


South Park x Reader

by YamiBaki



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Multi, South Park x Reader, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 239,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Various.</p>
<p> Near a small little mountain there is a town known as South Park, where all sorts of strange things happen. There, a young girl begins her journey of making new friends, fighting off enemies and even falling in love. Friend or Foe, each one has a different story with a different ending, it's up to the reader to decide which character they'd like to read. How do she fall in love? Who does she fall in love with and how will it all end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Warrior - Eric T. Cartman

**His Warrior: Eric Cartman**

The elves have done it again. They have attacked the kingdom of kupa keep in order to take The Stick Of Truth.

The grand wizard was doing his best to beat them off with his staff, and although he was totally kicking ass he has fallen. Now, on the floor at the sad mercy of that dirty Jew elf king Kyle, the grand wizard could do nothing but glare at him with deep hatred.

"You lost fat ass! Now give us the stick of truth and admit your defeat!" Kyle shouted, smirking as his best fighter, Stan, pointed his sword at the fallen wizard. "Fuck you Kyle! The stick is ours!"

"Alright," the elf king said with an exhausted sigh. "Then prepare to meet your end!" The elf king nodded towards Stan, who nodded back and lifted his sword, ready to land the final blow. This was it, the end of the grand wizard, how could it have come to this? For such an awesome and totally cool wizard to lose his kingdom at the hands of a greedy and dirty elf Jew? The grand wizard closed his eyes, preparing for the final strike of Stan's sword, only to hear a loud _'clang'!_

"Hands off you filthy elf!"

Could it be? Someone has come to his aid?

Opening his eyes, the grand wizard watched as Kyle's best warrior fought with _her_. "(Y/N)?!" He was shocked.

She had come to his aid, but why?

The two had had a fight a few days ago and haven't spoken a word to one another since. He thought she hated his guts, just like everyone else. He won't lie he was relieved to see that (y/n) had come to his rescue, especially since she was the only girl who was nice to him and not a total bitch like the other girls in South Park.

The two warriors clashed their swords, battling it out as they fought face to face, each loyal to their rightful king. "(Y/n)! What are you doing?!" Kyle exclaimed, standing out of the way as she pushed Stan away forcefully, standing in front of the grand wizard protectively. "I'm protecting the grand wizard! What does it look like!" She responded, huffing as she glared at Stan.

Stan stood, panting as he wiped away some blood from his lip. "(Y/n), you don't have to do this, don't defend him. Join us and together, we can lead the greatest kingdom ever known in the history of kingdoms!" Kyle nodded in agreement and gave her a soft smile, extending his hand to her. "He's right. Don't defend wizard fat ass over there. Come with us, you won't regret it." He told her in a soft tone, his eyes gazing into her own in such a gentle manner.

The grand wizard watched as (y/n) hesitated, lowering her sword and glancing down at the elf king's dirty Jew hand. In that moment panic began to rush though his veins, no! No she can't go!

He won't let her go!

Standing, the grand wizard pushed (y/n) behind him protectively, slapping away the elf king's hand as he lifted his staff in case Stan choose to attacked. "Fuck you, you fucking Jew! You're not taking her!"

Kyle glared at the grand wizard as Stan lifted his sword. "You stay out of this jackass! It's her choice not yours! If she wants to leave your fat ass behind then let her!" The grand wizard shook his head stubbornly, backing up and holding (y/n) protectively behind him. "No! I'm not letting her go! She's mine!" The dirty elf king sighed and nodded his head towards Stan, allowing the young warrior to attack. Stan lifted his sword and preparing to attack, before running at the wizard, ready to strike him down by the order of his king. The grand wizard prepared himself, getting his staff ready to defend himself against the attack, until he was thrown off to the side.

_Clang!_

Looking up the grand wizard watched with wide eyes as (y/n) fought against Stan, attacking him multiple times by bashing her sword against the raven haired warrior nonstop. "Ack!" One more strike and she was able to push Stan away forcefully, causing him to drop his sword as he fell to the ground in defeat. "Stan!" Kyle cried in shock, watching as (y/n) walked up to him, head held high in victory. "Leave now or you will both regret it!"

Kyle growled under his breath, this was not how things were supposed to end, the elves were supposed to win the stick back. And they would have done it too had the wizard's best warrior not shown up. The king quickly turned to his people and shouted. "Elves! Fall back! Quickly!"

Helping Stan up, Kyle sent the grand wizard one last dirty look, before running away as fast as he could. "The stick will be ours! Just you wait fat ass!"

Once they were out of sight, the citizens of Kupa Keep cheered in victory as the elves ran off, heads hanging low in defeat. Cartman stood and dusted himself off, watching as (y/n) spoke with the others, hugging and cheering loudly with them all at their victory. Paladin Butters walked up to the wizard, a large smile on his face as always. "Oh boy! I'm so glad (y/n) got here on time! I was sure we were ganna lose to the elves!" Without taking his eyes off of the beautiful warrior, the wizard sighed in exhaustion. "How did she know we were being attacked?"

"Oh! I called her!"

Turning sharply, Cartman sent the younger blond boy a harsh glare. "You did what?!" Paladin Butters slowly began to back away from the angry wizard, rubbing his knuckles together nervously as he stared down at the ground in shame. "I-I thought that w-we could use the extra help... She was really mad when she heard that the kingdom was being attacked and no one called her... She was super mad to hear that the elf king was beating you."

Cartman couldn't believe it. So he sounded like a complete weakling compared to Kyle, this was not what he wanted! "What the fuck paladin Butters! That's not cool you little fucktard! Goddammit Butters you made me sound like I was a fucking weak bastard compared to Kyle!"

"I-I'm sorry grand wizard!"

"No! Fuck you!"

The grand wizard stormed off into his tent, closing it as he sat down on his throne to think. "Fucking Butters and his stupid ideas and shit."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Butters?" (Y/n) asked as she sat down next to him, she patted his head softly as he heaved a sad sigh. "You okay buddy? What was that argument you had with Eric earlier?"

For some reason she was the only one allowed to call him Eric, when everyone else tried he would cuss them off from here to kingdom come without a shortage of breath. Why she was allowed, she will never know. But she liked knowing that she was the only one allowed to call him by his first name, it made her feel like he liked her better than anyone else.

Butters sighed once more and began to rub his knuckles together nervously, a small habit of his that she couldn't help but find way too cute. "Aw jeez (y/n), I'm sorry. He's really mad that I called you here."

(Y/n) couldn't help but blink in confusion, Eric was mad that Butters had called her to help fight for the kingdom? But didn't the grand wizard need her help? "He was mad I came here? But why? The kingdom needed my help. The least he could do was be grateful." She mumbled, glancing down at the ground in anger. "Yeah, he was really mad. He said that I made him sound like a complete weak bastard compared to Kyle. He doesn't like thinking he's w-weaker than Kyle when you're involved."

"When I'm involved?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, he really likes you, ya see. He told me once when we were chatting with princess Kenny, so only the two of us know." Butters reached down and picked up a small dandelion, smiling as he turned to give it to the beautiful girl next to him. "He doesn't like it when the other guys start talking about asking you out or buying you flowers. He gets really mad, I guess he didn't like it because rumour has it that you have a crush on Kyle, and you were going to be switching to his team because you liked him so much."

Taking the flower from Butters' hand, the young warrior thanked him softly as she thought about everything he had just told her.

Cartman liked her.

He had a crush on her and didn't like being compared to Kyle at all.

It all made sense now.

The way he was always so sweet to her, the way he smiled and laughed around her, the way he always found a way to hold her hand or hold her close, the way he yelled at every guy that tried to come on to her.

It was all because he liked her.

That explains the fight the two kids had last week.

-flashback-

_(Y/n) was at her locker, getting her things ready to go home since a new episode of Terrence and Phillip was going to be aired that day. As she closed her locker door, she spotted Cartman stomping his way towards her._

_Thinking that someone had pissed him off, she simply smiled and turned to him, giving him a small wave in greeting. "Hey Eric-"_

_"Is it true?"_

_"Huh?"_

_He stared at the young (h/c) haired girl with a serious look, his eyes showed anger, hurt and jealousy. She couldn't help but blinked in confusion, as she stared back at him. "Is what true?"_

_He sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes as he rephrased his words. "Is it true that you think Kyle is cute?"_

_(Y/n) thought about it for a bit, trying to see if telling the truth was really a good idea or not. Now that she really thought about it, Kyle was sort of cute, but he wasn't like Cartman. She liked Cartman a lot, more than any girl did really; especially since Cartman wasn't really the most popular boy in school. But there was just something about him that she just adored about the chubby brunet._

_"Yeah, I guess he is."_

_Cartman's eyes widen as he stared at her, sadness slowly began to cloud his eyes. He looked so heart broken, it made her own heart twist and ache in her chest just staring at him. She watched as his face slowly began to change from sad to angry as he immediately turned to walk up to Kyle, pushing him down to the ground forcefully. "What the fuck you fat ass!" Kyle hissed, standing up and dusting himself off as he glared at the brunet before him._

_"Fuck. You. You fucking Jew! Not only do you steal everything else, but you have to try and take away the one thing I care about the most you fucking asshole!" The chubby boy roared, causing everyone to stop and stare at him in shock and slight fear._

_The two began to argue, as a crowed formed around them. Clyde smirked and started chanting, hoping others around him would follow in his lead. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_But just as Cartman was about to throw the first punch, (y/n) stepped in front of Kyle, spreading her arms out to protect him. Upon seeing the young girl there, Cartman immediately stopped his punch in midair, giving her a confused look. "(Y/n)? What the hell are you doing? Get out of the way so I can punch this fucking Jew!' But the young (h/c) haired girl just glared at him and turned to give Kyle a concerned look. "You alright?"_

_He nodded and thanked her softly, giving her a small smile before turning to look back at Cartman. Turning back to face her angry friend, (y/n) heaved a sigh and tried to calm him down._

_"Eric why are you picking on Kyle?" She asked softly, watching as he glared at the boy behind her with such hate. "Why am I picking on him? Why are **YOU** defending **HIM!** Do you like this fucking asshole?"_

_"Yes I do he's a good friend! Why wouldn't I like him? Seriously Eric what's wrong with you?"_

_Cartman just stared at her, standing frozen on the spot like a statue in shock, before growling and pushing the young girl to the ground roughly. "Fuck you, you fucking whore! Who needs you anyways? Go with this fucking Jew I don't give two shits anymore!" With that, the large boy turned and ran out of the school, leaving the young girl on the ground, shocked and heart broken._

_So he hated her now._

_She had lost her best friend, all because she stopped the fight he was having with Kyle._

-End of flashback-

Gasping in realization, (y/n) stood, dusting her outfit off and fixing herself, placing the dandelion that paladin Butters gave her in her hair. "Thanks Butters! I owe you one!"

Butters blinked in confusion as he stood with her, walking alongside the pretty girl as they made their way towards the grand wizard's castle. "Owe me? For what?" He asked, hesitating before getting closer to her. He was still a little nervous and didn't feel like dealing with an angry wizard. "I owe you for telling me he likes me. It all makes sense now!" Just as (y/n) was about to enter, Butters quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her back a bit. "W-wait (y/n), are you going to tell him? Please don't tell him I told you! I don't wanna get into trouble again."

(Y/n) chuckled, before turning to give the young blond a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Butters, I'm just going to tell the grand wizard that I like him too. Thank you for telling me." Giving his hand a soft , reassuring squeeze, the young warrior entered the tent with new found confidence, ready to tell the wizard of her hidden feelings for him.

The blond paladin simply stood there, blushing right up to the tip of his ears. Rubbing his knuckles together in an embarrassed manner, he couldn't help but let out a smile. "Ah jeez miss (y/n), you're so nice." He mumbled to himself, before turning to skip off, maybe to bother Tweek or something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Upon entering the grand wizard's tent, the young warrior (y/n) looked about, before hearing him mumble softly to himself. Entering even further, she cleared her throat, capturing his attention as he stopped his previous mumbling.

"Paladin Butters, I'm not in the mood for your shit. Leave or I'm ganna shove my staff up your ass."

(Y/n) couldn't help but giggle at his threat, he was always good at making her laugh so easily, sometimes without even trying.

Upon hearing her giggles the grand wizard froze in his spot. Could it really be her, or was he imagining things again? Turning around slowly, his sky blue eyes landed on (y/n)'s (e/c) ones, watching as she got closer to him. "Hello grand wizard." She greeted with a soft smile, giving him a short bow.

The gran wizard sighed and turned back around, allowing his back to face her. "Hello warrior (y/n). I guess I know why you're here." He grumbled, looking down at the ground with an irritated look. Placing a hand on his shoulder, (y/n) stepped closer to him and spoke to him in a soft tone. "I need to tell you something."

The grand wizard tensed, before shaking off her hand and heaving another sigh. "I know what it is." He began, walking to the other side of the castle where the stick of truth was being held. "You're going to the fucking elf king aren't you. Of course..."

"Eric, that's not what I wanted to tell you-"

"Then what the fuck (y/n)?" He shouted, turning around to face the young warrior with an angry look upon his face. "What the _fuck_ do you want? Oh! Poor weak Cartman! Kyle is so much better! Is that it? Is that it?! You want that fucking Jew over me?!"

"No Eric that's not it-"

"You always liked Kyle better than me huh? You bitch! You always liked that fucker!" He continued, interrupting her yet again and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Eric listen to me-"

"I bet he used some kind of, fucking, Jew spell on you! He probably Jew washed your brain to make you like him or something-"

"Stop fucking interrupting me you fat ass!"

Upon hearing her insult, the grand wizard shut his mouth in shock. The two stood in silence, neither one of them uttering a single word. Minutes ticked on by as they both glanced away from the other, and after minutes of silence, the grand wizard lifted his head to glare at the female in front of gimp. "Then what the fuck do you want!"

Before he knew what was going on anymore, the young warrior tackled him to the ground, pressing her lips onto his in a small but sweet kiss. He hesitated at first, shocked out of his mind that something like this was happening. Was this a dream? No, this was reality. Without another thought, the grand wizard slowly began to kiss his warrior back, placing his staff down onto the ground before wrapping his arms around her waist. The two stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the quiet and the feel of each others lips on their own, before regrettably pulling apart.

Staring deeply into the warrior's (e/c) eyes, the confused wizard blinked, not sure if what had just happened, had actually happened. She stared back, gazing deeply into his sky blue eyes and smiling down at him with such a loving expression. "I like you, grand wizard, and I'm not leaving you for the elf king."

She wasn't going to leave him.

She wanted to stay with him rather then go with Kyle.

She choose him over Kyle.

"What?" Was all the confused wizard could make out, watching as (y/n) giggled and kissed his nose softly. "I said I like you, maybe even love you. And I'm not going anywhere. Besides, where would the grand wizard be without his prized warrior?"

The grand wizard was baffled. His warrior liked him back, she had said she maybe even loved him.

Reaching up to touch her cheek the grand wizard brushed his lips against hers once more, holding her close before whispering softly in her ear. "I like you too. Maybe even love you."

(Y/n)'s smile widened, as she turned to kiss her wizard deeply. Cartman could be so sweet sometimes, and she was so glad she was the only girl who could see his sweet side.

Because she knew all along that deep down under all that cruelty was a soft, sweet Eric.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) has been in there for a while now, and paladin Butters was beginning to worry. What if the two were having a fight and the grand wizard was being a jerk? He hoped not.

He hesitated a first, standing in the front entrance to the grand wizard's castle. He didn't want to get yelled at again, but for (y/n), he was going to be brave and enter to see if she was alright.

The young paladin entered the castle, hoping that the grand wizard wouldn't yell at him too much for the intrusion. "Excuse me? Hello? Uh, grand wizard is (y/n) here...?" He paused at the middle as he spotted the warrior (y/n) making out with the grand wizard on the floor near the stick of truth.

Breaking apart, the grand wizard lifted his head and glared at the young, shocked paladin. "Butters get the fuck out of here you asshole!"

Snapping out of his shock, the young paladin blushed to a cherry red, apologizing multiple times before turning to run out of the grand wizard's castle.

(Y/n) blinked in confusion, watching as Butters ran off, before breaking out into a small fit of giggles. "You're so mean to Butters." The grand wizard simply huffed and turned back to his new girlfriend, before staring at the dandelion in her hair. "What the hell?" He mumbled, reaching over to touch it softly, wondering why he never noticed it sooner.

"Oh, Butters gave it to me." She explained, smiling as she thought of the young paladin.

Scowling, the grand wizard ripped the flower out of her hair and threw it away. "I'll buy you some flowers later, just don't accept shit from any other guy!" His warrior giggled and kissed his cheek sweetly, his jealousy was so adorable sometimes.

But the grand wizard was serious, he wanted her all for himself, he didn't want to share. She was his warrior, and only his and he will keep her by his side forever.

Also Kyle can suck his balls because he now has a beautiful girlfriend and the Stick of Truth and he had nothing so na na na na na na! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!


	2. Secret Admirer - Butter Stotch

 

There she was.

Being so pretty as she is, just sitting down and doing her homework at the cafeteria as she finished her lunch.

Boy she was really smart and so beautiful.

"Haha! That dumb asshole, right Butters?" Cartman asked as he turned from his conversation with Kenny to the blond on his right, raising a brow as the young blond ignored him and heaved a dreamy sigh.

"What's wrong with Butters?" Craig asked, raising a brow in confusion as well at their normally talkative friend. Cartman followed the young boy's gaze, smirking as he realized who it was that held their friend's attention. "Well well well, looks like our Butters is becoming a man already you guys."

Kyle raised a brow at him in confusion, putting his chicken wing down onto his plate. "What the hell are you talking about now fat ass?"

"Hey! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!"

"Don't call me Jew you fucking fat ass!"

The two bickered as always, but none of that mattered, for Butters' attention was on one person and one person only.

Her.

(Y/n) (l/n).

She was the prettiest and most nicest girl in the whole school, and boy did Butters have a huge crush on her. She was nothing like the other girls, heck, she didn't even hang out with the other girls. They didn't like her, it was probably because she was so pretty and they are all just jelly of her.

But how could Butters get her attention. How could he show her how special she is to him?

"I've got it!" He shouted out loud, standing up from his seat and smiling brightly. Everyone at the table stopped talking and turned to him in confusion. "Got... What Butters?" Stan asked, watching as the blond turned from his seat and nodded to himself. "I'll send her flowers and chocolates and I'll do all those romantic things girls like!"

Yes.

His plan has _got_ to work!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) sighed as she made her way towards her locker. Today had been a long day, too many arguments with the rest of the girls in the school. She just didn't get along with them, them and their pink, with so much glitter and sparkles and unicorns. Don't get her wrong unicorns were cool, you could use them as epic battle horses that could kick total ass with their horns.

But the stupid girls at South Park just go a little overboard with their shit.

They should tone it down a bit.

Once she was at her locker, (y/n) unlocked it and opened it, squeaking in shock as a letter fell out of it, along with a single red rose. Once sure it wasn't a prank or anything, considering that the last time something popped out of a girl's locker, Annie I think her name was, it was a note and a giant stink bomb.

Anne smelled like skunk and crap for a week.

Looking around the halls, seeing if anyone looked suspicious enough to actually leave her a letter, (y/n) shrugged her shoulders and bent down to pick them up. She couldn't help but raise a brow at the cute scribbling of her name written across the front of the envelope.

Opening the letter with caution, the young, (h/c) haired girl began to read. And she was shocked at finding a cute little poem written just for her, it was something that wasn't really done much nowadays.

_Roses are red,_

_The sky is blue,_

_I know it's not much,_

_But I think you're cute._

_Tulips are red,_

_But they're yellow too,_

_You're so beautiful,_

_I can't help but fall in love with you._

_Love, your secret admirer._

(Y/n) couldn't help but blush a deep crimson. Someone had a crush on her? But since when? She knew she was pretty, guys around the school always told her so often, but she wasn't super popular. She never really expected to have anyone actually fall for her.

And yet, she liked it. She liked knowing that someone out there loved her.

(Y/n) re-read the small poem, giggling happily to herself, before reaching into her locker and grabbing her backpack, stuffing her things into it before closing her locker door and skipping off happily.

This just made her day.

As (y/n) made her way out of the school, Butters popped his head out from the corner, watching with a bright smile on his face as (y/n) skipped out of the school. "She liked it! She really liked it!" He cheered, his plan was working, and soon, he'll be able to tell her how he feels about her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The weeks soon turned into months, as (y/n) kept receiving more and more treats and love letters from her secret admirer.

She won't lie, she loved it a lot, getting all that attention from one person. She even liked the dirty and jealous looks she received from the other girls around the school, who wished someone would send them roses, chocolates, plushies and love letters.

But there was one problem.

She knew that eventually she would have to tell the person to stop. What if she didn't like the person back? She didn't want to break anyone's heart.

"Hey (y/n)!" Turning around, (y/n) smiled softly as Jimmy walked up to her. "Hey Jimmy! How are you?" She greeted happily, as the young brunet stopped before her. She was close friends with the cute comedian and she liked hanging out with him and Timmy, they were the only two who really hung out with her. "I-I-I'm doing fine thank y-you. I-I was w-w-w-wondering if I could walk you to your l-l-l-locker."

(Y/n) giggled and gave him a swift nod, walking at a slow pace as they made their way down the halls. She laughed at all the jokes Jimmy made, even adding a few of her own in, like they usually did when they hung out. Making it to her locker, (y/n) quickly opened it and heaved an exhausted sigh. She watched as another love letter fell out, flopping down to the floor near her foot. "W-w-what's that?" Jimmy asked, looking over (y/n)'s shoulder as she picked up the letter. "It's a love letter, I've been receiving them for a while now." She explained, opening said letter and allowing a small smile to grace her lips as she read the cute writing. It was a simple letter, telling her how pretty she was and how loved she was.

Just like all the others before this one.

Jimmy read the letter and scoffed. "D-d-do you know who's sending you these l-l-letters?" He asked, waiting patiently as (y/n) quickly grabbed her things and closed her locker door. "No, but I have a feeling I'll meet him soon!"

"M-m-m-maybe he's c-closer then you think."

Turning, she stared at Jimmy with wide eyes and blushed. Could it be that the one sending her those love letters was Jimmy? Did he really send her those sweet little poems and cute bunny plushies?

Before she could ask him, the bell rang, alerting the two that class was about to begin. "L-l-l-let's get you to class before M-M-Mr. Garrison gets mad at you."

(Y/n) nodded swiftly as she and Jimmy quickly made their way to (y/n)'s classroom, walking at a slow pace as the students around them rushed to class. As they made it to the door, they stopped for a minute to chat, simply standing by the door frame. "Thanks for walking me to class Jimmy." She thanked, smiling sweetly as the brunet smiled back at her, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "N-n-no problem (y/n). C-c-can this young g-g-gentleman receive a reward?"

(Y/n) giggled at his question and nodded, Jimmy always asked for a reward whenever he was with her any chance he got. Slowly, she moved in close to his face to give him a small, sweet peck on his cheek, before sending him a small wave goodbye. "Bye Jimmy! I'll see you after class!"

Jimmy smiled and nodded, turning around and swiftly heading towards his own classroom. (Y/n) smiled softly and headed down to her seat, which was right next to a cute blond boy named Butters. As she sat herself down, she took out her notebook, getting ready to start taking notes down as Mr. Garrison entered the classroom.

What she didn't realize was the jealous look Butters had on his face.

Jimmy will pay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Jimmy!"

Turning around the brunet gave the blond boy approaching him a quick smile in greeting. "H-hey Butters, how's it g-g-going?"

"W-what's the big idea Mr? Just going and, and trying to take (y/n) away from me huh?" Butters spoke, trying to sound intimidating, like his father would when he got in trouble and was about to be grounded. Jimmy just stared back at him, a confused look on his face as he watched the normally timid blond attempt to glare at him. "I-I-I didn't know you and (y/n) w-w-were dating Butters."

Blinking, the young blond rubbed his knuckles together nervously as he stared down at the ground, suddenly losing all the confidence he had. "Ah, w-well you see, me and (y/n) aren't actually dating. B-but I want to change that okay! That's why I've been sending her gifts and stuff. To show her how nice and pretty she is and how much I like her."

Jimmy couldn't help but heave a small sigh, he knew the day would come where if he didn't confess his feelings to his (y/n), someone else would try to take her away from him."W-well Butters. I can't say that I a-a-approve of this."

"What?" Butters asked, raising a brow in confusion as Jimmy made his way towards him, glaring at him with deep hatred. "I-I don't approve of you trying to get (y/n)'s a-attention. A-and I'm sure as hell not g-g-going to let you take her away from me."

Butters felt himself getting angry, but tried to hide it, the last thing he needed was to get into trouble and have his parents ground him again. "What do you mean take her away from you, are you two dating?" He mumbled, hoping with all his heart it wasn't true. He really liked (y/n) and really didn't want to think of her and her beautiful self with someone else. "Y-y-you heard me. I like (y/n) and I w-w-won't lose her to s-someone like you. So stay away from her a-a-and stop sending her things." That being said, the young brunet turned around began to walk away with his canes, leaving a confused Butters behind.

"O-oh hamburgers... I didn't know Jimmy liked (y/n) too... What am I going to do now..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Butters entered his house with a sad sigh. His father and mother, whom were on the couch watching TV noticed how their son was acting and became concerned. "Butters?" His mother asked. "Is something wrong sweetie?"

Butters stopped at the stairway, wondering whether or not he should tell his parents of his small problem. He knew they usually never approved of him with girls, but they knew who (y/n) was, especially since his mom and her mom were close friends.

"Butters you come here right now and you tell us what's wrong young man." His father ordered as he stood from his spot on the couch, his hands on his hips as he gave his son a stern look. Hesitating, the young blond sighed, before moving away from the staircase and standing in front of his parents, rubbing his knuckles together nervously.

"Now Butters," his father began, sitting down and wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "You know your mother and I love you very much. And if you're having a problem we're always here for you. Now tell us son, what's wrong?"

Butters sighed once more, it was now or never. "Well... There's this girl I like a lot but Jimmy told me not to send her flowers or letters anymore because he doesn't like it." Butters' parents sent each other a knowing look, before turning back to their son. "Is Jimmy, perhaps, dating this girl you like?" Butters shook his head. "No sir. H-he told me he likes her and he didn't really want me to take her away from him."

"Oh dear." His mother mumbled, placing a hand over her heart. She just hoped her son wasn't in love with another girl from that restaurant again, or having multiple girlfriends like before. "Now Butters, do we know this girl?" His father asked, crossing his arms as he stared at his son sternly. Butters nodded and quickly lowered his head. "Yes sir."

"Well then who is she sweetie?" His mother asked softly, trying to encourage her son to speak. The young blond gazed at his parents for a moment, before heaving a deep sigh and rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. "I-it's (y/n) mom, I really really like her lots."

Butters parents blinked, giving each other a knowing look before turning back to their son with a soft smile. "Alright Butters, thank you. You can go now." His father said, nodding approvingly at his son. Butters gave them a swift glance, thanking them softly before heading towards the stairs, he just wanted to lay down on his bed and think.

Once their son was out of sight, Mrs. Scotch stood and went for the home phone, "I'm going to call Mrs. (L/n) and see what we're going to do about the situation."

Her husband just nodded, feeling proud at his son for finally picking a wonderful girl. They knew how amazing (y/n) was and will do what they can to help Butters get with the girl he loves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) sighed as she sat down on the steps of the school playground, watching all the other students play and laugh with their friends.

Jimmy was inside finishing up a test and Timmy was home sick with the flu, but at the moment all (y/n) could do was think.

She was still worried about her secret admirer and who he was. She appreciated the treats and everything, but what if it was Jimmy? To be honest she liked Jimmy, but not in that way. And if it wasn't Jimmy? What if it was someone else? Some other boy in the school?

She didn't want to have another fight with the girls again, last time she did she was grounded from video games and TV because she bashed a girl's face in with her shoe for breaking Timmy's heart and throwing his valentine's day card on the ground.

Dumb hoe.

While (y/n) sat, all lost in her thoughts, Butters stared at her from a distance, sighing sadly from the monkey bars. He was still a little hurt that Jimmy told him to stay away from (y/n). He really didn't want to, he liked her too much to ever leave her alone, but he didn't want to scare her away or start a fight.

"Hey Butters?" Cartman asked as he walked up to him, looking up at the sad expression the blond boy held. Following his gaze Cartman rolled his eyes and bent down, picking up some of the snow that laid in the ground. After moulding it into a ball, he quickly aimed it well and three it at the blond's face. "Hey asshole! What the fuck are you doing just sitting around for?"

The snow hit Butters in the face, harshly snapping him out of his thoughts. He sat there stunned for a moment, before wiping his face and turning to glance down towards his sort of friend/bully. Upon seeing him, Butters couldn't help but frowned. "I-oh, hey Eric." He mumbled, looking down at his feet that were dangling from the top of the monkey bars.

"Cartman what the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked as he ran up towards him, Stan and Kenny following straight behind. "Yeah man leave him alone, what did he do to you?" Stan said, raising a brow as the larger boy turned to them with a stern look. "He's just sitting here like a dumb ass instead of being a man and going over there to talk to (y/n)." Cartman explained.

The three raised a brow, before turning to watch as (y/n) sighed and stared up at the sky, lost in her own little world. Turning back to Butters, Kyle smiled at him softly, and cleared his throat a bit. "Butters, if you like (y/n) just go and tell her."

"Yeah man don't be a pussy like Stan over, here who can't ask a girl out for shit." Cartman added, lazily pointing a thumb towards his raven haired friend.

"Hey fuck you Cartman you fat ass!" Stan insulted, flipping him off.

"Don't call me fat you Wendy obsessed asshole!"

Butters sighed again and looked down at his feet in slight embarrassment. "I-I would fellas I really would, but I can't." The four boys exchanged looks of confusion, before staring up at him. "Well why the fuck not?" Cartman asked, scoffing as Butters shook his head slowly and sighed. "W-well because Jimmy said I can't. He said that he likes (y/n) and he doesn't want me to take her away from him."

"Is that it?" Kyle asked, turning to Stan who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Butters if Jimmy said that it just means that he saw you as a potential threat." Stan tried to explain.

Cartman huffed and picked up some more snow, morphing it into another snowball before throwing it at Butters. The snowball hit the unsuspecting blond straight in the face, knocking him off of the monkey bars as he landed on his ass to the ground. "Goddamn it Butters! Be a man and go kick Jimmy's ass! If that dick thinks he's so fucking cool then go take back what's yours and stop being such a fucking pussy!"

"Jeez Cartman, I think you're going soft." Stan mumbled, chuckling with Kenny and Kyle. "I guess having a girlfriend made him kinder." Kyle added, as the three began to laugh a little louder as the larger boy turned to them and growl. "I am **NOT** going soft! I'm just trying to make him a man! Fuck you guys!"

Butters sat up and wiped his face off, thinking about what Cartman said.

Take back what's his.

Well lately his mom and (y/n)'s mom have been hanging out a lot together, giving them more time to spend together and he did like laughing and playing video games with (y/n). Yeah, and Jimmy didn't own her, she could go out with anyone she wants!

"Butters, you better get your ass up and go get her because if you don't I'm going to kick your paladin ass out of Kupa Keep!" Cartman ordered, picking him up, kicking him in the ass and pushing him towards (y/n). Maybe listening to Cartman right now was a good idea. I mean most of the time he was right and stuff.

Most of the time.

Butters dusted himself off and slowly, made his way towards the beautiful girl. He couldn't help but let out a breath as he got closer. Her beautiful (e/c) eyes shined in the light, her (h/l),(h/c) hair looked so luscious and blew beautifully in the wind.

Oh how he loved her.

She was just so amazing-

"-okay?"

Snapping out of his trance, the young blond shook his head and stared down into her (e/c) eyes that shown with confusion, as she stared back at him. "Huh?" He asked, blushing with embarrassment. Stan sighed, Kyle and Kenny shook their heads and Cartman face palmed as they watched the blond boy from a distance.

(Y/n) couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was, lately she had been developing some feelings for the cute blond. They have been growing closer to each other as she spent more time with him, especially since their mothers have been spending more time together doing their knitting and stuff.

"I asked if you were okay." She repeated, giggling once again as the cute blond sat down beside her. "O-oh, I-I'm doing okay... And you?" He asked, blushing deeply at the sound of her giggling. She had such a nice laugh. "I'm doing good. I'm just waiting for Jimmy to come out so that we could hang out."

"O-oh." He mumbled, looking down at his shoes sadly. "S-so you and Jimmy are... Close?" He asked, turning to look up at her. (Y/n) stared back at him and blushed, he was just so damn adorable. "Y-yeah we're kind of like best friends."

Butters simply nodded and continued to look down. He didn't know what to do now, so he decided to slowly, move closer to her. Sliding to the side, he made sure he was getting closer and closer without her noticing. Once he was close enough he stopped and looked down towards his lap, rubbing his knuckles together nervously.

"Psst!"

Huh?

"Psst! Psssst! Butters you asshole!"

Looking up, Butters spotted Cartman in a corner, doing some odd gesture with his hands. "Ask her out goddamn it! Don't be a pussy!" He whispered harshly. When Butters just blinked in confusion, Cartman heaved a heavy sigh and picked up some snow, before throwing it at him.

The impact of the snowball made him fall onto (y/n)'s lap by mistake. "Oof!"

(Y/n) gasped and looked around for whoever it was that threw the snowball, not seeing anyone suspicious she sighed and looked back down towards her cute friend. "Butters are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone, wiping the snow away with her favourite (f/c) handkerchief. "I-I'm fine, just a little hurt is all, I guess that snowball had some ice in it." Butters responded, blushing deeply as (y/n) wiped some more snow off of his face softly, making sure not to rub too roughly. Butters stared up into her eyes, sighing happily as he made himself a little more comfortable on her lap. Simply laying down as she giggled and wiped away more of the snow, that was slowly melting away.

"Gosh (y/n), why are you so darn pretty?"

(Y/n) blushed, her hand frozen as she stared down at the blond, the she felt on her face seemed to grow even more at the look of pure love and adoration in Butters' baby blue eyes. Her heart began to pound a little faster in her chest, who knew someone would give her, of all people, such a look. "W-what?" Was all she could make out, watching as Butters lifted a hand to cup her cheek softly. "Why are you so pretty? You're probably the prettiest girl in this whole school."

How could she not fall for him when he was being so damn sweet!

"B-Butters... I-"

"W-w-what are you two doing?"

Turning to look up they noticed Jimmy standing there with his canes, giving Butters the dirtiest look he could muster. What was he doing laying his head down on (y/n)'s lap like that and making himself comfortable?

"Oh, hi Jimmy! Did you finish your test?" (Y/n) greeted happily as the brunet came closer, going down the steps and glaring at Butters who still had his head down on (y/n)'s lap. "Y-yes I did. L-l-let's go hang out before r-recess is over." (Y/n) gave a swift nod and turned to Butters. Seeing her give him a sweet smile, the young blond blushed to a crimson and began to sit up. "T-thanks for helping me clean the snow off my face (y/n)." He mumbled, giving her a soft smile as she handed him her handkerchief. "Here Butters, you can borrow it if you want."

Butter nodded and took the soft cloth in his hand, watching as (y/n) dusted her pants off and turned to Jimmy. But before she could leave though, Butters grabbed her wrist quickly, leaning down to kiss her cheek before running off. "I'll see you later (y/n)!" He called out, leaving a dazed (y/n) behind.

Jimmy watched as she sighed happily, not liking the dark blush that coated her cheeks.

Oh Butters is going to get it now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) giggled to herself as she closed her locker door and made her way out of the school, skipping happily as she walked home. She would have taken the school bus but she preferred walking, it gave her time to think and maybe she could buy some CheesyPoofs on the way home.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!"

Turning, she spotted Kyle running up to her, quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the park a just a few blocks away. "Kyle! What are you-"

"It's Butters and Jimmy! They're at the basketball court at the park and they're going to fight!" Kyle explained quickly, dodging pedestrians as he held onto her hand tightly, getting closer to the park.

"Going to fight? Why?!"

Why would Jimmy and Butters fight? Last she heard they were both good friends! Butters wouldn't hurt a fly and Jimmy never fought unless you really pissed him off.

"(Y/n) you don't understand!" Stopping in front of the park entrance, Kyle turned to her and gave her a serious look. "They're fighting over you." She gasped, staring at the red haired boy with wide eyes in confusion. "You see, Butters was the one sending you all those letters and gifts, and Jimmy likes you too. You have to stop this fight." Nodding, (y/n) ran through the fence, getting past a large crowd of kids chanting _'fight! Fight! Fight!'_

Finally getting through, (y/n) gasped.

Jimmy was huffing as he struggled to stand on his canes, his face covered in bruises, as he sported a black eye and a bruised cheek. Butters on the other hand was panting on the ground, struggling as he spat out some blood from his split lip. "Y-you don't own her J-Jimmy..." He huffed, standing up again.

Jimmy glared at his blond opponent, and pointed his cane at him with an angry expression. "S-s-shut up Butters! I-if you want her you're g-ganna have to get through me!" Before either boy could attack, (y/n) stood in between them, placing her arms out in order to stop the fight. "What are you two doing?" She asked in shock as the two boys stared at her, eyes wide in horror and shame as they ignored the disappointed 'awws' from the crowd of kids surrounding them.

"(Y-y/n), w-what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked, stepping closer to her. (Y/n) stared at him and sighed. "Jimmy... I didn't know you liked me..." She mumbled, glancing down at the ground sadly.

"Oh shit!" Cartman howled, pumped about what was going to happen next. Everyone who knew (y/n) and Butters knew that they liked each other, they just didn't know how (y/n) was going to tell Jimmy she didn't like him.

"I'm sorry Jimmy... I just-"

"I-I-it's alright (y/n)... I k-know that you like Butters." Despite being heartbroken, Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle as (y/n) squeaked and blushed deeply.

"D-d-despite knowing I still wanted y-you all to myself. I really like you (y/n). B-b-but I'm not willing to risk our f-f-friendship because I'm jealous." (Y/n) gave him a sweet smile and turned her body around in order to hug her best friend tightly. Jimmy was always there for her, he was her best friend and her brother, she didn't want to lose him over a stupid fight.

"Alright everyone the fights over you can leave." Kyle spoke as he tried to clear the crowd, Stan and Kenny helping out as they tried to get everyone to leave and let the three talk out their problem. When a few stayed behind, Cartman grabbed a stick and held it in a threatening manner. "Hey! It's over get the fuck out of here assholes!"

"Fuck you fat ass!" A short boy shouted, only to get smacked in the face with a stick. "Don't call me fat! Get the fuck out of here! Respect my authoritey!"

(Y/n) giggled as the crowd got smaller and smaller until it was only her, Jimmy and Butters. Letting Jimmy go, she looked down at the ground with a sad smile. "H-hey, it's ok. W-w-we're still friends alright. N-n-now go and get your man."

As he turned to leave, (y/n) blushed brightly, before turning towards Butters and smiling as he rubbed his knuckles together nervously. "Butters-"

"J-jeez (y/n)... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to start a fight with Jimmy but... I-it just happened and I-"

Before he could continue to speak, he felt something soft and warm press against his lips. Blinking, he realized that the girl he's wanted since she moved to South Park was kissing him. He wasn't dreaming, her soft lips were really kissing him softly like he had always dreamed they would. Hesitating a bit, Butters slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, holding her close to him. Pulling apart, (y/n) smiled softly at him as she cupped his cheeks gently with both her gloved hands. "I think I love you Butters..."

Butters felt his heart speed up as he looked down into those beautiful (e/c) eye that he adored so much. "I-I love you too (y/n)!" He shouted happily, before dipping his head and giving her a deep and love filled kiss. The kiss didn't last very long, just as Butters nervously ran his tongue over (y/n)'s bottom lip, something cold hit him in the back of his head. Breaking apart Butters groaned and turn to look over his shoulder.

"Get a fucking room you two!" Cartman shouted, laughing loudly as he walked off. Kyle, Stan and Kenny following behind. "Cartman you fat bastard!"

"Hey! Don't call me fat you fucking Ass sucking Jew!"

(Y/n) couldn't help but giggle as she cuddle closer to Butters, resting her head on his shoulder. Butters couldn't help but blush deeply, before reaching into his pocket to hand his new girlfriend something.

"Here (y/n), you gave this to me yesterday. Thank you for lending it to me."

Glancing down at the object in his hands, she couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped her lips as she took back her (f/c) handkerchief, he had washed and ironed it too! "A-also..." He began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked away to the side. "I-I'm sorry if... If you didn't like all the letters and gifts I've been leaving in your locker..." (Y/n) stared up at him in shock, she knew that Kyle had already told her that Butters was her secret admirer but she thought it was just him lying to get her to stop the fight faster.

Butters closed his eyes and waiting to get yelled at or even smacked, only to get tackled to the ground and receive the best kiss of his life.

He was so glad she had picked him over Jimmy.

She loved him back, and he couldn't be happier, he had someone who adored him as much as he adored her.

Good thing he decided to be her secret admirer.


	3. Of Fights and Tutoring - Kyle Broflovski

 

Slamming the door shut behind him, Kyle dropped his bag on the ground and planted his face down onto his couch, heaving a frustrated sigh.

His young Canadian brother Ike, stared at him in confusion. Kyle almost never came home from school like that, something big must of happened for him to be acting like this. "Kyle?" Ike asked, gently patting his leg to see if he was okay. "Leave me alone Ike." His voice being muffled by the pillow he was planting his face on. "I just want to be alone for a moment."

Upon hearing this, Kyle's father entered through the kitchen door frame, holding a mug of coffee in hand. "Kyle? What's wrong?"

Kyle heaved a heavy groan, but didn't lift his head up from the pillow. Sitting down on the armrest of the couch, Kyle's father gently patted his son's head softly. "It's okay son, you can tell me. I might be able to help you know."

Thinking it through a little, Kyle heaved a sigh and sat up, looking down at his lap. "Well, you see, today at school Mr. Garrison stopped me and a few other students in class and told us that we have to tutor some of the other students in the school, who are having a hard time in math." Mr. Broflovski raised a brow, normally Kyle was okay with tutoring someone since he was a bright young man. "You don't want to tutor anyone Kyle?"

Kyle sighed again and leaned his head back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "No that's not it dad... You see... There's this girl..."

"Ah I understand. You don't want to tutor anyone because you want to spend more time with this girl, correct?"

Kyle closed his eyes and slowly nodded. "I finally asked her to the movies on Friday and Mr. Garrison had to come and ask me to tutor a student on _Friday._ " His father nodded in understanding. "It's alright Kyle, maybe you can ask her to the movies some other time."

Kyle nodded, chuckling a little when Ike cheered and hopped into his lap, giving him a hug. "See? Ike even encourages you. Don't worry Kyle, I'm sure that she would understand if you tell her why you won't be able to take her out on Friday." Maybe his dad was right, she was a kind and sweet girl, she would understand that he had no control over who he had to tutor on Friday. "You're right dad." Kyle began with a smile, hugging his brother back tightly before placing him down. "I'm sure she'd understand."

"That's right son, so don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay. Thanks dad."

"Anytime son."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyle hummed a happy tune as he walked out of the bathroom, turning off the lights before heading out and closing the door behind him, teeth now fully brushed as he got ready for bed.

But first he was going downstairs real quick to get himself a glass of water.

Once he had a glass full of fresh water in hand, he turned to make his way out of the kitchen, just in time to hear the house phone ring. Running over to it quickly, the young boy picked it up, making sure not to wake the rest of his family. "Hello?" He whispered softly, looking around to make sure he was alone.

_"Dude, good thing you're awake!"_

"Stan? What's wrong? You usually don't call this late."

Stan heaved a sigh from the other side of the phone, as if preparing to tell Kyle something big. _"Dude, I don't know how to tell you this but..."_ As he faded off, Kyle couldn't help the small panic that began to rise within him, but he tried to keep his calm as he encouraged his friend to continue. "Tell me what Stan? Just spit it out man."

Stan stayed quiet for a bit, mumbling to himself before finally speaking. _"Dude, you know how you finally asked (y/n) out on Friday?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Yeah well, Kenny just tagged me in a post on Facebook where one of the sixth graders want to force her to go out with him. He wrote how he will get her to say yes on Friday, at the back of the school where the goth kids usually hang out."_

"What?!" He didn't even care anymore if he woke his parents up, at the moment he had to get the facts. "What did (y/n) say?"

_"She's not online so she hasn't seen his post yet."_

Damn, Kyle has been trying to get a date with (y/n) since she moved to South Park a few months ago.

 _"Dude, what are we going to do about this? I know how protective you are of (y/n), all of us are. She's like the little sister of our group."_ Stan began on the other end of the line. _"Hell even Cartman is protective of her, then again she's the only girl who feeds him."_

Kyle thought about it deeply, what is there _TO_ do? Glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall, he heaved a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "Let's just, talk about it tomorrow okay? Right now let's get some sleep and head to bed or else we won't be able to get up tomorrow." Stan agreed and said his goodbye, before hanging up.

Hanging up as well, the young red head sighed, before dragging his feet towards the stairs and up to his room.

Once there he slowly opened the door, closing it shut as he walked towards his bed, placing his cup down onto his side table before climbing up onto his bed. As he laid there, he stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

Lost in all the thoughts that were being occupied by one, beautiful young girl.

(Y/n) (l/n).

She had recently moved to South Park a few months ago with her parents and her older brother who was almost done school. Since then Kyle has thought about nothing but her.

Her.

With her beautiful (e/c) eyes that shined brighter than any of the stars in the sky, and her (h/l), luscious (h/c) hair that made him want to run his fingers through them. She had a laugh that made his heart speed up and when she gives him her sweet smiles his face burns up and feels like it's on fire.

He made sure that he befriended her as soon as she walked into his classroom all those months ago. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

_"Alright class." Mr. Garrison began, clapping his hands together to dust off any chalk dust he had on them as he stared at his students. "Now, we have a new student joining us today. I want you all to give her a nice, warm welcome when she arrives alright?"_

_Just as he finished, there was a knock at the door, as Mr. Mackey poked his large head inside. "Hello Mr. Garrison? Your new student is here mkay?"_

_"Okay Mr. Mackey bring her in."_

_At that moment Mr. Mackey opened the door wide, entering the class room with a cute girl following behind him. As he stood in front of everyone, Kyle couldn't stop himself from gasping. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever laid his eyes on. "Alright everyone, this is (y/n) (l/n). She just moved to South Park mkay? Now, I want everyone to treat her kindly and with respect mkay?"_

_Mr. Garrison sat on his desk and sent her a kind smile. "Alright now, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"_

_She nodded and looked around the class, before giving them a sweet smile. "Hi, I'm (y/n). I just moved here with my parents and my older brother Javan. I still don't know my way around but I hope I can make some friends and that we all get along."_

_The class soon began to fill with whispers about her. "She's pretty cute." Clyde mumbled, staring at her with a smirk. Kyle couldn't help but throw his eraser at him hard, smiling in victory as it hit him in the eye._

_"Alright settle down class." Mr. Garrison spoke, pleased as the class became quiet again._

_"Now listen, I don't want anyone to bully miss (y/n) here mkay? Now I know that some of you girls may be jelly because she's new and she's real pretty, but don't be jelly mkay? Because nobody likes a girl who's jelly, mkay?" Once he was satisfied with the class' behaviour, he nodded towards Mr. Garrison and headed out the classroom._

_"Alright then (y/n)." Mr. Garrison mumbled as he began to look around his classroom. "Why don't you go and sit over there next to Cartman-"_

_Kyle's hand immediately shot up in the air, cutting him off. "Uh, yes Kyle?"_

_"She can sit next to me Mr. Garrison, I have an empty seat here and if she sat next to fat ass he would squish her."_

_"Hey! Don't call me fat you goddamn Jew!"_

_(Y/n) couldn't help but giggle as the two began to argue, Mr. Garrison sighed and shook his head, already used to his two students bickering. "Fine, (y/n) go sit next to Kyle so we can start the lesson."_

_Nodding, (y/n) obediently made her way towards the empty desk, next to the cute boy with the green hat. As Mr. Garrison began to teach them about math, Kyle leaned over and gave her a welcoming smile. "Hi, I'm Kyle." He greeted, extending his hand towards her. "Hi Kyle, I'm (y/n)." She held his hand in her own and shook it, giggling softly as he blushed._

_The two had chatted throughout the whole class, ignoring Cartman's taunts and becoming fast friends._

-End of Flashback-

Since then Kyle and (y/n) had been inseparable, they always hung out and he was even lucky enough to have her as his warrior along with Stan at his kingdom.

Kicking Cartman's ass was also much more satisfying when it made (y/n) laugh.

Oh how he loved her laugh.

Kyle sighed and turned over in his bed, facing the window. He needed to figure something out. Ever since (y/n) became apart of their group, which surprisingly Cartman allowed with little to no argument, the four have been extremely protective of her. She was the little sister of the group and the only one who can actually tolerate Cartman and his dumb ideas.

Maybe that's why he let her into the group?

But anyways, they needed to figure something out.

"I'll be damned if I let anyone try to take (y/n) away from me. I don't want her to be forced into anything she doesn't want to do." He mumbled, yawning before closing his eyes and finally, nodding off to sleep.

He'll deal with that stupid sixth grader in the morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yo Kyle!"

Turning away from getting his things from his locker, the young red haired boy turned to his best friend, who was running towards him with a panicked look on his face. "Hey Stan what's wrong-"

"It's (y/n)! Craig told me she got a letter telling her to go out back! It's the sixth grader!" He shouted, grabbing Kyle's hand quickly and dragging him out back.

As they neared their destination, they found Craig with his friends looking over the corner of the school building, where the goth kids usually hung out. "What's going on?" Kyle asked as he and Stan stopped before them. Token turned around and shook his head. "(Y/n) isn't here yet, but that big guy is."

Tweek twitched and played with the hem of his shirt nervously. "Oh Jesus! H-his name is Mark. Gah! And he seems to be getting impatient you guys!"

Kyle moved towards them and poked his head to look around the corner, his eyes widening as he stared at the tall sixth grader, who had short, brown hair and was sort of fat.

Not Cartman fat but fat enough.

Kyle couldn't help but scowl. Without thinking he stormed his way over there, ignoring his friends who were calling him back. He was going to take care of this guy without their help. As he got closer, Mark turned to him and raised a brow, wondering why a short forth grader was glaring at him. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked, watching as the younger boy hardened his glare. "I'm (y/n)'s boyfriend." He blurted out without meaning to, but it was too late to take it back and at the moment he couldn't care less.

Mark blinked a few times, before growling, balling his hands into fists, sneering at the shorter boy. "Since when are you two dating?"

"Since when do you care? Listen here you, leave (y/n) alone. I mean what's a sixth grader want with someone in the forth grade? What's your problem anyways? And what makes you think she would want to go out with you? Huh? You like prying on little girls? I can see you growing up to be a fucking pedophile!" With each word Kyle's voice got louder and louder, rage rushing through his veins. The taller teen stepped back a bit, shocked as the younger boy got closer and closer, his eyes filling with rage.

Kyle knew he was going a little overboard, but he just couldn't help it. The thought of sweet and kind (y/n) with an idiot like this one made his blood boil.

He knew he shouldn't let his jealousy get the best of him, but he couldn't help it.

He likes (y/n) a lot.

Maybe even loved her.

"Hey listen here punk," Mark began, fisting one of his hands as he stood up straight. "I don't care who the fuck you think you are but I like (y/n)! I think she's hot and she WILL be my girlfriend!"

"Is that the reason? Is that the _ONLY_ reason you want to date her? Because she's _'hot'_?" Kyle crossed his arms, gritting his teeth at the older boy.

"Yeah, she's just hot. why else would I date her?" Mark replied, staring at Kyle as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kyle couldn't help but growl and push the older male down onto the ground, with a strength he didn't know he had. "Why else? Why else?! Why not date her because she has the most beautiful personality in the whole school?!"

The guys that had been watching from a corner widened their eyes, never have they ever seen Kyle look so angry before, not even when Cartman pulled one of his lame schemes. "Guys, be on standby in case we have to split them up." Stan whispered, turning towards his friends. "I have a feeling this might get ugly." The guys all nodded in agreement, before turning towards Kyle and Mark, getting prepared to jump in to rescue their friend in case the two started a fight.

Kyle stomped his foot on the ground and huffed, continuing his previous rant. "Why not date her because she's amazing! Because she's so beautiful inside _and_ out? Because she has the most amazing laugh and can make any day into a good one just by smiling? Why can't you date her for her? Why is what she looks like so important?"

Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't give a shit about that. I just like that she's hot. Her personality doesn't matter to me."

That's when something in Kyle snapped.

"I'm ganna kick your ass!"

Stan and the others gasped in horror and ran towards the two boys. "Oh my god!" Clyde gasped.

"Holy shit!" Craig cried.

"Kyle let him go! Stop punching him!" Stan screamed, trying to hold back his angry friend as he threw punch upon punch at the sixth grader.

"Gah! oh Jesus! He's bleeding you guys!" Tweek exclaimed, panicking as he watch the fight go down.

This was something no one expected.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) ran down the halls as fast as she could, avoiding any students that were in her way as she tried to make it into the nurse's office.

She had heard from Stan that Kyle had been injured in a fight with a sixth grader. But what shocked her the most was the fact that Kyle actually broke the sixth grader's arm, sadly as a consequence, Kyle was suspended for a week.

Making it to the nurse's office, (y/n) twisted the knob and stumbled inside, almost tripping as she closed the door behind her. "Kyle!" She called out, tripping on her own feet and falling to the floor, closing her eyes she waited to feel her face meeting the cold tiles.

"Oh my god (y/n) are you okay?"

(Y/n) felt something soft and warm preventing her from hitting the floor. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized she we being held close to Kyle's chest as he caught her from falling. Blushing to a crimson, the young girl buried her face in his chest, trying to avoid his curious eyes. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered, blushing even more as Kyle's chest rumbled a bit from his chuckling.

"You're so clumsy (y/n)."

She was, always tripping or hitting into objects, but only because she tended to get nervous around Kyle. He was so cute and smart, and he was always looking out for his family and friends.

Who wouldn't love him?

"S-shut up Kyle." She mumbled weakly, enjoying the fact that she was in Kyle's arms for a few minutes longer, before looking up at him and gasping in shock.

"Oh my god Kyle are you okay!?"

Kyle had a black eye, with a split lip and a bruised cheek, and yet, with his injuries, he still managed to look so cute with that soft smile gracing his lips. "I'm fine (y/n). Just a few scratches."

As he spoke, he held (y/n)'s hand gently in his own, leading her towards the examination table bed he was sitting on. "How did this happen?" She asked, sitting down beside him and trying to push down the blush that threatened to dust her cheeks, as Kyle neglected to let to of her hand.

Chuckling nervously, Kyle looked down at his lap, as his free hand rubbed his neck. "I... Well to be fair he started it... He said somethings that pissed me off and I may have... Hurt him badly."

"You broke his arm Kyle."

"Well he asked for it! Where were you anyways?"

"Oh." (Y/n) smiled brightly. "I was with Cartman and Kenny. They said they wanted CheesyPoofs so I had to go back to my locker and give them the bag that I had." Kyle scoffed and rolled his eyes, inwardly grateful to his two friends for distracting (y/n). "Of course fat ass would want to eat more junk food."

(Y/n) couldn't help but laugh, it was always funny to her when Kyle and Cartman would bicker. Although sometimes it didn't end well, but she still found it cute.

Once (y/n) stopped laughing, the two simply sat there in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and loving the warmth of the other's hand in their own. Staring at him from the corner of her eyes, (y/n) couldn't help the sweet smile that made its way to her lips. She really loved Kyle, he was always there for her and knew all her secrets, just as she knew all of his.

Well, he didn't know ALL of her secrets.

She just wished they could be more than friends.

"(Y/n)?"

Turning her head, (y/n) hummed in response as Kyle began to inch closer to her, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he gave her a look of adoration. "A-about this Friday..."

When she nodded, she couldn't help the small blush on her own cheeks as she noticed Kyle leaning in closer. "I just... I wanted to tell you quickly..."

"Tell me quickly...?" She mumbled, her eyes closing softly as Kyle's face inched closer to her own. Kyle's own eyes began to drift close as their lips grew closer and closer to each other.

"Tell you that.... That I really..." He began to whisper, brushing their noses softly together as he moved in closer, pleased that (y/n) didn't move away.

Now was his chance.

But just as he was about to claim her lips with his own, the door to the nurse's office burst open.

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI, YOU ARE IN _SO_ MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

Squeaking in shock, (y/n) fell backwards over the examination bed and landed on her back onto the floor. Kyle gasped and moved to see if she was alright. "Oh my god are you okay (y/n)?!"

"Kyle what is the meaning of this? I get a call from your principal telling me that you got into a fight and broke a poor boy's- oh... Hello (y/n)." Mrs. Broflovski greeted, blinking as she watched her son help the pretty girl up, holding her protectively with a concerned look on his face. "Oh... OH!" She gasped in realization, finally understanding why her son suddenly acted out of character and started a fight. "Hello Mrs. Broflovski." (Y/n) greeted with a bright smile on her face.

"(Y/n), are you sure you're okay?" Kyle asked, giving her a worried look. Remembering what the two had been about to do, and feeling extremely disappointed, (y/n) let out a nervous laugh. "I-I'm fine Kyle! I'll see you later okay? Bye Kyle! Bye Mrs. Broflovski!" With that, she quickly ran out of the nurse's office, ignoring the fact that her face was as red as a fire hydrant.

She couldn't believe it.

She had almost kissed her crush!

Turning a corner she quickly ran into the girls restroom, happy to find it empty with no one inside or in one of the stalls. The young, embarrassed girl caught her breath and sighed, before turning to look at her red face in the mirror. "Well, as Tweek would normally say in a situation like this." She mumbled to herself as she held bother her cheeks softly.

"Oh Jesus!"

How would she face Kyle now?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm telling you dude, this totally sucks." Kyle groaned, phone in hand as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a plate of cookies before heading back up to his bedroom. "I hate being suspended, there's nothing for me to do at home, it's so boring!"

Stan chuckled on the other side of the line. _"Well, school isn't that much fun without you either dude. Oh! But guess what happened to that Mark kid!"_

Kyle couldn't help but scoff as he placed the plate of cookies down onto his desk. "Please tell me he got hit by a truck." He was still a little bitter about the whole fight. That asshole deserved the ass whooping he got, and if he tries something with (y/n) again Kyle will break his other arm, and maybe a leg to get his point across.

 _"Cartman gave him his famous cupcakes and the dude shit his pants so badly in the halls that everyone laughed at him! He won't be able to show his face back at school for a while!"_ Stan laughed, nearly dropping the phone in his hand.

Cartman did what?

"But why?"

_"Because, he heard about what Mark wanted with (y/n). So he and Kenny made sure to get (y/n)'s attention, so she wouldn't have to go see him."_

Well this was new, Cartman usually never did anything to help anyone unless it benefited him. Maybe, just maybe, Cartman was finally turning nice and not being a completely obnoxious fat ass like he normally is.

"Nice, I'll be sure to thank him then." Kyle muttered, sighing as he looked up at the clock. Sadly, as he was suspended from school he was also grounded, he wasn't allowed to see anyone nor speak with them and he wasn't allowed to use his computer or watch TV for a whole month. The only person he was allowed to actually talk with was the one he was supposed to be tutoring, Stan is just an exception.

And sadly, he couldn't get out of tutoring.

"Stan, I'll call you back later okay?"

 _"Is it the tutoring thing you couldn't get out of?"_ Stan asked, smirking on the other line.

Kyle sighed once more and nodded, already knowing it was pointless because his friend wouldn't be able to see him. "Yeah, and I really just wanted to spend some time alone with (y/n)."

Stan couldn't help but chuckle on the other end of the line. _"Well you won't have to worry much about that."_ He mumbled, glad that Kyle didn't hear him properly. _"Anyways dude, I'll see you when you're done with your suspension. This will probably be in your school records forever."_

Kyle couldn't help but smile as he began to head downstairs with his cellphone in hand, ready to open the door for when the kid he was supposed to tutor arrived. "Yeah well, for (y/n), it was worth it. I don't mind." Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house just as Kyle had gotten to the living room. "I have to go now Stan, the kid I'm supposed to tutor is here."

Stan tried to stifle a laugh on the other line, failing miserably. _"Okay dude, I'll see you later. Have fun!"_ Before Kyle could ask what he meant by that, Stan had already hung up on him. Blinking a bit, he contemplated on calling him back, but decided not to. Shrugging his shoulders, Kyle placed the phone down onto the coffee table and went to answer the door.

"Hell-... Llo?"

"Hey Kyle!"

Kyle blinked a couple of times, raising a hand to rub his eyes and make sure he wasn't dreaming. Because there, standing at the door frame of his home, stood (y/n). She held her books and binder close to her chest, with a soft pink dusting her cheeks as she giggled that sweet giggle of hers at his confused expression. "(Y/n)? What are you doing here? I'm not allowed to hang out with anyone until my suspension is done." Although he said that, he was so happy to see her, it made his heart beat loudly in his chest as she got closer to him, giving him that smile he loved so much.

"I'm here to be tutored."

"To be tutored? Oh!"

He was her tutor! And she was his student!

Thank god for Mr. Garrison and his partner pairing skills!

"C-come in come in!" He stuttered, stepping aside to allow her in, blushing lightly as she made her way inside and glanced around happily.

"Kyle? Who is that?" His father called out, before coming out of the kitchen, cup of coffee in his hand. "Oh hello there, you must be Kyle's little friend (y/n)! Mrs. Broflovski told me all about you! My you're prettier than she described you!" (Y/n) and Kyle both blushed as his dad chuckled. "I can see why Kyle likes you-"

"Dad shut up!"

"-and he was so worried about not being able to spend more time with you! He really has good taste in girls-"

"(Y/N) LET'S GO UPSTAIRS SO THAT I CAN TUTOR YOU BYE DAD!" Kyle shouted in embarrassment as he took a hold of (y/n)'s hand, quickly but gently dragging her upstairs and away from his crazy father.

"Was it her honey?" Mrs. Broflovski called out, poking her head out from the kitchen door frame. Mr. Broflovski chuckled and nodded his head towards his wife. "It was! You were right dear, our son is head over heels for her!"

"My little bubby is growing up so fast."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tutoring was going really well, Kyle was a cute and very kind tutor, being patient and helping (y/n) out as sweetly as he could.

"Oh I get it now!" (Y/n) exclaimed, finishing up the formula and quickly answering the question, glad that they still had an hour left to spare. Kyle watched with adoring eyes, glad to finally be able to spend some time with her.

"And... Done!"

The young, red haired boy couldn't help but chuckle at the cute, accomplished expression on (y/n)'s face as she began to pack everything away. "That was fast, wasn't it."

She giggled and gave him a small nod, taking a cookie from the plate that had been on top of the desk when she arrived. "I guess it's because you're a good tutor." Kyle hummed in respond, smiling gently as he leaned his chin on his palm. He couldn't help but watch as (y/n) ate her cookie beside him, mewling with happiness as she ate. "Maybe it's because I have a beautiful student."

(Y/n) blushed deeply and turned to stare up at Kyle, watching as he leaned in closer to her. "I really like you (y/n)." He whispered, staring deeply into those (e/c) eyes of hers that he loved so damn much. She smiled back at him and nodded. "I like you too Kyle!"

Sighing, Kyle rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her closer to him. "You don't understand, I think... I think I'm in love with you..."

(Y/n) gasped softly, blushing to a crimson upon hearing her long time crush's confession. He liked her back, he even said he might be in love with her! "I think I'm in love with you too Kyle... I've liked you since we first met..." Pulling back a bit, Kyle placed a hand under (y/n)'s chin, lifting it up gently. Their faces just centimetres apart, as he slowly leaned in. "I may have been in love with you since the moment you stepped into the classroom..." With that, Kyle closed the gap between the two and finally, pressed his lips against hers.

It was the most amazing kiss he's ever had.

(Y/n) wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck, kissing back immediately as he pulled her in close, lifting one hand to run it through her soft, (h/l) (h/c) hair.

Just as Kyle ran his tongue over (y/n)'s bottom lip, a soft 'click' was heard, causing the two to pull apart and turn towards the door. They stared in shock as Kyle's mom and dad stood there, camera in Mr. Broflovski's hands while Ike giggled and clapped with joy. "Yay Kyle!" He cooed, clapping some more as (y/n) blushed and hid her face in her palms.

"Dad!" Kyle cried out, his face as red as his hair.

"Aww come on you two! Kiss again, I think this one is blurry!" Mr. Broflovski teased, shaking his camera as Kyle groaned with embarrassment, face palming himself. Mrs. Broflovski sniffled a bit and hugged Ike gently in her arms. "My little bubby is growing up."

"Mom!" Kyle shouted, his face a fire hydrant red at the sound of his pet name. (Y/n) couldn't help but giggle. "Bubby?"

"I-it's not funny!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Cartman!" Kyle called out, walking up to said boy who was at his locker getting all his things. Turning around, Cartman raised a brow at his red haired friend/rival. "What do you want Kyle?" He asked, rolling his eyes as he turned back towards his locker.

Clearing his throat, Kyle sighed and looked down. "Thanks for... Distracting (y/n) and for... Making Mark shit his pants in the hallways." He mumbled, trying hard not to get angry at the smirk that began to grow on Cartman's pudgy face. "Is that so, hm? Well, I know of a better way for you to thank me."

"What do you want."

"First!" He began, rubbing his chin as he thought. "I want you to give me some CheesyPoofs-"

"Here." Kyle quickly responded, handing the larger boy a bag of CheesyPoofs, knowing full well that captain fat ass would ask for some. Blinking in surprise, Cartman growled and took the bag, thinking again for a more embarrassing thing to ask of him. "Next! I want you to say, _'oh Cartman! You are so kewl and I'm so lame'_ "

"Oh Cartman, you are so cool and I'm so lame."

Cartman growled again and stomped his foot, throwing a small tantrum because he was unable to humiliate the Jew."Goddamn it Kyle! Fine! Now say that you're a stupid dirty money stealing Jew!"

Kyle growled and fisted his hands. "Damn it Cartman! I'm not going to say that!" From the corner of his eye, Cartman spotted (y/n) walking towards them, before he smirked down at his friend/rival. "Oh (y/n)! Kyle is being mean to me and stuff!"

"GODDAMN IT CARTMAN! DON'T YOU BRING MY GIRLFRIEND INTO THIS!"

Girlfriend.

Despite being angry at Cartman, Kyle couldn't help but smile. He finally had the girl of his dream with him and nothing could bring him down now.

But if Cartman does something stupid to ruin it, he's going to kick his ass!


	4. Jealous and Perverted - Kenny McCormick

 

"Eeekkk!"

The girls began to shriek as a small mouse ran around the floor. They all hopped onto the benches in the small change room and hoped that the mouse would just leave.

Chuckling, Kenny watched eagerly with his binoculars at the different girls in the locker room as he hid in the vent. They were all in the middle of changing and the blond boy had timed it right, before setting the mouse free. He took in the images of each and every single girl in the school all wearing their panties and bras, different sizes, colours and styles.

They were all so damn tasty.

"Get the fuck **out** of here Mickey!"

Ah shit.

One girl, wearing a sexy (f/c) lacy bra and panties growled, throwing her comb at the small mouse who dodged it and ran into a nearby vent. After dusting her hands off, she walked over to her comb and bent down, picking it up before turning to the others with a soft smile. "It's ok now girls, you can come down now, the little fucker is gone." The other girls sighed and stepped down from the benches, thanking her deeply before grabbing their clothes and changing.

The young blond boy groaned deeply to himself, he didn't even get a chance to take some pictures! But on the bright side he _did_ get an eyeful of a certain someone's sexy ass when she bent down. Turning around, the boy tried to go back the same way he came in order to get out of the vent. What he didn't notice was the (e/c) eyes that were glaring up at the vent where he had been hiding.

Oh he was in so much shit when she left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenny hummed to himself as he packed his backpack with books and such from his locker, his friends were waiting for him at the front of the school so that they could all walk together to the bus stop. Normally he'd hurry up and get his things, but today he decided to take his sweet ass time.

As he closed his locker door, someone grabbed him by the back of his jacket, turning him around quickly before pressing him against the lockers. Blinking in confusion as he dropped his backpack from shock, the young blond looked up, staring deeply into beautiful (e/c) eyes that were filled with rage and irritation.

"Hey (y/n)." He greeted, lifting his hand up to give her a short wave, only to have her growl at him in response. As she gripped the front of his jacket, bringing him close to her face as she glared at him. "Kenny, what the _fuck_ did I tell you about peeping into the girls' changing room?" Tilting his head in mock thought, Kenny simply shrugged his shoulders in a lazy manner, before giving her a smug look. "I don't remember. By the way (y/n), cute panties and bra. Victoria's Secret?"

Rolling her eyes, (y/n) slammed Kenny against the locker again and shook her head. "I told you not to peep when I'm in there you asshole! Next time you want to stare at the girls changing do it when I'm already finished and out of the change room. I almost hurt your pet mouse, Mickey." That being said, (y/n) let go of her friend's coat and began to straighten her clothes, before turning around to walk out of the school with Kenny.

"But what if I **_want_** to see you in your sexy panties?" Kenny muttered, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I'd rip your balls off and make you eat them."

The two chuckled as they walked out of the school, being close friends they normally treated each other as such. (Y/n) was always there for Kenny, and vice versa. They've been friends since they were in kindergarten, but (y/n) had to leave South Park a few years ago. She had only recently returned, and it was as though she never left in the first place.

Only difference was that Kenny was a perverted bastard and (y/n) cussed like a sailor. She wasn't like most girls in South Park, and because of it she was the one all the guys wanted. Not that she cared much, because the one guy she really loved was a perverted dick that only wanted pretty girls with big breasts and an hour glass figure.

Or you know.

A whore.

Heaving a sigh, (y/n) couldn't help but shake her head. She had to get over Kenny, she knew that only wanting one boy for so long will only end in heart break, her older brother told her so. Even worse if he was her best friend, because then it would end their friendship and she'd rather have her friendship with Kenny than risk it with a relationship.

"Anyways (y/n), that new Terrence and Phillip movie came out, finally. You want to go and watch it-" before Kenny could finish, a snowball made contact with his face, causing him to fall backwards on his ass to the ground.

Unable to help herself, (y/n) laughed, holding her stomach as Cartman, Kyle and Stan made their way towards them. "Goddamn it Kenny what the fuck took you so long!" Cartman cursed, giving (y/n) a swift nod before turning back towards the blond boy on the ground. Standing up, Kenny dusted his parka off quickly, sending Cartman a venomous glare. "Fuck you Cartman you fat asshole!"

"Don't call me fat you poverty stricken dick hole!"

Once her laughing fit was through, (y/n) wiped away a tear that had formed from her eye and shook her head at her crazy friends. "Hey guys." She greeted, smiling sweetly at Stan and Kyle who smiled back. "Hey (y/n)." Kyle greeted, before turning to stop Cartman and Kenny from strangling each other.

Stan smiled and looked down at his feet, avoiding the young (h/c) haired girl's eyes. "Hey (y/n), um, is it okay if we talk later?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Walking up to Stan, (y/n) patted his head softly as he lifted his chin up, staring deeply into his beautiful sky blue eyes. (Y/n) smiled softly at him and gave him a swift nod. "Sure thing Stan, just tell me when you want to talk and I'll be there."

"A-alone?" He stuttered, smiling in relief when (y/n) chuckled softly and nodded. "Sure thing. It'll just be the two of us, alone."

"Get a fucking room you two!"

Turning, Stan and (y/n) glared at Cartman, who simply laughed at them as he turned and began to walk away. "Just ignore lord fat ass over here, okay guys?" Kyle assured them, sending them a smile as he walked after Cartman. "Oi! Don't call me fat you dick sucking Jew!"

"Fuck you Cartman!"

Stan and (y/n) laughed and began to follow the two bickering boys, walking side by side as they talked about how their day was. As they chatted, none of the four noticed Kenny, whom was walking behind them gripping the straps of his backpack as he sent the back of Stan's head the dirtiest glare he could muster. Not liking the fact that he was making (y/n) smile and laugh.

He had to figure out what Stan wanted to speak with (y/n) about in private.

But first, he had to kick Cartman's ass for throwing that snowball at him. He ruined the only chance he had at asking (y/n) out to the movies!

That fat ass will PAY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenny sighed as he stared up at the dirty ceiling, he laid there in bed simply thinking about (y/n) and Stan, wondering what they were talking about.

"Maybe... Maybe Stan needs some help with Wendy again, everyone knows those two are having issues again." He mumbled to himself, raising a hand to run it through his hair, as he tried hard to convince himself that it was only because Stan needed girl advice.

Shaking his head, Kenny lifted his magazine and simply continued to read, eyes widening as he turned the page. He was so glad he got a new playboy magazine, the girls all had big breasts and such a sexy figure. "I wish I could run my hands down her thighs..." He mumbled, drooling as he turned the page.

"Can't you stop being perverted for one minute? Goddamn it Kenny."

Jumping in surprise, the young blond boy turned his head towards the sound, looking up at his window as he spotted (y/n) standing there, waving at him and knocking softly on the dirty glass. "(Y/n)? What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, placing his magazine down as he sat up, moving towards the window to open it. (Y/n) giggled and climbed inside with her backpack on, once in she dusted her pants and looked around raising a brow at all the new playboy posters of blondes and brunettes on the wall, they were all curvy and in skimpy bikinis. "Wow Ken, how are you ever going to get yourself a girlfriend with all these posters."

Shaking her head, she turned to sit down on Kenny's bed, only to see the playboy magazine the young blond had been reading before she came to bother him. "(Y/n), what are you doing here? Did something happen?" Kenny asked, sitting down next to her and raising a brow as she placed her backpack down on the ground.

(Y/n) simply hummed in respond, lifting the magazine and glancing through it, only to scrunch her nose as she turned every page. "Uh, yeah no. You're _so_ not going to get a girlfriend with all this porn and shit." She muttered, giggling when Kenny growled, taking the magazine out of (y/n)'s hands and throwing it aside. "Whatever, you still didn't answer my question."

(Y/n) laughed and reached into her bag, zipping it open as she began to pull out chips, sodas and a bunch of other treats. "I came to bother you, as always."

Kenny sighed and took a soda can, opening it as he watched (y/n) unpack the rest of the treats she brought with her. Once she was done, she took a bag of Lays and opened them, before leaning against the wall on Kenny's bed and sighing. "I was so bored at home. But seriously dude, you should calm your dick down a bit, you'll never get a girlfriend with all your perverseness." Kenny scoffed and placed his soda down on his side table, before moving to lay his head down on (y/n)'a chest.

This was something he loved about her, she was kind and although a bit bitchy, she was still cooler than most of the girls at school. She was also secretly really cuddly, and allowed Kenny to hug and cuddle her a lot. But if he went overboard, like that one time where he squeezed her boobs in front of everyone in the cafeteria, she would kick his ass from here to China.

"So, what did you and Stan talk about?" He mumbled, his eyes drifting close as he listened to the gentle beat of (y/n)'s heart against his ear. He hoped that she would tell him, they were best friends after all, she told him everything. Well almost everything, she didn't know about his crush on her...

Or the wet dreams he had...

(Y/n) hummed and chewed on a chip as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm dating Stan now."

Kenny's eyes shot open as he sat up, staring at her in the eyes hoping it wasn't true. "You're what?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit without him meaning to. (Y/n) simply nodded and continued to eat her chips, not really noticing the shocked look on Kenny's face. "Yeah, he asked me out a while ago. I was actually ganna tell you guys at school but I guess you're now the first to know. Unless Stan told Kyle. But anyways, there's more to it than just dating."

This can't be happening.

This cannot be happening, his best friend and long time crush was dating his other friend? No, no, no he did not approve!

"Why are you dating Stan!" The young blond shouted, not caring how angry his tone was as (y/n) stared back at him, her (e/c) eyes widening in shock. "Because... He asked me out?" She responded, sitting up and placing her chips down onto Kenny's side table, raising a brow in confusion as her blond friend sat there in silence, fisting his hands in his lap as he glared at the ground. "Kenny?" She asked, reaching out to touch his cheek, only to flinch when his normally calm sky blue eyes turned to glare at her. "Why him? Would you have gone out with Cartman if he asked you out? Or Kyle?"

She blinked, taking her hand back only to squeak in shock as Kenny gripped her wrist, pulling her in close as he stared deeply into her (e/c) eyes. "Would you? Would you just go out with anyone? What about me? What if I asked you out?"

"Kenny... What the fuck is wrong with you?" (Y/n) asked slowly, trying to take her wrist back, only to whine a bit as Kenny tightened his grip. "Answer me (y/n)!" He growled, stopping her from moving away from him. "Kenny let me go-"

"Answer my question first!"

"Kenny your hurting me-"

"What about Craig? Or maybe even Butters? Would you have dated them if they asked?" He roared, blinded by jealousy and rage.

"Kenny I swear to god-"

"Why Stan! Of all people why Stan!? You _KNOW_ he's with Wendy and-"

"KENNY LET ME GO YOU ASS WAD!"

Ripping her wrist away from his grip, (y/n) stepped back, holding her aching wrist close to her chest as she glared at her supposed friend. "Kenny, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" She growled, rubbing her wrist gently only to scowl as she noticed how it began to bruise. Great, now she had to go and explain to everyone how she got the bruise.

Maybe if she lied to them and said she was attacked by a dire bear when she was sneaking through the Forrest? No, wait fuck that, dire bears are only found in Canada.

Dire bears are just like bears you know, only dire.

Kenny sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks, he didn't intend to get that angry, he didn't mean to hurt (y/n), but he couldn't help it. He liked her too much to let her go to anyone else.

Much less love-retarded Stan.

"I'm just going to go." (Y/n) mumbled under her breath softly, sighing in frustration as she grabbed her backpack and started to climb out of the window. "Wait, (y/n)!" Kenny called out, placing his hand over hers as he tried to stop her. She sighed once again and looked up at him, watching as he stared down at their hands, a sad look crossing his features as he sighed. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

(Y/n) simply sighed again and took her hand away from his, ignoring the soft whimper Kenny made, and continued to climbed out of the window.

She just wanted to leave and let him cool off a bit, she knew it always took a while for Kenny to calm down after they get into an argument.

Kenny watched as she climbed out, trying to ignore the pain he felt in his heart, knowing he had hurt her when he told himself ages ago when she returned to South Park, that he wouldn't let anyone harm her. Once she was out of sight, the young blond boy growled and slammed his fist down onto the windowsill. "Goddamn it!"

He had blown it, he let his temper get the best of him and he had harmed her. All because he was angry at the thought of (y/n) with Stan. Why did Stan want to date (y/n) anyways? He had Wendy! So what could he want with (y/n)?

Damn it if he was simply using (y/n) and playing with her feelings he was going to kick Stan's ass!

Kenny growled in frustration as he ran his hands through his blond locks once again.

Damn, he was pissed off as fuck.

Turning, the young blond grabbed his magazine and headed towards the bathroom.

He needed to blow off some steam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenny sighed as he walked towards the bus stop, dragging his feet lazily as he glared at the ground. He was still thinking about what happened the night (y/n) had come to visit him. Lifting a hand to his face, he rubbed his aching eyes.

He hasn't been able to sleep a wink, because every time he fell asleep, all he saw was (y/n) and Stan being all lovey-Dovey with each other. But that wasn't all he saw, sometimes he would dream where one minute he was with (y/n), and the two were having fun and laughing as normal, then suddenly, the dream would change and he found himself sitting alone on the ground. At first he was confused, until he began to hear moans echoing all around him.

Now, sex dreams were nothing unusual for Kenny, since he had them often, but as he stood to walk around the moans got louder and louder, until he hit what seemed to be a glass wall. Looking through the glass wall, Kenny would stare in shock, because there, on the other side, was (y/n) and Stan, on a bed doing the nasty.

Kenny would bang on the glass, calling for them to stop, only to get angry as the two continued. Kenny would normally wake up irritated and angry, ready to grab a bat and bash Stan's face in, but he knew (y/n) was never the type to do those things.

Maybe he really was too perverted for his own good.

Sighing in frustration, the blond ran a hand through his hair and tried to shake his thoughts away from those stupid dreams.

"Hey Kenny!"

Oh no lord fat ass is here.

"Hey Kenny." Kyle greeted, raising a brow at his angry friend, sharing a confused glance with Cartman before turning back to the blond in confusion. The walk to the bus stop was quiet, which normally, meant one of them was pissed off beyond belief. "So." Cartman began, thinking of a way to end the silence between them all. "I heard that all Jews are waiting in hiding with their gold, in order to kill everyone else and eat all our flesh for more gold."

"Fuck you Cartman! Stop making up bull crap lies you son of a bitch!" Kyle quickly retaliated, pushing the larger boy away from him.

The two bickered, as always. Not that Kenny really cared, he was too busy thinking about his dreams. He wouldn't mind beating up Stan, but he guessed it was also his fault since he didn't confess to (y/n) when he should have. And now the girl of his dreams was with Stan.

He now had all her sweet laughs, her beautiful smiles, her amazing self and her love.

The more that he thought about it, the angrier he got, gripping the straps of his backpack as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hey guys!"

Turning their heads, they watched as Stan and (y/n) walked hand in hand towards them. "Whoa, no way." Cartman mumbled, raising a brow as the two stopped before them. "Oh what the fuck?" Kenny cursed under his breath, glaring at their joined hands. Somewhere out there some god was laughing down at him.

"I'll uh, I'll explain it later okay?" Stan mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. (Y/n) just rolled her eyes playfully and flicked the side of Stan's head. "Jeez no need to be so nervous Stanny, I'm sure they'll understand."

Kenny simply growled, watching from a distance as the guys all talked about the new Terrence and Phillip movie that recently came out. Luckily for him the school bus arrived, stopping before them as they got inside. Kenny sighed and waited for everyone to get in before entering himself, (y/n) right in front of him.

As (y/n) went to take a seat next to the window, Kenny made his way to her and sat himself down before Stan could even try. "Sorry Stan." He apologized, not really meaning it as he placed his backpack down on the ground and watched as the raven haired boy sit down next to Kyle. Heaving a sigh of relief, the young blond turned to his long time crush. "(Y/n)... Listen I-"

"If this is about what happened before it's okay man, I'm not mad at you." She interrupted, sending him her sweetest smile.

Kenny couldn't help the small whine that escaped his lips, as he laid his head down on her shoulder in defeat. (Y/n) blinked, before patting Kenny's head softly. "Hey... You doing okay there Ken Ken?" She asked, raising a brow when Kenny simply moved closer to her and sighed.

She was just too beautiful for him to stay mad at. Her bright smile that seemed to make any day a bright one, her amazing (e/c) eyes that seemed to sparkle whenever she laughed, and her beautiful (h/l), (h/c) hair that seemed to frame her face perfectly.

She was truly a treasure.

(Y/n) just gave him a soft smile, before turning to look back out the window. Kenny did seem too tired to talk when they had arrived at the bus stop, what harm could it do to just let him rest for a few minutes on her shoulder?

She could always wake him up when they arrived at school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He couldn't take it anymore, this was going a bit far.

Kenny could practically **FEEL** his eye twitch uncontrollably with rage, as he kept hearing students all around the school talk about what a great couple (y/n) and Stan were. Turns out Stan had broken up with Wendy, big surprise, a few days ago so now Stan was dating (y/n), and Wendy was being a whiny little whore about wanting Stan back.

She could have him back as long as Stan stopped dating (y/n), and stopped **TOUCHING HER**.

He couldn't help a low growl that escaped his lips, watching Stan and (y/n) laugh across the lunch table. Stan would always lift his hand and run it through her luscious (h/c) hair, or even make her kiss his cheek.

It was pissing him off!

"Hey (y/n)?" Stan asked, leaning his head against her shoulder with a thankful smile on his face. (Y/n) hummed in respond, smiling as she leaned her head on his. "I love you."

Kenny fisted his hands together, knowing that his knuckles were probably white underneath his maroon coloured gloves as he prayed to every god he knew that (y/n) would respond with a, 'no Stan, I don't love you I love Kenny'.

(Y/n) giggled and nodded softly. "I love you t-"

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!"

Everyone at the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and turned to watch as Kenny stood from his seat, stomping his way out of the cafeteria doors and grumbling to himself.

Everyone blinked in confusion, as they stared at the doors for a few more seconds, wondering what just happened. Cartman was the first to snap out of his shock, shaking his head before raising a brow. "What the fuck is wrong with Kenny?"

Shaking out of her shock, (y/n) sighed and began to stand. "I'll go get him. Maybe someone messed with his porn again. Cough Cartman cough."

"Hey! That was one time and it was only because Kenny was making fun of Polly prissy pants!"

"You gathered all his playboy magazine collection at the back of the school, covered it in gasoline and lit the whole thing on fire." Stan deadpanned, rolling his eyes when Cartman growled at him.

"You still don't fucking make fun of Polly prissy pants!"

By the time the two had started an argument, (y/n) was out of the cafeteria, walking down the halls as she looked all over for a familiar orange coat.

"Kenny!" She called out, looking about the empty halls for her best friend. He had been acting weird the whole school day, with a look on his face that seemed like he would explode with rage any second now. He seemed fine when she was with him, it was only when Stan was around that he looked like a ticking time bomb. "Kenny I swear to god that if you died in the halls, I'm going to be really pissed off at you!"

She was the only one that knew about Kenny's curse, she knew that he dies one day, but comes back the next day unharmed as though he never died in the first place. When she had first brought it up to the blond, he hugged the fuck out of her, saying he was glad at least someone out there missed him and remembered when he died.

Even if she had cried her eyes out and beat him up for scaring her shitless. I mean what kind of person would forget the way their best friend was brutally decapitated because of a flying axe?

"Ken- oh there you are."

Of course Kenny would be on the steps of the school hall with a playboy magazine in hand. Rolling her eyes, (y/n) moved to sit down next to him and raised a brow. "You know," she began looking up at the _'Go Cows!'_ signs around the walls. "If Mr. Mackey sees you with that, he'll take it away and you'd get in trouble again."

"Fuck Mr. Mackey, he can suck my juicy long dick."

Despite being worried, (y/n) couldn't help but laugh. Kenny always knew how to make her laugh with his randomness. As she wrapped her arms around her stomach, Kenny stared at her from underneath his lashes, enjoying the way the sound of her sweet laughter echoed throughout the empty halls.

She was just, so damn beautiful.

Once her laughing fit was over, (y/n) tuned to Kenny and give him a soft smile. "Your juicy long dick?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the smug look on Kenny's face. "It's nice and big, you wanna see it?" (Y/n) giggled and shook her head when Kenny wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"No thanks I'm good." (Y/n) mumbled, waving her hand around aimlessly, Kenny chuckled and placed his magazine down, resting his cheek on his open palm as he stared at her with a smile on his face. "You're really pretty (y/n)."

(Y/n) smiled and flicked Kenny's forehead. "Sure thing Ken Ken, whatever makes you happy."

Kenny lifted his hand up and quickly held onto hers, holding it gently as he stared deeply into her eyes. " _You_ make me happy."

(Y/n) couldn't help the blush that coated her cheeks as she stared back at him, he was giving her a look of longing and love, it was weird because no other boy had ever given her such a look. "Um, okay. I'm glad I make you happy."

Kenny sighed and held her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb gently over her knuckles. "Why did you have to get with Stan." He whispered, sighing as he gazed deeply into (y/n)'s bright (e/c) orbs, enjoying the cute blush that was dusting her cheeks. Slowly, he began to scoot closer to her, leaning his face in until they were just centimetres apart. "(Y/n)." He whispered, watching as her eyes drifted close. He looked down at her plump lips, before allowing his own eyes to drift close and-

"Hey guys!"

Goddamn it Stan!

Squeaking in shock, (y/n) turned her head away from Kenny and quickly placed a bright smiled on her lips. Standing, she took her hand away from Kenny's and walked over to Stan, who was running up to them. "I have awesome news!" He cheered, hugging her tightly.

(Y/n) let out a soft giggle and hugged back, ignoring the feeling of Kenny's heated glare on the back of their heads. "So what's the news?" She asked, leaning back to stare at her raven haired friend, who simply smiled back at her in victory. "I promise I'll tell you later! Right now we should probably head back, the guys are finishing up their lunch and getting ready for gym." (Y/n) nodded and held his hand as the two began to walk, until someone grabbed her other hand and stopped her.

Turning, Stan and (y/n) raised a brow at Kenny, who was gripping (y/n)'s free hand. Growling softly, Kenny pulled her back into his arms, wrapping them around her waist and resting his chin on (y/n)'s shoulder, giving Stan a dirty look. "We'll see you at the cafeteria in a while Stan."

Blinking in confusion, Stan furrowed his eyebrows at them, but nodded at him nonetheless. "Uh, ok. See you guys there I guess." He mumbled, slowly walking away, stopping to look back at (y/n) with a questioning look on his face. (Y/n) simply shrugged her shoulders back at him, watching as he headed back to the cafeteria. Once they were alone, she sighed and turned to give her blond friend a confused look. "Kenny?" She asked, raising a brow as the taller male stood up straight, lifting his hand up to his hood and taking it off. Sky blue eyes stared down at her with a sad expression. "Are you okay-"

Before she could finish her question, Kenny had pushed her up against the locker, both of his hands holding her wrists up high as he smashed their lips together.

Kenny was kissing her.

Kenny.

Was kissing.

_Her._

Pulling away, (y/n) stared up at him, sighing in frustration. "Goddamn it Kenny let me go." She demanded, sending him a stern look. He simply stared back at her, showing no emotion before leaning down to kiss her again, growling a little when she turned her head away. "Kenny let go."

"No!"

Flinching in shock at the anger in Kenny's voice, (y/n) lifted her head, staring at the furious and hurt expression on his face. The blond quickly took a deep breath, before laying his head down on (y/n)'s shoulder, sighing sadly. "Why Stan?" He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Why Stan? Why did you have to go and date Stan?" He asked again, lifting his head up as he let go of her wrists. "Why did you have to say yes to him (y/n)."

(Y/n) didn't know what to do, she was so confused and in shock. Feeling hurt at her silence, Kenny leaned his forehead against hers, lifting his hands to gently cup her cheeks and rubbing his thumb against one of her cheeks softly. "I love you, so why did you have to go and date Stan."

(Y/n) could feel her heart skip a beat at hearing his confession, standing there, frozen in place as she slowly tried to register what she had just heard. Taking this small window of opportunity, the blond placed a hand under (y/n)'s chin and lifted it up gently, before leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

She hesitated at first, before slowly, kissing back and lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck. Dropping his hands, Kenny placed them on her hips, bringing her close as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, while his other hand snuck its way inside (y/n)'s shirt and up her chest.

Growling, she lifted her hand and smacked him in the back of the head hard, "Goddamn it Kenny where the hell are you touching!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You two... Were faking it?"

Nodding, (y/n) rolled her eyes as Kenny laid back on his bed, staring up at his bedroom ceiling as he tried to take in all the information he had just received. After the whole, 'kicking Kenny's ass at school' scenario, Stan finally explained to the others that he had asked (y/n) to pretend to be his girlfriend, so he could get back at Wendy. Once Wendy had asked Stan to get back together, he rejected her.

Brutally.

In front of everyone.

And it was totally awesome.

Once they had explained everything, Stan thanked (y/n) for being a great friend and helping him out. Kenny, who was now sporting a black eye for attempts of molestation, ended up cheering and running out of the school and onto the streets happily, thanking god that (y/n) didn't really like Stan.

But then he got hit by a truck.

While everyone was shocked and screaming at Kenny's dead body, (y/n) shook her head and face palmed.

"So, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Kenny asked, sitting up on his bed and sending her a bright smile. "Huh?" She mumbled, breaking out of her thoughts as she stared at her perverted blond friend. Chuckling, he stood and walked over to her, taking his hood off quickly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and bringing her close to him. "I asked if we're dating now, I mean I did kiss you and you aren't dating anyone."

Crossing her arms (y/n) looked away, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. "And if I _am_ dating someone?"

"I'll kick their ass for trying to steal my girl."

(Y/n)'s face turned to a bright crimson as she turned back to her blond friend, shocked at seeing the serious expression on his face. "Besides, I already know you love me, your brother told me so." (Y/n)'s jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at him. "H-he told you? Since when! And why do you even talk with Javan? He's anti-social!"

Kenny chuckled and nuzzled his cheek against hers softly. "Who else do you think gets me all my porn?" Ah, so that's where he's been getting all those posters, movies and magazines from. She won't be able to look look her brother straight in the eyes for a few days, or months.

Maybe even a couple of years.

"So, aren't you going to say it?" Looking at him, (y/n) tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

Kenny chuckled again and began to kiss her neck softly. "Aren't you going to confess to me? Tell me how much you love me?" Ignoring the way his lips felt kisses felt upon her neck, (y/n) sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "I love you too Kenny, ever since we were little."

Smiling smugly, the young blond lifted a hand and placed it under (y/n)'s chin, gently lifting it up and leaning down to plant the sweetest kiss on her lips. Without hesitation, she kissed back, running her hands through his soft, blond locks as he held her closer to him.

Licking her bottom lip, Kenny allowed his hand to slowly make its way to cup (y/n)'s ass.

"GODDAMN IT KENNY!"

"It's just a little squeeze!"

"Little squeeze my ass!"

"That's what I want to squeeze, unless you let me squeeze your boobs."

"DAMN IT KENNY YA PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Despite getting chased around his house by the girl of his dreams, Kenny was happy. He finally had her all to himself and no one else could take her from him.

God help them if they ever tried.


	5. Operation: Rat Out Bitch Wendy - Stan Marsh

 

"Did you hear? Stan and Wendy went at it _again!_ "

"Oh I _know!_ Wendy can do _so_ much better!"

"Stan is cute and all, but he is just not boyfriend material."

Gossip was all that the girls at South Park knew how to do with expertise. Rolling her (e/c) eyes, (y/n) closed her locker door and made her way down the hall. She never really got along with the rest of the girls at school, they were all too bitchy, too girly, or just too annoying for her taste.

That and she hated Wendy, that damn hoe. It wasn't anything personal...

Ok maybe it was, but only because she kept hurting Stan and making herself look like the victim.

Shaking her head (y/n) continued to walk on out of school grounds. It was Friday and she just wanted to head on home with no one to bother her, since her brother was at a friend's house for the weekend and her parents are going to be out of town for their honeymoon.

This meant she could indulge in being lazy and doing what she wanted for the whole weekend. To make things better it was going to be a long weekend, meaning no school Monday. And since the school was having a huge conference meeting on Tuesday, it meant no school Tuesday either!

Life was good at the moment.

"Geez Wendy why are you still with him?"

(Y/n) sighed as she walked passed the park, where Wendy and her skanky best friend were sitting around and chatting.

"I already told you Bebe. I'm with Stan because he's captain of the football team, and I'm head cheerleader. If I want to have a perfect romance and have something good to tell my kids then I **_NEED_** to make this relationship work."

What the fuck?

Stopping in her tracks, (y/n) turned her head in the direction of the two gossiping bitches, raising a brow as they talked about one of her best guy friends. She quickly sneaked her way closer to some bushes behind the bench where the two girls sat, making sure not to make any noise as she took out her cell, getting ready to record their conversation just in case. She could always use the blackmail material to get what she wanted, since these dumb bitches were all so predictable.

Boy she needed to stop hanging around Cartman so much, she was slowly turning into him.

Once she knew it was recording, (y/n) raised her cell up and began to record everything they said.

Heaving a sigh Bebe rolled her eyes and shook her head at her best friend. "Seriously? Wendy I know you don't really love Stan. You did once but not anymore, you have a crush on... Who was it again?"

Wendy gave her a soft smile. "I like Token. He's really smart and handsome, and I heard he's the best on the football team." Bebe giggled, crossing her legs together in a girl-like fashion. "You're probably just waiting for him to become team captain."

Wendy gasped lightly and punched her friend in the arm softly, before letting out a giggle. "Shh not so loud! But anyways if he _does_ become team captain, I'll just tell Stan I don't love him anymore."

"Why are you with him again? You don't need to make your relationship like some teen movie you know." Bebe mumbled, looking down at her nails and sighing softly as the nail polish she'd applied a while back began to peel.

"I know I know it's just... Well you've heard the rumours. I don't want to give Stan to anyone else, he's loyal and he always gets me what I want if I ask him." Bebe laughed and shoved her friend gently. "You naughty girl! You like him because he gets you all those flowers and chocolates."

"Maybe, he's also a good listener. I may not love him like I used to but he's good to have around." She responded, giggling along with Bebe. (Y/n) could practically feel her jaw hit the ground.

That dumb hooker was just using Stan! Not on her watch she wasn't.

Growling softly (y/n) stopped the recording and saved it to her phone, making sure to send a copy to her computer and to Cartman in case. Cartman was one of her closest buddies and he would always help her out if she asks. And if he gets something deep fried, covered in powdered cheese or dipped in chocolate in return.

"Dumb bitch." She mumbled, before quickly making her way out of the bushes and heading home.

Oh, Wendy is so going to get it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok so let me get this straight," Cartman began, staring at (y/n) as she sat on his couch, serious look plastered on her face as he held his cell phone in his hands. "You want my help, to get back at Wendy?"

"Yup." (Y/n) responded, thanking mrs. Cartman as she placed down a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate onto the coffee table before them. As soon as (y/n) had the recording, she ran her ass all the way to Cartman's house, making him listen to the recording and asking for his help.

Cartman smirked as he made himself comfortable on his chair, giving her a smug look. "You come to me at this time of need, to ask the great, godfather Cartman, for a favour?" He spoke, using what he calls his, _'godfather'_ tone. Rolling her (e/c) eyes at him, (y/n) picked up her mug of hot chocolate and blew on it softly, before taking a sip. "Cut the crap fat ass. You know there's something in it for you if you help me out."

"Hey!" He growled, giving (y/n) a dirty look as he fisted his hands. "Don't call me fat you fucking- something in it for me you say?" He cut himself off, giving her an interested look. Smirking, (y/n) nodded and placed her mug down as she reached for a cookie. "I have a copy of that new game you wanted."

Gasping, Cartman stared at her in utter disbelief. "You don't mean..."

"Yup."

"How the fuck did you get your hands on Bitch Wars 5 for Xbox?! That game hasn't even been released yet!" Cartman shouted, staring at (y/n) deeply as she simply hummed and continued to eat her cookie. "You remember my older brother, Javan? He's a beta tester and they gave him three copies. One for himself, one for me and one to give to a friend."

Cartman froze on his spot, staring at the girl who he called his best friend and partner in crime, before thinking about it. "Alright, I'll help you out. But only because you have Bitch Wars 5 and not because I secretly consider you my best friend." (Y/n) couldn't help the smug smile that crawled its way to her lips as she crossed her legs, reaching down to pick up her mug of hot chocolate, lifting it up as a toast. "Pleasure doing business with you, fat ass Cartman."

Cartman lifted his own mug and copying her gesture, clinking it softly against (y/n)'s mug as he nodded. "And a pleasure doing business with you as well, bitch (y/n)." The two drank their hot chocolate and began to discuss operation:

**Rat Out Bitch Wendy.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Wednesday, the time, was 8:30 am.

(Y/n) made her way towards the bus stop, looking around for any signs of her friends. She usually never rode the school bus, but in order to start the operation, she needed to start getting closer to Stan and make him open his eyes.

That and she needed to discuss things more with Cartman.

Should Stan refuse to open his eyes and see what a whore Wendy really was, he will learn the hard way that his girlfriend, is a two-face skank.

"(Y/n)!"

Turning her head to look behind her, (y/n) couldn't help the small smile on her face as she spotted Stan making his way towards her. "Morning Stan, you seem happier then usual." She greeted, slowing down to walk side by side with the raven haired boy as they both made their way towards the usual stop.

"I am! I was talking with Kyle last night and he made me realize something yesterday..." He announced, fading off as he slowly began to blush, looking down at the ground with a soft smile on his face.

 _'Did he already figure out that Wendy was an ass sucking bitch?'_ (Y/n) thought, looking up at the clear blue sky. If Stan found out it would make their whole mission useless.

"Morning guys!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, (y/n) glanced up ahead, smiling and giving Kyle a short wave as he walked up to them with Cartman and Kenny following behind. "Morning." Stan greeted back, as the three came to a stop at the usual bus stop.

"Um (y/n), could you come here for a quick second?" Cartman mumbled as he reached for her hand, pulling her aside for a moment.

Once he made sure the others weren't listening, he turned his back towards them and leaned in to (y/n)'s face. "Ok so listen." He whispered. "Do you want to go on an all out _'embarrass-this-bitch'_ thing or should we head straight to exposing her?"

Thinking about it for a quick moment, (y/n) smirked and leaned in to whisper back. "How about a _'fuck-you-whore-I'm going-to-ruin-your-whole-day-and-then-expose-you'_ thing?"

"Okay okay how about a _'fuck-you-whore-I'm-going-to-make-your-life-miserable-and-you-can't-do-shit-about-it'_ thing?" He responded, chuckling a bit as he thought of different thing to do to mess with Wendy.

"Or maybe a _'I'll-turn-your-friends-against-you-for-even-trying-to-fuck-with-one-of-my-friends-you-bitch'_ thing?" (Y/n) whispered back, getting a bit excited. She couldn't wait to show Wendy what it's like when you mess with one of (y/n) (l/n)'s friends.

"Or! You can go with my ultimate, _'fucking-hooker-will-shit-herself-in-front-of-everyone-then-break-an-arm-and-finally-get-exposed-like-the-bitch-she-is'_ thing?"

"Oh my god Cartman you're the best I love you!" (Y/n) squealed, jumping up on the spot for a bit before hugging him tightly. "Hey! Let me go goddamn it!" He screeched, blushing a bit because he was not used to getting hugged by girls. Cartman, although best friends with (y/n), still believed in the cooties thing between girls and boys.

Giggling, she let him go, but not before giving him a soft smack in the back of the head. "Come on fat ass let's go before they get suspicious." She teased, walking back to her friends and ignoring Cartman's screaming. "Fuck you bitch! Don't call me fat goddamn it!"

As they stood, (y/n) couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the shocked looks on Kenny, Kyle and Stan's faces. "Something wrong?" She asked, rolling her eyes as she heard Cartman mumbling about her being a complete bitch behind her. "What... Was that?" Kyle asked, eyeing the two suspiciously. Just as (y/n) was about to open her mouth to respond, Cartman crossed his arms and stared straight ahead of him. "Shut up Kyle, you're a Jew so it's none of your business."

Growling, Kyle picked up some snow and threw it at the chubby brunet's face. "Fuck you fat ass!"

(Y/n) and Kenny simply laughed as the two began to fight, as per usual. But no one had noticed the cast fallen look on Stan's face, as he gripped the straps of his backpack tightly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Stan!"

Turning his head, the young raven haired boy inwardly sighed, before turning his body to speak with his girlfriend. "Hey Wendy, what's up?"

Wendy smiled, she was in her cheer leading uniform, books in hand. "You ready for the game this Friday?" She asked. Being captain of the football team, Stan had to get everyone ready for a big game they were going to have soon. And of course this was the last game the football team will be having with a rival school and it was said to be the biggest one yet, with a gold trophy and everything. "Yup! (Y/n) will be there too since I always save her a seat up front."

Wendy couldn't help but frown at the very mention of the girl's name. "Oh, where will she be sitting?" She asked, not liking the happy look on Stan's face. "Well since the coach likes (y/n), she'll probably be standing near the benches with the other players or helping out with the equipment."

"Oh." Wendy mumbled. She and (y/n) never did get along, not since the two had that big argument in the halls over what she had said about Cartman. None of the other girls at school liked (y/n) either, but none of them did anything about it, the last time they tried it only ended in bloodshed.

Monica had even moved away because of how badly hurt she was and her parents feared for her safety. And even if they tried to sue her or call the police on them, her older brother would bail her out any chance he got.

Sighing, Wendy snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked back at Stan, who was going on and on about what a great girl (y/n) was. "Listen, Stan," she began, raising a brow at the eager look her boyfriend held. "I don't want you hanging around (y/n). You know how I feel about her."

Blinking in shock, all Stan could respond with was a confused look and a soft. "What?"

Sighing again, Wendy grabbed ahold of the young boy's hand and held it gently in her own. "I don't like (y/n). She's a troublemaker and she's really bitchy, it wouldn't surprise me if she were a two faced bitch either. I think it's best for you to stay away from her."

"Excuse me?" Stan growled, taking his hand back from her grip as he glared at her. "You want me to stay away from my friend just because you don't like her?" Wendy rolled her eyes, here we go again. Lately, all their fights always started because of (y/n), this was the exact reason why she didn't want Stan near her.

"You know how I feel about her Stan, just don't talk to her until the game this Friday and then you can go back to talking with that faking bitch." She responded, raising a brow at the sight of her boyfriend gripping the books in his hands tightly.

"Listen, Wendy." Stan began, sending her a serious look. "Can't you understand that asking me to stay away from (y/n) is like me asking you to stay away from Bebe?"

"(Y/n) isn't like Bebe ok Stan? Bebe isn't a bitch who loves to make other people miserable." Wendy responded, placing her hand on her hip as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No you're right, Bebe is just a manipulative whore." The young, raven haired boy blurted out, his eyes widening a bit as soon as he realized he had thought that out loud. "Oh shit, I said that out loud didn't I." He mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he counted down from three in his mind. Sure enough, Wendy growled and pushed him against his locker, as usual. "Fuck you Stan! Just don't talk to me for at least two days you asshole! How could you!" She screeched, grabbing everyone who was also in the hall's attention.

With tears in her eyes, Wendy turned and began to stomp away.

"Oh god he made her cry." A girl whispered, glaring at Stan as he sighed and went back to getting the rest of his things from his locker.

"What a jerk!"

"Oh poor Wendy."

"What do you think he said to her this time?"

Ignoring the gossip, Stan slammed his locker door close and began to walk away to his class. He was so sick of having to deal with Wendy's shit.

Kyle was right...

He was probably only with Wendy because he didn't want to be alone and he feared rejection.

Walking into the boy's washroom, Stan placed his books down onto the ground and opened the tab. He quickly rinsed his face a few times with cold water in order to cool his anger down, before grabbing some paper towels and wiping his face clean. Staring at his reflection, Stan sighed and shook his head.

He already had a girl whom he loved, so why was he with this bitch again?

"You know what?" He spoke, staring at himself straight in the eyes, before giving himself a determined look. "Fuck Wendy. I don't need her! Besides, I don't love her anymore..."

Feeling a burst of confidence, Stan nodded to himself and threw the paper towel into the trash, before picking up his books and heading out the door.

Being with someone you don't love was a waste of time, it was stupid and he was just going to end it.

If he was going to be in a relationship he was going to be in a happy one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did she eat it?" (Y/n) asked, looking around as she stood with Cartman at the back of the school during recess.

"Yeah she did, more then she should have actually." He responded, chuckling to himself and feeling smug.

Bitch Wars 5 for Xbox will soon be his.

(Y/n) and Cartman had begun **Operation: Rat Out Bitch Wendy.**

Cartman had baked some cookies and brought it to school, putting in a lot of laxatives and placing them in Wendy's lunchbox. So that at lunch she would shit herself so hard in the cafeteria, embarrassing herself in front of everyone in the whole school.

But knowing Wendy, she wouldn't just give up, she would also try to continue the routine for the Positive Thinking assembly after lunch. There, (y/n) would use her slingshot and smack one of the cheerleaders in the head with a bouncy ball, causing them to tumble and since Wendy was at the top of that pyramid. She would fall the hardest and probably break an arm.

After that they will wait it out until the game on Friday to unleash the recording of her talking with Bebe about using Stan.

"This is going to be awesome." (Y/n) mumbled, rubbing her hands together as she and Cartman both gave an evil chuckle.

"Hey, did you guys just say you were going to ruin that peppy cheerleader's school life?"

Turning, (y/n) gave the goth kids a short wave. "Yup, may her blood rain down and darkness with chaos ruin her so called perfect life. I want to strip her of all that she thought was happiness and fill her with nothing but pain, misery and despair." She responded.

(Y/n) always got along with the goth kids, but only because she knew how to talk to them. That and she was the one that usually brought them coffee when they ran out.

"No way." Pete mumbled, shaking the hair away from his face. "That was so hardcore goth." Henrietta and the others nodded.

"Real hardcore goth for a conformist." Michel complimented, before they went back to their smoking.

And that was a real nice compliment coming from the goth kids, because they hated conformists and everybody else that was none goth.

Cartman rolled his eyes but continued. "Ok so I was thinking of ruining her life at the football game this Friday." He suggested, nodding along with (y/n) as they silently agreed. "That's perfect Cartman. You never cease to amaze me fat ass."

"Why thank you, you downtown hooker." He responded, before leaving as the school bell rang, signalling the end of recess.

This was going to be sweet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was lunchtime and as always, the lunchroom was filled with the happy chatter of children as they all giggled and gossiped.

"Yeah I'm telling you, she totally wants me." Clyde spoke, staring at a blonde girl named Annie, who was sitting with the other cheerleaders.

"Right Clyde she totally wants you, by the way did I mention I'm the king of Mars?" Craig muttered, causing the rest of the guys at the table to laugh. Once the laughter died down, Craig turned to Stan and raised a brow at him. "Hey, I heard that you had another fight with Wendy."

"Yeah man." Token added in, turning towards the raven haired boy. "What was the deal with that? What did you fight about this time?" The whole group turned towards him with an intrigued look. Heaving a sigh, Stan put down his juice box and rolled his eyes at all of his friends. "Oh you know, she was bothering me because she doesn't want me to speak with (y/n)."

Upon hearing her name, (y/n) turned to him and blinked in confusion, tilting her head to the side with her cheese pizza in hand. "Huh?" She asked.

Blushing, Stan looked away and nodded. "She said I shouldn't really talk with you. But I told her you're my friend so why wouldn't I talk to you? Then I called Bebe a manipulative whore because she called you a bitch who loves to make other people miserable." Sighing in frustration, Stan lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache forming behind his eyes as he remembered the fight. "Then she cried like she usually does and yelled at me, before running away."

Kyle patted Stan's back softly and shook his head, sometimes his relationship with Wendy got a little out of hand and was confusing as fuck for the rest of them. Growling, (y/n) glared at Wendy from her seat and huffed. "Don't listen to her Stan, she's just repeating the cycle like a whore with regular customers."

Wendy was laughing from her seat with her friends, until a loud rumbling was heard, causing her to quiet down and place a hand on her stomach with a confused look on her face.

Cartman chuckled and turned to (y/n), who was talking with Stan about heading to watch a movie on Saturday. "Hey, hey (y/n)." Cartman began, placing his hand over hers as he caught her attention, leaning over Cartman whispered into (y/n)'s ear before pointing towards Wendy.

Turning her head, the young, (h/c) haired girl smiled at the sight. The two watched as Wendy stood and attempted to head off to the washroom, only to trip and suddenly.

She shit her pants in front of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Ah dude!" Cartman shouted, laughing loudly as he wrapped an arm around (y/n)'s shoulder.

That went better then expected.

"Ewww!" (Y/n) responded, hand flying to her nose as she leaned up against Cartman. The two began to laugh out loud, ignoring Wendy's and Bebe's dirty look. As they laughed they somehow encouraged everyone else to laugh, causing the raven haired teen to blush and get up, walking awkwardly out the cafeteria doors.

As they all laughed, Stan glared at the two, mostly at Cartman. He didn't like what he was seeing.

Just what was (y/n)'s relationship with fat ass? Since when are they so close? And why are they so secretive all of a sudden.

Shaking with rage, Stan secretly vowed to get to the bottom of it, he just needed to have (y/n) all to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) hummed softly as she washed her hands in the washroom sink, **Operation: Rat Out bitch Wendy** was going great so far. Within a few minutes the assembly will start and soon, Wendy will fall from her pyramid and down to the ground Mwahaha-

"Goddamn it I should stop hanging out with Cartman so much, he's making me sound evil." She mumbled as she turned off the tab, reaching over to grab a paper towel and dry her hands off.

Soon, Stan will know what a two faced bitch Wendy was and wouldn't have to deal with her so much.

(Y/n) sighed as she threw the paper towel into the trash, before staring at her reflection. Secretly, she liked Stan, but was doing this the right way of showing that she liked him?

On one side, she was saving her friend from being led on. But on the other, she was betraying his trust, causing him to break up with the girl he's been in love with for what seemed to be like forever.

Then again, Wendy won't be harming Stan anymore. But she was also choosing to hurt him faster by doing this.

"As shit." She cursed under her breath, staring at her reflection straight in the eyes, before sighing. "Great... I'm having second thoughts... I need to talk with someone about it before I pull a Cartman and fuck shit up even more."

Nodding to herself, (y/n) dusted her hands off and turned to leave the washroom. She'd talk to Kenny, he was a good listener and knew when to keep his mouth shut. Normally she'd go to Kyle, but where it involved Stan, he would either pressure her to tell him the truth or tell Stan himself.

There were times when one needed to head to Kyle, and others when one needed Kenny.

Once exiting the washroom, (y/n) turned to head off to the gym. She already started this, so she might as well end it.

"(Y/n)!"

Someone grabbed her wrist gently, turning her around to face them.

Thinking someone was going to start something, she prepared herself to kick some ass, only to raise a brow in confusion as she stared into those light blue eyes she had come to love. "Stan?" She asked, watching as he gave her a soft smile, letting go of her wrist in order to hold her hand softly in his own. "Hi." He greeted, his smile widening as he stared at her, his eyes showing a confusing emotion, one (y/n) has never seen before.

"What's up Stan? Did something happen?" (Y/n) asked, turning her body to give him her full attention. The taller male simply chuckled, before shaking his head. "No I just, I just wanted to talk with you for a moment, alone." He responded, glancing down at his hand, which was holding hers so gently.

He liked the feel of it, it just felt right.

"Sure, what did you want to talk to me about." She asked, giving him an encouraging smile as she tilted her head to the side. (Y/n) couldn't help the soft giggle that left her lips, as she saw the cute blush dusting Stan's cheeks.

"Well.. You see... I wanted to ask if..." He began, fading off as he looked to the side, raising his free hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. (Y/n) hummed softly in respond, raising a brow, smile still in place. Stan could be so cute sometimes, she could kiss him.

Could.

"Wanted to ask if...?" She repeated, nodding for him to continue once he glanced back up to stare into her (e/c) eye. Stan blinked for a few moments, before getting closer to her. "I wanted to ask if..."

The two stood there, in complete silence as Stan slowly inched closer to her, so close that their faces were only a few centimetres apart. (Y/n) felt her cheeks burn as though they were on fire, she allowed her eyes to drift close as she felt Stan's breath on her cheek. The young teen eyed (y/n)'s face, taking in her soft cheeks and plump lips, oh how he adored everything about her.

Her amazing (e/c) eyes that could see right through him, her gorgeous laugh that sounded like music to his ears, the way her beautiful (h/l), (h/c) hair seemed to frame her face so perfectly.

Oh how he loved her.

Raising his free hand, Stan reached up to cup (y/n)'s soft cheek, allowing his own eyes to drift close as he leaned in closer, ready to claim her lips with his own.

"You guys! Hey you guys!"

Scowling, Stan leaned back and glared at his so called friend, who was running up to them both. "Goddamn it Cartman!" Stan cursed under his breath as (y/n) turned around, raising a brow at him. "Sup fat ass?" She greeted, chuckling as he stomped his foot and glare at her. "Don't call me fat you whore!"

Shaking his head, Cartman grabbed (y/n)'s free hand and pulled her down the halls quickly. "The assembly is about to start, we have to fucking get going!"

(Y/n) gasped silently and quickly ran with Cartman, only looking over her shoulder for a brief moment to say her goodbye to Stan, before turning back.

Stan watched as they disappeared around the corner, leaving him alone near the door to the girls washroom. Gripping his hands and balling them into fists, Stan growled and punched the nearest locker. "Stupid Cartman having to ruin everything."

After calming himself down a bit, the raven haired teen heaved a sad sigh and leaned his head against the cool metal of the locker, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He had almost kissed (y/n), something he has wanted to do for a long time now. In a way he was sort of glad that Cartman and his fat ass had come to stop them, because if he had kissed (y/n) in the halls, then there would have been hell to pay with Wendy.

If only there were some way to kiss (y/n) and not have the whole school up his ass for treating Wendy like crap.

He just needed to show them that she wasn't always the victim in their relationship, he wanted to show them all that he was the victim of Wendy's accusations sometimes too.

Sighing, Stan pushed himself away from the locker and began to walk towards the gym.

He really needed to figure something out soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Motherfucker!" (Y/n) growled as she kicked one of the school's trash cans over, she was currently with Cartman at the back of the school where the goth kids often hung out.

"Yeah, who knew she would land on Tina and save herself." Cartman mumbled, raising a brow as (y/n) sighed and sat down next to Michael, who only rolled his eyes and patted her on the back.

"At least it was funny watching all those stupid happy cheerleaders fall. So that made my day." Henrietta added, before taking a long drag of her cigarette. Cartman hummed and placed a hand on his chin, before snapping his fingers as an idea popped into his head and turning towards (y/n) with a smirk. "I've got it! How about at the game on Friday we mess shit up for Wendy, we put piss in her water bottle and itching powder in her cheer leading uniform. Then! You can play the recording throughout the speakers at the game so that everyone, including her parents, hear what she and Bebe were talking about."

(Y/n) hummed in thought, it _would_ be a good idea and it will show Wendy what happens when you act like a two faced bitch with her best friend/crush. Smiling, she turned to Cartman and gave him a quick nod in agreement. "Alright fat ass, let's do it."

Cartman growled and picked up some snow, throwing it at her in anger. "Don't call me fat you bitch."

Pete frowned, before turning towards (y/n), who simply dodged the snow and laughed. "Hey wait a minute," he began as he shook his head and pushed his bangs away from his eyes before continuing. "I wanna help too. That game is going to be so boring, at least let me help make this girl's life miserable." Henrietta nodded in agreement. "Yeah let us help."

"Sure why not." Michael mumbled, taking a deep drag of his cigarette before blowing out the smoke. "I'll help out too, but only because (y/n) is the only conformist we can trust. That and she always brings us coffee and cigarettes free of charge."

"Awesome!" (Y/n) cheered, standing up to dust of her pants before turning to the large brunet. "You get me the piss to put in her water bottle, the goths will put itching powder in her uniform and I'll wire up the Technics and get the recording ready. Then, when she's all miserable and crying like the slut she is, I'll play the recording."

They all agreed, and made plans to meet on Friday right before the game started.

They will show Wendy no mercy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And so it began, Friday had come sooner then anyone had expected and the whole school began to prepare for the football game. Stan was in the locker room with the rest of the football team as they got their equipment on. He sighed as he sat down on the bench, staring down at his feet.

"Hey Stan?" Kyle asked as he took a seat next to his best friend. "Is something wrong?" Placing a hand on his back, Kyle watched as Stan sighed once again. "Kyle, do you know if... If (y/n) is dating Cartman?"

Kyle's eyes widen a bit at the question, before he raised a brow at him. "Excuse me? Why would (y/n) ever date captain fat ass?" He responded, watching as Stan buried his face in his hands. "It's just... Have you noticed how Cartman and (y/n) have been really close lately? It's like... They know something we don't."

Kyle blinked, before thinking deeply about it. He won't lie he _had_ noticed it, everyone did. And although everyone at school knew that Cartman and (y/n) got along really well, today they had been closer than normal. They have even been seen whispering and leaning closer to each other out back where the goth kids were.

Now that Stan mentioned it, Cartman was touching (y/n) a **lot** today. He kept pulling her aside to speak with her, or whisper in her ear and at lunch he had his hand over hers. Could it be that (y/n) decide to date Cartman?

"Oh goddamn it Cartman!" Kyle growled, fisting his hands together. He had been trying so hard to convince Stan to leave Wendy and be with (y/n) instead. I mean it was as obvious as the moon that Stan had a thing for (y/n), and Cartman had to go and ruin it.

"Listen, Stan, I am one hundred percent sure that Cartman and (y/n) aren't dating. Ok?" He told his friend, trying hard to comfort him a best he could. "I dunno dude." Stan mumbled, before lifting his head out of his hands and turning to Kyle. "They seem to be really close today."

Just then Craig walked up to them, already dressed in his uniform and equipment. "Uh, hey guys?" He asked, capturing their attention. "(Y/n)'s here."

"(Y/n)'s here?" Stan mumbled, before standing up in his seat, smiling brightly as he began towards the door.

"Yeah, she says she really needs to see Cartman." Craig told them, pointing a thumb towards the door.

Just as he was a few feet away from the entrance, Stan froze.

(Y/n) was there to see Cartman? But why Cartman? What about him? Didn't she care about him anymore? Didn't she see how much she meant to him?

"Cartman..." Stan mumbled, glancing down at his feet with an angry look on his face.

"Excuse me guys." Cartman hummed as he walked passed Stan, a bottle with yellow liquid in his hands as he answered the door. "Goddamn it what took you so long?" (Y/n)'s voice rang from the entryway. Looking around really quickly, Cartman leaned in and whispered something to the young teen.

Kyle sighed and walked up to Stan, placing a hand on his shoulder in an effort to make him feel better. "I'm sorry Stan."

"No."

Raising a brow, Kyle watched as Stan turned around, giving him a look of determination. "I'm not going to let Cartman take her away from me. I like her too much to let her go."

"Dude, did you even break up with Wendy?" Kyle asked, watching as Stan walked towards his locker, getting his equipment ready. "No I didn't, but I don't care! She can just cry and bitch all she wants, I don't care what everyone at school says about me anymore. I'm not losing (y/n)!"

Kyle couldn't help the small smile that made its way towards his lips as he watched his best friend ready himself. Finally turning, Stan gave him a confident smile, before placing on his helmet.

"Let's go kick some ass."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This totally sucks." Pete mumbled as he shook the bangs away from his eye. The goth kids had snuck into the girls change room and put itching powder on Wendy's cheer leading uniform, only to find out that she had a spare one and changed into that one instead. "And here I was expecting something exciting to happen." Michael said in a bored tone, taking a long drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke away.

"Bleh!"

"Oh, seems like she drank the piss water." Henrietta mumbled as she watched the happy cheerleaders all surround the captain, asking if she was alright.

(Y/n) chuckled as she watched from a short distance as Wendy began to vomit a bit. "Hahahahaha! Dude that was awesome!" Cartman laughed as he got closer to (y/n), wiping away some of the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"When are you going to do it?" He whispered, watching as (y/n) hummed and took out her cellphone, getting the settings ready to press the play button. "Right after the game. I'm going to ask her why she's such a bitch and if she fights I'm going to press the button and then-"

"(Y/n)!"

Turning, Cartman and (y/n) watched as Stan ran up to them. "Oh hey stan." She greeted, giving him a soft smile as he stopped before them. Stan nodded back and sent Cartman a dirty look. "You ready for the game?" He asked, but just before she could answer someone had pushed her aside, causing her to fall to the floor. "Hey Stan!" Wendy greeted, giving (y/n) a dirty look from the corner of her eye.

"Oh... Hey Wendy." Stan responded, turning towards (y/n), who was getting up with Cartman's help, to ask her another question, only to have Wendy stand in front of him. "So Stan, you ready to get out there and win?"

(Y/n) couldn't help herself from scoffing. Cartman on the other hand, began to chuckle. "Hey guys?" He began, capturing their attention. "Is it just me or does something smell like piss?"

(Y/n) couldn't help herself from laughing as she watched Wendy's hands fly to cover her mouth as she excused herself.

Oh tonight was going to be fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The game was at a tie, with only a few seconds left until it ended. Everyone, excluding the goth kids, watched with anticipation as Stan stood in the centre, ball ready for him to kick it between the goal post and get a score.

If Stan kicks the ball straight he will get 3 points. That will be 3 points more then the other team and they will win the game.

Taking a deep breath, Stan tried to concentrate. He needed to make this goal. Looking around him, everyone cheered him on, but his eyes landed on one girl.

(Y/n).

She spotted him staring at her, and sent him a sweet and encouraging smile.

As always, his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, she made him feel something he's never felt before, not even when he was with Wendy. Smiling back, Stan gave her a swift nod, before turning back to the ball. As he waited for the whistle to be blown, he made sure to promise himself something.

If he made the goal, he will confess his feelings to (y/n) in front of everyone.

 _'Tweeeeeeeeet!'_ The whistle sounded, as Stan began to run, putting all his strength on his foot as he aimed and finally, giving the football a swift kick.

It flew by, straight in the air and towards the goal post.

Come on, come on, come on!

There was only 3 seconds left in the game, if the ball made it through then they will win.

"Come on you stupid football just go through the goddamn goal already!" Cartman shouted, fisting his hands as he watched the stupid ball fly.

Until.

_'Tweeeeeeeeet!'_

Everyone stood there frozen and watched as the football hit the ground with a soft 'thud'. Nobody moved, as they took in what just happens. "They did it!" The coach shouted, and was soon followed by the rest of the parents and students that cheered on. "You did it Stan!" Kyle shouted as they all jumped him. "Dog pile!" Cartman shouted, jumping on top of them hard.

The cheerleaders all shook their Pompoms and cheered loudly.

The school had won the trophy.

Once Stan snapped out of his shock, he gasped. He had done it. He had made the goal and won the game for everyone, so this meant he could confess!

"Guys guys get off of me quick!" He shouted, pushing everyone off as he stood, running up towards (y/n). "Oh Stan!" Wendy shouted with glee as she held out her arms, only to raise a brow as Stan walked passed her.

Blinking, (y/n) gave him a bright smile. "Good work Stan! That was awesome-"

Before she knew it, Stan took off his helmet and his mouth brace and leaned down to smash his lips against hers, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her close.

(Y/n) couldn't help but gasp a little at the suddenly kiss, placing her hands on Stan's shoulders as he dipped her softly. Taking the opportunity, the young raven haired teen shoved his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Everyone stopped cheering and turned to watch the two, some gasping in horror and others giving a soft 'aw'. "Holy shit dude." Kenny mumbled as he watched the team captain make out with another girl that wasn't his girlfriend. Wendy's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw her boyfriend kiss the girl she hated the most.

Meanwhile, Stan continued to kiss the girl of his dreams with passion, before slowly, pulling away. "(Y/n)..." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers, his cheeks a bright pink. "(Y/n)... I love you..."

(Y/n) gasped softly at the confession. Stan loved her. He had chosen her over his supposed girlfriend.

Holy shit on a cracker.

(Y/n) couldn't help but give him a soft smile, looking up into those beautiful light blue eyes she had come to love so much. "Stan I-"

"Stan you cheating son of a bitch!"

Turning, the two met with an angry Wendy as she stomped her way towards them, the rest of the cheerleaders following behind her with a look of rage on all their faces. "Stan how could you! I thought you loved me!" She screeched, tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Oh goddamn it." Cartman mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to Wendy's bitching. Stan just faced her with an emotionless face, his arm still wrapped around (y/n)'s waist as he pulled her closer.

"How could you do this to me! I've been nothing but good to you!" Wendy screeched.

The other girls scoffed and glared at him, each agreeing with what Wendy said all the while everyone else around them watched with confusion and anticipation.

(Y/n) simply rolled her eyes, before taking out her cellphone and pressing a few buttons, then closing it and silently counting down from three in her mind.

"You cheating, lying jerk! You said you only loved me and-"

 _"Seriously? Wendy I know you don't really love Stan. You did once but not anymore, you have a crush on... Who was it again?"_ Bebe's voice echoed loudly from the speakers all around the football field. The crowed gasped as they began to hear the recording, Stan raising a brow in confusion as he also began to pay attention.

 _"I like Token. He's really smart and handsome, and I heard he's the best on the football team."_ Wendy's voice rang out. The crowed gasped again and murmured softly as they turned towards the young, raven haired girl who's eyes began to widen.

"Oh shit." Bebe mumbled, looking around as everyone stared at them, including the fellow cheerleaders.

 _"You're probably just waiting for him to become team captain."_ Bebe's voice spoke.

 _"Shh not so loud! But anyways if he_ does _become team captain, I'll just tell Stan I don't love him anymore."_

_"Why are you with him again? You don't need to make your relationship like some teen movie you know."_

_"I know I know it's just... Well you've heard the rumour. I don't want to give Stan to anyone else, he's loyal and he always gets me what I want if I ask him."_

_"You naughty girl! You like him because he gets you all those flowers and chocolates."_

_"Maybe, he's also a good listener. I may not love him like I used to but he's good to have around."_

Within a few seconds the recording ended, and everyone's eyes turned to Wendy. Once he was out of his small shock, Stan began to growl and turned to glare at the girl he once called his true love. "So you were just using me this whole time?" He shouted, watching as his now ex-girlfriend backed away nervously. "Well.. I-"

"Oh no you guys!" Cartman shouted dramatically, looking around at his teammates. "This means that Wendy Testaburger is a total two faced bitch!"

"Hey," Clyde began, before looking up at all of them in realization. "He's right!"

Everyone began to mumble among themselves, before turning towards her and jeering loudly. Some had even begun to throw their food and drinks at her. Wendy dodged them all, before turning to run away crying, Bebe running after her best friend to see if she was alright. Once the two were out of sight, Cartman smiled and began to fist pump as he chanted. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Kyle nodded and began to follow his lead, before everyone else around them started chanting.

Turning his head, Stan smiled down at (y/n) before dropping his helmet and wrapping his other arm around (y/n), holding her close. Giggling, (y/n) slowly wrapped her arms around Stan's neck and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a small, sweet kiss. Everyone around them began to cheer loudly, lifting their hands up and jumping about with excitement. One of Stan's hand lifted up towards (y/n)'s cheek, rubbing his thumb across it softly a he pulled back. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long..." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. (Y/n) smiled and reached up to place her hand over his. "Me too..."

"I love you (y/n)."

"I love you too Stan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here you go fat ass."

"Hey!" Cartman turned around from his place at the bus stop and glared at (y/n). "Don't call me fat you fucking- oh what's this?" He mumbled to himself as he caught the small package that (y/n) had thrown at him.

"It's from our deal. Congrats fat ass, you earned it." She congratulated as she walked up to Stan, giving him a sweet peck on the cheek. Cartman raised a brow, before opening the small package, gasping as he pulled out his new found treasure. "Holy shit dude!" Kyle, Kenny and Stan shouted as they stared into Cartman's hands.

"Dude." Kenny gasped, eyes wide in shock. "Is that-"

"Bitch Wars 5 for Xbox oh my god!" Cartman shouted, before dancing around happily. "Yes!" Once he was done doing his cool little dance, he turned to (y/n) and hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

(Y/n) laughed as she patted his head softly. "You're welcome." She responded, all the while Stan growled and pulled her away from his fat friend. "Dude! Don't crush my girlfriend!" He shouted, pulling (y/n) into his arms and holding her close.

"Yeah fat ass you might crush her to death!" Kyle taunted, snickering at the large brunet.

"Hey! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew."

As they bickered, Stan stood there with his (y/n) in his arms. He had dreamed about this day forever, but he never would have thought that it would come true.

God he was so thankful for having her in his life.


	6. Protect Your Woman! - Tweek Tweak

**Protect Your Woman!: Tweek Tweak.**

"They're so cute together!"

"How did he even get that lucky?"

"How far do you think they've gone?"

"I'm shocked they even lasted this long!"

The halls filled with similar whispers, as the students all watched whom they all believed to be the cutest couple in all of South Park.

Tweek and (y/n).

The two have been dating for over five months now, and they only seemed to grow closer to each other with each passing day. Tweek had been pinning after (y/n) since she first arrived in South Park. And after chasing after her, getting into fights with other boys for her and saving her from sixth graders, Tweek had finally build up the courage to ask her out.

Their love story was one of the cutest things anyone had ever heard, and if you asked Tweek, which many did, he would always tell them how it was totally worth going through all that 'pressure' since he now had her by his side.

"I wish I could ride the school bus home with you Tweek, but-"

"Gah! I-it's alright (y/n), m-maybe next time okay? I-I don't want to pressure you." Tweek stuttered, twitching a bit as he sent her an encouraging smile. (Y/n) had detention after school that day, since Craig had thrown a book at the chalkboard and nearly hit Mr. Garrison. And since she and Craig got along, she took the blame.

Giggling, (y/n) leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on the cute blond's cheek, laughing as his face soon turned a bright red. "Bye Tweek, I'll see you later, alright?"

Nodding, Tweek quickly gave her a hug, kissing her swiftly before backing up a bit, blushing to a deep crimson. "B-bye (y/n)." Blinking, (y/n) giggled and gave him a swift wave, walking into the principal's office, but not before sending him a wink.

Tweek twitched and watched as the door closed behind his (y/n). He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his face still a bright red. Sure, he had to endure pain and so much pressure, and he almost lost one of his closest friends. He may have also gotten grounded for fighting, but now that he thought back to it, it was all worth it.

Heaving a happy sigh, Tweek turned around and began to make his way back down the halls, ready to head home.

Ah, his life didn't seem so stressful now that (y/n) was around, she made him feel calm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tweek sat at his couch watching TV, ah but his mind was somewhere else.

His mind was clouded by thoughts of (y/n), and how perfect she was in every single way.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of the doorbell echoed the walls of his home. He was lucky his parents weren't home at the moment, or they would have scolded him for having visitors this late at night.

Getting up from his spot on the couch, the young blond opened the door. Twitching a little he blinked in confusion as he saw his classmates standing at his door frame, a look of concern plastered on each of their faces as they stared back at Tweek. "Ack! Hey guys, what's going on?" Tweek asked, raising a brow as they all walked into his home. "Tweek." Cartman began, turning towards the twitching boy as he closed the door. "We need to talk."

"Talk? Oh Jesus! A-about what?" The jittery blond asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

The four glanced at each other, before Stan cleared his throat and walked up to the nervous blond. "It's about (y/n)." He began. Upon hearing her name, Tweek froze on his spot. What could have happened to (y/n)?

Was she okay?

Did something happen?

Oh god was she alive?!

"You see," Kyle added, standing next to Stan as he tried his best to figure out how to explain it to him. "There are rumours going around and-"

"Oh Jesus! Sh-she's going to leave me isn't she!" Tweek interrupted, he began to shake uncontrollably as he stared down at the ground in a panic, his hands gripping into his blond locks.

No! (Y/n) wouldn't leave him, would she?

But-but! They were so happy together!

He thought they were happy at least!

"Wha- no! Tweek dude, (y/n) would never leave you!" Stan tried to reassure, gripping the blond's shoulders tightly as he began to shake him. "Snap out of it!"

"Yeah! (Y/n) wouldn't leave you!" Kyle agreed, trying to help Stan calm Tweek down.

"Yeah Tweek, (y/n) isn't a two-faced whore like Wendy!" Cartman added, Kenny agreeing with him. Stan growled at the larger boy, but decided to let this one slide, considering the fact that Cartman's comment had somehow calmed Tweek down for a millisecond.

"Gah! I-if she's not leaving me, th-then why are you guys here? What's wrong with (y/n)? I-is she alright? This is too much pressure guys!" Tweek asked, glancing at all of their faces and feeling a little anxious when they simply glanced at each other, almost as though they didn't know how to say it.

"Dude, Tweek. How should I say this?" He mumbled, placing a hand on his chin as he began to think to himself. "Well.. Tweek-"

"You're going to lose your girl to the new kid, since he likes her." Kenny interrupted, shrugging his shoulders carelessly when Kyle punched his arm.

"W-what?!?!"

He was going to lose (y/n)? No, but that can't be, why would someone try to take his girlfriend?

I mean, no one was that cruel right? Didn't they see how much Tweek loved and adored her? Oh man, he didn't want to start another fight, and he didn't want to get into trouble again.

But he didn't want to give her up! How was he going to handle all of this?

This was too much pressure!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rumour of the new boy trying to get with (y/n) spread around the school like wildfire. Tweek couldn't help but feel even more nervous then usual, everywhere he went all he could hear about were the whispers of his classmates as they all began to make false stories of how cute (y/n) and the new kid would be together.

"Gah! I can't take this shit!" Tweek screeched, gripping his blond hair as he ran out of the school halls and into the library, where everything was peaceful and quiet.

As he looked around, Tweek was pleased to see that barely anyone was in. Taking in a deep breath, the twitching blond placed a hand over his heart and tried his best to calm himself down.

He hasn't been able to spend much time with (y/n), he was afraid that if he did, he might appear to be too clingy and drive her away. _'Oh jesus!'_ He though, shaking a bit as he stared down at his feet. _'W-why do I feel this way? I-I can't describe this feeling... I-it's like I want (y/n) to be happy... But at the same time, I want to kick the new kid's ass for trying to take her away from him.'_

As he though, the blond sighed and began to walk towards one of the couches the library had. Maybe if he laid down for a bit he might be able to calm himself down enough for when he needed to head to class.

As he neared the moss green couch, he heard a familiar voice in the distance. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, Tweek began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, his curiosity getting the better of him as he went to investigate.

The young blond made his way towards the source of the sound and peeked from the corner of one of the library's shelves. As he stared, he couldn't stop the soft gasp that escaped his lips.

There stood (y/n), a bright smile on her face as she spoke with him, the new kid who was rumoured to be the one who wanted to take (y/n) away from him.

But why were the two here, in the library alone?

And why was she smiling at him like that?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tweek man, you have to stop all of this!" Stan shouted as he walked up to said blond boy.

It had been over a week since the library incident, but Tweek didn't have the heart to bring it up with (y/n). She wasn't like the other girls, she would never cheat on him.

She would never leave him, she said she wouldn't, and he trusted her.

Then why did it hurt so much?

Currently, Tweek was sitting on the merry-go-round in the playground, moping to himself since (y/n) wasn't at school. He planned on simply spending the day with his thoughts, trying to get everything under control and trying to forget all about the stupid new kid.

But of course, Stan and his group didn't see it that way.

And now here they were, standing in front of him as he quivered uncontrollably. "Seriously dude, you have to fight for (y/n) or you might lose her!" Stan told him, trying his hardest to encourage his friend. 

"Yeah Tweek!" Cartman added, giving him a stern look. "Don't be a pussy! Go kick that son of a bitch's ass!"

"Gah! I can't you guys!" Tweek cried, his eye twitching as he looked down at his feet, wrapping his arms around himself. "Th-this is too much pressure! Besides, I don't want to get hurt, a-and I don't want (y/n) to hate me f-for fighting!"

Kyle rolled his eyes and gripped Tweek's shoulder. "Listen Tweek, you have to man up and fight! If this stupid new kid tries anything you have to kick his ass! I'm sure (y/n) would forgive you." He reassured him, trying to encourage his twitching friend as best as he could.

Tweek shivered and began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. They were right, he needed to fight for (y/n), he had done it once and for her he would do it a thousand times over.

But, he had promised her he would never get hurt as badly as last time ever again.

"Oh Jesus! I-I can't do it you guys!" Tweek screeched, gripping his blond locks in his hands as he began to shake violently.

This was too much pressure for one person to handle.

Growling, Cartman pushed Kyle and Stan aside, grabbing Tweek by the collar and bringing him close so the two were staring at each other face to face. "Goddamn it Tweek! Stop acting like a fucking pussy and grow some balls! If you don't do something then you're going to lose your girl and I swear if I see you crying over it, I'm going to kick your ass!" He shouted, shaking the nervous boy.

Kyle, Kenny and Stan grabbed Cartman and began to hold him back, trying to pry his hands away from Tweek's collar. "Goddamn it Cartman calm your fat ass down!" Kyle growled, pulling him away from the now panicked blond. "Trust me Tweek!" Cartman shouted, pulling his three friends off of him as he gave Tweek a stern look. "If you don't fucking man up and fight, you're going to lose your girl and you'll fucking regret it!" With that, Cartman huffed and turned his back at them all, stomping his way into the school.

The three stood there, frozen in silence. After a few more minutes of silence, Tweek squeaked and turned to the other three in shock. "W-what's wrong with Cartman?"

When he asked, the other three males all glanced at each other, before heaving a sigh. "Well," Stan began turning his gaze from Tweek to his own feet on the snow covered ground. "During the summer, Cartman met a girl who was supposed to come to school here." Lifting his head, the young, raven haired boy lifted his head and glanced at the direction where Carman had gone.

Kyle nodded and stared down at his own feet. "He really liked her and she liked him back. But someone else had eyes for her and then tried to take her, Cartman didn't believe it when people told him about it and he never fought. And because of that, she ended up moving away."

Cartman, went through a similar situation?

Then, that means that if he didn't fight, he would lose (y/n).

"Listen, Tweek." Stan suddenly said, walking up to him with a look of pure concern crossing his features. "Don't pull a Cartman, you have to protect your girl. Fight for her, or you'll regret it okay?" Tweek stared up at Stan, and frowned. He wondered, could it be true? Maybe he should stop freaking out and just maybe, show that kid who was (y/n)'s boyfriend.

"Okay." He mumbled, glancing down at his feet.

Stan and the other two nodded, they would just have to take Tweek's word for it. With one last glance at Tweek, they all waved their goodbyes and began to walk off since the bell was about to ring.

"Oh and Tweek?" Kyle called out, turning to glance at the blond from behind his shoulder. "Don't be a fucking pussy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A week had gone by since Stan and his friends had given Tweek a 'pep talk' if you could call it that, and all throughout that week Tweek had thought about different ways to approach (y/n).

Lately, he hasn't been spending a lot of time with her. He thought maybe giving her some space was a good thing. That's what girls wanted right? They wanted boyfriends who weren't clingy and gave them space.

But Tweek was having a hard time dealing with it, he had doubled his normal dosage of coffee since he couldn't bare to stay away from her. He wanted to see her, hear her laugh and hold her. He wanted to stare into her beautiful, (e/c) eyes as they would sit on his couch and watch TV together, like old times.

Before the new kid, Brian something, came into the picture.

"Gah! That asshole!" Tweek grumbled, now finally beginning to realize what a threat that jerk really was. He understood it now. Because of that jerk, he had cut down his time with (y/n) and panicked.

Well not this time. Despite not wanting to deal with the pressure of it, he wasn't going to stand by and just let some other guy take his girl.

But first thing's first.

He needed to find (y/n) and he needed to kiss the crap out of her because he missed those beautiful, soft lips of hers.

"Hey!" He called out, running towards a group of girls who were hanging by their lockers. "H-have you seen (y/n)?" He asked, twitching with excitement. Just the thought of being able to be with (y/n) made him feel this way.

"I think she went to the gym." One of the girls told him, pointing in the direction of the gymnasium. Without a moments hesitation, Tweek dashed off. He needed to find her and he needed to find her fast. But as he ran towards the doors of the gym, he couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong.

Bursting the doors open, Tweek couldn't help but freeze on the spot.

There stood (y/n) and the new boy, but (y/n) didn't look happy to see him. "I said no, I'm perfectly fine with Tweek." She told the boy, trying to back away from him. But Brian only reached out and gripped her wrist tightly, bringing her towards him as he glared at her. "I don't think so, just drop that loser and come with me."

Huffing, (y/n) pushed Brian away, smacking him across the face as she back a few steps away from him. "No! Leave me alone damn it!"

Blinking away the slight shock of being slapped, Brian growled and stepped up to (y/n), pushing her forcefully onto the ground as she landed with a soft 'thud.'

"You don't have a choice, you're going to leave that crack headed boyfriend of yours and you're going to be my girlfriend from how on!" He ordered, growling in irritation as (y/n) simply rolled her eyes at him. "You stupid bitch-"

Brian was interrupted by a loud growling. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes locked with angry, light green ones. "Ack! You son of a bitch!"

Before he could truly understand what was going on, Tweek had tackled him to the ground, pulling his fist back and socking Brain straight in the face. As his fist met with the new boy's face, the blond couldn't help but smirk as he heard the crunch of the other boy's nose crack. But before he could celebrate, Brian swung his arm back and punched Tweek square in the jaw, causing him to stumble back a bit.

All (y/n) could do was sit on the floor in shock, as she watched Tweek and Brian brawl before her, Kicking, punching and biting each other. She let out a shocked squeak as she hopped out of the way just in time as the two boys rolled on the floor, cursing each out out and rolling into the crowded hallways.

"Holy crap!" Craig exclaimed, capturing his friends' attention. "Tweek is fighting Brian!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to watch as Tweek lifted his leg up, kicking Brian in the stomach and into the lockers. "Holy shit you guys." Cartman mumbled, an excited smirk making its way to his face as he watch Tweek land punch upon punch at the new boy as though her were nothing but a punching bag.

"Dude." Stan mumbled in astonishment, he knew Tweek could fight because they had taught him to box, but he didn't know that the young, normally nervous boy could do such serious damage. "He is _fucking_ Brian _up!_ "

(Y/n) stood next to Kyle and Stan, her hands flying to her mouth as she watched the two boys going at it.

This was the first time she had ever seen Tweek so angry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tweek groaned in pain as he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the bright white ceiling of his hospital room. The fight at school had gone on a little longer then intended, and the two boys, aside from getting suspended from school, were also sent to the hospital. Tweek was lucky enough to be mildly hurt, Brian on the other hand, was not so lucky.

He sighed and laid there with his eyes closed, thinking back to how things were before that stupid new kid came in and ruined everything.

Damn, he could use some coffee right now.

As he laid there, he heard the door open and close again, as though someone had come in. Thinking it was a nurse, Tweek just tried to ignore her and continue to think.

Suddenly the bed shifted a bit, and soon, something soft met his lips. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the girl of his dreams.

(Y/n).

She had come to visit him, and was even kissing him so sweetly. Allowing his eyes to drift close, Tweek couldn't help but kiss back, lifting a hand to tangle his fingers in her luscious (h/c) locks. The kiss felt like it would last forever, as their lips moved in sync against one another.

But due to lack of oxygen, they had to pull apart.

"(Y/n)." Tweek whispered, slowly opening his eyes and staring into those sweet, (e/c) ones that he adored to bits.

She stared down at him, a sweet smile gracing her lips. "Hey Tweek," she greeted softly. "How are you feeling?"

"B-better, I-I guess." He replied, blushing at how close to him she was. He still wasn't used to her getting so close to him, her beauty was too much pressure. He couldn't help but shake a little as he watched her get up, picking up a small cup in her hands. "Sit up Tweek, I brought you some coffee." Upon hearing the word 'coffee', Tweek gently but swiftly sat himself up upon the bed, smiling eagerly as (y/n) handed him the cup of coffee.

Ah, she knew just what he needed and when he needed it.

"Tweek?" She asked, giggling as he drowned the cup completely. Turning to her, he handed her the now empty cup with shaking hands and watched as she placed it down onto the metal trey that was attached to the bed. "I just wanted to say... Thank you." She murmured, looking down at the floor as a light pink began to dust her cheeks.

"Th-thank me?" He stuttered, blushing even more as she nodded and gave him her sweetest smile. "You beat up Brian and you fought for me. It made me feel loved, especially since no one's ever done that for me before." She explained, giggling once again at her cute twitching boyfriend. His face was a deep crimson, as he began to fiddle with the hospital's bed sheet. "O-oh, y-you're not mad at me?"

"Mad?" She uttered, raising a brow at him in confusion. "Why would I be mad?"

"B-because I thought y-y-you hated violence a-and you would be mad at me if I started a fight." He hoped with all his heart that (y/n) would forgive him for losing his temper, he didn't mean to, but just the thought of seeing the one he loves getting pushed around and hurt by someone else made his blood boil with rage.

How could someone actually think they had the right to do that? Tweek gritted his teeth as he thought back to how he felt when he had entered the gym, only to see Brian hurting (y/n), **_HIS_** (y/n)! He was glad to have given him a broken nose, a fractured wrist and all those broken ribs. That's what he deserved for trying to hurt someone as sweet as (y/n).

(Y/n) blinked, before sighing and lifting her hands, gently cupping Tweek's cheeks and leaning in. "I'm not mad at you Tweek. I'm grateful that you stood up for me." She whispered, leaning in to peck his lips softly. Tweek shivered a bit, before twitching as usual and looking down with a bright blush on his face. "O-of course I would! I-I mean y-y-you're my woman (y/n) and I have to protect my woman!"

(Y/n) blinked once again, leaning back to stare at her boyfriend, who was now a fire hydrant red. Realizing what he had just said, Tweek let out a yelp and buried his red face into his pillow. "Oh Jesus!" He cried, gripping the pillow tightly as he began to shake uncontrollably. "I-I shouldn't have said that! I-I-I didn't meant t-to offend you! Ack! Too much pressure!"

After a few seconds, (y/n) let out a happy little laugh, reaching out to gently remove the pillow from Tweek's shaking hands. "If it means I'm only **_YOUR_** woman Tweek, then I don't mind at all."

The blond boy stared deeply into (y/n)'s beautiful (e/c) eyes, before reaching out and pulling her onto the bed with him. (Y/n) couldn't help but let out a surprised squeal as she landed in Tweeks arms. "Gah!" He yelped, wrapping his arms tightly around (y/n)'s waist and holding her close. "I-I-I can't help but love you s-s-so much!" He confessed, leaning down to plant a passionate kiss on (y/n)'s soft lips.

He wasn't going to let her get taken away from him so easily, he just hoped kicking Brian's ass showed everyone how much he loved (y/n).

Luckily for him, Brian's parents began to fear for his life, and soon they packed up and left South Park.

He was so glad that he had fought for the love of his life. Just holding her in his arms made everything so much calmer and peaceful. Nothing could ruin this moment-

"Tweek Tweak you are in SO much trouble young man!"

"Gah! O-oh Jesus!"


	7. Only You - Craig Tucker

The day was like any other. 

 

 

With the sun up high and the clear white snow on the ground, everything was as it should be. 

 

For the boys at least. 

 

Nothing could prepare any of them for the new cute boys list that the girls have made. "Alright girls, are we clear?" Wendy asked, looking around as she double checked the list before her. "I think the list is perfect the way it is." Bebe said as she smiled, the rest of the girls all nodding in agreement. "We have everyone's vote, except one." Wendy mumbled, frowning as she made sure the list was written properly. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Red scrunched up her nose and turned towards Wendy, "who cares about one vote. It's not like she wanted to vote in the first place." The room began to fill with the high pitched chatter of all the other girls, who agreed with Red. "Wendy just let it go," Bebe began, looking up at her friend, "(y/n) didn't want to join the rest of us girls. She's more comfortable hanging out with the boys and when we asked she said she didn't care about the list." 

 

Wendy let out a deep sigh, (y/n) was a pretty and popular girl, she was kind but serious and she knew when to stand up for herself. She would have made a great addition to their club but if she didn't want to join then they couldn't really force her to join. Besides, if they did (y/n) would have beaten them up, she was sweet but also very short tempered. 

 

"Alright girls! Then this is it, we have done it!" Wendy declared as she held the paper up high, the pink room filled with the happy gasps as they cheered. "The new _'cutest boys in school'_ list!" 

 

Could this new list be the beginning of a new rivalry? A new friendship? or maybe even... 

 

A new romance? 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

In the backyard began to fill with chatter as the boys all began to speak amongst themselves. Sitting in their foldable chairs, everyone waited as the four best boys all began to huddle and whisper to each other. 

 

Finally, they turned around and began to face the others, "everyone? May I have your attention please?" Kyle called out, only to have his voice ignored as the boys continued to chatter loudly. 

 

Growling, Cartman stood in front of Kyle and shouted, "hey! Shut the fuck up and pay attention! Respect our authoritehy!" 

 

In that moment, the chatter began to quiet down a bit, before it finally became silent, once everything was settled, Stan grabbed the microphone he had and spoke. "Alright, so we know that the girls have begun to write the new ' _cutest boys in school'_ list, so we decided upon making our own list. We made the ' _prettiest girls in school_ ' list." The boys all cheered happily as Kyle walked over and held the list up high. "With all your votes, we have finally decided on who the prettiest girl in school is!" 

 

Kyle smiled as he took the mic from Stan's hand, "right now we have sent one of our men to check who the cutest boy in school is! Our list vs theirs!" 

 

The boys all cheered and began to clap. This time, the girls will know what it's like, and all the crap that they have caused since the last time they made that list. 

 

As the chatter went on, Butters ran in, gasping as he Made his way towards the front, holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Fellas! Hey fellas!" He cried, causing Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny to turn and face him. 

 

"Ah butters! You got the list?" Stan asked, as he walked towards the panting blond boy. Nodding, Butters held out the list and handed it to Stan, "I took a quick peek myself, and you won't believe who they picked as the cutest guy in school this time." 

 

Taking the list in his hands, Stan motioned for the mic, thanking Kyle quickly as he received it. 

 

"Uh, guys? Butters has come back and he brought the girls' list of the cutest guys in school!" Upon hearing this, everyone quickly quieted down and began to stare at them intensely waiting to hear what they had to announce. "Alright everyone, the girls have made the cutest boy in school..." 

 

"No way!" Cartman growled, before turning to glare at said boy. 

 

"Goddamn it's-" 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"-Craig!" The girls began to whisper as the young, raven haired boy in the blue hat smiled at them. 

 

Ever since the boys had found out that Craig was the cutest boy in school, said boy had began to take advantage of the situation and started to flirt with the girls at school, winking at them and laughing along with them. 

 

The guys were pretty pissed off to hear that he was made the cutest boy this year, and, according to Cartman, it wasn't fair because Craig was a total asshole. 

 

As Craig spoke with a few girls, flirting every now and then, at their lockers, he couldn't help but notice the one girl who hadn't even spared him a glance. 

 

(Y/n) (l/n). 

 

She hummed along to the music on her iPod as she made her way down the hall and to her locker, school books in hand. Ignoring the girls he had been chatting with, Craig made his way towards her, tilting his head in curiosity as she simply placed her books in her locker and took out the ones she needed for her next class. 

 

"What do you want Tucker?" She said, not once sparing him a glance as she continued to get her things ready, before closing her locker shut. Craig simply blinked at her, emotionless look on his face, standing there as though he were waiting for something. 

 

Rolling her eyes, (y/n) finally turned to him and flipped him off, before walking off, brushing their shoulders together without looking back. 

 

Craig couldn't help but stare at her in confusion. She didn't flirt with him, she barely spared him a glance, and she had flipped him off. 

 

Now normally he wouldn't be surprised, ever since (y/n) arrived at South Park elementary she's flipped him off over a million times. Not that he could blame her, since he flipped her off first, but what he couldn't understand was why had she not even noticed him? 

 

He was the most popular and cutest boy in school, so why is it that she didn't show interest in wanting to date him? 

 

Was she scared he would reject her? She didn't have to be scared of that, he would say yes in a heart beat. 

 

Despite what anyone might think, he actually had a crush on the beautiful girl. 

 

Ever since he had first laid eyes on her, sadly he fucked up his chances and gave her a bad first impression since his only response to her greeting was him flipping her off, more then once in one day. He hadn't mean to, it was a force of habit, but now he knew that his force of habit had fucked up his chances of getting with the pretty girl. 

 

"What's the matter Craig? Found a girl who didn't give two shits about you?" 

 

Inwardly cursing to himself, Craig turned to look over his shoulder and gave Cartman his usual, emotionless look. "You're just jealous I'm the cutest boy in school and you're not because you're a fat ass." He said, turning around to face Cartman and smirking as the larger boy's face began to twist with rage. 

 

"Don't call me fat you stupid butt hole!" 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As lunchtime rolled around, Craig picked up a tray of food and walked towards his usual table, where his friends all sat. 

 

"I'm telling you guys, they made the right choice." Token told the other two boys, turning to give Craig a swift nod in greeting. Placing his tray down onto the table, the raven haired boy stared at his friends with a confused look on his face, "what are you guys talking about?" He asked. 

 

"We were talking about how everyone of the guys made a good choice in choosing (y/n) as the prettiest girl in school." Clyde explained, smiling as he picked up his pizza pocket. 

 

Wait. 

 

What? 

 

"(Y/n)? She was named the prettiest girl in school by all the boys?" He asked, staring at them all in disbelief. They picked (y/n) as the prettiest girl in school? Why would they pick (y/n)? I mean sure she was gorgeous beyond belief but why her?!?! 

 

"Yeah, why wouldn't we pick (y/n)?" Token said, raising a brow before taking another bite of his lunch. Tweek twitched, and began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt, "sh-she's really pretty, a-and she's nice too! Ack!" He mumbled. 

 

This couldn't be possible. It can't be, "who came in second place?" He asked, slamming his hands into the table and ignoring the confused look of the other students around him. They each took a moment to think about it, until finally, Clyde snapped his fingers and smiled brightly "I think it was Bebe, (y/n) beat Bebe by 19 votes." 

 

Damn. 

 

This was not good. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Just as he had predicted, this was not good at all, now all the boys were flirting and hitting on (y/n), making it three times as hard for Craig to even get close to the young girl. 

 

"You really are super pretty there, m-miss (y/n)." Butter said nervously as he began to rub his knuckles together, (y/n) couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "Thank you butters, I really appreciate the compliment." With that, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

 

Craig gritted his teeth as he watched the whole scene unfold before him, a light pink dusting Butters' cheek as the blond heaved a happy sigh. 

 

Stupid Butters. 

 

As though he were sensing someone watching him, Butters turned his head and stared at Craig, who simply glared at him and flipped him off, before turning his attention back towards the chalkboard. 

 

He needed to figure out a way to get (y/n)'s attention, he wasn't going to lose her to anyone, although he was quiet, he was quite competitive. Especially towards Stan's gang, he often competed with them, for stupid things yes but he would always prove to them that he was better. 

 

"Alright class settle down now," mr. Garrison said as he walked in, placing his files down and grabbing a piece of chalk, "alright, so today I've decided to start a little study buddy thing." He explained, making sure he had everyone's attention before he continued, "so this study buddy project will be with two people. Now I will write the names on the board and you kids just pair up." 

 

The students began to talk amongst themselves as mr. Garrison began to write the first two names, "alright now, Tweek, you will be paired up with Annie." Tweek stood and grabbed his things, before making his way towards the little blond girl with curly hair. "Kenny you will be with Wendy." 

 

Kenny picked up his things and move to sit with Wendy. 

 

Poor Kenny. 

 

The class continued on like this, until mr. Garrison raised a brow and turned to examine (y/n), Kyle and Craig, "this is odd." He muttered to himself, before looking over his attendance sheet. 

 

"What's odd mr. Garrison?" Kyle asked, watching as his teacher looked over all the names quickly. "It seems that one of the students isn't here. Alright so Craig you will be with Lisa and Kyle will be with (y/n)." 

 

"No." 

 

Turning, mr. garrison raised as brow at Craig, "excuse me?" 

 

Craig just stared back at him, with his normal emotionless look, "I said no. I don't want to be paired up with Lisa." 

 

Mr. Garrison furrowed his eyebrows, placing his hands on his hips as he stared towards his troublesome student, stern look on his face. "Now Craig, I don't think you really have a choice here." 

 

Craig and mr. Garrison stared at each other for a few moments, the whole class watched in silence, wondering how it will all go down. The girls all began to squeal and whisper amongst themselves about how cute and how brave Craig was. "I'm still not agreeing to be Lisa's study buddy." 

 

Sighing in frustration, mr. Garrison shook his head, he wasn't going to back down. Craig _**WILL**_ be paired up with Lisa Burger and he _**WILL**_ like it. "Craig, you will be paired up with Lisa and you will- Did you just flip me off?!?!" 

 

Craig blinked, putting his middle finger down before placing his hand down, acting natural, "no." He simply responded, denying everything. 

 

"Listen here you little bastard, now you will be paired up with Lisa Burger and- damn it Craig did you just flip me off again?!?!" 

 

Craig blinked, lowering his hand down once again and staring straight into mr. Garrison's eyes, "no." 

 

"Go to the councillor's office this instant young man!" He shouted, pointing towards the door. This was nothing new, Craig spent more time at the councillor's office then he did in class. Getting up out of his seat, Craig swiftly made his made towards the door, not in the least bit scared of getting in trouble. 

 

As he placed his hand on the doorknob, the young raven haired boy stopped in his tracks, turning his head to stare at his teacher.

 

"Mr. Garrison?" He asked, getting said man's attention. 

 

"Yes Craig?" Mr. Garrison responded, waiting patiently to see what the younger male had wanted to say. Craig blinked at him for a second, before lifting his hand and flipping him off. With all the swagger in the world, Craig opened the door and left the classroom. 

 

"Goddamn it Craig!" 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It had been a whole week since the study buddy thing had been assigned, and the young, raven haired boy couldn't help but glare at every single guy that seemed to flirt with (y/n).

 

Although he still flirted with the rest of the girls, he couldn't keep his eyes nor his mind off of the only girl in school who seemed to have his heart in her pretty little hands, and not want anything to do with him. 

 

"You know, I think Kyle and (y/n) are dating in secret." 

 

Hearing this, Craig froze just as he was about to close his locker door. It was lunch time and he wanted to place his math book in his locker real quick. But at that moment, some girls decided that having a quick little gossip would be fine. 

 

"What makes you say that?" Her friend replied, raising a brow at her. Craig stayed still, pretending to be occupied as he eavesdropped on their conversation. 

 

"Well, Kyle and (y/n) get along really well, not to mention that Kyle's been going to (y/n)'s house often, even when they don't have to study." Girl number one said, placing a hand on her chin as she began to think. Her friend hummed in respond, "well I wouldn't be surprised, you know how Kyle is, he's a fighter and can kick ass. (Y/n) likes those kinds of guys." Girl number two responded, giggling with her friend as they walked away from the lockers, heading towards the cafeteria. 

 

(Y/n) was with Kyle?

 

She liked Kyle? 

 

No. 

 

No he knew (y/n), she wasn't like that and if she **_DID_** have someone she was dating she'd make it known so that none of the other girls would take her man. 

 

He's not a stalker or anything, he just pays close attention to eavesdropper, which seems to be up and running. 

 

No. 

 

He needed to stop this, he needed to tell Kyle that he wouldn't let (y/n) go without a fight. 

 

Slamming the door to his locker, Craig made his way towards the cafeteria. If he spoke with his friends, they would all help him. 

 

(Y/n) was his. 

 

She was the only one for him. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

(Y/n) hummed along with her favourite song on her iPod, getting her backpack ready, she couldn't wait to go home that day, especially since her older brother went shopping and he always buys the best of the best of junk food. Even though he hides it, she would always found it. 

 

That big family fun size bag of Lays was as good as hers! 

 

As she skipped her way towards the door, someone quickly grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around and stare at a familiar face. Allowing a sweet smile to make its way to her lips, (y/n) turned and faced her friend, "hey there Clyde, what's up?" She asked, raising a brow as he dragged her outside to the front of the school. 

 

(Y/n) blinked in confusion as she saw the large group of students each surrounding something that appeared to be in the middle. "Oh jeez, another fucking fight?" She groaned, face palming herself. 

 

(Y/n) was a tough girl, so when it came to things such as fights, the others would always get her to break it up. 

 

"Who is it this time?" She asked, cracking her knuckles as she began to walk in, pushing people aside as Clyde followed right behind her. "It's Craig and Kyle." 

 

Stopping midway, (y/n) couldn't help but let out a low growl, turning her head to glare at Clyde from over her shoulder, "what?!?! Why didn't you fucking say so!" 

 

She began to push people aside roughly as she made her way to the middle, gasping and freezing on the spot as she stared at the two boys before her. 

 

Craig and Kyle had fucked each other up pretty bad. 

 

Kyle was panting, struggle to breath in precious air as his nose began to drip with crimson red blood, his cheek now sporting a large, purple bruise as his hat began to slowly fall off, revealing half of his Jewfro of awesome. 

 

Craig was huffing, struggling to stand up straight, his lip was split badly as he spat out some blood, he was sporting a black eye as his hat fell to the floor, revealing his ruffled raven locks. 

 

' _Just why the fuck are they fighting for?'_ (Y/n) thought, her feet seemed to be glued to the ground whenever she tried to move and stop the fight. _'I would have expected Craig to fight Cartman or something but never Kyle!'_  


 

"Damn it Craig!" Kyle growled, gathering what little strength he had left to stand up straight, swaying a bit, "you keep thinking you're hot shit just because the girls in school all think you're the cutest boy here!" 

 

Craig scoffed, glaring at Kyle intensely with his azure eyes. "You don't get it do you Kyle." He simply mumbled, even in his current condition, his voice was as monotoned as ever. 

 

"She's not the only girl in school you know! You don't own her, and she doesn't even like you!" Kyle shouted, lifting a hand to hold it under his ribs. 

 

' _Oh I get it,'_ (y/n) thought, watching everything unfold before her, _'this is over a girl, typical, Craig always did go for the pretty girls.'_  


 

"I don't care! She's the only one!" Craig shouted back, holding his left arm tightly. 

 

"What do you mean she's the only one? She's the only one who doesn't pay attention to you? Goddamn it Craig do you just plan on using her then dumping her?!?!" Kyle cried out, glaring at the raven haired teen, trying to attack him, if it weren't for Stan who immediately held him back. 

 

"That's not it you asshole!" Craig shouted back, growling at the red haired male before him. 

 

"Then what is it? why is she the only one you're after?!?!" Kyle asked, trying to push Stan off and ignoring his friend's pleas to take it easy. 

 

**_"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!"_ **

 

At that moment, (y/n) couldn't help but feel her heart split in two. 

 

Craig had someone he loved? 

 

Of course, why would it matter to her? 

 

Because she loved him. 

 

Sadly, Craig was cocky, and he only seemed to show a how much he hated her. He always seemed to annoy her and flip her off more then he normally would flip off a person, and he never really seemed to show interest. The only time he did show interest in her was when he was named the cutest boy in school, of course she didn't want him then. 

 

He was taking it to his advantage, and he flirted with every other girl, why was she any different? 

 

Craig was a jerk. 

 

Craig stared at Kyle, serious look on his face as he stood straight, ignoring the pain he felt in his joints and muscles. "I've loved (y/n) since the day she came to South Park. She's the only one who can make my heart do something weird. And she's always herself, she never acts like the other girls act, she's not too girly and she's kind. She's not a bitch but she's stern and she's always there to help anyone even if it's someone she hates." 

 

(Y/n) could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as Craig continued, the look on his face was proof enough that he was being serious. Everyone around them all stood there in silence, shocked that Craig would just go out and say what he's feelings, normally he was reserved and kept his feelings to himself, it was as though the thought of Craig Tucker actually being in love never crossed anyone's mind. 

 

Kyle blinked away the shock, he was astonished that Craig was being serious. 

 

"Craig-" 

 

"What is going on here? Everyone should be at home m'kay? Go on home m'kay. What the-" mr. Mackey gasped as he saw Kyle and Craig all beaten up and bruised. "What is going on here!" He shouted, as all the other students ran for their lives, with the exception of Stan, Kenny and Cartman who stayed behind along with (y/n) and Clyde. "Now you two know better then to fight! Fighting is bad, m'kay? Violence doesn't solve anything m'kay?" 

 

Kyle groaned loudly, before falling on his knees and passing out. Luckily, Stan was able to catch him before he could hit the ground. Mr. Mackey gasped and pulled out his cell, quickly calling for an ambulance. 

 

After a few more minutes, Craig turned to stare at mr. Mackey once the large headed man had finished speaking on the phone. "Are you ok Craig? Do you feel like passing out?" He asked, holding his arms out in case the raven haired boy fell. 

 

Craig simply blinked, before lifting up his hand and flipping him off. 

 

"Wha- Craig Tucker did you just flip me off?!?!" 

 

Rolling his eyes, Craig turned his head, only to gasp as he saw (y/n) standing there, a look of concern plastered on her features. "(Y/n)..." He mumbled, blinking as she opened her mouth, but her words suddenly began to fade into the background, and soon, the raven haired boy was engulfed in darkness. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Craig sighed as he changed the channels on the TV, his left arm wrapped up in a tight bandage with a cast on it, since he had broken his arm in the fight. 

 

After he was let out of the hospital, he was instantly grounded and suspended for fighting. Now he wouldn't be able to see or talk with (y/n), he wanted to talk with her about what he said during the fight at school. 

 

As he watched Cupcake Wars on TV, the doorbell rang loudly, echoing throughout his home. He was lucky he was the only one at home, it made him resting a little better and less stressful. As he opened the door, expecting one of his friends with his homework, his eyes began to widen in shock as he stared into two beautiful (e/c) orbs staring back at him. 

 

"Sup Tucker?" (Y/n) greeted, lifting he hand in a short wave. 

 

Craig stared at her for a few moments, standing frozen on his spot as he looked over (y/n)'s pretty form. "(Y/n)." He mumbled, blinking in confusion as she sent him a soft smile. 

 

She usually never smiled at him, and the few rare times that she does, it's either to mock him, a forced one or it's an irritated one. "What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping aside to allow her in. 

 

(Y/n) nodded and walked inside, before turning towards him and lifting up a large ass bag of chips. "I found my brother's junk food stash and stole his big family fun sized bag of Lays, thought you might want some." 

 

As usual, Craig just stared at her, following as she made her way to his kitchen an grabbing a large bowl. "Is that the only reason?" He asked, as she opened the bag and poured some chips inside the bowl. 

 

"No." She responded, closing the bag with the rest of the chips and placing it onto the counter, before she made her way toward the living room, placing the bowl down onto the coffee table. "Then why else are you here?" He asked sitting down next to her on the couch. 

 

Normally, one would ask why someone had the audacity to act as though they owned the place, but Craig wouldn't, because he knew (y/n) was weird. 

 

Then again he himself was weird. 

 

Turning to face him, (y/n) gave him an emotionless gaze, staring at him through half lid eyes. Craig swallowed a bit, unused to being so close to the beautiful girl. "Do you really want to know?" She asked, inwardly giggling as the raven haired boy nodded, his eyes never leaving her own. 

 

Lifting her hands, (y/n) cupped Craig's cheeks softly, leaning in and pressing her lips to his in a soft, short kiss. 

 

"Because I love you too." She confessed against his lips, staring into his beautiful, azure eyes. 

 

Craig and (y/n) had a small, staring contest, until Craig cracked out a small smile, "(y/n)." He whispered, lifting up his right hand to cup her cheek, resting his forehead against hers. 

 

"You know, you look damn sexy when you smile." (Y/n) mumbled, laughing when his cheeks were dusted by a soft pink. 

 

Craig simply smiled a little wider, closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of (y/n)'s sweet laugh. Craig wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling against her cheek softly. 

 

He finally had her. The girl of his dreams. 

 

She was the only one he has ever wanted, and probably the only one he ever will want. She's the only one to make him smile, and feel warm inside, to make his heart skip a beat and fill his stomach up with butterflies. 

 

"I love you (y/n)." Craig said, lifting his hand to flip her off. (Y/n) simply laughed and flipped him off. 

 

She was his now, his only. 

 

Screw Kyle.


	8. Strange Feelings and Courting - Damien Thorn

 

The sun was high up in the cloudless sky, as the chatter of students echoed all throughout the classroom, today was a calm day, unlike any other as each student sat in their seats, preparing for class. 

 

Once the bell rang, they began to quiet down as mr. Garrison walked in, a bright smile on his face as a boy walked in behind him. "Good morning class, I have great news for you all," he began, looking around as he stood in front of them, clasping his hands together, "now you all remember Damien correct? Well, he's come back to South Park! Treat him kindly and don't be little bastards to him." Damien, who had been standing next to mr. Garrison, blinked, before turning to the rest of his classmates, examining them all. 

 

"Now Damien, why don't you go and sit down while I start today's lesson." Mr. Garrison offered, giving the young boy a soft push to encourage him forward. Blinking, the young boy hesitated, before walking towards an empty seat next to Cartman, "alright then class, today we will start class by talking about which of the Kardashians have the biggest ass." 

 

As the teacher continued to talk about ass sizes and which ones are the most appropriate, Cartman leaned over and sent Damien a knowing smirk, "nice to have you back here Damien, luckily for you, you aren't the new kid anymore." Turning his head, the young prince raised a brow at the larger boy next to him. 

 

He wasn't the new kid anymore? Was that because they already knew him? Or could it be that someone else had come and taken his place? 

 

"Yeah," Kyle interrupted, smiling at the raven haired boy, "and this new kid is way lamer then you were when you first came. So don't worry about getting bullied alright? You're cool now." Stan nodded in agreement with his two friends and leaned in, "just hang out with us Damien and no one will make fun of you." 

 

They won't make fun of him, this could only mean that they have found a new target. Mortal children are confusing, but as long as they don't fart on him and call him fart boy then he was ok with it. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It was recess, and as asked, the raven haired boy was hanging out with Stan and his friends, just chatting about who was stupid and who was cool, all in an attempt to try and teach Damien the ropes since he left with his father back to hell. 

 

As they walked on, he noticed something odd from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he couldn't help but stop completely in his tracks as he gazed upon someone he's never seen before at the school. 

 

A pretty young girl, all dressed in black and sitting alone in the far off corner, book in hand. Her mouth was moving, as though she were saying something, but from the distance, he couldn't really hear what she was saying. 

 

"Hey! Damien, why'd you stop?" Stan asked, as he and his friends walked back to him, gazing at him with confused expressions. 

 

Damien stayed silent, his gaze not once leaving the beautiful young female. Lifting his hand, he pointed in her direction. "Her. Who is she?" He asked. Stan and the others followed Damien's gaze, rolling their eyes as they saw who he was asking about. 

 

"Oh, that's just (y/n)." Stan answered. Damien turned to him, wanting more answers, "(y/n)?" He asked, raising a brow at their disgusted expressions. "Yeah, (y/n) (l/n). She's the new girl in school, she came here about a week ago but no one ever really talks to her." Kyle answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

Damien turned his gaze back into the pretty girl, who kept reading her book and ignoring those around her. She was the new girl, so this meant that the mortal children were all really mean to her. "How come no one talks with her?" He asked, his eyes taking in every little detail about her. He felt compelled to speak with her, to just have her as his and not let anyone near her.

 

What an odd feeling. 

 

"Because dude, she's a loser," Cartman said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "she's really weird and mean. She doesn't talk with anyone and only reads her book, and if someone does try to go near her, she growls at them." 

 

"Yeah!" Kyle butt in, "and she makes sure to stay away from the rest of the girls, she doesn't even like getting paired up with them for when we have a study session." 

 

"Not to mention she's a total loner," Stan added, glaring at (y/n), "I mean, who would want to hang out with a loner dressed in all black? She might as well be goth or emo or something. But then again, the goth, emo and vampire kids all hate her too." 

 

The guys all began to bad mouth (y/n), talking about all her flaws and why she was a loser, but all Damien could think about was the odd feeling he felt when he stared at her. Lifting a hand, the young, raven haired teen clenched his shirt over his heart, confused about the strange feelings he was beginning to feel. 

 

What was this odd feeling? And why did he only feel it when he stared at this one, mortal girl? 

 

What sort of evil powers did she have over him? 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Two days have passed since the boys had told him about (y/n), and she became all that the prince of darkness could think about. 

 

She was in his class, but she was so quiet and stealthy that she wasn't really seen. No one spoke with her and the only true interaction she ever had with anyone was mr. Slave, the assistant teacher. 

 

' _this one, mortal female,'_ Damien though, as he stared at her from far, _'there is absolutely nothing special about her, yet she has bewitched me and now she is all that haunts my thoughts.'_  


 

"yo, dude? Damien?" Stan asked, punching Damien's shoulder, causing the raven haired boy to snap out of his thoughts. Turning towards his so called friend, the young prince of darkness raised a brow at him. "Yes?" He mumbled, watching as the mortal child before him rolled his eyes. "Dude, the bell rang, it's time for lunch so come on." 

 

Ah yes, the ritual upon which these mortals dine and chat amongst themselves and their group of mortal companions. 

 

Damien followed Stan and his friends through the lunch line, getting his lunch and sitting down with them at their table. Once he had placed his tray of human substance or ' _food_ ' down, he sighed and continued on with his thoughts. "Heh, hey, hey you guys," Cartman said, snickering a bit and nudging Kenny's arm, "look you guys, Wendy's gang is going to try and trip (y/n)." 

 

Upon hearing her name, Damien's head snapped up immediately.

 

Someone was going to hurt (y/n)? 

 

Turning around, Damien watched as the beautiful young mortal walked into the cafeteria, tray of food in hand as she looked around for a place to sit. 

 

The girls at a table nearby began to laugh and giggle amongst themselves as they glanced at (y/n). As though finding a place to sit, (y/n) walked further into the cafeteria, passing by Wendy's table. In that moment a blonde girl named Bebe, stuck her foot out, causing (y/n) to stumble and trip, her tray of food flying everywhere and spilling onto the cafeteria floor. 

 

Damien watched with wide eyes as all around him students began to laugh at her, pointing and giggling. "That's what you get for being a freak!" Bebe shouted, before laughing along with the rest of her friends. 

 

"Yeah! You're such a loser!" 

 

"This is what you get for being a loner!" 

 

"She totally deserved it." 

 

"Weirdo!" 

 

"Creep!" 

 

"Nerd!" 

 

Their voices began to echo all around him, and all Damien could do was watch as (y/n) laid there, while the rest of the students around her laughed and called her horrid names. Something began to bubble within him, his hands began to ball themselves into fists as his red eyes glowed to a crimson colour. He didn't like the thought of these mortal children being so harsh and cruel to her. 

 

He didn't know why but he wanted to kill them all, send them all to hell and torture them for countless hours because of what they did to (y/n). 

 

Slowly, (y/n) sat up, her beautiful and luscious (h/c) hair covering her eyes as she sat there. Bebe scoffed and laughed at her, "oh look girls! She's trying to stand up!" 

 

(Y/n)'s hand reached over and grabbed her now empty food tray. Slowly standing, the cute (h/c) haired girl began to slowly dust herself off with all the time in the world, as though she didn't just fall and lose her lunch. "You stupid freak." Wendy said, giggling. 

 

Turning her body, (y/n) glared at Bebe and lifted the tray in her hands, before swinging it and smacking Bebe in the face with said object, hard. The room echoed loudly at the sound of Bebe's face hitting the plastic food tray, falling backwards, the blond hit the ground with a loud 'thud.' 

 

"Oh my god! Bebe!" The girls shouted, running up towards their injured and crying friend. Rolling her eyes, (y/n) dropped her tray and reached over to grab Bebe's, before making her way towards an empty table. 

 

The others who had seen everything, stared at the girl in fright. Damien couldn't help but feel amusement bubbling up inside him. It was a sadistic feeling he had, well then again his father was the devil himself, and the sight of (y/n) simply smacking Bebe's face in with a hard object made him want to burst out laughing. 

 

She had intrigued him, and he wanted more. He wanted to know more about her. 

 

No. 

 

He _needed_ to know more about her. 

 

And he **WILL**. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As the weeks went by, the students became more and more distant with (y/n), she was mean and she showed no mercy if anyone tried to hurt her. 

 

A kid had thrown a football and hit her in the back of the head while she was reading, and in return she had thrown the ball back in his face. 

 

Hard. 

 

The more the days went by, the more interested in her Damien became, he simply had to have her. He had no idea why, but he needed to have her by his side, always. 

 

The kids at school all made sure to avoid her at all cost, all but one. 

 

Pip. 

 

Pip didn't seem frightened by her at all, she didn't intimidate him nor did she hurt him. And the innocent, and polite blond simply followed her around like a cute little puppy.

 

The more they hanged out, the more people realized that Pip and (y/n), had become close friends. She began to hang out with him more and more, holding his hand when he offered and even beating up anyone who tried to taunt, hurt or call him names. 

 

But just as the two began to grow closer, Damien himself couldn't help but feel rage run through his veins at the sight of them both. 

 

He had begun to feel strange, it was an odd mix of wanting and rage at the sight of seeing the pretty girl he wanted, with some other man. He wanted to be with her, and get rid of Pip all at once, yet he didn't want her to reject him. 

 

Which was strange, because he normally didn't care about mortal females and their strange ways. 

 

But she, she was different on so many levels. 

 

Damien couldn't help but let out a short growl as he watched Pip giggling and spinning around as (y/n) stared at him, blank expression on her face as usual. But something seemed different, she didn't seem to look like her normal self. She seemed to glow, and she was getting prettier by the minute. 

 

Pip laughed and reached out, grabbing ahold of (y/n)'s hand as he pulled her close, blushing a bright red as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The two then began to dance around on the spot, as Pip opened his mouth and began to speak with her. 

 

"Dude, who knew Pip was that brave." Kyle mumbled, watching with the others as the two began to dance. Growling louder, Damien failed to notice the look of concern on the others' faces as they gazed at him. "Whoa, dude, are you ok?" Stan asked, before backing away from him, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman all backed away from him as well, getting ready to run in case. 

 

  
**_"Graaaahhh!!"_** He screamed, before everything began to burst into flames, and everything around him all caught on fire. The ground around him began to quake and open, as demons began to appear. "Holy shit dude! Run!" 

 

All the children began to make a run for it, as the demons began to arise from the ground, the flames around them grew in length. Running for his life, Kenny tripped on his own two feet, rolling towards the slide and smacking his head on one of the railings. Groaning in pain, the young blond stood, only to scream in pain as the slide fell on top of him, crushing him to death. 

 

"Holy shit dude! Damien killed Kenny!" 

 

"You bastard!" 

 

Damien shouted again as he lifted his hands in rage, causing the sky to become cloudy and soon, tunder began to crackle loudly in an almost deafening sound, the flames grew higher and the ground began to quake even more, causing trees and such to fall from the impact. 

 

To say he had a small temper was an understatement. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Damien grumbled under his breath as he walked around the fiery pits of hell, ignoring all the screams and cries of pain as he made his way to his father's throne room. 

 

After causing complete and utter chaos up on earth, the school had called his father and suspended him for a week until he could, 'get his act together and control his temper.' 

 

  
**"Damien."** A deep and powerful voice called out, as the young, raven haired boy entered his father's throne room. Glancing up, he gazed into the dark eyes of the devil, who sat upon his large throne like the king of hell thy he was. "Yes papa?" He said, walking up to him. 

 

Satan stared down at his son, before heaving a sigh and patting his knee softly. **"Come here son."**  


 

Nodding, the young raven haired boy obeyed and climbed upon his father's lap, gazing up at him. As Satan lifted his large hand to gently pay his son on the head, he gave him a small smile. **"Now son, I heard that you let your temper get the better of you today, mind telling me what made you so angry?"** He asked, watching with a look of concern as his son looked to his feet. 

 

"I... I don't know papa." He responded. 

 

"You don't know?" 

 

"It's... It is hard to explain. You see... There is this mortal female-" 

 

  
**"A mortal female?"** His father asked in surprise. He never knew his son was interested in females as of yet, he thought that for sure his son would be into other males. He guess he was wrong, not that he minded at all, his young prince can do whatever he pleased. 

 

As long as he used protection. 

 

Damien nodded and let out a sad sigh, this was his first time telling anyone about his feelings and what he had been dealing with since he had first laid eyes on (y/n). "Yes, a mortal female... Every time I see her my stomach feels weird... A-and the other kids don't like her because she's different, and I can't help but be intrigued by her. But today..." Damien hesitated, he didn't know if he should tell his father what happened. The last thing he wanted was to get into anymore trouble and piss off the king of hell. 

 

  
**"Go on son, you can tell me."** Satan encouraged, wanting to hear what was troubling his son, especially since he didn't really spend much time with him. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Damien forced himself to continue, "well, you see. She became friends with this boy named Pip... He's the only one who's nice to her and when I see them together... I get so angry! I can't stand him and I want him to disappear! Today he was dancing with her at recess, and instead of rejecting him, (y/n) danced back!" 

 

Satan blinked, nodding as he took in all the information. After a moment of thinking, he sighed and picked up his son, giving him a swift but gentle hug. **"Oh Damien, you're in love."** He said, pulling away from his son and chuckling at his confused expression. 

 

"In... love?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

 

  
**"Yes son, you're in love. Does she make you feel warm inside when she smiles?"** His father asked. 

 

Damien hummed in thought, (y/n) did smile, but on really rare occasions, and the few times he had seen her smile, he felt warm and gooey inside. "Yes... She does papa." 

 

**"Does she make your heart beat faster then it should?"**

 

"She does, how does she do that? What sort of powers does she have?"

 

**"Does she make your tummy feel weird? As though you have the butterflies fluttering about?"**

 

"Yes! I think I've been bewitched father! It is a strangest of feelings that I have, how can one mortal do such a thing?" 

 

Satan couldn't help but chuckle and bring his son in for another hug. His sweet, young boy is growing up so fast, and soon he would be the one to help rule hell by his father's side. **"That is an emotion the humans call 'love' Damien. You have feelings of love for this mortal girl. And no, she did not bewitched you, if she did I would have sensed it by now."** He explained, watching with a proud smile as his son slowly began to understand what his father was telling him. 

 

"I... Understand... I think. But papa, what should I do?" Damien asked, glancing down at his feet. 

 

A strange feeling called 'love.' How odd. And who knew that he, of all people and beings, would be able to experience such a feeling. 

 

  
**"Well, why not make your feelings known my son? Try and tell her how you feel, and how she makes you feel."** Satan explained, smiling as his son nodded, thanking him brefly as he hopped off of his father's lap and running towards the door. **"Where are you going Damien?"** His father asked, raising a brow at his son's odd actions. 

 

Turning his head, Damien couldn't help but let out a devious smirk as he stared at his father, "I'm going to plan out how to make (y/n) mine!" That being said, Damien opened the door and soon, disappeared from his father's sight. 

 

Satan blinked in confusion, as the sound of the door closing echoed throughout his throne room. After a few more minutes of silence, the king of darkness chuckled to himself, and leaned his cheek on his palm. 

 

His son could be so cute sometimes, he only hoped that this (y/n) girl didn't break his heart too badly. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Valentines day was just around the corner, and Damien was grateful that his father had hypnotized the school principal to lift the suspension and allow Damien back into the school. 

 

The class began to chatter amongst themselves, making plans on what they were going to do and bake for valentines day. 

 

Damien wasn't big on the whole concept of valentines day, nor did he understand them, not that he cared really, he was there for one thing and one thing only. 

 

To confess his odd feelings to (y/n). 

 

Looking around, Damien couldn't help but feel angry as he saw Pip with (y/n) in the back room. The two were looking at (y/n)'s book, reading it together as they were ignored by everyone else. Damien couldn't help but growl as Pip moved to sit closer to (y/n).

 

 

A little too close. 

 

"Hey Damien!" Cartman greeted, placing a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder. Glancing at the hand on his shoulder, before glancing at the larger boy, Damien raised a brow at him. Snickering, the larger boy lifted his hand and pointed it towards (y/n) and Pip, "I dare you to set (y/n)'s hair on fire." 

 

Damien's eyes widen a bit as he turned to his so called ' _friend_ ,' " why must I set her hair on fire?" He asked, watching as Cartman rolled his eyes at him. " _Because_ dude, it would be totally funny to see her reaction! Now go and do it." He explained, pushing Damien towards (y/n). 

 

He didn't really see the point in doing such a thing, but he guessed he could try. Dusting his shirt off, Damien began to walk towards her, lifting a hand and getting ready to set her hair on fire. But just as he got close, Pip lifted his head up from the book and sent him a smile. "Oh! Hello there Damien! Are you here to read with us?" 

 

Just then, (y/n) lifted her head and turned to stare at him, emotionless look on her face. 

 

Damien gasped as he gazed at her.

 

She had the most beautiful pair of (e/c) eyes he has ever seen. 

 

(Y/n) blinked, before tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Uh, hello? Damien?" Pip asked, waving a hand in front of the dark prince's face, snapping him out of his daze. "Did you need something?" 

 

How could he try and set her hair on fire now? She was just too pretty, he couldn't do such a thing to her. What of he burned her face by mistake? He couldn't hurt her. 

 

Just the thought of seeing her in pain caused Damien's heart to ache incredibly. 

 

Lowering his head, the young, raven haired teen heaved a sigh and shook his head, before turning around and leaving. "Oh, alright then, cheerio!" Pip said, a bright smile on his face as he turned back to the book he had been reading with (y/n). 

 

As he walked back towards Cartman, the young raven haired boy tried to ignore the larger boy's confused and angry look. "Dude!" He said, eyeing him down, "why didn't you do it?!?!" 

 

Damien shook his head and glanced down at his hand, "I... Couldn't do it." He mumbled in respond. 

 

There was just something about her...

 

Why did she do this to him?

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As Damien began to walk down the streets of South Park, avoiding any and all padestrians that were walking down the sidewalk. He didn't want to make contact with anyone, humans were said to be delicate little things and tend to bruise like peaches. 

 

Or so he heard. 

 

As he kept walking, heading towards the candy shop since he had grown fond of their mortal treats, he heard voices coming from the alley. 

 

Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, Damien followed the source of the sound and poked his head in from the side, his eyes widening as he saw what what going on. 

 

There, in the alley, were what he had learned to be sixth graders, and they were all surrounding (y/n) and Pip. "Oh come on, just hand over your money and we'll let you go with only a few scratches." A kid with a green shirt that had a picture of his own face on it said, laughing along with all the other boys around him. "O-oh dear, c-can't we all just, get along?" Pip stuttered, squeaking as one of the boys tried to punch him, only to punch (y/n) on the shoulder as she move in front of him. 

 

"Well well well, looks like we have a wannabe hero here. Get lost girly or we'll beat you **_AND_** your boyfriend up!" The ugly green shirt boy said, laughing as the all began to close in on them. 

 

"Get out of the way." He commanded, stepping in front of (y/n) as she held her arms out, protecting Pip. "I said get out of the way!" He shouted, reaching out and grabbing her arm forcefully, causing her to grunt in slight pain. 

 

Damien couldn't stand to watch as he walked into the alley, growling as he glared at the stupid and foolish mortal sixth graders, "hey, what do you think you're doing!" He shouted, getting all of the sixth graders' attention. "Get lost kid or we'll beat you up too!" 

 

Growling, Damien stood his ground, his eyes glowing a bright red as he soon held a strange, dark red aura around him, **"I am Damien Thorn, son of the king of darkness. And you shall all pay for touching what doesn't not belong to you!"** He growled, in a demonic like tone. 

 

"What is he blathering about?" One of the sixth graders asked, raising a brow as Damien began to lift his hands, his eyes beginning to glow a crimson red as the ground beneath them all began to shake **, "behold, the power of the prince of darkness!"**  


 

Soon, the ground cracked open and demons began to pour out, laughing as they flew towards the screaming sixth graders, scratching and biting them. Damien laughed as the sixth graders panicked, running around like chickens with their heads cut off before running out of the alley, crying like babies. 

 

Damien soon sent all the demons back where they came from and closed up the crack on the ground, making it look as though nothing had happen. Lifting his head up, he frowned as he spotted Pip holding onto an unconscious (y/n) and shaking her slightly. "What did you do?" The raven haired boy asked, making his way towards the two. 

 

Pip couldn't help but squeaked in shock, before looking down at his friend in concern. "W-well, when the sixth graders were running around, one of them pushed (y/n) and she bumped her head onto a wall." Pip explained, heaving out a sad sigh and holding her close to him, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her head gently, "poor (y/n), she got hurt trying to protect me." 

 

Damien couldn't help but growl. 

 

Who did this mortal think he was just planting a kiss on (y/n) like that? Didn't he know that (y/n) was his? 

 

That's right. (Y/n) now belonged to him, no one else can have her, he won't allow it! 

 

Reaching out, the young, raven haired boy grabbed (y/n)'s arm and pulled her closer to him, before he lifted his hand and opening a portal to hell. "She is mine! All mine!" He shouted, picking her up and going through the portal. "B-but, Damien wait!" It was too late, and in a flash the portal was gone and Pip was left all alone in the now empty alley. 

 

"B-but... We were supposed to walk home together," the young blond mumbled. He and (y/n) always walked home together after getting some ice cream from the store down the street. Heaving a sigh, Pip stood and began to dust himself off, "I only hope that Damien takes good care of her." 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Damien sighed as he made his way towards his father's throne room again. He had locked (y/n) up in his room after placing her on his bed, he wasn't quite sure what he had to do next, and his only hope was to go and speak with his father. 

 

Hopefully, what he did was good and maybe, just maybe, he could make (y/n) his once and for all. 

 

Reaching his hand up, Damien opened the large door and poked his head inside. 

 

  
**"Damien, my son, what is the matter?"** His father asked, sensing the distress his son had. Taking a deep breath, Damien made his way inside, closing the door behind him as he slowly walked up to his father. "Papa, I have tried to do what you told me." 

 

Smiling down at his son, Satan reached down to him, picking him up and placing him down onto his lap. **"Is that so? Then tell me my son, why am I sensing that you are distress? Did she, perhaps, reject you?"**  


 

Damien shook his head softly, "no papa, I haven't told her how I felt, but when I was about to this other boy told me to set her hair on fire!" Satan looked at his son with a confused look on his face. 

 

  
**"And, did you set her hair on fire?"** He asked, thankful that his son shook his head. 

 

"I couldn't papa! I was about to but then she looked at me with her beautiful, (e/c) eyes and I just... I just couldn't! And now she's in my mom unconscious." He finished explaining, giving his father a serious look as the king of hell stared down at his son with wide eyes. 

 

  
**"I see... Well, how about trying to court this girl, rather then locking her up in your room."** Satan suggested. 

 

Damien couldn't help but tilt his head to the side in confusion. "Court her? But how will I do that? I want her to be mine papa! And only mine! If I let her go she will be taken away." 

 

Satan sighed and lifted a hand to gently pay his son's head in comfort, **"Damien, I doubt she'd be please if she found out you have her locked up. She will not be please at all and she might hate you for it."**  


 

Damien blinked, taking in what his father had told him. If what he said was true, and since what he normally said was usually true, then (y/n) would wake up to hate him. He didn't want that, he wanted (y/n) to smile for him, to be as kind to him as she was to Pip. It wasn't fair, how come Pip got to have all her smiles and kindness? 

 

Lifting his hand up, Damien clenched his shirt over his heart and scowled, "I... I don't want to let her go papa." 

 

  
**"Then don't,"** his father responded, leaning down to kiss his son on the head, **"just set her free, and court her. Bring her gifts and try to show how how much you wish for her to be yours. She will soon see your efforts and decide whether or not to be yours."**  


 

Damien thought about it, he was never one for courting, he never really liked anyone before and no one ever intrigued him enough for him to want them for himself. 

 

But then there was (y/n). 

 

She was the only thing he could think of, and the only mortal whom he would destroy the world for. 

 

If courting her was the only way to have her, then courting her he shall try! 

 

Nodding, Damien turned to his father and gave him a swift hug, "alright, thank you papa. I shall try to court this mortal and make her mine." 

 

Satan chuckled and hugged his son back, feeling proud of him already. **"I wish you luck my son, I know you will succeed."**  


 

Soon, his son shall have the woman he wants, he shall make her his queen and soon, the world shall be theirs for the taking!

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Damien took a deep breath and entered the classroom, holding a small, black box in his hand. He had heard that mortal girls liked to receive gifts of precious and expensive jewels and gems, so he had sent one of his father's minions to go and retrieve the prettiest diamond they could find. 

 

He had made sure to send (y/n) back home to earth, grateful that she was still unconscious so she did not wake up and get scared to know that she was in hell. 

 

Looking around, Damien's eyes finally landed on the girl he had eyes for. She was sitting at her desk, as usual, reading her book and ignoring the rest of the world. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Damien walked up to her desk, holding out the ring in the little black box. "I am here to court-"

 

"Dude, Damien, what's that?" Stan said, interrupting the raven haired teen and standing in front of him. Cartman walked up to them and took the box from him, opening it and gasping as he found a 28 carat diamond ring. "Holy shit dude! How the fuck were you able to afford this!" Cartman shouted, capturing the attention of all the other students. 

 

"This thing must of cost a fortune!" 

 

"How did you get your hands on it!" 

 

"Who were you going to give it to?" 

 

"I didn't know you were rich Damien." 

 

Guys and girls alike all began to surround him as he took the ring back, holding it close to him as the others began to bombard his with questions. "Were you planning on giving that to a girl?" Kyle asked, raising a brow at him. 

 

"Oh! Is it for me?" Annie said as she got closer to him, laying her head down on his shoulder. "No, it's probably for me, since he likes me the best." Bebe butt in, quickly wrapping her arms around Damien's and leaning in towards his face. Damien blinked, before turning to gaze at (y/n), who simply tilted her head towards him in confusion. 

 

Suddenly, Damien could feel his face turn red, as an unknown feeling began to rising within him, even more so when everyone began to bombard him with more questions. 

 

He suddenly didn't feel so confident anymore. 

 

"I... I can't do this!" He growled, as the ground began to shake beneath him and soon, the classroom caught on fire. Screaming, the students all rushed towards the door, trying to get out of the fiery classroom. 

 

Damien had ran out as well, dropping the ring as he tried to cool down. 

 

Oh why was this happening to him?

 

Unknown to the boy, was the quick hands of (y/n) as she picked up the ring, planning on returning it to the raven haired boy as she ran out of the classroom. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

"H-here." He mumbled, as he pushed the flowers in (y/n)'s face and glancing away. 

 

Plan A had failed, but luckily, the minions had told him that mortal women loved to receive flowers as well as expensive jewels and gems. 

 

So he had gotten her black roses. 

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but blink as she stared down at the flowers before her, looking up at Damien with a curious look. "Take them!" He growled, feeling his cheeks sting as they began to glow a bright red. (Y/n) stared at him for a few more minutes, before slowly, giving him a soft smile. 

 

And that became the end of him. 

 

Getting embarrassed, Damien accidentally set the roses ablaze, dropping them onto the ground as he turned on his heel, running off into a completely different direction. 

 

He needed to get away from her for a while, that smile had caused his heart to race more then it should. 

 

How could she hold such power over him?

 

Just how did she make him feel all those feelings? 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It was valentines day, time for plan C. 

 

Damien took a deep breath and growled to himself as he held the box of chocolates tightly in his hands. 

 

Valentines day, as he had been told, was a day for lovers to share together, to share with a loved one and for one to confess his undying love to another. This was his last chance, he couldn't blow this chance up, he needed to give (y/n) the chocolates and tell her that he wants her to be his. 

 

As he enters the classroom, he couldn't help but be disgusted by all the pink and red. Everything was covered in hearts and baby's flying around with wings and diapers. 

 

Humans are such strange creatures. 

 

Looking around, Damien felt his heart skip a beat as he spotted (y/n) in a corner, holding a pink bag with small bits of chocolate cookies in it.

 

Who was she going to give those to? 

 

As he made his way towards her, he began to think of what to say to her. 

 

A simple greeting seemed fine, but would it be enough? Would he have to recite a poem of sorts? Or give her false compliments as most men would to their female companions? 

 

' _A simple greeting will have to do.'_ He thought, scrunching his nose up a bit as he felt something gooey and sticky run down his hand. Looking down, the young prince couldn't help but growl as he saw the chocolate melting in his hand. "Fuck!" He growled, throwing the box somewhere else, pleased on the inside that he had hit Cartman in the back of the head. 

 

Shit.

 

Plan C was ruin and blown to hell! 

 

No pun intended. 

 

Heaving a sigh, Damien turned towards (y/n), only to growl as he saw Pip walking up to her, giving her a small box of chocolates and receiving the bag of of chocolate cookies in return. 

 

No. 

 

No he wasn't going to lose to Pip, he couldn't lose to Pip! He was going to make (y/n) his and only his! 

 

"Hey Damien wha- where are you going?" Kyle asked, watching as the dark prince stomped his way towards (y/n) and Pip. "Holy shit dude," Cartman said as a smirk made its way to his face, "Damien is totally going to set (y/n)'s hair on fire this time!" 

 

"-really good! You should try them sometime," Pip said, smiling brightly at (y/n), before sensing something coming towards them. Turning his head, Pip smiled as he spotted Damien make his way towards them. "Oh, hello there Damien. Happy valentines day." He greeted, only to be ignored as the raven haired teen pushed him away lightly, wrapping his arms around (y/n)'s waist as he leaned in, planting a kiss on her soft lips. 

 

Everyone in class gasped as they stopped what they were doing to watch. Their jaws dropped to the floor as (y/n) slowly began to wrap her arms around Damien's neck, kissing him back with little to no hesitation. The raven haired prince seemed pleased with this and held her tighter, holding her closer to him. 

 

Pip blinked away the shock, before sighing and shaking his head as a soft smile made its way towards his lips. "I say, it's about damn time." He mumbled, watching the two with a happy smile. 

 

Pip was the first to notice Damien's affection for (y/n), he had been wondering when the dark prince would grow a pair and confess, especially since (y/n) has had a secret crush on his since she had first laid eyes on him. Pip loved (y/n) like an older sister, and he only wanted her to be happy after all she's been through. 

 

The two kissed for a little while longer, before pulling apart. As the raven haired boy pulled back, a scowl on his face as he stared deeply into (y/n)'s gorgeous, (e/c) eyes. "I am in love with you," he simply said, as his father had told him. "Ever since I first saw you, you've made me feel strange and I want no one else but you. You will be mine and I will send anyone to hell if you tell me to." 

 

(Y/n) blinked as she stared at him, taking in the serious expression on the boy's face. He waited patiently for her answer as he kept his grip on her waist, holding her tightly so she wouldn't escape from him. 

 

After a few seconds, (y/n) sighed, before looking up at him and giving him a genuine smile. Damien could feel his cheeks burn up, but kept his serious look in place, just so he wouldn't look stupid in her eyes. (Y/n) leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before leaning back, "I love you too Damien," she confessed, enjoying the look of shock that graced the raven haired prince's face. 

 

"I love you the way you are despite what everyone says about you." She continued, and for the first time ever, Damien smiled. He gave her the happiest smile he has ever given anyone, for he has never felt so happy and relief in all his life until that very moment. Finally, someone loved him and accepted him for who he was, and to top it off she wasn't scared of him in the least bit. 

 

Just as the two were about to lean in and kiss again, they were startled to hear Wendy and Bebe screeching loudly. "Ew! That's so gross!" Bebe screeched, shivering in disgust as turned her head to look away from the two. "The two weird freaks of the school are kissing!" Wendy cried, scrunching up her nose in disgust. 

 

Damien rolled his eyes and was about to kiss (y/n), until he notice the small look of hurt in her eyes. It was faint, but it was there nonetheless. 

 

Growling, Damien turns to them and lifted his hand, as his eyes grew a crimson red, he concintrated and soon, lit Wendy's and Bebe's hair on fire. The two girls began to scream loudly as they ran around the classroom, trying to put out the fire. 

 

All the while Cartman and the rest of the class laughed at their misfortune, finally _**SOMEONE'S**_ hair was on fire.

 

Pleased with what he had done, the raven haired boy turned to his new princess and leaned down, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. 

 

 

He had her now, and no one will take her away from him. 

 

Unless they wish to suffer a thousand years of pain in hell for even considering it.


	9. Better Than Other Girls - Gregory of Yardale

 

Gregory sighed as he tried to concentrate on his work, although he was finding it extremely hard to do since the rest of the class were being immature. 

 

Oh how he was getting extremely tired of being in such a town, where respect for others was rare and the kids were all a bunch of morons. 

 

"I am telling you Christophe, I wish for nothing more then to leave this horrid town and head off somewhere peaceful. Maybe a place where the students take their education seriously." He ranted, as his fellow French friend listened to him, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. 

 

It was recess, the only time where Gregory could take a breather from the rest of the other students. 

 

Christophe was Gregory's only friend, and the only one who seemed to understand what he was going through. Although he rarely had time to spend with his french friend, considering the fact that Christophe often got himself into so much trouble, the two still managed to hang out every chance they had.

 

It was hard to spend time with a friend who was normally sent to the principal's office. 

 

"I know what you mean mon ami, zese stupid American pigs can't seem to understand ze meaning of 'maturity' and their women! God their women are the most pathetic thing zere is!" Christophe said, taking another long drag of his cigarette, allowing the smoke to sit in his mouth for a bit before blowing all the smoke away. 

 

"You know, I seriously thought you would be wrong about the women, but sadly, you are right." Gregory muttered, lifting a hand to run it through his slick, blond locks as he stared up at the clear blue sky through half lid eyes. 

 

"Ah Oui, you were with zat, Wendy girl, non? La fille was such a bore, not to mention a little bitch." Christophe said, giving a bitter laugh as he shook his head. "Why did you try to go after her?" He asked, turning to gaze up at his blond friend, who was leaning his head against the cool brick wall of the school. 

 

Gregory simply closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders in a lazy fashion, "she was political, and I thought she was different from the rest. But I was wrong, and she left me for that Stan Marsh kid." 

 

Christophe kissed his teeth and turned his head, glaring at the raven haired girl in the distance with the purple coat. "What was it zat she said to you? _'Fuck Gregory?'"_  


 

Gregory let out a soft chuckle and turned to gaze at his friend from the corner of his eyes, a bitter smile gracing his lips, "she said, _'fuck Gregory, fuck him right in the ear.'"_ Hearing this, Christophe pulled the cigarette away from his lips, before laughing out loudly. Before he knew it, Gregory himself was laughing along with his French friend, considering that his laugh was contagious. "In ze ear?" Christophe asked, as soon as he finished laughing, lifting a hand to wipe away a tear that had escaped. 

 

Gregory simply nodded, chuckling a bit as he leaned his head back against the wall to stare up at the sky. "Zese Americans are all idiots," Christophe mumbled, taking a quick drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out, before placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Anyways, don't listen to what zat American whore said, there are other, better women out there. So don't mope around because of this hooker." 

 

Gregory rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Christope was right, he was always right, being the badass that he was. There will always be more women for him, Wendy wasn't the only one and she won't be the last. 

 

But that wasn't what he was moping around about. 

 

It was something entirely different. 

 

"Come on," Christophe said, as he flicked away his cigarette bud, nodding his head towards the school entrance, "I'll buy you a soda." 

 

"Ah yes," Gregory mumbled, smile in place as he walked alongside his friend, "like the good old days." 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Gregory tried his hardest not to snap, as he forcefully gripped onto his pencil, trying his hardest to concentrate and finish off the worksheet that mr. Garrison had given them just a few minutes before he left the classroom for a minute. 

 

At that moment, right before Gregory could snap and tell everyone to shut their trap, mr. Garrison entered the room, clapping his hands as get got everyone's attention. "Alright class settle down," once the class was quiet, he continued, "well, we have a new student joining us today, so please be nice to her. Come on in please." 

 

At that moment, Gregory felt his heart skip a beat as he watched, what could only be described as great beauty, walk into the classroom. "Alright everyone, this is (y/n) (l/n), she moved here with her brother a few days ago. Please be kind to her." 

 

Gregory let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding in as he took in every single detail of the gorgeous girl before him. Her luscious looking (h/c) hair, her beautiful (e/c) eyes that shined brighter then any star in the sky, and the way she smiled politely at everyone, tilting her head to the side. 

 

True beauty has never been seen until this gorgeous girl step foot into his classroom. "Alright then miss (y/n), why don't you go over there and sit next to Stan?" 

 

Damn. 

 

Gregory growled in the back of his throat as he saw the beautiful girl sit down next to that horrible, love-retarded boy. 

 

Such beauty should not be sitting down next to such filth. 

 

No matter, he will have to introduce himself and befriend her later on, he had plenty of time and now was no time to waste. 

 

He had work to do. 

 

"Alright class, who finished the worksheet I handed out earlier?" 

 

Gregory was only one of three people who had finished. The other two being a blond little boy by the name of Butters, and another blond named Pip. 

 

"Oh seriously? Why are the rest of you such retards? Take note and learn from these three." 

 

' _Finally, a teacher has told then of how stupid they truly are'_ Gregory thought, smirking to himself as he began to take out a blank sheet of paper for his notes. 

 

This day seemed to get better and better. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Gregory heaved a frustrated sigh as he stared down at his tray of food. 

 

It was lunch time, and the cafeteria was filled with the regular chatter of children as they rushed towards their regular seat, ready to chat and eat their lunches in peace. 

 

Christophe raised a brow as he took a quick drag of his cigarette, "what is wrong mon ami? Ze stupid American meals bringing you down again?" He asked, inwardly concerned for his friend's wellbeing. Gregory shook his head and sat up straight, "no it is not that. You see, there is this new girl at school, she is the greatest beauty I've had the pleasure to look upon. Yet every time I try to strike up a conversation with her, Wendy gets in the way and ushers her to a corner or something." 

 

Wendy had quickly become good friends with (y/n), showing her around and introducing her to different people, yet every time Gregory had tried to come close to her, Wendy would usher the poor girl away, making sure that the two weren't alone together. 

 

What is Wendy planning?

 

"Ah Oui, ze new girl. She is truly a beauty, inside and out. Only problem is zat she is being brainwashed by zat no good prostitute." Christophe mumbled, rubbing his cigarette out onto the table, putting it out so that he may turn to eat his sandwich. 

 

"I don't quite understand why she won't let me speak with (y/n), could it be that she noticed I have a slight crush on her and not want me to court the lovely maiden?" Gregory said, as he turned to watch (y/n) at the table across for his own. He watched as her gorgeous hair bounced with each nod she gave, listening to whatever lie it was the girls were telling her.

 

The table of young females began to roar with giggles as all but (y/n) squealed at some sort of joke. Soon, they quieted down and began to whisper, leaving the young girl to sit there, confused and uncertain of what was going on. 

 

As though sensing someone staring at her, (y/n) turned her head and soon, her eyes locked with Gregory's sky blue ones. 

 

The blond could feel his breath hitch in the back of his throat as he stared back into her gorgeous, (e/c) orbs. 

 

(Y/n) blinked, before sending him a sweet smile as she lifted her hand to give him a short wave in greeting. Gregory could feel his cheeks heat up a bit at her adorable gesture. Lifting his own gloved hand, he waved back, sending her his most charming smile. 

 

Christophe watched the two with an interested gaze, before letting out a soft chuckle. "Ah, young love. So zere _does_ exist a woman that is not a complete skank zat spews out shit whenever she opens her mouth like Wendy." He muttered as he finished up his sandwich. 

 

"Yes, gorgeous isn't she? Too bad I haven't had the chance to speak with her, I'm absolutely certain that her personality is as beautiful as her looks." Gregory said, sighing as Wendy quickly captured (y/n)'s attention, causing her to turn away from the blond boy. 

 

Christophe frowned as he saw the sad and distressed look on his friend's face, he needed to help his friend, but how? 

 

Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in his mind as he got an idea. Snapping his fingers, the young brunet couldn't help but chuckle to himself, "I've got it!" He said, inwardly praising himself for his genius plan. 

 

"Got what?" Gregory asked, looking up from his sandwich as he raised a brow in confusion. 

 

"Nothing, you are simply hearing things mon ami. Now shut up and eat your fucking sandwich." 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Christophe sighed as he rubbed his forehead, his plan was not going the way he wanted it to. 

 

He was supposed to get (y/n)'s attention, but every time he tried getting closer, Wendy would send her evil bitches to stop him and take (y/n) somewhere else. _'What is it zat these silly wannabe Barbie hoes are trying to do?'_ Christophe thought, getting pissed off as he gazed at the group of girls from afar. ' _She's just standing zere, while the other girls talk... Almost like she's bored. She is truly too polite for her own good.'_  


 

(Y/n) didn't seem to be having much fun. She just stood there, looking disinterested and simply nodding her head to whatever the other girls were saying. But when she tried to leave, the other girls would follow or stop her from leaving. "I see how it is now," Christophe mumbled, growling a bit in irritation, "zese girls want to control her. Not on my watch they won't, I will show zese stupid America cock suckers what happens when you're holding someone against their will!" 

 

Standing, Christophe dusted himself off, flicking away his cigarette as he walk towards them. He made sure he avoided each and every kid that walked by, scowl plastered on his face as he got closer to these girls. 

 

"Yeah it was, totally weird." A girl named Red said, laughing along with all the others as they talked about the boys in South Park. They wanted nothing more but to teach (y/n) the ropes, they wanted her be just like them, and then maybe, she could be just as popular. (Y/n) heaved a sad sigh, she didn't mind hanging out with the girls, but she wanted to make friends on her own, she didn't like having to follow them around and simply go along with what they said. 

 

She wanted independence. 

 

No, she _needed_ independence. 

 

Looking up ahead, (y/n) couldn't help but be intrigued as a boy with light brown hair walked up towards them, a shovel strapped to his back. 

 

Noticing that (y/n)'s attention was elsewhere, Wendy turned her head and scowled as she spotted Gregory's rude friend making his way towards them. "Oh geez." She muttered, as she and the rest of the girls all stood in front of (y/n), blocking Christophe's view of her. "What do _you_ want?" Bebe asked, flicking her blonde hair as she eyed the boy before her. 

 

Christophe let out annoyed sigh as he stared at the girls with a bored expression, "please stand aside, I only wish to speak with ze belle fille behind you." The girls gasped and glared at Christophe intensely, "what did you just call (y/n)?" Bebe growled, placing her hands on her hips. 

 

Scoffing, Christophe rolled his eyes at them, tilting his head to the side lazily, "I do not have time to waste on bitches like you. Move aside you American prostitutes." 

 

The girls all gasped, how dare he come here and treat them as such.

 

 What was wrong with him. 

 

"Get out of here you, you asshole! No one wants your stupid British self here!" Annie shouted, making sure (y/n) stepped back so that she wouldn't be seen. At this Christophe growled, fisting his hands so that his knuckles crack, "how dare you! I am french! Do not compare me to those British black sheep!" 

 

"British, French, what's the different?" Red mumbled, rolling her eyes at him. (Y/n) couldn't help but let out a sigh.  There was a difference, a **BIG** difference, even **SHE** knew that. Christophe grunted at their stupidity, getting tired of their petty conversation, this was getting him no where. "Enough of this bullshit," he muttered, pushing them all to the side and chuckling to himself as they all fell to the ground. Once he was in front of (y/n), he gave her a soft smile and reached out for her hand, holding it gently in his own as he gave her a swift bow. "Bonjour, mon belle, I am Christophe. A pleasure to meet someone who is not a complete whore like ze rest of the girls in zis school." He greeted, his accent causing (y/n) to giggle a bit. Slowly, she bowed her head down to him in respect, "a pleasure to meet you as well Christophe, I'm (y/n) (l/n)." 

 

Wendy scoffed and stood, quickly dusting herself off as she pulled (y/n) away from Christophe, "what in god's name is wrong with you?!?!" She screeched, as the rest of the girls agreed, standing up and surrounding (y/n). "God?" Christophe asked, letting out a loud scoff as he scrunched up his nose in disgust, "you believe in him? How pathetic and typical of you fucking retarded bitches who can't seem to do a single thing for themselves. God. I spit on you all and your fucking god worshipping religion!" 

 

The girls all gasped as his foul language, staring at the brunet with wide eyes. 

 

How could he say such things about god? 

 

(Y/n) let out a small smile and stepped forward, "oh, a Misotheist!" she said, interest leaking in her voice. Christophe couldn't help but chuckle, and give her a swift nod, "Oui, I'm glad to see that a beautiful and smart girl like you understands." 

 

"(Y/n), let's just get away from this loser." Bebe whispered, as she held onto (y/n)'s upper arm, pulling her away. But (y/n) didn't really want to leave, she found Christophe interesting, and he hanged out with that cute, blond British boy that she wanted to meet. not wanting to be rude to the girls, (y/n) heaved a sad sigh, before turning to leave with the rest of the girls. 

 

"Oh I think not," Christophe said, as he reached out and grabbed ahold of (y/n)'s hand. Turning around, the young, (h/c) haired girl blinked, staring at the brunet with a confused look. 

 

He didn't want her to leave, but why? Was she really that interesting that he wouldn't let her leave with her so called 'friends'?

 

Wendy growled at his action, and grabbed Christophe's wrist, yanking on it forcefully to try and get him to let go of (y/n). "Let go of her, you British freak!" 

 

"I'm French you stupid god worshipping slut!" Christophe, his hand not budging one bit as he turned to stare deeply into (y/n)'s pretty (e/c) eyes. "Listen, you don't want to hang out with zese hookers now, do you?" 

 

"You don't know that! (Y/n) loves to hang out with us!" Annie said, glaring at him intensely as she and the rest of the girls all placed their hands on their hips. "Look, I have a feeling zat I know what you are going through," he said, grunting in irritation as Wendy began to dig her nails into Christophe's wrist, trying to make him let go. "Let her go you stupid-" 

 

"Let me finish talking first you dumb brainwashing American cock sucker!" He interrupted, causing her to freeze on the spot in shock. Taking this small window of opportunity, the brunet turned back to the beautiful young girl, and sighed, "I apologize for yelling, but as I was saying before, I know what you are going through," he began, giving her a serious look as he held her hand gently in his own, "you are bored aren't you." 

 

(Y/n)'s eyes widen as she stared deeply into Christophe's emerald green eyes. 

 

 

He knew. 

 

 

He knew how she felt, he knew that she wante something fun, something interesting. He could tell she wasn't having any fun with these girls, and all that she wanted to do was find someone whom she shared common interests with. 

 

She was just too polite to tell them off or simply say no to them. 

 

With just one look, he was able to tell, when all the others overlooked it, he could tell that (y/n) wanted adventure and to be different, not like the rest of the girls in the school who only wanted to gossip and show off. 

 

"You want more don't you? Zen leave these prostitutes and come with me, trust, with me all ze fucking shit I get into, it's pretty fucking intriguing." Christophe said, smiling as (y/n) let out a soft chuckle. 

 

A soft wind blew around them as the two smiled at each other. 

 

Wendy rolled her eyes, "as if (y/n) would go with you, she always has lots of fun with us girls." 

 

As much as Christophe wanted to shut her up, he swore he'd never harm a women in his life unless it was extremely necessary. "Whatever," Wendy mumbled, letting go of Christophe's wrist as she turned around and began to walk away with the rest of the girls. After taking a few steps, the raven haired girl turned to look over her shoulder, raising a brow in confusion as (y/n) failed to follow. "(y/n) come on! Let's go!" She shouted. 

 

(Y/n) tilted her head to the side in thought, she could hold onto Christophe's hand and abandon the girls, taking his word for it that she would not be bored with him, or she could let go and head back to the girls, following the normal routine. 

 

"(Y/n)?" Wendy asked, turning around as she gazed upon the two, who stood there in silence as (y/n) thought, making a decision. 

 

Looking into Christophe's wise, emerald green eyes, (y/n) smiled and nodded, giving the taller boy's rough hand a soft squeeze. "Zat's what I thought," Christophe mumbled, as he began to gently pull (y/n) away. 

 

"(Y/n)! Where are you going?!?!" 

 

"You traitor!"

 

"How could you!" 

 

The girls all screeched, growling and snapping their jaws like angry hookers on their period. Christophe turned around and smirked, lifting his hands as he flipped them all off, "fuck you, you filthy American sluts! Where is you're God now? Huh? Zat's what I thought!" 

 

Mission: Get (Y/n) For That Whiny Bitch Gregory: Accomplished. 

 

 

As the two walked off in a quiet, but comfortable silence, Christophe reached into his pocket, taking out a pack of cigarettes. "I've noticed," he began, capturing her attention as he pulled out a cigarette, popping it quickly into his mouth as he reached for his lighter, "zat you and mon ami Gregory, have been exchanging quick glances from time to time." 

 

(Y/n) blushed and quickly turned her head, taking an interest in the empty merry-go-round they had walked by. She didn't think it would be so obvious that she had taken a liking to the cute, arrogant blond. 

 

Once his cigarette was lit, Christophe took a deep drag of it, inhaling its cigarette goodness, before blowing out. Smiling gently, he turned to (y/n) and nodded his head towards the the back of the school, "why don't we go and meet him?" 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Gregory hummed to himself as he checked his phone, looking back onto the old texts from when they had La Resistance going. He had been deleting each and every text he had of Wendy, because now that he thought about it, she wasn't all that special. 

 

As the smell of smoke began to fill his nostrils, Gregory simply let out a soft smile and rolled his eyes, "well, it certainly took you a long time to get that treat you left for." He said. 

 

Christophe rolled his eyes at his friend's comment, "I had to fight some stupid bitches but I'm back. Now get your British ass up and come greet (y/n)." He responded, taking a long drag of his cigarette as Gregory snapped his head around, eyes growing wide as he spotted the beautiful girl next to his foul mouthed friend. "O-oh!" He mumbled, quickly standing and straightening out his shirt, before extending his hand towards her. 

 

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Gregory." He greeted, a charming smile gracing his lips, as (y/n) smiled back, holding his hand and giving it a firm shake. The blond could not help but stare deeply into her beautiful, (e/c) eyes. She was even more beautiful up close as she was from afar. Leaning down, Gregory lifted (y/n)'s hand, planting a soft kiss to the back of it. "You truly are the beauty of this school, so much more gorgeous then anything I've ever seen."

 

(Y/n) could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as blushed deeply, gazing at Gregory's half lid eyes, as he glanced down at her with such adoration.

 

"Stop flirting like a little bitch, if you like her zen just fucking say it already." Christophe mumbled, puffing out the smoke from his cigarette. 

 

Gregory could feel the vein in his forehead throb in irritation, of all the times for his friend to open his mouth and be a douche, now was not the time. 

 

He totally ruined the moment. 

 

Standing up straight, Gregory smiled down at (y/n), admiring the cute blush that dusted her soft cheeks ever so nicely. "Please, ignore him. He's normally a really nice guy." 

 

"I'm always a nice guy." Christophe muttered. 

 

"Yes, when you keep your mouth shut." Gregory mumbled, leaning back to avoid the cigarette that had been flicked at him. Growling, Christophe stomped his way over to him, grabbing his blond friend's collar and pulling him close, "what did you say, you little pussy?" Gregory let out an exhausted sigh as he lifted his hands, placing them over Christophe's and getting him to let go. "Oh come now, not in front of a lady." 

 

"You are lucky ze belle fille is here or else I would have kicked your faggot ass back to ze god zat everyone so desperately loves!" The brunet growled, slapping Gregory's hands away from his as he reached into his pocket, taking out his box of cigarettes. 

 

(Y/n) simply giggled as she watched the two bicker. They were friends, yet they argued like a married couple. 

 

They truly were more interesting then Wendy and her group. 

 

Life with these two will be so much more interesting. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

The days have gone on by and true to his word, Christophe and Gregory have gotten (y/n) into a lot of interesting adventures and mishaps. 

 

But as they would say, "it is all for the sake of freedom!" 

 

Currently, (y/n) and her two best friends were at the lunch table, talking about their old memories and things that they have once done. "You were a mercenary?" (Y/n) asked in shocked as she stared into the beautiful sky blue eyes she had grown to love. Gregory gave her a smug smile and nodded, intertwining his fingers before him as he leaned in, giving (y/n) a charming smile. "Why, yes I was. I was the very best of the best, but of course no one else in this school or country seems to think so." 

 

Christophe blew some smoke out of his mouth and scoffed, leaning the cigarette away from (y/n), "Oui, zis country is full of flag fucking assholes who can't seem to respect their own laws. Freedom of speech my ass! Fucking pigs." 

 

Christophe had grown fond of (y/n), she respected him and looked up to him like an older brother, and he, in return took care of her and made sure she was alright like the older brother he has always wanted to be. (Y/n) giggled at his comment, she knew that was just the way Christophe and Gregory were, although the French and the British both hated each other dearly, they hated the US even more. 

 

They were odd boys, but oh how she had come to love them both as family, Gregory, more the Christophe. 

 

 

"Yes, Americans can be quite... What's the word?" Gregory asked as he placed a hand on his chin in thought. 

 

"Fucking retarded." Christophe responded, taking a drag and puffing out the smoke in a different direction, away from (y/n).

 

 

Gregory rolled his eyes, "I was going to say rebellious but I guess you can word it like that as well." (Y/n) let out another giggle.

 

 The two may be friends but they bickered like an old married couple, as she had once said before. 

 

Christophe was reserved, he hated all Americans alike and hated to be told what to do, he didn't take shit from no one, not the authorities nor the teachers, although he will drop everything just to do what his mother would tell him to. He also hated god and only wanted people to show him respect. But, (y/n) knew he was secretly a cuddly teddy bear, and loved a good hug. 

 

(Y/n) knew this because she has had a sleepover with the two, and Christophe would let her cuddle him when they watched a scary movie, much to Gregory's displeasure. 

 

Although Gregory would somehow get her to sit on his lap when they went to the movies, not that Christophe would mind at all. 

 

Gregory was arrogant. He was a fighter and only wanted to speak with people who would respect him and his intelligence. He respected his elders and the authorities but when push comes to shove he will show no mercy, all for the sake of la resistance. But he was also fragile, and if he wasn't careful, he could get his heart broken if it fell into the wrong hands. 

 

"Ugh, here comes miss American bitch and her prostitute gang." Christophe mumbled, flicking his cigarette to the other side of the room, inwardly laughing as it smacked some kid in the face. 

 

Turning, Gregory and (y/n) watched with intense eyes as Wendy made her way towards their table, and just as Christophe had said, her gang of friends following right behind her. 

 

Wendy stopped in front of Gregory, a look of rage plastered on her face as she eyed him down, before she turned her attention towards Christophe, who simply ignored her and ate his pudding. "You!" She growled, pointing at him in an accusing manner. 

 

Christophe rolled his eyes at her, stirring his pudding in a lazy fashion as he leaned back in his seat, "didn't your American bitch of a mother teach you any fucking manners you cock sucking slut?" 

 

(Y/n) stared at Christophe with a concerned look, not wanting him to start a fight or anything, while Gregory heaved an exhausted sigh and lifted his gloved hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

 

Growling under her breath, Wendy quickly calmed herself, before staring straight into Christophe's eyes. "You were the one who decided to dig a whole into the girl's washroom weren't you?" She asked, raising a brow at him. 

 

Christophe kissed his teeth, before shoving a small spoonful of chocolate pudding into his mouth, "maybe I did maybe I didn't, you have no evidence of it!" Bebe scoffed, staring at the brunet in disbelief, "but you're the only kid in this whole school

with a shovel!" 

 

"Oui, but I'm not ze only kid who gets into a shitload of crap everyday, do not forget those other four god loving faggots who get into trouble too." He explained, rolling his eyes as he continued to eat his pudding, "just because I have a shovel does not mean zat I was ze one who dug up ze hole." 

 

Wendy scowled as she stood up straight, before slamming her hands onto the table, causing (y/n)'s tray of food to fall to the floor, before she had even gotten the chance to finish eating. "You're the one who's often starting a bunch of crap! And the evidence is probably on that shovel anyways!" Gregory, finally getting fed up with Wendy's pointless blathering, turned his head towards her and heaved a soft sigh, "Wendy, I understand that you are upset but please, do try to consider those around you. We are eating here, and it would be greatly appreciated if you'd leave." 

 

' _Yeah you tell her Gregory!_ ' (Y/n) thought, as she watch the scene before her unfold. The cafeteria became silent, as students all around began to watch with interest. 

 

"You're a jerk Gregory!" Wendy began, turning her attention away from the mole and focusing on the blond. "You think you're all high and mighty! Better then the rest of us just because you're from Yardale." Gregory blinked in confusion as the raven haired girl before him ranted on. "What does this have to do with you leaving us alone so that we may eat in peace?" He asked, in a calm manner, inwardly enjoying the sight of the raven haired girl fuming with rage. 

 

"Hey!" A voice called out, causing all of them, including the students all watching, to turn their heads at the sudden voice. "Stan!" Wendy cried as a smile began to make its way towards her lips. Stan placed his food tray down at his table, before making his way towards Gregory. "What are you doing dude?" He asked, inching closer to Wendy. 

 

Gregory heaved another sigh, as he lifted his gloved hand to rub his aching eyes, "I am simply telling your girlfriend to leave so that we may eat in peace." This was getting out of hand. 

 

"Oui, put your bitch on a leash and take her away, I am sick and tired of hearing her barking for no reason." Christophe added, placing his empty pudding cup down onto the table, not once sparing Stan a glance. 

 

"You stay out of this you crazy fuck!" Stan shouted, pointing towards Christophe. "Please, can we just eat our lunch in peace while we still have the time?" Gregory said, "the last thing I need is to deal with immature children such as yourself." 

 

Stan growled and reached over, gripping the collar of Gregory's shirt and pulling him close, "what the fuck did you just say to me you blond piece of shit?" Gregory simply rolled his eyes, he has dealt with worse things then this. 

 

Placing his hands over Stan's, the blond quickly pulled his hands off and stared him down, "I have no need to repeat myself, now please, leave so that I can spend my lunch in peace with my friends."

 

"You asshole!" Stan growled, clenching his hands as he glared at Gregory, who merely began to straighten out his shirt. "Fuck him Stan they're all just a bunch of freaks." Wendy said, pulling her boyfriend away as she sent Gregory a glare. Huffing, Stan sighed and turned around, giving the blond his back, "yeah, they're both just stupid outsiders anyways." 

 

Upon hearing his comment, Christophe suddenly growled, slamming his palms onto the table as he stood up from his seat, making his way over towards Stan and turning him around. "Za fuck did you just say? You zink I want to be in this shit country by choice? Are you forgetting who was ze one zat died while trying to help you assholes free Terrence and Phillip?" 

 

Stan pushed Christophe away, glaring at him as he stood his ground, preparing himself for any potential fight that might break out, "listen you British piece of shit-" 

 

"I am fucking French!" Christophe yelled, as he reached out, getting a tight hold of Stan's collar and pulling him in, "why can't you American fuck holes get zat through your thick head? I am french!" 

 

"Who cares! Just let go of my boyfriend you freak!" Wendy growled, trying to pry Christophe's hands off of Stan. 

 

"You know what you two are?" Stan began, rubbing his neck as soon as Christophe let him go, "you two are nothing but a bunch of wimps, you say you fight for la resistance but you're both fucking fakers! Get out of America if you hate us Americans so much! Don't act like you're perfect, you guys just fuck up once and then apologize thinking everyone will forgive you! If not then you place the blame on someone else and-" 

 

"Hello pot." 

 

Stan stopped his little ramble, raising his eyebrow in confusion as he turned to (y/n), who had stood and was now dusting her pants. "What?" Was all he could utter, as the pretty girl turned her attention back towards him with a sweet smile, "I said, hello pot, my name is kettle. You're black." She said, tilting her head to the side when Stan just stood there, staring at her in confusion. "It's a way of calling one a hypocrite. Please don't come here trying to start a fight for no apparent reason." 

 

Stan blinked, before frowning at her, "I wasn't trying to they were-" 

 

"You came here thinking Gregory had insulted Wendy, without bothering to find out why Wendy had come here in the first place," (y/n) interrupted, raising a brow at him. When Stan stayed quiet, she continued, "Wendy had come here to accuse my friend for a crime he did not commit." 

 

"He did do it though! He is the only person who could have done it!" Wendy interjected, pointing her finger at Christophe. Said brunet sneered at her, before reaching into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes, "I told you bitch, it was not me!" 

 

Stan stood there, confused out of his mind as Wendy began to bicker with Christophe. "Stan," (y/n) began, capturing his attention as she gave him a look, one that a mother would give their child as though trying to explain what they did was wrong. "Wendy came here to blame Christophe for digging a hole in the girls restroom, but I know for a fact that that is a lie-" 

 

"You don't know that!" Bebe interrupted, sending (y/n) a glare. 

 

"Well it has to be a lie," Gregory interjected, standing up from his seat and walking towards his two friend, "for you see, Christophe, (y/n) and I were all at the library together. If you don't believe us then you can always ask... Tweek I believe his name was?" 

 

Wendy stood there, silent as she stared at the three with wide eyes. "Stan, you picked a fight and made yourself look stupid without bothering to see why your woman was bothering us at our table." (Y/n) finished, before gently taking ahold of Gregory's and Christophe's hand, "let's go guys, I have some snacks in my locker that we can eat." She offered, as the three began to exit the lunch room. 

 

But not before hearing Stan and Wendy yell at each other. 

 

"You made me humiliate myself because you were accusing him of something he didn't do?!?!" 

 

"Well he's the only kid in school who walks around with a shovel what else do you want me to do Stan?!?!" 

 

"Oh, I don't know, maybe get your fucking facts right next time you accuse someone Wendy!!!" 

 

"How was I supposed to know?!?! Who else could have done it?!?!" 

 

"I'm so sick of your shit Wendy!!! It was me and my friends you dumb ass!! But obviously you wouldn't know that because you were too busy getting into stupid fights and making me look like an ass in front of everyone in the school!!!" 

 

Well, it seems like a break up is right up their alley. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

The day had come to an end, of course, it wasn't all that well since the lunch fiasco, but on the bright side things were getting better for Gregory, as he and (y/n) seemed to be getting closer. 

 

He couldn't wait to get home and retrieve the poem he had written for her. He was going to take her out, spend the night with her and finally, confess his love for her. She was his everything and his all, she has brightened up his days ever since she walked into his classroom. A beautiful, and amazing girl like (y/n) comes only once every millennia. 

 

As he waited for (y/n), Gregory hummed a happy tone outside, staring up into the clear blue skies and watching the birds fly by. 

 

"Hey! You blond bastard!" 

 

Oh, wonderful. 

 

Turning his head, Gregory heaved a sigh as he watched Stan stomp his way over to him. "What do you need?" He asked, acting fast as he turned his head to the side, dodging a punch that was thrown at him so suddenly. 

 

"Because of you and your stupid friends, I broke up with Wendy!" He growled, trying to land another punch, grunting in frustration as Gregory dodged his attacks. "Hold still you pussy!"

 

"Well now, if I did that then you would harm me." Gregory responded, chuckling as Stan tried to land another punch. "Fight like a man you fucking wuss!" Stan shouted, trying his hardest to fight Gregory, only to fail miserably. 

 

"I'm afraid I must refuse, I do not wish to fight you, for you see, I have better things to do." Gregory muttered, standing up straight as he dusted himself off. "Good day." He said, as he turned around to walk away. Seeing his chance, Stan gathered up his strength and prepared to land a punch on the back of Gregory's head. "Hey, Gregory!" He called out, smirking as said blond turned his head around. 

 

"I zink not!" A voice called out, as a hand reached out and stopped Stan's attack. Christophe growled and let go of the fist in his hand, glaring at the raven haired boy before him, "just what the fuck do you zink you're doing you filthy excuse for a man?" He growled, glaring at the boy before him, who only glared back. 

 

"Get out of the way you asshole, this is between me and the prick behind you!" Stan shouted, catching the attention of all the students around them. "If you want a fight zen fight me, you fucking American trash!" Christophe shouted in respond, cracking his knuckles as he lifted his fists, ready to fight. 

 

"Christophe," Gregory muttered, heaving a sigh as he face palmed. "Don't start a fight damn it, not now at least." 

 

"Shut up and cheer me on you bitch." Christophe growled, as he began to glare at Stan with such intensity, reaching a hand to pluck the cigarette from his lips and flicking it off to the side, as a Hurd of students began to surround them both. 

 

Seeing his friend in distress, Kyle pushed himself through the crowed, "dude are you ok?" He asked, watching as Christophe prepared himself to attack, "I might need some back up." Stan mumbled, as he got closer to the brunet. Without a moments hesitation, Kyle clenched his fists together, ready to fight side by side with his best friend. 

 

A cold wind blew, as those surrounding them watched with anticipation, hoping that a fight will break out and make things much more interesting. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Gregory began to slip off his backpack, gently placing it down and off to the side as he stood next to his friend, cracking his knuckles in preparation. "I suppose I have no choice now," he said, taking his battle stance and lifting his fisted hands before him, "let us get this over and done with." 

 

Upon hearing his words, the crowd of students began to cheer loudly, jumping up and down with excitement as the four boys began to circle each other. Stan grunted, before running up to strike the first blow at Christophe, only to have his attack dodged successfully. As the boys fought, the crowd of kids began to grow more and more by the minute, as the voices of boys and girls alike began to fill the air as they chanted. 

 

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" 

 

The battle was a long, and painful one. Each boy was skilled with their own unique style of fighting. As the sun began to set, painting the sky a strange hue of red and orange, the boys continued. 

 

This fight was one to be placed in the school record for the best fight ever fought on school grounds. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The room was quiet, all save for the soft sound of the monitors beeping, as Gregory and Christophe laid in the hospital beds, wrapped in bandages as they rested. 

 

The battle had been a tough one indeed, and each boy was mildly hurt. They gave it their all, and eventually, all four boys were sent to the hospital. Of course, they did get grounded, but in Gregory's and Christophe's eyes, the fight had been worth it. 

 

Sadly, they had won the battle, but lost the war. 

 

For the students at school still did not respect them as they should, and found them as annoying as they have, the only difference being that they were avoided and no longer teased for fear of getting hurt by either boy. Gregory and Christophe were quite skilled when it came to battling. 

 

Upon reflecting on the past few months, Gregory heaved a sigh, wincing a bit as he lifted his hand, running his fingers through his messy blond locks. "Damn," he muttered, before turning to look at his friend, "I apologize Christophe, I did not mean to get us into such a situation." He apologized, taking in the scars and scratches his friend was now sporting. 

 

Heaving out a soft scoff, Christophe rolled his eyes, before turning to face Gregory, "shut up you idiot, you have no need to apologize. I was and always will be happy to fight alongside you if it is for a good cause." 

 

At this, Gregory cracked a soft smile. He could always count on Christophe, he was loyal no matter what, and he always stood by him through thick and thin. 

 

In their moment of silence, Christophe examined Gregory, giving him a soft hum, before turning to look up at the white ceiling through half lid eyes. "You look like shit." He muttered, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back, deeper in the somewhat soft pillow. Gregory couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, and turn to look up at the ceiling as well. 

 

"You look like shit as well." He exclaimed, closing his eyes as his friend let out a bitter laugh. "I feel like shit, but on ze bright side we fucked those other assholes up pretty good. Zat will teach zem to fuck with Europeans." 

 

Gregory hummed in response, allowing a comfortable silence to fall between them, as they laid upon the hospital beds. The room was fairly large, and only the two of them were there. Off to the sides were their food tray, that the two had refused to eat, for hospital food, in their opinion, was gross. 

 

A few minutes passed by, and soon, the sound of the clock on the wall that had been ignored, began to suddenly sound louder and louder. 

 

Tic.

 

Tic.

 

Tic. 

 

"Someone shut zat fucking clock up!" Christophe growled, picking up his glass of water and throwing it at the clock, hitting it right on target as it swung for a bit, before falling straight to the ground and smashing a bit. 

 

Gregory let out a small chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's actions. "Wonderful aim, as always." He complimented, receiving a grunt in respond. 

 

Suddenly, the door cracked open, as (y/n) poked her head inside. "You two doing alright?" She asked in a soft tone, before stepping in and closing the door behind her with her foot. Turning, both boys cracked a smile at the sight of her, "hello (y/n). Yes we are doing better." 

 

"I feel like shit. Where is your god when now? Ask him to heal me if he is truly there!" Christophe said, in a slightly, whining tone. Giggling, (y/n) made her way inside, holding a (f/c) bag in her hands as she sat down on a chair next to Gregory. "I brought you boys something," she said, as she reached into her bag. "What is it?" Christophe asked, raising a brow. 

 

"Well, I know for a fact that the hospital gives crappy food, therefore I brought you guys some sandwiches and milk." With that, she pulled out two wrapped sandwiches, sending them a smile as the two seemed to be pleased. "Oh mon cherie! Marry moi!" Christophe cried happily as he sat up, ignoring the cries of pain from his muscles. (Y/n) giggled and stood walking towards him, completely unaware of the glare that Gregory seemed to be sending to his French friend. "Here you go Christophe." She said in a gentle tone, handing the eager French boy his food. "Mon amor, if they existed, you'd be an angel!" 

 

She took it as a compliment, especially since Christophe did not compliment often. Chuckling softly, (y/n) turned to Gregory and tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. "Gregory? Do you need help sitting up?" 

 

"Well I-" 

 

"Help him up, he's ze one zat got injured ze most and he can barely move his toes." Christophe muttered, taking a huge bite out of the sandwich, moaning in bliss as he savoured (y/n)'s food. 

 

Finally, real non-shitty hospital food. 

 

(Y/n) made her way towards Gregory and wrapped her arm over his shoulder, while placing the other gently on his chest. Grunting a bit in pain, Gregory began to sit up, "is it alright if I drink my milk first?" He asked politely, turning towards (y/n) and sending her a charming smile. 

 

"You want some milk?" She asked softly, tilting her was to the side. 

 

Christophe choked a bit on his sandwich, before clearing his throat and turning his head to the side, trying to stifle a laugh. 

 

' _Honestly Christophe,'_ Gregory thought, trying to push down a blush while (y/n) got Gregory some milk, not knowing why Christophe was acting strange. _'how immature.'_  


 

"Here you go." (Y/n) handed Gregory the small carton of milk, staring down in concern at the bruised up and bandaged hands of her secret blond love. 

 

While the fight had broken out, (y/n) had been having a small chat with mr. Mackey, explaining why the argument with Wendy broke out in the cafeteria. Luckily for her, Tweek and the librarian had been there to clear things up. 

 

But by the time (y/n) had heard about the fight, it was already too late, and the boys were all being placed into an ambulance to be sent to the hospital. 

 

Unbeknownst to her, Gregory was staring at (y/n), taking in her beautiful form as the girl was lost in her own thoughts. "You are so beautiful." He said, realizing too late that he had spoken those words out loud by mistake. 

 

Snapping out if her daze, (y/n) turned to Gregory in shock. He always complimented her and such, but she thought it was him only being polite. 

 

Then why is it that this certain young blond was staring at her with a look of love in his eyes. "Gregory..." She whispered, as said male lifted his bandaged hand, gently cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb on her soft skin. "(Y/n)... I have loved you from the first moment I've met you. You have been all that has been on my mind," he spoke, leaning in as he allowed his gaze to fall from her beautiful (e/c) eyes, to her plump, soft looking lips. "I absolutely adore you, you are the only girl that can handle a man like myself. And just the thought of you with another man kills me. Please, will you be mine?" 

 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened, as she let out a soft gasp. Gregory had confessed to her, something she has dreamed about for some time now. 

 

Sending him a gentle smile, (y/n) gave him a swift nod, before leaning in some more, "I will. I love you too Gregory. I have for a while now." 

 

The blond could not believe his ears, (y/n) loved him back. Without a moments hesitation, Gregory leaned in, closing the gap between them as he gave her a passion filled kiss. 

 

Christophe, who had witnessed the whole thing simply smiled at them both. _'About damn time.'_ He thought, closing his eyes and turning over to sleep. 

 

His two best friends were now together, he couldn't be happier. Gregory will probably toughen (y/n) up and (y/n) will show Gregory not to act like a whiny little bitch. 

 

All was well in the world.


	10. Fuck Ze World, J'taime - Christophe DeLorne 'Ze Mole'

 

The day was a stormy one, grey clouds covered the skies, hiding the sun as they rumbled loudly, screeching out warnings to the world of thunder and rain that was soon to come. 

 

Christophe stared up at the skies with his emerald green eyes, kissing his teeth as he placed a cigarette in his mouth. "Fucking day, having to go and rain, like I need anymore of zis shit." He grumbles, patting his pants in a small, desperate search for his precious, blue lighter. 

 

"You know," a familiar voice spoke, as a hand reach out, waving the blue lighter in Christophe's face, "the world isn't to blame for your troubles, it is most likly the Americans and their silly little government that can't seem to take better care of its nation and its people." 

 

Christophe scoffed, snatching the lighter from his friend's hands as he began to light his cigarette, "fucking American pigs who think they know it all," the young brunet mumbled, as he took a quick, long drag of his cigarette, enjoying its bitter taste for a moment before puffing out the smoke, "they are what they are and have what they have thanks to Europe. They cause a lot of shit to happen in zis world and zen they turn their backs acting like fucking angels who have done nothing wrong!"

 

Gregory sighed, lifting a hand to run it through his slick, blond locks. The two were currently behind one of the school houses out in the back. It was the only place they could hang out at recess that was away from all the other, much stupider students. "Not to mention the women here, who only sit back and take what is thrown at them, or they fight for it but act like hypocrites." 

 

Christophe gave a short, bitter laugh as he leaned his head back, glancing up at the cloudy, grey skies, "ah Oui, ze women of zis country act all fucking high and mighty, zen bend down to get fucked like ze god worshipping whores they are. Fucking bitches." He said, lifting the cigarette up to his lips and taking another drag. 

 

"Yes, my only regret is coming here and dealing with that silly little girl, Wendy." Gregory mumbled, closing his eyes and heaving a frustrated sigh. 

 

Christophe hummed in response, staring up at the sky with a scowl on his face. A soft, chilly wind blew before them both, as the smell of rain began to fill their nostrils. Staring up at the sky, Gregory closed his eyes and sighed once again, "we better get going, the last thing we need is to get caught in the rain." Nodding in agreement, Christophe flicked away his cigarette and walked back into the school alongside his blond friend, grunting as he felt a cold droplet on his cheek. 

 

"Oh if only zere could be one girl in ze school zat wasn't so girly or stupid and shit like ze girls in zis school are." He grumbled, stepping inside as he lifted his hand, running it through his shaggy, chocolate brown locks. "If she were real then I would marry her." Gregory mumbled, dusting off some of the small droplets on his orange blouse. 

 

Christophe rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the cool carton of cigarettes as he pulled it out. "Bitch please, if such a woman existed I would take her and make her mine. I won't allow such a woman to be contaminated by all zese idiotic pussy licking Americans." 

 

Gregory let out a soft chuckle, as he gazed at his friend from the under his lashes, "with that mouth of yours, I highly doubt she'd stay by your side." The brunet scoffed, lifting his blue lighter and lighting his cigarette, taking a deep drag before puffing out the smoke, "if she truly loved me, she would respect and adore me for who I am." 

 

"She would be a strange one indeed then, a strong willed woman if she wanted a relationship with you, of all people." Gregory mumbled, leaning his head back to dodge a punch that had been thrown his way. 

 

"Fuck off." Christophe responded, taking a deep drag of his cigarette as he walked off, ignoring his friend. Gregory watched with a smirk on his face, as he slowly walked behind him. 

 

If only such a woman existed. 

 

' _If she does, then I hope she comes here soon,'_ Gregory thought, catching up to the brunet and walking along side him down the empty halls of South Park elementary. _'Christophe could use someone to love and accept him for who he is, god knows he needs all the love he can get.'_

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

A week had gone by since the two boys have had that conversation, neither of them thinking much of it. Although it did cross Gregory's mind every once in a while, for he wanted to help his friend out, he wanted Christophe to find someone to be with after all the two have been through. 

 

And the two have been through a **LOT** together. 

 

' _But, none of the girls at school seem worthy of Christophe's affection.'_ Gregory thought, as he and said brunet walked down the crowded halls of their school, side by side. Lifting a hand to place it under his chin, Gregory thought hard as he allowed his sky blue eyes to glance around. He checked every single girl that were in the halls at the moment, trying to find one that could possibly be worthy enough for his friend. 

 

' _Christophe needs a woman, a mature young female. The last thing he needs is a gossiping tart.'_ He though, heaving a sigh as they neared their next class. 

 

"I honestly don't see why ze school needs to put moi, into French class. I already speak French!" Christophe complained, as he plucked his cigarette out of his mouth, throwing it down onto the ground and stomping it out with his foot. Gregory simply shrugged his shoulders, as he placed his hands into his pocket, standing up perfectly straight and walking inside. "I suppose you will just have to deal with it like a man. Now come on, we don't want to be late, do we?" 

 

Christophe sneered as he walked inside, placing his own hands into his pockets and slouching a bit. "I wouldn't give two shits if I was late." He muttered, following his blond comrade inside, as they immediately headed towards their seat in the far back. 

 

 

The school had decided that French would be a good second language to teach, they had Spanish as well but Christophe had decided that French would be easier. 

 

Besides, French was the language of amour, who wouldn't want to learn the beautiful French language? 

 

 

After a few moments, a large, red haired woman walked in, books in hand as she stacked them down onto the table. "Alright you little brats," she began, taking a quick drag of her cigarette before putting it out on her ashtray. She then turned her attention towards her students, scowling as she glanced around the room, "today we have a new student, not to mention that I've assigned a study group project as well." 

 

The small classroom began to fill with the exhausted groans and whines of students all around. Rolling her eyes, the teacher turned towards the door and motioned the person inside. 

 

"Students, I want you all to greet your new fellow classmate." She began, as a beautiful young girl walked inside, her (h/l), (h/c) locks bouncing slightly as she made her way inside. Standing in front of the class, the young girl simply gave them all a swift nod, a blank look gracing her beautiful features. 

 

"Everyone, this is (y/n) (l/n), she will be your new classmate from this day onwards. Now, where to sit you." She said, looking around for a an empty seat to place her in. Once she found one, the French teacher lifted her hand and pointed towards it, "why don't you go sit over there, in front of Christophe? Christophe raise your hand please."

 

Said brunet, who had his head down on his desk and sleeping, did not hear what the teacher had. Grunting in frustration, Gregory lifted his hand, and pointed a finger towards the sleeping form of his french friend. The teacher sighed, but ushered (y/n) to the seat. Once (y/n) made her way down the aisle of seats, the large french teacher clapped her hands, glaring at all the whispering and giggling students. "Alrighty then, let us begin!" 

 

As she took her seat, (y/n) turned her head around, raising a brow at the sleeping form of Christophe. She took in his features, from his shaggy, chocolate brown hair, to his closed eyes and narrow nose. 

 

He sure was handsome. 

 

Gregory rolled his eyes at the sleeping form of his French friend, before turning his attention towards the pretty girl. Smiling sweetly at her, the blond leaned in and nodded his head towards Christophe, "I apologize on my friend's behalf, he does not seem to care much for French class, considering the fact that he already speaks French." 

 

(Y/n) turned her attention away from the sleeping boy, towards his blond friend, and sent him a kind smile, "it's alright, I would probably sleep too if I already knew the subject." She responded, sending him a polite nod. Gregory chuckled, and extended his gloved hand towards her, "I am Gregory of Yardale, it's a pleasure to meet you." He greeted. (Y/n) returned the gesture and held his hand in her own, "I'm (y/n), it's a pleasure to meet you as well." 

 

As they shook hands, a small light bulb lit up in Gregory's mind. 

 

 

He had an idea.

 

 

"Well (y/n)," he began, gently letting go of her hand as he gave her his most charming smile. "I believe you and I will become great friend." 

 

 

Yes, great friends indeed. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

"A new girl?" Christophe asked, raising a brow at his friend in disbelief as he held his lunch tray. The two walked towards their usual table, ignoring the shouts and screeches of the children all around them.

 

Nodding his head swiftly, Gregory placed his tray of food onto the table and took his seat, staring at his friend across from him. "Yes, she has been assigned to be your new partner for the study session in french." He explained. 

 

Christophe rolled his eyes and looked down at the mac and cheese on his tray, a disgusted look plastered on his handsome features. Picking up his fork, he began to poke at it in a lazy fashion, his mind drifting off to their little conversation. Could it be that this new girl was smart and not a complete bitch? 

 

Naw probably not. 

 

She could possibly be the biggest bitch of them all, well the second, the first one being god. 

 

"I just hope she isn't stupid like the rest of zese bitches." Christophe mumbled, shoving a small forkful of Mac and cheese into his mouth. Gregory shook his head at his friend, as he opened his milk, taking a small sip out of it. ' _He's disinterested,_ ' Gregory thought, as he turned his head to scan around the room. ' _Where is (y/n)? Maybe I can point her out to Christophe.'_

 

(Y/n) had proven to Gregory that she was nothing like the other girls in school. She had been kind and polite, but the moment someone had tried to sass talk her, she stood her ground and fought. She also did not judge, _'to each their own'_ she had told him. And at that moment, Gregory knew she was everything Christophe wanted. 

 

' _There she is!_ ' Gregory thought, as he spotted (y/n) enter the cafeteria, a (f/c) lunchbox in her hands as she looked around. Gregory let out a small smirk, lifting his hand to wave it around swiftly. Christophe lifted his head and raised a brow in confusion, wondering why Gregory was smiling the way he was and waving his hand around in the air. Rolling his eyes, the brunet shoved another forkful of Mac and cheese into his mouth, oh how he hated the cafeteria food, but he had no other choice. 

 

 

"Hello (y/n), would you like to sit with us?" Gregory asked, his voice practically dripping with honey as he gestured to the seat next to him. Lifting his head, Christophe's breath hitched in the back of his throat. A beautiful girl, one whom he has never laid his eyes upon, took the seat next to his blond friend. Her luscious (h/c) hair bouncing as she turned to Gregory, nodding at him politely in greeting. 

 

Gregory smiled back at her, before turning towards Christophe and gesturing towards him, "(y/n), this is Christophe. Fully awake this time." 

 

(Y/n) let out a soft giggle, oh and what a giggle it was. 

 

"Christophe," Gregory continued, motioning his head towards (y/n) as a smirk began to grace his lips. "This is (y/n) (l/n), she is your study buddy for French class." 

 

Suddenly, (y/n) turned her attention towards him, her beautiful (e/c) eyes gazing into his own emerald green ones, as she gave him a polite smile. "A pleasure to meet you Christophe." She spoke. The way his name sounded coming from her beautiful, soft looking lips made his heart skip a beat. 

 

Christophe blinked, before opening his mouth, the fork he had there falling out and hitting the floor. As much as he wanted to say something, no words came out, as he sat there and stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, mouth wide open. Gregory heaved a sigh, before leaning in, placing his hand under Christophe's chin and closing his friend's mouth shut. "Honestly Christophe, you'll catch flies if you let your mouth hang open like that." 

 

Christophe could feel his cheeks heat up as (y/n) let out another soft giggle. 

 

"Uh... Bonjour." Christophe spoke, blinking and shaking his head a little. _'Get a grip of yourself Christophe!'_ He thought, growling at himself for being so stupid, _'you are making a fool of yourself in front of such a belle fille!'_

 

"Did your voice just crack?" Gregory asked, raising an eyebrow at his French friend, his eyes glowing with amusement. 

 

"Fuck off." Christophe growled, before looking down at his own food, his cheeks dusted a soft pink from embarrassment. 

 

Great, she probably disliked guys that cussed, she seemed too kind to like cursing. 

 

To his surprise, (y/n) let out another batch of giggles. 

 

This girl, she was interesting. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

"Why are the guys in this school so damn stupid?" 

 

"Eh?" Christophe muttered, pulling his cigarette away from his mouth as he turned to stare at (y/n). The two were currently outside behind one of the tent buildings, just hanging around in a comfortable silence. 

 

The students all played happily, some guys were with their girlfriends, other played football and most were using the playground equipment. 

 

The sky was clear, as the sun shined down on them with its warm rays, a nice change from their usual, cold recesses. Gregory had stayed at home from catching a cold. Which may have been Christophe's fault. 

 

He didn't know that dumping water on someone while it was freezing outside would cause them to catch a cold! 

 

He had now idea. It's not like he did it on purpose to get a few days to spend with (y/n) alone. 

 

He totally didn't. 

 

Christophe raised a brow as he watched (y/n) open her eyes, and turn her head to stare at him through half closed eyes, "I've noticed that most of the guys in this school are idiots." She said, not noticing the small blush that began to coat Christophe's cheeks. "You realized zis now? The women in zis pathetic country are morons too." He responded, lifting his cigarette to his lips as he took another drag. 

 

"I've noticed. They should really change that before they give the rest of us girls a bad image," she mumbled, before turning back to staring up at the sky, and slowly allowing her eyes to drift close. "I wish I could leave this place, and go somewhere amazing." 

 

The brunet puffed out his smoke, gazing at (y/n) from underneath his eyelashes. 

 

It hasn't even been two weeks and already she has captured the young mercenary's heart. She was everything he wanted in a woman, she wasn't stupid, but at times she could be naive. She wasn't a complete pervert, but she was not so innocent as well, she accepted the fact that he cussed and smoke, and not once had she tried to give him a lecture on smoking to make him stop. She showed understanding, and knew when he felt sad, mad or in need of a small hug. 

 

She was quiet, speaking on rare occasions, such as now, but she always spoke her mind and was blunt. She was kind and polite, but did not allow herself to be stepped on and walked all over. She respected that Christophe had issues, and did not try to convert him into loving Jesus and god, and she even praised him for his skills, something not even his exes had done. 

 

' _Such a beautiful and perfect girl.'_ Christophe thought, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. "Were do you wish to go? I might take you there someday." He asked, puffing out the smoke into little circles which he had learned (y/n) secretly liked. Giggling, the young girl turned to him and smiled, "I wish to go to France." 

 

Christophe turned his head towards her, his eyes widening a bit in shock, "France?" He asked. The girl of his dream wanted to go to his country, she wanted to visit and even live there. 

 

(Y/n) nodded, slowly making her way closer to Christophe and glancing up at the sky, "I want to visit the country of amour so badly, I want to walk the streets and eat the food," she spoke softly, her eyes lighting up with excitement as her smile slowly began to grow. "I want to see the Eiffel Tower and drink French vanilla coffee... I want to leave this place and go there." She continued, lifting her left hand up, as though to reach the sky as she spread her fingers apart. 

 

Christophe watched her with intrigued eyes, a bright pink dusting his cheeks as he stared at (y/n), taking in her beautiful features. The genuine smile on her face as her eyes began to glow with want, she wanted to go and see it all, to explore the streets and taste the food. 

 

Smiling at her softly, Christophe moved closer to her, so that their shoulders began to touch. Lifting his right hand, he intertwined their fingers, holding their hands up high as he took in the warmth of her hand in his own. "I'll take you zere someday, I promise. You can enjoy it all and I'll take you to all ze places you want to go," he said, speaking softly as his heart began to race, "I'll even take you to where I grew up, my old school and even ze best restaurants to eat." 

 

(Y/n) hummed in respond, leaning her head down onto his shoulder as she stared at their intertwined hands, his hand covering he smaller one protectively. "Really? You promise?" She whispered, enjoying the sweet moment she was having with her French friend. 

 

Christophe chuckled, giving her hand a soft squeeze as he laid his head down gently on top of hers. "I promise. For you, I'll do whatever you want to make you happy." 

 

And he meant that. 

 

Whatever she wanted, whatever she needed and whenever she needed it, he would make sure she had it all, because he wanted her happy. Because he loved her. 

 

That's right. 

 

 

He was in love with (y/n) (l/n). 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Christophe sat in the room in silence, leaning his head back against the side of the bed as he sat on the floor. The soft, cold wind blowing into the room as the young brunet took a small drag of his cigarette. 

 

Sniffling was all that could be heard, as it echoed against the walls of the bedroom. Gregory sniffled once again, as he reached over to his side table, plucking another tissue from his tissue box and blowing his nose into it.

 

Once done, the sick blond wiped his nose clean and threw the used tissue into his trash bin. "So, how was school with (y/n) today?" He asked in a sarcastic manner, rolling his eyes at his French friend. 

 

He knew Christophe had gotten him sick on purpose, whenever Christophe wanted something, he would do anything to get it. Even get his friend sick for it. 

 

Christophe had come over to bring homework to his friend, and check up on him. 

 

Gregory was a good listener, and he gave good advice. And at the moment, Christophe needed his advice. 

 

"I... I zink I'm in love with (y/n)." Christophe began, glancing up at the blue ceiling with a dazed expression. Gregory raised a brow at him, tilting his head to the side curiously as he examined the dazed expression on the mole's face. 

 

"She wants to go to France," Christophe continued, closing his eyes as he thought back to his conversation with (y/n) during recess. "I promised I'd take her zere someday." Lifting a hand up high, he closed his eyes, trying to remember the feeling of (y/n)'s hand in his own as they intertwined fingers. 

 

Gregory blinked as he watched his friend's actions. "And do you intended to keep this promise?" He asked. Christophe scoffed, staying as he is, "of course you dumb ass. For her I'd kill ze pope." He responded, curling his fingers in the air and forming a small fist, missing the warmth of (y/n)'s small, soft hand in his own, large, rough one. Gregory couldn't help but crack a small smile, his friend had found her. 

 

He found his woman. The one who would love and accept him for who he was. 

 

"If you feel that way, why not confess your feelings for her?" Gregory suggested, "write her a poem, sing her a song or bring her some flowers." 

 

Christophe scoffed once again, opening one eye to glare at his friend, "do I look like a fucking pussy to you? What kind of gay idea is zat?" He growled, but he had thought about it. He wanted to confess to (y/n) and show her how much he cared, yet he didn't want to look like a little faggot doing so. 

 

"Oh come now, you're French, you should show her some charm, that French charm you take such pride in." Gregory said, as he reached out and wrapped his hand around Christophe's fisted hand. 

 

Christophe hummed, "I will, just not in zat faggot little bitch way you want me to like zese American fuckers do." He mumbled, before growling and pulling his hand to his chest, glaring at his blond friend. "And don't fucking touch me, what ze fuck are you, gay?" 

 

"Come now, was that really necessary?" 

 

"You were touching me, you are sick and I am not gay." 

 

"Well neither am I!" 

 

"... Could have fooled moi." 

 

"I'm not gay- you know what mole? Shut up." 

 

"Fuck you, you fucking god worshipping little donkey fuck!" 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

Christophe watched from a distance, his eye twitching in irritation as all of the boys in his drama class swarmed (y/n), flirting with her and sending her compliments, begging to play the role of Romeo to her Juliet. 

 

"Ze fuck do zese assholes zink they are?" He mumbled, plucking his cigarette out of his lips and throwing it on the ground, stomping on it forcefully a he made his way towards them. 

 

Luckily for him, the teacher had asked (y/n) for help and had taken her out of the classroom. Leaving Christophe to deal with all of the other boys.

 

"She's so hot, she won't be an easy lay though." One of the boys said, shaking his head. 

 

"Who cares, I'm sure that once you have her, it will be totally worth it." Another added, licking his lips in the direction (y/n) had gone. 

 

"How loud do you think she screams?" One of them asked, causing the rest of them to all talk about (y/n) in such a disgusting way. Christophe cleared his throat, capturing their attention as he lifted his hands, cracking his knuckles as he gave them all the dirtiest look he could muster. "What was zat I heard you say about (y/n)? You cum licking god fucking pieces of shit!" 

 

The boys watched with terror as Christophe advanced towards them, an evil glint in his eyes as he fisted his hands. "I will make all of you American swines beg for mercy, consider zis ze last time you monkey fucking cock suckers all talk about my (y/n) in such a way!" 

 

With that, he lifted his fist and began to attack, one by one. 

 

He knew he was going to get into so much trouble for it, but at the moment he couldn't give two shits. All that was important was showing these assholes who (y/n) belonged to. 

 

She was a beautiful queen, not a sex toy, and they needed to respect that!

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

Christophe growled, stuffing his hand into his pocket and pulling out his packet of cigarettes. As he had predicted, he had gotten in trouble after all, but he was saved when he had told them the reason why he had started that fight with all the boys in his class for. 

 

He was thankful that some girls had come to back him up. Some of the students had been suspended for a couple of days due to what they had said. 

 

And the mole couldn't be happier.

 

Currently, he was outside at the front of the school, waiting for (y/n) to finish her French oral exam. Lifting the cigarette to his lips, he lit it and took a deep drag, inhaling the bitter smoke of it, before he slowly let out a long string of smoke. 

 

He regretted not having the ability to confess to (y/n), but he was going to today, he was planning on taking her out to get some ice cream, and then to watch that new movie she wanted to see. The young brunet couldn't help but let out a small smile, just the thought of spending some time alone with (y/n) that wasn't at school made him happy. 

 

 

 

He couldn't wait.

 

 

 

As he was about to take another drag of his cigarette, he heard some steps approaching him. Popping open one of his eyes, he watched with confusion as a few of the boys he had beaten up in drama class, stomped their way towards him. 

 

' _Great, just fucking great,'_ he thought, taking another drag of his cigarette. _'This is the last thing I needed.'_

 

"Hey you!" One of them shouted, standing in front of Christophe, hands on his hips as he glared at the brunet. Christophe simply blew some smoke out, flicking away some of the ashes before staring at the boy through one open eye, "what do you want from me, you little pussy?" 

 

The boy growled, and lifting up his now fisted hands before him, "you got me and my friends in trouble you jerk!" He shouted, his friends agreeing with him. 

 

A cold wind blew before them, lifting some of the snow as the boys all stood their in silence. "Boo hoo for you, you little faggot. Your problems don't matter to me, if you want to go cry about it go run to a church and cry to your god." 

 

Suddenly, just as Christophe was about to take another drag of his cigarette, the boy in front of him slapped it right out of his hand. "Hey! We're serious here you asshole!" He growled, as Christophe allowed his eyes to drift down towards his discarded cigarette. 

 

To knock this boy's teeth in, or to not knock his teeth in, that is the question.

 

 

Christophe heaved a sigh, as he lifted a hand to run it through his shaggy, chocolate brown locks in exhaustion. He really didn't feel the need to start a fight, he didn't want to get into any more trouble then he already was. 

 

His mother would ground him for about four weeks if she heard he was fighting in school again. 

 

"Alright, listen here you fucking pieces of American dog shits," Christophe began, turning to glare at them all intensely, inwardly smiling that some of the boys were shrinking back slightly in fear, "I am not in ze mood to fuck each and every single one of you up, I have something important to do and if you guys ruin it for me I will personally rip off your dicks and shove them so far up your ass you'll be shitting sideways!" 

 

The leader, swallowed hard, before building up the courage and standing up straight, trying to look just as intimidating as Christophe, "wh-who do you fucking think you are, you British piece if shit?" 

 

 

"I'm fucking French you pathetic excuse for a man!" 

 

At that moment, a girl with short, red hair appeared, standing in front of the boy and glaring at Christophe. "How dare you talk to my little brother like that!" She screeched, causing those around her to cringe. 

 

Why was it that on the day he was to confess to a girl for the first time in his life, that the rest of the world seem to be all up on his case? Do they not want him to get with (y/n)?

 

Well fuck it, he loved her and he **WILL** get with her whether anyone liked it or not. 

 

"Shit, you could have caused me to go deaf with zat fucking voice of yours." The brunet growled, lifting a hand to pick into his ear, grateful that he still had the ability to hear properly. Why did some girls in South Park have to have such high pitched annoying voices? Good thing (y/n)'s voice was so soft and beautiful, and could sooth him with just a few words. 

 

The girl growled, and lifted her hand. In that moment, the sound of skin meeting skin was heard, as Christophe stood there, eyes wide in shock as his head was turned to the side. The students around them, that had stopped to watch the whole seen before them gasped, seeing the hand print on Christophe's cheek. Feeling his cheek sting, Christophe lifted a hand and touched it gently, wincing at the small pain once his fingers made contact with his cheek. 

 

 

That was going to bruise later on, he just knew it. 

 

The girl smirked as she stared at the mark she had left on the brunet's cheek. "That will teach you to insult me!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips. "You're pathetic, trying to act all high and mighty, intimidating and shit. You're nothing but a scared little boy, who thinks smoking is cool. No girl would ever love a freak like you!" 

 

Christophe knew he shouldn't let those words hurt him, but he slowly began to think, what if she was right? His past girlfriends only lasted a few months, and what about (y/n)? She was the only girl he has ever felt such a strong love for. What if she wanted nothing to do with him? 

 

What if she rejected him? 

 

The girl rolled her eyes and continued, crossing her arms over her chest, "seriously, this is why no one loves yo-" 

 

_**WHAM!** _

 

The students all around them gasped in shock, as the red haired girl fell to the ground, gripping her now bloody nose as she cried in pain. Her brother knelt down before her, trying to pry her hands away from her face and see if she was alright. 

 

Christophe blinked in confusion, staring at (y/n), who had a tight grip on his shovel. ' _When did she take it from me?'_ He thought, watching as (y/n) turned around and grabbed his hand, leaving the scene without a single word. 

 

She began to hold his hand tightly, her usually happy and calm face now twisted in rage as she gently led Christophe out of the school ground, and towards Stark's pond. 

 

This was the first time he has ever seen (y/n) look so angry. She would usually calm herself down and voice her anger out, she never showed it. 

 

What pissed her off so badly this time?

 

As they made it to the pond, grateful that the place was now empty, she gently led Christophe towards an empty bench, pushing him down gently so that he could sit down. Complying, Christophe sat without a word, raising a brow as (y/n) placed his shovel down, taking off her backpack and pulling out a small, first aid kit she had. Opening it, she took out an ice pack, happy to see that is was cold. 

 

Kneeling down before him, (y/n) gently pressed the ice pack to Christophe's cheek, holding it in place as she took in the brunet's expression. "Ow! Fuck!" He cussed, wincing a bit but allowing (y/n) to take care of him. 

 

"Don't listen to that bitch." 

 

Christophe lifted his head and stared deeply into (y/n)'s beautiful (e/c) eyes in confusion. Sighing, she stood and took a seat next to the mole, making sure she was close to him as she held the ice pack to his cheek. "What she said about no girl ever loving you, it's a lie." She spoke, her tone was soft and laced with love. 

 

Christophe sighed, lifting a hand to cover hers with his own, "what if she's right? Who could love someone like moi?" He mumbled, looking down at his lap. 

 

He hated his current situation, he didn't like feeling or looking weak, an not in front of (y/n). He didn't want her to see him as pathetic or anything, he wanted to show her how he could handle anything, and be a man about it. 

 

Lifting her free hand, (y/n) cupped Christophe's cheek, causing him to stare deeply into her eyes as she sent him a soft smile. "That's not true Christophe." She whispered.

 

The brunet sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, he really hated feeling so vulnerable, but he felt so safe in her arms. "How do you know (y/n), what if zat bitch was right?" He whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to enjoy the moment. 

 

 

(Y/n) let out a soft chuckle, and allowed her own eyes to drift close, "because I love you Christophe." She confessed, rubbing her thumb against his cold cheek. Christoph's eyes suddenly snapped open, as he leaned back to examine (y/n)'s features. She stared right back at him, a serious look in her eyes as she waited patiently for his response. "(Y/n)..." Christophe whispered, lifting his free hand to cup her cheek gently. 

 

 

She loved him. 

 

 

She had confessed to him, and told him she loved him. 

 

 

Something began to swell up in his chest, and his heart began to race. In that moment, without hesitating for one second, Christophe smashed his lips against (y/n)'s, kissing her with all the love he could muster. (Y/n) blinked a bit in shock, before heaving a happy sigh and kissing back. 

 

The world seemed to stop for those two in that small moment, as Christophe's arms wrapped themselves around (y/n)'s waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. 

 

 

 

And what an amazing kiss it was. 

 

 

 

After a few more moments, the brunet pulled back, staring down at her through half lid eyes. She looked so beautiful, with her soft lips swollen from being thoroughly kissed, cheeks flushed red and looking so dazed. 

 

Christophe heaved a happy sigh, cracking a soft smile as he stared deeply into her eyes, "I love you too mon cherie. Je t'aime... Fuck what everyone else says." With that, he leaned down and began to attack her lips once again. 

 

 

 

She was his now, and he was hers. 

 

 

She was one girl he did not plan on losing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just FYI, when Gregory said that Christophe needed a woman who wasn't a complete tart, he wasn't talking about the tarts that you eat. In English, (the British English not the State's English) a Tart is a prostitute or a promiscuous woman.


	11. Warrior 4 Hire - Douchebag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a request from The Bloody Artist on Quotev. 

 

The end was drawing near and the time for war was coming. The elves had the stick, and now was the time for the humans to strike.

 

In the kingdom of Kupa Keep, all was quiet, as the warriors, Thieves, Mages and Paladin stood to wonder, how will they retrieve the stick back? The grand wizard knew of a way to beat the elf king, sure they had the dragon born on their side, but they needed more man power.

 

Or in this case, they needed the power of the strongest warrior for hire that they could find.

 

Heaving a sigh, the grand wizard straightened his back, regaining his dominant posture before turning to face his young, strong warrior. "Commander Douchebag, I want to thank you for all your help, but it appears we might need more man power in order to defeat that dirty no good cheating Jew Kyle." He began, Douchebag just stood there, quiet as always as he waited patiently for the wizard to give him his orders. Calming himself down, the grand wizard placed one hand on his back, as the other tightened its grip on his staff. "You guys, we might have to call her for help."

 

Princess Kenny's and Paladin Butters' eyes grew wide, giving each other a quick glance before turning back to the grand wizard. "You don't mean... _Her_ , do you grand wizard?" Butters asked, gasping as the grand wizard slowly nodded his head. "Yes I do paladin Butters, it appears we have no other choice." 

 

"But we can't call upon _her_ grand wizard!" Kenny exclaimed, giving the wizard a stern look, "she's helped the elves in the past! How do we know she won't betray us?!?!"

 

"Because Kenny she only fights on our side if you pay her the right amount! She only helped the elf king because that stupid son of a bitch Kyle gave her like, five boxes of doughnuts!" The wizard shouted, crossing his arms and huffing as he thought back to the elf king.

 

Douchebag glanced upon the three with a look of confusion. Who was this girl they were talking about? Upon witnessing his confused look, Butters turned to him and explained, "there's this girl who's name is (y/n), she's a warrior for hire and will fight on your team if you pay her the right price." He said, smiling softly as Douchebag nodded in understanding. "She's really mean though, but luckily for us she gets along with our fat grand wizard so it might be easier to recruit her." Princess Kenny added.

 

"That's right- hey! Don't call me fat princess Kenny you fucking whore!"

 

Kenny let out a soft laugh at the grand wizard's outburst, he simply enjoyed pissing him off.

 

Calming himself down the wizard turned to commander Douchebag and walked up to him, placing his staff on his shoulder gently. "Alright commander Douchebag, here's what we need you to do," he began, "we need you to go on and recruit warrior (y/n), do anything you can that could get her to be on our side before anyone else could have her ok?" Douchebag nodded in understanding. Growling, the grand wizard pointed to him and stared him down harshly. "Now you listen to me! Use any means necessary alright? I'm seriously!"

 

Douchebag stepped back a bit, raising his hands up in slight defence as he nodded, he should be used to the grand wizard's outburst but it still took a while. Smiling, the grand wizard stood back, lifting his staff up and pointing it towards the opening of his tent, "now go! And recruit the great warrior (y/n) for Kupa Keep! Butters, Princess Kenny, go with him and try to help him convince the warrior to join us before that no good Jew gets to her!"

 

Bowing their heads in respect to the wizard, the three then turned and walked out of the tent, all the while commander Douchebag thought about what he could do to get this great warrior to join their kingdom in the fight against the evil elves.

 

But was she really as good as the others made her out to be?

 

If the grand wizard thought so then maybe she is.

 

  
_Maybe_.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Here it is, the residence of the great warrior (y/n)." Paladin Butters mumbled as the three stared at the large, blue house from behind a bush.

 

"Alright, we need to-" the young paladin was suddenly cut off by the sound of an oh-so-familiar warrior walking up towards the house. "Now men!" The worrier shouted, turning towards his fellow elves who prepared themselves, paying close attention to their fellow comrade and leader. "We will, under any circumstances, recruit (y/n), for the elven kingdom and make the elf king proud!"

 

The others glanced at each other, giving each other a swift nod in understanding. Although they weren't so keen on recruiting a female into their kingdom, but she was good at what she did, much stronger then any other warrior they have ever seen.

 

"Oh no!" Butters whispered, his eyes filling up with slight panic, "h-how are we going to recruit the warrior now? They got Stan to get her!"

 

Douchebag simply raised a brow at the young paladin in confusion. Why was it so bad that warrior Stan was called to recruit the warrior? As though sensing his question, princess Kenny heaved a sigh and turned to face him, "Stan and warrior (y/n) also get along, better then me or the elf king. If Stan proves a good point to (y/n), then Kupa Keep is doomed."

 

Ah that made sense, sort of.

 

Douchebag heaved a silent sigh, before nodding to himself, if the grand wizard wanted him to recruit (y/n), then he will do what he could to recruit the young girl. Why? For his kingdom! That and because he was bored and sort of liked playing this game, it sort of gave him something to do.

 

"What are we going to do now commander Douchebag?'" Butters asked, rubbing his knuckles together nervously as him and Kenny glanced at the silent boy. Rubbing his chin in thought, commander Douchebag formed a plan in his head. This was a risky plan, but it was the only one he could come up with. Standing, the young commander motioned for the others to follow.

 

If they were going to recruit the young, female warrior, they needed to show her they were going to go through great lengths to get her. If she's a respectable warrior as the others say she is, she will understand that what they did, was necessary.

 

Time to recruit themselves a warrior.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The three grunted as they made their way through to the back, grateful to the gods up above that had allowed them to sneak pass the elves, had they been caught it would bring about an unnecessary battle among the two and commander Douchebag does not have time to waste.

 

"Ok, we're here." Paladin Butters muttered, as he looked about to make sure no elves were around.

 

The three scaled the walls of the wooden fence, giving a quick glance around to make sure no one was around, before quickly opening the fence door and running inside. "Oh hamburgers..." Butters mumbled, rubbing his knuckles nervously together, "I hope the warrior isn't napping... She gets real angry if you wake her up."

 

Commander Douchebag nodded towards the two, before quickly heading towards the back door of the warrior's home. "She's going to kick our asses I can feel it..." Princess Kenny mumbled, cursing a bit under his breath as they entered the dark kitchen. No one seemed to be home, but they could be wrong considering some strange sounds coming from the living room.

 

"The warrior must be deeper into her home... Let us go and find her." Butters whispered, as he slowly sunk back, following Douchebag as he slowly tiptoed his way closer and closer into the entryway of the warrior's living room lair.

 

In that moment, a sword appears out of nowhere, the tip just barely touching Douchebag's nose. Butters let out a frightened shriek and jumped back, only to trip and fall on his ass. "Who goes there?" A sweet, yet powerful voice asked. Lifting his eyes, commander Douchebag couldn't help but inwardly gasp as he stared at the shadowy figure before him.

 

She had the most beautiful (e/c) eyes.

 

"Warrior (y/n)! We mean you no harm!" Butters quickly spoke, standing and lifting his hands up to signal his surrender. With a swift nod, the warrior slowly lowered her weapon, gazing into commander Douchebag's eyes skeptically. Without a moments hesitation, he reached into his pocket and handed her a note.

 

The warrior, although still a bit skeptical of the three, took the note from the commander's hand and read through it. They must truly be desperate for her assistance if it meant they would sneak into neutral land simply to speak with her rather then take the front door.

 

The humans and the elves all knew that (y/n) did not tolerate any violence anywhere near her home, therefore, it had been decided by the two that her land be considered neutral territory.

 

Re-reading it a few times, she sighed, before looking towards the commander and giving him a swift nod. "Alright, go and tell the grand wizard I am now on his side. Leave me be so that I may tell Stan I can't be apart of the elves this time."

 

Commander Douchebag nodded, mission complete.

 

This mission wasn't really that hard, and on the bright side, (y/n) was really pretty.

 

That was a plus.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Ah commander Douchebag!" The grand wizard began as the trio returned, smiling widely as he hoped the commander brought him the Warrior. His smile soon turned into a frown once he realized that the warrior was no where to be seen, "where is my warrior?" He asked, glaring at the three as they came to a stop in front of him. "She said she will be here soon," Kenny responded, shrugging his shoulders before reaching up to twirl a piece of his blond hair, Paladin Butters nodded with a bright smile on his face, "we got lucky that we got to her before Stan did! A-although we did kind of... Had to sneak into her house." 

 

Commander Douchebag just stood there and listened as the other three spoke, his mind to preoccupied with the image of the young and beautiful warrior. Just imagine it, he would be standing side by side with a strong and beautiful warrior like (y/n), maybe this game isn't so bad. 

 

She made him feel odd, but in a strange and nice way. The way her (h/c) hair fit her beautiful face perfectly, the way her bright (e/c) eyes sparkled with a power and passion most girls lacked and her voice, that sweet yet powerful voice of hers that seemed to show she had a soft side but could kick your ass from here to China if you did something to piss her off. 

 

"So!" Butters began, startling Douchebag out of his thoughts as he looked around them all, "How are we going to pay (y/n)?" 

 

"That is simple my dear faggot-like paladin," the grand wizard responded, placing a hand behind his back and turning around to head back into his ' _castle_ ', "we will pay her in treats, the only thing she accepts." 

 

Warrior (y/n) did enjoy sweets, with her sweet tooth the size of Russia the elves or the humans are both able to recruit the pretty girl if they paid her well enough.

 

"Oh boy," Butters mumbled as he rubbed his knuckles together nervously, "we better get something sweet ready or else (y/n) will leave and go to the elf king instead." 

 

"She will **_NOT_** leave me for Kyle god damn it!" 

 

Douchebag simply raised an eyebrow at the grand wizard's tantrum. With each and every passing second that the three spoke of the warrior, Douchebag couldn't help but be intrigued by her. 

 

What was it about her that made him want to get to know her more? 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Back you dirty elves!" The warrior cried as she swung her sword, knocking one of the mages down onto the ground unconscious. 

 

Douchebag couldn't help but watch silently from afar as the warrior moved by swiftly, not once backing down as the elves all tried to rush her. With slick moves and speed, the warrior was able to take them all down despite all the damage she seemed to be taking. Currently, commander Douchebag and Warrior (y/n) were sent off to try and get information on the elf king, only to be ambushed on the way. 

 

Her armour was something to behold, it was something any male warrior would wear only it was fit to her feminine body. And unlike that time he recruited the girls for the grand wizard, warrior (y/n) didn't use sparkles or glitter, she didn't decorate it with pointless pretty designs or make it out of brightly coloured fabrics to stand out. If anything her armour was made with every single intention of stealth.

 

A brilliant and beautiful warrior was she. 

 

Using his Sling of David, commander Douchebag was able to knock a few elves out and helping the great warrior who was fighting more elves then she could handle. 

 

"Fall back!" One of the elves shouted, holding tightly to one of his comrades as the others all began to turn tail and run away. Once each and every elf was out of sight, Douchebag turned to warrior (y/n), watching her with concerned eyes as she gripped her side tightly while panting. As though she felt his eyes on her, the young warrior turned to face him and growled, "what?" 

 

"....." 

 

Rolling her eyes at him, the warrior turned to limp her way towards an empty bench. Sitting down, she was able to drink some water to wash away her grossed out state and eat some cookies to recover. Douchebag simply walked towards her and sat down beside her, taking out his own package of cookies and munching on them. For a children's game, this one was sure full of details, not that he was complaining, at least it was better then playing Harry Potter with those kids from three blocks down. "So, what now? Do we send a message to Wizard Fatass and tell him we were ambushed or what?" She asked in an unamused tone, she didn't really care about him or what he did, she just wanted to get the day over with and get her treats. 

 

Commander Douchebag simply sent her a look, which she seemed to understand surprisingly. "Alright, send him a stupid tweet and tell him we're coming back." 

 

Douchebag nodded and did as he was told, sending her a few glances every now and then. The more he spend time with her the more interesting she became, the more he stared at her the more beautiful she became. What was it about this girl that made him feel strange? 

 

"Will ya stop staring at me you floppy donkey dick?!?!" She hissed, causing him to look away as though she didn't just cuss him out. 

 

Yes, she truly was something. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As the two made their way into Kupa Keep, thanks to Timmy's awesome ride thing, they each walked straight towards the grand wizard's castle. Not once did they spare the others a glance, who, much to Douchebag's displeasure, seemed to have their eyes glued to the pretty young warrior. 

 

Making their way inside, the two spotted the grand wizard sitting upon his ' _throne_ ' inside the tent, princess Kenny to his left and and Butters to his right. 

 

"So, I have received your message through the carrier raven," he began, as Butters and Kenny sent each other a small glance. The two nodded towards him, and waited patiently for his response. "Fuck! I send you guys on a simple mission and you idiots let yourselves get ambushed!" He growled, all to which the warrior rolled her eyes at him. "Don't worry there probably wasn't much to figure out anyway-" 

 

"The elves are attacking!" 

 

"Fuck!" The grand wizard growled as he stood from his throne, princess Kenny and Butters preparing themselves for battle. 

 

As the five of them left the tent, they watched with rage as their men were out numbered by the amount of elves entering Kupa Keep at a rapid speed. "To your positions!" The wizard commanded, as he smacked an elf in the head with his staff, confusing him for a minute, giving him enough time to karate kicked him across the backyard. "For the kingdom!" Butters shouted, raising his hammer up high in the air as he charged forward, swinging it to smack an elf across the face with it. 

 

"You heard the man!" (Y/n) commanded, pointing forward as she sent Douchebag a smile, "let's beat up some elf hookers!" Giving her a swift nod, Douchebag held his staff tightly as the two charged forward. 

 

Elf upon elf attacked the two from all over, but the two worked together to cover each others backs, making sure that none got near their partner. Left and right elves have tried to attack the two, but with commander Douchebag's Plagues of Egypt and warrior (y/n)'s Sword of Ass-kicking, none were able to lay so much as a scratch on them. 

 

Once the elves backed off a bit, (y/n) let out a soft chuckled as she turned to her partner, raising a brow at his emotionless expression as he stared at her. "Ya know? You're not half bad, and I don't compliment just anyone since they can all kiss my ass." 

 

Douchebag gave her a soft smile as thanks. But without realizing it, the two simply stood there, staring deeply into each others eyes. 

 

"Nighty night love birds." 

 

Before they knew what was happening, something hard hit Douchebag in the back of his head, causing his vision to blur. "Douchebag!" (Y/n) cried, fighting off some of the elves that tried to get near her. As his vision began to slowly fade, he watched helplessly as the elves all ganged up on (y/n), whacking her in the back of her head and knocking her out. The young commander could do nothing but watch as (y/n) was taken from him, the elves dragging her unconscious body away. 

 

"We got the warrior! Retreat! Retreat!" One of them yelled as the rest all began to suddenly run off and disappear. Lifting his hand, Douchebag tried to reach out for the young warrior, only to have his vision become nothing but a blur as he soon became engulfed in darkness. 

 

The elves had the young warrior, but that will not stop him from retrieving her. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"-bag?" 

 

"-chebag?" 

 

Someone was calling him? 

 

"-ouchebag!" 

 

Who was it? 

 

"God damn it commander Douchebag wake the fuck up!" The grand wizard growled as he smacked his staff against the young boy's thigh hard. Jolting awake, the young boy sat up, blinking a few times as he began to look around, staring at the many eyes of all his comrades whom were staring back down at him in concern and confusion. 

 

"Douchebag are you ok?" Butters asked gently, kneeling down before him with a small bottle of water in hand. 

 

"How in the name of **FUCK** did the elves get the chance to take (y/n) from us?" The grand wizard growled, "this was probably all that fucking Jew's fault! He always wants what belongs to me! God damn it Kyle you stupid hippie!" 

 

"Gah! W-what are we ganna do?!?!" Tweek asked as he began to tremble more then usual.

 

By now, Douchebag wasn't really paying much attention to the others and their rampage. At the moment he was only thinking about (y/n), and how she was being held captive in the elven kingdom. Knowing the elf king, he would try to come up with a calm and peaceful way to get the warrior on his side permanently, and knowing the warrior, she would accept if he paid her well enough. 

 

Inwardly sighing, the young boy stood, dusting himself off before checking to see if he still had all his equipment. "Commander Douchebag?" Butters asked, raising a brow in confusion, "what are you doing?" 

 

Turning to face the young paladin, Douchebag simply stared at him, in hopes that the young blond would understand his expression. 

 

"I think he's going to go rescue (y/n)." Craig muttered, looking around to see if anyone had heard him.

 

"That's a good idea Douchebag!" The grand wizard exclaimed as he placed a hand behind his back and nodded in approval, "you will go and rescue (y/n) while the rest of us wait for you here and keep an eye on Kupa Keep." Of course the grand wizard would suggest that, not that Douchebag expected anything different, especially since it would be better if he left to retrieve the beautiful warrior on his own.

 

Giving the grand wizard a swift nod, the young commander made his way out of the tent, not really paying attention to the cheers behind him. 

 

He was going to retrieve not only the stick, but the beautiful warrior and bring her back safely to camp. 

 

It was all for (y/n). 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Ugh!" (Y/n) grunted as the elves threw her down harshly upon the ground. Her hands were tied behind her back and her sword was taken away, resistance was futile, so the only thing the young warrior could do was sit and wait it out like a good little girl before **_BAM_**! She kicks the shit out of all these dirty elves. 

 

Shaking the dust out of her hair, she turned to glare at all the elves standing around her, before turning around fully to face the king himself. 

 

"Warrior (y/n)." Kyle greeted, giving her a swift nod as he sat upon his throne. 

 

"Jew elf." (Y/n) responded. Now don't get her wrong she had nothing against Kyle or his religion, but when the grand wizard, whom she was strangely close friends with, called him that it just sounded cool to her ears. She did, of course, ask his permission before calling him that and the only time she _DID_ call him a Jew was when they were in battle. 

 

Kyle sent a glare to Stan, who chuckled slightly at hearing (y/n)'s response, before turning back to his prisoner. "It seems that you became apart of wizard Fat ass' team this time." He stated, frowning as the girl before him smirked.

 

"Yup, the new kid came to me before Stan could and boom! I'm rolling with the humans now." She replied, sending him a smug look. 

 

The elf king sighed and stood from his throne, he crossed his arms behind his back, before slowly making his way towards her, taking long strides towards his prisoner. "You do know that this now makes you our enemy, right?" He began, circling around her in a way to intimidate the young warrior, but she would not kneel before this king, her pride wouldn't allow her to. "And when I was with the elves that made me the humans' enemy, but I wouldn't want to be captain obvious now would I? Since that's already your thing at the moment." 

 

Stan chuckled once again, coughing to cover it up as the elf king sent him a dirty look. "Don't act smart with me (y/n)." 

 

"I don't need to act if I already am." 

 

"Stop that." 

 

"Make me elf." 

 

Stoping in his tracks and standing before her, the two had a little stare down. "If you want any answers or secrets on the wizard fat ass, then good luck to ya since I ain't saying anything." (Y/n) growled, she knew that the elf king needed help with fighting off the grand wizard, and if (y/n) was on his enemy's side then he had no chance at winning. She was a good warrior, and he knew it, also he may or may not have a small crush on her but that's besides the point. Taking a deep breath, the elf king sighed and turned on his heel, walking towards his throne slowly. 

 

"How about I make you a deal?" He spoke, turning around to face the pretty warrior as she raised an eyebrow at him, "oh? And what kind of deal will this be?" She asked, her tone coated with amusement as she tilted her head to the side. 

 

"It's simple," he began, smiling as he stared deeply into (y/n)'s beautiful (e/c) orbs, "you switch over to my side, and I shall give you anything you so desperately desire." 

 

' _Anything I desire? That's bullshit_.' She thought as she searched his face for any sign of possible betrayal. "And if I refuse?" She needed to know the consequences first, she needed to also buy some time and stall so that the wizard king could send re-enforcements. 

 

Heaving another sigh the elf king rolled his eyes at the young girl before him, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way (y/n)." 

 

' _Interesting_.' "Oh really? And what's the hard way?" She asked, Kyle couldn't possibly be thinking about doing what she thought he might do. No that's something only Cartman would do but not Kyle, the elf king was too much of a goody-two-shoes to actually try something like that. 

 

"The easy way is for you two join the elves in battle and receive a reward in return, but should you refuse then I will resort to using the stick of truth and force you to join my kingdom." He began, to which Stan stared at Kyle, eyes wide in disbelief. "I shall make you my other great warrior and you can work alongside Stan, you will have more power amongst the others and be by my side at my throne." 

 

(Y/n) was speechless, Kyle really was going to use the stick of truth to bend her will and force her to be permanently recruited to his side. For some odd reason, she didn't want that. Normally she'd be ok with it since she would get something in return, but not this time. Images of commander Douchebag popped into her mind, as she shook her head to be rid of them, "well, you drive a hard bargain there Jew elf. But I think I'm going with neither." 

 

With a blank look on his face, the elf king nodded once, before closing his eyes, "suit yourself." He mumbled, turning on his heels and sitting back down at his throne, he turned to Stan and nodded. "Bring forth the stick of truth!" He called out, as Stan quickly nodded and moved to enter the tent where the stick was being guarded. 

 

"You could have made this easier on yourself (y/n), but you just wanted to play the tough girl." He whispered, watching her closing from his throne as she sent him a glare. 

 

From inside the tent, Stan walked in expecting to see two elf guards standing by the stick. To his shock, the two were on the ground groaning in pain and the stick was nowhere to be found. 

 

"Oh shit!" Stan exclaimed, before turning around and bolting out of the tent. 

 

"My king!" He cried, capturing everyone's attention as they all turned to him in shock, "the stick of truth has been taken!" 

 

Eyes wide in shock, Kyle stood and grabbed his golf club, "all elves to their position! We have an intruder among us!" He commanded, readying himself as his fellow elves all scrambled to their positions, each grabbing their weapons and preparing for battle. 

 

Looking around with an unamused expression, (y/n) turned to face the king and tilted her head to the side. "Seems like you won't be recruiting me after all mr. Elf king." She taunted, sending the other a smug look as his face became red with rage. 

 

"Kyle look out!" Stan shouted, as he ran towards his king, tackling him to the ground as a smoke bomb was thrown his way. 

 

The boom exploded, causing smoke to appear, as a small shadow appeared out of nowhere, running about and disappearing from sight. 

 

' _This is either the work of Craig or Token, since those two always seem to enjoy the whole, smoke bomb ordeal_.' (Y/n) thought as she began to struggle with her binds, she needed to get out of there unseen before Kyle or the others grab ahold of her. A shadow suddenly appeared behind her, causing the young warrior to turn and growl at the figure. It might be an elf thinking he could hold her down until the smoke died down. To her surprise, Douchebag appeared from the shadows, emotionless expression on his face as he made his way towards her. 

 

"Well, I'm actually glad to see you." She mumbled, as he knelt down and began to fumble with the ropes that bound her hands together. 

 

Coughing, the elf king growled and looked all around him at the white smoke. "Get the warrior! Don't let them escape with the stick or the (y/n)!" He ordered as the elves all tried to find their way through the smoke in vain. Upon hearing the elf king's orders, Douchebag ignored the rope and picked up (y/n) bridal style, before turning to make his escape. 

 

Despite their current situation, (y/n) couldn't help but blush, her heart began to beat fast in her chest. She knew this wasn't happening because of the current battle. This has been happening since she first laid eyes on the new kid, ever since he broke into her home to recruit her she's been having those strange feelings. Normally she would have turned them down and joined the elves since they would never break into her home, but something about this boy made her want to stay by his side. 

 

"There he is!" One of the elves shouted, as the smoke began to clear. Douchebag turned to look over his shoulder as a bunch of archer elves stood behind him, holding out their bows and arrows, ready to strike when commanded. Some began to move away as the elf king walked up to the front, Stan standing right next to him, sword in hand in case the king needed his help. "Well well well, if it isn't commander Douchebag." Kyle spoke, his grip on the golf club tightening as he saw the way Douchebag held (y/n) close to him. 

 

"Thought you could be a hero and save the young warrior, did you?" He taunted, to which Douchebag simply stared back at him in silence. Stan glared at Douchebag and lifted his hand, "hand over the young warrior and the stick of truth and we will let you escape." 

 

Douchebag simply shook his head and stayed silent, holding the young warrior closer to him as the elf king sighed in frustration. "Then you leave us no choice," he mumbled, "men! Ready your bows!" He ordered, as his elves all lifted their bows, ready to fire. "ready!" 

 

"Ah shit." (Y/n) mumbled as she turned her head to bury her face in Douchebag's armour. 

 

"Set!" 

 

Looking around, Douchebag turned to a tree and nodded. Not really panicking at the thought of being attacked by elves and their arrows of doom. 

 

"Fire-" 

 

"Commander Douchebag!" 

 

Turning their heads they spotted Craig, a level 12 thief as he stood by the throne, smoke bombs in hand. "Run! I've got this!" He shouted. before throwing the smoke bombs at the elves. Within seconds of the bomb exploding, Tweek, Butters and Token appeared and began to fight off the elves, allowing Douchebag an escape. 

 

Running towards the exit, Douchebag made sure to hold onto (y/n) close, making sure he didn't trip or drop her by accident as he stood by a pole, ready to call upon Timmy and his carriage ride. 

 

To the Kingdom of Kupa Keep!

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Upon arrival the others returned as well, the grand wizard was pleased to see that not only did he have his warrior, but the stick of truth in his hands. 

 

Currently, Douchebag and (y/n) watched as the others began to dance around and celebrate their victory. 

 

"I got the stick of truth! And Kyle has nothing! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Na na na na na na!" 

 

Rolling her eyes, (y/n) turned to Douchebag and smiled at him gently, "hey, thanks for saving me back there." She muttered, a small blush making its way towards her cheeks as she stared into his eyes. Douchebag gave her a rare smile and nodded, moving closer to the warrior as he stared back at her. 

 

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around their shoulders as the grand wizard stood in-between the two, bright smile plastered on his face. "Today is a good day for the people of Kypa Keep!" He began, causing the others to cheer loudly, "and now! Not only do we have the stick of truth, but we also get to recruit the warrior permanently!" 

 

(Y/n) raised a brow at his statement, watching as Cartman pushed between them both and grabbed the stick of truth in his hand. Standing before the young warrior, he cleared his throat and began, "by the power invested in me using the stick of truth, I now make you, great warrior (y/n), an official member of Kupa Keep!" (Y/n)'s jaw dropped as she heard his announcement. Everyone all around her began to cheer as the grand wizard continued. 

 

"You are now hereby made my personal warrior, you shall do any and everything I say. And! You must also be ready to fight alongside commander Douchebag in battle! Never to leave his or my side ever! I'm seriously!" 

 

Once done, the other all began to dance around in glee. They had the strongest warrior in all the land and the stick of truth, this day just could not get better. 

 

As they danced, the grand wizard's mother poked her head outside and smiled, "poopiekins! I made some pice and ice cream for you and your little friends!" 

 

Scratch that, it just got better. 

 

As the others all ran inside, (y/n) walked slowly with Douchebag by her side. Today had been eventful alright, but she was glad for it. It was way better then sitting at home doing nothing but watching TV. Turning her head, the young warrior sent the commander a smile. "Thanks for coming to my rescue again, I mean it." With that, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

 

Just as the young warrior was about to turn around and walk inside, Douchebag wrapped his arms around (y/n)'s waist, bringing her close as he smashed their lips together. 

 

After getting over her slight shock, (y/n) relaxed and began to kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck as the two held each other close. 

 

Neither wanted to let the other go, as their feelings were shown through one kiss. 

 

This game just got better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I'm having some Internet trouble, fuck the Mexican Internet company! Don't worry I have Clyde and Michael the goth kid coming up next!


	12. His Badass Guardian Angel - Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup

 

The day was a normal one, well, as normal as it usually is for Pip. 

 

He was normally bullied to no end at school, not that he minded much, since he was much too kind and polite to say anything to anyone or do anything about it. 

 

Pip hummed a happy tune to himself as he made his way home from another, quite eventful day at school. The snow crunched beneath his shoes as he gave a little hop, he had no idea why but today he felt slightly happier then usual. Could it be that today was, perhaps, his lucky day? 

 

' _I do hope so,'_ he thought, tilting his head from side to side happily as he continued to hum, ' _it would be nice if something good happened to me for once.'_  


 

As he walked on, he had the odd feeling that someone's was watching him. Stopping in his tracks, the young blond turned his head and began to look around, wondering why he had such an odd feeling. Shrugging it off, the young blond continued on his way, until the trees off to his right began to rustle, causing him to jump in slight fright. 

 

Suddenly, a bunch of boys from his school all jumped out, laughing at him hysterically as Pip screeched in fright.

 

"Well well well," one of the boys said, as he walked up towards Pip, pulling off his hat and allowing his blond hair to flow. "Look who we found guys! It's Pippy the faggot!" He shouted, causing his friends to roar with laughter. 

 

"What are you doing faggot? Hopping around like that, you hopping to your boyfriend's house?" A brunet named Clyde mocked, chuckling as he flicked Pip's forehead, causing the shorter boy to flinch and stumble back a bit. "I-oh! I was just heading home fellas, I-I was hoping to get there early to have some tea and relax before starting with my homework." Pip responded, flinching as the others began to laugh loudly at him. 

 

The blond sigh, there was no use at being kind to them, or even standing up to them, they would all still make fun of him. Pip closed his eyes, and prepared himself for his daily beat down, he was so used to it he just wanted to get this over and done with. 

 

Within a few seconds, the sound of something flying towards them was heard, "ow! What the hell?" Token asked, in a dumbfounded tone. Curious, Pip popped an eye open, and in that instant, his bullies were all attacked by flying snow balls. 

 

The blond just watched as each and every single one of the snowballs hit everyone but him, the boys all growled, using their hands to shield themselves as the began to run away. Luckily for the blond, the boy who had been holding onto his hat had dropped it, allowing Pip to smile a bit as he bent down to pick it up. 

 

"But, what in the world was that?" He asked, looking around for his saviour, only to find that no one was around, much to his disappointment. 

 

A soft, cool wind blew as the young blond dusted the snow off his hat, placing it on his head. Pip couldn't help the small smile that seemed to crawl its way to his lips, as he looked up. 

 

Had god sent him a guardian angel to watch over him? Whoever it was, he wanted to thank them dearly. 

 

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Pip took a deep breath, before he shouted loudly at the cloudless skies, "thank you very much!" 

 

The trees began to rustle again, as birds appeared to fly off in fright at the sudden shout. The young blond watched, giving out a soft chuckle as he watched the birds fly away.

 

 

 

Today just kept getting better and better for him. 

 

 

 

Thank you, guardian angel. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

The next day, Pip couldn't stop the bright smile he had, despite all the name calling and taunts. He just felt that from that day forward, his life was going to now get a tad bit better. 

 

"H-hey Pip?" Butters asked, raising a brow as Pip turned to him, smiling brightly at the other young blond, "good morning Butters! Is there something I could help you with?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Butters couldn't help but smile back, he and Pip got along pretty well, even if the two didn't hang out that much. "You seem really happy today, did something happened?" He asked, watching as Pip let out a soft chuckle, "well, no not really. I just feel really happy today!" Pip responded, right as the bell rang. 

 

Students all around them began to quiet down, and take their seats, as mr. Garrison walked in, mr. Mackey following right behind him. "Alright children, we have a new student today. Mr. Mackey?" 

 

Mr. Mackey thanked mr. Garrison, before he cleared his throat and smiled at all the students. "Alright class, as mr. Garrison has said, you all have a new student, m'kay? She and her brother just moved here from (home town), so please be nice to her m'kay?" Glancing around the classroom, he watched as all the students, mostly the boys, began to whisper with excitement at the thought of having a new female student join them. 

 

Clearing his throat once again, mr. Mackey caught their attention, pleased that they all quieted down, "alrighty then, let's call her in m'kay? You may come in now miss (y/n)!" 

 

In that moment, the classroom door opened, and all the boys gasped. Closing the door behind her, (y/n) made her way towards the school councillor, turning to face the entire fourth grade class with a bright smile on her pretty face. "Alright class, this is miss (y/n) (l/n), m'kay? Please give her a happy and warm welcome to South Park, m'kay?" He said, smiling down at (y/n), "if you need anything, just come to me m'kay? Mr. Garrison you may continue on with your class now." Saying his goodbye, mr. Mackey turned and left the classroom. 

 

All eyes were on (y/n), examining her up and down as she simply stood there, bright smile plastered on her face as she glanced around the room. Pip couldn't help but watch her intensely, a deep red coating his cheeks as he took in her every detail. 

 

She looked beautiful, sort of like an angel.

 

Her luscious looking (h/c) hair, her soft looking lips, her bright, (e/c) eyes, and her smile. 

 

All of it. 

 

All of her. 

 

She was simply breath taking, radiating with such beauty. 

 

Who knew such a gorgeous being existed! 

 

"Alrighty then, (y/n), why don't you go and sit over there in between Butters and Pip?" Mr. Garrison said, smiling as Butters immediately lifted his hand up, smiling brightly at (y/n) as she walked towards them. Pip felt his breath hitch, she was getting closer to him, and he could feel his face heat up to the tip of his ears. 

 

As she took her seat, mr. Garrison began to teach, Butters had leaned over to greet her softly. "Hi there! I'm Butters!" He said, giving her a happy smile. 

 

' _Oh dear, if only I were as brave as he.'_ Pip thought, trying his absolute hardest not to look back. 

 

"Hiya Butters, I'm (y/n)!" She responded. 

 

"Eek!" Pip squeaked, before slamming his head down onto the table, hoping that no one asked if he were ok. Her voice was just as amazing as she was. 

 

Oh dear, he won't be able to concentrate on his school work now. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

(Y/n) was such an active and sociable girl. Everywhere she went guys and girls alike were kind to her, and she showed them kindness in return. 

 

(Y/n)'s smile seemed to brighten up the room and halls, and everywhere she went students all over followed, wanting to speak and hang out with her. 

 

She was the sweetest, and prettiest girl in school, and although she was the new girl, no one seemed to want to pick on her. Her brother was the same, being in the fifth grade, he had everyone's love. The two were all smiles and kindness, but they weren't pushovers like Pip, they wouldn't allow anyone to walk all over them. 

 

Pip sighed, and watched her from a distance. He truly wished he could speak with her, she greeted him whenever she passed by him, but every time he tried to get close to her, the other guys wouldn't allow him. 

 

Yes, he was glad that they did not bully him, he just wished he were allow to speak with (y/n). 

 

Pip sighed as he sat by himself during recess, struggling to open his bag of chips. He had decided to sneak off and hide behind the school tent buildings to have some time to himself and eat his snack, before any of his bullies find him. 

 

"Need help with that?" 

 

Pip couldn't help but let out a small squeak in fright, turning his head sharply as he spotted (y/n) smiling down at him. "O-oh dear!" He stuttered, turning around so fast that he ended up falling backwards. 

 

When did she get behind him? 

 

(Y/n) blinked in confusion, before suddenly, bursting out into a small fit of giggles, "oh my god you're so cute!" She confessed, after her giggling fit was over. Pip simply stared up at her in shock. 

 

She called him cute. The prettiest and most popular girl in school, called him cute! 

 

Wait. 

 

"Who paid you?" 

 

"Eh?" She muttered, turning her head to the side in confusion, raising a brow at the young Brit. The young, blond boy stared at her, before his face became as red as a fire hydrant. He had accidentally blurted that out, "I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered, standing up quickly as he began to dust himself off. 

 

(Y/n) giggled, staring at him through half lid eyes as a small blush coated her cheeks. 

 

Pip cleared his throat quickly, before extending his hand towards her, smiling politely at her like a true gentleman would, "my name is Phillip, but everyone in school call me Pip, because they hate me." He greeted. 

 

(Y/n) frowned, as she took his hand gently in her own, "what do you mean because they hate you?" She asked softly, walking closer to him and tilting her head to the side curiously.

 

Pip squeaked a bit in embarrassment, before looking off to the side, "u-uh... Well you see... I get picked on a lot in school, because I'm British, and because I'm the easiest target." He explained, grunting a bit as (y/n) began to squeeze his hand a little. 

 

"How about we become friends then Pip?" (Y/n) asked, smiling at him softly as she held his hand gently, lifting her free hand to hold over his. Pip couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief, "r-really?" He asked, a big smile making its way towards his lips as she nodded in response. He lifted his free hand up and placed it over hers, holding it tightly as he stared deeply into her beautiful, (e/c) eyes. "Oh thank you (y/n)! You're my first friend!" 

 

(Y/n) chuckled, and before she knew it, she was engulfed in a bit hug. "Pip?" She asked, gasping slightly as she felt something wet slide down her cheek. Turning her head slightly, she saw the tears fall from Pip's eyes, "thank you (y/n)... Thank you so much..." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into the nape of (y/n)'s neck. 

 

Letting out a soft smile, (y/n) lifted her hands and returned the hug, holding Pip closer to her. She was glad she followed him, how could anyone be so mean to someone this sweet? 

 

At that moment, (y/n) made a goal for herself. 

 

She would be Pip's best friend, and protect him from anyone who tried to harm him. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

A week had gone by, and Pip had grown closer to (y/n). They spoke often in class, and he had even gone over to her house. (Y/n)'s older brother was kind to him as well, calling him his friend when they had just met. 

 

 

Life was so good for the young blond, and he was glad for it. 

 

 

The bell rung, indicating that it was now time for recess. As Pip made his way down the halls and outside, he waited patiently on the stairs for (y/n). She had been asked by mr. Garrison if she could clean the chalkboard erasers.

 

Pip hummed a happy tune as he stared up at the sky, watching the clouds float by happily as the sun's rays shined down on him. 

 

"There he is!" 

 

Blinking in confusion, Pip turned his head to stare straight ahead of him, watching with slight panic as his bullies all walked up to him, surrounding him with smirks plastered on their faces. 

 

"Hey Pip, I heard that you and (y/n) were becoming good friends." Clyde said, in a mocking tone as he sneered at the frightened blond. Token chuckled, "what would (y/n) even want with him?" 

 

Craig shrugged his shoulders in a lazy manner, as he gave Pip a knowing look, causing the blond to flinch slightly. "(Y/n) was nice enough to even talk with you. Be grateful." He said, watching as Pip tried to back away some more into the wall. 

 

When Craig and his other bullies gave him that look, it only meant one thing.

 

Pip was about to become a pancake.

 

Clyde smirked and walked up closer to Pip, "so Pippy, what should we do with you?" He asked, placing a hand on his chin as he pretended to think. Some girls, who had seen the boys all circle Pip, decided to join in. "Hey Pip! Why do you even hang out with (y/n)? She's too good to hang out with you." Bebe added, giggling as Craig grabbed the collar of Pip's jacket, chuckling as the blond squeak and cringed a bit. 

 

"Let's teach him what happens if he ever tries to talk with (y/n) ever again." Clyde suggested, looking at Pip as he began to crack his knuckles. 

 

"P-please, c-can't we all just be civil for just one second?" Pip pleaded, flinching when Craig simply scoffed, "whatever nerd." He mutter, as he lifted his fist. 

 

"Yeah! You show him Craig!" A girl with blonde hair cheered, watching with anticipation. 

 

' _Oh dear,'_ Pip thought, closing his eyes, preparing to feel the punch, _'I'm done for now.'_  


 

**_SMACK!_ **

 

"Ow! Fuck!" Craig growled, dropping Pip as his hands reached the back of his head. Pip watched in shock, along with the others as Clyde was then hit in the back of the head by what seemed to be a snowball. 

 

' _My guardian angel!'_ Pip thought happily, a bright smile spreading on his face as his baby blue eyes lit up with excitement. _'She's come! My guardian angel has come to rescue me once again!'_  


 

 

"Who threw that!" Craig shouted, turning around to face the culprit, only to stare at them with wide eyes. There, stood (y/n), snowball in hand as she glared at them. 

 

"(Y/n)?-"

 

"What are you doing to Pip?" She interrupted, making her way towards them, her face slowly twisting into that of annoyance. "Why are you bullying him?" She asked, walking past the raven haired boy as she stood in front of Pip, slowly reaching up to cup his cold cheeks. 

 

"(Y/n)? What are you doing?" Bebe asked, raising a brow at her. 

 

"I'm helping my friend out, what else?" She responded, rolling her eyes as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Pip couldn't believe his eyes, as he stared deeply into her beautiful, (e/c) eyes. 

 

(Y/n) was his guardian angel? 

 

So this meant that she was the one who saved him, even before the two had met. 

 

"Come on Pip, let's go hang out for a bit before the bell rings." She said, smiling at him softly as she reached out, taking his gloved hand in her own and pulling him away. 

 

"Hey wait a minute!" A girl with red hair spoke up, grabbing Pip by the back collar of his jacket and pulling him back. "You shouldn't be hanging out with this nerd!" 

 

The students watched as (y/n) turned around to face her, growling under her breath as she tried to pry her hands away from the cute blond's jacket. "Let him go Red," she began, narrowing her eyes at said girl, "I don't want anyone to get hurt." 

 

Red scoffed, before pulling Pip back forcefully, causing the blond to fall on his back onto the with a soft 'thud.' "(Y/n), if you hang out with Pip, you'll be considered a loser just like him!" 

 

 

"Like I care about popularity," (y/n) mumbled, rolling her eyes at Red as she knelt down to help Pip up. "Listen Red, you say one more bad thing about Pip and I swear I will punch you so hard in the face!" 

 

Pip could do nothing but watch, he wanted to stop the potential fight that might break out, but he knew he was too weak. ' _Oh dear,'_ he thought, watching as (y/n) and Red began to circle each other, _'what should I do? I with I wasn't so weak...'_  


 

"That's it then, you're a loser now (y/n). Good luck with your now ruined social life, you nerd." Red said, flicking her hair, "this means you and Pip will both have to see what happens when you mess with us!" 

 

Before anyone could blink, (y/n) punched Red square in the face, causing her to fall hard onto the snow filled ground. Looking around, she backed up, covering Pip protectively as she glared at the other students who had stood there and watched. "If anyone even tries to look at Pip funny, I'll break their arm!"

 

Once she knew she had her point across, (y/n) nodded and grabbed onto Pip's hand, holding it gently in her own as she began to walk away. 

 

The crowd of students stood there, eyes wide in shock as they watched (y/n)'s fleeting form. 

 

Who knew she had it in her? 

 

 

Making sure no one was following them, (y/n) led Pip to the back of the school tent buildings where they had first met. "Sorry about that Pip," she apologized as soon as they stopped in the middle. Turning around, she gave the cute blond an apologetic smile, "are you alright?" She asked, concern lacing her voice, letting go of his hand and lifting hers to cup his cheeks softly. 

 

Pip stared deeply into her beautiful (e/c) eyes, blushing a bit before he allowed his own eyes to drift close. Just being with (y/n), made him feel as though he were in heaven. 

 

He felt safe with her, like he could tell her everything, and she would protect him no matter what happened. "I'm fine..." He whispered, as he lifted his arms to wrap them around (y/n)'s waist, getting closer to her as he laid his head against her shoulder. 

 

(Y/n) blinked a bit in slight surprise, before letting out a soft smile, reaching her arms over to hug him close. 

 

Pip needed love and attention, he needed a friend and someone who will always be there for him. 

 

' _If that's what Pip needs,'_ (y/n) thought, tightening her hold on him slightly as she nodded to herself in determination, _'then that's what he will get. I love Pip too much to see him get hurt. He's too sweet for this shit.'_  


 

So it was decided, from that day on, (y/n) would do her utmost hardest to protect Pip, and always be there for him when he needed her the most. 

 

"Don't you worry about a thing alright Pip?" (Y/n) spoke softly, as she leaned her head back, cupping his cheeks gently as she stared into his beautiful, baby blue eyes, "I'll protect you no matter what." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. 

 

The two stayed there, in a comfortable silence. Pip sighed in blissful peace as his eyes drifted close, enjoying the feel of having his arms around (y/n)'s waist, holding the beautiful girl closer to him. 

 

He felt... Strange. 

 

His stomach churned, but it wasn't unpleasant nor unwanted. He felt warm around her and light headed, liking the feeling. She made him feel so odd, and all she had to do was smile at him or glance his way and he would be hooked on her. 

 

She was so amazing, what a strange feeling this was indeed. 

 

But what was this feeling? 

 

' _Is this what they call love?'_ He thought, his cheeks heating up slightly as his belly began to fill up with butterflies. His heart raced at the mere thought, but it wasn't a bad thing. 

 

The thought of being in love with such a beautiful and sweet girl like (y/n), made him feel like the luckiest man on earth. 

 

' _Yes...'_ He thought, as a smile began to break out on his face. _'I am in love... With a beautiful angel like (y/n) (l/n)."_  


 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

True to her word, (y/n) had protected Pip with all her might, despite the fact that she had become an outcast. 

 

Pip couldn't help but worry for her well being. She took in many bruises as she fought with a lot of the girls, not so much with the boys since they didn't have the guys to hit a girl. 

 

But every time he asked if she was ok with being called an outcast and such, she would always respond with "it's no big deal." And then give him a bright smile. 

 

 

Currently, the young blond male was waiting in the now empty halls of his school, a few feet away from the cafeteria, where detention was being held. (Y/n) had gotten into some trouble a while ago for beating up Bebe, who had thought that spitting on Pip was a bright idea. 

 

"You can go on home without me Pip," (y/n) had said, giving him a sweet smile, "I might be a while, so don't wait for me ok? You'll get bored."

 

Regardless of what she had told him, he still waited patiently for her to come out. He really liked (y/n), and although it was a tad bit boring as she had told him, for (y/n), he'd wait a million years. 

 

Pip hummed a happy tune as he continued to wait patiently, swaying his head gently from side to side. He quite enjoyed humming this one particular tune, for it was (y/n)'s favourite song. He had found out a while back when she lent him her iPod while she began to beat up some girls who insulted her. 

 

"Hey! There he is!" Someone shouted, causing the cute blond to squeak in fright. He should really stop doing that. Turning his head, Pip swallowed hard as he spotted Craig with his group of friends. _'Oh my goodness,'_ Pip thought, frowning as they made their way closer to him. ' _This won't end well at all.'_  


 

"H-hellos there, are you waiting for someone as well?" He asked, shaking a bit as the others all laughed, surrounding the poor blond. "Nope, we're just here to give you all those beatings you've been missing out on while hanging out with (y/n)." Craig said, smirking as he lifted a fist. 

 

"Your little bitch isn't here to protect you now, how does that make you feel?" Clyde taunted, laughing with the rest of his friends as Pip gave him a shocked look. "E-excuse me?" He stuttered, what did they just say about (y/n)? 

 

"I-if it's alright with you, can you please not say anything bad about (y/n)?" He asked. The others just roared with laughter, Pip was trying to stand up for (y/n)? Now **_THAT_** was a great joke. 

 

"Why should we?" Token added, chuckling as he and the others got closer to the young Brit, cornering him against the lockers. "She's just a bitch who wanted to stick with a loser like you anyways, she deserves all the names we call her." 

 

Pip didn't like it, he felt something bubbling inside him as the others continued to talk badly about (y/n). 

 

"Yeah! She's just a stupid nerd!" Clyde added, the other boys simply laughing along with him. 

 

Pip leaned his head down, his bangs covering his eyes as the bubbling inside him began to grow more and more with each name. "Please stop." He pleaded, to which the others simply ignored and continued. 

 

"Just another stupid whore!" Another added. 

 

"She wasn't even that pretty, she's more of a guy then she is a girl!" 

 

Pip began to shake as they continued, what sort of feeling was this? He didn't like it at all, "please, stop it." 

 

"A simple stupid bitch that can't do anything!" 

 

"She's just another loser waiting to get her ass kicked just you watch!" 

 

Suddenly, something in the young Brit snapped, " **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " He growled, causing the others to step back in surprise at his sudden outburst. The young boy was normally quiet and never said a word, this was new. 

 

And surprisingly frightening. 

 

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with-" Before Clyde could finish, Pip lifted his fisted hand and punched him hard in the jaw, causing the shocked brunet to fall to the floor clenching his bruised jaw in pain. The others watched with slight fear in their eyes. In one punch, Pip was able to make Clyde bleed. 

 

Pip was never like this, so why was this happening?

 

Pip growled and lifted his fisted hands up, glaring at the boys that surrounded him. "Who the fuck is next? Who seriously wants to fuck with the blond British kid? Huh?!?!" He shouted, watching as the others began to step back a bit in shock. "Uh... We should just..." Token began, drifting off as he helped Clyde up, his nose scrunching up a bit as he watched the blood dribble down his friend's chin. 

 

One of the boys turned towards Pip and sneered, "you think you're so fucking tough just because-" 

 

**WHAM!**

 

Before he knew it, the boy was on the ground, clenching his nose as he began to scream in pain. Pip kissed his teeth at him, before turning to face Craig, "you still want to pick on me?!?! **COME AT ME BRO!!!** " He roared, and even though he was furious, he still blushed a bit as he remembered that (y/n) would always shout that at people before a fight. Craig stared at him, blank look on his face, before heaving a frustrated sigh and turning to help his fallen friend. 

 

"It's no fun if you fight back." He muttered, but on the inside he was slightly scared of what an angry Pip might be capable of. 

 

He was quite fond of his dick, thank you very much. 

 

Pip watched them all retreat, panting as he slowly began to calm himself down. 

 

 

He stood up for himself. He had been able to stop his bullies from hurting him, and he had even inflicted some damage!

 

This was probably the greatest day of his life. 

 

"Pip?" 

 

Upon hearing his name, the young Brit turned to look over his shoulder, smiling as he spotted (y/n) standing there, a shocked look plastered on her face as she slowly, made her way towards him. "Oh! Hello (y/n)! I-is detention done already?" He asked, now fully calm and back to his old self. 

 

As a soft hand cupped his cheeks gently, Pip stared into (y/n)'s bright, beautiful (e/c) eyes. She stared back, concern and worry coating them as her thumb began to gently caressed the young Brit's cheek gently. "Pip," She began, speaking to him in a soft tone, not once breaking their eye contact. "Are you alright? I saw what happened back there." 

 

Pip blinked at her in confusion for a few seconds, before gasping in realization. 

 

She had seen him punched Clyde and some other kid. 

 

Panic began to fill his veins as he stared at (y/n) with wide eyes, "o-oh! I-I'm so sorry! I hadn't actually expected to lose my temper like that! I-" 

 

(Y/n) simply chuckled, leaning her forehead against Pip's as she stared deeply into his light blue eyes. "Pip, it's alright. You stood up to them, I'm so proud of you!" She said, happiness lacing her tone as she smiled. 

 

Pip watched the girl of his dreams stare up at him, proud look gracing her pretty face. "You're... Proud of me?" He mumbled. 

 

"Of course! You're so amazing Pip!" She exclaimed, giving him a bright, closed eye smile. 

 

Pip stared down at her, taking in all her beautiful features. From her soft, long lashes, her luscious (h/c) hair, the sound of her soft voice and and her soft, plump lips. 

 

While he was still feeling a bit confident, Pip reached around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. (Y/n) let out a soft gasp in surprise as she stared up at her British friend. "(Y/n)... I... I have something I need to tell you..." He began, within a few seconds of speaking those words, panic began to run through his veins, causing his next words to freeze in his throat. 

 

' _No!_ ' He thought, trying to regain his confidence, ' _it is now or never Pip! You have to say it!_ ' 

 

He had to. While he still had the chance. 

 

"(Y/n) I... I love you." He confessed, taking in the shocked look on her beautiful face. He needed to continue, he needed to let his feelings be known or else, he will forever stay her friend and watch as she's one day taken away from him by some other, much braver boy. 

 

No, he won't let that happen. 

 

Building up the courage, he took a deep breath and continued, "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. T-The moment you stepped into the classroom, you were like an angel. You still are in my eyes, you are my all and you don't know how happy I am to have you near me. I thank god for giving me the chance to be here with you, to see you smile and laugh, to know that I'm the one you direct those smiles to. You're beautiful, inside and out. I love you so much (y/n)..." He finished, leaning his head down against her shoulder, trying his hardest to hide his now crimson red face from her. 

 

' _Oh dear, it seems that I've made a fool of myself._ ' He thought, squeezing his eyes shut as he prepared himself for her to laugh at him. She was too perfect for him anyways, so he would understand if she did reject him. 

 

Someone like her would never be with someone like him. 

 

Suddenly, (y/n) let out a happy laugh, wrapping her arms around Pip's neck and holding him close, "I love you too Pip! I actually feared my love was one sided, but I love you too." She confessed. 

 

Pip pulled himself away from her shoulder and stared at her in disbelief, "you... You do?" He asked, his heart skipping a beat when she nodded, her eyes shining brightly with sincerity. 

 

Something began to bubble up inside of him, only this time it was different and before the young Brit could control his actions, he dipped (y/n) and planted his lips upon hers.

 

She loved him. 

 

She returned his feelings, and loved him for who he was. 

 

This truly was the happiest day of his life. 

 

All his life he has been bullied and treated lower then dirt, God saw this and decided to send him an angel. God sent (y/n) to him, to love and protect him... 

 

And be pretty badass on the side. 

 

She was his beautiful, guardian angel.


	13. Man Up - Clyde Donovan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Requested by Of Em And Damien cx from Quotev and Fangirlsdream02 on Wattpad! 

 

"No."

 

"But I-"

 

"Nope."

 

"It's just-"

 

"Yeeeeaaaahhh no. Listen dude, I gotta go since my brother is waiting for me. But it was nice talking to you!" That being said, the young (h/c) haired girl turned on her heels and went on her way back home. Currently, the young girl had rejected yet another boy who had asked her out on a date. It wasn't that she was mean or anything, she just didn't see the point in dating anyone at the moment, I mean she didn't want to be like that bitch Wendy or Bebe, or even worse, Tammy the 5th grader who likes to give guys BJs at the back of the school. 

 

(Y/n) was pretty, and she was what all the boys called, manly. She liked to do things her way, never letting anyone help her out or try to make her seem like she was beneath them. It was a sort of complex that she had, acting manly and all, but despite all of that, she was still fun to hang around and play with. 

 

And this began the war between all the boys in school and Clyde Donovan. 

 

Clyde has had a crush on the beautiful, strong girl since the first day she entered his classroom. But he did not have the guts to ask her out, especially since he realized she rejected all of the boys that asked her out. 

 

Clyde sighed as he watched (y/n) climb into her older brother's black van. Although he was happy that she rejected that kid, he was sad because he knew he himself would be rejected if he attempted to ask her out. 

 

"There she goes," Token mumbled, watching as that all-too-familiar black van drove off. Clyde couldn't help but frown as the van began to disappear out of his sight, leaving him alone with his friends as they climbed onto the school bus. "Clyde man, you should try to at least get her to like you first, then ask her out." Token whispered as the two sat themselves down in the far back. 

 

The young brunet simply sighed as he sat down, leaning his head against the window as the bus began to move on. Token had been saying similar things for the past three months, _"you should ask her out!" "Man up and tell her how you feel!" "She won't reject you, so don't be a baby!"_  


 

But of course, Clyde couldn't do it. He was too scared of being turned down to even get near her. 

 

He was having love issues, and for the first time in his life, he actually cared about the girl he wanted to date. Normally, Clyde would just date a pretty girl to say he dated her or to raise his popularity, but there was just something about (y/n) that he couldn't bring himself to simply _date_ her. 

 

He wanted her to be his. 

 

Unlike his current on again off again girlfriend, Bebe, he wanted (y/n) to love him and stay by his side. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and love only her. 

 

Once the young boy realized this, he freaked out and immediately confided in his close friend Token, who supported him since day one. "But she might reject me." Clyde muttered, pouting as he looked out at the houses that passed by. 

 

Token stared at his friends, his eyes clouding with sympathy as he heaved a frustrated sigh. He knew his friends was a player, but seeing him mope around like this over a girl made him feel sort of bad for him. Placing a hand on Clyde's shoulder, Token sent his sad friend an encouraging smile, "don't worry man, I'm sure things will work out... Somehow." 

 

Clyde shifted his eyes away from the widow and turned to stare at Token, he was grateful to his friend for always being there for him, but he doubted (y/n) would pay attention to him. 

 

He just hoped (y/n) would one day return his feelings, if he ever had the guts to confess that is.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Slamming the door shut behind him, Clyde took off his backpack and slowly dragged it behind him as he made his way towards the kitchen. He needed to get his mind off of (y/n), she was just invading his every thought, not allowing him a moment of peace.

 

 

In that instant, Clyde's father walked out of the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand as he stared at his son with a look of concern. "Clyde, are you alright?" He asked, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip. Heaving a sigh, Clyde simply continued onward towards the kitchen, passing by his father and muttering a soft 'it's nothing' under his breath. 

 

Deciding to shrug it off, mr. Donovan moved to sit down on the couch, turning on the television to watch the local news. "Oh, by the way Clyde," he called out, as his son walked back into the living room, apple in hand, "be sure to take a shower and dress nicely tonight, we're having some guest over for dinner." 

 

' _Guests?_ ' The young brunet thought as he took a bite of his apple, ' _dad usually never invites people over for dinner unless they're important.'_  


 

"Who's coming over?" He asked, making his way towards the stairway. 

 

"The (l/n)'s, I invited them over for dinner tonight."

 

Upon hearing (y/n)'s last name, Clyde choked on his apple, dropping the fruit in shock. 

 

"You alright Clyde?" His father asked, quickly turning around to check on him. 

 

Swallowing down chunk of fruit in his throat, the young brunet turned to face his father with a look of pure panic plastered on his face, "you mean (y/n)'s family is coming over tonight?!?!" Receiving only a nod, Clyde immediately ran upstairs to his room, shutting the door close with a loud **_SLAM_**. 

 

"I gatta get ready!!!" 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Welcome (d/n)!" Clyde's father shouted as he and (y/n)'s dad gave each other a friendly hug. 

 

Shifting from foot to foot, Clyde tried his hardest to avoid (y/n)'s gaze, glancing anywhere but in her direction. "Oh! This is my son Clyde, Clyde come greet our guests!" His father ordered, causing him to stiffen on the spot. 

 

' _Oh great_.' He thought, swallowing hard before waking forward and giving (y/n)'s family a bashful smile. "W-welcome mr and mrs (l/n)..." He greeted, only to suddenly get tackled to the ground. 

 

"Hiya Donovan!" An oh-so-familiar voice greeted, causing his heart to skip a beat. Turning his head, he looked up to stare deeply into (y/n)'s beautiful, (e/c) orbs as they stared back at him. Her smile seemed to light up the room and make his heart flutter like no other. "H-hey (y/n)..." He greeted, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. 

 

' _Play it cool! She'll think you're a loser if you don't play it cool!'_ He scolded, giving her a charming smile as she got up, reaching her hand out to help him up.

 

Giggling a bit, (y/n) sent him a sweet smile in return. 

 

Tonight was going to be interesting indeed. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Clyde watched as his father joked about with (y/n)'s parents and older brother. There were times when he would sneak glances at the beautiful girl sitting next to him, but looked away quickly as he felt her brother's eyes on him. 

 

He had even caught the older teen's eyes and couldn't help but turn back to his meal at hand, not realizing that the older teen simply raised a brow at him in confusion. 

 

(Y/n), who sat beside him, tried to make conversation with him, giggling when the younger boy simply stuttered and blushed a bright red. 

 

He was confused, to say the least, at having such a beautiful girl in his home trying to converse with him. 

 

 

Why was (y/n) being so nice to him? Sure they've hung out a few times since she was close friends with Tweek, but other then that she normally didn't try to converse with him so much. Inwardly sighing, the young brunet turned to his meal. His father had made tacos that night, since he really loved them. 

 

"Hey Clyde!" (Y/n) whispered, leaning in closer to him. "Later let's play some video games together, okay?" 

 

Blushing to a crimson, Clyde could do nothing more but nod dumbly, before returning to his meal. She was too much for him, her looks, her scent, her voice, everything about her made his heart beat so fast. It was odd for him to feel this way, he's never felt like this with Bebe, not that he minded since Bebe could be a total bitch sometimes. 

 

But not (y/n). 

 

(Y/n) was different, she was sweet and loveable, she was tough and protective, and oh so beautiful. 

 

' _But she wouldn't give me the time of day...'_ Clyde thought, shaking his head quickly before taking a bite of his taco. ' _Well... At least we'll be spending time together.'_  


 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

Spending time with (y/n) felt like a dream, the way she laughed at all the funny jokes Terrence and Phillip made that normal girls wouldn't laugh at, the way she liked to hug him close and cuddle him like he were a teddy bear, and the way her smile seemed to make all his worries melt away to nothing. 

 

Currently, the two were sitting on Clyde's bed, watching a comedy movie called _**The Benchwarmers.**_  


 

But of course, Clyde wasn't paying much attention to the movie, for he was glancing at (y/n) and the way she seemed to laugh whenever a funny part occurred. 

 

Without thinking, the young brunet began to scoot closer to her, moving until they were touching shoulder to shoulder. This action did not go unnoticed by (y/n), for she turned her head to face him, bright smile plastered on her face as she stared into his eyes. 

 

"Hi." She whispered softly, tilting her head back against the wall. Clyde couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as he leaned in closer, "hi." He whispered back, lifting a hand to gently cup her cheek. He couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his lips as a cute shade of pink dusted (y/n)'s cheeks, feeling a bit confident, the young brunet leaned his forehead against hers and stared into those bright, beautiful (e/c) orbs which he had come to love so dearly. 

 

"(Y/n)..." He began, listening as she hummed in response. "I have something to tell you..." The young boy mumbled, he tried to man himself up to be able to confess his feelings for the amazing girl before him. 

 

It was now or never. 

 

"What is it Clyde?" She asked, her eyes shining with curiosity as she unconsciously leaned into the palm of his hand.

 

Leaning in closer, he watched as (y/n) stared at him through half lid eyes. He began to close his own eyes as their noses brushed against one another softly, "(y/n)... I lov-" 

 

The door suddenly opened with a bang as (y/n)'s older brother, Yami, stood there with a bright smile upon his face. "Hey (y/n), it's time to- what are you two doing?" He asked, raising a brow at them both. 

 

Upon hearing (y/n)'s older brother's voice, the young boy squeaked in panic and pushed himself away from (y/n), only to fall backwards off of his bed and into the floor. 

 

Blinking in confusion, the young, (h/c) haired girl looked up at her sibling with a small smile. "Oh, hi Yami. What's up?" She spoke smoothly, as though Clyde wasn't about to kiss her. 

 

Yami raised a brow at them, but decided to shrug it off. "Anyways, (y/n) it's time to go, you can talk with your little boyfriend some other time." He teased, before turning to walk back downstairs. 

 

"Kay." 

 

Clyde couldn't help but blush as he began to stand, did he just call Clyde (y/n)'s boyfriend? ' _I wish_.' Clyde thought, as he began to dust himself off. Giggling, (y/n) slowly got off of Clyde's bed and straightened out the wrinkles on her clothes. "Hey Clyde?" She muttered, smiling at his bright red cheeks, "thanks for letting me watch movies with you tonight." That being said, she leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

 

Clyde froze on the spot, watching as (y/n) leaned back and made her way towards the door, "we should hang out more often!" She added, before finally leaving. The young brunet just stood there in slight shock, his cheeks hurting a bit from blushing so hard. 

 

"W-we... Should..." He mumbled to no one in particular. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

True to their words, (y/n) and Clyde began to hang out more often. Heading to each others house to play some video games and do their homework together. 

 

The more they spent time together, the more Clyde fell in love with (y/n). He knew at first that he liked her, maybe even had a little crush on her. But now it was all different, he loved her. 

 

He was in love with (y/n) (l/n). 

 

Whenever he spent time with her, his heart would speed up and he felt as though he was in a dream. He loved the way her voice sounded when she spoke to him, the way her eyes lit up when she was happy and the way his hand would tingle when she would touch him softly. 

 

But sadly, not everyone was happy about the two and their newfound friendship. 

 

Bebe couldn't help but growl under her breath as she watched from afar, the way Clyde would smile as he spoke with (y/n), "he never smiled like that when he was with me!" Bebe muttered, turning to glare down at her tray of food. It was lunchtime, and Bebe was hoping to sit down with Clyde so that they could try and fix their broken relationship, but much to her disappointment, Clyde was sitting with (y/n) and his friends in their usual table. 

 

Her best friend, Wendy, turned to her friend with a look of concern plastered on her features. "Bebe?" She asked, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "are you alright?" 

 

Bebe tore her gaze away from her food tray and turned to look at Wendy, "it's just... Clyde has been spending more time with (y/n) then with me. He doesn't bother to talk to me anymore!" She complained, turning to glare at the (h/c) haired girl. Wendy followed Bebe's gaze and scowled, "she's stealing your boyfriend?" 

 

Nodding, Bebe sighed and looked down at her uneaten meal, "practically, it's like I don't exist anymore." 

 

The other girls around them had heard the whole conversation, feeling sympathetic, they turned to glare at the girl who was laughing along side Bebe's boyfriend. Humming in thought, Wendy sent a glance towards Stan at his table, before frowning. What if a girl had tried to take him away from her? She wouldn't like it one bit. 

 

"Bebe." She muttered, staring at her blonde friend with a look of determination. 

 

"Yeah?" Bebe responded, turning to raise a brow at Wendy. 

 

"I think it's time to show (y/n) who Clyde really belongs to." 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

(Y/n) hummed as she began to retrieve her things from her locker. She was alway in a good mood after hanging out with Clyde. After spending more and more time with her crush- yes, she had a crush on Clyde Donovan- she had grown to love the young, sensitive brunet. 

 

Although he had his flaws, and he may be a bit of a crybaby, she cared for him deeply. 

 

Sure he may get scared easily, but he was fun to cuddle. He may be a bit of a show off, but he treated her like a precious jewel. He may have mommy issues, but he also knew how to be a man when needed. 

 

When he wasn't crying or sniffling that is. 

 

A good example of it would be when her brother began to tease him, just to see if he was a man, only to get into a friendly wrestling war with him. 

 

Needless to say he whipped her brother's ass good, and luckily, her brother approved of Clyde. He was overprotective, so hearing his approval meant a lot. 

 

Giggling at the memories of these past few weeks, (y/n) reached for her math book, placing it in her backpack before turning to close her locker door. Much to her surprise, the door was slammed shut before her. 

 

"Hello (y/n)." A high pitch voice spoke, causing her to cringe a bit.

 

Turning her head, she met with Bebe, Clyde's on again off again girlfriend. Behind her, were all of her friends, each staring at her with a scowl on their faces. 

 

"Oh, hello Bebe." (Y/n) greeted, lifting her backpack and placing it on. What would Bebe and her friends want with her? She normally didn't talk with any of the other girls in school, but if they were here to start a fight then of course (y/n) isn't going to be backing down. 

 

"So, (y/n)," she began, placing her hands on her hips in a girly fashion, "I've noticed you and _my boyfriend_ have been hanging out more then usual." 

 

' _Ah, so she **IS** here to start a fight.' _ (Y/n) thought bitterly, she really wasn't in the mood. She had a good record, only getting into fights if provoked and even when she did get into fights she always got out free because she was a good student in the principal's eyes. 

 

But she couldn't get into another fight today, she promised her parents she wouldn't. _'If anything does go down, I'll apply the Cartman maneuver,'_ she thought, smirking to herself, _'I'll play the innocent victim and let them get into trouble.'_  


 

"Yeah we hang out, Clyde gets along with my brother and he's a good friend of mine." (Y/n) explained, sending Bebe a polite smile and preparing to leave.

 

Of course, the young blonde wasn't planning on letting her leave anytime soon. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I don't like it." 

 

"Oh?" (Y/n) responded, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner. 

 

"No I don't. So how about _you_ stop hanging around _my_ boyfriend, and me and my girl won't cause you any trouble?" She sent (y/n) a smirk as her friends all chuckled behind her. This was a typical 'popular girl' situation. Normally, the other girl would do what the pretty blonde wanted. 

 

But (y/n) wasn't having any of it. 

 

If Bebe thought she could get anything she wanted by bullying, then she was sadly mistaken. 

 

"Let me see," (y/n) mumbled, placing a hand on her chin as she began to think. "Yeah no, I'm good. Besides, if you were such a good girlfriend then you'd not only spend more time with him, but trust him enough to let him have friends who are girls." Snickering at the look of shock on Bebe's and her friends' faces, (y/n) turned on her heel and began to strut out of the school. 

 

Like a boss.

 

No one was going to bully her or push her around. 

 

She won't allow that shit. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

It had been a week since Bebe hand that little chat with (y/n), and the young (h/c) haired girl still hung out with Clyde. 

 

Bebe growled as she watched from her desk as her boyfriend and the girl she hated the most in the whole school, did their math work together. 

 

Mr. Garrison had paired them all up into groups of two and had them all do a bunch of worksheets while he read his people magazine at his desk. The young blonde could feel her blood boil as she watched Clyde lean in to whisper something in (y/n)'s ear, her pencil snapped in two as her boyfriend reached out to play with a few strands of (y/n)'s (h/c) hair. 

 

"She's still hanging around him!" Bebe hissed under her breath, as she turned to her best friend. Wendy looked up from her worksheet to stare at Clyde and (y/n), "she didn't take your warning seriously?" The raven haired girl asked, slowly narrowing her eyes at the two. 

 

Bebe and Clyde were never that lovey dovey, so what was it that made Clyde act that way towards (y/n)?

 

What was she after?

 

"If this continues then I'll lose Clyde! Do you know what that'll mean Wendy?" Bebe whispered in panic, "that'll mean I won't get discounts on shoes anymore! And this season's newest shoes will be out in a few weeks!" 

 

Wendy gasped, she new Bebe had a slight obsession with shoes and she also knew that if someone were to take Stan away from her she'd be pretty pissed off too. 

 

"I guess we'll have to show her what happens when you don't stay away from another girl's boyfriend." She muttered, turning to her blonde friend and giving her a swift nod. Bebe simply nodded in return, the two having a silent agreement before turning their attention towards (y/n) and Clyde. 

 

It was time for her to pay. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Clyde gave a happy sigh as he leaned against the lockers. Token, who had been taking out his things turned to his friends with a small smile. "You seem happier." He commented. 

 

"I am." Clyde responded with glee, as he allowed his mind to be clouded with thoughts of (y/n). 

 

"I'm guessing it's because of (y/n). You two have been spending a lot of time together." Token and the gang have notice the two growing closer together, not that any of them minded much. (Y/n) was a cool girl to hang out with, not to mention she didn't play with Clyde's feelings like Bebe did or how Wendy played with Stan's heart. 

 

(Y/n) seemed to wear the pants in their potential relationship, with Clyde being the girlfriend, and the guys have been betting on how much longer it will take until Clyde broke up with Bebe and finally got with (y/n). 

 

So far Craig might be winning, saying in a few weeks the two will be sucking faces. 

 

"Isn't she the greatest, she likes videos games and doesn't seem to want me to buy her a bunch of stuff... She's unlike any other girl I've ever met." Clyde muttered, a big goofy smile plastered upon his face as Token finished up, closing up his locker door and fixing his backpack. 

 

"Hey, maybe you two might, oh I dunno, get together?" 

 

Before Clyde could answer, Nichole, Token's girlfriend, ran up to them in panic. "Guys!" She cried out, panting as she held onto Token's arm, clinging onto it like a lifeline. Feeling worried for her, Token dropped his backpack and held her close. "Nichole? Nichole what's wrong?" He questioned, hoping to figure out what was wrong with his girlfriend. 

 

Finally catching her breath, Nichole turned to them both, and frowned, "it's (y/n)." 

 

Upon hearing her name Clyde stood close to her, concern clouding his eyes as he stared at his best friend's girlfriend, "what about (y/n)? Is she alright?!?!" 

 

Nichole turned her attention away from her concerned boyfriend and turned to Clyde. She knew for a fact that Clyde had strong feelings for (y/n), it was as obvious as the stars on the American flag.

 

Nicole was fond of (y/n), she wasn't two faced like most of the girls at school and since she started to hang out with Clyde and the gang they became close friends. "She's outside!" She began, "she's in a fight with Bebe and the rest of the girls! They're beating her up bad!" 

 

Clyde could literally feel his heart stop, the girl of his dreams was getting hurt because of his no good girlfriend? 

 

Without another word, Clyde turned on his heels and ran down the halls, rushing towards the entrance. He needed to get to (y/n), he needed to stop this fight and make sure she was ok. 

 

As he burst out the doors, he spotted the large group of kids all in a circle, chanting "fight! Fight! Fight." 

 

Growling under his breath, Clyde dropped his backpack and stomped over to the large circle, pushing his way through from kid to kid until he made it to the middle. 

 

But once there, he froze.

 

There was (y/n), on the ground with bruises all over her body, as Bebe and Wendy stood over her, each carrying mild bruises as they began to give (y/n) a swift kick every now and then. "This is what happens when you try to steal my boyfriend you bitch!" Bebe growled, kicking (y/n) hard in the stomach. 

 

"Yeah you boyfriend stealer! Why don't you just go back to where you came from?" Wendy spat, landing another kick to (y/n)'s back, as she began to grunt in pain. The two simply laughed at her, kicking snow on her injured body. "You dumb bitch! I told you to stay away from him! But you didn't listen!" 

 

"You could have avoided this! But you tried to act so tough and tried to take Clyde away from Bebe!" 

 

"Stupid bitch!"

 

"Whore!"

 

"Slut!" 

 

"Two faced hooker!" 

 

The two girls laughed as they continued to kick (y/n)'s now unconscious body, all the while throwing insults her way. 

 

"Stop!" Clyde growled, as he ran and forcefully pushed Bebe away. The young blonde fell back with a painful grunt. Looking up at her attacker, her face drained itself of all its colour. "C-Clyde." She mumbled, watching as the young brunet kneeled down to hold (y/n)'s unconscious body in his arms gently. It broke his heart to see her like that, with bruises on her beautiful face, a black eye, her lips now covered slightly with blood. 

 

Why would anyone want to harm such a sweet girl. 

 

Closing his eyes, Clyde took a deep breath and turned to glare at Bebe. "Why would you do this to her?" He asked through gritted teeth, as Bebe glared at him in return. The students all around them stayed quiet as they watch them with interest, wondering to themselves on how this will all turn out. 

 

The young blonde simply stood, dusting herself off before placing her hands on her hips, "she was trying to take you away from me! What else was I suppose to do!" 

 

"Take me away from you?" Clyde repeated, "is that your _only_ excuse?!?!" 

 

Bebe stomped her foot on the ground like a spoiled child as she gritted her teeth at him. "Yes! I saw the way you two looked at each other! You were still with _me_ you bastard!" 

 

"You still didn't have to go and hurt her this bad!" 

 

"I did what I had to because she was going to take you away from me!" 

 

"She wasn't going to take me away from you because I was going to dump you!!!" Clyde roared. Bebe froze on the spot as she stared at her now ex boyfriend, everyone around them all gasped. Normally this was nothing new but this was the first time their breakup was such a messy one. No doubt will these two never get back together. 

 

Huffing, Clyde glared at his now ex girlfriend, hugging (y/n) close as his breath was seen through the cold winter air, "I never loved you anyways. She means the world to me, much more then you ever did." He mumbled, as those around him stood there in utter silence, none wanting to make a noise for fear of ruining what Cjyde had to say to Bebe. "She never used me to buy shoes, she always wanted to hang out with me rather then head to the mall to buy something. She always rejected the idea of me buying her anything and wanted me for me." 

 

The young brunet sighed and looked down, staring at (y/n)'s sleeping form. She was so beautiful, so precious, how could he have let this happen to her? "She means so much to me, and you had to hurt someone so close to me. You always thought about yourself, why can't I be happy for once?" Clyde's eyes began to sting, a few tears escaping as he leaned his cheek against (y/n)'s soft, luscious (h/c) hair. "I already lost my mom, I don't want to lose her too. Why do you have to be such a bitch Bebe?"

 

Bebe felt a pang of guilt hit her hard as she stared at them, Clyde truly cared for (y/n). Deep down she herself was sad, that Clyde never cared for her in such a way, but then she remembered that she was the bad one in their relationship. She used him only to get shoes, and now she had hurt (y/n), who truly cared for Clyde's heart all because she was selfish. 

 

Swallowing hard, Bebe slowly took a step forward and stared at him with a look of sympathy. She reached her hand out, as though trying to comfort him a bit as she tried to slowly walk towards him. "Clyde, I-" 

 

"Fuck off Bebe!" He growled, his voice simply oozing with hate. Never before has Clyde cursed at a girl, nor speak in such a tone. 

 

Bebe froze, she had done it now. Clyde hated her, he hated her with all his might and it was all because she was selfish and made the wrong decision. She guessed she deserved it, especially after all she's done. Retracting her hand back, Bebe held it close to her chest, frowning a bit as she glanced down at her feet. 

 

All this for a pair of shoes. 

 

Wendy, whom had stayed quiet the whole time, felt like the biggest bitch in the world. She only wanted to help her friend, for she knew how she would feel if she lost Stan, but now that she thought about it, she made the wrong choice. 

 

She, too, had been hurting (y/n) for her own selfish reason. 

 

Now they will never be forgiven. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After the whole fighting fiasco, mr. Garrison, who had come out of the school to check what all the fuss was about, had called an ambulance for (y/n). 

 

Clyde had watched as the paramedics loaded (y/n)'s beaten and unconscious body into the ambulance, before it drove off. 

 

He had then explained the whole situation to principal Victoria and (y/n)'s furious older brother. Bebe and Wendy had then been suspended for the next two weeks, and grounded for the next three weeks. Stan, who knew (y/n) personally, had heard about what Wendy had done. 

 

He broke up with her without a second's hesitation, causing her to cry at her own mistake. 

 

Needless to say they deserved it. 

 

Clyde heaved a sad sigh as he sat down on his bed, he remembered when he and (y/n) used to play video games all day, while eating snacks and cracking jokes. She would beat him, and he would pout like a baby, and in the end she would hug him all the while laughing at his reactions.

 

' _You big baby,_ ' she would say, _'you should man up Clyde! But then again you wouldn't be my girlfriend if you were manly~'_  


 

He had tried to visit (y/n) at the hospital a few times, but he always felt so bad for allowing her to get hurt that he would cry. 

 

He didn't want to go visit her and have her wake up to him crying. Sure she knew how big of a crybaby he was, but he wanted to appear manly to her. 

 

He had apologized to her brother more then once, but the teen simply chuckled and ruffled his head, telling him to "calm his tits, it's not like (y/n) was dying." 

 

But to him, it felt like she was. 

 

Heaving another sigh, Clyde leaned back and allowed himself to fall back onto his bed. He needed to be strong, when (y/n) comes back he will confess and tell her how much he really needs her. But in order to do that, he needed to stop being such a baby and man up before she was discharged. 

 

A soft knock echoed around the walls of the quiet bedroom. 

 

"Clyde?" His father called out, worry seeping through his voice as Clyde turned to his side on his bed. "Go away dad." 

 

"Clyde, son, you have a visitor." 

 

Groaning, the young brunet waves his hand aimlessly in the air, before moving to squish his face onto his pillow, "I don't want to see them, leave me alone." He groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

 

Luckily for him, his father was still able to hear, "I'm sure this is one visitor you want to see." Without a moments hesitation, his bedroom door opened and closed again, indicating that someone had walked in. 

 

Footsteps sounded as the person walked up to him on his bed, stopping just to stare down at his sluggish state. "Go away." He muttered, not bothering to see who they were. 

 

His visitor let out a soft giggle, before sitting down onto the bed, "so you don't want to see me?" They asked.

 

That giggle. 

 

That voice. 

 

It couldn't be, could it?

 

Bolting his head up, Clyde couldn't help but gasp. There, sitting upon his bed next to him, was (y/n). Her bruises were healing, but she still looked as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on her. "(Y/n)..." Clyde whispered, sitting himself up upon his bed, reaching out a hand to gently touch her cheek. She was real, she was here in his bedroom, smiling at him. 

 

"Still a crybaby I see." She pointed out, giggling that cute little giggle of hers that caused butterflies to flutter about in his stomach. Without a moments hesitation, Clyde tackled her, pinning her down onto the bed as he nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck. 

 

"C-Clyde!" She stuttered, blushing a fire hydrant red. Clyde took in her scent, missing that oh-so-familiar perfume she wore that made him smile. It really was her, she was really here and he wasn't dreaming. 

 

(Y/n) blinked, before heaving a soft sigh. She lifted her hand and rested it on top of Clyde's head, stroking his chocolate locks softly, "you crybaby," she muttered, chuckling softly, "you missed me that much?" 

 

It was after she said that, that Clyde realized the tears running down his cheeks. 

 

When did he start crying? 

 

Sniffling, he leaned back and stared down into (y/n)'s beautiful (e/c) orbs. "I did miss you, I didn't know Bebe was bullying you! You should have told me!" 

 

Rolling her eyes, (y/n) reached up and cupped Clyde's tear stained cheeks, leaning in, she planted her lips on his. The young brunet couldn't help but gasp at the sudden feel of (y/n)'a soft lips on his own. 

 

She was kissing him. 

 

She. 

 

Was kissing. 

 

Him. 

 

Once the small shock faded away, he relaxed, leaning in to return the kiss. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. She felt so right, being here with him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as their lips began to move in sync with on another. 

 

After a few moments, they pulled apart, both their cheeks tainted a bright red as they panted. Clyde stared deeply into (y/n)'s gorgeous (e/c) orbs, his heart pounding against his ribcage as his hold on her tightened. 

 

"(Y/n)..." He whispered, leaning in to place his forehead against hers. 

 

"Yes Clyde?" She whispered back, chuckling a bit at his cute action, Clyde was truly the cutest boy she's ever met. 

 

'This is it,' he thought, swallowing hard as he tried to man up, 'I need to tell her now, before someone else tries to take her away from me.' 

 

"I l-lo... I love you (y/n)." He whispered, before burying his face onto her shoulder in embarrassment. 

 

"About damn time." 

 

Looking up, Clyde stared at her smiling face, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion. Rolling her eyes, (y/n) leaned in and kissed Clyde's nose softly. "I've had a crush on you since I moved to South Park," she explained, "I was waiting for you to ask me out." 

 

She liked him. 

 

She liked him since the beginning all along. 

 

"B-but, I thought you didn't want to date anyone. You rejected every boy that asked you out-" 

 

"-Because I was waiting for you to man up and ask me out." She interrupted, giggling at the shocked look on his face. 

 

"B-but, how-" 

 

"Token told me you had a crush on me too, so I was waiting for you to man up and tell me." She interrupted again, kissing his nose playfully. 

 

Token. 

 

Token knew all along, that's why he was encouraging him to ask her out for the past three months. Clyde couldn't help but pout, it wasn't fair, he had no idea. If he did he would have broken up with Bebe a long time ago and none of this would have happened. 

 

(Y/n) smiled at the small pout on her beloved's face, "aww don't pout you big baby," she cooed, pecking his lips lovingly before turning them both around. She was now on top of him, pinning him down as he stared up at her with embarrassment. "I love you Clyde," she whispered, kissing him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

 

"I love you too (y/n)..." 

 

"-even if you are a big crybaby and not very manly." 

 

"Hey! I can be manly!" 

 

The two bickered, before holding each other close. After all they've been through, who knew that all Clyde had to do was man up, and ask her out. 

 

But he is totally manly, despite what anyone says. He's just a really sensitive guy, chicks dig sensitive guys. 

 

"You should man up Clyde." 

 

"Hey! I told you I'm already manly!" 

 

"Then why did you whine like a little girl just now?" 

 

"I'm not _whiiiiiiiniiiiiiing!"_  


 

Ok maybe he needed to man up, but only to make (y/n) happy. He'd do anything to make her smile. 

 

She was his world now, and this is one girlfriend he intended to keep by his side forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Personally, I don't like Clyde. But I tried my best! Hope you guys liked it. Next up, 
> 
> Michael The Goth Kid  
> Mike The Vampire Kid
> 
>  
> 
> (Update: June 2 2014.) it's my birthday, my b-b-b-birthday~


	14. My Conformist Love - Michael The Goth Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Also requested by Of Em and Damien cx  on Quotev. 

The day was a sunny one, just enough to make life dull and painful like always, it was suffocating just having to be outside and wasting away with all the other Brittany and Justin wannabes. 

 

"God why is today so damn painful." Pete mumbled, as he shook his head to move his bangs away from his eyes. 

 

"Isn't everyday painful?" Henrietta questioned, taking a deep drag of her cigarette before blowing away some smoke. As usual the goth kids were skipping class and hanging around the side of the school, just smoking and drinking coffee like they normally would. But today, not everyone was doing the same, Michael, the head of the goth kids, just sat there on his usual spot simply lost in thought. The others began to notice his weird change in attitude when the boy didn't even taken more then one drag of his cigarette and the thing was simply burning out and wasting away. 

 

"What a waste." Pete whispered as he shook his head in shame, pitying the loss of a good cigarette. 

 

Firkle stared at Michael for a good five minutes before turning to Pete, "what's wrong with Michael?" He asked, only to have Henrietta answer him. "He's having to rethink his actions, apparently something happened between him and the new girl a few days back, but he hasn't told me what." 

 

Ignoring his friends, Michael just willowed in his own little world as his mind played back to a few days ago, when he met that one conformist who clouded his every thought. 

 

 

-FlashBack- 

 

 

_Michael was walking down to Village Inn, cane in hand as he scowled to himself, "stupid conformist parents think they can turn me into a Justin wannabe. Please, I do what I painfully want."_

 

_As he continued to grumble to himself, a body bumped into him, sending him and his cane flying off to the side._

 

_Growling under his breath, the young raven haired boy stood and began to dust himself off. "Watch where you're going you conformist."_

 

_"I'm sorry I didn't see ya there!" A female voice replied._

 

_Picking up his cane, the young goth turned to meet sparkling (e/c) eyes stare back at him in curiosity. Suddenly, something in him began to stir in a sort of uncomfortable fashion, his heart began to pound against his chest loudly, and he could feel his pale cheeks burn. **'** **Oh god what mushy fluffy shit is happening to me this time?'** He thought, glaring at the girl harshly. Unfazed by his glare, the young girl stood and began to dust herself off, before sending him a bright smile, "hi! My name's (y/n)! I just moved here yesterday!" She greeted, sticking out her hand to shake his. _

 

_Michael just stared down at the girl's hand, raising a brow in slight disgust. "What's your name?" She asked in an excited tone, as her smiled widened, "...Michael..?" He mumbled, asking more then stating._

 

_Just what was wrong with this girl? In fact, what was wrong with him? He was just standing there talking to her, when normally he would ignore the conformist and walk away._

 

_The girl giggled and nodded swiftly to herself, "Michael." She whispered, as though testing the name herself._

 

_Strangely, he liked the way the dreadful name sounded escaping from her lips._

 

_Giving the boy a closed eyes smile, she placed her hands behind her back and moved started shifting closer to him, "hey Michael! Wanna show me around town since I'm still new?" She asked, hope shining brightly through her (e/c) eyes as she stared at him. Michael blinked, before turning on his heal and continuing on his way, "no. Now go away you conformist."_

 

_But that wasn't the last of her._

 

_Within seconds she was walking alongside him, a skip in her step as she smiled brightly, taking in everything around her. "So! Where are you going?" She asked, turning to stare at him, smile still in place._

 

_"To get some coffee, why are you following me?" He asked, getting slightly annoyed by the girl's sudden clinginess. Most girls wouldn't bother with him, not that he needed a girlfriend anyways. Besides, he was goth, goth kids don't need boyfriends or girlfriends, it was so ungoth._

 

  
_(Y/n) simply hummed in response and kept on walking, Unfazed by his rudeness. Finally they made it to village Inn, where it was mildly empty, safe for a few old folk sipping away on their drinks to pass the time. "Whoa!" (Y/n) gasped, smiling brightly as she stared at the small restaurant_. 

 

_Michael decided to ignore her and simply walked inside, getting greeted by that oh-so-familiar smell he was used to. Walking towards his usual booth, he waited patiently for the waitress to come by._

 

_"This place is awesome!" (Y/n) squealed, sitting down next to the young goth in the booth, glancing around in an excited manner as she took in everything about the Village Inn. Heaving a frustrated sigh, the young raven haired boy turned towards her with a glare, "yes it is, now why are you following me?" He asked._

 

_"Oh that's simple, I like you." She replied bluntly, smiling as the waitress came to their table._

 

_"What?" He exclaimed, staring at her in confusion._

 

_She liked him? How could she like him of she just met him like, ten minutes ago._

 

_"So what can I get you kids?" She asked, smiling down at the young girl before sending Michael a dirty look. She never really liked the goth kid or his friends, it was nice to see a smiling face for once. "Just get me some coffee." He responded, not caring if the older woman sent him a dirty look. "I would like some coffee too, and some pancakes please!" (Y/n) asked politely, watching as the waitress walked off towards the kitchen._

 

_Turning towards the girl, Michael raised an eyebrow in her direction, "since when do you drink coffee?" He asked, scrunching his face in slight annoyances as the young girl began to swing her legs under the table like a five year old, "that's easy! My big brother drinks coffee a lot and he always pours me a cup, so I've been drinking coffee since I was 5!" She explained, smiling brightly at the raven haired boy next to her._

 

_"Whatever." He muttered, turning his attention away from the girl so that he could be with his own thoughts. As he thought, his eyes would slowly begin to drift to the girl sitting next to him, taking in whatever he could about her._

 

_She wore black clothing and matching gloves, her luscious looking (h/c) hair framed her cute face as she hummed softly to herself._

 

_Wait._

 

_Cute?_

 

_'No, more like annoying. Why am I even having these thoughts?' He thought to himself in frustration, as the waitress returned with their two cups of coffee and a plate of pancakes. "Aren't you two too young for coffee?" She asked, as always._

 

_Grabbing his cup, Michael rolled his eyes at her and took a sip. "Just bring me a refill later." He muttered. Rolling her eyes, she gave a swift nod towards (y/n), who thanked the woman for her pancakes. Giving Michael one quick glare, she turned towards the kitchen and walked away, muttering 'brat' under her breath._

 

_Michael scoffed, unfazed by the waitress' rudeness and muttering a quick, 'bitch' her way._

 

_"Hey Michael?" (Y/n) asked, smiling as she stared up at him with those pretty (e/c) eyes of hers. "What?" He uttered, not bothering to look up from his cup of coffee. "You go to South Park elementary right?" She asked, taking a bite of her pancakes._

 

_Michael scoffed, "yup. Nothing but a bunch of vampire kids and Justin and Brittany wannabes all stocked up in one painful building."_

 

_(Y/n) couldn't help but giggle at his comment, before resuming to eat her pancakes. The two simply sat there in a strangely comfortable silence as they finished off their coffee, once she was done her pancakes, Michael stood and payed for his coffee while she paid for her own meal._

 

_"Seriously why are you following me?" The young goth asked, slowly growing irritated by her presence, not because she was following him but because he was starting to like the thought of her being by his side. It was strange, he hated when others, aside from his friends, were too close to him or clung by his side. But she was different, something about this girl made him want her near, and as mushy as that sound, he couldn't bring himself to care._

 

_That in itself irritated him to no end._

 

_"I already told you," She began, smiling brightly as she moved to walk closer to him, their shoulders nearly touching. "I like you Michael."_

 

_She liked him, someone must have put her up to it._

 

_"Yeah right, like I would believe a conformist like yourself. Listen Brittany-"_

 

_"(Y/n)."_

 

_"Whatever. I don't want you following me, the last thing I need is to turn into one of you wannabes." He said, rolling his eye as he continued to walk back the way he came, "it's bad enough someone had tried to run the world using emo's once." He spoke under his breath._

 

  
_"Well you don't have to like me now, but I'm sure you will soon!" (Y/n) exclaimed, as a bright smile made its way towards her soft looking lips. Michael turned to stare at her in confusion, searching her face to see if she was being serious_. 

 

_Giving him a look of happiness, the young girl stopped on her tracks and leaned in closer to his face. The young goth's eyes began to widen as he froze on the spot, his heart beat increasing as (y/n) moved in closer to him. A pair of soft lips suddenly touched his cheek softly, in a way no one had ever done so before. And just as the warm sensation was there, it disappeared._

 

  _Leaning back to stare at him, (y/n) gave him a soft giggle, before turning to run in another direction, "Bye Michael!" She shouted, turning to wave at him, "I'll see you later!"_  


 

_Once she was out of sight, the young goth blinked away his shock. He lifted his hand up slowly and began to lightly touch his cheek._

 

_She had just kissed him._

 

_He should be finding this utterly disgusting, but he didn't. He should be angry that a conformist dared lay her lips on him, but he wasn't. He should be scolding himself for even liking the sensation, but he didn't._

 

_Just who was this (y/n) girl, and what was she doing to him?_

 

_"Stupid conformist...."_

 

 

-End of FlashBack- 

 

 

Michael heaved an exhausted sigh, as he looked down at the now finished cigarette in his hand. 

 

He didn't even get a chance to take a drag and now he was all out, so much for savouring the last one. Pete shook the hair out of his face and sighed, before taking a drag out of his own cigarette, which was almost done. 

 

 

_**"Death and Despair."** _

 

_**"Death and Despair."** _

 

_**"Death and Despair!"** _

 

 

Pete's cell began to rang loudly, echoing all around him as his friends turned to his direction. Blowing out the smoke, he reached into his pocket and fished out his black cell. "Hello?" 

 

"......" 

 

 

"Yeah whatever, just don't let the stupid Black Plagues know, they'll probably try to turn me into a model citizen or something." 

 

"......?" 

 

"Fine, but only because you offered me cigarettes. I'll be right over." 

 

".....!" 

 

"Love doesn't exist and you know it." That being said, he ended the call and pocketed his cell, before heaving a sigh. Takings one last, long drag of his cigarette, Pete threw the butt out and stood. "You guys want to come over? My cousins are around and they're pretty cool." He asked, glancing towards the other three. 

 

Michael turned to stare at Pete before raising a brow, he could come over and spend more time with his friends, maybe that will help keep his mind off of that conformist girl. Sighing inwardly, Michael threw his now finished cigarette away before standing up, dusting himself off and grabbing his walking cane. "Yeah let's go, it's getting too dull here, and not the kind of dull that I like." 

 

Nodding, Firkle and Henrietta also stood, throwing away their now finished cigarettes and following Pete.

 

He seriously needed to get his mind off of this one annoying conformist.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"I'm home... Unfortunately." Pete announced as he and his friends entered his home, they were all familiar with the surroundings, yet were confused when they received no word from his parents. 

 

Or the 'Black Plagues' as Pete would refer to them. 

 

"Hello? Black Plagues here to ruin my already miserable life?" Pete called out, raising a brow when he still received no answer. 

 

"If you're looking for your parents, they left for their honeymoon or something." A voice replied. 

 

Turning their heads they watched as a young teen made his way down the stair. 

 

"Hey cousin Yami." Pete greeted in a monotone voice as he flicked his head back, moving his bangs away from his eyes. 

 

Yami had long, spiky black hair with the tips died a dark blue, he wore black and blue clothing and combat boots. "Sup Pete, I'll be looking after you for a few months so do whatever you want." He mumbled, before heading straight for the kitchen. 

 

"Awesome," Pete muttered, as he walked towards the stairs, his friends following behind him in silence. Within the first two steps, the young raven haired boy stopped and leaned over the railing, looking towards the kitchen, "is the rabbit here?" He called out.

 

 "She's in your room." Was the only response he got, before turning back to walk upstairs. 

 

"The rabbit?" Henrietta asked as she stared at her friend in confusion, eyebrow raised high in question. Pete shook his bangs out of his eyes as he stopped before his bedroom door. "That's what I call my little cousin, she's like a hyper conformist rabbit, but she's tolerable." 

 

Twisting the knob, he entered his darkened room, opening the door wide enough for his friends to enter. The candles all around his black laced bedroom were lit, music played in the background as the young, raven haired boy spotted his cousin sitting upon his bed, doing nothing but reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe. "Hey rabbit." He greeted. 

 

Michael looked up and felt his heart skip a beat, "no way." He muttered. 

 

"Michael!" 

 

In a flash the young, curly haired goth was tackled to the ground by a certain conformist. Groaning in pain he slowly sat up, glaring at the (h/c) haired girl before him, who seemed happy to see him. "Get off me." He growled through gritted teeth, feeling strange at the closeness between them. (Y/n) simply chuckled, before getting up off of him, "I never knew you were Raven's cousin." 

 

"Raven?" Michael muttered, standing up to dust his clothes off, before sending Pete a look. "It's a family thing, they call me Raven and I call them Rabbit and Shadow." He explained, before moving to sit down on his bed. 

 

"(Y/n) this is Firkle, Henrietta and you already know Michael, apparently." Pete introduced, shaking the bangs out of his eyes as usual. 

 

The young, (e/c) eyed girl nodded to them in greeting, before reaching into her pocket and throwing a carton of cigarettes in Pete's direction. "Ugh, finally." Her cousin mumbled, ripping open the package and handing the deadly stick to his friends, before reaching into his own pocket to grab his lighter. (Y/n) watched for a moment, before turning back to the curly haired goth, who seemed to be looking for his cane. 

 

"How have you been Michael?" She asked, sending him a sweet smile as she watched his every move. 

 

Scoffing, the young goth picked up his cane and sent her an irritated look, "bad, as usual." He responded, before making his way towards his friend's bed, sitting himself down into the floor next to Henrietta. He accepted the cigarette that was given to him, retrieving his own lighter from his pocket. 

 

The gang simply sat there and smoked, each lost in their thoughts while inhaling the toxic smoke, before calmly blowing it out. Turning his green eyes towards his cousin, Pete blew out some smoke before tilting his head to the side, "hey (y/n), can you go get us some coffee?" He asked, to which Michael could have sworn he heard a certain kind of softness to it. 

 

Smiling brightly at him in return, the young (h/c) haired girl turned on her heels and headed for the door, only to look at him from over her shoulder, "one sugar right?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Kay, I'll be right back!" With that, the young girl was out the door and out of their sights. 

 

The gang stayed there in silence, simply smoking away as usual, before Firkle decided to speak up. "She's a strange girl." He commented, pulling his feet up close to his chest as he sat upon Pete's bed. 

 

The others all nodded, as Henrietta turned to look up at Pete from where she sat, "how come you never told us about your cousins before?" She asked, raising the toxic stick up to her painted lips as she took a long drag. Pete shook the bangs out of his hair and frown, "I didn't think you guys would care." 

 

"I bet Henrietta wants to get with your cousin Yami." Firkle mumbled, not fazed at all by the dirty look the large girl sent him. 

 

Pete simply raised a brow at Firkle, "he's, like, nineteen. I doubt he'd want to get with a nine year old." 

 

"I bet it'd piss my parents off pretty bad." She commented, smirking at the mere thought. 

 

Michael sat in silence as he leaned his head back against the bed, closing his eyes and simply trying to indulge himself in the music. He needed to get his mind off of (y/n), but she seemed to corrupt his every thought. 

 

Her being Pete's cousin didn't help at all, because now, he will have to see her more then he'd like to. "God, is she always this peppy?" Michael accidentally thought out loud. 

 

Pete rolled his eyes at his friend and took a quick drag of his cigarette, "she's not peppy, she's actually the most cruelest, sadistic girl I know. She's only like this around people she actually likes." He explained. 

 

Michael's mind suddenly went back to when she kissed his cheeks, her words began to echo in his mind endlessly, like a broken record. 

 

  
_I like you Michael_.

 

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came (y/n), holding a tray with five cups of warm coffee. "Here ya go!" She announced in a happy tone, walking over to them and handing each one a cup. "Thanks (y/n)." Pete mumbled, accepting the cup of warm coffee and taking a quick sip. With a soft smile, (y/n) leaned in and kissed his cheek gently, "sure thing!"

 

For some odd reason, Michael growled under his breath. He didn't like the sight of her kissing some other man's cheek, be it her cousin or not. 

 

Tearing his eyes away from the two, the young goth turned to his cup of coffee and took a sip. He shouldn't be feeling this way towards a conformist, he shouldn't even be paying much attention to her. 

 

Yet here he was, getting irritated at the sight of her pecking Pete's cheek in a loving kind of manner. 

 

Just what the hell was she doing to him. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

For a few weeks now, (y/n) had been hanging out with the goth kids. Not that Pete's friends minded much, it was just as Pete had said, she was like a hyperactive conformist rabbit, but she was tolerable. 

 

(Y/n) and Henrietta got along fine as well, which was something because both girls had a hard hatred for all the other girls in South Park. 

 

Firkle was fond of (y/n) as well, she would often sit and converse with him about the world one day being destroyed by Cathulu. And often times, when he needed to, she would break him out of class just so that he could go outside and smoke. 

 

Michael was slowly growing fond of her, and he wasn't liking it.

 

He had told himself he'd never fall for a conformist, yet here he was liking the way (y/n) would say his name in such a loving way. He liked the way she would look at him, giving him small glances from time to time, the way she would sneak a quick kiss to his cheek when he least expect it. 

 

And he loved the way she would often tell him how much she liked him. 

 

And it was all beginning to drive the young goth crazy. 

 

Currently, the gang was out back as usual, smoking away their misery and listening to their music. (Y/n) was sitting next to Pete, leaning her head down onto his shoulder as Henrietta painted her nails a nice black. 

 

"God, today is so painful." Pete mumbled, taking a long drag of his cigaret as (y/n) chuckled. "Look on the bright side Raven, at least mr and mrs sunshine are gone. They won't be back for another three months." She muttered, smiling as she noticed her cousin's lip tug upward. 

 

Pete tried to repress a small smile, if he smiled now it would be so ungoth. 

 

"Yeah, good thing too. Shadow actually lets me do whatever I want and doesn't try to turn me into a model citizen." He replied. (Y/n) liked to call Pete's parents mr and mrs sunshine, because every time she was around they would smile brighter then the sun. Of course, she hated them with every fibre of her being, she never liked people who tried to change the way she was. 

 

As Henrietta finished up (y/n)'s nails, a boy walked up to them, bright smile upon his face. 

 

"(Y/n)!" He called out, causing them all to turn at the sudden sound. 

 

"Oh god." (Y/n) mumbled under her breath, as she rolled her eyes. 

 

Standing there with a smirk plastered upon his face, was an jock kid. His football jacket in place as he wore his torn jeans with red sneakers. 

 

Typical jock. 

 

Scowl on her face, (y/n) turned to give the jock a dirty glare, "what do you want you jock fuck?" She growled, causing the others, excluding Pete, to turn to her in surprise. 

 

They knew that she was cruel, she did not spare a single glance at anyone she did not like. They have even heard from Pete and her brother that she was mean to those she hated, but this was truly the first time they've ever seen her this way. 

 

 

"Aw come on (y/n) don't be like that! Besides, you promised to help us out today, remember?" The young jock began, sending her a smirk as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. 

 

Upon hearing this, Pete and Michael's heads suddenly turned towards (y/n) in slight shock. Groaning, she heaved a frustrated sigh and stood. "Wait, why are you helping the stupid Jocks and cheerleaders?" Pete asked, raising a brow at her in suspicion. 

 

(Y/n) frowned, "it's a long story. I'll tell you later ok?" With that, she quickly thanked Henrietta and walked away with the jock bastard. 

 

Michael blinked in confusion, before glaring at the kid from a distance. Why was she hanging out with him all of a sudden? What did he have that the goth kids didn't? 

 

More importantly, why was he moving closer to (y/n) and trying to touch her?

 

Before he knew it, he had growled loud enough to catch the others' attention. "I know how you feel," Henrietta mumbled, placing the lid back on her black nail polish before putting it in her backpack. "I hate the Justin wannabes too, they're so annoying." 

 

"And whiny." Pete added. 

 

"And they ruin everything." Firkle added, looking down at his shoes as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. 

 

Michael knew he should agree with them, he should be angry at the stupid jock bastard and the way his friends were, but he wasn't. He was angry at the fact that (y/n) was hanging out with him. 

 

That dumb bastard had her attention, her smiles and had her by his side. 

 

Without realizing it, Michael snapped his favourite cane in half. The other three stared at him in surprise, "whoa Michael," Henrietta muttered, raising a cigaret to her lips, "I knew you hated the jocks and cheerleaders, but I never knew you hated them _that_ much." 

 

"But he has a good reason too." Pete added, brushing away his bangs from his eyes. 

 

"Yeah," Firkle mumbled, accepting the cigaret that Pete handed to him, "they cry and whine about life, then go to loud and annoying parties, then start spewing shit about team spirit. Not to mention that they steal what isn't theirs." 

 

The others all silently agreed, and Michael couldn't help but inwardly sigh. 

 

Hopefully that was the last they would see of that stupid jock. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

 

The days had turned into weeks, and Michael's anger only seemed to rise as time flew by. 

 

(Y/n) had been spending more time with the jocks and cheerleaders then the goths, and it was all irritating. 

 

Michael had no idea what was happening to him, he hated the very thought of (y/n) with another, especially a stupid Justin conformist jock. But why was he feeling like this? It was so ungoth and conformist like, if anything, he was starting to feel frightened. 

 

What if he turned into a Justin wannabe like the rest of the kids in school? He didn't want to be a stupid conformist, so then why was all of this happening? 

 

Heaving a sigh, the young goth leaned his head back onto his pillow, staring up at his black painted ceiling in exhaustion. 

 

Currently, he was laying upon his bed in his bedroom, candles lit up all around him as music played in the background. 

 

It was Saturday, he had a meeting to praise the dark lord Cathulu that night, but he just didn't feel like going. He felt sick to his stomach, but he knew it wasn't a simple illness. It was new, something he had never felt before. 

 

Growling under his breath, the young goth turned to reach over his side table, picking up his phone as he called the one person he could trust. 

 

Pete. 

 

Placing the device to his ear, he heard it ring and waited, until that familiar voice sounded through. 

 

"Yeah?" Pete answered in an unamused tone. 

 

"Hey Pete, I need your help." Michael responded, raising a hand to cover his pale face. This was saddening, a goth like himself having to confess to his friends his feelings for (y/n), like some sort of conformist Justin wannabe. 

 

What was this, a romantic story for young girls to feel gitty and girly about? 

 

 

"How bad is it this time? Are the vampires or stupid emo's involved?" Pete muttered on the other end, heaving a frustrated sigh. He has had his share of vampire and emo adventures, and if it was them again he was going to cut someone's eyes out with a stick. 

 

"No, it's much worse then that." Michael whispered, lifting his arm over to cover his eyes. 

 

"Really? How bad is it?" Pete asked, now that Michael had his full attention, it was time to confess. 

 

"I think I'm turning into a conformist..." 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

If she had to spend another second with the stupid jock and cheerleaders, she was going rip someone's eyes out with a stick. 

 

On again and off again the dumb Jocky fuck has called her over, forcing her to hang out with them and sit through all their lame whining and party sessions about how the latest football game was going to end. 

 

"God just kill yourselves already." She would often mutter, only to have them bitch even louder about their parents not buying them the latest iPhones and shit. 

 

The only reason why she was even tolerating them all was because the head of the Jocks, Jake, had a picture of her in a frilly pink dress her mother made her wear when she was 3. It was a horrible picture, with lace and pink bows, the whole package. She didn't want anyone to see it, especially Michael. 

 

He was the one who wasn't allowed to lay eyes on that picture, he might even judge her for it and call her a Brittany wannabe. 

 

She liked Michael, she knew it from the very first moment she laid eyes on it. 

 

Normally she wasn't one for thinking about ' _love at first sight'_ or any of that other bullshit. She was like her cousin Pete in a way, love doesn't exist. And yes, she often teases Pete by shouting out 'love you' after their conversations, but she never believed in such a feeling. 

 

Until _he_ came into the picture. 

 

The first day she bumped into him, she was going to cuss him out from here to kingdom come, but she didn't. There was something in the way he looked, a special pull in his eyes that made her want to hug him close and kiss his face. 

 

"Gah! I sound like some love sick bitch! Just like, what's her face, Wendy?" (Y/n) muttered, as she made her way to the back of the school. She was going to hang out with the goth kids today, she's been spending way too much time with the jocks and cheerleaders, and she missed teasing Michael every now and then. 

He was adorable, when he glared at her with a blush dusted upon his pale cheeks. 

 

Suddenly, a soft noise was heard, coming from where the goth kids would normally hang out. Raising a brow, (y/n) began to cautiously walk closer, straining her ears to hear what was going on. 

 

The closer she got, the louder the noise seemed to become, and soon she was able to recognize some of the voices. 

 

Michael's and Jake's. 

 

Eyes widening in realization, she began to make a run for it. 

 

The jocks must be trying to start some bullshit with the goth kids again. 

 

As she made it to her destination, her jaw dropped at the sudden sight. There stood the goth kids, all bruised up and panting, facing the jocks who were equally battered and beaten. Some blood had been spilt on the ground, as Michael stood straight, holding his cane tightly in one hand. "Get the fuck out of here you conformist peppy shits!" The curly haired goth growled. 

 

Jake and his gang simply laughed, "you were the ones who started it. And all this for (y/n)." 

 

Michael's face turned red with rage, as his grip on the cane tightened, but before he could open his mouth and respond, Pete stepped in. "Hey fuck off! What do you peppy shits want with my cousin anyways? She's not a jocky or cheerleading shit like you fucks." 

 

"Isn't it obvious?" He muttered, before sending Michael a cocky smirk, "I want her because she's different. Who doesn't want a taste of different every once in a while?" 

 

Suddenly, something in Michael snapped. Before anyone could blink, the young goth lifted his cane and smacked that jock upside the head, "stupid conformists like you make me sick." He muttered, rolling his eyes as Jake's gang gasped in horror. 

 

Michael turned around, ready to walk away, until Jake stood up quickly, ready to strike the goth without a moment's hesitation. 

 

"Michael!" Henrietta growled, causing the curly haired goth to turn. 

 

Before he could react on the other hand, (y/n) stepped in front of him and punched the young jock in the face. "Back the _**fuck**_ up!" She growled, fisting her hands as she glared deeply at the boy in front of her. 

 

"(Y/n)?" Michael muttered, raising a brow in confusion as the girl, whom he came to realize he had a crush on, stood before him. Hands on her hips, she bared her teeth at the other peppy jocks and frowned. "The fuck are you doing here, you jocky fuck?" 

 

Jake groaned and stood, stumbling to his feet a bit as he glared at (y/n). "We came to teach these goth freaks who owns you. Why are you defending them?" 

 

(Y/n) scoffed, "because I care about all of them. You can kiss my ass Jake, now get your peppy shits and get the fuck out of my sight." 

 

The jocks all glanced at each other, (y/n) was choosing the goth kids over them? How pathetic. They all turned to face the young (h/c) haired girl and glared at her, "let's go Jake," one of his lackeys spoke, "she's choosing these freaks over us." 

 

Jake frowned and tuned his gaze to stare at Michael. "It's because of that goth fuck isn't it?" He asked, scoffing when (y/n) stared at him with a small blush on her cheeks. "You need a man, not that piece of shit." 

 

Before (y/n) could blink, Jake reached for the back of her head and pulled their faces close together. 

 

(Y/n)'s eyes grew wide as Jake's face came closer to her own, their lips almost touching as their noses brushed together. 

 

 

Her first kiss. 

 

 

He was going to take her first kiss. 

 

 

Right before their lips touched, everything went in slow motion. A hand gripped (y/n)'s wrist and pulled her back, in a split second, Jake was on the ground gripping his now bloody nose in pain. 

 

"Get the **_fuck_** away from her you Justin fucking conformist bitch!" Michael growled as he held onto (y/n)'s wrist tightly in one hand, pushing her behind him protectively as he held his cane tightly in the other. 

 

Michael. 

 

 

Michael had just saved her first kiss. 

 

 

Damn if she didn't love him before she loved him now. 

 

The jocks stared at the goth kids in shock, trembling a bit at the sight of their outraged faces. They were much stronger then they let others believe. 

 

Without thinking twice, they picked up their injured leader and ran off. They didn't want to face Michael's wrath, he may as well be the strongest of all the goths. 

 

Once they were out of sight, Michael turned to (y/n), staring deeply at her as his eyes roomed her face. 

 

' _God_ ,' he thought, turning his body to face her fully. _'It feels like forever since I last saw her.'_  


 

Michael took everything about her face in. The way her eyes stared deeply into his pained soul, her long and luscious (h/c) hair that made everything else look like crap and those beautiful, plump lips that looked amazing with black lipstick that he wouldn't mind kissing off. 

 

' _I sound like such a conformist_.' He thought, as he turned his gaze away from her. 

 

The others all walked up to (y/n), checking her over in hopes of having her be the same old (y/n) and not some peppy jock shit like Jake and his friend's. "God (y/n)," Pete began, shaking the bangs away from his eyes as he stared at his cousin, trying to hide his concern. 

 

Because if he was to show concern, it would be totally ungoth. 

 

"You're lucky you didn't turn into some shitty jock." He muttered, frowning as he looked off to the side, his green eyes staring down at the crushed cartons of cigarettes on the snow covered floor. 

 

 

"Yeah," Henrietta added, giving her a small smile as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "that would have sucked, who's going to get us all that free coffee?" 

 

"And cigarets!" Firkle added, turning to stare at the crushed cigarets on the floor. 

 

(Y/n) giggled as she reached into her pocket. Smiling, she threw a small carton at her cousin. "Good thing I brought some with me." She added, sending them a small wink. 

 

"Oh my god (y/n), your like, a gothic angel or something." Henrietta exclaimed, walking over to Pete as he opened the carton of cigarets, handing one out to each of his friends before taking out his lighter. 

 

Michael stood there in silence, trying to ignore the way his heart was beating against his chest. If anything, he was going to ignore these stupid conformist feelings he had inside. 

 

He didn't care for these feelings, he didn't want them at all. 

 

 

Turning towards the curly haired goth, (y/n) gave him a soft smile. "Thanks for helping me back there Michael." She whispered, leaning in to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. In that instant, Michael turned to tell her that he didn't really do it for her, until he felt soft lips upon his own. 

 

The next thing he knew, time had stopped for him. His eyes widen at the soft feel of (y/n)'s lips upon his own, an electric type of feeling cruised through his veins as his eyes widened in shock. 

 

Before he knew it, (y/n) had pulled away, staring at him in utter shock. She never intended to kiss his lips, she never intended for him to turn around.

And yet, she liked it. 

 

The two simply stared at each other, neither knowing what they should do next or if they should say anything. 

 

Michael wanted to kiss her again, but his fear of becoming a Justin wannabe was stopping him. 

 

(Y/n) wanted him to kiss her, but she knew how obsessed he was about not being a conformist. 

 

 

And yet...

 

 

"God just kiss already." Pete muttered out loud, taking a deep drag of his cigaret. 

 

"Yeah, and have some goth babies or something," Henrietta added, blowing some smoke out as she rolled her eyes at them. "It would be nice to have more none-conformist babies in this world anyways." 

 

Firkle nodded in agreement, "do it, we might please Cathulu." 

 

 

Michael couldn't help but stare at his friends in utter shock. They were ok with it, they were totally ok with him being a conformist for one little thing. 

 

But should he take it? Or was it a bad idea? 

 

"Sure thing." (Y/n) exclaimed happily, turning to grip the front of Michael's shirt tightly. With one swift tug, she clashed her lips with his. Upon feeling that warm, and amazing electric feeling run through his veins again, he dropped his cane and wrapped his arms around (y/n)'s waist. The young goth held her tight, enjoying the feel of her in his arms more then he should. 

 

She just felt so right in his arms, as cheesy as that shit sounds. 

 

The two moved their lips in sync, as (y/n) wrapped her arms around Michael's neck, deepening the kiss. 

 

Henrietta stared at the two in thought, before turning towards Pete and tilting her head to the side, "if they have a kid, you do know that you'll be an uncle right?" 

 

Pete simply shook the bangs away from his face and stared at her from the corner of his eyes, "yeah, but I'm totally going to buy their kid a bunch of black clothing, that kid is going to look so hardcore goth." 

 

"We can decorate the nursery in black and red, and maybe add some candles around the windows or something." Firkle added, pulling his legs close to his chest as he stared at the two. "Hey, we could always read Edgar Allen Poe poems to them." Henrietta muttered, taking a deep drag of her cigaret in thought. 

 

Blinking, Pete furrowed his eyebrows and stared ahead at the two making out in front of them, "hey! If you two have a kid, make sure it doesn't turn out to be some douchey jock or vamp kid!" He called out.

 

(Y/n) simply sent her cousin a thumbs up, not once breaking away from her new man. 

 

 

After a moment, Michael pulled away and stared deeply into her (e/c) orbs, "I think I could get used to loving a conformist." He muttered, turning his head to gaze at the fence, a soft pink dusting his pale cheeks. 

 

(Y/n) giggled at his reaction, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, "and I could get used to loving a goth hottie." 

 

Michael won't admit it, but maybe love at first sight did exist. Maybe, not that he was a conformist or Justin wannabe like the others were. He wasn't like that, but if it means having to have (y/n) by his side, then maybe, just maybe... 

 

Being a little bit of a conformist wasn't so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to skip out on Mike and simply go ahead with the next request, which is Mysterion~ 
> 
> (I love Mysterion.) 
> 
> Also! For those loyal fans who have read my South Park x Reader through and through, yes, I do repeats. If you want a repeated character, don't hesitate to comment or send me a quick message ok? :) 


	15. Mysterious Hero - Kenny McCormick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by Xx_Midnight_girl_xX On Wattpad

 

 

 

It was quiet on this cold, gloomy night in the small and dirty town of Greely. The streets were all empty and dark, save for the very few street lamps that lit up the sidewalks poorly. 

 

 

In this small and gloomy town only misery and sadness can be found, as well as many poor houses and orphanages. 

 

 

In a large, dirty looking home, a young girl growled as she watched the situation at hand. 

 

 

"You stupid bitch! I do what ever the fuck I want!" 

 

 

"Fuck you asshole! Get the fuck out of my house!"

 

 

The young girl glared at the man and woman before her, fighting and shouting at each other while throwing the little furniture that the home had at one another. A soft whimper caught her attention, as she tore her gaze away from the pathetic adults, in order to stare at the younger children clinging onto her as they sobbed in fright. 

 

 

Her name was (y/n). She was the oldest girl at the orphanage and as always, she was protecting those around her. Her mother had abandoned her on the streets, only to have someone drop her off at the Westly orphanage. 

 

 

She had been raised in an environment of abuse and cruelty, until they started bringing in more and more children. Feeling a sort of protective force, she began to take the abuse in order to save her foster siblings on her own, mostly the girls. 

 

 

The only time a child older then her was brought to the orphanage, it was a boy and he was just as abusive as their foster parents. 

 

 

"What are you brats crying about?!?!" Their foster father yelled, causing the children to shrink back in fear. Seeing their frightened faces, (y/n) turned to glare at the older male. 

 

 

"Go upstairs and lock the door, all of you." She whispered, giving them all a reassuring smile. Nodding, they all took one quick glance at the adults, before turning to run up the stairs. "Where the fuck do you think you're all going?!?!" Their foster mother shouted, as she began to make her way towards the staircase. Seeing this, (y/n) took action, she moved her foot in the way, causing the older woman to stumble and fall. 

 

 

What she didn't intend to happen, was cause the woman to smack her forehead hard onto the edge of the table. The sharp edge knocked the woman out, and cut her forehead up, as she bleed on the floor. 

 

 

"Look what the fuck you did!!" The man shouted as he made his way towards her, taking off his belt like he usually did. Feeling a strange tang of fear for the first time in a long time, (y/n) rushed towards the kitchen, hoping to find a way to protect herself. 

 

 

The man followed her, belt in hand as he prepared himself to beat the child senseless, all in an attempt to punish her for what she had done to his wife.

 

 

(Y/n) made a quick dash for the kitchen counter, taking the butcher knife that had been left there earlier and rushing to hide under the table. She knew it was a pointless hiding place, but in her moment of panic, she decided to take what she could. 

 

 

The man's footsteps got louder and louder, as he finally entered the small kitchen. He may be stupid, but he knew that there weren't many places to hide. 

 

 

With a sinister smile upon his face, he made his way towards the the table, cracking the belt for added effect. "Get ready for your beating you fucking brat!" He growled, stopping before the table and kneeling down, just enough to spot the cowering girl underneath the table. (Y/n) trembled as she clenched the knife tightly in her hands, her eyes widening as she stared into her foster father's crazy eyes. 

 

 

"Come'ere ya little shit!" He growled, reaching for her. He grabbed a chunk full of her hair and began to drag her out. (Y/n) let out a sharp scream of pain as the man gave her hair a sharp yank, pulling her out swiftly as she clenched onto the knife for safety. 

 

 

"No no no no _**no**_!" (Y/n) screamed, shaking her head as she flailed about, trying hard to make the man let go of her. "Hold still ya little shit!" He growled, holding the belt up high, ready to strike. 

 

 

In that moment, time stopped for (y/n). All she remembered was her screams mixed with his and everything in between was black. 

 

 

When she came to, she found herself standing on top of his cold, lifeless body. The knife now sticking out of his chest, with her hand on the handle. 

 

 

It was in that very moment that she knew what she had done. 

 

 

She had just murdered her foster parents. 

 

 

Of course, to any child this was a horrible thing to experience, the first thing they would do is scream or call for help. 

 

 

But not (y/n). 

 

 

The only thing that crosse this young girl's mind had nothing to do with crying or panicking. She was filled with nothing but worry.

 

 

  
_'The kids!_ ' She thought, getting off of her foster father's chest and running out of the kitchen. She needed to get the other kids out of there, before they get into trouble for what she had done. Climbing up the stairs she went straight for the bedroom door and began to knock. "Guys? Hey it's alright it's just me, (y/n)!" She whispered, and sure enough, the door opened. In that instant she was attacked by a wave of children all clinging onto her, crying and thanking the angels for her safely. 

 

 

"Shhh," she whispered, patting their heads softly as she quieted them all down, "shh it's going to be ok. I just need to get all of you out of here." 

 

 

One of the young girls with short, chocolate brown hair and green eyes looked up at her and frowned, "w-what happened?" She asked, her voice laced with fear and worry as she spoke. 

 

 

(Y/n) had to try her hardest not to break down and cry. No, she needed to be strong. Not for her, but for them. 

 

 

"Nothing Kathy, let's just say that we won't have to deal with our foster parents anymore." The small smiles on their faces twisted (y/n)'s heart tightly. Oh if only they knew what she had done, the unforgivable thing she never thought she'd do. Standing up straight, she looked down at all of them with serious and determined look. 

 

 

"I need you all to be brave alright?" She whispered, looking around the room to stare at the curious and worried eyes of the younger children surrounding her. "We need to leave. You all have to head to the police station down the street. I will take you there, but after that I have to run off." 

 

 

"But why do you have to leave?" 

 

 

"W-what's going to happen to you?" 

 

 

"W-what's happening?" 

 

 

"Will we b-be ok?" 

 

 

A swarm of questions began as the children all started to panic, each turning to face (y/n) with tears prickling the edges of their eyes. "Shhhh little ones," she whispered, calming them down as they shivered slightly, due to the cold, winter air. 

 

 

"Alright, everyone grab your blankets and meet me downstairs, we will sneak out the front door and make a run for it." That being said, the young girl smiled at them all softly, before turning to make her way downstairs. 

 

 

She needed to move their foster mother's body, before any of the children saw it. 

 

 

The last thing she wanted was for them to start screaming at the sight of a dead body laying upon the cold floor. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

(Y/n) led the children down the cold, quiet streets of Greely, glancing around to make sure no one was following them. 

 

 

The children shivered as they walked on, thin blankets covering their small shoulders as they huddled close together, trying to gather some warmth from the person next to them. 

 

 

"We're almost there." (Y/n) whispered, trying to reassure the children as she pulled her dark blanket closer to her, the piece of cloth flowing behind her as though she wore a cloak. 

 

 

A cold wind blew by, causing her to shiver and as she looked up ahead. To her relief, there was the police station, the lights still on indicating that there were some people still working this late. 

 

 

"Alright," she whispered, causing the others to stare at her, "you all must go into the police station and tell the police man that someone broke into the house, and tried to hurt you all." 

 

 

"But, what about you?" Kathy asked, turning around fully to face her older foster sister. (Y/n) felt her heart break as she stared down into her bright, green eyes, "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to go in with you." 

 

 

"What?" They asked, each muttering to themselves as they moved closer to her. They didn't want her to leave, they wanted to always stay by her side. Giving them all a sad smile, (y/n) kneeled down so that she could see eye to eye with them all. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay or else they'll take me away forever." Opening her arms, they all went in for one last hug, "I don't want to leave you all, but I have to. It's all for the best." 

 

 

The children all gave each other a look, before turning to hug their 'big sister' a little longer. She was kind and patient, always there to protect them and give them the love they never had. She cooked for them when their foster father was passed out drunk on the couch, and their mother left to who-knows-where. She was more of a mother then a big sister, and they loved her dearly. But they knew, if she had to leave, it would be for the best, for she loved them all and only wanted what was best for them. 

 

 

"We'll miss you (y/n)." Kathy mumbled, sniffling along with the others who murmured the same thing. (Y/n) felt her heart break as she held on to them all tightly, she didn't want to let them go, they were more of a family to her rather than 'foster' siblings. But it had to be done, she was a murderer now, and nothing can change that. 

 

 

The hug lingered a little longer then intended, but she knew she needed to let go eventually. Leaning back, she stared at them all, especially Kathy, who had been there the longest and knew (y/n) more then the others. "I have to go, if they ask for me, tell them you don't know." She made sure to sound as serious as she could, "whatever they ask you, tell them you don't know. All you know is that something bad happened at the orphanage, and you all came to the police for help." 

 

 

They all frown, some even pouted, at what she had asked of them. What had happened back at the orphanage? And why was she leaving? It was all so confusing for them all, but they knew one thing. 

 

 

They all loved (y/n) enough to protect her, so if telling the police they knew nothing of her, they will do it. 

 

 

Giving them all a reassuring smile, she stood and turned around, "I have to go now, please make sure to get into the police station." Without glancing behind, she was off, her blanket covering her body like the cloak on a superhero. 

 

 

She blended into the darkness of the night, making it hard for the children to look for her in the poorly lit streets. 

 

 

Pressing her back against the rough and dirty brick wall of a nearby alleyway, she watched as the children turned around and headed inside. Kathy lingered behind a bit, glancing behind her small shoulder to see if she could spot (y/n) anywhere. She knew she couldn't be seen, but she still sent the younger girl a sad smile. Soon, the children were all inside, which meant one thing. 

 

 

She needed to run. 

 

 

She was a fugitive now, she needed to leave and never come back. The last thing she wanted was to hide behind bars the rest of her life, or sent to juvenile hall. 

 

 

Pulling the dark piece of cloth -and sorry excuse for a blanket- over her body, she ran for it. She didn't know where she would go or what she was going to do for the rest of her life, but she knew she would figure something out. 

 

 

At the moment. She just ran, she allowed her legs to guide her throughout the night, avoiding the homeless and drug dealers that his in the shadows. 

 

 

Her heart pumped loudly in her chest as she continued to run, her muscles screamed for a rest, burning painfully every time she stepped. 

 

 

But she kept moving. 

 

 

She needed to be as far away from the others as possible. 

 

 

In that moment, she tripped on a crack on the old sidewalk, causing her to fall face first onto the cold cement ground. 

 

 

Groaning in pain, (y/n) shifted her body slowly as her hand flew to rub her aching forehead. Fucking old sidewalks and their cracks, she'd destroy them all if she could. Looking up, all the young girl could see was a dark road ahead, the sidewalks were empty and she was standing near what appeared to be the last street lamp on the road for miles. ' _Whoa_ ,' she thought, _'I must of ran pretty damn far.'_ Not knowing whether she should be impressed with herself or worried, she went with impressed. 

 

 

I mean it's not everyday she achieved something like that, they never did get much exorcise at the orphanage. 

 

 

Standing, she decided to go with being impressed, smiling a bit she dusted herself off and looked around, panting a bit as she caught her breath. 

 

 

A lone bench stood a few feet away from her, welcoming her to take a seat and rest. She knew she should keep running, but her aching legs told her otherwise. "I guess a short rest wouldn't hurt." She thought, shivering as she sat herself down. The night was quiet, with the sound of the street lamp buzzing as it fought to stay lit, flickering a bit every now and then. 

 

 

Lifting her head, (y/n) allowed the soft breeze brush through her cheeks, as she rested. She needed a place to go, but where could she go that almost no one knew about?

 

 

"God," she whispered, closing her eyes in a short prayer, "please. Lead me to where I'm supposed to go." 

 

 

She sat there in silence, as the wind suddenly picked up. A shiver ran up her spine as she quickly hugged the blanket, shielding her body from the cold of the night. 

 

 

A soft flapping noise was heard, and soon, something smacked (y/n) in the face. 

 

 

Reaching up, (y/n) plucked the objected off of her nose and glanced at it. 

 

 

"A brochure?" She pondered, opening the little brochure and read its continents. 

 

 

"South park Colorado, home for the homeless?" The young girl scrunched up her nose. 

 

 

Well, she guessed she really was homeless now, considering what happened at the orphanage. Pursing her lips in a thin line, the young girl stared down at the brochure and thought for a moment. 

 

 

Should she really go? 

 

 

I mean, she couldn't stay in Greely anymore. 

 

 

But what if going there only made things worse? 

 

 

Maybe if she went to Canada she could talk to the prince and have him adopt her or something. 

 

 

A fierce wind blew and caused (y/n)'s hands to lift up, smacking the brochure in her face hard. "Ow! Ok ok I'll go to South Park, geez..." She grumbled, rubbing her aching nose. 

 

 

Once the wind let down, she sighed and stared at the brochure. Colorado was a long ass drive from where she was, so if she walked she might die of hunger and thirst before she even made it to South Park. 

 

 

In that instant, a bus appeared before her, stopping in order to open its doors. The bus driver waited for a bit, before turning to stare at her, tilting his head to the side in question. "You coming in or what kid?" He asked. 

 

 

"I-I don't have any money..." She stuttered, holding the brochure tightly against her chest as she stared at the bus in utter shock. 

 

 

Looks like fate really wanted her to go to South Park. 

 

 

The bus driver waved his hand in the air aimlessly, "it's alright kid, the fare is free tonight, and _tonight only_." 

 

 

That was odd, the fair was only free during New Years or a big holiday. When she felt the wind begin to pick up, she quickly stood from the cold bench and ran inside, taking a seat closest to the driver. The driver hummed as he closed his doors, before driving off. 

 

 

"So," the man began, trying to start a conversation with the only passenger on. "Where are you gong?" He asked, eyes on the road.

 

 

(Y/n) stared at him, before looking down at the brochure in her hands. Suddenly, everything seemed brighter. She will be in a new town where no one knows her and start her new life. With a small smile, she leaned her head against the window of the bus and closed her eyes. 

 

 

"South Park Colorado." 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

The city was quiet tonight, no crimes being reported and no police sirens were heard in the distance. 

 

 

All was well in their little town. 

 

 

For now. 

 

 

The young, cloaked male sighed as he stared down at the sleeping face of his little sister. She was safe, and that was all he wanted. 

 

 

He did everything he could to make sure Karen was alright, safe and sound in bed, he also made sure that no one at school bullied her. He just wanted his sister to have a happy life, to have no worries about being poor or how her family was.

 

 

He even goes to great lengths to make sure she gets something to eat. Even if he dies, he dies for her. No matter how much it hurt. 

 

 

Smiling to himself, the young boy leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, before turning to leave undetected. 

 

 

The city didn't seem to need a hero at the moment, especially since the crime rate had dropped dramatically. 

 

 

In his opinion, that was a good thing. He could spend more time with his friends and family, and possibly make fun of Cartman and his fat ass. 

 

 

Revenge for stealing his lunch two days in a row, that son of a bitch. 

 

 

The young boy frowned as he sat himself down on his broken, old bed. Pulling his hood down, he allowed his blond locks to stand freely, as he takes his cloak off. The city was safe from crime and such, but why was it that he felt something big was about to happen? It's been an odd thing with him. 

 

 

He knew when something was about to happen, yet he was completely oblivious to when he was going to die. Though that's probably a good thing, since it would hurt a lot if he knew it was coming. 

 

 

But whatever was coming this time, would change his life forever. He could feel it deep within him. 

 

 

Was it going to be a good or bad thing? He will never know. 

 

 

But for now, he might as well relax and sleep in his bed tonight. 

 

 

Some rest will do him good. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

South Park Colorado looked just as it did in the brochure. 

 

 

Too bad the damn thing didn't warn (y/n) that it was going to be fucking freezing. 

 

 

"I hate you wind." She mumbled, shivering as she pulled the blanket closer to her small body. She had been hiding in the streets of South Park for about a week now, simply hiding in the alleyways and pickpocketing off of some of the civilians that walked down the streets. 

 

 

It wasn't how she wanted to live her life, but it was the only way for her to survive. 

 

 

Living in this small town, she had also come to notice the other children playing in the park, near the pond and even around the school. She desperately wanted to go and play with them, talk with them and make friends. 

 

 

But she couldn't, she needed to stay hidden for a little while longer. She didn't know if they're were looking for her in Greely, or if they never found out that she was the one who had killed them. 

 

 

"Kenny! Kenny!" A small voice called out. 

 

 

Looking up (y/n) hid in the shadows of the alleyway, pulling the dark blanket over her as a young girl with chocolate brown locks and bright green eyes ran by. A small pain hit (y/n)'s heart as she stared at the girl, she reminded her of Kathy. 

 

Deciding to watch the young girl, (y/n) noticed as she looked over the street and into the park. A boy in an orange parka turned around to watch, as the little girl waved at him, bright smile plastered on her face. "Kenny!" She called, running across the street to go see him. 

 

 

Hearing his name being called out, Kenny turned with a smile as his little sister waved at him. She had been wanting to go to the park with him, but ended up staying back until she finished her homework. Chuckling to himself, he began to make his way towards her, until an oh-so-familiar noise caught his attention. Turning towards the source of the noise, Kenny's eyes widened when a truck came, driving at a blinding speed towards her. "Karen!" He shouted, trying his hardest to run for her. 

 

 

The truck did not stop, as Karen turned her head. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she froze in place, staring at the truck in shock and fear while clenching onto her princess doll. "Kenny...? She whispered. 

 

 

In that second, the truck passed by, Karen, no where in sight. 

 

 

"Nooooooooo!" Kenny screamed, as the other kids stared in shock. Time seemed to stop for the young blond, as he fell to his knees, eyes wide as the large truck drove away. 

 

 

His sister. 

 

 

He had just let her get harmed by a truck. 

 

 

It should have been him, he would have returned the next day and no one would know. 

 

 

But not Karen, Karen would never come back. He will never be able to hear her call out his name, play with him, or comb his hair when he was princess Kenny. Tears began to prickle at the edges of his eyes, he couldn't believe it, Karen was gone. 

 

 

"Kenny!" A voice called out. 

 

 

Snapping his head up, he spotted his sister, in the arms of a cloaked figure. Kenny's eyes narrowed at the figure, watching as his sister giggled and hugged the person tightly. "Whoa dude!" Stan exclaimed, staring at the kid with wide eyes. "That guy just saved Kenny's sister!" 

 

 

Karen thanked the figure, giving him a bright smile. Lifting a hand, the figure ruffled Karen's head softly, before leaning down to plant a small kiss on the top of her head. That's when he realized it. That strange feeling he felt a week ago made sense, this was it. That cloaked kid, whoever he was. 

 

 

Kenny needed to figure him out. He needed to know what that person wanted, and why he was at his town. 

 

 

The young blond watched as the cloaked figure guided his sister across the street, letting her go before running off into the alley. Standing, he dusted himself off and walked towards his sister, his eyes never leaving the alleyway where the figure had run off to. 

 

 

Bright smile upon her face, Karen turned to face her brother and hugged him tightly. "Did you see Kenny? It was my guardian angel!" She exclaimed. Kenny felt his heart twist a little in sadness, Karen thought she was saved by Mysterion, her guardian angel. She doesn't know the truth, she doesn't know that he was her guardian angel. But he guessed that was a good thing, at least that way, no one would harm her. 

 

 

Still... 

 

 

Wrapping his arms around her, Kenny held onto his little sister tightly as he turned his head to glance back into the alleyway. Whoever this person was, he was grateful that they had saved his little sister. But he was still worried, just who was this cloaked figure? 

 

 

Looks like Mysterion needed to do a sweep of the city tonight. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry sir, but there was no (y/n) with the rest of the orphans." The police officer told him, before turning back to his computer. 

 

 

Gritting his teeth, the man stared deeply at the police officer and growled, "but she has to be here! Shes's been staying at the Westly orphanage since birth! Where could she be?" 

 

 

The police officer simply shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry sir, ever since the murder at the Westly orphanage, all the children except a miss (y/n) were at the police station." 

 

 

Frowning, the man scoffed and simply turned around to walk away. He had tried everything, every single thing he could to see where she was. 

 

 

He needed to find her, he needed to find her fast and make her pay for what she had done. 'That little brat!' The man thought, fisting his hands as he stepped out of the police station. 'Right when I have a lead on her, she disappears!' Everywhere he looked the young girl was nowhere to be found. "She must of left Greely." He muttered, stopping in front of his car. It was an old, broken down Volkswagen, the paint peeling off with a few dents at the left side. Pulling out his keys, the man grumbled and began to open the door. 

 

 

He _needed_ to find her. 

 

 

He needed to find (y/n). 

 

 

He made it his mission ever since he found out about her, what she did was unforgivable. She was a murder, nothing but a no good brat who did not deserve to live after taking another's life. How dare she go about her life as if everything were alright? 

 

 

No. 

 

 

He would find her. 

 

 

He would find her and make sure she knows what happens when you do horrible crimes. She will pay for her insolence, and he will make sure of it. Entering the old Volkswagen, the man sat in his passenger seat and heaved a sigh, glancing down at the golden wedding ring on his finger. 

 

 

"Don't worry honey," he mumbled, turning on his car engine as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, "I will find that stupid brat, and make her pay for your death." Pulling out of the driveway, he began to drive down south. There weren't any leads on the girl, but he will look everywhere for her. The next town over might even have some have information on the young girl, what town was it again? 

 

 

Opening the glove compartment, he pulled out a map and glanced at it. A large, red circle was seen in the middle of the messily folded map. 

 

 

"South Park Colorado? I guess that's my next stop." 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

The night was a chilly one, as it always was in his strangely peaceful mountain town. All was quiet.

 

 

Too quiet. 

 

 

He knew there was someone out there, someone who didn't belong in South Park. Why they were there, he didn't know, but he was going to find out. With one leap, Mysterion landed on his feet to the ground, making his way towards that oh so familiar alleyway at the park, where he had seen that figure just standing there. He was grateful that they saved his little sister, but he wanted to know who they were and what their purpose was. 

 

 

Why were they in South Park? 

 

 

It can't be a coincidence, coincidences don't exist. He didn't believe in that bullcrap. 

 

 

Upon approaching the alley, the young hero quickly hid behind the brick wall. Something had made a noise inside. 

 

 

It seems that he was right, that cloaked figure had stayed in this particular alleyway for some unknown reason. Could it be that they have taken residence here? Or was it just another homeless making noises? 

 

 

Now was no time for him to waste, peeking over the wall he spotted the cloaked figure. He was hunched over, cloak covering his back and shoulders, in his hands were multiple wallets. At this, Mysterion frowned, the cloaked figure was taking the money out of the wallet and throwing the now useless wallet into a small pile of others. 

 

 

A villain. 

 

 

He needed to pounce, he needed to show this villain that he has no right to steal. Not in his town at least. 

 

 

Pulling his cloak along with him, Mysterion tip toed closer to him, being silent as possible as he came up behind him. Standing at a safe distance he pounced, right as the figure realized someone was behind them. "Got you!" He announced, pinning the kid down and straddling on his hips. "Who are you? Why are you here in my town, stealing money from my civilians?" He questioned, growling under his breath when the kid under him simply stared up at him, in silence. 

 

 

"Who are you?" He asked again, reaching over to rip the cloak off of him. Feeling the fabric under his gloved fingers, he realized the cloak was actually just a dark blanket. Raising a brow in confusion, Mysterion turned his gaze away from the old blanket and faced the kid below him. 

 

 

His jaw dropped to the ground at the site. 

 

 

Below him, laid a beautiful young girl, her luscious (h/c) hair sprayed out around her as she stared up at him with bright, curious (e/c) orbs. 

 

 

For some odd reason, his heart began to beat faster against his rib cage. He felt this odd, growing feeling in his chest, an odd want to be with her, hold her tightly in his arms and protect her. Blinking up at him, the girl beneath him lifted her hand, reaching out to try and touch him. Mysterion watched with slight anticipation. How would it feel to touch her? Was she just like the other girls in his town? No, she looked and felt different. 

 

 

Her fingertips brushed against his cheeks, causing his breath to hitch as he felt a sort of growing attraction. 

 

 

Before he could even comprehend what was going on, his head snapped to the side. He felt an odd and familiar sting on his cheek, before being forcefully pushed away as the young girl scurried to the other side of the alley. Snatching her blanket out of his hands, she held it close to her chest, pulling her knees up to her as she glared at him. 

 

 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She growled, watching his every move. Mysterion simply blinked at her in confusion, raising a hand to cup his now throbbing cheek. She had slapped him. 

 

 

She had just slapped him, and although it didn't hurt, it still shocked him. 

 

 

"What's with the weird costume?" She asked suddenly, raising a brow at his odd attire. "I-I'm Mysterion..." He stuttered, mentally cursing himself for allowing such a pretty girl to hear his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and repeated himself, in his usual 'superhero' tone, "Mysterion, I'm the hero of this town." 

 

 

He couldn't help but allow a small, barely there smile to make its way towards his lips, as he spotted recognition in her pretty (e/c) orbs. 

 

 

So she knew him. 

 

 

For some strange reason, he feel happy to know she did. 

 

 

"I've heard of you..." She began, slowly moving to take a closer look at his face. This time, Mysterion allowed himself to send her a soft smile. Getting up from his sitting position on the ground, he knelt down before her and bowed his head. "Yes, I'm sorry I attacked you, I thought you were a villain or criminal." 

 

 

He heard a gasp escape from her lips, as she scurried her way over to him. Soft hands suddenly cupped his cheeks softly, lifting his head so that he could meet her concern-filled eyes. "Oh my god I am _SO_ sorry!" She cried, gently rubbing her thumb against the cheek with the red handprint on it. "I shouldn't have slapped you, but you did startle me." She whispered softly, like a mother would her child. 

 

 

His heart fluttered at her gentle touch and soft voice, closing his eyes, Mysterion allowed himself to to enjoy the soft feel of her hands on his cheeks. It relaxed him, and for the first time in forever, he felt at peace with himself. 

 

 

Just what was it about her that made him feel such peace. 

 

 

All that pain, and sadness of being poor, felling helpless, fear of not being able to protect his loved ones and the misery of always dying and being forgotten. All of those feeling were gone, replaced with a calm, and peaceful feeling. 

 

 

"What are young doing out this late?" She asked softly, tilting her head to the side as she examined his calmed features. Mysterion slowly opened his eyes and heaved a sigh, "I came to patrol the city, and to find out who you were." 

 

 

"Who I was?" She muttered, raising a brow in confusion. 

 

 

Mysterion simply nodded, lifting his head up to give her his usual, stoic gaze. "I have never seen you before, so I wanted to know why you were in my town and why you are stealing from the residents here." The young girl's face dropped as she frowned, her hands let go of his face as she placed them on her lap. 

 

 

Mysterion wanted to whimper and ask her to hold him again, but that would only creep her out and that's the last thing he wanted. If many of the girls in South Park swooned at the great Mysterion, then he wanted her to swoon over him as well. He didn't care much about others' opinion, but if it were her doing the swooning, then he wouldn't mind it at all. 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry," she began, heaving a defeated sigh, "I couldn't help it." 

 

 

Mysterion couldn't help but frown at this, how was it that a beautiful girl like herself was stealing? Why was she out this late anyways? Weren't her parents going to worry? 

 

 

"It's just," she continued, closing her eyes for a moment before looking up, giving him a completely sincere look, "I-I'm an orphan so... I came to South Park for a change... I can leave if you want." 

 

 

She was so honest, and he would know. He could spot a lie from a mile away. Well, except for when it came to Cartman sometimes. 

 

 

He was really good at lying. 

 

 

Lifting his hand, Mysterion cupped her cheek gently, causing her to stare at him with those beautiful, (e/c) eyes that he had come to love so much in such a short amount of time. "No, you don't have to leave," he began, feeling his heart skip a beat at the sweet smile she sent him, "were do you live at the moment?" 

 

 

Blinking, she just looked at a small box in the far end corner of the alley, which was plopped against a dirty dumpster. "Here actually, I just sleep in my box and that's it." 

 

 

In a box? No, she can't. 

 

 

The young hero frowned at this, before turning to face her again, giving her a swift nod. "I can help you. There's this empty house just a few blocks away that used to be an orphanage. It's not much but it's at least better then sleeping out here." He couldn't help but smile as a her eyes lit up with hope, a smile spread across her face as she reached her arms out. In a swift move, he found himself with his back against the cold, alley ground, the young girl on top of him with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much!" She cried, holding him close. 

 

The young hero couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, wrapping his own arms around her waist in order to return her hug. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Mysterion made a decision that night. 

 

 

He will protect this girl with all his night, no matter what happened. 

 

 

"For you, anything." He whispered, tightening his hold as the two stayed that way a little longer. 

 

 

And when he said anything, he meant it. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

One month it has been since that faithful night. 

 

 

And every night he would go and visit her. 

 

 

(Y/n). Her name was (y/n). He had asked once and she had told him, bright smile on her face as she cleaned. 

 

 

(Y/n) had taken good care of that old orphanage, cleaning up the whole house and washing the bedsheets. Kenny would sometimes come around at dawn as Mysterion just to watch her clean, the way she made everything sparkle as though it were new. He would often help her out too, forbidding her from going up on the roof to fix the shingles, working the transformer box in the basement or even work on the water pipes in the home. 

 

 

Within a month, that old orphanage looked as good as new. Sure it took most of his time, and the work was hard, but the bright smile on her face made it all worth it. 

 

 

His feeling for her grew the more he spent time with her, and that confused him sometimes. 

 

 

Currently, Kenny was heaving a sad sigh as he sat upon the couch, ignoring the small TV that was playing a new episode of Terrence and Phillip. He was confused, fighting with himself on the inside as he tried to regain some of the confidence that seemed to be slipping through his fingers. He wanted her, he truly did, but there was just one problem. 

 

 

  
_**Mysterion**_. 

 

 

He was the problem. 

 

 

(Y/n) only knew Mysterion, not Kenny. Sure she's met him at the park once when she was taking a walk, but she began to avoid him due to a dirty joke he accidentally blurted out about her body and the two of them doing the nasty like mathematicians. It made her uncomfortable, and she ran away from him. 

 

 

The sight had broken his heart, and his friends didn't even notice. 

 

 

She wanted Mysterion, she loved him. But what about Kenny? If revealed his identity to her, will she like him or will she reject him? 

 

 

Why was he feeling this way? I mean (y/n) was just a girl, there were plenty of other girls in South Park for him to worry about. But she was different. He didn't know what it was that made her special, but it bugged him. 

 

 

"Kenny?" His father asked, frowning as he saw the frustrated and sad look on his son's face. The two weren't as close as he wanted them to be, but he still cared for his son and wanted to be closer to him. Moving across the room, he sat himself down on their dirty couch, beer in hand as he faced his son. "Kenny, son, what's wrong?" He asked. He wanted to help him in any way he could, he knew being unemployed made it hard for him and his family, but if he could help, even a little bit, then maybe it would make up for him not being a good father. 

 

 

Turning his head, Kenny faced his father and sighed. His dad, despite being the way he was with his mother and his sibling, was still a good listener. And at the moment, he needed someone to listen to his problems. 

 

 

"Dad," he began, his voice muffled by the front of his orange parka. "There's this girl... I met her a month ago and I really like her. But she makes me feel funny." His father raised a brow, "funny? Funny how, good kind of funny or..." He trailed, gesturing to his loins hoping his son would understand. 

 

 

"Funny, as in my heart beats fast when I'm around her, my hands tingle when she touches me, I always want to be around her and I don't want her to do anything dangerous because if she gets hurt it'll kill me on the inside." Taking a deep breath, the young blond buried his face in his brown gloves as he let out a frustrated growl. 

 

 

"Oh son," his father muttered, moving his hand to place it on Kenny's small shoulder, a soft smile plastered on his face as he stared down at his son. "You're in love Kenny." 

 

 

Kenny's head suddenly snapped up, staring deeply into his father's blue eyes. He was in love? So everything he has been feeling, was because he was in love with (y/n)? Suddenly, it all dawned on him, he was in love with (y/n). A warm feeling of realization began to grow in his chest as his heart began to pound. Turning, he gave his dad a big hug, almost throwing the man off balance "thanks dad!" 

 

 

"Um, you're welcome." His father mumbled, watching as the younger boy scrambled about and made his way towards the door. "Where are you going Ken?" He asked. Looking over his shoulder, Kenny flailed his arms frantically at his father, "I'm going to go tell (y/n) I love her!" That being said, the young boy was gone, the door slamming shut behind him. 

 

 

Stuart just sat there in silence, staring at the door that closed behind his son. Looking down at the beer bottle in hand, he turned to place it on the beat up table next to the dirty couch. Standing, he dusted his pants and went to the back of the house, where he stood at the doorframe. 

 

 

There, he watched his poor wife, tired and hungry, working hard to scrub all of their clothes in the cold.

 

 

Now he felt like a dick. 

 

 

He didn't do much for his family, and yet, he still had the gall to curse at her and even hurt her at times. 

 

 

This was his woman, the woman he loved and cared for, who stayed with him through thick and thin, through rich or poor. And she'd probably stay with him until death did them part. 

 

 

Looking down sadly, Stuart fisted his hands tightly, until his knuckles turned a deathly pale. His son had the courage to go and tell the girl he loved that he loved her, yet here he was, abusing his wife when drunk and not showing her as much love and affection as she deserves. Stepping forward the taller man made his way towards her, stopping to stand behind her. 

 

 

Lifting her head, mrs. McCormick raised a brow, "what's wrong honey?" She asked, placing one of his shirts down into the semi-soapy water in the large tin bucket before standing. Without a word, Stuart wrapped his arms around his wife's small, skinny form and held her tightly. 

 

 

"I love you, so much," he whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm such a lousy husband." 

 

 

Shaking her hands dry, mrs. McCormick lifted her hands to gently clench her husband's shirt, "what's gotten into you?" She murmured, before holding him tightly, returning the hug. 

 

 

He let out a happy sigh, and stood there, hugging his wife close. "Nothing... I just... I just wanted you to know that I love you... And to thank you, because you're still with me when you can have any other man in the world." 

 

 

It was true, mrs. McCormick was gorgeous, and he knew it. She was also strong and independent, he would hit her when he would be drunk and she would fight back instead of cowering. She was also a kind, loving mother, always there for their kids and comforting him when he wasn't drunk and felt like he held the whole world on his shoulders. She could have anyone, and yet...

 

 

He had her. 

 

 

She had stayed with him. 

 

 

With a small smile, mrs. McCormick leaned back to kiss her husband's nose lovingly, "of course I'm going to stay with you," she whispered, "I love you Stuart." 

 

 

A smile made its way to Stuarts lip, as he leaned his forehead against his wife. 

 

 

He truly loved her, no matter what anyone said. 

 

 

' _Good luck son,'_ he thought, smiling down at his beautiful wife, ' _don't let that girl go.'_  


 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

 

 

Running from the house, Kenny began to make his way towards the orphanage, which was a few blocks away from the park where she met (y/n) as Kenny. Dodging the civilians skillfully, he made it to the park. He couldn't wait, he needed her to know how he felt. But underneath all that confidence there hid fear. 

 

 

The fear of being rejected, of being hated by the one girl he ever really felt such strong feelings for. But he needed her to know, she needed to know his feelings. 

 

 

Right as he was about to run past the basketball court, a large, thick arm wrapped itself around his neck, pulling him back. 

 

 

"Well well well look you guys!" 

 

 

Ugh, Cartman. 

 

 

"It's our poor friend Kenny." Cartman teased, giving him a smirk as his other two friends walked up towards them. Kenny didn't need to know why they were doing, he could see it in Kyle's hands. 

 

 

They were on the court, playing basketball.

 

 

"Hey Kenny!" Stan greeted, raising a brow at the young blond, as Cartman let go of him. "Were have you been dude? You don't hang out with us as much as you used to." 

 

 

Dusting his parka, the young blond began to think. Should he tell them about (y/n)? The other boys noticed her walking around South Park from time to time, and he knew that some were curious about who the pretty new girl was. It made him slightly jealous, that the other guys were paying close attention to her. He was just glad that none of them tried to get with her, and that she avoided any and all boys at all cost. 

 

 

But... 

 

 

If he told them he was spending time with (y/n) as Mysterion, than two problems would occur. One, they will make him bring her along to meet them and he'd have to share (y/n)'s time and attention with them. And two, one of them -most likely Cartman- would expose him and (y/n) wouldn't want to be near him at all.

 

 

She still only wanted Mysterion. 

 

 

Deciding upon lying to them all, Kenny heaved a sigh and open his mouth to speak. But before the young boy could utter a single word, a dirty old Volkswagen stopped at the entrance of the park. 

 

 

Rolling down the window, a man poked his head out and called to them. "Hey kids!" 

 

 

"Fuck off you pedophile! We won't take your bullshit lies about candy in the car!" Cartman growled, before rolling his eyes and turning back to his blond friend. "Yeah! We don't take shit from asshole strangers!" Stan added. 

 

 

Clearly, pedophiles who wanted to take children always made the stupidest mistake to come to South Park. The kids there were tough and didn't take shit from anyone. 

 

 

Staring at them in shock and confusion, the man quickly shook his head and frowned. "You idiots! I'm looking for someone! Do any of you know of a girl named (y/n)?" Kenny's body tensed, as he turned to glare at the man. He was dirty, his short hair all ruffled and messed and he had a stubble, as though he neglected to shave. He probably didn't shower either, and his eyes looked tired and crazy. What would this man want with his (y/n)? 

 

 

Fisting his hands, he gritted his teeth as his friends all turned to the man. "Who?" Cartman asked, raising a brow in confusion. He had the worst experience with strange older men. He didn't trust them much after the whole NAMBLA incident. 

 

"(Y/n)," the man repeated. "She has (h/c) hair with (e/c) eyes and looks about your age." He was looking for her, he wanted to know where she was. 

 

"Her? Oh yea-" Kenny's hand flew to cover Kyle's mouth, shutting him up as he stepped forward to block his red haired friend from the man's view. "No, we haven't heard or seen a girl like that." When the man raised a brow in confusion of his muffled voice, Stan repeated his words. Heaving a sigh, the strange man nodded and thanked them for their time. But just as he was about to leave, he told them something rather strange. "If you see a girl like that, stay away from her and call the police," turning the engine on in his car, he gripped his steering wheel tightly and growled. "That girl, she's a coldblooded murderer. Don't trust her." That being said, the man began to drive off. 

 

 

The four stood their in silence, wondering what the man meant by (y/n) being a murderer. 

 

 

"That was... Fucking weird dude." Kyle muttered, turning to glance at his friends. 

 

 

"For once, I agree with the Jew." 

 

 

Kenny didn't believe him, (y/n) couldn't have been a murderer. She was too sweet to ever do such a thing. 

 

 

Just who was that man, and what did he really want with her. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

(Y/n) hummed as she swept the floor with a broom she bought at a discount store. 

 

 

The orphanage she had been living in and taking care of was looking beautiful. And it was all thanks to Mysterion. 

 

 

He really was a hero, because he had saved her. He cared for her, and had found her a home. Of course, he didn't let her do anything 'dangerous', but he made sure to help in anyway he could. 

 

 

A dreamy sigh left her lips as she thought back to her hero, he was so mysterious. But just who was he? He always visited her, asking if she was alright and if she already ate. 

 

 

He knew a lot about her, because she told him, but she knew nothing about him. 

 

 

Then again, he didn't know of what she had done to the Westly's and why she had to run away to South Park. 

 

 

She wanted to tell him, to let him know, but there was one thing she feared more then going to jail. 

 

 

It was his rejection. 

 

 

Lifting a hand, (y/n) placed it over her aching heart. Just the mere thought of it hurt, and she didn't know why. She also had begun to like him, a lot. 

 

 

"But it's so complicated." She whispered, bowing her head down in sadness. 

 

 

"What's complicated?" 

 

 

She didn't need to turn her head around to know who it was. When the sun went down, he would arrive to visit her. 

 

 

"(Y/n)?" He asked, his voice laced with concern as he stared at her. She was just standing there, one hand over her heart as the other clenched onto the stick of her broom tightly. Worried for her, the young hero hopped off of his spot on the windowsill, making his way towards her. "Hey," he asked softly, placing a hand under her chin. "What's wrong?" Lifting her chin up, he stared deeply into her sorrow-filled eyes. His heart tightened in his chest as he stared deeply at her glazed over eyes. A few tears escaped, falling down her soft cheeks as she began to tremble. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, turning away from him. 

 

 

"You're sorry? For what?" He was confused by her words. Just what was she talking about? (Y/n) simply shook her head and made her way across the large living room. "(Y/n)." He called out, only to have the young girl ignore him. Frowning, Mysterion walked towards the young girl, and in one swift move, stood before her. She stared up at him in shock, still not used to his speed. Staring at her softly, he cupped her cheeks and leaned in, "what's wrong (y/n)?" He asked in a gentle tone.

 

He wanted to make sure she was ok, to make sure she did not shed a single tear. 

 

 

But if some asshole made her sad, he was going to find them and kick the shit out of them. 

 

 

Sniffling, (y/n) slapped his hands away from her and moved back. The sudden action caused him to freeze, she had never done something like that to him. She would always welcome his touch, and even hug him tightly at random. So why was she acting this way? 

 

 

' _She didn't find out I'm... Kenny.. Did she?'_ The young hero thought, praying to god that it wasn't that. 

 

 

"I-I'm sorry Mysterion..." She whispered, wiping the tears away. "But please, just leave." 

 

 

The words hit him like a stab to the heart. And he would know what it's like to get stabbed in the heart. "What? Why?" He tried to control himself. He couldn't afford to panic, it would only make her distrust him. Mysterion was calm and collected, he didn't panic in a moment of danger or when the worst was about to happen. So why was it, that at this moment when (y/n) was suddenly pushing him away, he felt like panicking? Like he needed to go on his knees and beg her not to throw him away. 

 

"I... I just can't have you here at the moment..." She whispered, her voice cracking as the tears began to fall down her face harder. He wanted to wipe them away, to hold her and let her cry on his shoulder. He wanted to cover her face with soft kisses and tell her he would always be there. 

 

 

But he couldn't. 

 

 

He didn't want to leave, but for her sake, he will. "A-alright..." He whispered, covering his body with his cloak before slowly, making his way towards the windowsill. (Y/n) watched as he climbed, ready to jump to the other side. "Remember," he began, turning to give her one last glance from over his shoulder and sending her a soft smile, "if you ever need me, just call my name." And with that, the young hero disappeared into the night. 

 

 

(Y/n) simply stared out the window, her tears flowing down her face as the rain began to fall from the gloomy sky. She didn't mean to push him away, especially since he had been so sweet and helpful. But she needed to, she needed to be away from him for a while, until she can figure out why she feels the way she does. 

 

 

Once she had everything sorted out within her, she would confront him. She would tell him of what she did, and then, she will try her hardest to deal with his rejection. 

 

 

It was going to be tough, but at least she will eventually get over it. 

 

 

The sound of lightning captured her attention, as she looked all around her. The lights were still on, which was a good thing to, since she hated thunderstorms. At the Westly's house, when a thunderstorm rolled around, right after her beatings she would go to the other kids and hold them tight. She was their protector, the one who made sure everything was alright and made sure they were all safe and sound. 

 

 

A small smile made it's way to her lips as she thought back on it. She missed the kids, she missed them with all her heart. But she knew they were safe, the police would make sure they all found a place to stay. 

 

 

A knock suddenly sounded at the door, echoing all around the emptiness of the large home. Sniffling, (y/n) began to wipe the tears from her face forcefully as she stood. Making her way towards the door, she quickly fixed herself, before grabbing the doorknob. "Hello?" She asked, pulling it open and raising an eyebrow as she saw the man standing before her. Wet from head to to due to the rain, the man looked down at her with wide eyes. In an instant, thunder sounded loudly as the man cracked a malicious smile. 

 

 

"I finally found you, you little murderer!" The man growled, stepping forward as she backed away from him in fright. With a kick of his foot, the door closed behind him with a loud slam. 

 

 

"W-who are you?" She stuttered, backing away some more as the man reached into his pocket. "You thought you could get away, didn't you? You sick, twisted little killer!" He shouted, pulling out the large object and holding it up high in his hand. (Y/n)'s eyes widened as she spotted the gun. 

 

 

"H-how did you know-" 

 

 

The man laughed, interrupting her as he swung the gun around in his hands. "You don't remember me? You were the bitch that killed the woman I loved!" He began to step forward, lifting a hand to reach out for her. 

 

 

Trembling with fear, (y/n) let out a frightened shriek and ran into the living room, trying to crate a distance between her and the crazy man. Kissing his teeth, the man reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her back as he held the girl close. 

 

 

"No! I lost you once I won't lose you again!" He roared, placing the gun to her temple. "You will now pay for what you did!" 

 

 

(Y/n) flailed her arms about, trying to escape the man's tight grip. It was futile, she knew that, but she didn't want to die. Not yet, she didn't want to die just yet. Since there was no escape, there was only one thing for her to do. 

 

 

Stall him. 

 

 

"How!" She screamed, causing the man to tense and stare down at her, face twisted into confusion. 

 

 

"H-how did I kill her, if you know it was really me who did?" She asked, trying hard to not stutter. If she showed him fear, she will most definitely die. 

 

 

Gritting his teeth, the man's eyes began to water with angry tears. "It happened 10 years ago," he began, taking in a sharp breath before continuing. "I met the most beautiful woman in the world, and we got together. Then, when we decided to move in together as she left her former husband, she gave me the most amazing news in the world. she told me she was pregnant, and the babe was mine." 

 

 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened, she had killed a pregnant woman? She didn't know mrs. Westly was pregnant! This would explain why she left when her husband was drunk asleep on the couch. Sniffling. The man removed the gun from (y/n)'s temple and wiped his eyes furiously with the sleeve of his dirty jacket. 

 

 

"It was a little girl, I was going to be a father and have a beautiful daughter!" He cried, looking up at the ceiling with a watery smile. "I was the happiest man on earth! Sure my step son hated me, but that didn't matter because I was going to be a father." 

 

 

Suddenly, his smile faded and was replaced by a look of utter sorrow. Slumping his shoulders, he placed the down and began to sob. "But then, nine months later, she went into labour. And my child was born." His look of sorrow was directed at (y/n)'s panicked face as she stared up at the man's crazy eyes. "She was able to give birth to a beautiful baby girl, and she named her (y/n)." 

 

 

Wait. 

 

 

What?

 

 

Suddenly, everything dawned on her. This man, was her _father_. Her father, that came to find her. Only to hold a gun to his own daughter's temple, ready to kill her with little to no hesitation. His look of sorrow turned into that of rage as he picked up his gun, "she died a few hours after saying your fucking name. They say that she died because, while she was giving birth and she burst a vein!" 

 

 

'No no no no no!' She thought, shaking her head frantically as she saw the killer intent in the mans eyes. Lifting his hand he pressed the gun to her temple and began to laugh, "it was the worst day of my life, your birth that is. I lost my wife, became an alcoholic, lost my job and was then disowned by the family because I left you to die in an alleyway!" 

 

 

He began to dig the gun into her temple, as he growled loudly, tightening his grip on her hair. "I left you to die for killing my wife! But them I'm told you survived and were at that orphanage! I came to finish the job!" 

 

 

This was it, she was going to die. The tears ran down her face like a water fall as the man began to shake with rage. This was the end for her, and she didn't even get to tell Mysterion how she felt about him. "Please don't!" She cried, trying to move her head away as he held onto her tighter. "Say goodby bitch!" He shouted, his finger getting ready to squeeze the trigger. 

 

 

Squeezing her eyes tightly, she took in a deep breath, " ** _Mysterion_**!" She screeched, right as her supposed father was just about to fire. 

 

 

"(Y/n)!" A familiar voice cried out. Next thing she knows she was thrown acrossed the room, as her father stood. Turning, she watched as the two stared each other down, Mysterion dripping wet from head to toe because of the rain. The two glared at each other, before the man lifted his gun and pointed it at Mysterion. "Get the fuck out of here kid! This bitch has to die!" He shouted, his eyes turning to give her a crazy look from over his shoulders. 

 

 

Mysterion gritted his teeth and pointed an accusing finger at the man, "you lay a hand on her and I will kick your ass!" He roared. 

 

 

Despite the situation, (y/n) felt her heart skip a beat as she blushed, staring at her hero as he walked towards him. Taking a step back, the man cocked the gun and aimed it at Mysterion, "stay back! Or I'll shoot!" He warned. 

 

 

Rolling his eyes, the young hero simply strode over to him and placed the gun to his temple. He gave the man a challenging look, and snared at him, "go on then! Shoot me you pussy! You don't have the fucking guts to do it! I'll come back and if I see that you've harmed (y/n) I will hunt you down and kill you!" 

 

 

The man stared at him for a moment, shocked at the young boy's actions as he froze in place. Taking the opportunity, Mysterion kneed the man in the crotch, watching as he dropped his gun. Lifting his leg he quickly kicked the man's face, watching as the elder gripped his aching and possibly broken jaw. The young hero then kicked the gun away from him and ran towards (y/n), checking her for any injuries quickly, before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

 

 

The sudden hug shocked her, as she felt his shoulders shake. "M-Mysterion?" She stuttered, lifting her hands up to return the hug gently. 

 

 

His grip on her suddenly tightened, as he buried his face in her shoulder, "I thought I was too late... I'm so glad I made it in time." He whispered, his voice cracking a bit. 

 

 

He came back for her. 

 

 

He really did and he saved her life. 

 

 

"Mysterion I-" before she could continue, she noticed the man, who was supposedly her father, stand, holding the gun in his hand as his other held his broken jaw. (Y/n)'s eyes widened as she let out a loud gasp. 

 

 

Hearing this, her young hero turned around and immediately stood, getting into a battle stance. "I won't let you touch her!" He growled, before running to punch him in the face. Trying to block the attack, the man let go of his jaw and attempted to strike, only to remove Mysterion's hood. 

 

 

Blond locks. 

 

 

Mysterion had blond locks. 

 

 

Ignoring the fact that (y/n) could see his hair, Mysterion kicked the man down, causing him to fly back and hit a wall. Once he recovered, he aims the gun at (y/n), ready to shoot her down. "(Y/n)!" The young hero cried, turning to run to her aid. 

 

 

With a tug of his finger he pulled the trigger twice, and soon, the bullets went flying towards her. 

 

 

Before she could even blink, (y/n) found herself on the floor. 

 

 

"Ow..." She groaned, shaking her head and looking to find someone on top of her chest. 

 

 

Mysterion. 

 

 

Blinking, the young girl gasped and cupped his cheeks. Staring back at her were two, soft blue eyes she had come to love. "You're alright." He whispered, a smile of relief on his features as he lifted his hand to hold her cheek in a loving manner. 

 

 

Before she could respond, she felt something warm and wet on her stomach. Turning her head she looked down, gasping as a trail of blood began to flow down her shirt and onto the wooden floor. "Oh my god!" She screeched, looking at Mysterion and watching as his face twisted a bit in pain. 

 

 

"God that fucking hurt." He muttered, grunting as he tried to push himself up. (Y/n) helped him, placing is head down onto her lap as she looked around frantically, oh why didn't she have a first aid kit? "I-I need to get you something! What do I do!" She exclaimed in a panic, trying to see if she could stand. 

 

 

Suddenly, the blond's hand shot out, gripping her upper arm weakly. "Don't," he wheezed, panting heavily as she stared down at him in shock. "Stay here, please. I-I'll be fine I promise."

 

 

She really wanted to get up and go find help, but the look he gave her made her stop. He needed her with him, he needed her by his side while he endures the pain. 

 

 

"Mysterion..." She whispered, her shoulders trembling as she tried to contain herself. She needed to be strong, she needed to stop crying and be strong just for him. "Hey," he whispered, lifting his hand to wipe away a few tears that had escaped with his fingers. "Don't cry, I'll be fine." 

 

 

"No you won't," she whispered, hiccuping as she stared into his eyes, she could see the life in them begin to fade away. "You won't, you're hurt because of me. It should be me dying not you." Upon hearing her words, a scowl crossed his face as he glared at her, "don't you ever say that!" He roared, wincing from the bullet wound but still giving her a stern look. She stared down at him in shock, as he frowned, "it wouldn't have been better if it were you. I wouldn't be myself, I would try countless times to die just to see if I could go visit you in heaven," he began, allowing his fingers to entangle themselves in her soft (h/c) locks, "I would have done anything. Because you're so precious to me... From the moment I first saw you I wanted to protect you," she watched as he swallowed hard, staring at her with nervous eyes before continuing. "I-I didn't know it then but I know it now. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you... I love you (y/n)." 

 

 

He loved her, he confessed that he loved her. 

 

 

(Y/n) couldn't believe it, the one person she has ever felt this sort of attraction to had just told her he loved her. A smile made its way to her lips as she cried, he was telling her now, of all times. It was cruel and sweet, he was still so damn mysterious. 

 

 

"I love you too Mysterion..." She whispered, leaning down to plant a soft kiss to his lips, feeling him kiss back as his hand placed itself behind her head gently.

 

 

Her first kiss, and with a boy who had saved her more then once. 

 

 

Suddenly, the pressure on her lips began to lessen and feel slightly cold, the hand on her head began to slump and lose its grip. Breaking the kiss, (y/n) leaned back and watched as the blond stared up at her, bright smile on his face as the light in his eyes faded. 

 

 

"I'll be back (y/n)..." He whispered, before closing his eyes, the smile never leaving his lips, "I promise I'll be back... Love you..." 

 

 

In that instant, the young boy's hand slumped down, and he turned a deathly pale. 

 

 

"M-Mysterion?" She whispered, sniffling as she touched his cold cheeks. She knew he was gone, but she didn't want to believe it. "No..." She whispered, leaning her head down and she planted a soft kiss to his cold forehead. "I'm sorry..." Lifting her hand, she ran her fingers through his messy blond locks. 

 

 

Wait.

 

 

Blond locks? 

 

 

Looking down, she realized that he, in fact, did have blond hair. And it looked strangely familiar. ' _Where have I seen him before?' S_ he thought, before leaning back to examine his whole face. 

 

 

Humming, she slowly reached out and pulled off the mask gently from his sleeping face. 

 

 

A small gasp of shock echoed thought the quiet, empty house. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

The next morning was a bright and beautiful one, one that Kenny had never experienced before. 

 

 

Sitting up on his bed, the blond heaved a sigh and looked around "(Y/n) probably didn't even remember 'Mysterion' died yesterday." 

 

And - as disappointed as he was- he was glad that she didn't. That sad and horrified expression on her face broke his heart, something he never wanted to see ever again. ' _Hopefully that asshole didn't do anything to her.'_ He thought, quickly getting out of bed. 

 

 

He needed to check up on her and see if she was alright. He needed to see if she was safe and sound, and hopefully he would be able to see that smiling face of hers. 

 

 

Placing on his orange parka, he fixed on his shoes and tried to ignore that nagging feeling he had in the back of his mind. Something was off, he didn't know if it was good or bad but it was off. A strange scent filled the air in his home, causing him to drool a bit, but of course he must be imagining it since there was no food in his him. Shaking his head, Kenny made his way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, where he saw something he never thought he'd see. 

 

 

"Morning Kenny," his mother greeted, bright smile on her face as she fried some eggs on an old frying pan and spatula. Looking up from the table Kenny's father sent him a bright smile. "Morning Ken." 

 

 

This was unbelievable. His family was sitting around the table, and his mother was cooking a real breakfast. He had to walk out and back in to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "What the fuck I going on?" He asked, his voice muffed by his orange parka. Giggling, Karen turned to him with a bright smile on her face as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "You won't believe it Kenny!" She exclaimed, hugging her princess doll close, "the most prettiest angel came to our door this morning and left two big boxes of food here!" 

 

 

' _An angel?_ ' He thought, raising a brow at her in confusion. 

 

 

"Yup!" Mr. McCormick added, "pretty little thing. I don't think I've ever seen her around, she had the nicest (e/c) eyes and pretty (h/c) hair. Wore a white dress too." 

 

 

At her description, Kenny slammed his palms onto the table top in shock. "You mean (y/n) was here?" 

 

 

The others all stared at him in shock, as mrs. McCormick placed down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Karen and Kevin, "oh Kenny, is she your little girlfriend?" His mother asked, before turning around to grab another plate for her husband and Kenny. "Tell her we are really thankful for the food, it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us." His father added, smiling brightly as his wife sat down next to him. 

 

 

As always, the McCormick family all bowed their heads in prayer. But as their father said grace, all that ran through Kenny's mind was (y/n) and why she would come to leave him and his family two boxes full of food. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

(Y/n) heaved a sigh as she sat down on a bench in the park. She watched as the young kindergarteners all played pirates on their jungle gym. 

 

 

After she found out who Mysterion was, she was shocked beyond belief. He was the same boy who told her a dirty joke about math the last time she passed through the park. It had only been one day, and already was she mourning his death. If she had the chance to speak with him once more, she would tell him how much she loved him and probably kiss the crap out of him. She should have been nicer, that day when he asked if she was alright, she should have confessed. 

 

 

But she didn't, and she had gotten him killed. 

 

 

On the bright side, the man whom had tried to kill her ended up dying on his own. The two bullets he shot only did him damage, one hit Mysterion who shielded her with his body while the other ricocheted across the room and hit him square in the head. 

 

 

She was lucky that when she called for aid from the police, they had believed every word she said and even helped her out. The mayor had given her some financial aid and gave her a check of money for the man. 

 

 

Turns out he was a wanted criminal with a large ass bounty on his head. 

 

 

Before deciding on what to do with the money, she had found out who exactly was Mysterion. 

 

 

Kenneth McCormick. 

 

 

He was the poorest kid in all of South Park. Hearing this, she did not hesitate to buy two box full of food and groceries that they might need, as well as a white dress to mourn his loss and wear to Kenny's funeral. He had done so much for her, and even brought her food when he barely had anything to eat himself. Such a selfless act like that couldn't just go unnoticed, his family deserved all that food more than she did. The look on their faces, the tears of gratitude on mr and mrs. McCormick's eyes filled (y/n)'s heart with joy to see that she had made them happy. 

 

 

She also met Karen, who looked so similar to Kathy. 

 

 

If she could of she would of hug her silly, but it was not her place. She did, of course, blush when Karen opened the door and immediately called her an angel. 

 

 

It was odd, but cute. 

 

 

Heaving another sad sigh, (y/n) looked down at her white shoes with sadness. 

 

 

She really missed him, Mysterion... 

 

 

Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone else sitting next to her, causing her to jump a little in fright. (Y/n) would have ignored it, if it weren't for the fact that the person seemed to be shifting closer and closer to her. It wasn't until they were touching shoulder to shoulder that she was about ready to get up and walk away, until a hand placed itself on her leg. 

 

 

"Hey!" She growled, slapping the person's hand away and standing up. "What the hell do you think you're-" suddenly, she couldn't finish her sentence. It was shocking to say the least, to see who it was that was sitting so close to her and feeling up her leg. 

 

 

It was him. 

 

 

Kenneth McCormick, with his familiar orange parka and brown gloves. 

 

 

He sent her a happy look as he stood, tilting his head to the side. Then his eyes, his once, lifeless eyes shined with love and happiness as he stared at her. Lifting his hand, he gave her a short wave in greeting. "Hi." 

 

 

(Y/n) blinked. Then, she blinked again. And for extra measure, she blinked once more, staring at the boy before her who was very much alive and breathing. 

 

 

Then, (y/n) did the only thing a girl in her position could do. 

 

 

She screamed. 

 

 

"(Y/n)!" Kenny shouted, concern clouding his eyes as he took a few steps forwards. "You're supposed to be dead!" She shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at him. Looking all around her, she was shocked to find the whole park empty. Free of pirate playing children or adults on a walk. Kenny stared at her, eyes wide in shock as he gave her a serious look, "you... You remembered?" He asked, staring as the girl of his dreams nodded frantically at him. "Of course I did! What kind of horrible person forgets the very fact that the one they love was shot in front of them!" Before she could utter another word, two arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her close. 

 

 

"Wha-" slightly chapped lips covered her own as Kenny kissed her deeply. She blinked in confusion, and began to struggle in his arms. Kenny frowned and tightened his hold on her, trying to make her kiss him back. 

 

 

He wanted her to love him, not just Mysterion. 

 

 

Why can't she love Kenneth McCormick just as she loves Mysterion? When Mysterion had kissed her, she kissed back without a second of hesitation. But when Kenny kissed her, she tried to back away. It wasn't fair.

 

 

Was he jealous of Mysterion? Why yes, yes he was. 

 

 

Was it stupid? Yes, it was. But he didn't care. 

 

 

Once he tightened his hold on her,(y/n) stopped struggling, and felt herself grow limp in his arms. His hold was just like when he was Mysterion, gentle and protective with a hidden possessiveness to it. Slowly, she began to kiss back, loving the feel of his warm lips on her own. It was better then having them cold and lifeless. This was him, this was Mysterion. He was alive and well, just like he promised. 

 

 

He came back for her, just like he promised. 

 

 

After a while, the two parted and soon, gazed deeply into each others eyes. 

 

 

"Am I dead then?" She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, hoping that she wasn't dreaming. 

 

 

Kenny looked down at her in complete shock, frowning a bit at her question. "Why do you ask that?" He mumbled, smirking a bit at the blush that began to coat her cheeks. This was the first time she has heard him speak without using the Mysterion voice, and it wasn't being muffled but his parka hood. She lifted her hands and slowly wrapped them around his neck, burying her embarrassed face in his chest. "Because you're alive... You're here somehow with me when you actually died in my arms just yesterday..." 

 

 

Guilt began to bubble inside of him, as he tightened his hold on her, burying his nose into her soft hair. "I'm immortal... I can't die. It's a curse I was born with." 

 

 

She knew that it would be stupid to think that such a curse was real, but after all that she's been through, and even witnessing one of the ladies back in Greely do voodoo magic, she believed in anything. "I see." She whispered, looking up to stare into those beautiful, sky blue eyes of his. 

 

 

"You believe me..." He whispered softly, leaning his forehead against hers as he smiled softly. "I love you (y/n)..." 

 

 

Giggling, (y/n) rubbed their noses together in a short, Eskimo kiss. "I love you too Mys- Kenny." His name sounded so sweet coming from her lips, he loved the sound of it. Way better then he did when she called him Mysterion. At least she loved him instead of his alter ego, it would have been weird having to dress up as Mysterion just to be with her. 

 

 

Not that he wouldn't do it. 

 

 

For her he'd do anything, because he knew it would all be worth it in the end, just to see her smile. 

 

 

"Wha- hey! Where are you putting your hand Kenny!"

 

 

_**Slap!** _

 

 

Yup, definitely worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In Canada, the bus fare is always free on New Years, July 1st. (Eric Cartman's birthday and Canada Day.) and other holidays. It's pretty awesome. 
> 
> Also why is the so damn long I don't even- the things I do for South Park :P 
> 
>  
> 
> So! Up next is:  
> Christophe Ze Mole. (Request)  
> Craig Tucker. (Request)   
> Eric Cartman. (Request)   
> Pete The Goth Kid. (Request)   
> Kyle Broflovski. (Request)   
> Yandere!Stan Marsh.   
> Sixth Grade Leader. (Requested) :/


	16. Because of Ze Luna - Christophe DeLorne 'Ze Mole'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Requested by JustIcyFlame and tacosandnachos on Wattpad

The night, she was beautiful. The moon up high in the sky, glowing bright and illuminating the earth at this time. 

 

Blowing the smoke out of his mouth, the young, French teen smirked as he leaned back against the cool brick walls of the alleyway. 

 

Currently on a mission, he decided to wait until the very last moment to capture his target and take him for questioning at HQ. Why was he lazing about? Because he can and it was a beautiful night to have a small smoke. He works too hard anyways, especially since Gregory was often out doing different missions and shit. 

 

Not that Christophe minded. It gave him more time to be alone with his thoughts, especially now that he was a teen. 

 

Times have changed indeed. 

 

The jobs that he had were getting more and more complicated, and he was being called out now more then ever. Why was it that now he was being sought out? Was it because he was older now? Stronger and more reliable, able to do things more swiftly and less carelessly then he would have if he were still that little eight year old boy? 

 

Maybe. 

 

Being of the age of 18, he was not only quite skilled in what he did, but also very strong. Skinny yet well build, tall and not to mention quite handsome. 

 

 

But one thing was for sure, the pay was even better then it was ten years ago. 

 

 

Lifting his hand he stared at his digital watch, 11:20 pm. 

 

 

His target should be coming out of that bar by now. 

 

He was hired to take the man down, a man going by the name of Chuck Cooper. He was known for stealing money from big companies, dangerous companies, and spending it on whores and alcohol. 

 

"Pathetic," Christophe mumbled, poking his head from the corner of the brick wall. "Zis one shall be easy." Chucking to himself as he watched a fat man being kicked out of the bar. Luckily for him, the man was drunk out of his mind, stumbling on his own two feet as he slurred his curses at the sidewalk. 

 

Christophe simply turned back to finish his smoke and stare up at the full moon. 

 

"Ah mon Luna," he mumbled, sending the bright planet a soft smile, "you are as beautiful as always, non?" 

 

 

"Let go of me!" A feminine voice growled. 

 

That's odd. 

 

Raising a brow, Christophe turned to peek over his shoulder. 

 

There, he spotted Chuck trying in sad, desperate attempts to get a tall and beautiful woman to go with him. "Oh com' 'ere! I kno' ya wann' make som' money!" Chuck slurred, pulling her closer to him as he held her wrist tightly in his chubby, rough hands. 

 

Christophe couldn't blame the man for wanting to get her to go home with him, from behind he could tell she was already beautiful. She had gorgeous, luscious looking (h/c) hair that seemed to shine with the reflection of the moon, her skin looked as soft as silk and those curves.

 

Those oh-so-magnificent curves of hers. 

 

 

It didn't help that she was wearing a short, black party dress that exposed that sexy bare back of hers. 

 

"Listen here asswipe," she hissed, standing up straight as she placed her free hand upon her hips, "I'll give you to the count of three to let me go, or else I'm going to kick your fat ass from here to the moon!" 

 

She was a tough one. 

 

He liked that. 

 

 

Chuck stared at her in surprise, raising a brow as the young girl yanked her wrist forcefully away from him. But right as she was about to turn around and walk away, Chuck growled and reach out for her again, grabbing a large chunk of the girl's hair. The girl did not scream or anything, as though she were expecting this sort of thing. 

 

But for some reason, something in Christophe snapped. Maybe it was because he had been raised by his mother, and was taught to treat women with respect. 

 

Or maybe it was something else. 

 

Whatever it was, it pissed him off. No one should ever lay a hand on a woman like that, no matter how angry you are. 

 

"No' listen 'ere girl!" Chuck growled, pulling on her luscious (h/c) locks a little harder as he made sure he was right up in her face. "Ya do as I say! No' less ge' goin'!" 

 

Before he could move another muscle, a hand shot out and wrapped itself tightly around the fatter man's wrist. "I suggest you let la belle fille go you American shit, before I fuck you up so hard not even your fucking god can save you." 

 

 

The two turned to meet with moss green eyes, glaring harshly at the larger man before them. Chuck blinked in drunken confusion, before turning to growl at the teen, "ge' out o' 'ere ya damn kid! I saw 'er first!" He slurred, his disgusting breath hit Christophe's face like a bitch slap. 

 

The young teen simply growled in return and tightened his grip, watching as the larger man yelped in pain. He was inwardly pleased when the fat man let go of the girl's hair, but right now he was pissed at him for daring to touch a woman in such a way. 

 

"I am not here to do such a zing, in fact I am here for you." He muttered, twisting the larger man's arm around his back. Chuck began to screech in pain as Christophe held on tighter, stopping any attempts the man had of struggling. 

 

This fool was seriously too drunk to defend himself, it was men like him that gave the young teen a fat pay check and more work. Maybe with the money he made after this little side mission, he could buy his mother something nice. 

 

Yes, she'd probably like that.

 

 

Now that he was done, Christophe could pay attention to the girl, hoping to see that she was alright. "Are you alright..." His voice trailed off as he gazed upon her. The cigaret that hung from his lips fell to the floor as his jaw dropped. 

 

Beautiful (e/c) orbs stared back at him curiously. 

 

She was even more beautiful now that he stared at her from in front, as though she were an angel, if they existed. 

 

Even after all these years, he still hated god and wanted nothing to do with him. 

 

"I... Uh..." He mumbled, inwardly cursing himself from here to kingdom come for his lack of words. _'Say somezing you idiot! You are making a fool of yourself in front of ze belle!'_  


 

He wanted to introduce himself, but his words got caught in the back of his throat. He was just so mesmerized by her beauty, the way her beautiful hair framed that perfect face of hers, the way that dressed seemed to hug her in all the right places and her plump, oh-so-kissable looking lips. 

 

He just wanted to drop that pig right then and there, grab the beautiful girl and kiss her with all the passion a Frenchman can offer. 

 

No sex, no. He wanted to hold her, and simply whisper sweet nothing's in her ear. She was the type of woman he wanted to bring home to introduce to his mother, show her off to that wuss Gregory and claim her as his. 

 

' _Why though?_ ' He thought, _'I just met zis woman, why do I feel zis way?'_  


 

The young teen gaped at her like a fish out of water, his hold on Chuck was loosening as the larger man groaned in pain, slurring profanities at him. But his attention was on her, whoever she was. 

 

Raising an eyebrow at him, the young woman gave Christophe a confused look, placing a hand on her hip in waiting. 

 

Snapping out of his trance, Christophe let go of Chuck, ignoring the man who cried in pain as he fell face first into the concrete floor. Standing up straight, he fixed his hair quickly and sent the young women a courteous nod. "Bonjour," he breathed out, "my name is Christophe DeLorne, it is a pleasure to meet such a belle like yourself." 

 

He stuck out his hand, hoping to shake hers. He strangely wanted to touch her, and not in a naughty way. 

 

Well, also in a naughty way, but that's besides the point. 

 

The young woman eyed him, taking in his tall form as she allowed her eyes to roam his figure. He was wearing camouflage pants with combat boots, a green shirt and of course, a dark green jacket with fur around the hood. She eyed his messy top, the shovel strapped to his back and his fingerless glove. 

 

Pursing those beautiful lips of hers, she gazed into his eyes skeptically, before reaching out to shake his hand. 

 

And that's when he felt it.

 

The electricity run through his veins as their hands connected. His heart sped up at the feel of her fingertips, gently brushing against his palm before wrapping themselves around his rough hand. He was grateful that he wore fingerless glove that night, rather then his black leather ones. He was able to feel her skin, and wanted more of that electricity that he felt, it warmed his heart and chest with something he's never felt before. 

 

"(Y/n)." She responded. 

 

And that voice, he wanted to hear it more. To hear her say his name or whisper something sweet to him. He may sound like a love sick idiot, but what can he say, he is French 

 

Romance is in his blood. 

 

He tried hard to push the blush that made its way to his cheeks as he nodded at her once again, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of her, she was too gorgeous of a woman for that. Giving her the most charming smile he could muster, he lifted her hand up gently to his lips, planting a soft but sensual kiss on the back of her hand. 

 

Her skin was like silk, just as he had thought when he spotted her from afar. 

 

"A belle name for a belle like yourself mon amore." He whispered, looking up to stare into her eyes. She hid so much behind them, and all he could make out was amusement. Such a mysterious woman made his heart beat, it made him want to figure her out, find out what she was hiding behind this beautiful image. 

 

"Charmed." She responded, sending him a polite smile. 

 

This time he blushed, but only a bit. He didn't want to seem like an eager pussy in front of such a woman. 

 

"Ya bitch! Ya think yer so hot an' shit! Well yer not! Ya hear me? Yer not hot shit!" Chuck slurred, glaring at her from his spot on the ground. His attempts to stand caused him to stumble, falling a few feet away from her. "Yer nothing ya 'ear meh!" 

 

Christophe gritted his teeth at him, what a way to ruin the moment. Not just that, the man had insulted (y/n), and that pissed him off more then when Jehovah's Witness came knocking at his door. Lifting his leg, Christophe gave Chuck one swift kick to the stomach, silencing the man before turning back to the woman in front of him. "Do not listen to him. Anyways, why is a beautiful woman such as yourself out here in ze middle of ze night?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

 

Then, (y/n) did something that man his stomach flip. 

 

She chuckled. 

 

Looking up at him, she gave him a small yet sly smile, "let's just say I work when the moon is out to play." That being said, she let go of his hand and tilted her head towards Chuck. "So what do we do about him?"

 

Turning his head, he frowned as Chuck cursed at him, trying to crawl towards him in an attempt to strangle the young teen. Kissing his teeth, Christophe shoved his hands into his pocket, before turning to face the beautiful girl. "I shall take care of zis American pig. Where will you be going madam?" He asked, wanting to know more about her without looking like a creep. 

 

Humming, she lifted her hand to wave it aimlessly in the air, "I'm just about finished for tonight, so I was going to head home." Christophe wanted to offer to take her, he truly did, but sadly he was still working. Fucking Chuck and his fucking god kissing fat self. Heaving a sad sigh, Christophe stared into (y/n)'s (e/c) orbs and began to open his mouth to speak, only to jump a little in fright as the beautiful woman in front of him yelped in surprise. 

 

He watched as a scowl made its way to her face as she turned to glared beneath her. Following her eyes, he saw something that made his blood boil with rage. 

 

Chuck was feeling up her beautiful, bare legs. The larger man then began to move his hand up her dress, getting closer and closer to her lovely arse. With a growl, Christophe pulled his leg back and kicked him hard in his fat face. He watched with sick satisfaction as Chuck flew back, screeching in pain as he held his now bloody -and probably broken- nose. 

 

Fisting his hands, he stomped his way over to the larger man and reached out to grab a fist full of the asshole's shirt. Pulling him close, the young teen gave him the dirtiest glare he could muster, growling at him from under his breath. "You fucking piece of American shit! Who za fuck do you zink you are huh? You can't just touch ze belle fille like zat you god fucking bitch!" With each word, the young brunet shook him, watching as his head bobbed back and forth, the blood from his nose now flowing freely down his lips and staining his shirt. 

 

At the sound of a soft cough, Christophe froze. His grip on chuck loosened a bit as he turned his head to the young woman. (Y/n) just stood there, eyebrow raised up high in slight confusion. 

 

For the first time in his life, Christophe felt embarrassed by his actions. 

 

Letting go completely, he turned to face the pretty woman in front of him, ignoring the loud 'thud' as Chuck fell to the floor. "My apologies." He muttered. 

 

 

Shaking her head, (y/n) let out a soft giggle before reaching out to ruffle his already messy hair. "It's alright. I have to get going anyways." Christophe could feel his cheek burn as the woman sent him one last smile, before turning on her heels to walk away. 

 

 

Lifting a hand, she waved at him without turning back to face the young teen. "Au revoir, Christophe." She spoke, her heels clicking as she sashayed on out of his sight. 

 

 

The young, French teen sighed as he watched her leave. The sound of her speaking in his native tongue caused his heart to pound loudly in his rib cage in a slightly painful yet comforting manner. With a small smirk making its way to his face, Christophe chuckled and stuffed a hand into his back pocket. "I shall see her soon, one way or anozer. I need to see her again." 

 

 

He took out a carton of cigarets, and placed one in his mouth. "Ya got nuthin' if ya wanna ge' wit 'er!" Chuck slurred, laughing as Christophe lit his cigaret. Scowling, the young teen placed his silver lighter back into his pocket and gave Chuck a swift kick in the stomach. "Shut up, you don't fucking know zat." He spat, before leaning down to grip the back collar of the man's shirt. 

 

 

"Let's go you American swine." He grumbled, dragging the drunkard down the streets to where his dark green jeep was parked. 

 

 

He had completed tonight's mission. Now his personal mission, was to find out more about (y/n).

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

Nothing. 

 

 

He couldn't find a single thing about this woman. It was as though she did not exist at all. 

 

 

Growling under his breath in frustration, the young brunet leaned his head back to take a swig of his drink. 

 

"Calm down there Christophe, what is the matter with you?" Gregory asked, raising a brow at his so-called friend. The two had the night off, so they decided to spend it together at a bar and catch up. Or in other words, bitch about their current lives. 

 

"Fuck you, I can drink all ze alcohol I want. If you want to bitch go to your god and bitch to 'im!" The young brunet argued, calling the bartender for a refill. It had been about two weeks since he'd last seen (y/n). She was all that clouded his thoughts and dreams, even when he didn't want to think about her, his mind always seemed to drag him back to her beautiful face and oh-so-sensual voice. 

 

 

" _Au revoir, Christophe."_  


 

Pursing his lips into a thin line, Christophe stared down at his drink and grunted, "'ow do you try to find a belle fille when you've met her only once?" He asked, swirling the drink around in his hand. Gregory turned to him and raised a brow. With his chin resting upon his gloved palm, he hummed in thought. "Now that is a tough one. Did she give you any information at all?" The blond asked, drinking his own whiskey as Christophe sighed. "Just her name." He muttered, lifting a hand to cover his face. 

 

It had been a tiring two weeks, filled with nothing but sleepless nights, work and frustration. 

 

Noticing his friend's state, Gregory hummed and lifted his hand, placing it on Christophe's shoulder. "How about we go to this new club tonight?" He suggested, smiling as Christophe turned to him. "It's called Midnight, they have this beautiful singer there named Luna who only performs when there's a full or new moon out." Glancing out the window of the dimly lit yet sophisticated bar, he smiled to himself, watching as the clouds began to step aside and show off the new moon. 

 

 

Christophe grunted and rolled his eyes, lifting up his cup to take another swig of his drink. "Non, why would I want to go to some bullshit club? It is a waste of time." 

 

Gregory rolled his eyes, taking out his phone to check the time. "Come on now, give it a try. We still have time to make it there, and you never know, you might actually find this girl you are looking for." 

 

Christophe stopped the cup at his lips, the feel of the liquid brushed against his bottom lip softly as he froze. Suddenly, an oh-so-familiar voice spoke in his head. 

 

 

_"I work when the moon is out to play."_

 

 

There couldn't be a connection, could there? Well might as well check it out, but first, he needed more information. 

 

"Where is zis, Club Midnight, or whatever ze fuck ze Americans call it." He asked, taking a sip of his drink as he glanced at the blond from the corner of his eye. 

 

Gregory closed his eyes for a bit, as though trying to remember the proper address. "It is somewhere further down the DragonEyes' bar just a few blocks down." 

 

Christophe felt his heart stop. 

 

The DragonEye's bar was where Chuck had been, where _she_ had been. 

 

This was no coincidence. Because that bullshit didn't exist and he wasn't as ignorant as all the other American scum he met. 

 

Placing his cup down, the young teen opened his wallet and placed some bills down onto the counter. He was so glad he had gotten that fake ID, it helped him get anywhere he wanted. "Let's go bitch." He grumbled, grabbing the back of Gregory's collar, dragging him outside. 

 

Hopefully Gregory was right with the location, and they would bump into that beautiful woman that kept clouding his every thought. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

To say the club was irritating would be an understatement. Christophe could feel his eye twitch in annoyance as he and Gregory walked further in to look for an empty seat. 

 

 

When the two had arrived at the club, there had been a long line that rounded the last few blocks as people waited to get inside. Gregory simply walked up to the bouncer, handed him a card and soon, the two were allowed in. 

 

The inside had a quiet atmosphere, rich looking men of all ages sat themselves down on expensive-looking black leather couches, beverages on the table as they laughed and joked along with a few women, whom were all wearing skimpy dresses that hugged their figures tightly. 

 

 

The room was in black, with some light blue, neon lights here and there, a bar stood in the far back as waiters all took their customers' drink orders down. "Here we go!" Gregory sang as he sat himself down. Rolling his eyes, the young teen sat himself down onto the leather couch and crossed his legs. Placing his shovel next to him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarets. "I am going to smoke, and if zey don't like it zey can go and complain to zhere god like a bunch of babies and suck my dick." He grumbled, lighting the little cancer stick before taking a deep drag. 

 

 

"You can go ahead and smoke, they allow it in this club." Gregory commented, smiling as a waiter came in to take their orders. 

 

 

In that moment, the lights began to dim, as a spotlight shined upon a stage two tables in front of them. The men of the club all began to smirk and lean into their seats, staring at the stage in anticipation. Raising a brow, Christophe turned to Gregory for answers. 

 

 

"The singer is about to come out, Luna is really popular with the men who regularly come here." He explained, also turning his attention to the stage with anticipation. 

 

 

Christophe couldn't care less about this Luna woman, he wanted (y/n). He needed to see her again, why? The fuck should he know. He only knew that the next time he saw her, he would get more info out of her so that he could keep in touch. 

 

 

The sound of heels clicking upon the stage's floor was heard echoing around the walls of the club, as the men all around them began to whisper amongst themselves. The sound grew louder, as a feminine figure made her way onto the stage. Taking a deep drag of his cigaret, Christophe closed his eyes as he took in the sweet toxic smoke, before blowing it out with ease. "There she is... Luna..." Gregory whispered, a smile spreading across his face as he took in the way she looked that night. 

 

 

Raising a brow, Christophe slowly opened his eyes, might as well take a look of this 'Luna' woman. In that instant, his breath hitched, his eyes slowly began to widen in shock as the cigaret dangled from his lips. Gregory stared at him from the corner of his eye, an amused smile making its way towards his lips as Christophe slowly sat up. 

 

 

There she stood, in the middle of the stage as the music slowly began playing. She slowly began to sway her hips back and forth, getting into the music as the men all around her ogle at the beauty before them. Her beautiful, long and sparkly silver dress hugged her curves tightly in all the right places, as she slowly lifted her hands, running it along the mic stand before curling her fingers on the mic tightly. Opening her eyes, she gazed straight ahead as the music continued, not caring about the others in the room with her. The slow and gentle tune continued to play in a jazzy like style, while the men in the room began to give her cat calls and clapped. 

 

 

If it weren't for la belle (y/n), he would have gotten up and beaten them all down with his shovel. 

 

 

Finally, she took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she parted her soft lips in order to sing. 

 

 

" _ **Mystery the moon, a hole in the sky, a supernatural nightlight, so full but often right."**_  


 

 

The words seemed to flow out of her naturally, as she continue to sing. She swayed her hips in a sensual and sweet motion, hypnotizing the young teen as he leaned in closer in his seat. 

 

 

_**"Oh Bella Bella please, Bella yooou beautiful Luna. Oh Bella do what yooou doooo."** _

 

 

As she sang, the young beauty slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, their eyes connecting for a moment, before she turned to look away. 

 

 

"Belle..." Christophe whispered, capturing Gregory's attention.

 

 

"Beautiful little thing, isn't she?" He asked, chuckling at the glare the brunet sent him. "She's really popular, I just found out about her two weeks ago when I had a mission here." 

 

 

Well, that would explain where he was during the missions he got. 

 

 

Ignoring Gregory, the young teen turned his attention back to the beautiful woman, as she continued to sing. She was so beautiful, he just wanted to go over there and kiss her shitless. 

 

 

Sadly, he can't.

 

 

Yet. 

 

 

A smirk made its way to Christophe's lips as he sat himself down, leaning his head back to listen to her beautiful voice. When he could, he would sneak into her dressing room and have a word with her. 

 

He just hoped he didn't have to beat up some bodyguard, blood tends to stain his shovel and he's too lazy to clean it off. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

"Ah mon amour Luna," Christophe whispered, staring into her brightness as he sighed, "you are truly beautiful tonight." 

 

The light of the moon shined down on him, illuminating the alleyway of the club as he blew out the soft white smoke from his lips. 

 

The club had become too boring for the young french teen, once (y/n) had finished singing all her songs. The other women did not interest him, they were all a bunch of American whores who only knew how to spread themselves rather then sing. They could not hold a candle to her beauty, she was unmatched. 

 

The young teen sighed as he looked down at his cigaret, a frown on his lips as he thought back to the way she looked. So beautiful with her (h/c) hair framing her face in a simple yet elegant style, her eyes staring at you with a hidden mystery that could make any man fall to their knees to figure her out. 

 

"Zere is just somezing about her..." He whispered, lifting his hand in order to take a drag of his cigaret. The back door suddenly opened with a creek, as heels clicked onto the cold, cement ground. Christophe closed his eyes and tried to ignore the woman, whoever she was. He had planned to be alone for a while, but it appears as though his plans will be cut short. Leaning his head back, he blew the smoke through half closed lips as nothing but the light of the moon gave him comfort. 

 

"Christophe?" A curious voice asked. 

 

Snapping his eyes open, the young teen turned his head to the side, a soft, warm feeling began to arise within his chest as he gazed upon _her_. 

 

(Y/n). 

 

 

The beautiful woman whom had been invading his thoughts was there, standing just a few feet away from in that silver, sparkle-covered dress. Walking closer to him slowly, as though to check if it really was him, she stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway and into the moon's light. The rays of the moon lit up the dress, making it spark in a soft glow as her eyes shined with recognition. Christophe swallowed hard, a strange feeling bubbling up inside of him as he took in her form from head to toe. 

 

 

A soft smile made its way towards her lips, as she lifted a hand to place it over her heart. "What A relief, I am really glad it's you." She whispered, letting out a small sigh. 

 

' _She is relieved to me me?'_ The young teen thought in shock, ' _why?'_  


 

"Why are you relieved to see me belle?" He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching upward as she moved to stand next to him, and leaning against the wall. "For a minute there, I thought you were one of the guests from inside," she heaved an exhausted sigh. "They tend to get too touchy feely with me, it becomes a bit of a hassle." 

 

Hearing this, the young Frenchman frowned. ' _So zese ignorant pigs are like zat with mon belle huh? God worshipping fuckers!'_  


 

"I didn't think you liked coming to these kinds of clubs." She mumbled, leaning her head back to stare up at the moon, a look of longing in her eyes. "Non, I don't. My idiotic bitch of a friend Gregory brought me 'ere." He responded, taking a long and much needed drag of his cigaret and blowing the smoke away from the beautiful girl. With a small smile, she turned her head to face him. "So you and Gregory are friends hm?" 

 

At the mention of Gregory's name coming from her lips in such a sweet tone enraged the young teen, "you know Gregory?" He asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. She hummed softly, before turning back to stare at the moon. "Yes, I was the one that called him here for a favour two weeks ago." 

 

 

Christophe couldn't help but growl as he snapped his cigaret in two, "so you met ze bitch before me?" He asked through gritted teeth, trying not to let her see the way his eye twitched in irritation. Leave it to Gregory to meet the beautiful woman before him. He knew he should have taken that mission instead of the easy one with Chuck, curse him and his laziness that day! "Yes I have, I've been meeting up with him for the past two months." 

 

 

"Mozher fucker!" 

 

 

(Y/n) jumped at the sudden outburst, turning to stare at the young teen with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked slowly, taking in his shaking form and hunched shoulders. 

 

Christophe wasn't usually a jealous man, he didn't really care much for that sort of thing. He didn't care if a woman he was with left him for another man either. I mean sure, he'd be pissed beyond believe and kick the guy's ass, but he'd never tried to get his ex back. There was no point in getting such a troublesome god fucking woman. So why was it that he was jealous of Gregory who -most likely- wasn't even dating the beautiful belle before him? 

 

Grunting, Christophe threw his now broken cigaret to the floor, stepping on it harshly. If only it were Gregory's head right now. Taking in a deep breath, the young French teen calmed himself down, before turning to face (y/n), his usual, unamused look plastered onto his features. "Why would you need his services?" He asked, saying each word slowly in hopes of him not getting angry all over again. (Y/n) hummed once more, as she turned her attention back up to the moon, closing her eyes to enjoy the peaceful night. "I needed someone to help me plan my escape, I'm a prisoner here." 

 

 

"A prisoner?" Christophe repeated, raising a brow at her as he took out another cigaret form his pocket. He understood that (y/n) was gorgeous, but for someone to keep her prisoner? 

 

 

He suddenly felt an urge to fuck someone's face up. 

 

 

God it was the Clarkson's sex slave mission all over again. Filthy American scum. 

 

 

The young beauty nodded, opening her eyes to stare back at him with a sad gaze. "I was sold in an auction by my step-mother when I was thirteen. I've been a prisoner here ever since..." Her voice trailed off as she looked off to the side, as though remembering that day like it were yesterday. Upon hearing this, he snapped yet another perfectly good cigaret in his hands at the thought, not caring much about the cancer stick at hand. Heaving a sigh, she pushed herself off of the wall and dusted her dress off. "Well, I should get going. He won't like it if I'm gone for too long." With that, she strutted her way towards the door and pulled it open, stopping to send Christophe one last smile, "it was nice seeing you again Christophe, maybe I'll see you again soon." 

 

Before he even had a chance to respond, she was out of his sight. The door closed with a soft 'click' behind her, leaving him once again alone in the back of the club with nothing but the moon and his cigaret to keep him company. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Christophe let out an enraged growl as he threw the now useless cigaret onto the floor. Someone was holding her captive? Someone was keeping her here, locked in as though she were nothing but a mere object. ' _Heartless god fuckers! Zey should know better zen to do zat to such a gorgeous woman!'_  


 

He wanted to punch someone, to throw a tantrum or maybe even smack someone in the face hard with his own shovel. Why was he getting so enraged? Over a woman no less. Sure, he would have been mad that someone would do such a thing, but he would never get this mad over it.

 

That's when the young teen made a decision, he was going to help the beautiful girl escape. But first, he needed to consult with the blond bitch inside. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

 

Taking a sip of his whiskey while enjoying the soft music that played in the background, Gregory watched as the beautiful Luna walked by him. Her long, silver dress flowing behind her as she made her way towards her capturer. It was a shame really, that such a beautiful girl was in the hands of such a filthy and horrible man. 

 

Gregory pursed his lips into a thin line as he felt a strong presence approach him. Heaving a sigh, he counted from ten in his head, swirling the alcoholic beverage in his glass patiently. "Three... Two... One..." 

 

Right on the mark, two hands slammed themselves down onto the table, as moss green eyes glared at him with rage and hidden jealousy. Placing his cup down, he waited and rolled his eyes as Christophe growled, reaching over to grab his white button up and pull them close so that they were face to face. "My my, you seem angry." Gregory jested, rolling his eyes once more when Christophe growled again. "Shut up, now listen here you little shit, you did not tell me zat you knew ze belle (y/n)." 

 

Ah, he had been right. Luna had snuck off to have some alone time outside and bumped into Christophe. No matter, he could handle this. With a small smile, Gregory gave his friend a swift nod. "Indeed, I've known her for two months now," lifting a hand to take Christophe's off of his shirt. "She came to me for help with her capturer. She wishes to escape the abuse-" 

 

"Son of a bitch! She's being abused? Zat cock sucking Asshole-" 

 

"-as I was saying. She wishes to escape, so I've been creating a fake passport and documents to help her run off to Europe." Gregory finished, picking up his drink and leaning back in his seat. It was true, that he was shocked when she had asked him for such help, but he didn't mind. A woman such as herself did not deserve to be in the situation she was in. 

 

Lifting his gaze away from his drink, he watched with confusion as Christophe grumbled to himself, gripping his hands and making strangling motions as he glared at the ground before him. This was odd behaviour for the French teen, and they weren't even talking about god or Jehovah's Witness. "Could it be... That you may like miss Luna?" He asked himself out loud, watching in amusement as his friend froze on his spot. 

 

Turning his head, he glared at Gregory, "fuck you, I can like whoever ze hell I want. Besides it is not like I care much, I just don't appreciate zese American god-fucking bitches treating such a belle fille ze way zey do." 

 

Of course, that was his excuse. But Gregory has known Christophe for a long time to know this just wasn't a simple crush. Allowing a small smirk to grace his lips, the young blond sent him a look from under his lashes. "I would have helped her escape by now, but I've encountered a small... Problem..." 

 

Taking a seat next to him, Christophe scrunched his nose up in disgust and picked up his once forgotten whiskey. "And what fucking problem is zat?" He asked. Normally he would be able to do things swiftly, but this one problem required Christophe's assistance. Without it, it could cause some unwanted attention to him. Lifting his cup, he motioned it towards the large VIP booth just a few feet away from them. "You see that man over there? He's the problem." 

 

Christophe followed his friend's gaze, and stared at the booth full of business men. His eyes widening as he stared at the familiar man. Tall, broad shoulders under an expensive Armani suit with a cigar hanging from his lip as he held his cup of scotch in one hand. Grey eyes shining with smugness as his slick, black hair shined in the dim light from its gel. His arm was wrapped around her waist. 

 

(Y/n). 

 

Growling under his breath, Christophe's hand gripped the cup of whiskey tightly as he watched. (Y/n)'s gaze was elsewhere, her face was neutral as she leaned back as far as she could, her mouth slightly twitching as the man tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer. "That man right there... He is (y/n)'s owner. Hank Owen Ellington, he owns this and several other clubs as well as brothels all around the area." 

 

Christophe, who had taken a sip of his whiskey, spat it out in shock. No doubt he assumed (y/n) to be working in one, not that he blamed the young teen. He himself thought that (y/n) worked in a brothel for how beautiful she was. "Zat son of a bitch!-" 

 

 

"Calm down Christophe it is not how you think," Gregory interrupted, "(y/n) is smart enough to make him keep her as a singer and wallflower rather then allow herself to be in a brothel." Of course he knew this, upon meeting the girl he knew she was headstrong and would never allow such a thing to happen to her. Of course, he would have gotten her out of a brothel anyways if he found out she worked in one. "Anyways, Ellington has no intentions of letting her go. He has found out from an unknown source that she has tried to escape once," Gregory didn't need much research to know who this unknown source was. It was as obvious as the blue in the sky. "You won't like it once you find out who he is." 

 

 

Gregory watched as Christophe observed (y/n) intensely, his green eyes clouding with rage, twitching every now and then as though he wanted to just stand and kill those who touched the beautiful girl. "Let me help." He suddenly asked, not once turning to meet his friend's gaze. "Let me help her escape from zat American swine. If he wants a whore he can go find one, (y/n) is not a whore!" 

 

Gregory couldn't help but be amused by his friend's behaviour. Never before has he seen him so eager to help him in a mission. Though he will not complain, the young girl needed as much help as she could get. And knowing Christophe at the moment, he didn't care if he got paid. 

 

"Alrighty then," he began, placing his cup down onto the table before turning to stare at his friend with a serious face. "This will take some time and planning but we can get her out quicker with your navigation skills. Unlike you, I cannot circumnavigate this building and get into Ellington's mansion a quickly as you can." 

 

 

Scoffing, the young Frenchmen placed his cup down and turned to face his friend. "Let's do zis, zat belle will have her freedom if it is ze last zing I do." 

 

With a smile, he took one quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, before turning to his friend again. They only had one chance to do this, or else they were screwed. 

 

Little did the two teens noticed, were the pair of green eyes that watched them intensely from a corner, as they strategized their plan. They weren't going to get away with it, if anyone was going to get the young girl for themselves, it would be him.

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

 

"Hahaha! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Hank cheered, lifting his cup of scotch high as he and his 'associates' began to chat and plan amongst themselves. It took all of (y/n)'s willpower not to yawn at the long and boring limo ride. 

 

The club had suddenly bored her boss, which was unusual, since he loved his clubs and went there whenever he had free time. But boredom was not the real reason as to why he had suddenly wanted to continue his conversation at his mansion rather then his club, (y/n) knew the real reason for his change of character. 

 

He felt threatened. 

 

(Y/n) was his prized girl, she was the most beautiful out of all the other girl's that he has ever dealt with. She did not allow herself to be touched inappropriately, to be kissed or even to be taken. She would fight until the end and won't flinch when facing death. 

 

He knew he had hit the jackpot when he bought her at the auction, she knew what he wanted to do with her, and even when she was drugged up she fought with all her might. 

 

Looking up, she couldn't help but let out a small smile at the sight of the new moon, up in the sky so bright, shining with all her beauty as she illuminated the night for the humans of this filthy earth. 

 

Yeah that's right, (y/n) was a poetic bitch. Everyone was jealous of it.

 

But for some reason, the moon had gotten even more beautiful then she had last seen it. Maybe because of what happened during the full moon. 

 

Where she met _him_. 

 

She didn't know what she was feeling, when she first saw his moss green eyes filled with rage as he took down a man lager then him in a split second. It had been exciting, something she hasn't felt since she was thirteen, and even then it wasn't as exciting as it was at that moment. 

 

He was a handsome one too, messy dark, chocolate brown locks with piercing sharp moss green eyes. Normally, most girls would see him as a scoundrel, a rebellious and filthy teen who smokes and probably gets high every night. 

 

But not (y/n). 

 

There was just something about him that excited her, that made her want to hug him tightly and let him do whatever he wanted with her. These such feelings frightened her, but she kept her composure when she was with him so that he didn't take advantage of her. She learned long ago that if she showed a reaction -mainly a positive one- it would only lead to trouble. Most men thought that they could do anything they wanted with her, because she was a girl. They think no means yes and fuck off means take me I'm yours. 

 

Tilting her head to the side, she couldn't help but allow her smile to grow as she thought back to that night. Christophe was cute, the way he acted when he was around her. The way his eyes stared into hers with a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He probably thought it wasn't there, but she saw it as clear as day. She had loved the way he beat up the larger man, Chuck, she believed his name was, all for her. It made her heart flutter strangely, because no one's ever done something for her with true feelings. 

 

He wasn't obligated to do so, yet he still beat up the larger man just because he felt up her leg. 

 

Christophe was adorable, handsome even. And she didn't say that about many men. 

 

"My my, this is the first time I've ever seen you smile." 

 

Suddenly, (y/n)'s smile turned into a frown as her eyes turned away from the beautiful moon to him. 

 

Alonzo. 

 

He was her boss' personal mercenary. It wasn't that the man wasn't handsome, he was far from it, what with his strawberry blond hair and green eyes, it made him the main target for every girl's heart. His looks weren't what bothered her, it was that fact that he screwed with her the most. He had been there when she was first brought to the mansion, and all throughout her five years there, he has made perverted comments about her figure and had tried on countless occasions to get her to sleep with him. 

 

"Hey that's no fair, why do I get a frown but the moon gets a smile?" He asked, pouting as he stared at her. (Y/n) glared back at him, and for the first time in her life, she was pleased to see that they had made it 'home'. 

 

Without another word, she stepped out, giving the chauffeur a quick nod in gratitude before making her way to the entrance. She was never the type to simply wait for the man who held her prisoner, she simply strutted her way towards the entrance without sparing the others a glance. 

 

And for some strange reason, that somehow made her more desirable to the others. 

 

Her job for the night was done, she had no need to spend the night socializing with the men and whores of the night that wanted her to join. It was pointless, and all she wanted to do was head upstairs and send Gregory a quick message. 

 

Yes, she needed to let him know where she was so that he could observe the area. For years she's been planning this, and finally, she was going to go through with it. 

 

Gregory owed her one, for she had given him free information one night and helped him escape before Hank found him on his property. 

 

And since that night, the two had become great friends. 

 

As she made it up the grand stairs of the mansion, she headed towards her door. She never really cared much for the luxury of things, all she wanted was the one thing that was taken from her five years ago. 

 

 

Her freedom. 

 

 

"(Y/n) wait!" A hand suddenly shot out, gripping her wrist tightly and causing her to spin around to face face him. 

 

 

"What do you want Alonzo." She spat, gritting her teeth as she glared at him. With a serious look on his face, he released her hand and took a step back. "I want you to be careful, there are two idiots wanting to kidnap you, I saw them at the club a few feet away from us." 

 

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize who he was talking about. She had noticed Gregory and Christophe chatting in low voices back at the club. (Y/n) stared at him with her normally stoic face, yet on the inside, she was panicking. She didn't care of what they did to her, she feared for their lives. Gregory was a good friend and trustworthy, and Christophe had gotten himself a special place in her heart in such a short amount of time, which was shocking since she made sure her heart was made of stone. She didn't know why, but she knew she could not bare the thought of what would happen if those two had gotten themselves caught. "I've told the boss about them, so we will devise a plan to make sure you're safe here and that no one takes you away." He explained. 

 

If her boss knew, this could only mean one thing. She was now under lockdown until Gregory and Christophe were disposed of. Scoffing, (y/n) turned herself around and began to enter her room, "great, another bedroom lockdown." She muttered, entering the large room as Alonzo walked behind her. "This is serious (y/n)! You might-" 

 

"Yes of course it's serious. Now please let me just head to bed already, go away Alonzo." She interrupted, slamming the door in his face. This was bad, if her boss knew about those two, then this would mean he was already beefing up security and making sure that everyone was on guard. If they prepared, then that would mean she would never get her freedom. 

 

"Not on my watch." She mumbled, making her way towards her drawer. She had to keep her laptop hidden, and although her boss knew of its whereabouts, he had no idea how to activate it properly. Starting it up, she headed towards her bed and sat herself down, frowning at the lack of access her dress gave her. She will change later, right now she needed to alert Gregory of what was going on. 

 

 

From a crack in her doorway, Alonzo watched with confusion at her serious expression. "What are you planning (y/n)?" He whispered to himself, watching as her hands flew across the keyboard in a frantic speed. 

 

She was a strange one, someone who always had something important hidden away. 

 

But not this time. This time, he will figure out what she was hiding from him.

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

The night was a quiet one, just one more day until the moon was full. Behind the large bushes, Christophe lifted his binoculars to check around the area. 

 

Nearly two weeks had passed since then, with all their planning and preparing, they were ready. With (y/n)'s warning about the mansion, they had enough chances of breaking in without the other idiots finding out about them. "Do you see anything?" Gregory whispered, looking about to make sure no one was around them this time. 

 

"Yes. Ze place is heavily guarded, zree guards at ze front and five guards all lined up at ze sides." He responded, frowning at the sight of guard dogs standing there with their masters, looking around to make sure the area was secure. "Fuck, zose mozher fuckers have guard dogs." 

 

"(Y/n) just sent me a message, she says there are four guards below her window and five out in the hall guarding her door." With a frown, Gregory tried to think up of something quick. He wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible, for they had found out that the man holding her captive was a dangerous man with a large bounty on his head. 

 

"Zen what we're going to do is simple," Christophe began, standing as he dropped his duffle bag next to Gregory. "We will stick to ze plan. If anyzing goes wrong, we head to plan B." 

 

The young blond could not help but purse his lips into a thin line, normally he'd go with the French teen's plans. Yet he couldn't help this nagging feeling in the back of his head that tonight, something might go wrong. 

 

 

"Uh, Christophe-" 

 

 

"Fuck zis up bitch, and I will sodomize you wiz my shovel again." That being said, the young teen was out of sight. 

 

The blond could not help but shiver at the mere thought. Last time he became 'close' with Christophe's shovel, he had been taken to the hospital and ended up staying there for a few months in surgery. Walking had become difficult for him to do without looking like a duck. 

 

He even had a scar there that he was not proud of. 

 

"He's too serious about this," the young blond mumbled, before getting up and looking around."Then again, this is the first time that French idiot has ever been in love. If only he knew it himself." 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

 

(Y/n) frowned as she looked down her window, the four guards standing their with their suits, looking around with guard dogs in hand. 

 

"Aren't they going a little too far with this?" She mumbled, this was worse then the last time she had tried to escape. She would have made it too, since she was so close to the Canadian boarder, but alas, Hank had 'friends' on the other side as well. 

 

 

Fucking well-trained Dire Bears and wolves. 

 

 

Heaving a sigh, she began to walk towards her bed in exhaustion. She trusted Gregory, she truly did, but with security this beefed up, she doubt he'd make any progress tonight. 

 

On the off chance that they did succeed, she was ready to leave at any given moment, there wasn't really much for her to take since nothing was hers in the first place. Sitting herself down, she glanced outside her window with a look of remorse, she didn't want to include Gregory into her plan if it was going to be this dangerous. She knew he could make it, yet she couldn't help but feel as though he were putting himself in too much danger for her sake. "Great," (y/n) mumbled, crossing her legs as she rested her chin in her left palm. "Now I feel selfish." 

 

' _Damn it Gregory,'_ she thought, closing her eyes for a moment in a silent prayer. ' _Please be ok, I hope you brought back up.'_  


 

The sound of a small object hitting the ground with a soft 'claink' caught her attention. Opening her eyes, she turned to look towards her wall, raising a brow as the light reflected upon a shiny object simply laying there. Pushing herself off the bed, she made her way towards the shiny object slowly. With another soft 'claink' another screw fell, followed by its brother. "What in the world..." She mumbled. Suddenly, the last one fell, and before she knew it, someone jumped down from the ventilation. 

 

She won't lie, she may have squeaked in shock, but only because it had been so sudden. The figure of a teen kneeling before her looked up, before sending her a grin.

 

"C-Christophe?" She asked, raising a brow as she took in his image. He was wearing a moss green shirt with black pants and combat boots. In one hand he held his shovel, and in the other he held the ventilation door. 

 

"Bonjour." He whispered, standing as he stared deeply at her. The way he gazed upon her made her suddenly feel conscious of her appearance. In the likelihood that Gregory was to succeed, she had prepared, wearing only camouflage booty shorts, brown combat boots and a black tank top. Out of habit, she lifted her hands and covered her chest, "Christophe what are you doing here?" She asked. "Rescuing ze princess from ze fucking dragon." Was his response, throwing the ventilation door away, causing it to slide under her bed. "But... I thought only Gregory was coming..." She mumbled to herself. 

 

(Y/n) was unaware of the look of jealousy that seemed to cross Christophe's face at the mention of the blond. Kissing his teeth, he flicked his unlit cigaret across the room and began to walk forward. "Whatever. Come, we need to get out of here before someone realizes we broke in." 

 

Before the young girl could even respond, Christophe wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "B-but, how are we leaving?" 

 

Walking over to her window, the young french teen hummed in response, "zat blond bitch should have taken care of ze guards outside of your bedroom or ze guards outside of your window." ' _Along wiz zose fucking guard dogs. I fucking hate guard dogs.'_ He thought bitterly, before reaching a hand to open the window. 

 

As soon as his fingers grazed the lock, a knock came to (y/n)'s bedroom door. "(Y/n)? You alright in there?" A gasp escaped (y/n)'s lips as she began to struggle in Christophe's arms. "Shit! It's him! I have to hide you!" 

 

 

"(Y/n)?" Alonzo asked again, raising a brow as he heard her scurrying about. 'What is she doing in there?' He thought, frowning once the sound of her bed creaking was heard. Without even asking, he pushed open the door, only to be met with darkness. "(Y/n)?" He asked, glancing around until his eyes landed upon a small lump on the bed. Squinting, he couldn't help but think there was another person with her on that bed. "(Y/n) what-"

 

Turning her head, she glared at Alonzo with a look of deep hatred. "Get out of here." She hissed, holding whatever was in her arms closer to her chest. 

 

Now this made him a bit suspicious. "(Y/n), who's in bed with you?" He knew it'd be stupid to ask, since the young teen allowed no one but her stuffed animals onto her bed, yet he couldn't get this nagging feeling in the back of his head that someone was there. 

 

Scoffing, she turned back around sleep, allowing him to see her back. "My teddybear you idiot. Now let me sleep, it is bad enough that the guards keep walking about and won't let me sleep a wink." 

 

Suddenly, the bed began to shift, and his eyes caught sight of something strange. It almost looked as if an arm had wrapped itself around her waist. ' _So someone **IS** in bed with her!' _  


 

Pulling the door a little wider, Alonzo tried to walk inside, he needed to know if it truly was a teddybear or someone who had decided to sneak into the young beauty's bed. At this, (y/n) growled loudly and sat up, picking up her expensive, silver alarm clock and aiming for his head. "Get out of my room you perverted freak!" She screeched, and with one swing, she chucked the clock at him. But much to her disappointment, Alonzo was quick to dodge, lifting his hands up in surrender. He soon realized the dangers of entering a female's room uninvited, and soon began to back away. "Alright! No need to pms now." With that, he turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft 'click'. 

 

(Y/n) sat there in silence, glaring at the door intensely to see if he would try to even poke his head back in while thinking she was distracted. After a moment, she sighed in relief before falling back onto her bed, her head hitting her pillow softly as she hummed. 

 

"Well," turning her head, she met with moss green eyes, clouded in nothing but amusement. "Zat was interesting." He whispered, not once taking his hands off of her waist. He would be lying if he said he wasn't taking advantage of the situation, I mean who wouldn't? He was in bed with the woman who had been invading his thoughts for so long now, he didn't want to pass this up. Grunting, she rolled around and unconsciously cuddled into his arms. She was also taking advantage of the moment, only because she's been thinking none stop about the young soldier. ' _So this was the Christophe that Gregory talked so much about.'_ She thought, a small smile making its way to her lips.

 

"Well, at least he didn't tell me to 'pray to God' like he does every night." She commented, closing her eyes to take in his scent. He smelled like dirt and cigarets, normally this would be a turn off for other girls, yet it seemed to suit him. If it were possible, it made him that much more attractive then he already was. 

 

Scoffing, Christophe rolled his eyes, "he's Christian? What a bitch." (Y/n) couldn't help but chuckle as she leaned in closer, hoping she didn't seem too obvious. "Actually, he's catholic. He kisses his gold cross necklace and prays every chance he gets." Christophe couldn't help but let out a laugh, "what a fucking loser! He prays to his worthless god, ze biggest bitch of zem all." 

 

(Y/n) herself let out a small laugh, not realizing that Christophe had tightened his hold on her, bringing the young girl closer to his chest. "I'm glad someone finally gets it." 

 

At this, Christophe pulled away and turned to stare down at her with shock. "You.. Don't believe in god?" He asked, raising a brown at her. He watched as (y/n) lifted her head to stare at him, staring deeply into her beautiful (e/c) eyes. With a small smile, she let out a soft chuckle. "No, I'm just agnostic. Though I'm starting to become a disbeliever. Jehovah's Witness' are starting to annoy me." 

 

Without realizing his next actions, Christophe reached over to grip the back of her head, pulling her up and smashing their lips together. The soft clash of their teeth didn't even bother him, as he kissed her passionately. For some reason, he felt he needed to kiss her. He needed her, she was amazing as she was and her personally was as beautiful as she. 

 

Everything Gregory had told him about her did not even compare to how amazing she truly was in person, word of mouth was not enough for him. 

 

He needed the real thing. 

 

He deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, as his fingers entangled themselves in her luscious, (h/c) hair. She tasted sweet, oh so sweet and intoxicating. He knew if she were his, he'd never get enough of it, she was so amazing and addicting. 

 

Slowly, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, hoping for access. When she kept her mouth closed on purpose, he whimpered softly. Yes, it was unmanly and he was ashamed of it. But fuck it, he wanted (y/n). 

 

Before they could continue their make out session, Christophe's cell rang out, causing the two to jump in shock. Pulling away, (y/n) turned her gaze down into his pocket where the vibrating cell rang out loudly, screaming for Christophe's attention. "Uh.." She began, coughing into her hand before turning to look away. "You should... Probably answer that." 

 

Gritting his teeth, the young Frenchman stuffed his hand into his pocket, retrieving the phone and answering it. "What ze fuck do you want you little British shit." He answered. 

 

" _Well, that was rather... Unexpected. Any who, where is (y/n)?"_  


 

 

"She is here, now what do you want?" (Y/n) looked away, a bit too embarrassed about what the two had been doing just moments ago. 

 

 

" _Well, I do believe we were breaking her out. Now hurry up, it took me a while but I took care of the guard dogs and the body guards."_  


 

 

"...oh yeah..." Christophe responded, frowning as a blush made its way to his cheeks. He had been so busy with the young beauty he had forgotten all about the plan. 

 

 

" _Oh yeah?- What were you doing to make you forget?!?!"_  


 

 

"...I was wiz ze belle..." 

 

 

" _Doing what- no, never mind. Explain later, right now we need to leave! Ellington is on his way back to the mansion!"_  


 

 

"Ah, shit. Alright, I will take ze belle out ze window zen. See you at ze gate bitch." 

 

 

" _Hurry_ -" click. 

 

 

Pocketing his cell, he looked up and watched as (y/n) scratched her head in slight embarrassment. Her cheeks coated a bright crimson, and her lips, swollen and plump from their little session. He just wanted to take the young girl and ravish her right then and there, but he couldn't because of Gregory's bitching and that fucking Hank. Shaking his head, he stood and circumnavigated the bed. "We will finish zis later." With that, he grabbed (y/n)'s waist and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder once again, before walking towards the window. "Whoa what-" 

 

"We need to meet ze whiny bitch before zat asshole comes home." Was all she received, before he skillfully unlocked her large window, kicking it open as he gazed below them. Her bedroom was on the third floor, but luckily for them there was a tree within jumping distance. The guards and dogs below them were as Gregory said, so this should be no problem. "Alright zen, let's go." 

 

With one jump, he latched onto the tree and landed on a branch, surprised to see that (y/n) had not even let out a scream. "Are you ok?" He asked, feeling her struggle a bit before standing in front of him, he kept one hand on her hip as the other held the tree to balance them both on the branch. Placing her palms on his chest, she gave him one swift nod. "I'm fine, my father was a military man so I know how to do these kinds of things." She turned her gaze away from him and glanced down, examining the situation at hand. 

 

"If we hurry, we can make it unseen by the other guards." She suggested, before turning to look back up at him. "Oui." Was all he said, before letting go of her hip. "Let's go zen." 

 

Down the tree with skill, the two made it to the ground without making a sound, looking to make sure no one was watching. When no guards were in sight, the two stood and began to run off, until. 

 

 

"(Y/n)?!?!" 

 

 

"Shit!" Christophe growled, grabbing ahold of the young (h/c) haired girl's wrist, pulling her alongside him as they ran. Suddenly, the alarm at the house was sounded, as the guards were all alerted. Guard dogs began to bark loudly as Hank's men soon caught sight of them, running towards the two with determination. "Shit! Fucking guard dogs, shit!" Christophe growled, panic lacing his voice as they ran. Soon, they made it closer to the gates where there, they spotted Gregory standing by with a tranquilizer gun in hand. 

 

 

"Hurry! We need to get out of here before they catch up to us!" The young blond cried, running alongside the two as they headed towards the location of their getaway car. 

 

 

"Zank you for fucking pointing out ze obvious you bitch!" Christophe shouted, stoping for a moment to pick up (y/n) bridal style. "Christophe, I can run just fine." She panted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have a feeling zat fucker didn't let you train as much as you wanted to, so you can't run zat fast." 

 

'Damn... He could tell.' She thought, leaning her head down onto his neck as the other ran. "Just a little more and we're there." Gregory commented, as they made it past the gate. 

 

Right as they were about to cross the street, a limo pulled up in front of them, causing the two to stop. 

 

"Fuck!" The young Frenchman cursed, watching as a body guard stepped out, pointing a gun at the two. Before they knew it, they were surrounded. Christophe's grip on (y/n) tightened as he held onto her close, stepping back until he and Gregory were back to back. "Any escape plans?" He asked, gazing around to glare at the guard dogs that barked at him. Humming in response, Gregory pursed his lips into a thin line, "wait it out until the end, we'll escape then." 

 

 

The limo door opened, and out appeared Hank, standing up tall as he made his way towards the two teens. "It seems," he began, a strange accent coating his tone as his grey eyes gazed upon (y/n), who was still in Christophe's arms. "That someone has tried to take away my little song bird." 

 

 

"Fuck off you bitch, she is not yours." The young brunet suddenly snapped, making sure that (y/n) buried her head into the nape of his neck. Hank glared at him, not liking the fact that his prized singer was in the hands of a filthy mercenary. "Get them. And be gentle with my little song bird." 

 

The guards all walked closer to them, guard dogs growling as the two looked around frantically for an exit. 

 

"Well," Gregory muttered, lowering his tranquilizer gun as he sighed. "We've been through worse." 

 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

 

"This is... Certainly a predicament." 

 

"Shut ze fuck up." 

 

The two didn't even struggle as they sat in the middle of the basement floor, tied together back to back as a light shined down on them. 

 

Sitting down with his legs crossed, Hank took the cigar that one of his guard's handed him and placed it on his lip, allowing another to light it for him. Taking a deep drag, he blew out the steam and turned to them with a frown. "So, who has sent you here?" 

 

Scoffing, Christophe turned to the side to glare at him, "your mozher did, after she sucked my fat french dick!" 

 

Gritting his teeth, Hank snapped his fingers and leaned back in his chair. On his command, one of his men walked up to Christophe and lifted his leg, giving him a swift kick in the face. 

 

"Christophe!" (Y/n) exclaimed, watching from the sidelines as two of Hank's men stood beside her, holding onto her arms and stopping her from trying to head towards him. Seeing this reaction from her, the girl whom always held no expression on her face, caused Hank to growl. Turning to gaze back at Christophe, he nodded towards the rest of his men and leaned back, watching as they beat up both Christophe and Gregory. 

 

(Y/n) watched as Christophe took the beating, kicks and punches being thrown at him from every direction nonstop. Turning her head, she glared at her boss with deep hatred. "Hank you jerk!" She hollered, standing up straight when he turned to her. "I paid them, I gave them money to help me escape. It was me you idiot!" 

 

She needed to stop this. She needed to keep them both safe, so that they wouldn't get hurt. 

 

She watched as Hank lifted a hand, getting his men to cease their attacks. Christophe and Gregory coughed, wheezing as they turned their heads to stare at her. 

 

"You did, but why my little song bird?" Hank asked, his face twisting into that of pure rage when (y/n) bared her teeth at him. "Because I hate you. I hate you and I wish for nothing more then to leave you." She knew very well of what her words might do. Hank was a very possessive man, and when his prized singer tells him she went through great lengths to leave him, let's just say it did not and will not end well. But it was a risk she was willing to take, for the two that have taken a risk to come and save her without asking for anything in return. 

 

Turning his head, Hank closed his eyes and hummed. "I see, if you hate me that much then I guess there is no other choice." Lifting his hand, he pointed towards the door. "I will officially make you mine tonight. Take her to my bedroom, and make sure she stays there until I arrive." 

 

(Y/n)'s eyes grew wide. She had worked hard to make sure she kept her previous treasure, her innocence, with her all these years and that no one laid a hand on her. But now, she was about to lose it, all for the sake of freedom. Swallowing hard, (y/n) frowned as she was dragged towards the door by the guards. 

 

"(Y/n)!" Christophe called out, pulling on the restraints as he tried to free himself. This could not be happening, she was going to be taken by a filthy man against her will and he was useless in helping her. Gregory had also turned around, his normally handsome face covered in bruises as he stared at her. "(Y/n)! Don't do this just because you think you have aplomb! You are better then that, I would know!" 

 

And he would, he has been her friend, her only friend in so long and she told him everything. 

 

"Take her away." Hank ordered, waving his hand at them. As they walked away, she could hear Christophe calling out to her, struggling desperately with all his might to get out of his restraints. "(Y/n)! Do not let zis bitch touch you! Whatever it takes! I will kill him wiz my own hands if I have to! I will kill zis fuck if he touches you!" 

 

That was the last thing she heard, before the door closed behind her with a slam. 

 

Moss green eyes watched as the young girl disappeared out of his sight, off to lose the one thing he knew was precious to her by a man she did not even want. "Well, I suppose that she truly is Asinine at times to think that that would work." Gregory mumbled, sighing in exhaustion. Hank grunted and stood, throwing his cigar to the ground as he straightened his clothes. As one of his men leaned down to pick up the discarded cigar, he fixed his tie and began to walk off as his men followed behind obediently. "I will leave you two with a special friend of mine. I would stay to watch but, I have a beautiful woman waiting for me on my bed." 

 

Christophe growled and began to struggle with more force, causing Gregory to fall back and smack his head against the pole in between the two. "You bitch! If you lay a hand on mon chérie, I will rip your dick off wiz my shovel and force it down your fucking zroat!" By then, Hank was already out the door and out of his sight. 

 

 

"C-Christophe! Calm down will you- CALM DOWN!" Gregory shouted, raising his voice at his angry friend. 

 

"Yes please calm down." A third voice added, causing the two to watch as a man walked out of the shadows, riding crop in hand as he stepped forward. 

 

The two narrowed their gaze as they stared into the green eyes of none other then him. 

 

Alonzo Alvarez. 

 

He had been a mercenary for hire, just as them. They had often been paired up with him for missions which normally required two people. He was a good man. 

 

Was. 

 

 

Until one day during a mission he had outed all of them to the enemy for money. The battle had been horrible, blood had been spilled as all of their comrades were killed in front of their eyes. Gregory and Christophe had been lucky to get out alive, but Alonzo was no where to be found. Apparently he had run off with the enemy, pocket full of cash and the blood of his comrades on his hands. 

 

The two glared at him intensely as he walked closer to them, "what? No greeting smile?" He mocked, waving around the riding crop aimlessly as he smirked down at the two. "Fuck off you American piece of shit." Christophe growled, as Gregory scoffed. "For once I agree with Christophe, fuck off Alonzo." 

 

"Ah but I can't. You see, I have to take care of business first, before Hank lays a hand on my precious (y/n)." He knelt down before Christophe and placed the tip of the crop under his chin. "It seems as though she's fond of you, but why?" He mumbled, a deep frown plastered on his features as he examined Christophe's face. At this, the young Frenchman rolled his eyes and turned his head to the side. "Ze fille loves me, considering ze fact zat she let me hold her while we were in bed togezer." He couldn't help but smirk as the blond before him tensed, "oui, I was ze one who was sharing her bed. I was ze ' _teddybear_ ' she was holding onto oh so tightly." 

 

Without a moment's hesitation, Alonzo growled and a swing his crop, smacking it hard against the brunet's cheek. "Is that where you were when we needed to escape?!?!" Gregory exclaimed, turning to see if he could stare at his friend. 

 

 

Ignoring him, the young Frenchman turned to Alonzo and sneered at the blond. "What will you do, you faggot? You zink we can't handle whatever shit you dish out?" 

 

Growling, the young blond stood and raised his hand. He stared down upon Christophe and growled. How could (y/n) ever like such a piece of trash like him? If she wanted a mercenary, she could have him, and not this French piece of shit. His hand gripped onto the handle of the crop as he stared into those disgusting moss green eyes of his enemy. 

 

He will teach this man who (y/n) truly belongs to. 

 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

 

How long have they been there? A couple of hours? Or maybe a day? Who knows. 

 

All they knew, was that they were hungry, as well as hurting from all the bruises and beatings that they took. 

 

The sound of a soft 'click' was heard, as soft footsteps made their way towards them. ' _Oh great,'_ Christophe thought, gritting his teeth as his muscles screamed in pain. _'Zey have returned for more, zese stupid fuckers.'_  


 

Two soft hands suddenly cupped his cheeks gently, as they lifted his face up from the side. A thumb rubbed against his cheek in a sweet manner, as he began to stir. What kind of torture was this? Why would they be touching him this gently? Opening his eyes slowly, Christophe took in the soft, (e/c) orbs staring deeply at him. The moon's light sneaked its way inside from the small window in the basement, shining against (y/n)'s soft hair, causing her to glow like an angel. 

 

"Christophe?" Her soft voice asked, staring at him with concern as she checked his bruises. 

 

"(Y/n)..." He whispered, opening his eyes wider as he took in her form. She had small bruises covering he cheek, and dried blood coating her lip as it ran down her chin. Suddenly, everything from before rushed back at him like a wave in the ocean. Sitting up quickly, he looked her up and down, before frowning. "Did zat fucker touch you?" He asked, raising his voice as he glared at the hand prints on her wrists. "Where did he fucking touch you? I will rip off his dick and stuff his ball up his ass!" Gregory began to stir a bit, as Christophe struggle in his restraints. Rolling her eyes, (y/n) moved her way towards the middle and took out a dagger. "(Y/n)?" Gregory's voice slurred, as he lifted his head up to stare at her. "Hey Greg," she whispered, cutting the rope as quickly as she could. "I will have you guys out of here in no time." 

 

With a small smile, Gregory leaned his head onto (y/n)'s shoulder and sighed, "I truly am glad that you're alright." 

 

(Y/n) sent him a soft smile, before turning back towards the rope. Little did she know was that Christophe had seen, and began to feel that boiling rage of jealousy run through his veins. He didn't like it when (y/n) was like that with Gregory, he didn't like seeing Gregory lay a hand on her. ' _When zis is all over, I will punch Gregory in ze ear.'_  


 

The ropes suddenly began to loosen, and soon, the two mercenaries were free from their small prison. "There," she whispered, before standing and dusting off her hands, placing the dagger back as she smiled. "Come on, we have to leave b-" 

 

Before she could finish her sentence, Christophe walked over to her and placed a hand under her chin. Without a moment's hesitation, he clashed his lips upon hers. Gasping in shock, the young Frenchman took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss as he savoured all of her. 

 

He could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she began to shyly kiss back. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her close, holding her tightly as he tilted her down to taste all of her. 

 

It was addicting. 

 

It was sweet. 

 

  
_She_ was addicting. 

 

It was then and there that he decided on what he wanted. He wanted to keep her safe, to hold and kiss her, to keep her happy and smiling as she should. 

 

Pulling apart, he panted as he took in the way she looked. Her cheeks flushed red, panting with her swollen and plump lips. The way the the moon shined against her skin, causing her too look as beautiful as the day he laid eyes on her, maybe even more so. 

 

 

"Belle..." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. It was odd, this feeling he had. 

 

It was something he did not want to accept, for fear of being rejected. Which was also shocking, since he never cared for rejection from anyone. 

 

 

"If you two love birds are done, can we please get going before they come to find us here?" Gregory interrupted, fixing his leather gloves as he gave them both an amused smile. (Y/n) tensed, before coughing and walking towards the door. "L-let's go." 

 

Christophe glared at Gregory, gritting his teeth before following behind (y/n). 

 

God damn Gregory had to go and ruin the moment. 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

 

The night was a clam one, which was rather shocking considering that there were supposed to be guards outside making sure no one came in or got out. "Where are the guards?" Gregory asked, as the three poked their heads from the bush. 

 

"I destructed them a while ago, and while they weren't looking, I knocked them out." (Y/n) whispered, before reaching over her back to hand Christophe his shovel. "Here, I had a feeling that you were quite attached to this." 

 

With a small smile, Christophe reached over and took the shovel, checking it out for any dents or scrapes before sending the girl a smile. "Merci mon belle." He whispered, enjoying the soft blush that she tried to hide. 

 

"If and when you two decide to stop with your flirting, we will make a quick run for it before the guards return." Gregory muttered, ignoring the glare he received from his so called friend. Taking a quick glance around, the three stood and slowly began to tiptoe their way across the large mansion towards the side, hiding behind some of the trees. The coast was clear, and no guards were in sight, from where they stood they could make out the silhouette of the guard at the front gate, leaning back on his chair fast asleep. Now was their chance, before anyone could even step in to try and stop them from their freedom. (Y/n)'s heart pounded loudly against her chest, the excitement of their current situation rushed through her veins as she looked about. This had never happened before, she had never been so close to freedom before. "Belle?" Christophe whispered, turning to leaned down and whisper in her ear, "we shall make a run for it, Gregory will give me ze signal when ze coast is clear." Lifting his hand, he entangled his fingers in her soft locks, before placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I will make sure you escape no matter what. You shall have your freedom, even if I have to die for it." 

 

The sudden thought of Christophe dying for her sake caused her heart to skip a beat, it was sweet, his words. But to go that far? For her? 

 

Why? 

 

As though feeling her distress, the young brunet chuckled and pulled her head back gently, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't worry Belle, I have died before. And even zen god didn't take me and I have returned. I shall be wiz you always mon amour." Lifting his head, he gazed deeply into her eyes with a soft smile. Suddenly, (y/n)'s heart began to pound in her chest, as she gazed deeply into his eyes. 

 

The eyes she has grown to admire with such an intensity. 

 

A soft tapping sound reached their ears, as Christophe lifted his head to check it out. "Let us go, ze blond bitch says it's clear for us to run." Without another word, he gripped (y/n)'s wrist and began to pull her alongside him, as they began to sprint towards the gates.

 

"Hurry," Gregory whispered, looking around quickly as he held a handgun tightly in his hands. "Before they realize we've escaped." 

 

With Hank's men all completely oblivious to the three, they made their way towards the now opened gates. In that instant, the alarms of the house suddenly sounded loudly, echoing around them as the guards turned to them in shock. "Shit!" Christophe growled, pulling (y/n) closer to him as they continued to run across the street. Gregory was already ahead of them, running into a bunch of trees and out of their sight. 

 

Stopping to catch their breath, he let go of (y/n)'s hand and sighed, "don't worry, Gregory will get my jeep and we shall leave zis place before-" 

 

"!" 

 

Turning his head at the sudden sound, the young Frenchman growled. 

 

"Well, it seems that the little beating I gave you yesterday night didn't stick." Alonzo snickered, as he held (y/n) close to his chest. Twisting her arm behind her back, the young blond dug the gun he held into the side of her head, smirking as she flinched at the cool metal. Christophe growled and took a step closer to them, only to stop once the American placed his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot at any given moment. "Ah ah ah, you wouldn't want me to blow a hole in her pretty little head now, would you?" 

 

"Christophe-" (y/n) began, only to grunt once Alonzo tightened his grip on her. "Shhh my moon angel. You're better seen not heard, this is a man to man conversation." If she wasn't being held hostage right now, she would have kicked him square in the nuts for even making such a sexist comment. "You fucking piece of catholic shit," the young French teen growled, glaring at the blond as he reached over his shoulder to grab his shovel. "If you hurt ze belle fille I will sodomize you worse zen I did Gregory and cut out your nuts wiz a spoon!" Alonzo let out a laugh at the threat, surely Christophe knew he was in no position to be threatening him. "Well aren't you feisty, is she really that important to you?" Leaning his head down, he buried his face into the nape of (y/n)'s neck, breathing in her scent as he gazed over to the French teen. "She smells lovely, by the way." (Y/n) couldn't help but shiver in disgust as she leaned her head away, trying to make a distance between herself at the atrocious blond. Chuckling, Alonzo gave the brunet before him a smirk as he opened his mouth. 

 

(Y/n)'s eyes suddenly widened in realization as she felt Alonzo's wet tongue on her neck, sucking and butting in order to leave a hicky. "You sick freak!" She screeched, using her freehand to elbow him in the stomach. Without a moment's hesitation, Christophe jumped forwards and gently pushed (y/n) away, smashing his shovel against Alonzo's face before kicking him in the stomach. As the blond fell to the ground with a loud thud, the young French teen turned towards (y/n). "Are you alright belle? Zat ass fuck didn't hurt you too bad right?" 

 

"I'm fine Christophe, it was just his gross tongue that freaked me out the most." She responded, reaching up to quickly wipe her neck. It had been so gross, the way his slimy tongue rubbed against her as he bit and sucked her neck. This was probably one of the grossest experiences of her young life. 

 

And she had a few gross experiences in the past. 

 

Growling, the young teen reached over and examined her neck, furrowing his eyebrows as he took in the disgustingly dark hicky that was now imprinted on her soft skin. "Zat donkey dick god pussy fuck!" He grumbled under his breath, cracking his knuckles loudly. The young girl watched as the brunet before her cursed, shaking with rage as he fisted his hands until his knuckles were a deathly pale. She couldn't help but smile, all this was for her sake. For some strange and unknown reason, she liked it. She liked knowing that he would get mad for her, that he would take a beating and even deal with all his wounds for her. It wasn't much, probably only because Gregory had asked for his help, but even if there was the slightest chance that he was doing it for her, she felt happy. 

 

Right as she was about to open her mouth and speak to him, the young brunet held her tightly, as a soft click was heard. "Look out!" He cried, and soon, the sound of a gunshot echoed loudly around them. 

 

Leaning up, Christophe examined (y/n) to make sure she was alright. At the sight of not a single wound on her, the young brunet heaved a sigh of relief.

 

"You took a bullet... For her?" 

 

Turning to look over his shoulder, (e/c) eyes stared deeply at a shocked Alonzo as he sat on the ground, gun in hand. Scoffing, the young brunet pushed himself off of the ground and stood, picking up his shovel and holding it tightly as he turned to face the blond. "I would do zat and more." 

 

Alonzo trembled at the dark look on Christophe's face, scrambling to back away as the Frenchman walked slowly towards him, shovel gripped tightly in his hands. "B-but why? Sh-she's just a girl! I-I only wanted her because then I could sell her off again for cash!" The young brunet frowned and bared his teeth at him. He wanted to what? Hitting his back against a tree, Alonzo trembled violently as Christophe stood before him, placing the tip of his old shovel under the man's chin as he lifted his head up. Staring deeply into his eyes, the young Frenchman gave him a dangerous smile, before pulling his shovel back. The light of the moon reflecting against the shovel made it shine dangerously, as a small glint bounced off his sharp canine. 

 

"I would do it all... Because I fell in love wiz ze belle fille on ze full moon." 

 

Without any further comments, he swung his shovel and smacked Alonzo hard in the face, knocking him out in the process. In that instant, a large dark green jeep jumped out of the trees before stopping before them. "Get in!" Gregory ordered from the driver's seat, glancing around as the guards and their dogs began to make their way towards them. The two began yo climb onto the vehicle, as Christophe gripped onto (y/n)'s waist, helping her on before climbing on himself. "Shit!" He growled, as a guard dog latched its jaw into his pants. 

 

"Off we go!" Gregory muttered, pressing the peddle as he drove. 

 

Reaching over, (y/n) gripped onto Christophe's arms and began to pull him on, hissing at the dog as it let go of the French teen's leg. With one last tug, Christophe fell forward and landed on top of (y/n). Without looking back, Gregory drove above the speed limit, grateful that the police were not around to stop them as they drove off. 

 

Gazing down into (y/n)'s shocked, (e/n) orbs, Christophe gave her a wink before sitting up and giving her a hand. "You could have come sooner you stupid bitch." He complained, as (y/n) dusted herself off before sitting down properly. "I ran into a little trouble back there. But no worries, we shall be fine for now and we won't have to worry about Hank finding us ever again." 

 

 

"Good! Because if I see zat stupid cum-bucket's face again I will grab my shovel and-" a sharp pain suddenly began to engulf Christophe, causing his hands to fly to his stomach as he began to gasp. "Christophe?" (Y/n) asked, turning her attention towards him. "I-I'm fine." He muttered, though it was obvious that he was in immense pain. Reaching over she placed her hand over his, frowning at the sight of him flinching at her touch. Looking down, her eyes began to widen as a warm, red liquid began to stain his hands. "What? What's happening back there? Is Christophe alright?" Gregory asked, concern lacing his voice as he kept his eyes on the road. The last thing they needed was to get themselves into a crash. 

 

"Christophe's bleeding!" The young girl exclaimed in a panic, as she looked about the jeep in hopes of finding a first aid kit at the very least. "I'll be fine belle," he wheezed, lifting a bloody hand to cup her cheek, "I have been through much worse zen zis bullshit." Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. He was trying to distract her, and she knew that, but that did not stop her from kissing him back. Loving the soft feel of his lips upon her own, as his thumb gently caressed her cheek. Suddenly, the pressure on her lips lessened, within moments, Christophe had fallen, laying down on her lap as he panted. 

 

"Oh dear," Gregory mumbled, staring at the two from the rearview mirror. "He would normally be fine, but with the added bruises from yesterday, that have yet to heal, it seems this wound has taken a toll on him." 

 

(Y/n) watched as the young brunet growled, coughing a few times as he held his stomach tighter. "Fucking shit, fucking god, fucking Alonzo and fucking guard dogs." He cursed, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain as he felt two soft hands cup his cold cheeks. "Christophe hang on," (y/n)'s voice spoke to him, "we'll get you to a doctor just hang on." Her voice began to fade away, along with Gregory who was probably whining like a bitch. Glancing upward he stared at (y/n), taking in her beautiful features as the moon shined brightly behind her, highlighting her (h/c) hair softly as she stared down at him. 

 

He wanted to reach up and touch her, to kiss her and hold her close. But he felt so tired, so weak. He had no strength, not even to do such a simple task, she probably thought he was a down right pussy right now for letting a simple bullet wound get to him. _'Ah_...' He thought, gazing up into (y/n)'s beautifully fading (e/c) orbs. ' _Ze Luna... She is belle tonight...'_  


 

 

"So fucking belle..." 

 

 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

 

 

There was nothing but darkness for him, just as it was the first time he died. What next? He was going to wake up on that beautiful field full of flowers, while everyone else is singing and dancing? 

 

He will probably be facing the sky again, and flipping off the heavens as he had done so before when he was eight. Gregory will find him and simply raise a brow, before helping him up and taking him home, where he will meet his mother and they will have her famous macaroons with the strawberry filling inside. 

 

suddenly, light began to show itself, just as it had the first time. It was bright and white, as a soft sound was heard in the background. 

 

 

Beep. 

 

Beep. 

 

Beep. 

 

 

' _Well fuck,_ ' he thought, blinking a few times as his eyes began to focus on the room surrounding him. _'I am at ze hospital huh? Interesting.'_  


 

As he began to shift, he felt something soft and heavy on his right hand. Turning his head as best as he could, he gazed upon a beautiful sight. (Y/n)'s head laid there on the side of the bed, as she held onto his hand tightly. Her sleeping face was a sight for sore eyes, as she shifted a few times. A smile made its way to his pale lips as he stared down at her, taking in her pale complexion and the bangs under her eyes. She hasn't been eating or sleeping well, but why? Squeezing her hand, he watched as she stirred in her sleep, shaking her head quickly before popping an eye open. 

 

"Christophe?" She asked in a sleepy tone, rubbing her eyes with her free hand as she blinked away her fatigue. 

 

"Bonjour." He greeted, tilting his head to the side. 

 

Her eyes widened in sudden realization, and in no time, a bright smile broke out on her face. "You're alright!" She exclaimed, standing up abruptly to hug him softly, leaning her head down onto his chest. With a soft chuckle, he lifted his hand and entangled his fingers in her hair. "Mon chérie, not even god can take me away from you." 

 

The two stayed in quiet bliss as the time began to tick on by. Shifting, (y/n) lifted her head and stared deeply into his eyes. "I thought you'd be in a coma for a long time, I'm glad to see that the doctors were wrong." 

 

  
_'A coma?'_ The young Frenchman thought, raising a brow at the beautiful girl before him. "How long was I in a coma for?" He asked, leaning his forehead against hers. "For about two weeks." 

 

Two weeks. 

 

It had been a new moon when he had been shot, so that would mean it was now a full moon. And since the annoying clock on the wall was showing to be nearly midnight, then he might be right. "I fucking love ze full and new moon." He blurted out, earning himself an odd look from (y/n). "Why?" She asked, squeaking in slight shock as Christophe suddenly pulled her roughly on top of him. 

 

"Because belle," he whispered, placing his hands on her hips as he smiled up at her softly, enjoying the soft pink that coated her cheeks. "It was on ze full moon zat we first met." 

 

Indeed, it had been a full moon back then. 

 

"Zen, we met again on ze new moon, at zat club where you sang Bella Luna." He watched as a small smile began to make it's way to her face. 

 

"We escaped from zat fucker on ze full moon, and now I have woken up to such a beautiful face on ze new moon." It must be destiny, if you could even believe in that shit. Well, whatever it was, he was glad it happened. He was glad he had taken that mission, and glad that Chuck had stopped her on her way. He was happy to have saved her from him, and even more so to have the chance to speak with her back then. And now, he was grateful, grateful to be holding the beautiful woman in his arms. To be staring up into her eyes and taking in her gorgeous form, like this just as he had dreamed of doing so ever since they first met.

 

"To zink, zis was all because of ze Luna." He whispered, leaning up to plant a kiss upon her soft lips, happy to feel her kissing him back with such an intensity. After a few moments, they pulled apart, simply taking the time to stare deeply at each other. Lifting her hands, she cupped his cheeks softly, before closing her eyes to indulge in the moment. "This might be weird to say but... I love you Christophe..." 

 

 

His heart began to pound loudly against his ribcage as a warm feeling swelled up in his chest. With a soft chuckle, he pulled her down and turned to his side, moving back so that she could share his pillow. "Belle... Je t'aime, and zere is not a single, fucking zing you could do about it." (Y/n) let out a soft giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist, the young Frenchman pulled her close, taking in her soft sent as he buried his nose into her hair. She was beautiful, and now, she was his. 

 

 

After that day, the two had been inseparable. Of course, he has had a few problems with her trying to become a mercenary, but later he gave in to her and her gorgeous puppy dog eyes. Gregory had even informed him about Hank, apparently while he and (y/n) were dealing with Alonzo, he had met up with Hank and his crew. After a shoot out, Hank had been shot and injured. Of course, the bounty on his head was collected by the young blond and split between the three, (y/n) had met up with her father and had even had the pleasure of seeing her step-mother sent to jail for drug possession. 

 

Christophe never told her that he was the one who put the drugs there. 

 

Within the years, he had even introduced her to his mother, whom had taken a quick liking to her. 

 

And every night, on the full moon, the two would take time off to spend it with each other. Cuddling, kissing or simply laying under the stars to watch the moon. 

 

Yes, Christophe did become a bit of a pussy, but fuck you she was his belle and he would do anything for her. Because he loved his Luna, and if anyone questioned him, they would have a shovel up their ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm obsessed with the moon, the full moon and the new moon (not Twilight's New Moon. That was bullshit, to this day I still don't understand why girls like that crap.) It's just that the moon is so hypnotizing. La Luna, she is belle~ 
> 
> This is a pretty good one-shot like holy shit dude. I'm so proud of meinself -cries- guys I'm seriously. 
> 
> If you're wondering about the song the reader sang, it's called "Bella Luna." By Jason Mraz. Check it out! I'm not really the type to write the whole lyrics down. 
> 
> Anyways sorry for the long wait. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I respect everyone who takes the time to read my author's note.


	17. High School's a Bitch - Craig Tucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Requested by Çåss Änd Âleks Apprøvë Öf Thís Üserñame on Quotev. 

 

"This is madness!" 

 

"Madness? This. Is. _**South Park!"**_  


 

With a swift kick, the locker door sounded loudly around them as the door began to swing itself open. 

 

Blinking in shock, blue eyes turned to stare at the girl in disbelief. (Y/n) simply chuckled as she turned towards the blond, a victorious smirk placed permanently upon her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

"Uh, I believe you now owe me ten bucks." She jested, tilting her head towards the locker door. 

 

Kenny couldn't help but growl under his breath as he shoved his hands into his pocket, taking out a crumpled up ten dollar bill. "Here." 

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but let out a happy laugh, before moving to wrap her arms around the young blond's neck. "Dude, you know you don't seriously have to give me your money." 

 

"I do, now take my ten dollars and spread them gorgeous legs of yours." He jested, laughing harder when (y/n) punched his arm playfully. 

 

"Bitch I ain't no hooker!" She exclaimed, laughing along with the blond. Kenny pocketed his money and wrapped his arm around (y/n)'s shoulders, leading her out of the empty halls of South Park high. 

 

"We still on for tonight?" He asked, his voice muffled by his orange parka. 

 

"Oh definitely, it's not everyday they have that Terrence and Phillip murder marathon." 

 

As the two walked away, blue eyes watched from the corner in slight jealousy. He had no right to be jealous of course, yet he couldn't help it. 

 

He couldn't help how he felt, he couldn't help the rage that bubbled up in him as he watched the blond act overly friendly with her. The way he joked around with her freely, the way he was able to touch her without getting elbowed in the stomach and the way she laughed and smiled along with him. 

 

It just wasn't fair. 

 

But he couldn't do much about it. 

 

Heaving a sigh, the tall, raven haired teen turned on his heel and walked away; hands stuffed in his pocket as he made his way down the exit on the other side of the hall. His face was emotionless as always, but his eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions. 

 

Nevertheless, he kept on walking, ignoring the ache in his chest and the rage that ran through his veins. 

 

It was time for him to forget.  Forget her and just, walk away. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're still coming to my party right?" Bebe asked, giggling as she twirled a small strand of her blonde locks between her fingers. 

 

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." Clyde responded, giving her a charming smile as he leaned against his locker. He crossed his arms and took in his girlfriend's giggles. 

 

Token, Tweek and Craig stood off to the side, ignoring their friend as he flirted with the blonde like he normally would. "So!" Token began, turning to face the other two with a small smile on his lips, "you two going to that party?" 

 

Tweek twitch a bit before nodding, "ack! Yeah, my girlfriend was invited s-so I thought I'd go too." He muttered, looking down at his hands with a soft smile. Token couldn't help but chuckle at his actions, ever since Tweek got a new girlfriend, he's been drinking less coffee and his twitching was almost gone completely. 

 

Turning his head, he looked towards Craig and frowned. The taller teen was leaning his back against the locker as always, hand stuffed in his pocket with no emotion on his face. Yet his attention was drawn to one person. 

 

(Y/n) (l/n). 

 

She was the pretty one who liked to hang out with Stan and his friends. Her luscious (h/c) locks bounced as she laughed, playfully hitting Kenny's arm. Those two were really close, and Kenny treated her like a princess. He was always by her side and always gave her hugs and soft pecks on her cheek.

 

Token watched the expression on Craig's face change a bit as he watched the pretty teen get into a small, playful fight with her blond friend. His lip twitched downwards into a small frown, and his eye's glowed with hatred as he glared. 

 

It was then that Token sighed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest at his friend's behaviour. "Man Craig, you have it bad for her." He commented, observing the way Craig's face immediately went back to being completely emotionless. Blinking, the raven haired teen turned to face his friend. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

 

"I'm talking about (y/n)." Token pointed out, as he jabbed his thumb in (y/n)'s direction. 

 

Currently, (y/n) had Kyle in a playful headlock as the two laughed. The sound of their laughter reached their ears, Craig's eye began to twitch at the sound. 

 

"Gah! You totally want her!" Tweek added, jittering a bit as he allowed his gaze to travel to the pretty teen. 

 

"I don't know what you mean, I don't want anybody." The young, raven haired teen denied, turning to lean his head back against the cool locker door. 

 

The two knew that Craig had a crush on (y/n). It didn't take a genius to realize it since it was as obvious as the fat on Cartman's body in forth grade. Token and Tweek watched as Craig's icy blue eyes moved to gaze at (y/n), "dude, what are you looking at?" Clyde suddenly asked, interested in their friend's love life. 

 

"Nothing." With that, Craig closed his eyes and stood still, lost in his own thoughts as he tuned out the world around him. 

 

With his sudden change, Clyde turned to the others; eyebrow raised in confusion with a slight frown on his face. "What's wrong with him?" 

 

"Ack! N-nothing, it's just a girl issue." Tweek muttered, turning to gaze back at (y/n). 

 

She was a great friend of theirs, hanging out with them from time to time, but sometimes it seemed as though she was making sure to steer clear of Craig. No one knew why, but something happened between the two a few years back. They were close friends who did a lot together, but one weekend, they returned to school and did not say a single word to each other. 

 

Every once in a while, Craig would glance at her, sometimes for long periods of time and than his mood would change. He would turn out to be angry or sad, not wanting anyone near him and spending all his time alone. The others had tried to ask him what happened, but he stayed quiet. When they had asked (y/n) about it, she'd tell them that it was none of their business. 

 

What was done, was done. 

 

"Oh (y/n)!" Bebe suddenly screamed, causing the others -excluding Craig- to stare at her in shock. Ignoring their glances, the young blonde ran her way towards the other side of the hall where (y/n) was riding on Cartman's back, in an attempt to strangle him in a playful manner. 

 

"Anyways," Clyde mumbled, shaking his head and trying to change the subject. "You guys going to Bebe's party this weekend?" Bebe always threw a party every two months, it was the only time when her parents were too busy working for her to do so. She would invited everyone in school and make sure they were there to talk about it come Monday morning. 

 

Popularity, something she wanted to keep until she finished her schooling. 

 

"Yeah, me and Nichole are going together." Token replied, giving the brunet a small nod. "Ack, I'll be there too! My girlfriend's good friends with Bebe anyways." With a smile plastered upon his face, the young brunet turned to face his last friend, "Craig are-" 

 

"No." 

 

Craig never went to Bebe's parties, he would often stay at home with his pet guinea pig, Stripe the second, and just do nothing but watch TV. He would often say that parties weren't his thing, and he never really saw a point in going. 

 

"But, you have to go this time!" Clyde pleaded, staring at him with a small look of determination. 

 

"No." The young teen responded, closing his eyes to think. 

 

"Why won't you go Craig?" Token asked. He too, wanted to know. His friend hasn't been the same since he and (y/n) started avoiding each other in seventh grade. That was three years ago, whatever had happened with the two must of been bad if it changed him completely. 

 

"I don't see a reason for me to go." He muttered. 

 

Suddenly, Bebe squealed loudly and ran down the halls towards her locker, only turning around to give (y/n) a short wave. "Thanks for agreeing (y/n)! I'll see you at the party tomorrow!" 

 

The others noticed Craig's whole body tense up. Within a minute, he pushed himself off of the lockers and stood, staring up straight ahead as he started walking down the halls and away from his friends. "Guess I'm going to that party..." He mumbled to himself, ignoring the look of confusion that crossed his friends' faces. 

 

The other three stared at his fleeting body as it walked away, before making a swift turn and disappearing around the corner. 

 

It was odd, he normally wouldn't go no matter what anyone said. But as soon as (y/n) is said to be going, he's willing to head to that party no questions asked. "He totally wants her." Token commented, after a moment of silence between them. Clyde and Tweek simply nodded in agreement. 

 

Craig Tucker totally had it hard for (y/n) (l/n). 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The party was boring, in Craig's eyes that is. 

 

Teens from their school all chatted and danced, drinking the punch as they flirted with someone and got themselves drunk. 

 

The young, raven haired teen was sitting down on Bebe's couch, his drink sitting on the side table untouched as he glanced around with his chin resting on his palm. He wasn't going to drink anything, it was obvious that every drinkable liquid in the house -other than water- was spiked. His eyes searched the room as he looked for her, trying to find that beautiful mop of (h/c) hair that he secretly adored through the crowed. 

 

He had seen Kenny a while back, but the blond was too busy chasing girls around to be with (y/n). He couldn't help but grit his teeth in slight rage as he saw the blond making out with Tammy, one of the biggest whores in South Park high; only a year older than them. He was supposed to be near (y/n) like he always was, taking care of her like a good boyfriend. 

 

But no, he was trying to get into that whore's pants. Which, quite frankly, won't take him long. 

 

The couch suddenly began to sink next to him, as Craig tore his eyes away from Kenny to glance at the sudden intruder. 

 

It was Heidi.

 

Everyone in school knew how big of a crush Heidi had on Craig, even Craig knew. But he didn't care, he only had eyes for one girl and will only ever have eyes for her. 

 

Clearing her throat, Heidi turned to stare at him, shy smile on her lips as she sat up straight. Her pale green dress crumpling under her fisting palms as one of the straps fell off of her shoulder. 

 

Was she supposed to be cute? 

 

"Hey Craig." She greeted, batting her eyes at him in a failed attempt to act coy. 

 

Craig glanced at her from the side, giving her a slight frown as he lifted his hand to flip her off. He didn't have time to chit chat with her, he needed to see (y/n). 

 

"Um, Craig?" She began, making small talk with him as she shifted closer. Her perfume mixed with alcohol burned his nostrils the closer she got, and it was utterly disgusting. 

 

Not that he would show it. 

 

The young, raven haired teen tuned her out as he turned to glance around the room once more. The only reason he came to the boring party was for (y/n). He wanted to make sure she was alright, because knowing Kenny; he would be too busy following other girls than taking care of her. 

 

And he had been right. 

 

Doing one last sweep of the room, his eyes landed upon something in the kitchen that caught his attention. 

 

(H/c) hair. 

 

Turning his head to look towards the kitchen, Craig's eyes grew wide at the sight. A passed out (y/n) was over the shoulder of Josh, one of the biggest man-whores in the whole school aside from Kenny. He watched as Josh began to take (y/n) upstairs to where the bedrooms were, and he didn't need to follow them to know what the other boy had in mind. 

 

Gritting his teeth, Craig immediately stood and began to follow the other boy. 

 

"-So I was wondering if we could- huh? Craig where are you going?!" Heidi called out, watching as the boy she had a crush on walked away from her.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Upstairs, Josh had placed (y/n)'s body down onto the bed gently. He gazed down at her with lust-filled eyes, leaning over to plant sloppy kisses on her neck; his hands roaming her body. 

 

(Y/n) stared up at the ceiling in confusion, blinking slowly as she tried to comprehend what was going on around her. The room was spinning and her vision would blur in and out at the most random time. 

 

She didn't know what was going on or who was touching her, who was she with anyways? It couldn't be Kenny, he was touchy feely with her all the time but never this weird. Cartman? No Cartman hated touching any girl, besides he only touches his girlfriend this way. 

 

How he had a girlfriend no one had the slightest clue, but she was a tough one who could handle him and he was helplessly in love with her.

 

Kyle? No Kyle had a crush on that girl, what's her name? (Y/n)'s only ever heard of her. She's the sweet one who's friends with his cousin, Kyle.

 

Stan? No he was having girl issues. Too busy trying to figure out if he should stay with Wendy or date that other girl, his tutor. 

 

Josh watched as (y/n) blinked up at him in confusion, her drunken gaze only turned him on even more as she gave him a come-hither look. Or at least, he thought she was giving him that look. 

 

He let his hands slid inside her shirt, ready to grope her nice chest until the door slammed open. Before he knew what was happening, he was thrown to the floor roughly. He sat there for a few minutes in shock, before shaking his head and glancing up at the intruder. He met with two, icy blue orbs that glared down at him harshly. 

 

Craig Tucker. 

 

"Hey dick fuck!" He growled, staring up at the emotionless face of the other teen who stood above him. "Get your own puntang! Can't ya see I'm about to pound (l/n) onto the sheets?" 

 

Wrong thing to say. 

 

Craig's face suddenly twisted into that of rage, as the young teen reached over and grip the front of Josh's shirt tightly. Face to face with him, Craig bared his teeth at the frightened teen below him as though he were an angry dog growling at him for touching his property. 

 

"You listen here and you listen good you son of a bitch." He growled, tightening his grip on Josh's shirt; his knuckles turning white as he pulled the other so close their noses nearly touched. "If I _**EVER**_ see you near (y/n), or even touching her the way you did tonight. I will rip off your balls and shove them so far up your ass your eyes will pop out of their fucking socket." Josh swallowed loudly at the threat. Craig was the stoic, quiet type, but piss him off just right and he will probably kill you without a second thought. 

 

The young teen may have pissed his pants from slight fright.

 

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked, raising a brow at him expectedly. 

 

When the smaller teen simply nodded, Craig scoffed and dropped him to the ground without a moment's hesitation. Turning, he walked up to the bed and frowned. He watched as the girl of his dreams laid there, shirt lifted up just below her breast as she looked up at the ceiling in a drunken gaze. Lifting a hand he unzipped his black jacket and shrugged it off, reaching over to pull (y/n) up onto a sitting position as he placed the jacket on her shoulders. Pulling her shirt down to cover her once exposed stomach, he hooked his left arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style. 

 

"Y-yo T-Tucker," Josh stuttered, lifting his hands up as though to surrender. "I-I didn't know sh-she was your girl! I swear!" 

 

Craig stared at him for a moment, and began to think. (Y/n) might never trust another guy again if she knew what almost happened that night. If he hadn't gotten there on time, Josh would have gotten so far as to- 

 

Without finishing his thought, the young teen lifted his foot and kicked Josh square in the jaw. His face twisted into that of rage as he watched the younger male grip his jaw, groaning and whimpering in pain as he rolled from side to side. Holding (y/n) as best he could, he lifted his middle finger and flipped the whimpering teen off, before turning to walk out of the room, beautiful girl in his arms. 

 

"C-Craig?" Heidi asked, standing by the door with a look of shock and sadness written across it. The raven haired teen simply walked passed her and began to make his way downstairs, where the rest of the party guests were. As he skillfully dodged all the partygoers, he quickly made his way towards the door. He needed to get her home, but she lived pretty damn far, his house was closest so he'll take her there. 

 

Right as the young teen was about to open the door as best as he could, a hand reached out and gripped his sleeve, pulling him back a bit. Letting out a soft grunt in annoyance, Craig turned his head to gaze over his shoulder. He met with Heidi's dull grey eyes as she panted, staring up at him in confusion. "Craig, where are you going? What's wrong with (y/n)?" 

 

Really? Was she so stupid that she didn't notice what had happened upstairs? Wait, why was she following him in the first place? 

 

Craig simply blinked at her, his regular, stoic face staring down at her for a moment before moving his hand to flip her off. Turning his back to her, he successfully opened the door and walked out. "Craig!" Heidi called out, walking up with him. "Where are you going?" 

 

Stirring in his arms, (y/n) let out a tired groan and leaned her head down onto his shoulder. Stopping in his tracks, the young teen gazed down at her, watching as she clung to him. She whimpered softly, shivering a bit from the cold air outside that blew outside. Leaning down, he placed his forehead against hers softly. 

 

He missed this. 

 

He missed doing these kinds of things, being able to hold her close and feel her warmth. The soft touch of her skin, her perfume and having her cling to him. 

 

He really did fuck up in the past, didn't he.

 

"Craig?" Heidi asked, raising a brow at the male before her; watching as he readjusted (y/n) in his arms. Without turning to glance behind him, he started walking, ignoring the way Heidi called out his name as he walked the dark streets of his home town. 

 

He didn't have time to bother with her. Right now, he needed to take care of (y/n). 

 

"...Craig..." She mumbled, burying her face in the nape of his neck as she slept. 

 

Yeah, right now she needed him. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Arriving home, the young teen kicked his shoes off and laid (y/n) down upon his couch gently. He was grateful that his parents had gone to visit his grandparents and that his little sister Ruby had gone with them. 

 

Turning the lights on in his living room, he took off his hat and sighed. Despite it all, he was glad he had gone to that party. Kenny wouldn't have gotten to (y/n) on time, and Josh would have- 

 

The young teen gripped his old blue hat tightly in his hands, his knuckles turning white as he gritted his teeth. The mere thought of her with another man in such a situation made his blood boil with jealousy. He knew she wasn't like that, she was never like the other sluts in South Park, opening their legs every now and then if you were cute enough or if you bought them stuff. 

 

(Y/n) had self respect, unlike them. She was strong and courageous, playful and immature. She was everything that he wanted in a girlfriend, in a future wife. 

 

She was everything he had and lost. 

 

Heaving a sigh, he loosened his grip on his hat and turned around towards the couch. There she laid, hands close to her chest as she slept, her chest rising up and down slowly with each breath she took. Walking closer, the young male sat himself down next to her softly and leaned in. He took in all of her, her perfect face, her luscious (h/c).

 

"(Y/n)..." He whispered, leaning down closer until their noses brushed against each other. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed in slowly. 

 

One kiss. 

 

He could lean in and steal one kiss, she would never know. Leaning in closer, the young male lifted a hand to cup her cheek softly; rubbing his thumb against it in a loving manner. Closing his eyes, he brushed their lips together as gently as he possibly could. 

 

_"If you didn't want me in the first place... Why ask me out and then hurt me like this Craig?"_

 

Those words rang loudly in his mind, causing him to freeze in place. Slowly opening his eyes, he stared down at her sleeping face. What was he doing? He couldn't just kiss a girl who's heart he had broken, a girl who he hasn't even tried to get back with or gotten over. 

 

A girl who he was still in love with. 

 

Heaving a quiet sigh, Craig pushed himself off of her and sat up straight. He shouldn't be doing this to her, to himself. He should have brought her to her home, left her there and probably gone back to the party. Maybe if he went out with that Heidi girl he would forget all about (y/n), a little stress reliever is good every once in a while. Heidi was rumoured to spread her legs faster then a penny could hit the ground. 

 

' _But then I'd be making a bad impression again,_ ' he thought, burying his face in his hands. ' _It's bad enough she already avoids me, the last thing I need is to make her think less of me even more_.' 

 

Shuffling behind him made him tense up, as (y/n) rolled over. Reaching out, her soft hands gripped the back of his shirt gently. "Goddamn it... Kenny..." She mumbled, before her hand went limp, falling next to her as she continued to sleep peacefully.

 

That's right. 

 

She no longer belonged to him, she was Kenny's now. She did everything with him, and the two were always holding hands or laughing together. She was happy with Kenny. 

 

' _Even if that blond idiot couldn't even take care of her at the party_.' He thought, thinking back to the party. Kenny was probably already fucking Tammy, especially since that girl liked getting laid. She was everyone's booty call.

 

Craig couldn't help but fist his hands at the thought. Kenny was supposed to be there for her, care for her and make sure she was loved and safe. ' _That dumbass was too busy chasing Tammy around and fucking her... Cheating on (y/n)_.' 

 

Turning his head, he gazed down at the beautiful girl, frown in place as he lifted a hand to brush his fingers gently across her cheek. "If you knew how much I still care... Would you leave him for me?" He whispered, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh. He already knew the answer to that question, even if he asked her a millions times in different situations. 

 

She would never return to him, no matter how many years passed between them. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Something soft began to brush against her cheek, a sort of ticklish like sensation began to take over as the softness began to move to her neck. 

 

It was warm, whatever it was. 

 

She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at the sensation, as the soft thing began to wiggle itself on the nape of her neck. Suddenly, she was being nibbled there softly. Normally, a girl would sit up immediately and scream at whoever it was that had been touching her.

 

Good thing she wasn't like normal girls, not to mention that she's lived in South Park long enough to know that shit like this happened often. 

 

Popping an eye open, she smiled at the cute, orange guinea pig with a white strip around its back and belly. "Well hello there little fluffy thing." She greeted, chuckling when the tiny pet squeaked and rubbed itself against her chin affectionately. "Aww I like you too." 

 

Shifting around a bit in bed, she made herself comfortable and lifted her hands, gently scooping up the young guinea pig and sitting up. "I'm (y/n)!" She greeted, rubbing her cheek against his sweetly. 

 

She had always loved animals, they were so cute and sweet. 

 

"He seems to like you already." 

 

Looking up, her eyes met with the figure of the one boy she's known for years now.

 

Craig Tucker. 

 

Leaning against the doorframe and looking as handsome as ever. She sent him a small smile, before turning back to the cute little guinea pig in her hands. She giggled and cooed at him, enjoying the soft feel of his fur brushing lightly against her fingers. With a soft squeak the guinea pig wiggled in her hands and moved in closer, wanting more affection from the pretty girl holding him. 

 

"His name is Stripe the second." Craig muttered, pulling himself away from the door frame and walking into the bedroom. From the corner of her eye, she took in his form. His raven locks were dripping with water, a towel draped around his neck as he gently wiped his hair dry. He wore a simple white t-shirt and black jogging pants, and at the moment he was putting on a pair of white socks, his face as emotionless as ever. 

 

' _He still as stoic as ever_.' She thought with a smile, turning her attention back to Stripe. He hadn't changed a bit, he was still emotionless and stoic as well as handsome. Pouting slightly, she gently stroked the guinea pig's fur softly. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as Stripe stared up at her in confusion. "I dunno dude, just a question. I mean Kenny calls me pretty all the time but... He could just be playing nice." 

 

Little did the young teen notice was the way Craig tensed at her question, gazing at her from the corner of his eyes.

 

"Hey Stripe?" She asked, smiling when the guinea pig rubbed its nose against hers in a sweet manner. "Do you know how or why I'm at your master's house?" 

 

"I brought you here last night when you passed out drunk." 

 

At that moment the young teen turned her head and stared at Craig, eyes wide in disbelief. "I... Got drunk?" She asked in confusion, frowning when the raven haired teen nodded in response. But how was that possible, she didn't have any alcohol at all, just some fruit punch. A gasp escaped her lips as she came to a sudden realization, "they spiked the fucking punch." 

 

Dispite not wanting to, Craig cracked a small smile and nodded, "that they did." He mumbled, standing up and dusting his pants. (Y/n) frowned and turned to Stripe, who stared up at her in confusion. "What? I can cuss all I need to. Besides Kenny was the one who gave me the punch." 

 

"He probably knew it was spiked," (y/n) turned towards Craig and raised a brow. "He probably spiked it himself." He grumbled, rolling his eyes to himself as he thought of said blond. Kenny was known for that sort of thing. Being a pervert, a man-whore, having an obsession with boobs and a bunch of other things. Though, that didn't make him any less likeable, he was just the go-to guy for things like that. 

 

Turning, he gazed down at her and nodded his head towards the door. "I made you breakfast, let's go before it gets cold." That being said, he walked out without another word. Closing the door behind him, he heaved a sigh and leaned against it. (Y/n) was acting different, she wasn't ignoring him or glaring at him like he would have expected her to do. 

 

Instead, she was talking to him as though they were best friends again, and what happened between them never happened at all. It was all so confusing to him, I mean, weren't girls the type to hold a grudge? 

 

"This is too complicated," the young teen mumbled, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. "She shouldn't act like this. She'll make me want to do things that I know I'll regret and I don't want her to hate me anymore." 

 

He will never understand women, they were too complicated to understand and too much work. Than again, if it was (y/n) he wouldn't mind. 

 

He just hoped he didn't make himself look stupid in front of her. She was finally talking to him, and he didn't want that to end.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After taking a quick shower, (y/n) borrowed some of Craig's clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast. The nostalgic feeling of being in his house again made her smile, memories, fun and happy memories of her time there made her sigh in content. Gazing up at the walls, she chuckled at the portraits of Craig and his sister, Ruby, on the wall. Pictures of him in forth grade when she met him, up until his teen years when he entered high school a year ago. 

 

Lifting a hand, she ran her fingers down the wall as she walked down the stairs. She missed coming over to his place and hanging out with his family. She remembered her arm wrestling matches with his father, the gossip she and his mother would exchange and even the times she and Ruby would fix each others hair and criticize all the other slutty girls in South Park. 

 

Making it to the bottom, she spotted Craig walking into the living room, lifting his gaze to meet her own. She stared deeply into those beautiful blue eyes of his, trying not to giggle at his usual emotionless face. 

 

"Morning!" She greeted, bright smile on her face as she walked up to him. He simply stared down at her, his eyes clouded with all sorts of emotions as he glanced down at her clothes. Lifting a hand, he reached out to her, his fingers brushing against her hair gently. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should touch her or not. After debating with himself, he pulled his hand back and turned around, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he continued on his way into the dining room. "Your breakfast is getting cold." He muttered. 

 

(Y/n) watched his fleeting form, frowning a little in disappointment. Lifting her hand, she gently brushed her own fingers against her hair and sighed. She wished Craig wouldn't avoid her so much, maybe he was still holding a grudge? It could be possible, Kenny held a grudge against people if they piss him off, same with Cartman. 

 

Then again, those two were weird. 

 

Shaking her head, she lowered her hand and walked into the dining room. The sweet smell of pancakes hit her nostrils, causing her to drool slightly at the tasty treat. 

 

With a smile, she walked further in and sat herself down, thanking Craig for the meal and digging in. Stripe, who had been on the table eating his own breakfast, watched as (y/n) hummed in bliss after taking a bite of Craig's fluffy pancakes. The raven haired teen stayed quiet, watching as (y/n) giggled and played a bit with Stripe, occasionally taking a bite of her breakfast. 

 

She hadn't changed much, still as beautiful as ever, probably even more so than before. 

 

Taking a bite of his own breakfast, the young teen watched in silence, admiring the way she giggled and taking advantage of being near her. This was the first time the two actually spent time together, after so long. 

 

With a small smile, the young teen ate his breakfast for once in peace. He hope that this day was long and didn't end as fast as it usually did. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  


After breakfast, the two teens washed their dishes and decided to simply spend the day lazing about. Normally (y/n) would have thanked Craig and had gone home, but she didn't feel like it. And luckily for her, the raven haired male hadn't asked her to leave. 

 

Sitting on the couch, they watched as Buddy yelled at the contestants in The Next Great Baker. She didn't know why, but watching cooking shows and such on the FoodNetwork with Craig wasn't all that weird. With someone else, it would be awkward, like Cartman. 

 

(Y/n) glanced around nervously, she wanted to find a topic to talk with Craig. But it was proving to be difficult, I mean, how do you talk with an emotionless boy who often talked to you in a monotoned voice? You need to be special that how. 

 

"Um." (Y/n) began, lifting a hand to scratch the back of her head nervously. Before she could continue, she felt a weight on her shoulder. Turning her head, she raised a brow in confusion as Craig made himself comfortable, moving in closer as he stared at the TV. 

 

Should she push him away? Or leave him there? 

 

What would a normal girl do? Probably ask him what he was doing, but she liked being near him again. It had been so long, she was going to take advantage of the situation. With a small smile, she leaned her head against his gently, giggling as his soft hair tickled her cheek. 

 

So far, this was turning out to be the best weekend ever. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As Monday morning rolled around, the young teen walked passed the large crowed of students in the front enterence. 

 

With his hands stuffed in his pocket, he ignored the glances and whispers they gave him. They don't normally talk about him, but he was too happy in the morning to care what everyone was gossiping about. 

 

Nearing his locker, he noticed his friends gathered around, chatting amongst themselves as per usual. "Hey guys." He greeted in a monotone voice, walking in between Token and Clyde. The others simply stared at him, as he unlocked his locker and began to gather all of his books for class. 

 

After a moment of silence, Token cleared his throat and placed a hand on Craig's shoulder. "Um, Craig?" He asked, "where did you go last night?" 

 

"What do you mean, I went to the party." Avoiding the question, as always. 

 

"Ack! He means last night as in when you left!" Tweek exclaimed, twitching a bit as he stared at his friends. 

 

"I went home, where else would I go." Craig responded. Finally placing the last textbook in his backpack, before closing his locker door shut. Clyde rolled his eyes, "you left with (y/n) last night. The whole school knows it Craig." At that moment, the young teen froze in place. Blank look on his face as always, he turned around to face his friends. He knew that some people would know he took (y/n) home last night, but why did they sound so concerned with it? Token gave his friend a serious look and crossed his arms. "What did you and (y/n) do last night Craig?" 

 

Said teen simply shrugged his shoulders in a lazy fashion, "we didn't do anything." 

 

"Craig this is serious," Clyde interjected, "she was drunk and you took her back to your place. Everyone is talking about it, and let's face it. Kenny is going to be **PISSED** when he finds out." Craig scoffed and adjusted his backpack over one of his shoulders. Why would Kenny bother anyways? I mean he practically abandoned (y/n) at the party, so he shouldn't act so concerned. With a small scowl on his face, the young teen stuffed his hands into his pocket and faced his friends. "I took her home and that's it. I didn't do anything to her, why would you think that?" 

 

He was bad, he knew it. Sure he had gotten in trouble for stealing a few times, and had gotten caught smoking once but he would never stoop so low as to sleep with a drunken girl against her will. 

 

Token pursed his lips and scanned his friend's features, debating whether or not to believe him. After a few moments of debating, he heaved a sigh and went with his instincts. "Alright, I believe you." Clyde frowned and stared at Craig, "than what Heidi said was a lie." 

 

Heidi? Craig raised a brow at his friends, silently asking for an answer. Tweek was the one to respond. "Ack! Heidi was spreading rumours! Sh-she was telling everyone that you took (y/n) to your place last night and probably slept with her!" 

 

Of course Heidi would do that. I mean, what else would you expect from the sluts of South Park? If they didn't like someone, or if a girl was with a guy they liked, they will immediately try to make your life as miserable as possible. 

 

Right as Craig was about to open his mouth to tell them Heidi was lying, he was then forcefully pushed against his locker. The loud 'clank!' Echoed around them as the lock dug deeply into his shoulder blade. "Argh! Oh Jesus!" Tweek cried out in shock, trembling in slight fear. Blinking away his shock, Craig looked up to meet with sky blue eyes similar to his own. 

 

"The fuck did you do to (y/n) you asshole?" A muffled voice asked him. 

 

"Whoa Kenny calm down." Clyde began, trying to pry the blond's hands off of his friend. Turning his head Kenny growled at Clyde, watching as the brunet jumped back in fright. Craig stared down at the shorter male, blank look on his face as he lifted a hand to place it over his. "Let go of me." He mumbled calmly, ignoring the glare Kenny gave him. "You. What did you do to (y/n)? Everyone knows you carried her back to your place, since she was wearing your clothes and didn't come home until the afternoon on Saturday!" 

 

True, that (y/n) didn't leave his house until later in the afternoon. Not that he minded much, since he loved having her around. Her clothes were still at his house, and she still had his sweat pants and blue shirt. 

 

Narrowing his eyes, the raven haired teen leaned down and stared deeply into the blond teen's eyes. "You better take care of (y/n) or I'm going to kick your ass." He threatened, tightening his hold on Kenny's wrist. The blond frowned and pushed him back onto the locker roughly, letting go of the front of his shirt. "Are you threatening me, asshole?" 

 

"Did it sound like I was asking you nicely?" Craig responded, straightening out the front of his shirt. The others watched along with some of the other students who had gathered around them, Kenny's friends glanced at one another, wondering if they should stop the two or not. 

 

Kenny scowled, lifting a hand in an attempt to punch Craig square in the face. Luckily, Stan was fast enough and quickly pulled him back. "Stay away from her you dick! You hurt her once, I don't want you to do it again!" 

 

Craig simply stared back at him blankly, but on the inside he felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. Yes, he knew he had hurt (y/n) in the past, but being reminded by someone like Kenny was not something he wanted. Frown in place, he leaned in and glared at the blond intensely. "If you leave her alone for even just a second, than she's mine." 

 

The others all watched in confusion, why were Kenny and Craig even fighting over a girl? Craig usually didn't fight for one, and Kenny wasn't this protective of one either if it wasn't his mother or his sister. 

 

From a corner Heidi watched the two argue back and forth, spewing insults and threats at one another while their friends held them back. She couldn't help but growl silently to herself in jealousy. Who was (y/n)? Why was she so important to Craig anyways? 

 

' _It isn't fair_ ,' she thought, fisting her hands tightly as she turned her head to glare at the lockers to her right. ' _How come she gets his attention? She's not even that popular or pretty!_ ' Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. With a smirk, Heidi hummed to herself in thought and turned around, walking down the halls with a sudden skip in her step. 

 

If she got (y/n) to back off, everything would be fine right? Every girl knows that popularity at school was everything, and (y/n) will have none of it. Not while she was around. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Home Economics. 

 

Now, why would a boy be in Home Ec? I mean, wouldn't that make him a sissy? Yes, yes it would. But sadly, high school didn't let him switch out and take shop class like he did in elementary school because it was already full, and they needed some male students in H.E to balance it out with the females. 

 

Craig heaved a sigh and glanced around the room, pursing his lips in annoyance as the teacher went on and on about the nutritional values of different meals. On the bright side, there were some kids in class that had to suffer along with him. 

 

Eric Cartman. 

 

Butters Stotch. 

 

Stan Marsh. 

 

Damien Thorn. 

 

And a bunch of other boys who do and don't fit into Home Ec. As he gazed around the room, his eyes landed on soft, (h/c) hair. 

 

(Y/n). 

 

She was also forced to take Home Ec. She wanted to take something better but you know how high school is, placing you into classes that you didn't want to be placed in. At least they weren't in Algebra 3, like Kyle. 

 

That would have been boring as hell. 

 

"-so! I will now be assigning you partners." Their teacher began, snapping Craig out of his thoughts. Turning back to face him, the young teen watched as their teacher took out a binder with all their names on it. ' _Great_ ,' he thought, frowning as their teacher began to call on some names. ' _He better not pair me up with a whiny girl who thinks she knows it all_.' 

 

Students all began to stand, each making their way towards their partners and sitting themselves down. Heidi sent him eager looks, fidgeting in her seat as she waited for the teacher to call out her name. Craig could feel her gaze on the back of his head, as though he were a piece of meat. This girl was starting to irritate him, I mean what did she want with him? It was probably obvious that he hated her but she still insisted on sending him letters every now and then, visiting his house after school sometimes and waiting by his locker after class. 

 

Maybe if he walked up to her and told her straight up that he just wasn't interested, would make her leave him alone. 

 

"-Craig Tucker and (y/n) (l/n)." 

 

The sound of a chair screeching back brought him back to earth, as he watched the girl of his dreams head over towards him. He was paired up with (y/n)? How convenient was that? As she sat down beside him, the beautiful teen sent him a sweet smile, before taking out her notebook and getting ready to write down their assignment. 

 

Craig couldn't help the small smile that made its way towards his lips, gazing down at her as she quickly wrote down the instructions. The sound of whispers suddenly caught his ears, as students all around them glanced their way. 

 

"They're partners now?"

 

"This might end badly." 

 

"But I thought she was with Kenny?" 

 

"Didn't they sleep with each other after the party on Friday?" 

 

As the whispers grew louder and louder, the young teen turned towards (y/n) with a look of concern. She seemed fine, not once paying attention to what the others were saying. 

 

That was one of the reasons that he liked her. She was amazing, not caring about what others had to say or what they thought about her. She did what made her happy, and didn't spare anyone the time of day to judge her. 

 

As though feeling his gaze, (y/n) turned her head and met blue orbs staring at her intensely. With a smile, she chuckled and turned back towards the front, paying close attention to their teacher as he spoke. Craig himself smiled a bit, before turning to rest his chin in the palm of his hand. 

 

Maybe this was a sign, a sign that meant he and (y/n) were ok now. No more worrying about the past, no more thinking of what could have been. It would be just the two of them, spending time together like always. 

 

From her seat, Heidi watched with jealous eyes as Craig glanced at (y/n) from time to time. The small smile on his handsome features made it evident that the young teen held strong feelings for her. How would she know? Because he did not smile unless he really liked something. 

 

Growling under her breath, the young teen snapped her pencil in two. ' _If (y/n) thinks she could just waltz in here and take him away,_ ' she thought viciously, ' _than that bitch is wrong_.' 

 

She knew she could get rid of (y/n) in a second, but right now, she might need help. Help from who one might think? Why, none other than her best friends. 

 

Craig was hers, he was better off with her anyways. 

 

(Y/n) was so going to pay. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

  


(Y/n) hummed as she opened her locker door, quickly gathering her things and placing them in her backpack before she arrived late. 

 

She had made plans with Craig to meet after school so that the two can head off to the library. If there's one thing she liked, it was getting her homework done so that she can laze around afterwords. 

 

Getting the last of her things, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Normally, she'd turn around to check who it was, but hearing that oh-so-familiar muffled hum from behind her; she didn't need to. "Sup Ken Ken?" She asked, fixing everything in her bag so that nothing was out of place. 

 

Kenny smiled as he watched her, chuckling at the small scowl on her face when her textbooks didn't fit in right. After a few minutes, the small smile on his face faded as he thought back to the reason why he was there in the first place. 

 

"(Y/n), we need to talk." He began, his voice muffled by the hood of his parka. 

 

"About what Ken?" She asked, paying close attention to what she was doing. 

 

Lifting his hands, he quickly took of his hood so that (y/n) could understand him better. "Listen (y/n)... I think it's better if you don't hang out with Craig." This wasn't news to her, Kenny would often act a bit overprotective. He made sure she stayed away from a lot of different guys whom he didn't trust, but she could take care of herself just fine without him. 

 

"Well, sucks to be you because I actually have to meet him in the library in a few minutes." She confessed, finally getting everything in her backpack organized and ready. The young blond frowned at her, watching as she zipped her bag close quickly. "I'll go with you than." 

 

"No thanks, I'm good on my own." She muttered. She knew Kenny was always like this, but for some reason, he sounded even more serious than his usual laid back self. Lifting her head, she stared deeply into his sky blue eyes and raised a brow in confusion. The look on his face told her he wasn't backing down, so whatever she said would be futile. "What's wrong with you Ken-" 

 

"I don't want you to be around that _fucker_." He interrupted, giving her a serious look. 

 

"Don't want me to- dude it's fine, I'll be fine so you don't have anything to worry about." She then adjusted her backpack on her shoulders, before closing her locker door. "No, it's not fine (y/n). What if he hurts you or something? How can you trust him so easily?" The young blond was grateful that the hallways had been cleared and no student was in sight, the last thing he needed was to have a crowed surrounding them. "Kenny, Craig isn't like most of the guys in school he's different." She responded, rolling her eyes at his overprotective behaviour. 

 

She loved Kenny, really she did. But sometimes he could be a bit much. 

 

"He's a guy (y/n)," he pointed out, "all guys at one point or another want something in return. He's only going to end up hurting you even more."

 

"Oh like _you're_ a saint Kenny." She mumbled, frowning up at the taller teen. She was getting irritated, there was a limit to how much someone could take another's overprotectiveness. "This isn't about me (y/n). It's about you and him and the fact that he only wants to get close to you so that he can break your heart again." He responded. 

 

With a grunt, she shook her head and turned around. She didn't feel like fighting with him, it wouldn't be worth it. Besides, she had somewhere to be and wouldn't want to waste her time there with Kenny. "Hey! Where are you going?" The young blond called out, walking up beside her to match her speed. "Leave me alone Kenny." She growled, increasing her speed. 

 

"We're not done talking (y/n)." 

 

"Yes we are so go away!" She spat through gritted teeth, walking out of the school. Students who had stayed back raised a brow at the two, wondering why they were acting so strangely when normally, they were joking around and laughing.

 

"(Y/n) I swear to god-" 

 

In that moment, (y/n) immediately stopped in her tracks. Turning around, she faced the young blond she was so close to and scowled. "Oh go die in a ditch sucking a dick or something Kenny! Leave me alone! I'm not going to stop hanging out with him just because you don't want me to!" The students all began to talk amongst themselves, watching with intrigued eyes as the two glared at each other intensely. They almost never fought, so this rare occurrence was just asking for gossip. After a moment of silence between the two, (y/n) grunted and turned on her heels, getting ready to walk away. 

 

"You think that what happened three years ago won't happen again?" 

 

His words caused her to freeze on the spot. He brought up the past, one thing he promised he'd never do. Sure, it had happened a long time ago and she had confided in him to keep it a secret. But why did he have to bring it up now of all things? A small ache hit her heart, causing the young teen to reach up and clench her shirt in slight pain. 

 

Kenny frowned, regretting his words but shaking it off quickly. This was the truth, this was reality and she shouldn't run from it. "What if he hurts you again? What if you come crying to me and he starts avoiding you? Acting like it didn't matter to him that you were broken hearted?" 

 

Was he going to far? Was this even the right thing to say? 

 

(Y/n) frowned and looked down at her shoes. She didn't dwell in the past, it was stupid to do so. Yet every time someone brought it up, it still hurt as though it had happened yesterday. ' _But, I shouldn't let Kenny's words get to me_ ,' she thought. ' _I can't look forward if I'm stuck in the past.'_  


 

Kenny stared at (y/n)'s back, wondering what she was thinking or if he had gone too far in bringing up such a painful memory. Taking a step forward, he lifted a hand and reached out for her. "(Y/n)..." He began. 

 

"That was three years ago." 

 

Her sudden words caused him to stiffen, standing on the spot in slight shock. Turning her head, (y/n) gave him a determined look from over her shoulder, staring deeply into his sky blue eyes. "The past is in the past, I need to let it go and just move on." That being said, the young teen walked forward and continued on her way. 

 

"Oh, and Kenny?" She suddenly asked, stopping enough to send the blond a small smile, "if he _does_ try anything, I'll just kick his ass." 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

"I think we should go with the cheesecake brownies." (Y/n) suggested, gazing down at the recipe book that rested upon the table. 

 

Currently, Craig and (y/n) were deciding on what to bake for their project, their Home Ec teacher wanted to test their skills in baking as a pair. "That sounds complicated." He mumbled, not actually paying attention. He would let her do whatever she wanted to, and of course, he would help her bake it with no problem. With his cheek resting at the palm of his hand, the young teen gazed at the beautiful girl beside him with a soft smile gracing his lips. He knew he should be working, trying to figure out what they should bake for their assignment and all, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

 

The way her hair framed her perfect face, her eyes shining brightly every time she saw something that interested her, and that sweet and soothing voice that he could spend hours listening to. 

 

He just felt so at ease, being next to her. "Alright than, how about some regular chocolate swirl cupcakes?" She asked, turning her attention towards him. With a soft hum, he shook his head. "Too simple." 

 

Craig Tucker, the boy of few words.

 

"Alrighty than, chocolate brownies with fudge filling. Not too simple and not too complicated, right?" She asked, tilting her head to the side with her eyebrow raised high in the air. 

 

"Alright." He agreed, chuckling softly as she uttered a soft 'yay' under her breath. 

 

He watched as she quickly wrote down the recipe, looking at the picture of the brownies in the book with a look of determination gracing her beautiful face. What was it about this one girl that made his heart feel weird? Three years have passed, and yet, he still felt that strong attraction to her. 

 

He remembered how it started out, they became fast friends at first, always hanging out with one another and giving each other advice every now and then. They would visit each other's homes and quickly become apart of the family. (Y/n) got along with his sister Ruby, talking about girly things and watching movies together. And he would get along with her older brother Yami, playing scary video games and play wrestling. 

 

Within a short amount of time his feelings for her grew into more of that than just friends. It was a crush at first, but than he wanted more. 

 

And he had gotten it. 

 

But being reckless, he had also lost it. 

 

His eyes suddenly lingered towards (y/n)'s soft looking lips, they were moving; she was taking to him. He knew he should have been paying attention, but he just couldn't help himself. 

 

"-to your house to bake them since my brother will eat them all. Right Craig?" She asked, turning her head to face him. He hummed in response, slowly leaning in towards her. She should have moved away, or at least turned her head. But his eyes captivated her, the beautiful icy blue that she has loved all these years kept her frozen in place. He leaned in closer, their noses touching lightly as the young teen lifted his hand. Slowly, he cupped her chin, pulling it upward gently as he leaned in closer. 

 

Within seconds, he closed the distance between them, connecting their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened at first, before slowly closing, feeling the warmth of his lips moving against her own in sync. 

 

He missed this, the sweet taste of her lips against his. 

 

And it was right then and there that the young male realized, that not much had changed between them. It was as though, all was well again and they were alright. 

 

' _It's official_ ,' he thought, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. ' _I will get back with (y/n) if it's the last thing I do.'_  


 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The cold wind blew past him as he walked down the chilly streets of South Park, snow falling softly as citizens all around him chatted with their neighbours and friends. 

 

The kiss in the library with (y/n) was all the young teen could think about, a thought that played back over and over again in his mind. 

 

A ghost of a smile hovered over his lips as he thought back on it, the feel of her close to him, and the way she had actually returned the kiss. It made him so happy to know that she didn't push him away, when she had so many chances to do so. Could it mean that she was ok with it? That she may possibly want to get back with him and forget their past together? 

 

He sure hoped so, he was getting pretty tired of seeing Kenny cling to her twenty-four/seven. 

 

As he walked down the side walk with his hands stuffed in his pocket, he hummed along to the music that blasted through his headphones. Hood in place, the young teen skillfully swerved through strolling pedestrians as he made his way home. 

 

Suddenly, from out of the alley, jumped out Kenny. Craig stopped in his tracks, staring blankly at the blue eyes that glared back at him. Hands fisted tightly to his side, the young blond stood his ground and scowled at the raven haired teen before him. The two stood there in silence, alone on the sidewalks as try stared each other down, each on guard just in case the other tried something stupid. Craig watched as Kenny lifted his hand, pointing towards his left ear. 

 

With a sigh, the young teen reached up and pulled his headphones off. He quickly turned off the music and pocketed the headphones, before glancing back at the young blond. 

 

Frown in place, he took a step closer and stood face to face with Craig. 

 

"We need to talk _fucker_." 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) hummed as she washed her hands in the washroom's sink. Now, why would someone be using the school's washroom this early in the morning? 

 

Because some idiot thought it'd be smart to coat her locker with something sticky, causing her hands to feel gross the moment her fingers had reached for her lock. But other than that, nothing had dampened her mood that morning as she hummed happily to herself. 

 

All the young girl could think about was that kiss she had shared with Craig at the library, the way it just seemed so perfect. 

 

She actually never intended to do anything other than their assignment, it just happened. Not that she regretted it, who would? 

 

A small smile graced her face as she thought back to the way he held her close, almost as if they were fine again. 

 

Unbeknownst to her, the washroom door opened and in walked the most troubling girl in all of South Park. 

 

The next thing (y/n) knew, she was forcefully pushed away from the sink and onto the walls. With a frown, she gazed up and stared at angry grey eyes that frowned back at her. "Who the hell are you?" She asked, tilting her in confusion. 

 

Heidi growled and glared at the young (h/c) haired girl. What did Craig see in her? She was so plain, so normal with nothing special about her. Besides, she already had that poor blond kid, Kenny. She doesn't deserve a hottie like Craig. "I'm Heidi, and I'm just here to let you know to stay away from my man." 

 

(Y/n) stared blankly at her, ' _is she being serious?_ ' She thought, ' _what the actual fuck?_ ' Pursing her lips in a tight, thin line, the young teen stared at the brunet before her. "Bitch are you being real?" She watched as the girl stared back at her, flabbergasted by her response. "What the hell do you think this is? Some kind of high school movie? This ain't no _'John Tucker Must Die_ ' bullshit." (Y/n) would ramble on and on about it, but decided she had better things to worry about.

 

She just could not believe a girl had literally tried to corner her in the bathroom, and try to threaten her over a guy. What was this nonsense? 

 

Finally shaking out of her disbelief, the young brunet gritted her teeth and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't try to change the subject!" She argued. With a smug smile, (y/n) gazed away from her and shrugged her shoulders, "I was just being honest." 

 

"Whatever. Just back off and stop being around Craig, and I won't hurt you." She began, flicking her hair back like any typical high school girl would. 

 

In a movie. 

 

"Listen Hanky-"

 

"Heidi-" 

 

"Hermes. I don't know if you've noticed or not but, this is reality." She told her, waving her arms around her aimlessly, as thought trying to prove her point. "This isn't some kind of teen movie, if you want Craig than go and ask him out. Don't come straight to me just because I hang out with him or because I'm partners with him for an assignment." That being said, (y/n) dusted her hands clean and walked back towards the sink. Picking up her backpack, she adjusted the strap over her shoulder and walked towards the door. 

 

Heidi growled behind her, stomping her foot onto the ground loudly as she stared at (y/n)'a back. "If I catch you near him again, I'm going to kick your ass!" 

 

Without looking back, the young (h/c) haired teen chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing, anything that makes the little movie star happy." Opening the washroom door, she lifted her hand and waved at her aimlessly, "later Hayday!" 

 

As the door closed behind her, she could hear the loud, annoyed grunts the other girl made. 

 

"IT'S _**HEIDI!"**_  


 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Craig dodged each and every annoying student in his way that morning, as he headed straight for his locker. 

 

As per usual, his friends were there, laughing at something they probably thought was funny. With his hands in his pocket, the young teen walked up to them without uttering a single word. 

 

"-yeah man I'm telling you it was hilarious! That dumb ass got trolled so badly." Clyde described, laughing along with his friends. Looking up Token noticed Craig heading towards them, turning to greet him, he froze on his spot and stared intensely at his friend. "What happened to your eye man?" He asked, causing the other two to turn towards their friend. 

 

Craig frowned and tried to ignore the three, heading towards his locker and opening it like he would any other day. "Nothing happened." He mumbled. 

 

Suddenly, a hand shot out and gripped his chin. Turning his head, he stared back blankly at Clyde, who stared at his face in disbelief. "How did you get a black eye? Was it (y/n)? It was (y/n) wasn't it. Was it really her? It was her right? Or wasn't it?" Lifting his hand, the young teen slapped Clyde's hand away and turned back towards his locker. "It was Kenny." He grumbled, finally unlocking his locker and taking out his books. 

 

The two had an argument the other day, and it did not end well. Kenny had threatened to hurt him if he went anywhere near (y/n), and of course, Craig refused. He wasn't going to give her up, not for Kenny nor for anyone else. He had spent three years regretting his decisions on not apologizing or even being able to talk with her again, now that he had the opportunity, he wasn't going to let the blond asshole stop him. 

 

From the corner of his eyes he saw said blond walking towards his locker, where his friends and (y/n) stood chatting with one another. Craig may have gotten a black eye, but Kenny in return received a bruised cheek and a busted lip. 

 

"Gah! W-what did you do to piss him off?" Tweek asked. Turning his head he faced his twitching blond friend and shrugged his shoulders in a lazy fashion, "he doesn't want me around (y/n). But I'm thinking of getting back with her." He didn't mean to add in the last part out loud, but right now he didn't really care. 

 

The other three stood there in silence, watching as their injured friend took out the textbooks he needed for class. This was the first time Craig has ever gotten into a fight since seventh grade, when that one kid started insulting his guinea pig two days after it passed away. Sending each other a quick glance, they nodded to themselves, all in a silent agreement before turning back towards their stoic friend. 

 

"Alright than," Token began, grabbing the raven haired teens attention. "We'll help you if you need it." 

 

"Yeah!" Tweek exclaimed, jittering a bit in excitement as he sent Craig a shaky smile. "J-just call for us if you need anything!" 

 

With a swift nod, Craig turned back towards his backpack, giving his friends his back. He didn't want to show it, but he was actually really happy to hear that they would help him if he asked. With a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips, the young teen quickly closed his locker and placed on his backpack. "Let's go before we get in trouble." He muttered, heading down the halls with his friends towards his first period class. 

 

He just hoped he would get to spend time with (y/n) without any interference. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  


With a sigh, (y/n) watched as Kenny and the rest of his teammates all practice out in the football field. The young girl was asked by the blond -more like ordered- to sit on the bleachers and wait for him. She would have said no since she was still annoyed with him, but the teen knew her one true weakness. 

 

Terrence and Phillip autographed T-shirt. 

 

How he had gotten it, she will never know, but she wanted it oh-so-badly. So with a pout on her face, she agreed, and here she was. With her chin rested on her open palm, she watched with a bored expression as Kenny ran across the field to capture the ball. 

 

American Football, uber boring game to those who aren't interested in the sport. 

 

"Go go South Park go go go! Catch that ball and show us more!" 

 

Off to the side (y/n) watched as the cheerleaders practiced, their Pom-poms waving about while they jumped and screamed at the top of their lungs. She didn't have any problems with any of the cheerleaders, she just hated their stupid and unimaginative chants, high-pitched voices and un-amusing tricks. 

 

"Boring isn't it." 

 

(Y/n) couldn't help the soft squeak that escaped her lips in fright. Turning her head she met with icy blue eyes, staring down at her with a soft glint of amusement in them. "Goddamn it Craig," she muttered, lifting a hand to clench her chest and calm her racing heart. "You scared me shitless." A soft chuckle escaped his lips, with his hands stuffed in his pocket, the ravenett jumped down from one of the seats and plopped himself next to her. "So easy to scare." He mumbled, a small smile gracing his lips when he felt her punch his shoulder playfully. "Shut up, what are you doing here anyways?" She asked, before giving him a taunting smile, "could it be... You have a girl you like as a cheerleader?" 

 

Rolling his eyes, the young male shook his head. "I came to bother you, maybe even piss of McCormick." A man of few words, Craig Tucker. His answers were as short as ever, not that (y/n) minded, she knew he was never the talkative type like Kenny but she guessed that was what she liked best about him. Pursing her lips into a thin line, (y/n) hummed softly, "he gave you that black eye didn't he." 

 

She didn't need an answer, noticing the way he tensed up was more than enough to tell her she was right. "It's nothing." He responded, his face blank as he stared straight ahead. ' _He probably returned the favour by giving Kenny that busted lip_.' She thought, not in the least bit worried. Besides, Kenny probably provoked it.

 

"Hey," she suddenly asked, realizing something. "How come you're here with me instead of down there with the others practicing?" 

 

Craig turned his head to stare at her for a moment, pursing his lips into a thin line as he debated on whether or not to tell her the truth. "I don't want to waste my time practicing with them, Stan would only be destructed by his thoughts, Kyle would throw too hard because he's angry. Cartman would be looking anxiously at his bag, and Kenny is too busy eyeing down the cheerleaders." 

 

(Y/n) blinked, before turning to stare at her friends from the bleachers. Cartman's eyes would glance toward his cell in his duffle bag every now and then, and Kyle was tackling the dummies a bit too hard. She also noticed that Stan looked confused and was having an inner debate while Kenny waved, winked and whistled to the cheerleaders every five minutes. "Wow." She whispered, hearing Craig chuckle next to her. 

 

"And it all has to do with a girl." 

 

She hummed at his comment, before glancing up at the cloudless sky in thought. "Do you ever get distracted like that by a girl?" Before she knew it, the words had already left her lips. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, it was just a simple thought and nothing more. Blushing lightly in embarrassment, she turned to the ravenett and began to flail her arms a bit in slight panic. "N-not that I'm judging you or anything! I-I-I mean sure y-" 

 

"I have." 

 

(Y/n)'s words were suddenly stuck in her throat, his words had caught her off guard. Her (e/c) eyes watched as Craig stared down at his football buddies, eyes filled with different emotions as his face remained blank. "One girl, I've only ever been distracted by one girl in my life." 

 

' _So even someone like Craig tucker can get like that? That's new_.' She thought, blinking at him in confusion. The two stayed there in silence, a wind blowing past them as they stared off into space, lost in their own world. Before she knew it, she felt a small weight on her lap. Glancing down she was shocked to find Craig laying there comfortably, his eyes closed as though he were slowly falling asleep. 

 

"Craig," she asked softly, reaching down to brush away his bangs. "Are you tired?" She didn't need to ask, his even breathing told her that he was already falling into a small nap. With a smile, she gently adjusted his head on her lap and allowed him to sleep there. 

 

The air around them was calm and comfortable, as she stared down at the handsome teen's features. Slowly, she ran her hand down his smooth cheeks, watching as his lips twitched into a soft smile. Reaching up, his hand held hers in place, as he nuzzled onto her palm. 

 

"If I could get back together with (y/n)," he mumbled, yawning before slowly drifting off to sleep. "... I would be sooo happy..." 

 

From the playing field below, Kenny watched the scene between the two unfold as (y/n) stared down at Craig's face with a blush on her cheeks. "Hey guys," he muttered, capturing his three friend's attention. "I need your advice, how do I get (y/n) to stay away from Craig?" 

 

The three stopped what they were doing and glanced at him, they followed their blond friend's gaze and watched as (y/n) pulled off Craig's hat in order to play with his hair. "I think you should just let them be," Kyle suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean she's happy right? If she likes him and he likes her than just let them get together." 

 

"Yeah dumbass," Cartman added, "you can always fuck Craig up if he does something to her, he's a pussy anyways." 

 

"She can also kick his ass if he does something too remember?" Stan interjected, "I mean she's not in middle school anymore, remember how she fucked up Quinn Mitchell's face that one time?" 

 

Kenny ignored the other three as they began chatting about things from the past, he knew his friends would never give him shit advice. Especially since most of the time they were right, especially Cartman and Kyle. If Kenny had listened to Cartman that one time about Tammy's dirty mouth, he probably wouldn't have died of a blow job. And Kyle was smart, he knew when to get involved and when to just stay out of it. 

 

He didn't trust Stan too much when it came to relationships, no one did. Everyone in school knew that Stan Marsh was what (y/n)'s older brother would call, a 'love retard'. 

 

Shaking his head he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands, the last thing he needed was to see (y/n) in tears again. That was not something he wanted to be repeated, he loved her too much for that shit to happen again. 

 

Meanwhile on the other end of the field, Heidi gritted her teeth as her fellow cheerleaders chatted amongst themselves, all congratulating one another on a good practice. "What's wrong Heidi?" One of the cheerleaders asked, following her gaze towards the two sitting on the bleachers. 

 

"It's that (y/n) bitch," the brunette growled, "she's trying to get with Craig." 

 

All her friends knew that she wanted to get with Craig. Suddenly, all the cheerleaders had turned to her and began to talk amongst themselves, each wondering what was going to happen between the two. 

 

Bebe and Wendy, who had been off to the side, heard their conversation and frowned. "Don't get involved." 

 

The other girls all stopped their chattering and turned their heads, just as Heidi turned to look over her shoulder with a frown. "Excuse me?" 

 

"You heard me," Wendy began, walking towards her. "I said don't get involved. If you do than it will only end badly for you, think about it." Wendy was never the type to tell a girl to back off, unless it involved her man Stan. "(Y/n) is liked by everyone, she's nice and she doesn't start random shit." 

 

"Yeah, not to mention," Bebe interjected, walking to stand alongside her friend. "She's a good friend of mine, so don't do anything stupid." Heidi couldn't help but stare at the two in disbelief, they weren't on her side? She thought they were friends, the least they could do was help her get the man of her dreams. "I thought you guys were my friends!" 

 

"We are," Wendy responded, crossing her arms over her chest, "but that still doesn't mean I'm going to help you break up a happy couple." Bebe nodded in agreement, "not to mention that (y/n) is tough, she's not afraid to hurt you or break your arm. You remember Quinn? She made the mistake of pissing (y/n) off and now look, she's living in Australia with those giant spiders." 

 

Heidi growled at the two in annoyance, "fine! If you won't help me than I'll do something on my own." She didn't really need them anyways, they both had a bad reputation in South Park. "I'll help you." A voice spoke out, causing them all to turn their heads in surprise. A girl with red hair walked up to Heidi and sent her a smile, "I've got your back so don't worry." 

 

"Me too." A blonde interjected, smiling brightly at the two. Wendy and Bebe exchanged glances, shaking their heads at the three before turning to walk towards the locker rooms. "You guys are in for trouble." Wendy mumbled. 

 

"If you hurt (y/n), than Craig will go berserk." Bebe added. She knew the ravenett first hand, and had heard from Clyde that he still had feelings for the (h/c) haired girl. With a huff, Heidi rolled her eyes and walked off, the other two girls walking beside her. "As if, once I'm done with her, Craig will be my boo." Bebe shook her head at the brunette's ignorance, clearly she was still a bratty little girl like always. She hasn't matured one bit, and that will only be her downfall. 

 

' _Stupid Heidi_ ,' Bebe thought, sighing in pity for the girl. ' _If only you knew the trouble you're getting yourself into.'_  


 

Craig doesn't take shit from anyone. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The day had been going great for (y/n) so far. She had chatted and gotten close to Craig, Cartman wasn't being a dick like always, Stan finally decided who he wanted to date, Kyle was finally going to man up and tell his mom off and Kenny had stopped being a pain in the ass. 

 

"Yup," she uttered under her breath, a small smile on her lips as she glanced up at the cloudless sky. "Today was a good day." 

 

Walking home from school, (y/n) reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of gummy worms, nothing like a sweet treat after school to end the day perfectly. Right as she was about to open the bag, someone pulled on her backpack roughly, causing her to stop in her tracks. "We need to talk." A familiar voice spoke, causing (y/n) to blink in confusion, before turning around to meet angry grey eyes. "Oh wonderful, it's movie star Barbie and her pack of plastic friends." The (h/c) haired teen mumbled under her breath. "What do you need miss movie star, more cliché scenarios for your dream girl movie?" Heidi narrowed her eyes at the girl before her, placing her hands on her hips in a typical girly manner. "Excuse me?" She asked offended, her two friends glancing at each other with a confused expression, before turning to stare at (y/n).

 

"I'm guessing this is the part where you try to go all out badass on me, only to end up looking super bitchy in front of your dreamboat baby boy." (Y/n) couldn't help but snicker at her own jokes, sure they were stupid and cheesy but it was true. I mean this was reality, not a fucking movie. Also, what woman goes through great lengths for a man that didn't want them? Movie babes that's who. "Shut up (l/n), you know why we're here. I told you I didn't want you near my man, so why were you being all sweet and lovey dovey on the bleachers today?" Heidi's friends nodded in agreement, like robots doing as their master did in order to please. Rolling her eyes, (y/n) opened the bag of gummy worms and popped one into her mouth. "I'm guessing you're here to insult me, threaten me and than beat me up. Typical movie cliché, if you want your guy go ask him out instead of taking the easy way out." 

 

The other girls, Red and Annie, both growled and glared harshly at (y/n). 

 

"You bitch! You think you know everything?"

 

"What the hell is your problem?"

 

"I don't see why you want to take Craig away from me!" 

 

The young (h/c) haired teen simply shrugged and popped another gummy worm in her mouth. "You know I'm right. Anyways I'm not in the mood to deal with hookers so I'll be on my way." With that, she turned around and began to walk away. "What did you just call us?" Heidi screeched, her face turning red with rage and embarrassment. Looking over her shoulder, the (e/c) eyed girl smirked, "did I stutter?" 

 

In that instant, everything went in slow motion. The arms that pushed her, the look of pure rage on Heidi's face and the sound of a car. It had all happened so fast, it was as though she was forced to see it happen slowly, before everything went back to being played at normal speed. 

 

The sound of a car screeching rang loudly in her ears, her body was engulfed in pain before she hit the pavement with a loud thud. The sound of Heidi and her friends' screaming rang in the air, as a warm liquid ran down the back of her head. She felt cold at that moment, and drowsy. The panicked look on their faces and the clear blue sky above her, were the very last things she saw before allowing the darkness to sink in. 

 

Sleep. 

 

That's what she needed. 

 

Just sleep. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of forks hitting porcelain plates echoed in Craig's empty dinning room. His sister was talking to their parents about what happened in school, all the while Craig poked around his meal, his thoughts preoccupied on one girl. 

 

Something was wrong, he didn't know what it was but something was wrong. 

 

Normally he would just brush these feelings off, especially since a lot of things were wrong with South Park.

 

But that night, he couldn't help but feel dread wash over him. Like something he didn't want to hear had happened, something that would make him probably get out of his comfort zone and punch a wall. 

 

In that instant, the phone rang. Excusing himself, Craig's father stood and went to answer it. "So Craig," his mother began, sending her son and smirk, "how are things with you and (y/n)?" Blue eyes looked up from the plate and stared at the pretty blonde woman. "What do you mean?" 

 

"You know," she pressed on. "You've been spending a lot of time with her lately, when can I plan the wedding?" Ruby giggled and turned to her older brother with a smirk. "I call dibs on being the bride's maid!" 

 

Before he could open his mouth, Craig's father poked his head into the dining room and called him. "Craig? One of your friends is on the phone, they say they need to talk to you. It's urgent." With a nod, the young raven haired teen excused himself and headed for the kitchen, thanking his dad for the call before answering. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

_"Gah! Craig! You're home!"_

 

"Tweek?" Tweek normally didn't call unless he really needed something important, and it had to be important if he was calling at this time of night. _"Craig! We have a problem!"_ He shouted, causing the young teen to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

 

"Tweek, what's wrong?" He asked in a monotoned voice, feeling his stomach twist nervously. 

 

_"It's about (y/n)!"_

 

Suddenly, he felt his heart beat slow down. Something had happened to (y/n)? He knew something bad had happened but he never knew it was that bad. "What about (y/n)? What happened to her?" With each word his voice would slowly rise, along with the panic he felt bubbling up inside of him. 

 

_"Ack! She's at the hospital! Everyone's here!"_

 

"Ok." Without any more words, Craig hung up and ran out of the kitchen. His heart pounding loudly in his chest as he struggled to put on his jacket before heading out. "Craig?" His mother called out with worry, "Craig where are you going?" 

 

Looking over his shoulder he quickly opened the door and left. 

 

"If someone did something," he mumbled, running all the way to Hell's Pass Hospital, "I'm going to kill them." 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

The hospital was quiet, filled with people waiting to see their doctors and others bleeding out as they cried for medical attention. Upon entering Craig wasted no time in running towards the front desk, panting as the nurse gave him a bright smile. "Where is (y/n (l/n) staying at?" He asked quickly, gritting his teeth as the nurse took her sweet time to check over the files. 

 

"Miss (l/n) is staying in room 214." 

 

Without any furthers questions, Craig ran up the stairs and down the halls. From a distance, he could see his friends along with Stan's gang waiting outside the door. "What happened?" He asked as soon as he was close enough, leaning down to hold onto his knees as he panted. 

 

Before anyone could answer him, Kenny growled and ran up to him, lifting his fist. In the blink of an eye, Kenny's fist collided with Craig's cheek, sending him flying across the hall. "It was because of you! You fucker!" The blond shouted, as he jumped on top of the raven haired teen ready to throw another punch. Luckily, Craig was quick enough to stop the attack. "The hell are you talking about?" He growled, glaring up at the blond on top of him. 

 

Before Kenny could answer, all of their friends jumped forward and pulled the two teens apart. "Kenny calm down!" Stan cried, trying hard to pull the teen back. "Fuck you!" He growled, trying to land another punch on Craig. "Jesus Craig stop it!" Token interjected, grunting when said teen elbowed his stomach. 

 

"This happened because she wouldn't listen to me!" Kenny shouted, stopping his rampage in order to glare at Craig. "I knew she would only get hurt if she hung out with you again!" 

 

Craig stopped his struggling also and glared at the blond, wondering what exactly he was talking about. "Why do you even want to be around her? Do you love seeing her hurt?" Kenny continued.

 

Their friends simply stood there, unable to do much and instead allowing Kenny to speak. "I don't want you to break her heart again!" Craig gritted his teeth and shook his head, "that's not it." He growled, glaring harder at the blond who scoffed at his respond. "Bullshit! You already made her come crying to me in seventh grade! You fucking asshole, find yourself another girl to mess around with! (Y/n) isn't like that!" Kenny shouted, ignoring the nurses that walked by, giving them glares and telling them all to be quiet. 

 

"Kenny calm your balls, Jesus Christ!" Cartman shouted, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. Kenny simply shrugged his hand off and continued, his eye not once leaving Craig's. "If you want an easy lay than go with that Heidi bitch! Everyone knows she's ready to spread herself if you ask her to!" 

 

"You don't know shit McCormick!" Craig yelled, causing them all, excluding Kenny, to stare at him with wide eyes. Craig never raises his voice, and this was the first time he's ever spoken to someone like that. "I never meant to hurt (y/n), it wasn't on purpose." He continued, this time, in a much calmer tone. "I loved her too much to ever hurt her, what happened between us wasn't my intention. If anything I would go crawling back to her on my hands and knees to get her back." 

 

Craig fisted his hands and glared at the ground, hating himself as he remembered the look of betrayal in her eyes. "I loved her so much, I _STILL_ love her." His look darkened as he lifted his gaze to stare at the blond before him, "but you're too fucking stupid to see that you man whore." He spat, venom coating each word as the two stared each other down. 

 

Kenny, who hasn't stop glaring at him, kissed his teeth and turned his head to the side. "Right right," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like I believe a piece of shit like you _fucker._ " With that, he turned around and walked into the room, his friends following behind him. Kyle had turned to them and sent them an apologetic look, "I'm really sorry about him you guys." 

 

From inside the room, Cartman scoffed, before calling out to the red haired male. "Oh stop being such a kiss-ass you Jew and get in here already." With a small growl, Kyle turned around and entered the room, the white door slowly closing behind him. "Shut the fuck up fat ass!" 

 

Just as Craig was about to open his mouth and comment, a soft voice spoke from the corner of the room. "Um... Craig?" Turning their heads, they spotted a guilty looking Heidi, Red and Annie. Craig blinked at them, unamused as she trembled in slight fear, all the while taking small steps towards him. "I-I..." She stuttered, avoiding his gaze before slowly, taking a deep breath. "I-I'm the reason that (y/n)'s here..."

 

Craig's eyes widened slowly, his heart skipped a beat as he stared down at the young brunette in realization. Heidi was spoiled, and did anything to get what she wanted, everyone knew that. But he didn't think she was so cruel as to hurt (y/n), and now she was here acting all guilty about it? 

 

"I was talking with her and... S-she made me angry... And without realizing it I pushed her into the road..." She continued slowly, unaware of the rage that was slowly boiling inside of the raven haired teen. "... And she was... Hit by a car..." 

 

Thinking fast his friends all grabbed onto him, right when he was about to slap her. "Craig calm down man! She's a girl you can't hit her!" Token growled, trying to hold him back. "He's right Craig!" Clyde interjected, "she's not worth it! You can't hurt her!" Craig struggled for a bit, trying to get his hands on the young brunette that stared at him in fright and disbelief. She had been told, they had warned her, that if anything happened to (y/n), Craig would go berserk. But she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to think about it at all, she wanted to believe that Craig was simply acting like a playboy and only wanted to mess around with (y/n). But now it was as clear as day that the young teen wanted to hurt her badly, all because she had accidentally pushed (y/n) into the road. 

 

She watched as Craig's friends held him down tighter, trying to reason with the male as he glared at her with eyes coated in deep hatred. Heidi's friends tried to pull her back, but her feet were glued to the floor. "Come on Craig she's not worth it." Token whispered, as his friend panted heavily. "Ack! Yeah man! Think about (y/n)!" Hearing her name caused the male to freeze, slowly breathing as he thought about the pretty (h/c) haired girl. "Go see her inside... She's probably waiting for you." Clyde added, his voice calm and collected as he gave his friend a serious look. 

 

Heidi watched as her crush slowly calmed himself down, her eyes clouding as tears threatened to fall. Why couldn't he be like that with her? Why wasn't he in love with her, instead of (y/n)? It wasn't fair. 

 

Craig regained his breathing as he stood there in silence, his friends holding him still in case. After a few moments of silence, Craig took in a deep breath and let out a soft sigh. "Let go of me." He mumbled, in his usual monotone voice. The other three gave each other a worried glance, before slowly, removing their arms. Craig stood there in silence, before turning around slowly and heading towards the door into (y/n)'s room. 

 

"Craig!" Heidi called out, causing the young teen to freeze in his tracks. She gazed at him, a tear falling down her cheeks as he turned to gaze at her from over his shoulder. With a scowl, he lifted his hand and flipped her off, before entering the room. His friends following right behind him, closing the door on the brunette as she stood there in the halls with her friends. 

 

She really did mess up, everyone was right.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  


It had been about three weeks since then, and (y/n) was still in the hospital. 

 

The doctors have told them all that she had hit her head pretty hard and was in a coma, they said she would probably be asleep for a long time, but then again they were doctors in South Park. 

 

They almost always got it wrong. 

 

Craig and the others came every single day in order to visit (y/n), each hoping she would wake up soon. Craig was always there before any of them, including Kenny. On the bright side, it always pissed Kenny off that Craig was there before him. 

 

Craig gazed at (y/n)'s sleeping form, bandage wrapped around her head with the soft beeping of the heart monitor echoing on the walls of the hospital room. "(Y/n)," Craig mumbled, clenching onto her hand weakly, "wake up." 

 

The others all stared at him with sympathy, they knew how he felt about (y/n), but they had no idea his feelings for her were this strong. 

 

Token pursed his lips as he watched his usually emotionless friend. The young ravenett had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, his skin was pale and he had even lost a bit of weight. Token gritted his teeth at the sight, he always knew Craig to have his secrets and keep his mouth shut, but if this secret was only hurting him, than he had a right to know. "Craig," he began, capturing everyone's attention. "Just what the hell happened between you and (y/n)?" The others stayed silent as they waited for the raven haired teen's answer, turning to give him a knowing look. Craig blinked at them, staying silent for a moment as he turned to stare at the beautiful girl sleeping on the hospital bed. After a few moments of silence, he heaved a sigh and bowed his head down in defeat. 

 

Lifting his head, he gazed down at the hand holding onto her's tightly. "It all happened in sixth grade... (Y/n) and I were dating in secret..." 

 

-FlashBack- 

 

_Craig was always a calm and quiet kind of guy, he always seemed to get himself and his friends into trouble, especially since being in middle school made him feel rebellious._

 

_Detention had become his best friend and second home, it was rare for him to spend a day in school without being stuck in a classroom doing worksheets after class to pass the time. His parents would often say it's what teenagers do, and he rarely got grounded for it._

 

_But recently, the young teen had been trying his hardest to behave in class. He did his work on time and refrained from flipping any of the teachers off. This confused a lot of his friends, but he had his mind set on one person and one person only._

 

_(Y/n) (l/n)._

 

_The two have been friends since the young girl moved to South Park when she was eight. Lately, Craig's feelings for his female friend have been changing. He wanted nothing more than to spend every minute possible with her, to hear her laugh and see her smile aimed at him._

 

_"Hey," Craig began, lifting the cigaret in his hand to his lips, ready to take a deep drag of it. "Can I ask a question?"_

 

_The two were currently hanging out in the back of the school, it was lunch time and Craig was smoking a cigaret as most of the middle schoolers would. (Y/n) sat a few feet away from him eating a sandwich, she refused to be near him when he smoked or even touched one of those cancer sticks._

 

_Smoking didn't make them look cool, it just made them look like stressed out teens._

 

_Looking up from her sandwich, the young teen gazed at her friend with a confused expression. Craig's icy blue eyes stared deeply into her (e/c) orbs, before tilting his head slightly to the side. "Do you like anyone." (Y/n) was honest, he knew that, if he asked than she would surly tell him since they were best friends._

 

_Despite the teen's need to change that._

 

_"Yeah I do, why?" She responded, swallowing her food and throwing away the wrapper._

 

_Craig could feel a pang of jealousy form in his stomach, he quickly took another drag in order to hide his emotion from her and act natural. "Do I know him?" He asked, closing his eyes so he wouldn't stare at her._

 

_(Y/n) raised a brow at him suspiciously, before nodding slowly. "You do... But why are you asking all of a sudden."_

 

_Craig couldn't stop the small blush that coated his cheeks, with a small cough he turned his head to look away in slight embarrassment. "N-no reason." He cursed himself for stuttering, Craig tucker did not stutter. Hearing her giggling, he suddenly felt something soft against his cheek. Turning his head just as she pulled away, Craig gazed into her beautiful (e/c) eyes as she sent him a sweet smile. "If you like me, just say so," she began, before wrapping her arms around him and giving the shocked teen a hug. "Because I like you too."_

 

_Craig felt his heat begin to speed up, enjoying the feel of her body against him. "(Y/n)." He whispered, lifting his arms to return the hug until she backed away. "Just one thing though dude," she mumbled, scrunching her nose up in slight disgust, "I don't kiss smokers, so good luck to you." That being said, she turned on her heels and began to walk away from him. Craig's gaze traveled to the still lit cigaret in his hand, he stared at it for a moment, before dropping it to the ground and putting it out. If quitting meant making her happy than he'd do it in a heart beat, especially since he wanted to kiss those soft lips of hers._

 

_Quickly turning, he ran after her, picking her up bridal style and chuckling when she squeaked in shock._

 

_That was the beginning of their relationship._

 

_They had kept it a secret from everyone, that was how Craig wanted it. Back than if there was one person the young teen was scared of, it was (y/n)'s over protective brother._

 

_They've had their ups and downs, getting jealous when someone would ask the other out and such. But not once did they fight, and for one full year, their trust in one another was as strong and hard as Ike's head. Playing kick the baby made that kid toughen up._

 

_But that all changed when Craig made the biggest mistake in his life, letting another girl enter his house to talk._

 

_Her name was Alice, and she somehow knew of Craig's relationship with (y/n)._

 

_Alice had a crush on the raven haired teen, and had tried on multiple occasions to get him to date her. But he always refused, and she didn't take it too well._

 

_"Ok, what do you want?" Craig asked, crossing his arms as he stared at the pretty red head. He was currently home alone, and (y/n) was supposed to come over in a while for them to watch a movie together. Alice had come to his house to speak with him, shouting and screaming out in his front lawn until he let her in. "I want you to date me." She commanded, giving him a determined look. Alice was moving in a few days, and she wanted to stay in contact with the blue eyed teen and have him as a prized boyfriend. But of course, Craig's answer was, "no."_

 

_Alice frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "why do you always reject me? Why can't you just give me a chance?" Craig blinked and gave her a blank stare. "Because I already have someone I love."_

 

_"It's (y/n) isn't it? I've seen the way you two are, and I saw you kiss her at Sizzler's last week." Alice growled, fisting her hands as she thought of the young girl._

 

_"If you already know than why do you keep bothering me?" Craig mumbled, raising a brow in questioning. "Because it's not fair!" She screeched, stomping her foot onto the ground in a small tantrum. "Why does she get to have you and I can't? What does she have that I don't!" She wailed, flailing her arms around._

 

_"Oi," Craig called out calmly, watching as she stomped around his room like a child. "Stop it."_

 

_"It's not fair!" She cried, falling onto his bed and wiggling about, waving her arms and legs frantically like a child who didn't get what she wanted. With an irritated sigh, Craig walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. "If that's all you wanted than get up and leave already, you're getting annoying and I don't want you here."_

 

_Suddenly, Alice let out a small smirk and pulled the surprised teen down on top of her. The next thing he knew, his lips were on hers, as his body pressed itself against hers._

 

_The door up his bedroom then opened, and in came (y/n). "Hey Craig, are you-" her words caught in her throat as she saw the two. The situation had gotten out of hand, as the shocked male parted his lips from the young red head and turned to his stunned girlfriend. "(Y/n)." He mumbled in shock, still trying to process what had just happened. Alice laid there, smile in place as she sent (y/n) a victorious look. The three stood there in silence, before Craig got up and slowly made his way towards her in slight panic. "(Y/n)... Listen I-"_

 

_"I'm sorry I bothered you," she mumbled calmly, closing the door as she turned to walk away. "Continue whatever it was that you were doing." Craig felt panic rush through his veins as the girl of his dreams closed the door in his face. "(Y/n) wait!" Before he could go after her, Alice wrapped her arms around his torso and held him back. "No!" She screeched, clinging onto him as he tried to pry her hands off of him._

 

_Since then, the two haven't been able to clear the air between them. After about a week of wanting to fix things, the young teen decided to just avoid her. It would be best if she wasn't around someone like him, it was common sense to never let another girl into your house, into your room, when your parents weren't home and you already have a girlfriend._

 

_For three years the young teen had kept it in, he never told a soul about what happened and had closed himself off from everyone. He would have dated another, but his thoughts were only on (y/n). If it wasn't her, than he didn't want anyone else._

 

_No one could match up to her._

 

_For three years, he had been watching her from a distance. But this time, he wasn't going to let her go._

 

_Never again will he let another girl get in the way of his relationship with (y/n), he wouldn't allow it._

 

-End of FlashBack- 

 

The room was quiet, as everyone sent the teen a sad look. 

 

No one had a clue that their two friends had been dating, nor did they realize how hurt they were. "Craig..." Token mumbled, feeling guilty for having to make his friend tell him what happened. Craig was never the best at expressing his emotions, and was probably the one who could easily get hurt emotionally if he ever let anyone in his heart. 

 

The room was dead silent, causing the others to shift uncomfortably in their spots. "Uh... Anyone else hungry?" Clyde asked, giving them all a nervous laugh. The others gave each other an uncertain glance, wondering if it was alright. Lifting his hand, Craig shooed them all away. "Just go, I'll be here in case she wakes up." They were all uncertain at first, but complied. Craig needed to be alone with her, so they had to let him be. "Um... If you say you..." Bebe mumbled uncertain as they all headed towards the door. "We'll... Bring back something for you..." Clyde added. Token placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, giving him an encouraging squeeze before heading out with the rest of them. 

 

It was now only the two of them, as Craig leaned down to press his forehead gently against his hands holding hers. "You know," he began, closing his eyes for a moment. "There hasn't been a day since that time three years ago, where you haven't been on my mind." 

 

"I gotta hand it to ya, you're not a complete asshole Craig Fucker." 

 

Lifting his head up slowly, he glanced over his shoulder and sent the intruder a glare. 

 

Kenny smirked and walked up towards the bed, walking around it to sit on the other side of (y/n). Taking ahold of her other hand, the young blond sighed and lifted his free hand to rub his tired eyes. Kenny looked exactly like Craig, his eyes clouded with worry as he gazed at the sleeping female. "And here I thought you were naturally a dick." Craig was too tired to send him a glare, and instead stayed silent. The last thing he needed was to start an argument with the blond again. "Listen," Kenny began, staring down at his hand which was entangled with (y/n)'s. "I'm... Sorry for acting like an asshole the other day, I'm just very close to (y/n) and I get very over protective at times." Craig simply hummed in response, sending the blond a blank stare. "But that still doesn't mean I trust you fucker." 

 

Go figure. 

 

Craig didn't expect the teen to trust him. Without saying a word, he held onto (y/n)'s hand tightly in his own and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on it. _'(Y/n),_ ' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut as he prayed, _'please wake up.'_  


 

Suddenly, (y/n)'s hand tightened around his softly, giving him a weak squeeze. The two males snapped their heads up and turned to face the pretty girl, with a weak smile, she let out a soft giggle and gazed at them both. "Hey guys..." She whispered, her voice a little dry from all that sleeping. "(Y/n)!" Kenny exclaimed, standing to to give the girl a soft hug. "(Y/n)." Craig whispered with relief, cracking a soft smile as he stared at her. 

 

"I'm so glad you're alive!" The blond screeched, tears prickling the edge of his eyes as he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Kissing her teeth, she lifted her hand and smacked him lightly on the head, "you dumbass," she mumbled, letting out a soft chuckle. "You can't get rid of me that easily." 

 

Standing, Craig leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm so glad you're awake," he mumbled, leaning his forehead against hers as he felt happiness and relief wash over him. His girl was alive and well, thank the gods for that. 

 

A hand suddenly smacked his cheek and pushed him away from her, "ok calm your dick there Tucker, she just woke up." Kenny grumbled, pushing him a little more so that he was further away from her. Turning his head he sent the young blond a glare, pushing himself against his hand. "Calm yourself McCormick, I just want to kiss her." 

 

With a growl, Kenny placed more pressure on his hand and continued to push him away. "If you want something to kiss, than go ahead and kiss my ass. Give (y/n) some space." Feeling a vein throb in his forehead, Craig lifted his free hand and grabbed Kenny's, pushing it away with force. "I'll kick your ass instead." 

 

"Uh, guys?" (Y/n) mumbled, watching as the two continued their little war over her. 

 

"-Craig Fucker!"

 

"-Kenneth McAsshole." 

 

"Guys." She called out again, slowly losing her patience. 

 

"-fucking emotionless shit!" 

 

"-man whoring piece of crap."

 

Gritting her teeth, she lifted her hands and pushed their faces away from one another, "would you guys knock this shit off? Hello! I'm in the hospital here so respect the patient god damn it!" That was enough to shut the two of them up, Kenny mumbled an apology while Craig hummed and nodded towards her. 

 

The three stayed in silence, Kenny glancing off to the side, Craig glancing at (y/n)'s face and (y/n) blushing as she glanced up towards the ceiling. 

 

"This wouldn't of happened if Craig hadn't taken you home after Bebe's party." Kenny mumbled, causing the other two to glance up at him. "He should have just left you there, I mean you were perfectly fine right? I don't see why he had to-" 

 

"She was drunk." The raven haired teen interrupted, causing them both to stare up at him in slight surprise. "The punch you gave her was spiked, I know she can't hold her liquor and I had been drinking water all night." He couldn't help the small feeling of satisfaction he felt when Kenny's face fell. "Josh had taken her up to the rooms, I got there in time before he did anything to her and kicked his ass. She passed out and since my house was closer, I took her there." 

 

"Than..." Kenny mumbled, furrowing his eyes in confusion as he tried to remember what he had been doing at that party. "Where was I?" 

 

"You were in a corner making out with Tammy when Josh carried (y/n) passed you," Craig answered. "Than you took her upstairs while I took her home." 

 

Hearing what he had happened, Kenny slumped down onto his chair and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe what he'd done, neglecting (y/n) for Tammy. If what Craig said was true, which could most likely be true since he rarely lied, than Craig just saved (y/n)'s virginity. Craig let out a sigh as he narrowed his eyes at the sulking blond, "you say you're over protective of her, than where were you when Josh was lifting up her shirt and trying to undress her?" Kenny let out a soft whimper as he thought about it. He was a hypocrite, saying he wanted to protect her when in reality, he was just jealous of how close Craig and (y/n) were getting. Before Craig could open his mouth to say anymore, (y/n) sighed and placed a hand on Kenny's head softly. "Well it's a good thing you were there huh Craig?" She mumbled, sending him a small smile. 

 

"Don't be to harsh on Kenny, he means well." She continued, speaking to the ravenett softly. "It's just the way he's always been. You know how that saying goes? You can choose your friends but not your family." 

 

Craig raised a brow at her in confusion, what did she mean by that? Kenny sighed and lifted his head, giving (y/n) a saddened look. "I'm sorry, I should have looked out for you like I promised I would." He mumbled, moving closer to lean his head against her shoulder. (Y/n) let out a soft laugh and lifted her hand to ruffle his hair affectionately, with a soft smile she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "It's alright Ken Ken, you don't have to apologize." 

 

Kenny closed his eyes and pouted, reaching over to wrap his arm around her waist. "I'm a bad cousin..." He mumbled, burying his face in the nape of her neck and fake sobbed. 

 

"Cousin?" Craig asked, raising a brow at the two. 

 

(Y/n) nodded and smiled. "Kenny and I are cousins. His mom is my aunt, she was disowned by the family but I love them all despite what my mom and dad say." 

 

Craig's eyes widened a little as he thought back to all the years he'd seen (y/n) with Kenny. Sure the two were affectionate, but it looked more like a brother-sister type of relationship rather than a boyfriend-girlfriend one. It made more sense now, all those times Kenny would go on dates with other girls rather than with (y/n). 

 

With a sigh, Kenny pulled away from his cousin and stood, stretching his arms out wide until he heard that satisfying pop. "I'm going to go get a drink alright?" He told them, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of (y/n)'s head, before turning to glare at Craig. "If you do anything to her while I'm gone, I'll kick your ass so hard your eyes will pop." That being said, he walked off. The two waited until the door closed behind him, before turning to stare at one another. 

 

Just as (y/n) opened her mouth to speak, Craig leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. It had shocked her at first, before she slowly, closed her eyes and relaxed. The two moved their lips in sync, as the ravenett moved in closer to cup her cheek. Craig ran his tongue across her bottom lip, before giving her a loving peck and pulling away to gaze deeply into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "I have for the past three years. No other girl has been on my mind except you..." 

 

(Y/n) blinked, before letting out a soft giggle, "geez aren't you a cheesy guy." She muttered, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks and giving him a quick peck. "For what it's worth, I've loved you all these years too. No one else has my heart in their hands like you do." Slowly, Craig climbed onto the bed, making himself comfortable and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in close. He smiled softly as he took in her scent, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

 

The two stayed in that same position for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "Nice and boring, just the way I like it." Craig mumbled, his smile widening as he felt her kiss his neck lovingly. Closing his eyes, he held her closer and kissed her forehead sweetly. 

 

"Having you in my life again makes me soooo happy..." He whispered, closing his tired eyes and finally, getting some much needed rest with his beautiful girl in his arms once again. 

 

Life's a bitch, but she can be kind when she feels like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I'm taking too long to update, I fell and somehow sprained my left arm. I'm wearing a cast now and it HURTS LIKE A MO-FO! For inspiration, I had to watch Pandemic and Pandemic 2: The Startling of Season 12. 
> 
>  
> 
> Writing with one hand like a boss. I call it my otaku boy swag. YOLO -puts sunglasses on and blows kisses to everyone- I did it all for you my loves. 
> 
>  
> 
> YOU ALL LOVE ME AND YOU KNOW IT LOL.
> 
>  
> 
> Up Next! 
> 
>  
> 
> Eric Cartman. (Requested)
> 
> P/S: THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN UPLOADED TWO MONTHS AGO!!!! WHAT THE HELL QUOTEV?!?!?!
> 
> Anyways my elbow is fine now, I hope you all enjoy the story!


	18. Nurse! - Eric T. Cartman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pewdiepie will be appearing in the latest South Park episode! To all who know me, you already know I'm a HUGE Pewdiepie fan. So to celebrate Pewds awesomeness, I've decided to update Cartman's 2nd reader insert early! Enjoy Bros, and have an awesome read! Bro Fists!
> 
> Requested by TheSlytherPuff, MyNameIsAngie, KittyKomics and borovitz99 on Wattpad!
> 
> P.S: Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update my Quotev followers! 

 

The sun was high up on the cloudless sky, a puff of hot air escaped a pair of lips as a pretty young girl stared up at the birds that went passing by. Her mind lost in daydreams as she waited for her friends to arrive.

 

Friday, the day every middle schooler waited for. It was a day that brought on so much joy, something only a few things in the world could bring. A small smile made its way to her face as she thought of her plans for the weekend, just her and her four best friends, playing video games and staying up late watching scary movies.

 

It was going to be totally kick ass.

 

Hearing the sound of footsteps, the young tween couldn't help but chuckle at the familiar argument she heard in the distance.

 

"-oh yeah?"

 

"-yeah you fucking Jew!"

 

"That's bullshit and you know it fat ass!"

 

"Oh yeah? Well then let's ask her!"

 

Turning her gaze away from the sky, she watched as her friends made their way towards their regular stop sign. Being older, they had to change and take a different school bus to South Park middle school. She raised a brow at the blush that now covered Kyle's face, from his neck to the tip of his ears. Turning, the young Jew sent his friends a desperate look. "You guys agree with him?!"

 

Stan blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well... I'm actually kind of curious dude..."

 

Kenny nodded and looked kind of eager. "Yeah! Just ask her, it's not like she'll get mad or anything." Just as Kyle opened his mouth to protest, Cartman scoffed and crossed his arm. "Don't be such a fucking pussy Kyle." He mumbled, before stomping his way towards her. (Y/n) couldn't help but blink in confusion as Cartman suddenly stood before her, a look of determination on his face as he stared down at his friend. "(Y/n)." He began, as Kyle shouted at him from the background, telling him to stop. "Yeah?" She responded, raising a brow at him.

Placing his hands on his hips, he sent Kyle a smirk before turning to stare at her straight in the eyes.

 

"Is it true that your panties look like a murder scene after you bleed on your period?"

 

"CARTMAN!"

 

The young tween blinked as Kyle tackled the larger boy to the ground, cursing at him for saying it so bluntly. "You don't just ask a girl that!" The young redhead growled, as Stan pulled him off of their friend. "Well why the hell not Jew?" The brunet asked offended, growling as he rubbed the back of his aching head. Stan sighed and helped Kyle stand, before turning towards him. "He's right though, you can't just say it bluntly."

 

"(Y/n) doesn't give a shit!" Cartman argued, before turning towards the confused girl. "Right?"

 

The young female simply shrugged, not really caring much about what was going on. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and hold her close. "Good morning beautiful!" Kenny greeted, his voice muffled by the hood of his orange parka. "Hey McComicky." She greeted, raising a brow as his hand reached up to grope her chest. "You've gotten bigger! That's good news!"

 

"Kenny!" Kyle screeched, pushing him away from the pretty young girl.

 

Stan and Cartman watched from a distance as the two boys chased each other around, meanwhile (y/n) just stood there with a content smile on her face. "I still can't believe it." Stan mumbled, shaking his head to the side. "Can't believe what? That (y/n)'s the type of girl who just doesn't give a shit?" Cartman commented, hands stuffed in his pocket. Stan simply nodded, not once taking his eyes off of the trio before him. "How is she related to Kyle?"

 

"She isn't you dumb ass, she's adopted remember?" Cartman defended, staring at the raven haired male in offence. "Does she look like a Jersey/Ginger/Jew to you?"

 

It had been about a few years back, when the four were still pretty young and stupid. On Kyle's ninth birthday his family went to celebrate it in New York, taking in their surroundings and enjoying the few weeks they had off from school/work. While there they had found (y/n) on the streets, beaten up and covered in deep cuts. They had found out that her old family had been abusing her since birth and just recently she had lost her memory. Kyle's mother, Sheila, had adored her so much that she decided to adopt her, stating that she had always wanted a daughter.

 

With her memory all gone, (y/n) truly believed she was a Broflovski and had adored Kyle and Ike. At first Kyle was wary of her, uncertain about the adoption or if she would fit in. But with time he grew to admire the young girl and welcomed her to the family with open arms. Since then, Kyle and Ike have been protective of her and have loved her as though she truly was their blood sister.

 

Panting, Kyle walked up to (y/n) and flicked her forehead. "And you!" He began, frowning at her. "You know you shouldn't let him do that to you, if he does it again then tell me ok?" Sweat dropping when she simply giggled at him and gave a short nod. "Alright, but you know I normally don't care if he gropes me, right?" She responded, laughing when Kenny shouted 'oh baby' in the background. "I mean it's just Kenny. You know he doesn't really mean any harm." Kyle couldn't help but let out a tired sigh, he knew she was right, but he couldn't help but feel a little angry at his blond friend.

 

Before Kyle could respond to her, he was pushed to the side as Cartman stood in front of her once more. Being in middle school, the boys had grown up a bit, Cartman so far, being the tallest. He towered over her, staring down at her with his sky blue eyes.

 

Most found Cartman a little intimidating now, but (y/n) still saw him as the cute, chubby boy she met when she was nine. "Oi, you didn't answer my question."

 

"The bloody pantie one?" She replied, raising a brow at him. With a nod, Cartman crossed his arms and waited. (Y/n) glanced towards Kyle, who simply shook his head at her. He wanted her to stay quiet, to be a good girl and not encourage the brunet.

 

Her gaze returned to her friend's sky blue eyes, before she sent him a bright and sweet smile.

"Well I guess it does. All bloody and stuff if you don't wear a pad or shove a tampon up there."

 

"(Y/n)!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"-dumb ass Craig and his stupid shit." Cartman complained, as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

School had just ended for the day and currently the five Tweens were heading towards Cartman's house for the weekend, ready to start their sleepover. (Y/n) giggled and turned to him. "You still seem to hate him even after all these years."

Cartman scoffed and turned his head away. "Of course, he's been a pain in the ass since we were in forth grade."

 

From behind the two, Kyle, Stan and Kenny watched as they chatted freely, joking around and cussing off those that had irritated them. Kenny smirked as he leaned in, whispering to his to friends in a creepy like tone. "Those two seem really close to one another don't they?"

 

The other two, who had been chatting among themselves, turned to him in confusion. "What do you mean?" Kyle asked, turning his gaze towards Cartman and his adoptive sister. He watched as the larger boy pushed (y/n) away from him in a strangely gentle manner, all the while (y/n) giggled and tried to hug him again. "They seem like regular friends to me, they just do what they always do." Kyle commented, not really getting the point that Kenny was trying to make. Rolling his eyes, Kenny wrapped his arm around Kyle's and Stan's shoulders, before nodding towards the two once more. "You don't get it do you Broflovski." He began. "Those two get along better than anyone else in South Park. (Y/n) only listens to you Kyle, but when fat boy's involved its a whole different story."

 

Kyle slowly furrowed his eyebrows, turning to stare at his sister and friend as Kenny continued. "(Y/n)'s the only girl in this whole damn town that can get Cartman to calm his balls, while Cartman shows kindness only to her. How many people has he fucked over, yet he hasn't laid a single fucking finger on her."

 

Stan frowned and turned to the blond. "Yeah well, she's a girl. Plus she's Kyle's sister. He wouldn't dare touch her or else the three of us would kick his ass."

 

"True true." Kenny responded, nodding his head along with Stan in agreement. "But!" He suddenly shouted, causing the two to jump in slight fright. "Cartman fucks around with a lot of other girls too ya know? He messes with Wendy, he messed with Nichole, he fucks shit up with Red and don't forget he didn't hesitate to put laxatives in the cupcakes he gave to Jenny Simon."

 

"That still doesn't prove anything." Kyle interjected, suddenly getting defensive. He didn't want his sister with captain fat ass, he didn't want to think about the two of them possibly being more than friends.

 

Sure his sister would often go to Cartman's side when she sees him, and Cartman would treat her with a lot of gentleness and respect he often lacks with a lot of other girls. But that didn't mean anything, it was just the way they were. "Poor Kyle." Kenny teased, pinching his cheek with his gloved hand. "Don't you realize what's going on here? Cartman and (y/n) are going to end up dating soon and there isn't much you can do about it."

 

Stan noticed some of the colour drain from his friend's face. Feeling bad for him, he lifted a hand and flicked the blond's forehead. "You don't know that Kenny, maybe he's afraid Kyle would kick his ass if he tries to touch her or something."

 

"But she's Kyle's sister! In Cartman's words, 'she's a Jew' and her brother is none other then Kyle Broflovski! Why hasn't he tried to _AT LEAST_ tease him about her?"

 

This quickly shut Stan up, as he snapped his head towards the two. Kyle felt dread wash over him, as he watched his little sister cling to his friend/enemy. "No." Kyle mumbled, shaking his head in denial. "They're just friends dude. Cartman doesn't like her, and (y/n) sure as hell doesn't like him."

 

That being said, the young tween pushed Kenny's arm off of his shoulders and ran towards the two, quickly getting in the middle and pushing them apart. "The fuck Jew?!" Cartman growled, sending him a glare. "You okay bro?" (Y/n) simply asked, raising a brow at her brother's sudden action.

 

Stan shook his head as he heard his two friends arguing once again, while (y/n) tried to calm them both down. Kenny watched with intrigued eyes, as an idea suddenly popped into his pretty little head. "Psst." He whispered, leaning in as Stan turned to him with a look of confusion. "Kyle can't see it but, Cartman and (y/n) are totally going to be dating by the end of this year."

Stan didn't want to deny it, but Kenny was right. Even he had noticed the signs his friend was giving, being overly kind to (y/n) and always finding some sort of excuse to stand close to her or be the one she looks at. Cartman even gets  angry when he sees her around other guys. Today for instance when Craig had asked (y/n) for girl advice, Cartman had gotten into an argument with the raven haired male.

 

"I bet you they'll get together and (y/n) will be the first to confess. Cause you know chicks, they're always the first to confess." Kenny mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and stuffing his hands into his parka pockets. At this, Stan frowns. "That's not true, you make it sound like us guys are wusses."

 

Glancing towards the three in front of him, he couldn't help but notice the way Cartman's eyes seemed to shine as he glanced in (y/n)'s direction for a mere second, before turning back to argue with Kyle. "Cartman is most likely the one to confess first, but they won't get into a relationship. Not if Kyle can help it." Hearing his statement, a glint of mischief shined in the blond's eyes. Now was the time to place his plan into action. "Is that so?" He began, capturing his raven haired friend's attention. "How about we make a bet? If (y/n) confesses to Cartman first and they get into a relationship, you have to go to school covered in blue body paint and wearing speedos." Pursing his lips, Stan thought about it for a moment, before heaving a defeated sigh. "Fine. I bet that Cartman will confess first, but they won't get into a relationship. Prepare your speedos because you're about to fucking lose." Kenny chuckled and stuck his hand out, staring straight into his dark blue eyes. "Deal?"

 

Without hesitation, Stan took Kenny's hand in his own and gave it a swift shake. "Deal."

 

Time to play Cupid.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As they walked on, they had all decided to head towards (y/n)'s and Kyle's house first so that they could get their sleeping bags and go. During the walk the gang teased and taunted one another, pushing each others buttons and trying to make a spot for themselves on the sidewalk. Kenny kept trying to push (y/n) and Cartman together, almost succeeding and getting her to 'trip' and kiss Cartman. Stan wasn't pleased and had 'accidentally' elbowed Cartman in the stomach, causing him to fall and making sure (y/n)'a lips completely missed him.

 

The downside to it all was that she ended up kissing her brother on the nose, which would have been funny had he not been so angry at his three male friends.

 

Upon entering, Ike hopped off of the couch and immediately tackled (y/n), wrapping his arms around her tightly in a protective hug. "Welcome home guys!" He chirped, backing away and helping his sister up before hugging his brother. "Hey Ike, how was school?" Kyle asked, giving the young Canadian a soft smile.

 

"Yeah you little dildo, did you get a girlfriend yet?" Cartman teased, hissing in pain as Kyle punched his arm. "Don't call my brother a dildo fat ass!"

 

"Hey! Don't call me fat you Jew!"

 

Rolling his eyes, Ike greeted the other two, before turning towards his sister. "You know sis, if you only ever hang around with these four, guys won't be able to ask you out." He teased, chuckling at the look of surprise that crossed her face.

 

Since arriving in South Park, (y/n) has only ever spent time with her brother and his friends, rarely ever thinking about getting a boyfriend or spending time with the girls in her town. A familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her close to an oh-so-familiar parka covered chest. "It's alright." Kenny commented, placing a hand under her chin and leaning his face down close to her. "If she needs a boyfriend I can be the replacement!" Kenny's other hand began to slowly slide down her waist and hover above her ass. "I can also teach her how to fuck-"

 

"Don't touch our sister!" Kyle and Ike both screeched, pulling the two apart. Ike hugged his sister tight, glaring daggers at the blond as Kyle cussed him out, holding him down in a headlock. Meanwhile, Stan had pulled Cartman off towards the corner, making sure they were out of earshot before turning to the taller boy with a questioning look. "Hey Cartman?" He began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What do you think about (y/n)?"

 

The larger boy blinked at him in confusion, before scrunching his face up at the shorter boy. "The fuck are you talking about?" He asked, raising a brow as Stan let out an over exaggerate sigh. "What I mean, dumb ass, is if you like her or not." Understanding crossed Cartman's face as he let out a soft 'oh' at him, before shrugging his shoulders in a lazy fashion. "She's okay. Not like all the other bitches in this fucked up town. And at least she's not a Jew or from Jersey like Kyle so that's a bonus."

 

If Stan could of, he would have face-palmed himself so damn hard. But that would only draw more attention to them, and the last thing he needed was for the other four to ask what they were talking about.

 

Walking back towards the small group, Stan couldn't help but frown at the small smirk on his blond friend's face. He knew something, and was probably going to keep mouth shut about it.

"Hey, we'll be right back alright?" Kyle called out, as he and (y/n) walked upstairs, heading to retrieve their things.

 

"Hurry up Jew, we don't want to wait here forever!" Cartman called out to him, sending his red-haired friend/enemy a smirk.

 

"Fuck you chubby!"

 

"Don't call me chubby you god damned ginger!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After a night filled with nothing but gaming battles and movies, the gang decided to each join up their cash and head on down to Sizzler's. "I'm telling you, they fucked up the Halloween movies. The forth one wasn't that good anyways." Cartman ranted, frowning as his friends all shook their heads at him.

 

"You just don't like the fact that Halloween is a good series." Kenny mumbled, chuckling at the rough shove the brunet gave him.

 

Turning towards the only girl in the group, Stan sent (y/n) a small smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You agree with us, right (y/n)? The Halloween movies are all good, don't you think?" Kenny suddenly appeared on the other side of her and placed his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. "(Y/n) will pick the side of her lover boy, just you watch." He teased, smiling at the frown his raven haired friend gave him.

 

"Hey." Kyle began, smacking Kenny's arm off of his sister. "Keep your distance Kenny, I don't trust you after yesterday."

 

"It was just a fucking joke I swear!"

 

The other three began to chat, not noticing the way (y/n) quietly maneuvered out of their grasp. She sent them all an amused smile, before continuing her walk forward towards her favourite restaurant. "So?" A voice beside her suddenly asked, causing her to jump slightly in fright. Turning her head, she couldn't help but let her small smile grow as she walked side by side the one boy she considered her best friend. "You agree with me, right? The other Halloween movies were a piece of shit."

 

(Y/n) let out a soft giggle, before shrugging her shoulders. "I only liked the first Halloween movie, the other three weren't really... Scare material?" She responded, giggling again as Cartman flicked the side of her head. "I knew you fucking agreed with me. This is why you're better than your Jew brother."

 

"Hey!" Kyle called out, pushing his way between them. "Don't feed my sister lies you fat bastard."

Gripping his hands into a fist, Cartman turned to glare at the red haired male next to him. "God damn it you stupid Jew fuck, I'm not fat!" As they kept on walking, they failed to notice the group of middle schoolers, who are now high school idiots, leaning against a nearby tree. Taking notice of them, the leader began to chuckle as he and his friends all stood to block their way on the sidewalk. "Well well well." Their leader, Lucas, began. "Look what we have here! A bunch of nerdy middle school losers!"

 

The five of them all stopped on their tracks, the boys all glaring at them as Kyle pulled his sister behind him, quickly taking up a protective stance. "What do you want?" Cartman asked, his voice laced in venom as the leader rolled his eyes at him. "Simple, if you idiots want to cross, you need to pay. All middle school losers and shit have to pay the price."

 

"Weren't you in middle school a few years ago?" Kenny asked, turning his head to gaze off to the side, bored with their conversation. "You wanna go you poor piece of shit?" One of the high schoolers began, cracking his knuckles as he scowled.

 

"Look." Kyle interjected, slowly backing away from them and making sure his sister was out of their sight. "We just want to get to Sizzlers, we don't want to start a fight or anything. Just let us pass and we-"

 

"I'm not taking any orders from a stupid shit like you!" Lucas interrupted, leaning in to cup Kyle's face with one hand. "Trying to act like a fucking hero? Are you stupid?" With one quick movement, he shoved Kyle harshly to the side. They all laughed as the young red head hissed in pain, holding onto his aching wrist. "Kyle!" Stan gasped, kneeling down to make sure his friend was okay. (Y/n) growled at the sight, before turning her attention towards the leader of the high schoolers. Stomping her way towards him, she ignored the smirks they gave her. "Aw look, the little girl is-"

 

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as (y/n) reeled her knee back, before bringing it in to kick Lucas hard in the crotch.

 

The teen gasped and fell to his knees onto the ground, his hands cupping his crotch protectively. He fell face first onto the snow, coughing and squealing in pain. "Don't fucking touch my brother again!" She hissed, placing her hands on her hips like a boss.

 

The teens stood there frozen in shock, slowly processing what had just happened before shaking their heads and growling. "You little bitch!" One of them shouted, fisting a hand and moving forward to punch her. In the blink of an eye Kyle stood before her and lifted his leg, kicking the teen hard in the stomach. He watched as the elder boy clenched onto his stomach in pain, scowling down at the red haired tween as he held his arms out, shielding his little sister from them all. "Don't fucking touch my sister!" The next few minutes were a blur, as (y/n) and the others tried their hardest to fight back against the high schoolers. She was never the type of girl to let herself be pushed around when a loved one needed help, and if fighting those idiots meant she would be protecting her friends and Kyle, she would gladly beat them all up. The fight took a while, but after all the shit those four have been through, they were still able to put up a good fight.

 

Kyle was always a good fighter, able to dodge the punches that were thrown at him.

 

Stan had great aim and his stances were like a professional boxer.

 

Kenny was fast on his feet, all those years of being Mysterion sure did pay off.

 

And Cartman, what he lacked in speed he made up for in strength. His punches are hard and left harsh bruises.

 

The high schoolers were all having a hard time trying to keep up with each of them. With malicious intent, one of the high schoolers picked up a snowball and hid a large rock inside it. Quickly covering the rock with snow, he aimed it at (y/n). Noticing the strange look in the teen's eye, Cartman raised a brow at him until he realized what he had planned to do. "(Y/n)!" He called out, causing said girl to turn her head in his direction.

 

Losing concentration, the teen threw the snowball and hit an already wobbly sign above her. Without hesitation, Cartman punched the high schooler in the face, before turning to run towards her. "(Y/n)!" Kyle cried out, watching as the large sign above her began to wobble. Hearing her name once more the young girl turned to her brother, raising a brow at the panicked look on his face. The sound of creaking caught her attention, upon looking up, she realized too late that the sign was falling towards her.

 

Everything in that moment began to move in slow motion.

 

All she saw was the sign slowly falling towards her, her friends and the high schoolers all watching with looks of shock and horror as Eric ran towards her. Slowly, (y/n) closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain she was sure she was going to feel.

 

"(Y/n)!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The sound of the nurses walking in and out of the room was all the four friends could hear, as they sat outside of the door in Hell's Pass Hospital. 

 

"Man." Stan mumbled, heaving a small sigh of relief as he leaned back against his chair. "That was a close one."

 

After the whole ordeal, the high schoolers ran off, not wanting to get into trouble. Kyle was sitting there trembling, wondering when they'll all get the chance to enter and see if there were any complication. The nurses and doctor took their time, as Kenny sighed and handed Stan back his cellphone. "She says she'll be here soon." The young blond mumbled, turning his gaze towards the young, red haired teen. "Calm down Kyle, everything will be fine it's not like this is the first time any of us have been to the hospital anyways."

 

"I know that already." The young male responded, leaning his head back and covering his face with his gloved hands. "I'm just worried, you can't blame me."

 

"That's a shocker." Kenny mumbled, rolling his eyes at his red haired friend.

 

Before Kyle could respond, the door to the hospital room open and out popped the nurse. "Alright kids, you may come in to see your little friend now." Upon hearing the news, the four got up off of their seats and ran inside, pushing the sweet young nurse aside.

 

The room was like always, nothing but white walls and sheets came to their vision, along with monitors and a few chairs here and there. The person resting upon the bed caught their attention, and they all ran towards the bedside quickly.

 

"Oh thank god!" Kyle breathed, smiling with relief. Cartman scoffed at him, before rolling his eyes and looking towards the wall. "Stupid Jew, you think you can get rid of me that easily?" 

 

As the sign was falling towards (y/n), who had been frozen in place, Cartman was able to run towards her in time. With a forceful shove, he was able to move her to safety. The only downside to his heroic deed, was that the sign fell on him instead. Without hesitation his friends all took him to the hospital, where they waited and had called his mother to let her know about what had happened.

 

"You almost gave us a heart attack!" Kyle growled, sending his friend a glare. Although he was angry, Kyle was truly grateful to the larger boy for saving his little sister, not that he would let him know out loud. Knowing Cartman, he would try to use this to his advantage. Before Cartman could make a Jew joke to retaliate on the other hand, Kyle's cellphone began to ring. Fishing the device out from his pocket, he checked the screen quickly, before frowning. "Shit, it's mom." He hissed, sending (y/n) a worried glance. "Answer it and tell her what happened Kay?" She suggested, shooing him off.

 

With a quick nod, the young red haired male answered the call and walked right out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Stan sent Cartman a small smile and pointed a thumb towards the door. "I'll go tell the doctor what happened, alright? I'll be right back."

 

The others watched him walk off, as (y/n) turned to smile at Cartmen. Seeing this, the young blond who was still in the room suddenly got an idea. If he was able to get (y/n) and Cartman close, then maybe,  just maybe, the two would like each other enough until one of them confessed. With a quick nod to himself, Kenny made his way towards the door as quickly as he could. "Hey!" Cartman called out. "Where the hell are you going Kenny?"

 

"I'll go get you some food fatty, you must be starving and I wouldn't want to make poor little fat boy cranky." He teased, laughing loudly as he left the room.

 

"Hey! Don't call me fat you poor piece of crap!" Cartman growled, making himself comfortable on the bed as he laid there in silence. (Y/n) Stood there with a small smile, her (e/c) eyes glancing around the room before landing on his cast. The room was quiet, as the two of them just kept to themselves, unsure on what to tell the other all the while wondering what the other was thinking. As the minutes ticked by, (y/n) finally grew a little tired and sat herself down on the chair next to the bed. Taking in a small breath, she turned to face the larger boy on the bed with a grateful look. "Hey Eric?" She began, giggling when he grunted in respond. "Thanks, for pushing me out of the way and saving me."

 

Cartman stayed quiet, his face unreadable as he slowly turned to face her. Taking in the small smile on her face, along with the look of admiration she sent him, he sighed. "Well someone fucking had to. You were standing there like a fucking retard."

 

Already used to the way he talked around her, (y/n) let out a soft laughed and nodded. The silence that fell between the two was a comfortable one, something Cartman always enjoyed when he was around her. Unlike other girls, who got fidgety and annoying when around him, (y/n) was able to enjoy the silence and his company. "Oi." He suddenly began, capturing her attention. He didn't glance at her, but instead he stayed there, glancing up at the ceiling with the same emotionless expression as before. "I also did it because... You're the only other friend I have besides Stan, that I don't completely hate... So be fucking grateful."

 

(Y/n) blinked a bit in confusion, raising a brow as she noticed the slight taint of pink coating her friend's pudgy cheeks. Shaking her head, she sent him a swift nod and chuckled. "How about this." She began. "I'll help nurse you back to health, as my way of saying thanks for pushing me out of the way."

 

Cartman scoffed, and sent her a small glare from the side. "Fuck no! Do I look like a fucking pussy to you?" He hissed, turning his head to ignore her.

 

Rolling her eyes, (y/n) simply smiled brightly and leaned forward, flicking Cartman's leg as hard as she could. She couldn't help but laugh as the large brunet began to cuss her out, not once caring about the harsh words that were being thrown at her. From the doorway, Kenny sent the two a small smirk, as more plans began to form within his tiny little mind.

 

Getting those two together will be a piece of cake.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Are you comfortable poopiekens?" Mrs. Cartman cooed, as she fluffed another pillow to gently place it under Eric's right leg. Groaning, Cartman rolled his eyes at his mother and glanced away."Yes mom I'm fine, now can you leave already?"

 

After spending a few days in the hospital, Cartman was finally allowed to head back home with his mother, where he will rest and give himself time to heal. Mrs. Cartman simply sent her little boy a smile, pleased to see that he was alright before standing up straight.

 

"Alright sweetie." She cooed, turning around to pick up the medicine on the side table. "Now remember Eric, mommy has to go somewhere today, so you be a good little boy and behave yourself okay?" The young tween groaned loudly in annoyance and raised his hand to cover his face in embarrassment. "Mom I told you I'm in middle school now, you don't need to treat me like a little baby." He whined, a habit of his that he had yet to get rid of.

 

His mother simply giggled and nodded towards him. "I know honey I know. You're a big boy now and all, but you're still mommy's little baby. That's why I got someone to look after you."

 

"Mom I don't need a babysitter!" He complained, trying his hardest not to throw a tantrum like he used to as a child. He had promised himself all those years ago that he would change, he would show the world and that dirty no good Jew that he was different now that he was older. As his mother left, Cartman sighed to himself and just laid on his bed, watching TV reruns of White Trash In Trouble.

 

An hour passed, and slowly, the young male felt himself drifting off to sleep. He was growing bored and hungry, and the pain meds were making him drowsy. "God damn it." He mumbled, trying to push away his drowsiness and stay up in order to meet with the babysitter. "Where is that bitch anyways?" Slowly, as the minutes ticked on by, the young boy was falling deeper and deeper into sleep. He was bored, tired and hungry, and the babysitter still hadn't arrived yet.

 

As he slept, the bedroom door creep-ed open, and the tasty smell of chicken filled his nostrils. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed an angel-like figure loom over him. Softly, she called out his name, reaching a hand over to run it gently through his shaggy, brown locks.

 

"Eric?" She asked in a whisper, the warmth from her hand bringing him comfort as he slowly allowed himself to slip into his dreams. Her voice was sweet, something he was growing to love as her fingers slowly moved down to brush themselves against his pudgy cheeks. "Sleep well okay?" She whispered, as he turned his head to nuzzle against her hand.

 

That night, he received the best sleep he's ever had in years.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Eric?" A soft voice called out, slowly shaking him awake. Prying his eyes open, blue eyes met with soft, (e/c) ones as they gazed down at him.

Blinking away his drowsiness, the young tween shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What the fuck?" He grumbled, lifting a hand to rub his tired eyes. Giggling, the young girl placed the tray of food down onto the side table and sat herself down on the edge of his bed. "How was your sleep?"

 

Raising a hand, Cartman rubbed his head softly, slowly sitting himself up and staring into the smiling face of the only female in South Park, aside from his mother, that smiles at him like that. She never commented on his weight, nor has she ever given him a look of hatred or dislike. All she ever did was gaze at him with admiration or kindness, something that he will never understand why she did.

 

Turning back towards the side table, (y/n) picked up the tray and held it near him. "I'm guessing you're hungry, so I warmed up the chicken soup and brought you some water-"

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He blurted out, cutting (y/n) off. He watched as she blinked up at him, processing what he had just said before letting out a soft 'oh' in realization. "I'm here to help you get better." She responded, sitting the tray down upon her lap and slowly stirring the soup. "I told you that I will, especially since you got hurt pushing me out of the way." Cartman simply scoffed and turned his head away. "I don't need you here, go back home to your Jew family and your ginger Jew brother." Cartman wouldn't lie, he liked the fact that she had come to nurse him back to health, but he would never admit it out loud. She simply chuckled in response and placed the tray down on his lap. "Well, I'm not going anywhere, so why don't you just eat now and ask questions later?" From outside standing on a branch in the tree in Cartman's backyard, Kenny, Stan and Kyle stared intensely into the window of Cartman's bedroom. Shoving Stan to the side for a better look, Kenny growled as he squinted his eyes. Growling under his breath, Stan lowered his binoculars and sent his blond friend a glare. "Kenny you asshole stop shoving me! You're going to make me fall!"

 

"Would you two stop it! I want to know if my sister is alright with that fat son of a bitch!" Kyle hissed, causing the two to stare at him with a slight look of fear.

 

Shaking his head, the raven haired male lifted the binoculars to his eyes and began to scan around the window as much as he could. Kenny began to fidget a bit on his spot, before turning to the raven haired tween with an anxious look. "What are they doing?" He asked, his voice muffled by the front of his parka hood.

 

"They're talking but... I can't really read their lips." Stan mumbled, leaning in to try and see more.

 

Kyle groaned in frustration, rubbing his eyes as he tried to push back the urge to just climb down that tree and barge into Cartman's house. "We shouldn't be doing this." He began, turning to face his two friends. "We should be inside with (y/n), making sure that asshole doesn't do anything to her!"

 

He had seen Stan and Kenny sneak into Cartman's backyard and had gotten curious, once he found out why they were spying on Cartman, the young Jew had tried to get into the house to protect his sister. "We can't go inside!" Kenny growled, sending Kyle a serious look. "That would ruin everything!"

 

Tensing, Stan sat up straight and quickly turned to Kyle, sending him a nervous laugh. "W-what he meant was, if we just barge in there Cartman would only start a fight and (y/n) would get angry." He couldn't help but let out a small shiver, as he thought of the last time she had gotten angry at them. "An angry (y/n) is scarier than Madonna's saggy boobs."

 

Kyle couldn't help but raise a brow at the raven haired tween in confusion, wondering why he and Kenny are suddenly interested in what his little sister and Cartman did. Sure they got worried from time to time, but never do they ever just intentionally leave her alone with Cartman, just to watch from a distance. Furrowing his eyebrows, he sent the other two a suspicious glance.

 

They were planning something behind his back, and he'll get to the bottom of it. If Cartman and his sister were involved, then he sure as hell won't let those two get away with their plan. Reaching over Kenny took the binoculars from Stan's hands, placing them over his eyes as he gazed deeply into Cartman's bedroom. "We might have to be careful." He murmured, capturing his two friend's attention. "(Y/n)'s pretty damn smart, she could sense us and then BAM! Right in our nuts."

 

The three watched as Cartman chatted with the young girl, causing her to laugh as she watch him finish up his meal. The more Kyle saw them talk and get close to one another, the more anxious he grew. He could feel himself losing the will to stay in the tree, wanting nothing more then to barge in there and see what the two were talking about.

From inside the house, (y/n) was walking up towards the bed, glass of cool water in hand as she sent the larger boy a smile. As she made it closer towards the young male, she couldn't help but raise a brow in confusion at the smirk that seemed to be growing on his face, as he turned to stare at her.

 

The young tween blinked in confusion, standing next to him as she placed the glass of cool water onto the side table. "Hey, what's with that smirk?" She asked, growing even more confused at the sound of his evil chuckles.

 

Cartman only chuckled like that when he had something planned out, and a devious Cartman was never a good thing. Nodding his head towards the window, Cartman sent her a knowing look. "Your brother and the others are watching us from my tree out back." He whispered, chuckling as an idea suddenly popped into his mind. Reaching out, he grabbed (y/n)'s chin and began to slowly lean in. He took in her confused look, allowing him to lean in closer. Their lips almost touching, as he felt her soft breath hit his cheeks lightly.

 

Suddenly, from outside his bedroom window, they heard a loud scream as the sound of something hitting the snow covered ground caught their attention. Pulling away from her Cartman leaned his head back and began to laugh, imagining Kyle falling from the tree as he screamed in shock, knowing there was nothing he could do to try and stop his sister from kissing his sort-of friend.

 

As Cartman kept laughing his little heart out, (y/n) blinked at him in confusion, raising a brow at the injured brunet. Cartman always acted strange around her, but he's been calmer than usual these past few days. Shrugging her shoulders, (y/n) simply decided to brush it off like she normally would.

 

As his laughter died down, the larger boy wiped the tears from his eyes as the sound of rapid footsteps were heard. Stomping their way towards the bedroom door, (y/n) sat herself down next to Cartman, as the door was kicked open.

 

Standing at the door frame, with his face red with anger, was Kyle. "Cartman!" He growled, stomping his way into the slightly messy bedroom and towards the bed. "What the FUCK were you doing with my little sister?!" Cartman knew he should be scared, an angry Kyle was something no one wanted to see. But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to be too worried. Instead, he just stared at Kyle and sent him a smirk. "Well hello Kyle." He greeted, snickering when the red haired tween glared at him. "How nice of you to visit me."

 

"Knock that shit off Cartman! What were you and (y/n) doing?!" Kyle growled, reaching out he gripped a fistful of Cartmans shirt and brought his friend/enemy's face closer. "If you did anything to my sister, I swear to god I'm going to kick your fat ass so hard!"

 

Entering the room in a panic and panting a bit, Stan and Kenny watched as Cartman and Kyle bickered and cursed each other out. From the side, (y/n) simply picked up the discarded clothes and began to clean up the room a bit. She had found their argument boring and decided to be a good nurse and clean the room, she did owe it to Cartman after all. As Stan made his way towards his two friends, Kenny went towards (y/n) and began to help her out. Cartman's room was a huge mess, and she needed all the help she could get.

 

"Ow! You stupid Jew calm down!" Cartman hissed, rubbing his neck where the back of his shirt was scraping his skin. Stan held onto Kyle, pulling him back as the young, red haired tween tried to harm the taller male. "Don't try anything with my sister ever again!"

 

The young boy's eyes gazed deeply into the Jew's, as a smirk began to grow on his face. "How do you know what happened?" He began, watching as Kyle stopped his struggling to stare at him with his eyes coated in hatred.

 

"Could it be." He murmured, his smirk growing wider as he tilted his head to the side. "That you had been sneaking around my house and peeping through my window?" He couldn't help but laugh at the light pink that dusted the Jew's cheeks. "Oh Kyle you dirty girl!"

 

"Shut up Cartman!"

 

Before the Jew could do anything to harm the larger boy, Stan quickly pulled him away, trying to calm him down as best he could. Meanwhile (y/n) was just finishing up with the cleaning, sending Kenny a quick thanks before walking over to Cartman's side table. As she stood next to him, placing some items into the drawers of said side table, an idea popped into the brunet's head. He knew Kyle was quite protective of (y/n), always wanting to know if she was alright or if anyone had hurt her. And he had noticed that ever since she came into the picture, life for him had gotten better. Teasing Kyle became a hobby that was hard for him to let go of, and using his sister against him was always a bonus. With a smirk in place, the young male quickly reached over and wrapped his arms around (y/n)'s waist, pulling her down into the bed.

 

At the sound of her shocked squeak, Kyle, Stan and Kenny, who had just returned from the bathroom, all turned to stare with wide eyes. "Cartman!" Kyle growled, walking up to the both of them laying in bed together. "What the fuck are you doing?! Let go of her!"

 

(Y/n) was too confused, shocked and used to the whole ordeal to say much, not that she really cared or anything. She knew Cartman loved teasing her brother, and often used her to get to him. She wouldn't admit to liking the sight of her brother getting annoyed, especially since ninety nine percent of the time she went along with Cartman's plans.

 

With a hum, Cartman pulled (y/n) closer to his chest, leaning his chin on her shoulder and turning to gaze up at Kyle. He sent the angry Jew a smug look, ignoring the other three in the room as they waited for his respond. "Ya know Kyle." He began in a taunting tone. "I might fall for her, she IS my nurse after all..."

 

Thinking fast Stan and Kenny held Kyle back, struggling as the red head tried to reach out for Cartman with all his strength. (Y/n) turned to raise a brow at her large friend, growing suspicious of him and wondering what it was that he was planning this time. "You should stay away from her! (Y/n)! Come here!"

 

As (y/n) tried to stand, Cartman held her down, nuzzling his cheek against hers in fake affection. "(Y/n)'s so pretty and soft... She might even become my baby mama." At hearing this the three boys all tensed, shocked that Cartman would say something like that so easily, and to Kyle no less. Paling at the thought, the red haired tween growled and tried to make a grab at Cartman, giving Kenny and Stan a hard time trying to hold him back.

 

The large boy let go of (y/n) and leaned his head back, roaring with laughter at Kyle's failed attempt to strangle him. He knew teasing him would be fun but he had no idea it would be this funny.

 

(Y/n) gazed at the four boys, before rolling her eyes at them. There were times when she wondered why she hung out with them when she could hang out with Craig. She was pretty close to him, or maybe even Tweek. She got along with Clyde, and liked hanging out with Butters too. But as much as she got along with them or liked them, she could never bring herself to leave her brother or his friends. They made her days brighter, always going on an adventure and doing things most kids or Tweens would never do. Staring at her friends, she couldn't help but smile at them.

 

They had become her family, Stan and Kenny, and even Cartman! They never treated her any less than they would any other girl, just because she didn't have something dangling between her legs. And Kyle and Ike loved her, spending time with her when they could and joking around. They were part of her life, and she wouldn't leave them for anything or anyone in the world. Shaking her head, (y/n) let out a soft chuckle and stood from the bed. She needed to go make sure the house was clean before Mrs. Cartman returned, leaving the boys on their own for a while would be fine.

 

At least, as long as Stan and Kenny keep a tight hold on Kyle.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

As the days passed on by, the three boys kept a close eye on Eric, making sure he didn't do anything stupid or tried to pull a fast one on (y/n).

 

They always made sure that at least one of them was free to check up on (y/n) once every hour, that way the chances of Cartman doing something were slim.

 

When Stan visited, he chatted with (y/n), occasionally scolding Cartman for grabbing her or pushing her down to sit on his lap when they watched a movie. When Kyle visited, he was stern and was always the one to hand Cartman his medicine or food. He believed that as long as his sister was far from his reach, then the larger tween wouldn't try to kiss her or anything while he was around.

 

Of course, this all resulted to an argument in the end, which did anger (y/n) who only kicked Kyle out of the room due to Cartman whining about Kyle "causing the patient's feelings to hurt and ruining his condition."

 

But when Kenny visited, he tried to get Cartman and (y/n) closer together. He would trip her and laugh as she fell on top of Cartman, or try to flirt with her and watch as Cartman cussed him off. Kenny, unlike the other two, actually wanted Cartman to try and grow closer to the beautiful young girl.

 

One day, as (y/n) was taking Cartman on a walk down the street with his crutches, the three decided to follow them closely behind. They were amazed at the fact that (y/n) was able to get Cartman to leave his room with little to no effort, they had also seen how he rarely whined around her and did what she asked of him.

 

"Dude." Kyle whispered, as he and his friends watched the two wobble towards Sizzler from the corner of an alleyway. "If that Fat ass is planning anything, I'll choke him with a rusty spoon."

 

"Relax Kyle." Stan reassured, as the three slowly walked out of the alleyway and hurried to follow Cartman and (y/n) quickly behind. "If he tries anything we'll beat him up, you know how me and Kenny see her like a sister."

 

From the other side of the street heading the opposite way was Wendy, holding a shopping bag as she walked her way home from the mall. Turning, she couldn't help but notice Stan and his friends, following behind (y/n) and Cartman. Her eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion, wondering why her ex boyfriend was following behind another girl with his friends. And not just any girl, it was (y/n) Broflovski.

 

(Y/n) was a pretty popular girl among the boys in their town. Ever since she arrived in South Park a few years back, the boys have been all over her. Clyde had even asked her out more than once, causing Bebe to throw a bitch fit. And she knew that Stan had a crush on her once, barfing near her whenever he saw her, and even finding excuses to hug her tight.

 

Sure it was during their break up period when she was no longer dating him, but that still didn't mean (y/n) didn't piss her off.

 

Growling under her breath, Wendy turned on her heels and crossed the street, following behind him quietly. The closer she got, the better she could hear their conversation.

 

"Dude why can't we just get closer and separate them?" Kyle asked, panicking slightly as he tried to catch up to Cartman and (y/n).

 

"Kyle just calm down." Stan tried to stop him, sending Kenny a thankful nod as the blond stopped their friend from running towards the two. "Don't worry, I want to keep (y/n) safe just as much as you do, but we need to be careful about this alright?" He began, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder in reassurance. "I care about her too dude, so let's be careful."

 

Upon hearing this, Wendy's vision turned red. She knew that (y/n) would be after Stan, I mean who wouldn't? Stan was a great guy to have. And knowing Kyle, he would prefer it if Stan was the one dating his adoptive sister rather than Cartman or Kenny. Grunting, Wendy reached out for them and grabbed the back of Stan's coat, causing the male to stop in his tracks. "Hey! What are- oh." Stan mumbled, as he turned to gaze into his ex girlfriend's eyes, wondering to himself as to why the young girl looked so angry. 

 

"Hey Wendy-"

 

"Don't you 'hey Wendy' me!" She hissed, letting go of his coat and crossing her arms over her small chest. It had been a while since she and Stan had last spoken to each other, mostly because she was busy trying to up her grades. Kyle and Kenny had stopped to glance over their shoulder, cursing under their breaths as they saw Wendy's red face. Don't get them wrong Wendy was a nice girl every now and then, but she could be such a pain in the ass when she was angry. Her high voice was still annoying when she cursed at their friend, causing them all to wonder why Stan even liked her at all.

 

"Stan." She began in a stern tone, causing the young male to cringe. He knew what was coming, apparently he had done something to piss Wendy off and now she was going to give him hell for it. "What are you doing? Why are you following (y/n) around and saying things like how much you care and like her?" She asked accusingly, causing the raven haired male to raise a brow at her in confusion. "Um Wendy?" Kyle began, trying not to flinch when the raven haired female turned to face him with a glare. "Can you not do this now? I mean, we have something really important to do and we really don't need you yelling at Stan-"

 

"Excuse me?" She asked, raising a brow at him in disbelief. "Are you calling me a bother? That you don't like me?"

 

"No Wendy!" Stan began, raising his hands up in defence. "That's not what Kyle meant at all! It's just-"

 

"Just what?" She asked, raising her voice a little and capturing the attention of all those passing by. "Am I not important enough? Do your friends not like me at all? Am I bothering you Stan?" Shrugging his shoulders, the young raven haired male glanced at his friends, who glanced back at him before turning back to his ex girlfriend. "Well... You are... Kind of.." The gasp that came out of her mouth caused Kyle to groan, as he covered his face with his glove hands and prepared for Wendy's speech.

 

"Oh I know you did not just say that to me Stan!"

 

"Oh god damn it..." Stan cursed under his breath, rolling his eyes as she started to scold him. It was something he was used to, having to hear her bitch to him about something he supposedly did wrong. Sometimes he wondered why he still liked her, when she was the one that broke up with him so often. From a bench in the distance, Cartman and (y/n) sat and ate their meal. Cartman had changed his mind midway and instead asked to stop by a convenient store for some chips and dip. He watched with glee in his eyes as Wendy started to bitch at his friends, all the while (y/n) was shaking her head at him. She always encouraged him to leave Wendy, but the other just couldn't, especially since Wendy was his first love.

 

Turning his head, Kyle spotted his sister and Cartman sitting on a bench in the distance. (Y/n) sent him a small wave, all the while Cartman smirked in his direction. Turning his head, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the young, (h/c) haired girl's cheek.

 

Seeing this, Kyle couldn't help but growl loudly, capturing Kenny's attention. Right as he is about to go after Cartman, the young blond wraps his arms around the young red head and pulled him back. "Kyle calm down!" Kenny cried, struggling a bit as Kyle flailed his arms and began to kick. 

 

"I'm going to kill that fat son of a bitch!"

 

From a distance, the air began to fill with nothing but Cartman's mocking laughter. Teasing Kyle by using his sister as bait was the best idea he's ever had, next to owning his own company named after the Washington Redskins.

 

As he laughed, the young, (h/c) haired girl sent him a small smile. Seeing Cartman happy was nice for a change, even if he was only happy getting Kyle angry.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The house was quiet as the two Tweens watched a movie on the television in the living room, Cartman's mother had just gone out with her friends, saying that she wouldn't be back until the next day.

 

(Y/n) had been able to convince her parents to let her stay the night at Cartman's place, telling them that he did save her and that she owed him one. They had agreed to let her babysit him, on the condition that she and Cartman not do anything sexual.

 

Of course they wouldn't, it's not like they wanted to anyways.

 

Or did they?

 

Walking into the room with a pitcher of water, (y/n) began to pour them both a glass. As she finished, a marker is held out to her, causing the young tween to blink in confusion. "What's this for?" She asked, placing the pitcher down and grabbing said black marker with her hands. "What does it look like?" The larger male replied, rolling his eyes at her. "It's a marker, I want you to write on my cast how much you love me with it."

 

These past few days Cartman has gotten very lovey dovey with her, mostly when their other friends were around. (Y/n) didn't mind one bit about it, but lately, she's been getting suspicious. Cartman was rough when teasing Kyle, grabbing her hand tightly and even wrapping his arms around her waist a little too roughly. But recently, his touches had become gentler, comforting her when she needed it and requesting that she sit close to him even when Kyle was no where to be seen. Twirling the marker within her fingers, (y/n) sent him a look of suspicion, raising a brow at him as he gazed back at her with an emotionless expression. " _What are you planning Eric?_ ' She thought to herself, before shaking her head and moving towards his cast. Leaning down, she popped the lid off of the marker and began to write.

 

His sky blue eyes watched as her hand moved across the cast, her writing was simple, not girly or squiggly like the other girls. From her hand, his eyes traveled upward, landing on her soft features.

 

He took in her face, the look of concentration and the way she stuck her tongue out cutely. She had changed these past few years, growing a few inches taller and prettier. Her features were more defined now, sure she still had her pudgy and soft cheeks like she did when she was younger, but they had lessened and she looked older. Her eyes still sparkled with happiness like they always have, and her lips were fuller.

 

He wondered to himself, just what would it be like to kiss her. Would it be a soft sweet kiss they would share? Or would it be rough and passionate? ' _Ah god damn it!_ ' He thought, pursing his lips into a deep frown. ' _Now I'm fantasizing about kissing (y/n) Broflovski... Damn it.'_  


 

Lifting her head, she smiled with self satisfaction before placing the lid back onto the marker. "Done." She mumbled, handing the marker back to Cartman. "Hey Eric?" She began, capturing the larger boy's attention as he took the marker from her hands. "What are you planning, exactly?" The young brunet hummed in thought, debating with himself on whether or not she should know. He wanted to piss Kyle off beyond belief while he still could, but deep down he also wanted something else. He didn't know how to word it exactly, but he know it would only cause trouble for him if he did. Turning to gaze up at her, he sent her his famous smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "What else? I want to piss off your Jewbro Kyle."

 

A sudden movement outside caught his attention, as the brunet turned his head to gaze out the window. "What is it?" (Y/n) asked curiously, raising a brow as she also turned towards the window. Suddenly, something familiar made its way towards the corner of Cartman's eyes.

 

A green hat.

 

This could be none other then Kyle, trying to sneak up on them and make sure Cartman wasn't doing anything to (y/n). With a smirk, the large tween turned towards (y/n), as she shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Hey (y/n), come here." He ordered, his smirk growing as she inched closer to him.

 

Quickly reaching out to her, Cartman wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down, causing her to sit snugly on his lap. Ignoring the way his heart sped up a bit, the larger tween couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of growling that came from outside.

 

Glancing down he stare into (y/n)'s slightly confused eyes, not once noticing the way Kyle glanced into the living room through the window outside. Cartman turned his head towards said window, his eyes caught in a small stare down with Kyle, as the red haired male dared him to do more. Feeling challenged, Cartman threw Kyle a smug look, before untangling one hand from (y/n)'s waist. Lifting it, he placed it under her chin and pulled her face towards his own gently. He could feel Kyle's glare burning holes on his head as he leaned in closer.

 

(Y/n) simply blinked up at him, a small pink dusting her cheeks as her friend leaned in closer. Suddenly, soft lips placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. This only shocked the young (h/c) haired girl, for she never knew that Cartman could be so gentle. Pulling back, the larger male chuckled and let go of her chin, wrapping it back around her waist.

 

Kyle growled and banged on the window, causing (y/n) to jump in shock as she turned her head to see her brother glaring inside. "Kyle?!"

 

"Cartman you fat piece of shit!!" He growled, his voice muffled by the glass.

 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU STUPID JEW!!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The days went by the same way, with Cartman using (y/n) to tease Kyle, all the while a small and strange feeling began to grow in him. At first it was small, and he had tried to ignore it. But the more she was around, the more he felt that feeling grow inside of him, and it became a little unbearable. It did bother him a bit, since he didn't know what it was, but he couldn't be bothered much with it.

 

Shaking his head, the large brunet continued to kick ass in CoD, one by one attacking each and every last zombie that came right at him with (y/n) as the second player.

 

"Why couldn't they make it Jew Zombies instead?" He murmured to himself, as he shanked one right up close as Nikolai. (Y/n) giggled in response and just continued to play, enjoying their small bonding time.

 

At that moment a small knock came to his door, as his mother poked her head in a few seconds after. "Eric sweetie, you have a visitor." She cooed, sending her boy a sweet smile. 

 

"Not now mom, we're killing zombies." He responded, not once sparing her a single glance. "Oh but Eric, she says it's urgent." The sound of a second familiar voice clearing her throat after his mother said that captured his attention. Pausing the game, he turned towards the two females, raising a brow at the familiar raven haired tween standing at the door frame. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

 

Sending him one last smile, Mrs. Cartman quickly left the two alone, closing the door behind her. There, standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest, was none other then Wendy Testaburger.

 

Her eyes suddenly turned towards (y/n), who simply stared back with a serious expression. The two girls never did get along, always sending each other glares every now and then and getting into a fight once at Starks pond. Wendy was jealous of (y/n) for various reasons, and (y/n) hated Wendy for how she treated Stan. Taking a deep breath, the raven haired female gritted her teeth and glared at the only other female in the room. "(Y/n)." She began, watching as the girl frowned at her. "I need to speak to Cartman in private. So can you please leave?"

 

(Y/n) wanted to say no, to stay inside the room and see what the girl wanted. But she knew she couldn't, Cartman could handle himself and if Wendy tried to beat him up again like she did before, then (y/n) would take a wrench and show that bitch what happens when you fuck with one of her friends. Shaking her head, (y/n) sent Cartman a quick glance, as though asking him if that was what he wanted.

 

"Go." He told her softly, sending Wendy a bored expression. "If she tries anything I'll call out rape on this hoe."

 

Despite not wanting to leave, (y/n) sent him a nod and stood, placing the controller down onto the bed before making her way towards the door. She sent Wendy one quick warning glare, before finally leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Everything was quiet, as Cartman waited for the girl to speak. They were never on good terms, and Cartman still hated Wendy for playing with his heart and beating him up that one time. Taking another deep breath, Wendy sighed and uncrossed her arms. She place them on her hips and turned to face the larger tween, raising a brow as he gazed back with such a bored expression. "Alright." She began. "Mind telling me why my Stan was following you and (y/n) around? And why he seems so worried about being near her?"

 

"You seriously?" Cartman asked in disbelief, scoffing at her. "How the fuck would I know hoe, he's your man not mine. Do I look gay to you?"

 

"How should I know? You did say you were gay for Kyle-"

 

"That was one fucking time you bitch! And that was just to get Nichole and Token together!"

 

Rolling her eyes, Wendy crossed her arms over her chest once more, before continuing. "Anyways! I want to know if Stan has a crush on (y/n), the last thing I want is for her to take him away from me."

 

Cartman hummed and raised a hand, placing it under his chin in thought. It wouldn't surprise him if Stan DID have a crush on (y/n), I mean it was obvious that she was prettier now. She was cute when she was eight, and would only grow up to be beautiful in the future. "It could be possible..." He mumbled out loud, frowning at the thought of her with someone else. His heart ached and it made his blood boil, he didn't want her with anyone else.

 

Growling brought the large brunet out on his thoughts, as he turned to face the now red faced girl. "He what?" She asked through gritted teeth, turning to send a glare at the door where (y/n) had walked out on.

 

"Oi!" Cartman began, sending her a deep frown. "YOU were the one that broke up with HIM. Stan is your EX now, why the fuck are you getting so mad at the thought of him having a crush on (y/n), when you're dating that Bradley kid?"

 

It was true, four days after she broke up with Stan she began dating Bradley, and they've been together for three months now. Shaking her head, Wendy tried to push down the rage she held inside, before turning to give Cartman a serious look. "Help me then."

 

"Excuse me?" Cartman asked in disbelief. 

 

"You heard me, I want you to help me." Suddenly, Wendy made her way closer to him with a look of determination. "Kyle and Kenny won't, and everyone knows you're the one to go to if we ever need help planning anything devious."

 

  
_'She can't be serious_.' He thought to himself, sending her a frown. They had bad history together, everyone knew that, and she was always cruel to him. She was the biggest bitch in all of South Park, beating him up and calling him fat. But now she wanted his help, all to get back at (y/n)? 

 

"No." He answered, watching as she gave him a look of disbelief.

 

She stayed silent for a moment, as though trying to stop herself from cursing at him. Taking in a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down, before reaching into her coat pocket. "Alright fine." She grumbled, taking out her wallet and opening it. "How much do you want?" She intended to bribe him with money, like many others did. Cartman was a greedy money loving bastard, everyone in South Park knew that, so there was no way he could refuse. The brunet turned his gaze towards her wallet, gazing at all the bills she had stacked in there snugly. It called out to him, crying for his attention.

 

And normally, Cartman would have said yes and helped the bitch out. But a picture of (y/n) came to mind, stopping him from simply saying yes to Wendy. It'd be easy to nod and gain the money, but to betray (y/n), who he saw as a sort of best friend? There was no way in hell he'd do that. She would be hard to gain back, since he never really did anything to her like he did to Kyle or Kenny, or anyone else in South Park. Sure he had stopped being so bad since he was eight, but he still did some things that many saw as horrible. Probably not as bad as the time he fed his half brother his dad.

 

Realizing that the risk would be too much, plus that Wendy was a total bitch, he decided against it. "Naw hoe, I don't want your dirty ass slut money."

 

The look on her face was priceless, as Cartman snickered at the shocked expression the young, raven haired tween held. "You what? B-but why?" She asked flabbergasted. Cartman almost never turned down money, so why was he doing so now? Suddenly, it all clicked. Pursing her lips, she placed her wallet back into her pocket and crossed her arms. "It's because of (y/n) isn't it?" The look on his face said it all, as the brunet ignored her in favour of un-pausing the game. 

 

"The fuck are you talking about bitch?"

 

"I knew it! She has you wrapped around her finger too!" She screeched, walking up to him and pushing the controller away from him. "Just help me this one time alright?"

 

"Bitch, get your hippie self away from me hoe!" The brunet tried to push her away, failing as she tried to push him back, leaning down on him. "Just help me out with Stan and that's it you fat bastard!"

 

The two cursed and argued, one trying to pull the other away as the other tried to push him down. In the middle of their arguing, neither of the two noticed the position they had gotten into, too busy curing each other to notice the loud ruckus they had also been causing. 

 

"Hippie bitch!"

 

"Fat shit!"

 

"Dumb hoe!"

 

From downstairs, (y/n) gazed up at the ceiling. "Oh my." Mrs. Cartman muttered, placing her tea cup down. "My baby boy is growing up."

 

(Y/n), who had been drinking tea and chatting with Mrs. Cartman, raised a brow at the woman. She wouldn't lie she adored Liane as though she were her own mother, but the elder woman could be a bit weird sometime. Sending her a smile, she took a quick gulp of her tea and placed her own cup down. "I'll go check up on them, Eric still has his cast on anyways."

 

Liane giggled and sent her a wink, watching as the young girl made her way up the stairs. "I'm proud of my little Eric but, I just wish he would open his eyes already and look at (y/n) as more then just his little friend."

 

From upstairs, (y/n) walked towards the bedroom door. She slowed her pace down a bit, trying to listen in to the muffled sounds from inside.

 

"Just do it already!" Wendy screeched, glaring down at the larger boy.

 

"Fuck off whore! I said no and I mean no god damn it!"

 

The conversation sounded odd to her, shaking her head she walked towards the door and quickly twisted the knob. "Yo Eric are you-" Her words caught in her throat, as she took in the sight before her. The two turned to her with a surprised look on their faces, taking in the look of shock and disbelief on (y/n)'s face as she glanced back. Wendy was on top of Cartman in a very compromising position. Cartman was holding onto her wrists, their faces just inches away from each others, as the raven haired female straddled his lap.

 

The three stayed there in silence, each embarrassed in their own way about the current situation. Who would speak first? What would they say? And how would this affect any of them in the near future? Blinking, (y/n) shook her head, before rolling her eyes.

 

She knew Eric was handsome now that he was older and all, but this was weird. ' _And right when I'm in his house too._ ' She thought. Shaking her head, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a red condom. "Here ya go kids!" She shouted with fake enthusiasm, throwing the condom at them and watching as it smacked Cartman in the face. "Have fun and be safe! We don't want any Nazi-Hippie babies running around South Park now do we?"

 

Unable to keep a straight face, (y/n) burst out laughing. The situation was just too much for her, and seeing their confused faces only made it funnier. "Oh my god." She laughed, turning on her heels to walk right out of the bedroom. "I gatta tell the guys!"

 

Minutes passed since (y/n) left the bedroom, as the two Tweens processed everything that happened in their minds. Suddenly, Wendy gasped and hopped off of Cartman, nearly tripping as she ran towards the bedroom door. "Wait! Don't tell Stan! It's not like that!"

 

The room was quiet once more, as Cartman sat on his bed by himself. His gaze traveled away from the door to the condom that had fallen to the side of his bed. Reaching for it, he picked it up and stared down at it in confusion. What had just occurred was too confusion for him, but the condom caught his attention the most.

 

The more he thought about it, the more everything began to click in his mind. Suddenly, he realized something shocking as he stared down at the condom with a small look of panic.

 

"Why the fuck did (y/n) have a cherry flavoured condom with her?!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

(Y/n) hummed along to the theme of the super smash bro. Music that played on the TV. She had set up Cartman's old Game Cube for the two of them to play with, especially since she was feeling lucky that day.

 

Placing Cartman's pain meds onto his side table, she poured him a quick glass of water and began to take out one tablet for him. Cartman hadn't said a word since she arrived, still a little suspicious as to why she had that condom with her the other day. Did she always carry them? Was she always throwing them at people? And more importantly, did she even use them?

 

"Hey." Cartman began, capturing her attention. "Why did you have a condom with you yesterday?"

 

He took the glass and tablet from her hands and quickly took the medicine, drinking up the water as she hummed.

 

"I always have one with me. Ya know, just in case."

 

Upon hearing her say that, Cartman choked on his water, coughing as (y/n) took the glass cup away and tried to comfort him. Once his coughing fit was done, the young male turned to her with a scowl on his face. "The fuck do you mean just in case?!" He questioned, catching her off guard. He normally never yelled or got angry with her, so his sudden outburst surprised her indeed.

 

"Oh, well you see Kenny-"

 

"(Y/n) we have to go home." At that moment Kyle walked in, cutting (y/n) off much to Cartman's displeasure. The young, red haired tween sent his sister a small smile, before turning to his so-called friend who rested upon the bed. His eye then traveled towards his cast, where his sister had written her words of love on there not too long ago. Reading the words, Kyle's face twisted into a scowl, as he made his way further into the room and towards his sister.

 

"(Y/n)!" He began, watching as she blinked up at him in confusion. "Don't get with Cartman alright? He's bad news and who knows where he's been! He might even follow in his mom's footsteps and end up on crack whore monthly-"

 

"You stupid Jew! Don't talk shit about me in front of me!" Cartman growled, before turning his head with a small huff. "And what would you know about me dating (y/n) anyways? You're just a sneaky money grabbing Jew, you wouldn't understand."

 

"Fuck you Cartman!"

 

(Y/n) could do nothing but roll her eyes as the two began to argue, this was becoming more and more frequent, ever since she had begun to nurse Cartman back to health and spend more time with him.

 

(Y/n) shrugged her shoulders and placed the glass cup onto Cartman's side table, before turning to pack her backpack. It had already gotten dark and she still needed to finish up on her schoolwork.

 

"-not true fat ass!" Kyle growled, sending Cartman a harsh glare. The larger male's eyes quickly turned to glance at (y/n), as a smirk began to grow on his face. He had a plan. Seeing the smirk, Kyle felt his eye twitch a bit, knowing exactly what the brunet was about to pull. "Don't do it Cartman."

 

Cartman took in a deep breath.

 

"Shut up Cartman."

 

"(Y/n)..." He called out softly, sending Kyle a mischievous smile.

 

"I'm warning you..." Kyle hissed through gritted teeth, knowing well that once Cartman started he would never hear the end of it.

 

Ignoring Kyle, Cartman turned to (y/n) and began to whine. "(Y/nnnnnnn)! Kyle is being a dirty jeeewwww and he flicked my leg and made it hurrrrrrtttt!"

 

Turning, (y/n) sent Kyle a small glare. "Kyle! You shouldn't flick Eric's leg! He's injured!" She scolded, standing up to dust her clothes off. "But I didn't do anything! Don't believe this fat ass over your own brother!" Kyle tried to fight back, hoping his sister would see though Cartman's lies.

 

At this, Cartman reached out his arms for her, wiggling his fingers for her to come to him. "Nurse, come here." He whined, sending Kyle another smirk as she walked towards him. Once she was close enough, Cartman quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down, causing her to sit on his lap. "Yay!" He cheered, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. Upon seeing this, Kyle's face grew red with rage. Reaching down he quickly took ahold of his sister's arm and pulled her off of the larger male. He quickly picked up her backpack and began pulling her towards the door, ignoring her cries for him to slow down.

 

From the bed Cartman let out a laugh, raising a hand to wave to them both. "Good bye Jew! Good bye nurse! Come see me again tomorrow and fill me with lots of cuddles and kisses!"

 

Turning, Kyle let go of his sister and flipped his supposed friend off. "Up yours fat boy!" With that, he grabbed the door knob and slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a laughing Cartman alone in his room.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

This past week, Cartman had been feeling stranger than normal. He had come to the realization that (y/n) was actually prettier than normal, and everything she did always made him happy.

 

It was strange, since he's been friends with her for years now and not once had he felt like this. Sure he would occasionally think she was cute and all, thinking she would look nicer with a certain hair style or clothes. But nowadays his thoughts turned to how beautiful she is just as herself, her hair is fine the way it is and her laugh just made his day.

 

"God damn it." He cursed under his breath, pursing his lips tight as he came to a realization he wish he didn't come to. "I like (y/n)..."

 

The soft knock at the door caught his attention, as (y/n) walked in. Spotting the larger boy upon his bed, (y/n) sent him a sweet smile like she normally would. "Morning Eric." She greeted, walking fully inside the surprisingly clean bedroom. Cartman sent her a bored look, before lifting a hand and tapping his cheek with his index finger.

 

He waited for a moment, hearing her giggle a bit as she walked towards him. He watched as she leaned down, placing her soft lips on his pudgy cheek and giving him a sweet kiss. Suddenly, a shoe flies out of nowhere and smacks Cartman in the forehead, causing him to let out a hiss in pain as he rubbed the spot. "What the fuck?" He questioned, turning to find none other then Ike Broflovski standing at the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Ike!" (Y/n) scolded, sending him a disapproving look.

 

"What the hell was that for you stupid dildo?!" Cartman growled, his eyes following the small child as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Ike turned to gaze at Cartman, sending him an innocent smile as he titled his head to the side. "I'm here to keep an eye on (y/n), since Kyle is busy and he asked me to make sure she's alright."

 

Cartman sent him a small glare, watching as the smaller boy sent him a challenging look. Great, now his day with (y/n) was going to be ruined. During the whole day, Cartman hadn't been able to hug, kiss or touch his young nurse as much as he was hoping he would. Every time he tried, Ike would do something to get in the way and ruin his chances.

 

It was dinner time and (y/n) had just left the bedroom to go downstairs and begin making them all something to eat, all the while Cartman was alone in his room with the demon child known as Ike Broflovski.

 

The room was quiet, the only sound was coming from the television as he sat there with a small smile. He was happy, he had foiled Cartman's plans on trying to pull the moves on his sister. And Cartman knew he was happy, it was obvious that the little Canadian didn't want anything happening to his sister.

 

Heaving a sigh, Cartman leaned back against his pillow and frowned. "You're such an annoying little Jew dildo, you know that?" Upon hearing this, Ike turned to glance at Eric from over his shoulder and sent the larger male a quick smirk. "I know what you're thinking chubby, and (y/n) probably already has a boyfriend."

 

Ike's words cause Eric to freeze, as the younger male continued. "I mean, my sister is probably the prettiest girl in all of South Park. That and she's the most bad-ass, what idiot wouldn't want to date her?" Cartman didn't know why the young boy's words got to him, but they bothered him. The very thought of it made him sick to his stomach, and his blood began to boil with rage as the young Canadian hummed to himself in thought. "I saw (y/n) at the mall with Stan, they've been hanging out a lot lately and I saw Stan blushing a lot around her."

 

Growling under his breath, Cartman lifts his hand and slams it down onto his side table, startling Ike as he sent him a glare. "Fuck off you Jewish piece of crap!" He cursed, fisting his hands. "Stupid fucking Stan, that love retard should just go back to that hoe Wendy." Ike watched with confusion, as he began to process Cartman's strange reaction.

 

Slowly, he came to the sudden conclusion that Eric Cartman might have a crush on (y/n) Broflovski.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The three sat there eating their pasta and watching Terrence and Phillip reruns. Ike was sitting on the floor while (y/n) sat down next to him, Cartman watched with a frown on his face from his bed. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of the way Ike sat close to (y/n). After they finished their meal, Ike stood and dusted his pants. "Well sis! I'm off to the bathroom, be right back." He announced, heading towards the door. 

 

As he placed his hand on the doorknob, he turned around and sent Cartman a warning look. "Don't try anything with my sister chubby." Cartman just flipped him off, ignoring the way the younger male laughed as he walked out of the bedroom.

 

The sound of Terrence and Phillip laughing filled the room as (y/n) picked up their plates, getting ready to head out of the bedroom to take them downstairs and into the kitchen.

 

"(Y/n)." Cartman called out, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn to gaze at him from over her shoulders. Lifting a hand towards her, Cartman waited patiently hoping she would understand. "Come here."

 

She raised a brow at him in confusion, before shrugging her shoulders and turning around. Walking towards him, the larger male took the plates from her hands and placed them onto his side table. He then reached out and wrapped his larger hand around hers, gently pulling her down onto the bed with him. As she sat down on his lap with a look of confusion, the young girl turned to gaze into his sky blue eyes from over her shoulder. "Hey Eric?" She began, receiving a soft hum as a response. "Why do you always make me sit on your lap?"

 

Shrugging his shoulders, he just turned his head to face the wall, avoiding her gaze. "Because I want to."

 

"Why do you want to-"

 

"(Y/n), just deal with it." He grumbled, hoping she would just drop the subject.

 

Lately, she had noticed that Cartman had become even more touchy feely with her than usual. His hold on her had become gentler, his hugs and kisses are much more affectionate then before, as though he did them because he wanted to and not because he wanted to piss her brother off. Cartman closed his eyes and buried his face in the nape if her neck, taking in the sweet scent of chocolate that she had on her. 

 

She probably baked her famous fudge-filled brownies, something she knew he loved. 

 

As he sat there upon his bed, his arms wrapped around her waist. Holding her close, his mind began to wonder. This past month that he had spend with (y/n) nursing him back to health, he's been at ease and had even shared his secrets with her. She didn't judge him for having Clyde frog and had even asked to hug him a few times. Clyde frog loved (y/n) too, and Cartman found it cute when she would fall asleep next to him hugging the stuffed toy close. He had learned more about her in the month the two have been together than all those years they've been friends. He knew from the moment they met that they would be closer friends than he was with the other three.

 

As he thought more and more into it, he slowly began to realize how much he's grown to like the only girl that's been able to tolerate him, call him handsome from time to time and kiss him willingly. She had become a big part of his life, going along with his schemes and helping him out with his homework. She was also the reason as to why he was so calm now, much calmer and at ease than he was when he was eight.

 

A small, whole-hearted and rare smile made it's way to Cartman's lips, as the larger boy turned his face to plant a soft kiss on (y/n)'s cheeks. At that moment, the door to the bedroom opens, and Ike walked in.

 

His eyes widen a bit at the sight, before he sent them both a soft smile. "Aw you two are so cute! Now break it up, you don't need to be cute anymore."

 

Cartman growled and tried to ignore him, burying his face back into the nape of (y/n)'s neck. "Go back to Canada you stupid shit." Ike scoffed and crossed his arms. "Make me fat boy."

 

"Ay! Don't call me fat you dildo!"

 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at the two boys, watching as they got into an argument like Kyle and him would. Heaving a soft sigh, she quickly climbed off of Cartman's lap, much to his displeasure, and walked towards the side table. Since Liane was gone for the day, she might as well clean the house for her as thanks for allowing her to visit so often. With a soft hum, she picked up the plates and made her way towards the door, ignoring the two as they argued and closing the door behind her.

 

A few minutes had passed as an idea crosses Ike's mind. "Alright alright!" He began, lifting his hands up in defence as Cartman closed his mouth to hear him out. "How about we make a deal? I know you have a crush on my sister chubby-"

 

"Don't call me chubby!-"

 

"-anyways! I'll help you out since she seems to like you too." This seemed to make Cartman a little more relaxed, as he continued. "I'll get Kyle out of the way and let you two spend time together... But only because you're the only one able to take care of her and because you can convince (y/n) to make her famous chocolate fudge-filled brownies."

 

After finishing, Ike lifted his hand out in front of him, waiting for Cartman to take it. The larger boy glanced at it, before glancing back at the young Canadian before him. Ike was willing to help him, to get rid of Kyle and allow them both to spend more quality time together. Ike was the only one who was just as devious and mischievous as Cartman himself, and he was also the only one who could get Kyle away from them. Heaving a sigh, Cartman lifted his hand and took his in his own. "Deal... You little shit."

 

Ike sent him a smile, nodding his head as he shook his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you... Fat ass."

 

"Ay! Don't start calling me fat you Canadian Jew!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The next day, he noticed that Ike had kept to his promise, leaving him alone with (y/n).

She had come on her own, bringing him some brownies she had baked for him and even a movie for them to watch.

The whole time the two spent together, Cartman had been gentle with her. And to his surprise, she had been returning the favour. It was odd for the both of them, especially since they weren't used to it, but they didn't mind it one bit.

"You ready to watch the movie?" She asked, reaching into her backpack to take out her laptop. She had bought a scary movie for the two of them to watch, knowing that Cartman had been wanting to see it for some time now. "Shut up and put it on already... And bring the popcorn." Cartman ordered, turning to glance at the wall as he heard her giggle. Although his words would sound harsh to many, (y/n) knew he didn't mean them to sound rude. It was his very own way of telling her he was excited to see it.

Turning on her laptop, she moved to sit on the edge of Cartman's bed, quickly putting on the movie. Cartman shifted on his bed as best as he could, making room for her to lay down next to him. Lifting her legs, she quickly shifted her way next to him, placing the laptop down in between them as the movie went to the main menu.

Slowly, trying not to make himself too obvious, Cartman began to cuddle next to her. He enjoyed the way she felt sitting next to him, how she fit so well by his side, as though she was meant to stay there. Turning the volume up, the eerie music began to fill the room as Cartman's eyes grew wide at the title. "As Above So Below? Why the fuck are you going to watch this with me?" He asked in slight surprise. Normally (y/n) would watch scary movies with her brothers, since she always slept beside them afterwards. Not that he minded, he was actually happy to know she was willing to watch a scary movie, one he's wanted to see for ages, with him.

Turning to face him, the young tween sent him a bright smile before nodding. "I thought it might be nice to watch it with you, especially since I love using my laptop, and you've been wanting to see this movie for a while now."

Cartman felt his heart skip a beat for a mere second, gazing at her as she pressed play on her laptop. With the lights off and only the light of the laptop illuminating her face, she looked so beautiful in his eyes. It was then that he made a decision for himself, he wanted (y/n).

And he will get her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days since that night had passed, and (y/n) had been invading all of Cartman's thoughts. She was in his dreams and he could have sworn his heart would race when he heard her name or her voice.

He even had this weird dream, where he was on a field smelling the flowers and (y/n) came riding on a unicorn. Her hair was flowing in the wind as she wore a beautiful white dress. She would climb down the unicorn and run towards him, as the two met in a tight hug. They would fall over and roll down the grassy hills, and made promises to each other that it would always be that way.

He would then wake up in confusion, wondering why in the hell would he have such a stupid girly dream?

Heaving a sigh, Cartman gazed at the television with a bored expression. (Y/n) had yet to arrive, she was running late and the brunet didn't want to admit that he was worried. He just wanted her to hurry up and get to his house, he needed to take his medicine soon and didn't want his mother to give it to him.

Suddenly, the sound of the bedroom door opening captured his attention, as he heaved a soft sigh. "About damn time you came." He began, turning his head only to frown at the intruder.

"I'm not her if that's what you wanted." Wendy mumbled, crossing her arms as she sent him a glare. "You know why I'm here."

"God damn bitch." Cartman cursed under his breath, turning his head to face the television in an attempt to ignore her. Wendy simply sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she sent him a slightly pleading look. "I just want to know if you knew if Stan and (y/n) are dating."

Cartman grunted and pressed the button on his remote, changing the channels on his television. The room was quiet, nothing but the sound of the television and Wendy's foot tapping could be heard. "I don't know shit." He began, before placing the remote down and turning to give Wendy a hard look. "But if you start something with (y/n), I'll make you regret it." The serious tone lacing Cartman's voice sent a chill down Wendy's spin. Never in her life has she ever witnessed Cartman so serious and dangerous in all her thirteen years of knowing him, and it was quite frightening to say the least. Blinking down at him, she watched as the larger male turned his head to watch the television, acting as though he didn't just threatened her with such seriousness. Shaking her head, the raven haired female sent him a glare, before scoffing and turning on her heels. Cartman watched from the corner of his eyes as she reached his bedroom door, opening just as (y/n) was about to reach for the knob.

The two just stood there, staring at each other in shock. Blinking, Wendy shook her head and sent (y/n) a glare, kissing her teeth as she pushed her way through, stomping out of the room. 

(Y/n) couldn't help but send Wendy's back a confused look. The raven haired tween had been acting strange these past few weeks, she and the other girls at school had been laughing and talking badly about her behind her back. Shrugging her shoulders, (y/n) walked into the room with a smile, closing the door with her foot as she held the tray with Cartman's medicine and some soup in her hands. "Hey Eric." She greeted, placing the tray down onto the side table. Turning to face her, the large brunet crossed his arms and scowled at her. "Why the hell are you so late?" He asked, trying not to sound like he cared. The last thing he needed was for her to think he did, he wasn't a wuss. 

(Y/n) giggled and opened the bottle of pain killers. "I came over to make you something to eat before you took your pills, I figured since your mom is out today you probably haven't eaten lunch yet." Grunting, Cartman sat himself up and watched as she placed the tray down onto his lap. He quickly took a few spoonfuls of the soup, before popping the pills into his mouth and drinking the water. As he ate (y/n) began to clean his room, making sure everything was tidy for him.

Taking another spoonful, Cartman hummed loudly, capturing the young tween's attention. Turning to gaze at him from over her shoulder, Catman nodded his towards the other side of his room where his dresser was. "Can you pass me my cell?" He mumbled, stuffing his mouth with more soup as (y/n) made her way towards his dresser.

He had a call to make.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The cold winds blew softly that day as the last bell rang out loudly, telling the kids to leave school grounds.

(Y/n) stood in front of the school steps, hands on her backpack straps as she took in a deep breath. She couldn't wait to head to Cartman's house, not that anyone would mind. She practically lived there nowadays and her parents had become a bit worried. Her mother had even given her the speech about sex before marriage, while her father told her that if Cartman tried to touch her inappropriately, she just had to tell them.

It was one awkward chat.

Of course, no matter how much she tried to assure them that she was just nursing Cartman back to health, they still tried to save her virginity. Luckily for her Ike was always there to help her out, often telling them that Cartman was too fat to even try and too injured so he couldn't even move.

It wasn't the best or kindest way to defend the brunet, but she was grateful to her little brother for trying.

Smiling as the wind blew by, she made her way down the stone steps of her school, liking the feel the way the wind blew through her (h/c) locks. As she was on her last step, two pairs of hands pushed her down, causing her to fall face first onto the concrete ground.

With a soft groan, (y/n) lifted herself up, hissing as she felt a light sting on her left cheek. "What the fuck?" She mumbled, sitting up on her knees as she reached up to touch her cheek. It felt hot, as a warm liquid began to dribble down to her chin and onto the floor. 

The sound of footsteps were heard, as two black boots stopped right in front of her. "Oops!" A familiar and oh-so-annoying voice spoke. Lifting her head, (e/c) orbs met with piercing blue one glaring back at her.

Wendy Testaburger.

Now, (y/n) was usually a clam and quiet girl, she didn't like to cause trouble or start a fight. Her parents had taught her to be a lady, and tolerate most things. But when someone does something like that, it was on like Donkey Kong. With a scowl, the young (h/c) haired tween pushed herself up off of the ground and began to dust herself off. "Was there a reason for that? Or is it just national be a bitch day?"

Wendy scoffed and turned her head to the side, the wind blowing by the two of them as students all around had stopped in their tracks. A fight between two girls such as (y/n) and Wendy was a rare occurrence, considering the fact that both girls were equally strong and smart. The students all murmured among themselves, as the girls stood in place, facing one another with a glare. "You are seriously becoming the biggest pain in my ass." Wendy began, crossing her arms over her flat chest. "Why can't you just back off and stop trying to ruin my life?"

"Excuse me?" (Y/n) gasped, staring at the raven haired girl with a look of disbelief. "When have I ever tried to ruin your life? You're capable of doing that on your own. Thank you very much."

The crowed grew as they watched with anticipation, wondering which of the two females would throw the first punch. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Wendy screeched, ignoring the glances she received as she stomped her foot into the ground.

Crossing her arms over her chest, (y/n) sent Wendy a bored look. "Oh really?" She asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. "Care to share exactly what it is that I know?"

The tension in the air began to grow, as the two girls slowly circled each other, like animals ready to attack to protect themselves. From the entrance, Stan, Kyle and Kenny walked out, chatting among themselves as they tried to make their way down the school's steps. "Hey! What's going on?" Kyle asked, as he and his friends tried to check out what the problem was. From the middle of it all, Wendy clenched her hands to form fists, gritting her teeth at the bored expression (y/n) held on her face. "You keep trying to take Stan away from me!"

"What?" (Y/n) responded in disbelief, her eyes widening in realization, before her hand flew to meet her face in a face-palm. "Are you serious- you're not dating Stan! God damn it woman you and your girly logic of sparkles and sunshine!" Now, (y/n) rarely ever got angry, but there were times when someone crossed the lines. She wasn't smart per say, but overly stupid people with no restrain or self respect pissed her off to no end. Wendy wasn't stupid, academically speaking, but there were times when this girl could just be a big pain in the ass. "First the Facebook thing and now this bullshit?" The young Jewish girl mumbled, knowing well to what lengths Wendy goes through when she was angry or jealous.

"You keep trying to get closer to him, so I'm going to make you stop-"

"Alright, hold up one second hoe!" (Y/n) roared, causing Wendy to clamp her mouth shut and stare at (y/n) with a look of shock. She rarely ever raised her voice, then again she rarely ever did much but today she was as active as a pissed off cheetah. "Bitch, I know you did not just imply you were going to beat me up." She continued, her rage growing by the second as she took a step forward towards the raven haired tween. "Because if you are planning on touching me, I'll fuck your face up so hard not even your dental records would be able to identify you!" The crowd of students around them gasped, muttering among themselves at the seriousness that coated (y/n)'s voice. Wendy flinched at first, pursing her lips before standing up straight. This was the girl that wanted to take her first love away from her, it was bad enough that a lot of guys thought she was cool unlike the other girls, and now she was getting even more attention because of that one little threat. (Y/n) needed to be stopped, and Wendy intended to get her point across and kick (y/n) Broflovski's ass just as she had done so to Eric Cartman.

Growling under her breath with new found determination, Wendy lifted her hand and fisted it. She was going to do what she's wanted to do for a long time now, punch (y/n) in her stupid fat face. With a battle cry, Wendy closed the distance between them and threw the fist punch.

  
Everyone watched with wide eyes, some even taking out their cellphones to record the whole fight as Wendy's fist made contact with (y/n)'s cheek.

The Jewish female fell to the floor, letting out a hiss as her cheek began to throb with pain. Oh, Wendy was going to get it now. Pushing herself right off of the concrete floor, (y/n) stood, and without a second thought she reeled her leg back and lifted it to kick Wendy right in the stomach. The crowed suddenly began to encourage the two, enjoying each punch, kick and curse that the two girls sent one another. From behind, Kyle, Stan and Kenny pushed their way through the crowned, trying to make it towards the centre. "Excuse me!" Kyle growled, finally pushing through as he stopped in his tracks. Looking up, his eyes widened in shock as he watched his sister having a massive fist fight with Wendy. "(Y/n)!" Kyle cried out, as Stan and Kenny finally made their way through the crowd, standing next to their red haired friend. "Holy shit dude!" Kenny exclaimed, shocked to see the angry look on (y/n)'s face as she landed a hard punch to Wendy's cheek.

The two girls pounced on one another, rolling on the ground and grunting as they fought violently. The crowed moved out of the way and followed them, watching as the girls pulled each other's hair and fought. "Shit!" Kyle hissed, as the crowed began to push him further and further away from his adopted sister. Standing, Wendy kicked (y/n) in the stomach hard, sending her flying a few feet away from her, before stomping her way towards her.

Little did the two know was that they fought right onto the streets, as the parents began to arrive to pick up their kids. Acting fast, Stan quickly pushed the kids next to him away, before run up towards the two girls.

"Get out of the way!"

Upon hearing his voice, the two girls turned their heads away from each other, just in time to see the car a few feet in front of them. Time slowed down for them both, as the car's driver realized too late upon what was happening. Stomping on the breaks, he tried to desperately slow himself down in order to avoid hitting the girls.

But it was too late.

In that instant, the crowed of students watched with horror as Wendy's and (y/n)'s bodies flew. The sound of the car making contact with a body sounded loudly around them all, echoing as it tried to screech to a halt.

Kyle's and Kenny's eyes widened in shock, as the body flew across the road as the car came to a complete stop.

"STAN!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One broken arm, a broken leg and three cracked ribs.

The doctors said he was lucky to have only gotten away with that, because he would have been dead any other way.

Stan sighed as he gazed out of the window of his hospital room, thinking back to what had happened two days ago. He had been able to push the two girls out of the way, but wasn't quick enough to move away himself. He remembered being hit, feeling intense pain coursing throughout his whole body before slowly loosing consciousness. When he woke up, he was in the hospital, his mom and dad surrounding him with a look of relief on their faces.

As he looked outside, the sound of the door opening caught his attention. 

"Stan?" A voice called out, causing the young, raven haired male to turn his head away from the window. Eyes landing upon the one girl he didn't want to see, the young tween heaved a sigh and turned his head away. Wendy frowned and walked into the room, closing the door behind her before making her way towards the bed where the injured boy laid. She took the empty seat next to the bed, biting her bottom lip anxiously as she waited.

The room was silent, save for the sound of the clock ticking away.

After moments of painful and uncomfortable silence, the young girl heaved a sigh and turned her saddened gaze towards Stan. "Stan I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt and-"

"Why did you do it?" He suddenly asked, interrupting her as he kept his gaze towards the window in his room.

"Why did I do what?" She asked in confusion, wondering what he meant when he asked. Heaving a sigh, Stan finally turned his head away from the window and faced her. His face was twisted into a serious expression, he was not going to take anymore of her bullshit. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. "Why did you do it? Why did you start that fight with (y/n)? What did my friend ever do to you?"

Upon hearing him mention (y/n), Wendy gasped, before sending him a glare. "Does she really mean that much to you?" She questioned, turning her body to face him as she placed her hands on her hips. "Of course she does! She's my friend Wendy!" Stan retaliated, his voice growing louder with each word. He was getting pretty sick and tired of Wendy getting into his life and ruining things, simply because she was jealous of any and everything that stood next to him.  
"Oh really? So what, do you love her or something? I knew it, she is trying to take you away from me!" Wendy accused, glaring off to the side as she cursed (y/n) under her breath. Groaning in frustration, Stan lifted his uninjured hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "God damn it Wendy, she's not trying to take me away from you because I'm not yours!"

The offended look that crossed Wendy's bruised face would have been funny, if he wasn't so angry at the moment. "Excuse me?-" She began, only to get cut off by Stan and his growling. 

"No, you listen to me Wendy." He growled, watching as the raven haired female snapped her jaw shut in shock. Stan had never spoken her with such an angry and venomous tone before, it actually frightened the young tween. "We are through! We've been through for four months now and you're dating Bradley! You always do this to me and I'm sick of your shit!" He roared, pretty sure that the whole hospital could hear him yelling and telling his ex girlfriend off. Wendy sat there, frozen in utter shock and disbelief. Stan was dead serious, the look in his eyes was a dead give away. She could try and protest, beg for him to get back together with her, but at this point she would only be making a fool of herself. She had finally crossed the line with him, and he wasn't going to take her crap any longer.

"You were jealous of nothing! I'm not dating (y/n), and even if I was I don't see how it should be any of your fucking business!" He continued, feeling confident in himself and no longer caring if the girl shed tears or began to cry like a banshee. "Leave me alone! I can date and like whoever I want, you're not the boss of me and I'm not your boyfriend anymore! We're through for real this time! and we are never getting back together ever again!"

It was over.

It was finally over between them.

Wendy couldn't believe it, the one time Stan actually grows a pair and tells her off, it's officially over between them. She just sat there in utter shock, unable to utter a single word to retaliate.

Stan simply huffed and turned his head around to gaze out the window once more, he was finally done.

After a moment of silence, Wendy stood and slowly made her way out the door. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she sniffled and grabbed the door handle. With one last glance at Stan, she pulled the door open and left the room, wailing once she was out of his sight. As soon as he heard the door close, Stan let out a breath he had been holding. And for once in his life after multiple break ups with Wendy, he finally felt free.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cartman frowned and raised a brow as he stared at the three boys standing before his bed, each having a small frown on their face.

(Y/n) hadn't visited him in over two days, instead Kyle, Kenny and Ike had been the ones to arrive in her place to take care of him. "Alright dick-wads." Cartman cursed, sending them all a dirty look, especially towards his red haired friend/enemy. "Where's (y/n) and why hasn't she come to see me? The fuck did you three do?" Kenny was the first to answer, shoving his hands into his pocket as he sent the boy a bored look. "She's at the hospital nursing Stan back to health."

Hearing the news, Cartman sent his blond friend a sharp glare. "She's what?"

"Stan got injured saving her from a car crash, so to repay him she's nursing him back to health." Ike explained, knowing well that it would only anger the larger boy. "Wendy attacked (y/n) after school and the two had a fight. They were almost hit by a car until Stan pushed them out of the way, but he ended up reserving himself a bed at the hospital."

Growling under his breath, Cartman reached over to his bedside and made a quick grab for his crutches. He had told Wendy not to mess with (y/n), but did that bitch ever listen? No. Now the young tween was at the hospital with Stan, rather than at his place nursing him back to health.

  
"Dude, what are you doing?" Kyle asked, concerned for his friend/enemy's well-being as he watched him struggling to stand. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing Jew? I'm going to the hospital to see if that bitch Wendy is there!" He responded, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Knowing that Wendy hoe, she's probably nagging Stan right about now." Grumbling under his breath, he wobbled towards his bedroom door.

Watching him struggle, the three boys quickly ran up to stand by his side, gently holding him back as he fought against their hold. "Let me go you assholes!" Cartman cursed, quickly growing tired thanks to the painkillers he had taken earlier that day. "No fat ass!" Kyle hissed, pulling him back in an attempt to make him get back into bed. "You need your rest, just leave Wendy alone for now and deal with her later." Grunting as they pulled him back, Kenny huffed and placed his hands on his hips in a sassy manner that only he could manage. "Cartman, do you like (y/n)?" He asked, capturing the large brunet off guard. The three males in the room all lifted their heads to send the blond a confused look, wondering about what he could be planning.

  
Kyle growled loudly and sent his blond friend a sneer. "Alright Kenny fess up, what are you and Stan planning?" He asked, turning his body to fully face him. "I've been suspicious of you both for a while now, so spill it before I kick your ass." Kenny hummed in thought, wondering if telling them about the secret bet was a good idea or not. He did owe it to them, having kept it a secret for too long and all. Kyle and Ike did deserve to know, especially since there would be no point in continuing the bet since (y/n) and Cartman haven't made any progress at all.

Heaving a sigh, Kenny pulled off the hood of his coat and ran a hand through his blond locks. "Stan and I made a bet that (y/n) and Cartman would confess their feelings for each other soon." He confessed, taking in the slight confused and shocked looks on their faces. "Stan believed that Cartman would confess first but they wouldn't get into a relationship because Kyle would stop it, I bet that (y/n) would confess first and the two would get into a relationship." Crossing his arms, Kenny shrugged it off as though the bet were nothing at all to be worried about. "The loser has to put on blue body paint and wear speedos to school."

The room was silent once Kenny had finished explaining, as the three began to contemplate what to do about the information they've just received. Ike was in shock, he never knew that Kenny and Stan would make such a bet behind Kyle's back like that, and with their sister no less. Kyle felt betrayed, how could his two best friends do this to him? Behind his back and playing around with his sister's feelings like that? They knew how Kyle felt about his sister dating his sort-of friend, and yet they still tried to get the two together.

Cartman on the other hand, was furious, he wanted nothing more then to kick Kenny's ass. "You mean you all fucked with me? That you fucking played tiddlywinks with my heart you poor fuck?!" He growled, sending the blond the coldest glare he could muster. "You, Stan and (y/n) just fucked around with me?! Oh! Let's make fun of the fat boy and make him fall in love!" 

Kenny lifted his hands in defence, shaking his head frantically at the angry boy. "No! Dude you don't get it! (Y/n) had nothing to do with it! Hell she didn't even know!" He tried to explained. "She might actually like you! She always leaves school to come straight to your place, and she smiles more when you're involved!" Cartman ignored his friend's cries and glanced away, glaring at his wall as he gripped his bed sheet tightly in anger. He was hurting, and not because of his leg. His heart ached, and his eyes stung. He knew what was coming, he was going to cry, he hasn't cried since he was eight years old. He didn't want anyone to see him this way, especially not the two Jews in the room. "Get the fuck out." He mumbled, hating that his voice was wavering.

Kyle and Ike stayed quiet, doing what they were told and turning around to head towards the door. Although they were angry, shocked and felt betrayed, no one was as hurt by the news as Cartman was. And as much as Kyle hated to admit it, Cartman really did seem to care for his sister. He had his doubts, knowing that the large brunet was simply using his sister in order to get to him. But the sight of the mischievous, greedy tween looking so heartbroken and on the verge of tears made him change his mind.

Cartman had fallen in love with (y/n). There was no denying it.

Kenny frowned and took a step forward, trying to calm his large friend down. "Cartman, dude listen-"

"I said GET THE FUCK OUT KENNY!" Cartman roared, causing the young blond to flinch. The brunet hated that his voice was beginning to crack, as his vision slowly began to blur. "Get out! Now you fucking asshole!" Lifting one of his crutches up, he began to violently swish it around. He didn't care if he hit his friend or not, that fucker deserved it.

Kenny swiftly and skillfully avoided his friend's violent swings, heaving a sigh as he ran out the bedroom door with Kyle and his little brother. He sent Cartman one last apologetic glance, before Turing around to leave him alone.

The room was silent, as the young brunet sat upon his bed, feeling the pain in his heart slowly growing. Heaving a shaky sigh as he reach over towards his side table, he opened the drawers to reveal Clyde Frog. Reaching into said drawer, he pulled out Clyde frog and held him lazily in his hands, gazing deeply into his beady eyes as he swallowed back the tears that were attempting to escape from him.

"Hey Clyde frog." He greeted, sniffling a bit as he sent him a watery smile. "Turns out (y/n) spending her time with us was just because of a stupid bet Kenny and Stan made... She doesn't really like me."

Letting out his feelings to his childhood toy did make him feel a little better, it lessened the pain to let it out rather than to keep it bottled up inside. Sniffling once more, Cartman leaned his head down, allowing his hair to cover his eyes. "It hurts Clyde frog, it really hurts..." He whispered, as a tear fell from his eye and into his hand. The room was filled with nothing but sniffles and quiet sobs, as Cartman held Clyde frog close to him, searching for comfort.

"I really liked her..." He whimpered, tightening his hold in his stuffed toy. "(Y/n)... I really liked you..."

From outside of Cartman's bedroom door, Ike, whom had stayed behind, listened in on the brunet's confession. He truly did love (y/n), enough to actually cry about it.

That was enough to show the young Canadian boy how true Cartman's feelings for his sister was. And he would be damned if he didn't get those two together, they deserved to be happy.

Time to play Cupid, Canadian style.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Y/n) arrived at Cartman's home a little later then usual, but she doubt that was the reason why he was acting the way he was.

Throughout the whole day, Cartman had been nothing but cruel and distant. He had been speaking to her less, and had even avoided her touch and gaze.

She would be lying to herself if she said it didn't hurt, and she couldn't help but wonder if she did something wrong. Was he upset because she hasn't been to his house for two days?

That could probably be the case.

Currently, she was cleaning Cartman's room as the tween watched television with an irritated expression. Pursing her lips, (y/n) heaved a sigh and began to head towards the bedroom door. "I'm going to go get dinner started, anything in specific you want Eric?" She asked politely, hoping he would go back to being the same old Cartman she had fallen for.

The brunet simply scoffed and sneered at her. "Don't bother, why don't you just go back to Stan and nurse _him_ back to health?" He said bitterly, not caring if he hurt her feelings or anything. Frowning, (y/n) turned around and sighed. "Eric what's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Ever since I got here you've been in a bad mood, did I do something to piss you off?" Growling under his breath, Cartman turned to glare at her harshly. She flinched at his glare, unsure as to why he was being to cruel to her.

"You don't know why I'm pissed off? Really? Does a bet sound familiar to you?" He questioned, frowning at the look of confusion she sent him.

"A bet? What bet?" She asked, genuinely confused at what he was trying to accuse her of. Growling louder, Cartman turned his body to face her and scowled. "Don't play dumb with me bitch, you know about that bet Kenny and Stan made." He hissed. "You tried to play around with me, but I'm not stupid! I actually thought you were different from all the other bitches in South Park, but you're exactly like them!"

(Y/n)'s eyes grew wide at the venomous tone that coated the large brunet's voice. What bet? What exactly was he talking about?

"You're just like that Wendy bitch! Trying to fuck around with my feelings. You really are a sneaky stupid greedy Jew, just like I knew all Jews were!" He shouted, watching as (y/n) flinched with each word that came out of his mouth. Pursing his lips, Cartman glanced down at the floor, his hair covering his eyes. The last thing he needed was her laughing at him for having tears in his eyes, he won't show her what he looked like.

"I thought you were different..." He whispered, his voice wavering as he took in a shaky breath. "I thought you thought I was different..."

(Y/n) felt her heart ache in her chest, hearing the heartbroken tone in Cartman's voice broke her own heart. "Eric..." She whispered, taking a step closer to him. Realizing his state, Cartman shook his head and looked up to scowl at the (h/c) haired girl before him. "Why do you make me feel like this?! What do you want from me?!" He screeched, his voice cracking by the second. He felt a warm wetness fall from his eyes and down his cheeks, cursing himself for crying in front of her.

"Eric?" (Y/n) asked, concern coating her voice as she clenched her shirt where her heart was. Sniffling, the young brunet lifted a hand to furiously wipe his eye with his shirt sleeve. "I liked you..." He whispered, pursing his lips at the soft gasp that escaped her lips. Before (y/n) could take a step towards him, he growled and shook his head. "Just leave, get out of here."

"But Eric-" she began, reaching out to him. Lifting his head he gazed deeply into her (e/c) eyes, growling at her like never before. "I SAID LEAVE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!" He roared, causing her to flinch at his tone.

Without a second thought, (y/n) turned on her heels and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Once she was out of sight, Cartman took in shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down. But the tears did not stop, the image if her shocked and hurt expression was forever imprinted into his mind as he thought back to it. He had yelled at her, he had cursed at her and told her to get out. "Grrraaaahhhhh!!!" Cartman roared in frustration, throwing his remote off of his bed. He threw his side table across the room, ignoring the pain in his leg as he tried to just smash everything apart.

Once his rampage was over, the young tween fell to his knees. His panting and the sound of the anchor man on tv was all that could be heard. "(Y/n)... God damn it." He cursed, punching the ground angrily as he finally realized his mistake. Now he felt like the biggest piece of shit on the planet.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been about two weeks since Cartman's little outburst, and no one has heard from him. Kyle didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he was worried about his obnoxious frienenemy.

  
Heaving a sigh, he thanked Mrs. Cartman for allowing him to enter as she nodded back at him, before turning around to walk back down the stairs. Kyle pursed his lips as he gazed at the closed door in front of him, should he knock first? Or should he just barge in there like always?

Deciding to suck it up and be polite, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door loud enough for the larger boy to hear.

"Not now mom, I'm trying to walk." A muffled voice from the inside called out, as shuffling was heard right after.

Rolling his eyes, Kyle reached down and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door open. Looking inside, he raised a brow at the sight.

There stood Cartman, without his cast and attempting to walk around his bedroom with the help of his crutch. Hearing someone enter his room, the large brunet turned his head and scowled at his intruder. "The fuck do you want Jew?" He hissed, trying to ignore the red head as he continued walking in. Well, at the very least it was reassuring to see that he was still the same old whiny and rude Cartman they all knew. Rolling his eyes, Kyle made it to the middle of the room, standing straight and crossing his arms over his chest.

Aside from being worried at his so-called friend, he also wanted to know something much more important. "What did you say to my sister two weeks ago?" He asked, watching as the taller male before him stopped his walking. Turning his head, the taller tween sneered at the red head and continued to pace around his room slowly. "I told her I didn't want her to fuck with my feelings and to go back with Stan, it's not like I need her or anything." He told the boy in a monotone voice, gripping tightly onto the handle of his crutch. Growling, Kyle sent Cartman a glare and scoffed. "Bullshit, you said something to her didn't you? Because of you she doesn't eat or sleep and she rarely gets leaves her bedroom!" Kyle explained, slight panic coating his voice as he continued. "It was right after she came from visiting you, so what the fuck did you say to her?"

Cartman rolled his eyes and grunted, taking slower and sloppier steps as he continued to pace. "I already told you what I said you stupid Jew, how the hell am I supposed to know what's fucking wrong with her? Maybe she's on her period or something."

"Argh!" Kyle hissed, walking up to Cartman and grabbing a fist full of the front of his shirt. Pulling him in, the red haired male sent him a glare, gritting his teeth at the impassive expression the larger boy held. "Listen here you fat piece of shit, my sister is sad and miserable no thanks to you. If and when I find out you did something to her, I will peel your dick like a banana with a rusty knife." He threatened. "You picking up what I'm putting down asshole?"

Cartman didn't even flinch, he didn't do anything at all. He didn't fight back, nor did he cuss him out or try to pry his hands off of him. This was starting to worry the red head, first (y/n) and now Cartman? Just what sort of fight did the two of them have?

Heaving a sigh, Kyle calmed himself down and let go of Cartman's shirt. He probably went overboard getting angry like that, but who wouldn't? He didn't want his sister to be sad or hurt, yet he shouldn't have gone and threatened Cartman the way he did.

Was he going crazy? No. Was he liking Cartman now? No. Did the fat ass have a right to hurt his sister? Also no. Then why wasn't he bashing Cartman's head against the wall for what he did?

For one reason and one reason only.

The look in Eric Cartman's eyes.

To the world the chubby boy was his regular self, not giving a shit about anyone's feelings and being rude to whoever he thought he should be rude to. But if you look closely, you can see it in his eyes that he was not his usual self. No, he was having an inner turmoil. There, in his sky blue eyes, swam a swarm of emotions. Sadness, rage, hate, hurt, regret and many others similar to those.

This only made Kyle pity him, probably because it was the only time he actually saw the human in the larger boy. Cartman wasn't that sadistic, evil and heartless eight year old boy anymore. With the years that have come and gone, the larger tween had turned calmer and quiet, less rowdy and harmful to others. And it was all thanks to (y/n), for he had changed drastically thanks to her.

Heaving another sigh, Kyle rubbed his aching eyes and turned on his heels. Cartman looked like he needed time alone, and Kyle needed to get back home and make sure (y/n) ate something. Cartman simply bent down and picked up his crutch, which he had dropped thanks to Kyle. Once he had it in his hands, he began to continue his pacing, trying to get used to walking on his left leg again. As he reached the door, Kyle opened it and walked out, but not before stopping at the door frame. "(Y/n) hasn't been the same since the two of you fought." He began, leaning his head down at the thought of his sad sister. Cartman had stopped his pacing, glancing down at the floor as the red head continued. "Cartman... You're a lot of things. You're a fucking sadistic, egotistical, greedy, racist and bigoted piece if fat shit..."

The brunet kept quiet, not really in the mood to fight with the dirty Jew, as he continued to stare down at his floor.

"But I know what you're not... And that is a coward." Kyle mumbled, before walking out and closing the door behind him softly.

"If you really loved my sister... You wouldn't let her go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Another week had come and gone, as (y/n) dragged her feet across the floor. The school day had just ended, and it was Friday, the day every middle schooler hoped for.

But not her, no. She didn't care if it was Friday or Monday or even January, she just didn't care about anything anymore. Instead of waiting for her brother like she normally would, (y/n) decided she didn't want to head home just yet. Even if she did go home, she would just stay in her room locked up doing nothing but moping. It had been that way for two weeks now, and she didn't want to keep repeating the cycle. With a swift nod to herself, (y/n) began to run away from school grounds, not once sparing her middle school a single glance.

While running, she allowed her feet to guide her, to take her to where she would feel the safest. And after what felt like forever, the young tween had somehow made it to Starks Pond. She panted as she glanced around, taking in the quest and sweet scenery before her. The soft snow on the ground, the sweet sound of the water moving about as the wind blew by. Leaves that were still on the ground floated in the air, doing a hypnotic-like dance before her.

Just standing there brought back memories, such sweet memories.

Memories of how she had first gotten to South Park, and how she met everyone there. There was Stan's and Kenny's expression as they saw her, lighting up like the forth of July as she gave them hugs. Memories of Kyle being shy and less talkative around her, and finally opening up after a while. Memories of her and her brother Ike, coming to Starks Pond to spend time together and fly their kites.

There was also Clyde, Craig, Tweek and Token too. The way they all had races and laughed along with one another, being such good friends. And last but not least, memories of Cartman.

Their meeting was a funny one, he had stared her down and asked if she was just as Jewish as her brother. Her responds? She giggled and called him cute, his reaction was priceless, and since then she simply followed behind him like a little lost puppy.

She couldn't help it, there was just something about that boy that she admired. And she had told him so on many occasions, always becoming astonished at his amazing schemes and how he was able to get away with them ninety percent if the time. As she reminisced in her memories, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps make their way towards her, followed by heavy panting. Turning around, she was surprised to see Cartman there with his hands on his knees, trying his hardest to catch his breath. After a few minutes of panting, he stood up straight and sent her a glare, as sweat dripped down his handsome features.

Before she could open her mouth and question why he was even there to begin with, the larger male cut her off. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He growled, watching as she flinched at his sudden response before he continued. "I've been looking for your shitty Jew ass everywhere!"

Everywhere? But she had only been gone a few minutes. Lifting her head, she glanced up at the sky, gasping in shock to see how dark it had gotten. She had been so absorbed in her own memories and thoughts, that she hadn't realized just how long she had been out.

Shit, her mom was going to have a bitch fit.

Growling again, Cartman reached out and grabbed her upper arm, holding it tightly as he scowled at her. "Do you know how long I've been running? You've been out this fucking long and your piece of shit of a Jew brother called my ass out to look for you!" He scolded, his grip on her arm slowly tightening as he stepped closer to her. "Your mom was fucking throwing a bitch fit! What if you had gotten raped? Fucking gang banged? What if they had kidnapped you?! You stupid bitch!!!"

Before she knew what was going on, Cartman pulled her to him, quickly wrapping his arms around her smaller form in a tight embrace. It was unexpected, especially since he seemed so angry with her just minutes ago. The two simply stayed like that for a moment, as she reached her arms up to wrap them around his larger form. The light of the moon reflected off of the water, causing it to glow softly and light everything around them. They stayed quiet for a moment, simply enjoying each others tight embrace, before Cartman pulled away and lowered his head to glare at the ground. Right as (y/n) was about to speak, Cartman heaved a sigh and lifted a hand to cup her cheek, beating her to it. "I'm... I'm sorry." He mumbled, turning his head to glance at the pond beside them.

Cartman didn't usually apologize but for her, he learned he might as well. He had almost lost her once, and just the thought of losing her again sent a shiver down his spine. After a moment of silence, the taller male heaved another sigh, before turning to gaze deeply into her bright, (e/c) eyes. "Listen.... I've been thinking and, I realized that... I really really like you (y/n)..." He began, a soft taint of pink coated his pudgy cheeks.

"The reason why I was so angry before was because... I didn't want anyone near you, and I only wanted you with me since you're not like the other bitches in town and... Argh!" He struggled with his words, trying his hardest to continue but failing miserably, stumbling with each word that passed through his lips. (Y/n) couldn't help but smile up at him, before leaning her head in and kissing him in order to shut him up. He was shocked at first, unsure of what to do, until he said fuck it and began to kiss her back.

The kiss was a sweet one, as their lips moved in sync with one another. They fit perfectly together, and at that moment he knew that she was the right one for him, and he was the right one for her. No other girl had made him feel the was she did, not Wendy, nor Patty Nelson. After a few more blissful moments of making out, the two pulled apart slowly, taking in precious air as they gasped. Opening her eyes, she gazed deeply into his sky blue ones, loving the way they seemed to shine and stare down at her, as though she were all that mattered in the world.

"I like you too Eric, I've always liked you." She confessed, giggling at his reddening face. Just as they were about to lean in to kiss once more, a rustling noise was heard, causing the two to glance up in slight shock. From a nearby bush Kenny, Kyle, Ike and Stan all popped their heads out, staring at them both in slight shock. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" Cartman blurted out in disbelief, tightening his hold on (y/n)'s waist as he sent them all a questioning look.

Kenny began to cry out into the night sky, burying his face into the palms of his hands as he realized that he lost and won the bet. Stan face palmed and Kyle wasn't too pleased. Chuckling, Ike raised his hand and sent Cartman a thumbs up, sending him a smirk. "You owe me one fat boy." Scowling, Cartman unwrapped a hand from (y/n)'s waist and flipped him off. "Oi! Up yours you Canadian piece of crap!"

(Y/n) couldn't help but smile as Kyle stomped his way towards them, angry look plastered on his cute features. "Oi chubby!" Kyle called out, causing Cartman to growl and try to poke him in the eye with his middle finger. "Don't call me chubby you Jersey Jew reject!"

The two fought like usual, as everyone stood off to the side and watched with amusement. Things had gone back to normal, with the bickering and the overly dramatic Kenny.

Life Seemed so perfect at the moment.

As Kyle and Cartman gripped each other by the front of their shirts, ready to knock the other's teeth out, Kyle growled and huffed. "You better take good care of my sister, or else I'm going to shove a cactus up your ass!"

"And I'll be kicking you in the balls!" Ike shouted.

  
"I'll knock your teeth out!" Stan added.

"And I'll cut off your dick!" Kenny joined in.

With their words, (y/n) couldn't help but burst out laughing, all the while her new boyfriend cussed them all out.

What a great night it turned out to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As they all headed home, (y/n) and Cartman began to walk back slowly, a great distance from the other three hand in hand.

Who knew things were turned out this way? He never thought he, of all people, would be dating his friend/enemy's sister.

Turning his head, the tall brunet spotted the shop where the sign that had broken his leg once hanged. It was all thanks to that sign, that he had gotten the chance to love such a kewl and non-Jewish girl like (y/n).

He was going to take advantage of it and of make fun of that dirty Jew Kyle.

And as for Kenny and Stan, the two of them ended up going to school covered from head to toe with blue pain and wearing nothing but red speedos. Compliments of Cartman, payback for making a bet behind his back. The humiliated looks on their faces was enough to make him happier than a fat guy with doughnuts, and with all the pictures taken that day, there was no doubt in his mind that they were going to make the best yearbook covers ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize greatly for the delay, and I thank all of my fans who have waited patiently for the update. I was waiting for South Park season 18 to finish in order for me to update, just in case new info and references were given but as you know I said fuck it and updated earlier than planned.
> 
> Anyways! Here's a list of the next five request that I will be writing up!
> 
> Pete the Goth Kid.  
> Kyle Broflovski.   
> Yandere!Stan Marsh.   
> Yandere!Kyle Broflovski.  
> Timmy Burch.


	19. South Park Request List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I keep receiving requests for the same boys on my request list, that I've decided to just show you guy my request list so you KNOW who will be coming up next.

**Pete The Goth Kid.**  (Requested: br0ken_dollxxx. arishi-san. melodyskyahven.)  **DONE**.

 **Kyle Broflovski 2**. (Requested: melixforever_. tacosandnachos. IAmSoTotallyFlammable.)

**Yandere!Stan Marsh.**

**Yandere!Kyle Broflovski**.(Requested: ShadowSilver1178.)

 **Timmy Burch.**  
(BeccaGirlBenjaSister.)

 **Jimmy Valmo** r. (Requested: Of Em and Damien cx. bvb_botdf_HB)

 **Yandere!Craig Tucker**. (Requested: ShadowSilver1178.)

**Professor Chaos!Butters.**

**Gary Harrison.** (Requested: creeeepypaaaastaa.)

 **Christophe DeLorne 3.** (Requested:HollywoodUndeadGirl. SPChristopheGoth)

 **Kenny McCormick 2**. (Requested: melixforever_. Kameo120.)

 **Tweek Tweak 2.**  (Requested: ILoveCoffeeandTacos.JuicyIcyFlame.)

 **Michael The Goth Kid 2**. (Requested. Again.: Alyss_Starr. hmx-12.)

**Token Black.**

**Clyde Donavan 2**. (Requested: KittyKomics.)

 **Pete the Goth Kid x Bullied Reader 2.** (Requested: Shady_Kytruubi)

 **Older!Ike.** (Requested: HannahNewmanElhabrou. Stizzzy.)

 **Bradly/MintBerry Crunch**. (Kylexstan.)

 **Gregory Of Yardale 2.** (kenny_sp_McCormik.)

 **Damien Thorn 2.** (HollywoodUndeadGirl. Dimend157. Just_Randomness_.Danime-Ghoul.)

 **Yandere!Kenny McCormick.** (YukaMochidalmnotarab.)

 **Butter Stotch 2**. (SouthParkIsLifeBro. lovemuffininspace.)

 **Mysterion/Kenny McCormick 2**. (alzerari. readizzy.)

**Bonus! Henrietta The Goth Kid x Male!Reader.**

**Older!Firkle**.  
(Stizzy.)

 **Phillip "Pip" Purrip 2 x French!Reader.**  
(lovemuffininspace. RinOkumra)

 **Groom!Stan Marsh x Bridesmaid!Reader.**  
(Jack_Cherry.)

 **Wendy Testaburger X Male!Reader**. (SunShanonymous.)

 **Eric Cartman 3**. (xRinne.)

 **Kenny McCormick 3 x Male!Reader**. (WeebCrack. Esmae Lenihan.)

 **Tweek Tweak 3**. (TweekChan.)

 **Craig Tucker 4**. (TweekChan.)

 **Trent Boyett.**  (PurpleWynter.)

 **Jersey!Kyle Broflovski x Reader.** (Jane Frost.)

 **Christophe DeLorne 4 x French!Reader.** (AstridPhantomhive.)

**Note:** **_I apologize to WeebCrack, I promised a Male!Reader a long while back but I forgot about it because it wasn't written in the comments below! I promise to write it as soon as I can!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If I've missed anyone, just let me know. I will probably add on to this list later on, but we shall see.
> 
> P.S: If you wish to make a request, please write it in the comments below so that it can be added to the request list. If you request something on the other one shot stories like Secret Admirer or Jealous and Perverted, then I either won't see it, forget about it or ignore it. Write it on here and it will be added, I check the comments here regularly.


	20. In Sickness and In Health - Pete the Goth Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story was requested by br0ken_dollxxx, arishi-san and melodyskyahven on Wattpad.

The first time I saw her, she was sitting on a bench at the park all alone. She had an art book with her, along with her pencils and erasers. She just sat there in the cold with no coat on, just a simple blanket over her shoulders. Her hands were bare with no gloves on, as she glided them over the page, drawing a masterpiece. Her lips were blue, and she was shivering violently.

But the smile she held never left her lips.

I never understood this, why would she just sit there, just drawing and shivering.

She wasn't like the other conformists, not wearing pink or being peppy like those Brittany wannabes. She was different, and that was probably what attracted me to her, it was what made me actually want to leave my comfort zone.

And that in itself actually scared me, which is weird because nothing really scares me, except the thought Emos taking over the world along with happy and annoying as fuck conformists. To this day, I wonder what she was thinking, sitting there at midnight alone in the cold. It's like she wasn't afraid of anything or anyone, and that's actually pretty attractive...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day was just as horrible as every other day in this horrible world. Happy and annoying Brittany and Justin wannabes were chatting loudly, as I sat at the back of the school bus with the rest of the goths.

"So." Henrietta began, lighting up her cigarette. "Have you seen her again?"

She was talking about the girl.

It had been weeks since I last saw her, not that I care much. And I just told the others to see what they thought about it, and as expected, they didn't think she was a conformist either. Michael agreed that she was pretty goth, to go outside in the freezing cold like that.

Because you know, fuck conformists and their stupid laws and shit.

Flipping my hair away from my face, I took a quick drag of my cigarette, blowing the smoke out before responding. "I don't know where she is now, it could have been my imagination or whatever."

"You know what I think?" Michael said, turning his attention away from the window. "I think she was a ghost. You know, of a kid who used to live here, but she died because every stupid conformist kept trying to turn her into one of them."

"Lucky." I whispered to myself, flipping my hair back as the bus continued to stop at houses, dropping kids off.

The day had been as event-less as always. It was so painful having to sit in class, listening to our stupid teacher drone on and on about saving the earth. I don't know why I was placed in economics, but it just happened. And Mr. Green needs to stop being such a pussy, he made me want to shoot myself. God, who knew high school would be even more of a pain than middle or elementary school? As we climbed off of the annoyingly yellow school bus, we made our way down the road to the usual path that takes us to Village Inn.

We were going there to just drink coffee and get away from all the posers outside, they were such a pain in the ass. I hate them.

I just hope that stupid waitress bitch doesn't bother us with her stupid questions as always. Like, we came for the coffee, we didn't come for your shitty, gross conformist food you bitch. The warmth from inside hit me like waves at the annoying ocean, the smell of coffee hit my nostrils, mixing itself with the scent of my cigaret. As my friends and I walked in, I couldn't help but think of the way everything was at Village Inn nowadays. The place seemed darker now, as though the lighting was dimmed on purpose, and the coffee tasted better. "Have you guys noticed how different Village Inn is now?" I ask, taking my seat next to Michael.

Henrietta raised a brow in confusion, before allowing her eyes to roam the place. Firkle nodded and glanced up at the dim light dangling above our table. "Everything is different now, I like it."

"It's pretty dark now, and not many conformists come here anymore." Michael added, taking in a deep drag. Village Inn began to change about two months ago before New Years, apparently it had been bought by an elderly couple a while back and they had renovated. Glancing around I also couldn't help but notice the fact that more Gothic looking customers had arrived, taking the seats a few feet away from us and sitting in the darkest spots possible.

A young waitress had arrived at our table, asking us what we wanted to drink or eat. After placing our order without paying us much attention, the waitress left towards the kitchen.

"Man." Henrietta began, nodding her head in approval. "I'm glad whoever bought this place changed it, it looks so much better now."

"It matches the darkness that is in my soul, and it makes living in this fucked up world a little more bearable." Firkle mumbled, taking a deep drag of his cigaret. For a thirteen year old, Firkle was pretty hardcore, probably more so than the rest of us. I watched as the waitress returned with our coffee, the bitter scent of it reached my nostrils as she carefully placed it down before us one by one. Without another word she turned on her heels and walked away, tray in hand as another customer walked in. The waitresses at Village Inn had changed as well, although that fat bitch was still there, I had noticed that there was also a lot of younger ones roaming around. They didn't ask questions as much as the older ones did, and they actually knew when to fuck off.

The place was quiet, as my friends all took a sip of their coffee in silence. As I was about to lift my cigaret to my lips to take a quick drag, my eyes landed on a girl sitting a few tables away from us, in front of me. Her (h/c) hair covered her face slightly, as she gazed down at the book before her. a small smile graced her lips, as her eye scanned the words on the page. She wore a large black sweater, the words Death Motherfucker caught my eyes when she shifted in order to drink her beverage. There was not a single doubt in my mind that she was drinking coffee, you can always notice the dark and bitter liquid from miles away. She wore boots similar to my own, with black tights and a shredded skirt. She looked pale, as though she were sick, but it could just be that she was naturally like that. Blinking, I gently elbowed Henrietta who sat on my right. Hearing her hum lowly, I nodded my head towards the girl's direction.

"That's her." I told them in a bored tone, as I lifted my hand to take a drag of my cigaret. My lips wrapped themselves around the small stick, taking in the toxic smoke as my friends all paid attention to the girl we had all been talking about mere moments ago. "I love her sweater." Were the first words out of Henrietta's mouth, as all of us agreed with her. Firkle blew smoke out of his mouth, as his eyes took in the young girl's appearance. "Her skin is really pale, like death." He commented. "I like it."

Michael hummed as he took another sip of his coffee, nodding his head in agreement to Firkle's comment. "She's pretty acceptable." He began, resting his chin on his open palm as he took a lazy drag. "She's drinking coffee, unlike most girls in this conformist town, and she's ignoring everyone else. It's hard to find another goth like us that isn't so depressed they might as well be a fucking emo."

I silently agree with him, allowing my eyes to linger back to the girl. She looked the same as last time, only difference was the clothes that covered her body. Truth be told I wouldn't mind getting to know her, she was different. Growing up in this shit town, one gets to that strange and unwanted age where the female gender becomes interesting. Sadly, all these Brittany wannabes aren't my type, and I'm definitely not in the mood to experiment with a peppy bitch just because goth girls are hard to come by. Henrietta was a goth girl, but she's never been anything but a friend in my eyes, I'm also sure in her eyes I'm just a friend. I wouldn't mind experimenting with her though, but I can't really bring myself to do it.

Besides, Michael and Henrietta might become a thing or whatever, since they've been sleeping with each other since Henrietta asked him to be her first on her fifteenth birthday.

As I sat there, I came to realize I couldn't take my eyes away from her, and I had no fucking idea why. Probably because I found her so interesting, or it could be this odd attraction I felt. That dark pull I feel, that grows and grows the longer I stare at her. It hurts my very being, and I like the pain.

Maybe when I feel up to it, I'll talk with her when I have the time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ARGH!" I groan, kicking an empty can into the streets as I walked down the empty sidewalk. "Fucking conformist teacher and his hippie bullshit." I grumbled under my breath, as I shoved my hands into my pocket. The cold wind blew into my face, slapping my already frozen cheeks as I flipped my bangs away from my eyes. I was so furious after what had happened earlier in the day, while I was in economics. The teacher had called me out into the hallways to talk about my behaviour, he then got all pissy because I was sassing him or whatever. I would have walked back into the class and just suffer the rest of the school day like always, but he just had to go and take my cigarettes and lighter. Of course I got pissed off, and after arguing for what felt like hours I flipped him off and stormed out of there.

  
"If I had known high school was going to be this big of a pain in my ass, I would have dropped out earlier in the year." As I walked on by, I passed the entrance to the park, right as a girl began to laugh loudly. Now normally I ignore anyone in the park and just keep going until I make it home, but for some odd reason I decided to turn my head and glance in that direction.

And now that I look back on, it was probably one of the best decisions I've ever made.

Standing in the cold on the empty basketball court were some girls from my high school, those preppy Brittany wannabes that always stuffed shitty letters in my locker. But what caught my attention the most was the girl that was on the ground, coughing. It was her, the girl that seemed to be invading my every thought like a parasite, not leaving me alone for a second as she tormented me with her looks.

Standing before her with her hands on her hips like every other wannabe conformist, was a raven haired female named Emily. The only reason why I knew who she was, was because she was one of those girls that liked to stuff letters in my locker. Laughing out loudly in that shrilly voice of hers, Emily and her followers of peppy bullshit all gazed down at the young girl with a smirk. "You think you can just walk around acting goth? Well guess what honey, that's not going to happen." She taunted, not once caring that the fallen girl had gone from coughing softly to coughing in a violent manner. Both of her hands flew to her mouth, as she tried her hardest to calm herself down. Emily grew impatient with the young teen, and simply kicked her down, ignoring the way the girl began to have trouble breathing. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you bitch, don't just ignore me!"

Lifting her leg, she placed it on top of the young teen's head, pressing down and ignoring her soft whines of pain as she tried to desperately take in oxygen.

The girls all let out another laugh, as I watched the young teen struggling beneath her filthy pink heels. I had had just about enough of their bullshit, turning my body I quickly made my way towards them.

"Aw what's wrong miss wannabe?" Emily asked, leaning down and giving the helpless teen a look of fake concern. "Having some trouble breathing?" As she and her friends laughed and taunted, I kicked her foot off of the struggling teen's head with my ankle.

They all gasped at the sudden sight of me, as I knelt down to help the girl. I myself was shocked, since I normally don't have any fucks to give to anyone who's getting bulled. But something about her peaked my interest, and the sight of her getting beaten up pissed me off more than the sight of peppy high schoolers at Village Inn drinking milkshakes and laughing loudly. "Oi." I called out to her in a bored tone, as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Calm the fuck down and just breathe okay? Think about a river of conformist blood as you sit on dead grass watching all the wannabe posers die."

Was that how you comfort people? I had no idea, but it seemed to do the trick, for the young teen began to breathe easy once again.

Blinking in confusion, Emily step forward and frowned. "Pete? Why are you here? And why are you helping this wannabe bitch?" I ignored her and helped the girl sit up, as I helped her I took in her appearance. Her hair was messy, her clothes were covered in wrinkles and dirt and her face was scratched and slightly bruised. "You okay?" I asked, flipping my bangs away from my eyes as I watched her nod her head.

"Pete!" Emily whined, trying to get my attention as I helped the girl stand. I wasn't going to pay attention to this whiny bitch, I don't even understand why she likes me anyways. As the girl whispered her thanks, I couldn't help but stand there and gaze at her, she was actually prettier up close, her liner really defined her eyes and made her look like a death angel just waiting to suck the soul out of the useless beings in this town. Without realizing it I had raised my hand and was already patting her head.

I probably look like a fucking wuss right now.

"Pete-"

"God would you shut up?" I growled, sending that annoying bitch a glare. I seriously have no idea what she wanted with the girl standing next to me, and I don't really care, but since I'm here I might as well bring her along with me so this stupid conformist doesn't corrupt her. "You're so fucking annoying, you whiny little bitch." Turning, I made my way towards the entrance of the park, quickly grabbing ahold of the girl's hand and gently pulling her along with me.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I mumbled, not really checking to see if she had agreed or not. At that moment, Emily stepped in front of us, sending the girl a glare before turning towards me. "Is she your sister or something? Why do you want to, like, hang out with this loser?"

"Move." I commended, I didn't have time for this shit.

"I will if you give me a reason!" She shouted, stomping her foot like the typical whiny poser. "I leave notes in your locker, I let you know that I like you and you STILL don't even notice it! I know you're smart and all but that's not a very good way to show your potential girlfriend affection!" 

At this, I sent her the dirtiest look I could muster, I had to put this Britney wannabe in her place. "I would rather stab my own eyes out with a stick and kill myself instead of dating a poser bitch like you." The sound of gasps filled the air, as Emily and her gang of wannabe followers stared at me with wide eyes. "Excuse me!?" The raven haired female exclaimed, sending me a look of disgust and offence. "You heard me bitch." And with that, I turned on my heels and walked out of there. I had better things to do than to waste my time with those bitches. Making sure I was still holding onto the other girl's hand, I walked towards the entrance to the park with my free hand in my pocket.

From behind me, I heard Emily grunt and growl, as her friends all curses at me like typical Nazi cheerleaders. "Who needs you anyways! There are better goths out there, and unlike you they're real!" I just flipped her off and kept on walking until I was away from the park, the girl walking quietly beside me as I held her hand. I never did that with girls. I thought it looked stupid when I saw others do it, but I couldn't bring myself to take my hand away. I had no idea why, and I don't really care anymore. But I suppose it was worth it since it got Emily off my back, no one needs that poser anyways.

I had no idea where I was going, or why I was still holding onto the girl's hand, I just allowed my feet to take me wherever they thought would be a good place to be at the moment.

The wind began to pick up, causing the few people who were actually walking out at the moment to shiver, walking just a little bit faster to make it home. I was used to the cold, being stuck in this town for years and all, so it didn't affect me much. The girl however, was not. She shivered and began to shift closer to me, lifting a hand to cover her mouth as she let out a slight cough. I just kept on walking, not bothering to push her away. She wasn't doing it on purpose or as an excuse like those nazi cheerleaders at school would, and at least she wasn't wearing anything girly. She matched me, so it was alright. Lifting my head up, I noticed that Village Inn was just up ahead, only a few feet away from us. I had subconsciously walked towards Village Inn, who knew.

Walking inside, I made my way towards my usual booth as the warmth from inside tried to warm me up. But it failed, for I'm as cold as my soul which is filled with nothing but darkness and pain.

As I sat myself down, I flipped my bangs away from my face and watched as the girl stood there, just staring at the booth with caution. "Well?" I began. "What are you waiting for? Sit down." With a nod she slid herself into the booth, sitting a short distance away from me. We sat in silence, as I allowed my eyes to travel towards her, taking in her appearance. Now that I got a good look at her, she was wearing a pretty Gothic look. A dress similar to Henrietta's, only with more rips and black laces. She wore a black choker with a (f/c) laced design on it, it looked ancient, as though it were from many years ago. She had on black tights with boots, completing the look altogether. All in all, she looked like a dark princess, ruler of all things bloody and full of despair.

My heart twitched in an uncomfortable manner as I thought about it, which was strange since it normally didn't do that sort of thing. I'm probably getting sick, or the pain of this world is finally catching up to me, causing me such misery.

"(Y/n)?" A voice asked, causing the girl next to me to lift her head, her (e/c) eyes shined as someone walked towards towards us.

"Grandma." She responded in a soft voice, one I actually had expected her to have, but had no idea it would sound so soft.

It was heartbreaking and painful at the same time.

Turning my gaze away from her, I watched as an elderly woman made her way towards the table, she also wore a lot of black, as well as a choker on her neck. Flipping my bangs out of my eyes, I watched as she chatted with the girl next to me. (Y/n), was her name apparently. Not something I was expecting. Turning her gaze towards me, the elderly woman raised a brow and nodded in my direction. "Who's this? Your new boyfriend?" She asked, lifting a cigaret to her lips and taking a drag. Now that I think about it, I want one so badly right now. As my eyes stayed glued to her cigaret, the elderly woman turned towards (y/n) with a smirk. "Well at least you have good taste, better a nonconformist than an annoying Justin wannabe."

"Ugh god, I know right?" I accidentally mumbled, flipping my bangs out of my eyes. She let out a chuckle and turned to me with an amused smile. "What's your name kid?" She asked, taking another drag from her cigaret. Normally adults and old people were an annoyance, but I liked this woman, she seemed to be better than all the other conformists in the world. "Pete." I responded, raising a brow as (y/n) began to shift uncomfortably next to me.

Blowing some smoke from her mouth, the elderly woman let out another chuckle."I like it, it sounds better than something stupid like Jake or some shit." She complimented, before nodding her head towards the kitchen. "How about I get you two some coffee? My treat."

(Y/n) nodded and sent her grandmother a soft smile, I flipped the bangs away from my eyes and nodded. "Yeah that'd be cool, and can I get a smoke to?"

Pulling her head back, the woman let out a laugh as she reached into her dress pocket. "Sure thing kid." Pulling out her hand, she threw a packet of smokes my way along with a black lighter. Yes, this is what I've been wanting for all day. Quickly taking a cigaret out, I lit it and took a long, much needed drag. The smoke filled my mouth and lungs, as I blew it out with a happy sigh. Nothing like a good smoke to make me tolerate the world around me. Lifting the carton of cigarettes with my hand, I offered it to (y/n).

Shaking her head, she sent me a small, apologetic smile and gently pushed the carton away from me. "No thanks, I don't actually smoke..." She mumbled. I blinked in confusion, I could have sworn she would have actually taken one. With a shrug of my shoulders, I placed the carton on the table along with the lighter and sat there, smoking in peace. Within a few moments of silence, (y/n)'s grandmother returned with our coffee, she had one green mug with her and a black mug with (y/n)'s name written on it in (f/c) Gothic font. "Here you go kids." She said with a smile, placing the coffee down before us. The two of us mumbled a small thanks, as we took a sip of the dark brew, enjoying the way the hot beverage burned down our throats with every sip.

  
The elderly woman nodded and turned to walk towards the kitchen, taking her lighter and cigarettes with her, leaving the two of us alone in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but I didn't like just sitting there without knowing the mysterious girl beside me. "So." I began, taking a deep drag of my cigaret. Capturing her attention, I blew the smoke out and continued. "You're new here right? When did you first arrive?" It was a lame conversation starter, but I was curious. I haven't seen her at school, yet I saw her around town every once in a while and in the middle of the night. I've seen her at the graveyard once, standing before a grave and reading dark poetry to it. Placing her cup of coffee down, she turned to me and gave me a soft smile.

"Yes I'm new, I actually arrived here with my grandparents about two months ago." She explained to me, turning back to gaze into her coffee cup. "I don't have many friends, but I like it that way."

Taking a drag of my cigaret, I blow out the smoke and turned my head towards her. Lifting my hand I rested my elbow onto the table, as I laid my cheek on my open palm. "How come I haven't seen you at South Park High?"

She would have made an interesting member of our group, another lost soul to join us all in our misery. Turning to face me, she smiled and sent me a small shrug. "I'm... Sort of home schooled." She confessed. "My grandparents don't believe in sending me to a school full of 'wannabe posers who confirm to gender roles and society's rules,' or so they say."

I couldn't help but watch her with shock, her grandparents sounded so goth it was unreal. "Lucky." I mumbled, flipping my hair out of my face. "So what do you normally do then?" With a hum, she lifted her coffee mug and held it within her hands. "I just like to read in my room, draw some pictures and maybe read some poems by Edger Allen Poe or something. I don't do much, I just like to be alone most of the time."

I sat there and listened, I liked hearing her speak. She was different, as I expected, and it was a good thing too. Everything she did and said she did, alone and with her grandparents, just made me like her more and more.

And if the others met her, they would like her too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After about a few weeks, I kept meeting her more and more. We chatted a few times, and I even met her grandfather, who always hooked me up with some cigarettes.

Eventually, her grandparents decided that since me and my friends went to school, (y/n) would also be allowed to attend, since she'll be hanging out with us more anyways. No Justin or Brittany wannabes would get her to join their stupid clubs, not on our watch. And just as I predicted, the others thought (y/n) was pretty goth herself. Henrietta had taken a deep liking to her, treating her like a sister and was the most protective when it came to other guys going near her.

The more we spend time with her though, the more I began to think about her. What did she like? Who did she like? What was her favourite band or what was it that she liked to study? But I would just shake these thoughts away, because they made me sound like a pussy.

One day at school, we noticed that she had been bullied, and not just by the girls but those Jockey assholes too. Now this pissed me off, because not only was Emily behind this, but she was the main reason as to why the guys were all beating up on (y/n).

Of course, once everyone heard of this, we all took action. The stupid jocks didn't see it coming, we fucked those conformist fuckers up and made them our bitches. Henrietta took care of the girls, I have no idea what she did, but she made it so all the girls in south park avoided us and (y/n). I was relieved to see she was alright, and I had no idea why. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, which I didn't like at all. This isn't some Disney fantasy, and it wasn't some girly fan fiction either.

Jesus, the more I thought about it, the more stressed out I got.

It was as if some guy was sitting down and writing these cheesy stories, all so that girls can read it and feel all happy and gitty about it. Now it just feels like my life is nothing more than some weird fan-fiction.

One day, as we were spending time with Henrietta at her house, (y/n) told us something none of us saw coming.

It all started after school, the sun was shining in an annoying manner and the kids were being loud as usual, sitting on the floor in Henrietta's room we all sat there and listened to (y/n)'s Evanescence play-list on her iPod. Henrietta's mom did ask if they wanted cookies or anything, and since (y/n) liked them, Henrietta had even asked her mother to bring them some.

  
That was at least how we knew that Henrietta cared more about (y/n) then she let on. As the song Exodus played, I watched with focused eyes as Michael held (y/n)'s face gently in his hand, as he placed black eyeliner on her eyes. "Just keep looking up." He told her, as he slid the black pencil underneath her eyelids. "O-okay." She mumbled, trying not to blink.

I found it, dare I say, cute that she was becoming nervous. It was her first time wearing pencil liner, so she had no idea how to do it and Michael offered to do it for her.

It was just the usual for us, everything was fine as it's always been. Firkle was actually eating something with his coffee since he never eats, Michael was still Michael and babied (y/n) a little more than I'd like, and Henrietta was getting a kick at having another girl goth around. They would swap clothes from time to time, and they even get new candles and accessories thanks to (y/n)'s grandparents. As for me, these feelings haven't left. If anything they've grown, and although they're very uncomfortable, I can tolerate them. I've come to even like having her around me, and holding her hand when I drag her along with me. Living hasn't been much of a pain since she came around, and for once all of us were actually happy.

But we had no idea this happiness was only temporary.

As Henrietta painted (y/n)'s nails the black colour of darkness, she coughed. Every now and the she would let out a short cough, but lately she had been coughing more than usual, and it was starting to concern me. "You okay there demon angel?" Michael asked, raising a brow at her. Coughing a few more times, she turned to him with a small smile on her face. "I-it's nothing, I'm fine." She mumbled, before continuing once more.

"Are you sure?" Henrietta asked, blowing on (y/n)'s nails to dry them off. "You've been coughing more than usual."

"Is it the smoke?" Firkle asked, rubbing out his cigaret before dropping into the ash tray. I stayed quiet, not wanting to voice out my concern for fear of sounding like a conformist. These feelings of mine are only there to slow me down, it's better to keep them hidden than to have her find out, the last thing I need is to turn into one of those love sick assholes. God is this how Michael felt when before he started dating my cousin? "No no, I'm fine real-" before she could finish her sentence, she went on a large coughing fit, her hands covering her mouth as she tried her hardest to maintain herself. The others and I moved in, all in hopes to check to see if she was alright. She coughed violently for a couple of minutes, until she was finally able to regain her breath.

Moving her hands from her mouth, our eyes widened at the sight. Blood was dripping down her mouth and into her open palms, coating them a deep red.

"Whoa." Firkle gasped, as he reached out to hold (y/n)'s hands gently in his own.

"Whoa, are you sure you're alright?" Michael asked, watching as Firkle cleaned (y/n)'s hands with a black handkerchief. "I'm pretty sure that's not normal." (Y/n) frowned and glanced down, pursing her lips tightly as though trying to find the words to tell us what was wrong. The room stayed quiet, as we surrounded her with concerned looks we could no longer hide. Taking a deep breath, she turned to gaze at all of us, sending us and small smile as she spoke the words that pierced my heart worse than any conformist could.

"Guys... I'm dying..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her words rang in my head for a week, as I laid in bed simply thinking about what they meant to me and how badly I had been affected by them. I was okay with the thought of death, but when it came to her, it only seemed to pain me. Pain was never a problem, but this time it just hurts so much. Life is and will always be pain, but she subsided that pain, even for a little. Losing her brought me into a small panic, and I just want to check up on her constantly, just to make sure she was still there.

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself down, I had no need for those kinds of thoughts. Maybe it was a joke, maybe she was just talking about dying from the pain of living in a world full of conformists. It couldn't be that she was actually dying, death can't actually take her away from us.

Can he?

  
_**Death and Despair.** _

  
_**Death and Despair.** _

  
_**Death and Despair!** _

Reaching over to my side table I picked up my phone and answered, before pressing the device to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, my eyes glued to the Nine Inch Nails poster on my ceiling.

" _Pete!"_ Michael called out from the other end of the line. " _Have you seen (y/n)?_ " He asked in a slightly frantic tone.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I slowly began to sit up on my bed. "No why?" I ask, as I flicked my hair away from my eyes.

" _You haven't been to school in a week and neither has she, I was hoping she'd be with you since you two looked like you'd hook up or something."_

"Wait what?" Hearing that no one had seen her for a week caught my attention, as I ignored that second line. "Does Henrietta know? What about Firkle?"

" _Nope. They were hoping she'd be with you."_

I felt my heart fall to the pit of my stomach, as a bad feeling washed over me. What if something terrible had happened to her? Jumping off my bed I raced to grab my black coat, since I had no time to bother with a shirt, phone still in my hand I quickly tell Michael I'll call him back and hang up. As I place my shoes on, I speed dial (y/n)'s grandmother, who had given me her cell number in case anything happened to (y/n) at school.

As I run out into the streets, she picks up. I barely give her any time to speak before I interrupt her, as my feet carried me in the direction of (y/n)'s home. "Hi is (y/n) around? She hasn't been to school and we were all hoping she didn't turn into a conformist or a Brittany peppy cheerleader."

  
_"Ah Pete, you didn't hear did you?"_ (Y/n)'s grandmother asked from the other end, heaving a sad sigh.

I stopped in my tracks, fearing what she might tell me about (y/n). I feared the worst yet I tried to tell myself over and over again that it was nothing. (Y/n) was alright, and nothing bad had happened to her. "Haven't heard what? Please don't tell me she's into pink frilly dresses or any of that shit." I tried to jest, anything to make my pounding heart calm down. All of this was new to me, the fear, the concern, the strange warmth I got when I was around her and the rushing of my blood that went straight  to my cheeks when she touched me.

" _No dear, thank god she isn't_." (Y/n)'s grandmother reassured me, causing a sigh of relief to escape my lips. " _She's actually in the hospital with a life threatening disease."_  


  
At that moment, I heard my heart shatter as my world began to crumble little by little. _"Her parents have actually also been a pain in the ass, trying hard to get her back from us, those ass kissing conformists."_

"At the hospital..." I whisper, my eyes still wide from the shock of it all. Before I knew what was happening, my feet began to move on their own. Turning around I made a quick run for it, making it to Hell's Pass hospital in record time.

"Thanks." I quickly thanked, as I ended the call and stuffed my cell into my pocket. Upon entering the hospital I made my way towards the front desk, wasting no time at all asking for directions to (y/n)'s room.

Running as fast as I could, I pushed past patients and nurses, not caring if they fell or got hurt because of me. All that mattered at that moment was (y/n) and her health. Finally making it to her room, I kicked the door open and panted, trying to catch my breath as best as I could before lifting my head to glance inside.

My breath hitched at the sight.

(Y/n) was hooked up to so many machines, an IV hooked to her arm as she silently slept. Her skin was paler than normal, to the point where she resembled a corpse. Shaking my head, I slowly made my way inside, panting slightly from all the running I had done earlier. How could this have happened, to her of all people? Standing by her side, I glanced down at her sleeping face. She resembled an angel. An angel of death that entered my life, draining me to the point of madness.

Lifting my hand, I gently cupped her cheek, feeling her cold skin in the palm of my hand.

"(Y/n)..."

God. Maybe I was turning into a conformist.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poem upon poem, I wrote them all as I sat in my room. School wasn't important to me, so I didn't bother to go. Michael, Henrietta and Firkle did visit me from time to time, but it didn't do much for me.

It was the same without (y/n) there, she really did impact my life more than I'd like to accept. "Alright speak up." Michael began as he stepped into my room, he had been the first to notice the changes I had gone through since I saw (y/n) at the hospital. I broke the news to them through a text, but I haven't gone to visit her since. I couldn't bring myself to go see her again, and I had no idea why. "You've been acting weird for a while now, what the hell is wrong with you?" Heaving a sigh, I placed my notebook and pen down, ignoring the poem I had just finish writing. "I... I seriously don't know. I've just been feeling strange." I flipped my bangs out of my eyes and heaved a sigh, reaching out to pick up my cigaret, which had been sitting in the ash tray. "I'm probably turning into a conformist." Michael blinked as he stared at me, before heaving a sigh. "You're not turning into a conformist." Walking closer to my bed, he sat himself down next to me. "If anything, you're feeling things only when next to her, and she lessens the pain of living in this conformist-filled world."

I quickly turned my head to stare at Michael, watching as he lit his cigaret and take a deep drag of it. How did he know?

Blowing the smoke out, Michael heaved another sigh and glanced up at the ceiling. "I know how that feels, it happened to me remember?" I raised a brow at him, when did this happen to him.

As though reading my mind, Michael continued. "The same thing happened to me, I was scared of turning into a conformist. I didn't know what was wrong with me or why I was feeling this way." Taking another drag, he blew out the smoke and continued. "She was the only one who could lessen the pain, the only one who could make living with all these conformist assholes bearable."

Flashbacks came to my mind as I thought back to when Michael had called me a few years back, it was during middle school when my cousin moved to South Park. I knew he had a thing for my cousin, but I had no idea this was how he felt. "She made things easier, and I liked having her around." Michael added, as a small ghost of a smile made its way towards his lips. "You're not a conformist Pete, you just found your goth queen and you don't know how to handle it."

I let the words sink in, as my cigaret begins to waste, crying for me to take a drag of it. I had found my goth queen, the one who will spend eternity with me in darkness, and make it tolerable to walk the conformist-infested streets. If I didn't take the opportunity to be with (y/n) now, then the same thing that happened to Michael will happen to me. He hasn't been much of himself since my cousin died during that car crash while visiting family in Canada. Taking another drag of his cigaret, Michael blew the smoke out before turning towards the door.

"Alright you guys, he's finally accepted it." 

Turning my head towards the entrance I watched as Henrietta and Firkle stood there, cigaret in hand as they watched me from the doorway. "I say it'll be a dark wedding." Henrietta began, taking a quick drag of her cigaret. "(Y/n) is cool, and I would be the dark bride's maid." Firkle simply shrugged his shoulders and took a quick drag of his cigaret. "She's cool and she's not a conformist Nazi cheerleader like the other bitches in school. I'm okay with her, so take her or I'm going to take her."

Michael placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded, giving me a push to get off the bed and stand. "She's one of us and you know it, just go see her. Don't be a fucking pussy and keep her waiting."

I glanced down at the notebook in my hand, which was filled with nothing but dark poems all written for (y/n).

Maybe seeing her again isn't such a bad idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Opening the door to the hospital room I walked inside, flipping my hair out of my face as I gazed forward.

There she sat, just drawing away in her art book like she did the first time I laid eyes on her. What did she even draw in there? I never asked, and she never bothered to show me. Walking further in, I made it to the chair beside the bed right as she lifted her head, turning to gaze at me with her bright (e/c) eyes. "Pete." She whispered in a weak tone, her skin paler than before as she sent me a small smile. "I though you hated me, and didn't want to see me anymore."

My heart did this weird, clenching thing as I stared at her. She really thought I hated her, but she isn't a conformist or a preppy girl, so there is no way I could hate her.

"Don't be stupid." I mumbled, taking a seat as she closed her art book.

The room was quiet, nothing but the sound of the machines and the beeping of the heart monitor.

She just sat there with a smile on her face, waiting to hear me say something, anything that could reassure her that I didn't hate her. Instead, I just leaned back and sighed, gazing up at the ceiling as I tried to stop the feeling of my heart pounding painfully. "How are you feeling? Still miserable and in pain?" I ask, not once taking my eyes off the ceiling.

With a soft chuckle, she opened up her art book once more to a new page and lifted her pencil. "Yeah, it hurts a lot. But it doesn't hurt as much as it should, since you're here."

Her pencil slides across the page, as she scratches her drawing. I watch with curious eyes as she continued to draw, her hands shakes yet she still continued, not wanting to stop. "What do you even draw in that book?" I asked, waiting for her answer.

She was always so focused on her drawings that she would sometimes forgets everyone around her, she would even ignore her grandparents in order to continue her art. With a small smile, she turned to me and lifted the book. Turning it towards me, I couldn't help but sit up straight as I took in the picture.

Everything about it was amazing, the darkness and the deep shading of it, it gave the picture such a Gothic feel. But that's not what surprised me the most, what took me by surprise was the fact that the drawing, was of me.

It was of me, sitting down staring at the ceiling, a look of being deep within my thoughts, with a hint of misery.

Needless to say, I actually liked the drawing, even if it was barely finished.

"That's actually pretty good." I complimented, a small smile making its way towards my lips as I saw her eyes brighten. "You think so?" She whispered, her pale cheeks glowing a soft pink.

For some reason, the look on her face made my heart skip a painful beat. My legs moved on their own as my hands reached for her face, cupping her pale cheeks in the palm of my hands as I moved in closer. "If it makes you happy." I whispered, as my lips brushed against her cold ones. "Then always draw, as much as you want."

With that, I closed the distance between us and gave her a kiss. Her once cold lips grew warmer with my own, as I held her face gently in my hands.

Michael was right, she really was my queen of darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Day after day I had returned to her, I even brought her gifts to make her stay at the hospital a better one. From dead flowers to black roses, all of these things to make her happy.

I would buy her coffee and read the Necronomicon to her sometimes, during which I would have to sit next to her on the hospital bed, because she liked to hold me while I read. I would talk to her about the douchey vampire kids at school, and told her the story about the time we tried to stop emos from taking over the world, only to have it be a prank by some fake bullshit reality show. Henrietta, Firkle and Michael would visit her from time to time, sitting around to read poems or even decorate the room to make it more homey for her. Black curtains and red candles being lit, it made the poetry readings much better.

As I sat there next to her, she rested her head upon my shoulder while I read to her the poem I had written.

"The cold hits my skin like a sharp slap. 

And I welcome it. 

It is my comfort. 

It is my friend.

As I walk the darkened streets, 

I wonder about this horrid life of mine. 

So filled with unwanted people. 

My thoughts comfort me, yet it's not enough.

The street lamps light my way, 

Yet they cannot stop this pain that I feel in my heart-"

Before I could continue my poem, the door to the room opened and in walked these two conformists. Wearing what seemed to be white lab coats as though they were scientists, they walked up to us with a scowl on their faces. (Y/n)'s grip on my shirt tightened, as she tried to hide her face in the nape of my neck. If these people were here to hurt her, I would stab their eyes out with a sharp stick and give them no mercy. Flipping the hair out of my face, I gave them a dirty look, which they returned as they studied the position (y/n) and I were in. "Who the fuck are you?" I asked, sending them a frown. Scoffing, the woman crossed her arms and glared at me, as the man growled. "Excuse me? We are the (l/n), who are you and why are you with our daughter?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips as he sent me a dirty look.

Turning to (y/n), I raise an eyebrow and point my thumb towards them. "These conformists are your parents?" (Y/n) didn't respond, but nodded and tried to avoid their gaze. It was as though these three didn't get along, judging by the way that acted when in each others presence.

"You know (y/n)." Her father began, walking up towards the bed as I raised an arm, trying to protect her from this conformist asshole. "I knew my parents were weird Satan worshiping people, but I didn't expect you to take after them and date an Emo little wuss." At his comment I could practically feel my eye twitch in annoyance, as I gritted my teeth. "What the fuck did you just call me?" I muttered, daring him to call me Emo one more time.

A smirk made its way towards his face, as he crossed his arms once more. "What? Does it hurt your feelings when I call you that? Why don't you go listen to Fall Out Boy or go cut yourself Mr. Emo."

Before I knew it, I had jumped off of the bed and tackled the old man. With one quick swing, I landed a hard punch to his face, smiling as I heard that satisfying crunch of his nose being broken. Shrieking, (y/n)'s mother ran towards the door and called out for security. Ignoring her, I just continued to beat the life out of (y/n)'s old man, landing punch after punch to his face and watching as he struggled against my hold. He tried to land a hit on me himself, only to miss as my fist met his face. (Y/n) didn't bother to stop me, instead, she seemed relieved for some strange reason.

Suddenly, two arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me off of the old man forcefully.

"Pete!" (Y/n) called out, as a security guard dragged me out of the room. Turning to look back, I watched as her face turned into that of panic and horror as her father stood, wiping the blood off of his face while her mother dug through her purse. I struggled against the security guard's strong hold, reaching out to (y/n) in a failed attempt to hold her. In that instant, I watched as her mother pulled out a needle and a small bottle with red liquid in it. (Y/n) took notice of the liquid and shrieked, turning her body in an attempt to climb off the bed and away from her.

Her father on the other hand, wouldn't allow it, as he reached out and held her down onto the bed. My eyes widened in shock, as I tried even harder to escape the guard's grip. "Let go of me you conformist! Can't you see those bastards are trying to hurt her?!" I cursed, but the man did not let go of me.

"Pete!" (Y/n) cried, trying her best in her weakened state to escape. But as hard as I tried I couldn't do anything except watch as her parents held her down and injected the red liquid into her arm.

Before the door closed all I heard was (y/n) scream out in agony, calling out my name to help her.

But I couldn't do anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Since that day, it became harder and harder to visit (y/n).

Her parents had guards keep anything and everyone out, including her grandparents who were pissed off at the thought.

After Firkle, Michael and Henrietta found out, they were all determined to sacrifice (y/n)'s parents to an alter built for Cthulhu. As we sat there in Henrietta's room, I stared up at the ceiling, wondering what those bastards were doing to her. What was it that they had injected into her arm? It couldn't have been a cure, since (y/n) was panicking so much. It was almost as though she knew what it was, and her parents didn't really seem to care for her well being all that much.

"You know." Firkle began, as he continued to text someone on his cellphone. "We can always sneak in from the third window in the very back of the hospital."

Hearing this, the three of us looked up and raised our eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?" Michael asked, as he placed his now finished cigaret into the ashtray.

Lifting up his cellphone, Firkle showed us a map of Hell's Pass hospital. There were places as to where the nurses and doctors would go, but one part at the back of the map was blackened. "A friend of mine told me that room isn't used anymore, so the window is always open and we can get in through there." He explained, as the three of us moved in to examine the map. "My friend said that there are stairs just down the hall from the room, (y/n)'s room is right above it so we can enter it easily if we knock the guards out." Flipping the hair out of my face, I frowned at him. it sounded like a good plan actually, but there was one problem. "How are we going to get passed the guards that are at the door?" I asked, as the others agreed with me.

"I can always slice their necks open if you want." Firkle offered, lifting his hand to take a drag of his cigaret. Firkle, out of all of us, was always the most psychotic. He was one hardcore goth.

  
"You know." Henrietta began, capturing our attention as she stood, walking towards her closet. "I stole my dad's tranquilizer, we can just shoot them and walk right in."

The three of use glanced at one another, before nodding. "Then it's settled." Michael began, as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his carton of cigarettes. "Tonight we go see her, when her conformist parents leave."

And true to our word, we all set off.

The night was welcoming and cold, Henrietta had brought some coffee for the five of us to drink together.

Making it to the hospital, we followed Firkle to the open window at the very back. Just as he had said, the room was dark and unused, dusty with old supplies from years ago. The window seemed to have been opened earlier that day, as Firkle quickly opened it and climbed inside. One by one all of us entered and walked across the room, making it to the door and opening it swiftly. The nurses and doctors ignored us as we walked out of the room, too busy with whatever it was that they were doing to acknowledge us. "Over there." Michael mumbled, pointing down the hall where the door to the stairs stood.

Wasting no time, we all made our way there, making sure Henrietta was first since she held the tranquilizer gun with her. Making it to the second floor, we poked our heads out from around the coner and watched as two guards stood there, guarding (y/n)'s door. "You ready?" I asked Henrietta, as she took aim. "Duh." She replied, taking two shots.

We watched as the needles stuck to their necks, causing them to fall to the ground with a loud thud, like big sacks of meat. "Nice." Firkle complimented as we walked towards the door.

Reaching for the doorknob, I gave it a twist and opened it, making my way inside. "(Y/n)?" I asked, my eyes making their way towards her bed.

"Pete?"

As we all entered, my eyes widened at the sight. She had lost weight, her skin somehow became even paler than before and the machines hooked onto her had grown.

"Holy shit." Henrietta whispered, as I ran towards her.

Reaching out for her cheek, I couldn't help but flinch. She was as cold as ice, colder than she was since the last time I touched her. "What the hell happened?" I asked, as I grew more and more enraged at the thought of what her conformist parents had done to her. Lifting a hand, (y/n) covered her mouth and let out a cough. "I-it's nothing." She whispered, before turning to the others with a bright smile. "You guys came to see me?"

"Of course we did." Michael answered, lifting his cigaret to his lips and taking a drag. By now, Henrietta and Firkle had sat themselves down onto the bed, making themselves comfortable as Henrietta began to hand out the coffee. With a smile, (y/n) accepted the coffee and thanked us. "I'm glad, I was beginning to get lonely."

Reaching out I cupped her cold cheek and leaned in, resting my forehead against hers as I closed my eyes. "I'll always come for you, and we can be lonely together."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the months flew by, the four of us snuck in to see (y/n).

I snuck in everyday, when the others couldn't, just to be with her. We would sit together and talk about getting rid of all the conformists, she would show me her art book and tell me about her poems.

Everything was fine, just being near her again made everything better.

But posers will always be posers, for (y/n)'s parents had found out that I snuck in to visit her. It wasn't long until I had been banned from going near the hospital, they had even taken out a restraining order on me, making it hard to get near her without having the conformist police on my ass.

Days turned into weeks, and before I knew it Halloween was just around the corner, which shocked me since I met (y/n) in January.

"You guys, I can't take this anymore." I grumbled, slamming my face down onto the table. Currently, the four of us were at Village Inn, (y/n)'s grandparents always gave us discounts on our coffee and it was the only place I could go to calm myself down. "If I don't get to see her I swear I'm going to kill her conformist parents and those stupid guards."

"I can help." Firkle offered, taking out his pocket knife.

They had tried to help me in any way they could, trying to figure out a way to see (y/n) again, only to come up blank. "That's it." I growled, slamming my hands into the table and walking towards the door.

"Where're you going Pete?" Henrietta asked, watching as I stomped my way towards the door. Turning to face them, I flipped my hair out of my face and frowned. "Fuck it, I'm breaking (y/n) out and taking her to my place." I explained, kicking the doors to Village Inn open. "If they think they can keep this shit up, they're wrong. Fucking ass-kissing conformists." With that, I stormed my way outside and headed towards the hospital.

The winds had grown rough, blowing leaves everywhere and trying to block my sight. I kept moving forward, ignoring the way it slapped my cheeks and tried to push me back, as though telling me to return to Village Inn.

But I won't, not without (y/n).

Step by step I kept moving forward, hissing every once in a while as a leaf would smack my face and scrape against my cheek. 

The streets were dark, not a citizen in sight as the street lamps dimly lit the path before me. I could barely see the buildings ahead of me, as I kept moving. Suddenly, I heard my name being spoken by the wind. Lifting my head I noticed someone in the distance attempting to make their way towards me.

I squinted my eyes in an attempt to see who it was, as they lifted a hand to wave at me.

My name was shouted out once more, as the figure tumbled towards me. My feet moved on their own, as I ran towards the figure. The closer I got, the more I had begun to realize who it was. "(Y/n)!" I called out, quickly making it to her and catching her before she fell. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Coughing, she clung to my arms. With only her hospital gown and a thin blanket covering her shoulders, she lifted her head and smiled at me. "I wanted to see you, so I said screw it and broke out." She then buried her face on the crook of my neck, heaving a happy sigh. "I couldn't spend another minute with my conformist parents." I would have stayed and hugged her, but it was cold enough outside as it was. Placing my arm under her knees, I lifted her up and ran back towards Village Inn, ignoring the way my hands and face ached from the cold.

This kind of pain was nothing compared to what I was used to.

Making it to Village Inn, I noticed that people had started to pack their things and leave. Henrietta, Michael and Firkle were nowhere to be found, they must of left when I did to head back home. Well we did stay at Village Inn longer than usual, it was almost closing time. As I panted trying to regain my breath, the doors opened and out walked (y/n)'s grandfather.

"(Y/n)?" He asked in shock, staring at the two of us as we stood there. My grip on her tightened, as I took a step back away from him, ready to run back to my house in case they tried to take her away. Raising a brow at me, (y/n)'s grandfather stepped aside and held the door open for us. "It's cold outside, get in and I'll make you some coffee." He offered, nodding his head towards the direction I had just came from. "Hurry, before my conformist son is informed that (y/n) isn't at the hospital anymore."

Without being told twice I rushed in, making it towards my usual booth as I sat (y/n) down. At that moment I watched as (y/n)'s grandfather looked around, making sure no on was watching before closing the door behind him. "I'll go get that coffee for you two." That being said he walked straight towards the kitchen, leaving the two of us alone for the moment. Glancing down I watched as (y/n) clung to me, shivering from the cold as she buried her cold face into the nape of my neck. her lips were blue from the weather outside, as her teeth clattered loudly from her violent trembling. I blame her current condition on her stupid parents, they must be the reason for her illness and the way she was at the moment.

(Y/n)'s grandparents returned with four mugs of coffee, one for each of us. Placing two of them down in front of us, they sat themselves down as I moved (y/n) upright to sit on my lap. "Here." I mumbled, moving the mug towards her as she lifted her shaking hands to wrap them around the warm mug. I helped her lift it to her lips and watched patiently as she took a sip, she was weaker than I had first thought she'd be.

"They injected you with the MexToxen, right?" (Y/n)'s grandmother asked, scowling at the sight of her granddaughter nodding weakly. "I should have known those bastards would do that." Placing her mug down, (y/n) sighed and closed her eyes, her breathing slowing down as she weakly clung onto me. Shifting her body gently, I moved her so that she rested well on my lap. "What's MexToxen?" I asked, reaching out for my own mug of coffee to take a quick sip of it, being careful not to spill it on her.

Taking a cigaret from his pocket, (y/n)'s grandfather placed it in his mouth and searched his pockets for his lighter. "It's an artificially created virus that my son and his conformist wife created for the government, it's supposed to rot the bones and slowly eat away the insides of the human body, causing it to become weak and undetectable."

Hearing this I couldn't help but scowl, the red liquid that I had seen them inject (y/n) that time at the hospital must have been the virus. Taking a deep drag of his cigaret, (y/n)'s grandfather blew the smoke out from his nose. Her grandmother sighed and lifted her mug of coffee, taking a quick sip of the dark liquid. "I just hope (y/n) can fight it, I don't want to lose another grandchild like we lost Javan."

"Javan?" I asked, raising a brow in questioning.

Heaving a sigh, (y/n)'s grandfather placed his cigaret down onto the ashtray and lifted a hand to cover his face. "Javan... Was (y/n)'s older brother." He began with a frown. "He was the first to be injected with the virus, he got sick right away but he did fight it as hard as he could." Reaching up to her chocker, (y/n)'s grandmother took it off and handed it to me. "He tried to fight to stay alive, but our stupid poser of a son just kept injecting him with the virus, raising the doses up with each injection." As I held the choker in my hand I noticed the picture of a young teen staring back at me. He had raven hair and hazel eyes, and wore a shirt similar to my own. The more I took in the details, the more I began to realize the similarities between this choker and the one (y/n) always wore. Could it be that she also had a picture of Javan in it? I wouldn't be surprised if it did. "We gained custody of (y/n) and her brother, and took them away from her parents to move to South Park." (Y/n)'s grandmother continued. "But Javan's condition worsened and he died a week after moving here. His tombstone is at the South Park cemetery, (y/n) visits him often."

"It would be better if they were the ones injected with the virus." (Y/n)'s grandfather mumbled, as he drank his coffee. "They could feel what (y/n) and Javan did and will probably learn their lesson."

An idea popped into my mind as I gazed down at the picture on the choker. Maybe it was time to teach those conformist trash a lesson, and let them feel what pain is. They go about their lives with their jobs and Disney life fantasy, while others have to suffer and deal with their shit. Clenching the choker within my hand, I glanced down at (y/n)'s sleeping face. If I didn't do something soon, she would meet death the same way her brother did, and I would lose my queen before I could claim her just like Michael lost his queen. 

Those conformists will pay if that ever happens  
.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You sure she'll be fine?" I asked Henrietta as I placed (y/n) down onto the bed.

Taking a deep drag of her cigaret, she nodded and blew out the smoke in a different direction. "Yeah I'm sure, don't worry. If those conformist shits try to even take her, I'll rip their arms out and watch them bleed to death on my floor." I knew I could trust Henrietta, she was pretty tough and could take care of herself just fine. Sending her a nod I stood and turned to make my way towards the door, glancing behind me to glance at (y/n) once last time before leaving. "Michael and Firkle are waiting for me, so I'll call you once we're done." I told her, opening the bedroom door to leave.

"Pete." Henrietta called out, causing me to stop at the door frame. "When you see them, punch (y/n)'s dad in the stomach for me."

A small smirk made its way towards my face as I thought about her request, a punch to the stomach doesn't seem so hard. "Alright. Take care of (y/n) for me." With that, I walked out, closing the door behind me as I made my way downstairs.

My plan was already in motion, Firkle and Michael had everything done, now it was my turn.

Making my way outside I walked inside of Henrietta's black car and turned it on, knowing she wasn't going to get angry with me for taking it. With a few songs by Queen of The Damned playing, I drove down to the old opening by the woods, where we normally hung out on Halloween. Since today was a special day and everyone would be out trick-or-treating or partying, we decided that (y/n)'a parents needed all the terrifying horrors and most painful experience possible.

Parking down at the dirt road leading into the opening, I stepped out of the car and placed the keys into my pocket. Flipping the hair out of my face I made my way down the rest of the road, growing closer to the muffled sounds of screams and panic.

"-Firkle stop trying to cut them, wait until Pete gets here." Michael mumbled in a bored tone, leaning against his cane as he took a deep drag of his cigaret. Scoffing, Firkle backed away from (y/n)'s mother and pulled his pocket knife away from her cheek. "Whatever."

Walking in, I turned to stare at the two that had injected (y/n) with the MexToxen virus.

Sitting in the middle of the dread grass, tied to the metal chairs on which they sat upon with their mouths gaged by some socks, were (y/n)'s parents. Their hair all tousled from struggling, their clothes all wrinkle and covered in dirt from being dragged as their wrists began to bruise from their violent struggle against the tough rope. "Pathetic." I mumbled, watching as the two of them looked up to gaze at me. I could feel (y/n)'s father glare at me, weakly trying to intimidate me.

"Pete you're here." Firkle said with a small smirk. "Can we start now?" He asked, holding the pocket knife close as he turned to stare at (y/n)'a mother, who simply stared at him with wide eyes. Turning to me, Michael frowned as he nodded his head towards them. "They're not really worth much, they whine too much and we can just get rid of them easily." Standing in-between Michael and Firkle, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigaret. "Take off their gags, I want to talk to them first." Nodding, Michael and Firkle both walk up behind the two, untying the gags before walking back to my side. Gasping, (y/n)'s father turned to me with a growl, sending me a dirty look. "You little shi-"

"Shut the fuck up." I interrupted, taking a deep drag from my cigaret before blowing the smoke out of my nose. Shaking around trying to break free, (y/n)'s mother grunted and tugged at the ropes binding her wrist to to chair. "What do you want from us you Emos?"

A growl emitted from Firkle's throat, as Michael shot his hand out to stop the young teen from slashing the woman's throat out. "We." Michael began, throwing his finished cigaret to the ground. "Are NOT Emos, we're goth. Learn the fucking difference." With that he stomped onto the cigaret bud and turned it off. Firkle scoffed and calmed himself down, sending Michael a quick nod to reassure him he was fine. Blowing the smoke out of my mouth, I walked up to (y/n)'s dad and leaned down, making sure I was at eye level with him. "You know why we're here." I told him, taking a deep drag of my cigaret, blowing the smoke in his face before I continued. "Payback." I watched closely as (y/n)'s father's face twisted into that of confusion, as I sent him a smirk. "Firkle, Michael. Get the needles ready."

  
"Finally." Firkle responded, as he and Michael pulled out a needle from their pockets, each one with a cap to prevent them from getting stabbed.

Their eyes widened at the sight, as they began to violently fight against their restraints. "What the hell are you planning to do!" (Y/n)'s father growled, baring his teeth at me. Slowly backing away, Michael and Firkle both walked forward to them, needle in hand as Firkle reached into his pocket once more. "Isn't it obvious?" I tell them, finishing up my cigaret. From within his pocket, he pulled out a small container with red liquid. As recognition filled their eyes, Firkle and Michael proceeded to fill the needles with as much red liquid as possible. Trying to move away, (y/n)'s mother began to scream. "No! don't come near me with that! We only have one antidote and it can only save one person!"

  
"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at them as Firkle and Michael held their arms. "I guess we'll just give it to (y/n)."

In that moment the two injected the liquid into their arms, ignoring the way they squirmed and cursed at us. As the liquid began to fill them, Pete watched with an amused look on his face. Pulling the needles out, the two stepped away from (y/n)'s parents and walked towards a small bucket that had been placed on the floor. Inside the two threw the used needles and the almost empty bottle of MexToxen inside.

"Wait! Now you'll never know where the antidote is!" (Y/n)'s mother cried, as she began to struggle once more against the restraints. Michael reached into his pocket and handed me a small jar with light blue liquid inside, enough for one person. "We found that in the dad's suitcase, apparently he had the antidote this whole time." He told me, as he placed a new cigaret into his mouth.

Turning to her husband, (y/n)'s mother growled and sent him a glare. "You had it this whole time and you didn't tell me?!" She screeched, causing her husband to flinch. "As if I was going to share it with you! You can die for all I care bitch!" The two then began to argue, all the while Firkle, Michael and I lit new cigaret and turned to walk away. "Look at that, their Disney marriage was a fake one. Surprise surprise." Michael muttered, as he took a drag of his cigaret.

Turning towards us, they called out and cursed, screaming how they didn't want us to leave them there. "Ugh." I grumbled, turning to Firkle and nodding my head towards them. "Firkle, go and cut the ropes to one of their wrists, let them figure a way out on their own." With a nod Firkle quickly did as he was told, before running back to mine and Michael's side. From my pocket I pulled out a small fire crackle, causing my two friends to raise a brow at me in confusion. "What are you going to do with that?" Michael asked, as he took a drag of his cigaret. 

"Isn't it obvious?" I responded, lighting up the fire cracker. "I'm getting rid of the evidence." Nodding in understanding, the three of us just kept walking as I threw the fire cracker over my shoulder. I didn't have to see to know it had landed inside the small bucket, I may not look like much but I had a pretty good aim sadly. As Henrietta's car came into view, we heard (y/n)'s parents scream in panic. Ignoring them, the three of us climbed inside the car as I start it up. Pulling out, I was able to turn the car around and drive it swiftly out of the Forrest. In that instant, an explosion happened behind us, as we just drove away without looking back.

We weren't stupid, if we just let them live those stupid conformists would have just made an antidote and probably sell the virus to make more money like they all do, like zombies rushing to their graves.

Heading to Henrietta's house, I park the car as the three of us walked out, locking the doors before making our way inside. Her parents weren't around, so heading to her house and staying the night was easier than usual.

Standing before Henrietta's bedroom door, I heaved a sigh before grabbing the doorknob and twisting it open. Upon entering I watched as Henrietta checked (y/n)'s forehead, she was breathing heavily and panting, as though she couldn't breath.

Rushing to (y/n)'s side, I raised my hand and placed it on her forehead, flinching at how hot it was. "She was coughing up blood just a while ago." Henrietta commented, as the others walked into the room.

"Give her the antidote." Firkle suggested, as he and Michael stood next to me.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the antidote, along with a clean needle as I took off its lid. Quickly stabbing the needle on the lid of the antidote jar, I filled it up with as much as I could, emptying the small bottle. Pulling out out, I nodded my thanks to Henrietta as she held (y/n)'s arm down. With caution, I gently injected the antidote into (y/n)'s arm, watching the way the light blue liquid disappeared into her skin.

Pulling the needle out slowly, I sighed as I watched (y/n) heave a sigh and turned her head to rest. 

Taking a deep drag of her cigaret, Henrietta blew the smoke in the opposite direction and heaved a sigh of her own. "All we have to do now is wait."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night was a dark one, with owls hooting and wolves howling to the full moon up above.

The soft blanket cushioned us as we laid gazing at the darkened sky, the candles lit up the area around them, as though illuminating a small patch that became our own world. Laying on my shoulder, (y/n) smiled as she finished her poem.   
"In darkness I sit, alone in my room, accepting the nightmares, for my screams still go unheard.

One day I shall be free, my soul will no longer linger on in pain.

And one day we shall be together again, and no longer will I only see you, in my land of imagination."

Closing her notebook, (y/n) shifted her head to gaze up at me. I took in her appearance, allowing a smile to grace my face.

She looked happier and healthier than she did a year ago, when we first met.

News of her parents death didn't faze her, she knew it was bound to happen. Although, the newspapers and all of us did stretch the truth a bit. From what she has read and heard on the news, her parents died in an explosion caused by chemicals. The tabloids said that they had been doing illegal chemical experiments in the woods, and had accidentally started a fire, causing their bodies to be severely burned.

We all just let her believe it, better to lie to her than to tell her the truth.

The two of us laid there in silence, enjoying the howls that sounded in the air and the cool breeze that brushed by us. The eerie scenery of the cemetery only made it better, it soothed me as I held onto (y/n).

"Pete?" She began, smiling at me softly as I hummed in response. "Thank you. For giving me the antidote and for always being there for me." It felt cheesy hearing her say that, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. Besides, if she was even just a little bit of a conformist, I would still want to have her by my side. She's dark in her own way, and she makes being alive and dealing with all the fairy tale posers worth it. Pulling her closer to me, I held her in a tight hug as I rest my head on the pillow on the ground. Spending the night at the cemetery, laying next to a certain tombstone was probably the best idea I've ever had.

"It was worth showing those wannabe boners what happens when you mess with goths, and in the end I won myself a queen of pain." I mumbled, as I slowly felt sleep take me. Before I closed my eyes, I turned my head to gaze up at the tombstone we rested on. The words were written there, clear as day, as my eyes began to slowly close themselves as I accepted the darkness. I'm glad I met her, it was the best day of my life when I did. Before I fell asleep with (y/n) in my arms, I could have sworn a boy was standing before us, smile on his face as he watched us fall asleep.

_Here Lies Javan (l/n)._

_Beloved Brother and Grandson._

  
_Who's Last Words Were:_ **_"Fuck All You Conformist Boners."_ **   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AngelOfPunkRock! (Jan.14) sorry the story was uploaded so late, but it took longer then expected to edit and write, especially since I kept adding more and more to the story. It actually changed the original plot and took a turn for the better.
> 
> Here are their ages in case you were wondering:
> 
> Firkle: 13  
> Henrietta and Pete: 17  
> Michael: 19
> 
> To read Pete's full poem, read my 101 Poems For The Heart on Wattpad! Butter's full poem from Secret Admirer should also be there. Also! I'm doing a Q&A! Send me your questions and I'll be sure to answer them.
> 
> Up next: Kyle Broflovski.


	21. Too Late - Kyle Broflovski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! I didn't mean to take so long with my South Park one shots, it's just that my iPod broke and I write most of my stories on there along with the drafts and the list of the requests. I lost it all, so forgive this story if it's not as good. I was and am in a mood for feels so I gave it as many feels as I could... Blame a multitude of songs involving hurt and unrequited love... CURSE YOU PARAMORE AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL MUSIC.
> 
> P.S... SOUTH PARK THE FRACTURED BUT WHOLE!!! -manly fainting noises-
> 
> Requested by IAmSoTotallyFlamable on Wattpad!
> 
> [Warning: Mentions of suicide and deep heartache, please prepare for the worst. This is the Unedited Version]

Being in love with him was the worst thing that could ever happen to her, or at least, that was what she thought of whenever she saw him.

There she sat, a far distance away from him sitting all alone on the playground's carousel, while he played football with all of his friends. She had recently moved to south park about five months ago, and sometime between those five months she had befriended the adorable and smart young boy. She remembered when they had first met, and how she ended up falling in love with him at first sight.

_-Flash Back-_

_She could feel all their eyes on her, as she stood there with a nervous smile plastered upon her face. She had heard rumours about the infamous town, so she knew all that she could about the way they acted and how things worked for them. The town of South Park was one that should be avoided, but her parents hadn't thought that and decided that moving to a quiet little mountain town would be best for her._

_The girls were whispering among themselves, sending each other a knowing look before turning to stare back at her. Was it her outfit? The way she had styled her hair? Or was it just the way she looked in general? Whatever it was, she didn't want to bother with any of them, especially since young girls nowadays acted older than their actual age. Taking in a deep breath, she glanced around the room before introducing herself. "My name is (y/n) (l/n), I just moved here with my mom and dad..." She began, before deciding that that was all that they needed to hear, especially since they didn't seem to care. Her new teacher, Mr. Reeds was talking to the students about how they should be nice to her and not act like little bastards, before assigning her seat._

_And that was how it started, sitting next to the young boy named Kyle Broflovski who was more than willing to let her borrow his lime green pencil and become her first friend. She was amazed at how nice he was to her, especially since she was always the kind of girl to get picked on by both guys and girls alone._

_"Here's the cafeteria, and over there is my locker. Your locker is next to mine, so we'll see each other every morning!" He explained, his hand holding hers gently, as he led her around the school. His friends were walking behind them both, each one quietly talking to themselves, with the occasional snarky remark from the large boy named Cartman. Kyle tried his hardest to ignore him, but of course, he wasn't able to for long before turning around to flip him off. Cartman seemed pleased with this and continued to egg him on, only to stop on occasion when his friend Stan told him to cut it out._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Weeks passed by and Kyle was the friendliest to her, even stopping the other girls and beating up some guys when they bullied her. But that wasn't how she fell head over heels for the red head. It was the way he treated her when they were alone, that she often had to think for countless hours if it was just his way of being kind to her, or if he genuinely wanted to flirt with her.

His hand would brush against her cheek, while lightly scolding her for not wearing good enough winter clothes. He would lend her his hat, and sometimes bring an extra scarf for her. He would reach out his hand for hers when they bumped into each other out on the streets, and would walk with her wherever she needed to go before walking her home. When he came over, he would sit close to her on the couch and lean his head against her shoulder, and when she went over to his house he would bring her snacks when they studied or cuddle next to her on his bed while they watched comedy movies together.

He had even kissed her cheek once, calling her cute and muttering how much he adored her.

Her, of all people, would take that as a sign that he loved her, anyone would right? You can't blame her, being fourteen years old you start to think that someone who shows you more love and care than your always-working parents really does love you endlessly.

Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, watching as a small, white cloud of heat puffed past her lips. Even after five months, she still couldn't get used to the cold climate of the town. Lifting her frozen legs up to her chest, she let out a soft sneeze and shivered, hugging her legs closer in an attempt to get warm. The soft, red scarf on her neck kept her comfortable even for a moment, as she prayed that the bell would finally ring. She wanted to go back inside, to get the day over with and just go home. But this time, she wanted to go home without Kyle. She didn't hate him, but she couldn't bare being near him when she felt the way she did about him. What if she was mistaking his advances as those a brother would show a younger sibling? Kyle was gentle with Ike, and kissed his head from time to time like how he would kiss her cheek. What if she was falling more and more in love with him, only to be pulling herself into a trap that will eventually prove her downfall? She had seen her aunt go through that situation, and arriving home to find her dangling from a ceiling fan with a note to the man that broke her heart was frightening. She didn't want to end up like that, she didn't want to go through all that emotional pain or have her parents find  _her_  dangling from a ceiling fan.

But how can one know? How can one truly know what another person is feeling without having to ask them?

"(Y/n)?"

Hearing his voice made her heart jump, as she snapped her head up. (E/c) orbs gazed into that smiling face of the boy she had just been thinking about, as he stood over her. "Let's get back inside together, before the bell rings." He told her in a gentle tone, holding out his hand for her to take. She was hesitant at first, as he stood there, waiting patiently for her. His face was slightly red and sweaty from playing football with his friends. He was panting slightly, as he gazed down at her with a gentle smile, his bright, green eyes watching her every move. Should she take his hand and go with him? Or should she sit there, tell him that she'll go in by herself, and actually end the friendship she supposedly had with him. She should have gone with the latter, since it seemed like the easiest choice, but her body thought differently.

Slowly, her hand slid into his gloved one, watching as his fingers gently curled to cover hers. His smile seemed to grow, his eyes sparkling as though he had won a prize while he helped her stand. Their hands stayed linked, but she did not move from her spot, her eyes saddened by the inner battle she was fighting as he squeezed her hand gently.

"Let's go (y/n)..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thrashing and destroying her room wasn't the answer, but could you blame her? She should have known Kyle didn't hold true feelings for her, he saw her as friend, as a little sister, not a lover.

That's what she got, what she deserved for letting her heart guide her, when her head was telling her to run away. The warning bells that she had heard were now silent, leaving her to cry and moan all she needed, until she was satisfied. It all happened today at school, of course it did. It always happens at school, especially since the girls there hated her guts.

They knew she liked Kyle, everyone did, but they didn't want to help her. They wanted to see her crash and burn.

She was a sensitive girl, she knew that and everyone knew that. Kyle knew that more than anybody, yet he wasn't able to see her feelings. It doesn't matter now, people never change so this was bound to happen. She should have refused him, she should have refused his hand when he held it out to her. He was evil, he was mean and heartless, yet she still loved him to bits.

Sniffling, the young teen sat upon her bed and silently sobbed in her empty house. Her parents were at work as always, she had no siblings and her other family were in a different part of the US. Kyle was her only friend, but with what happened she knew she couldn't speak with him, she had no one to comfort her in her time of need. She was alone, alone with nothing but her tears and aching heart there to accompany her.

It all started at school, during lunch. Kyle sat next to her with all of his friends surrounding them, each one occasionally speaking with her, with Cartman adding his opinion on how she should date a non-Jew since Jews needed to date other Jews. She had bowed her head and simply nodded, Cartman frightened her sometimes so she would always agree and listen to what he said, and when he asked she would give him her snacks or lunch. I guess that was how she got on his good side, but that still didn't explain why he didn't want her and Kyle to be so close. Kyle of course, had tried to ignore him and simply sent him a dark glare, before turning back to her with a pudding cup in hand. As always, he was trying to feed her like he would Ike or someone he saw as a sibling. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but she endured it. It was pleasant since he only did it with her, most of the time ignoring other girls and just wanting to spend time with his friends or with her.

She took a bite of the pudding he was feeding her, before realizing that she was being watched. It could have been the girls, since they always glared at her and talked about her behind her back or loudly enough for her to hear.

But if she had lifted her head, she would have noticed the icy blue eyes that stared at her without glancing away.

As lunch continued on, they boys all joked around and started talking about typical boy things like Mr. Reeds being a dick or about the funniest thing they had seen on Youtube the other day. (Y/n) had tried to listen as best as she could, but she became unable to when she noticed the way the girls seemed to glare at her from the table a few feet away from theirs. Their sneers frightened her, as she tried to drink her juice in peace. The would whisper with one another, before turning back to glare at her, as though she had done something to offend them and every single one of their family members.

"Ignore them." She heard a voice mumble, causing her to snap her head up with slightly wide eyes in surprise. In front of her sat Craig, who simply ignored her and was eating his pasta in peace. The voice sounded just like him, but it couldn't have been him right? He had a tendency to push or shove her every now and then, sometimes standing in front of her to block her path while gazing down at her with his icy blue eyes, or even standing too close behind her when she was getting some things out of her locker. Kyle did tell him to stop that because it was creepy, but he continued anyway when Kyle was nowhere to be seen. "Okay..." She mumbled to herself, ignoring the girls before going back to eating her meal. Taking his advice was probably the best thing she's done, since she was able to forget about them while talking with Kyle and his friends. It was rare for her to laugh or smile when around them, but she was enjoying herself too much to keep herself from not doing so. This sudden change of expression shocked the others, yet Kyle seemed the happiest when she laughed at the jokes he made or didn't awkwardly push his hand away when he grabbed her own. For some strange reason, she had assumed they bonded and grew closer than before, but she was dead wrong.

Right before the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Bebe approached Kyle while he and (y/n) were throwing their trash out. It didn't take a genius to know that the blond hated her with a passion, it was noticeable the moment the two locked eyes. Being the sad and easily frightened young girl that she was, (y/n) instinctively hid behind Kyle, who simply raised a brow at her in confusion. Bebe was smart, she knew that when Kyle or anyone who knew Kyle was around, she had to keep her distance from (y/n). That was why the red haired boy never had his guard up when the blond approached them, but that was only because he was never there when Bebe would beat her or tried to kick her every time the two met. Bebe was the biggest bully she's ever had, no one else in the school would hurt her as bad as Bebe did. And (y/n) knew why this blond wanted to hit her, shoved her to the floor or even threatened her.

She still had a crush on Kyle.

"Uh... Hey Bebe," Kyle greeted, his face twisting into that of concern at the sight of (y/n), clenching onto the back of his orange coat as she shivered. "Do you need anything?" Bebe tried her hardest not to glare at the young, (h/c) haired girl, not liking the way she held onto Kyle so tightly as though the two of them were close. Jealousy crawled up her spine, but she ignored it and plastered a smile onto her face. Bebe took a step forward to stand as close to Kyle as she could, crossing her arms behind her back as she sent him the most coy look that she could muster while he stared at her with a confused expression. "Kyle." She purred, trying to take another step closer as (y/n) let go of Kyle and started to back away from them both. The red haired male took notice of the way (y/n) acted, completely unsure as to why she was so frightened of the blonde, especially since he knew that Bebe wasn't the type to bully her or anyone. At least, he thought she didn't bully her.

"I need to talk to you, can you meet me later in the back before school ends?" She asked him, sending (y/n) a glance, pleased to see the way the young girl shivered in fear.

That was when it all began.

The news had crushed her, as though her world was going to come crashing down upon her. After school Kyle had gone to meet up with the blonde, and had returned with a bright smile upon his face. (Y/n) didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to believe it at all, but she knew she could never run away from reality.

Bebe had asked Kyle out, and he agreed. He seemed  _too_  happy when he announced the news to his friends, while Cartman rolled his eyes at him. Of course, the two had an argument and all of Kyle's friends gave him a small congratulation, they seemed to love the thought of their friend gaining a new girlfriend as though they had achieved something great. However, (y/n) was the only one that seemed torn with everything that had been going on. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, as her eyes began to sting, her vision becoming blurry the longer she stood there. No one had noticed the way she seemed to tense, her eyes widening before becoming glossed over with tears. Her lips trembled as she tried to calm herself down, feeling the way her heart felt as though it had shattered into a million little pieces. Kyle hadn't noticed her, too busy with his friends, smiling and laughing with them and making jokes about becoming a man with a girlfriend now.

"Go home without him," a familiar voice muttered, causing (y/n) to jump and turn to face concerned-filled blue eyes that stared down at her. "Trust me, it's better to walk home alone and avoid Kyle for a while." Craig stared at her for another few minutes, before turning around and walking away in the opposite direction, heading home without taking the school bus.

She had no idea why Craig was acting so kind, especially since he didn't really speak with her much, just staring at her or doing his regular creepy thing of shoving her or standing behind her. Should she take his advice? Should she go home on her own, or should she wait for Kyle and take the school bus with him and his friends? Questions such as this and more rushed into her mind, as she tried to figure out what it was that she should do. However, all of those questions were answered the moment Bebe walked up to Kyle, wrapping her arms around his and pulling him in close. She leaned her head in and placed a kiss onto his cheek, her eyes turning to glance at her as she did this, as a smirk grew upon her lips. Kyle's face brightened a little  _too_  brightly, turning to her and sending her a greeting as she moved closer to him. (Y/n) didn't bother staying to watch as their interaction continued, as her feet turned her whole body around as she ran down the streets. She didn't care if she bumped into any of the civilians, she just wanted to cry and go home, to forget about what she had seen and simply close herself up in her room. She had barged into her home and slammed the door shut, dropping her bag and kicking off her shoes before running up the stairs and barging into her room.

No one was home, she was all alone now.

Knowing this, she slammed her bedroom door shut and jumped onto her bed, picking up what little stuffed plushies she had and throwing them left and right. She didn't care if she made a mess of things, she just wanted to let out the anger she had, the anger she felt with herself for not being like her. Was Bebe the kind of girl Kyle liked? Pretty blonde hair, sky blue eyes, big boobs for a fourteen year old with lots of friends and popularity? The more she thought this, the more she felt her body shaking and quivering, to the point where she knew she didn't have the energy to continue throwing things around. With her anger subsiding, the young girl sniffed before she pulled her knees up to her chest and finally, let out a loud, painful sob.

The tears ran down her face like a waterfall, never ending as her voice pierced the empty house. Her wails were so painful, even the next door neighbours could feel the sadness that coated her tone. It was like the sound of a beautiful angel, now broken as she shed her tears for a boy that will never return her feelings. Slowly time ticked on by, and her tears continued, staining her soft cheeks the more she let out the pain she felt. Was this how her aunt felt? Torn to pieces without the love of a man that she had given her heart and soul to? Is this why she ended her life? No longer able to bare the emotional pain and heartache day in and day out, hurting her to the point where she would rather take her life than live with the pain and hopefully find someone else to love?

That was what brought her to this current state, sitting in her bedroom crying her eyes out. Maybe she was overreacting, especially since Kyle never really verbally said that he liked her or anything, so maybe his actions were simply that of a sibling. But even thinking that made her heart ache even more than it already was, since Kyle's intentions weren't that of flirting or anything romantic. He only saw her as a child, on the same level as Ike and only wanting to keep the relationship strictly friendly. 

As she sniffled and tried to calm her sobs, since her tears appeared to be running out, the room began to echo with the muffled sounds of her cellphone ringing. Were her parents calling her? They were the only ones who had her number, them and Kyle, along with Kyle's parents and Stan, Kenny and Cartman. They had wanted her number in case they needed to ask Kyle something when said red head turned his cell off, he only ever did this when he spent time with her and they knew he couldn't deny her anything when she handed him her cellphone. Sniffling, she reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone with trembling hands, making sure to gaze at the screen so that she knew who it was that was calling her. The light of her cellphone illuminated the room, causing her to squint her eyes and lightly hiss at the harsh light that beamed at her, before she blinked and gazed at the screen. It was then that she realized the time as well as how dark it had gotten.

**9:30 PM.**

She had literally been crying for hours, and her parents hadn't even returned home that night, no doubt working the night shift without bothering to call to check up on her.

(Y/n) squinted and tried to read what was written on the screen of her cellphone, since her eyes burned and stung from crying for so long. Once she was able to see clearly, she was shocked at the sight of all the missed calls and texts that she had received, most from Kyle, a few from Stan, one from Kenny and five from Cartman. There was one from her mother and one from her father, and for some strange reason, there was one from an unknown number that she didn't recognize. Kyle had a tendency to send her a few texts ever now and then, roughly around six or seven, but this was the first time he had sent her about twenty-five text messages and she had around nineteen missed calls from him.

**_BzzZZZzzzzz_ **

Make that twenty-six texts messages.

Sniffling, (y/n) rubbed her eyes dry with the back of her right hand before opening each of Kyle's messages, shocked at how concerned he sounded through each one, panicking more and more with the last one stating that he was about to come over to check up on her if she didn't text back. She didn't want to see him, not now, not for a while, so without hesitating for a second she opened the last text and sent him a quick message, hoping that he would buy into her lie and stay at his place.

**To: Kyle**

**Subject: Sorry!**

**_Sorry, I ended up coming home alone because I didn't want to bother you or Bebe, I ended up falling asleep and I was about to go shower until I saw your text._ **

As soon as she sent it, Kyle messaged back within seconds of receiving it. He was never that fast at returning a message, but she just assumed that it was him being worried.

**To:** **(N/n)**

**Subject: Re:** **Sorry!**

**_Really? Are you sure? You don't have to worry about Bebe, I still want to walk home with you tomorrow okay? I'll come over early in the morning to pick you up, that way we can walk to school and walk home together._ **

She didn't know what to say to him, but she didn't want to be rude. He didn't know that she was hurting, that he had broken her heart or that she had feelings for him. However, she didn't want to see him, especially after the looks that Bebe had sent her that day. Taking in a deep breath, the young girl glanced at her cell and hesitated for a moment, before allowing her fingers to glide across the keyboard, typing out the message so fast that she was impressed she hadn't made a single mistake.

**To: Kyle**

**Subject: Re: Re: Sorry!**

**_You don't have to come over, my parents will be home early and I wouldn't want to make you wait while I clean the house and make them breakfast. Also, I'm sort of having girl problems, it'll be hard to explain and very embarrassing. I'm going to go take a shower, eat and then go back to bed, see you tomorrow maybe._ **

Without bothering to read the new message that he had sent her a few seconds prier to receiving her message, she scrolled down and heaved a sad side at the identical messages that her parents had sent her. Apparently they'll both be on two different business trips and won't be back for another three months, so she was supposed to cook, clean and shop by herself until then. They'd be putting money into her bank account in order for her to receive it and take the cash to pay the bills and whatnot. She was taught back when she was nine years old as to how to pay the heating, electric, water and internet bill, especially since she would be left alone now due to her parents working in business and them constantly leaving. According to the message, her mother would be somewhere in the U.S far away from South Park, while her father would be going to Canada. Deciding not to read the whole message, she proceeded to read all the other messages. Stan was asking if I was alright, since Kyle had been texting him panicking that she hadn't been answering. Cartman's messages were the same as Stan's with a lot more cursing, save for two of them asking if she could give him the answers to the math homework we had received, or if she knew where Wendy would go since he wanted to prank her. She replied to those two quickly while giving him the answers as well as telling him all that she knew about Wendy, before reading Kenny's. She didn't know what she was going to expect, but Kenny was always full of surprises. He had sent her a picture of Cartman's butt-crack blowing fire out while he was wearing his wizard outfit, the subject of the picture was titled  **"HAHAHAHA I FORGOT I HAD THIS"**  along with a few emojis here or there. (Y/n) couldn't help but let out a small laugh, before saving the picture and sending Kenny a message, thanking him for the laugh and that if he had any more she'd like to see them.

As she continued to check her cell, ignoring the unread message by Kyle, (y/n) opened the one from the unknown number and was surprised to see that it belonged to Craig.

**To: (Y/n)**

**Subject: A deal.**

**_I know that you like Kyle, it's pretty obvious. And I know how you were hurt, I heard you crying from my house two doors down from yours. So I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I'll be kind to you, I promise._ **

This message had surprised her, since she could have sworn that Craig hated her very existence. But, Craig didn't seem like the type to simply joke around with her, and with the short and lazy way that he texted, she knew it was him. Kyle, apparently, had no problem with unlocking his cell and letting (y/n) play around with it from time to time, going so far as to giving her the password without a showing fear like many of the guys in South Park did. She knew how Craig texted, because she had accidentally seen the messages he would sent Kyle every now and then about a girl he couldn't seem to get out of his mind. Pursing her lips, the young teen thought to herself, wondering if she should text back or just leave him hanging. Why did he suddenly ask this? What did he really want from her? And why her of all people?

Craig didn't seem like the kind of guy that was into her, you know, the short, shy and sensitive kind. She was easily saddened and very fragile, the total opposite of the popular, tough and pretty kind of girls that he had dated back in elementary school and the beginning of middle school. Was this some sort of joke? She hoped not. Swallowing, she decided it was best to send him a reply and ask him straight up what he meant, knowing that if she just continued to sit there asking herself a multitude of questions, she'd never get an answer.

**To: Craig?**

**Subject: Re: A deal.**

**_Why? You never really liked me, and it wouldn't really benefit you. I don't look like the kind of girl you would date, and it's better if you went with someone prettier or much more popular, or less... Sad..._ **

As she sent the message, she waited patiently for a response, staring at the screen with a sadden gaze as she remembered the events that had occurred that day. Her room was pitch black, save for the light of the full moon peeking in through her window and illuminating half of her bed. Her cell was her second source of light, shining lowly while she sat there, wondering why Craig had sent her such a text and how he even got her number.

**To: (Y/n)**

**Subject: Re: Re: A deal.**

**_You don't understand, but I'll make it simple. You're lonely, and I'm bored. You're pretty and different, and I'm 100% willing to give you attention, all you have to do is be my girlfriend and that's it. Think about it._ **

The message was simple, and Craig knew exactly how she felt, how could he not? He was quiet and observant, and she was pretty obvious if you paid enough attention to her. But his reason to want her as a girlfriend was because she was pretty and different? He was right, she didn't understand. But, would taking this deal be a good idea? Would he actually be kind to her and give her attention, or was it all just a trick? Then again, Craig's never played with a girl's feelings before, not that she knew of anyways. She knew that dating someone because she was lonely and didn't really love them was pretty shallow, however, he had been the one to suggest it. So, in retrospect, she wasn't the shallow one and he was the one putting himself in such a situation. Thinking this, (y/n) swallowed hard and heaved a sad sigh, before sending the one message she didn't think would actually benefit her later on in the future.

**To: Craig?**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: A deal.**

**_...Okay... I've never dated anyone, so I don't know if I'll be a good girlfriend..._ **

Placing her cellphone down, she stretched her aching bones as they gave that all too familiar 'pop' of her joints, before moving up off of her bed to stand. Her legs trembled the moment her feet touched the floor, shaking to the point where she felt that her knees would give out at any moment. All that crying had drained her, but she had to fight it, she needed to eat something real quick before taking a shower and going back to bed. Shaking her head, she took in a deep breath and began to walk forward, wobbling a bit before finally regaining full control of her legs and making it towards her bedroom door. As she left, she failed to see the way her cell illuminated, as the soft bell rang lowly, indicating that she had received a message.

**To: (Y/n)**

**Subject: Girlfriend**

**_Just be yourself, and leave the rest to me. Unlike Kyle, I know how to treat a girl and not lead her on... See you tomorrow._ **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kyle said he was going to pick her up to go to school the next day, the both of them must have been really tired, since it had been Friday and they had no school on Saturday. Also, luckily for her, Kyle had to go to a Bat Mitzvah of a distant female relative so she wouldn't be seeing him for at least two weeks.

That was good news to her at least, but she did try to sound disappointed in her text messages.

So here she was, home alone with nothing to do except wrap herself around a warm blanket and watch sad, romance movies with some chocolates by her side to comfort her. She hated having to torment herself with all those romantic movies, but she only knew that in the movies, that was what the protagonist did until her true love arrived. Currently watching Moulin Rouge, she secretly wished she could be like Satin. Not the part where she slept with men, but the part where she was bold, beautiful and eccentric to the point where she had men falling at her feet. Hell the Duke went crazy possessive over her, it was cool.

It was raining buckets outside, and she didn't feel like getting up to turn the heater up, since she was too lazy and just wanted to continue watching her movies. Lightning and thunder crackled across the sky, causing her to jump and assume that the lights would turn off, since they had a tendency to do so in her house in particular during heavy thunderstorms. Maybe now would be a good time for her to get up off of her lazy butt and go grab a flashlight or something, since she had a small fear of her house when it was dark. Pushing her blanket aside, she prepared herself to stand, only to squeak in slight fright when there came a knock at the door. Who would actually be out there during such a storm? No one aside from Kyle and his friends came to visit, and his friends only visited her when he was around. Making sure her guard was up, she grabbed the nearest weapon, which was an empty box of chocolates, and slowly made her way towards the door. She had read enough Reddit posts to know what happened if you answered the door when home alone, you could get attacked and she knew she wasn't strong enough to take an intruder on by herself.

Pushing the curtains to her window aside, she made sure to take a quick peek at the uninvited guest, before letting out a gasp. Dropping her box of chocolates, she threw open the door and was surprised to see Craig standing there, umbrella in one hand while the other held a plastic back with snacks inside. "Craig..." She muttered softly, glancing around to see if he was alone before reaching out to grab his sleeve, gently ushering him in. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a whisper, closing the door behind him as he took off his wet shoes, closing his umbrella and placing it with the others in the small rack near the entrance. He didn't say much, just glance around the cozy yet empty home, taking in the multitude of pictures that hung on the wall for the world to see. Most were of different family members, each one from a certain event including a wedding, a funeral, a birthday and so on. She was a different age in each one of them, one with her at a wedding when she was five, one with her at a birthday party when she was three, one where she was at a funeral when she was nine and so on and so forth. As he kept glancing around, (y/n) stood there in confusion.

She didn't know that she'd be seeing him so fast after saying that she'd be his girlfriend, it was so unlike him. And he came over when her parents were gone, when Kyle would be away and when it was the weekend, it was an unbelievable coincidence...

And yet...

She was glad he came, especially since she was feeling sort of lonely.

She fiddled with her thumbs as he finished glancing around, turning around to face her and lift his hand, shaking the wet plastic bag with snacks to capture her attention. "Here," he muttered in his usual tone. "I brought these for us."

(Y/n) stared at him in confusion as she took the bag, feeling the wet droplets upon it soak her pyjama shirt and causing her to shiver slightly at how cold it felt. "T-Thank you." She stuttered, heading towards her couch and placing the bag down, all the while Craig grunted and took his wet coat off in order to place it on the coat rack to dry. As she laid all the snacks down onto the coffee table, she tensed when she heard him slump down onto the couch, before turning back to the task at hand and hurrying up in order to finish quickly.

She could feel his icy blue eyes stare at her, watching every little move she made as though she were the most fascinating thing on earth. It made her uneasy, especially since it reminded her of Kyle, he would always watch the way she did everything with his bright green eyes, not once turning to glance away. Thinking this, the young girl shook her head and frowned, why was she constantly thinking about Kyle? Was she so hungover the boy that he would pop up in her mind every single time something occurred? It was as though every little thing anyone did reminded her of him, as though she had grown to love him and every little thing that reminded her of him. She felt like she had been brainwashed, seeing on him, thinking only about him, wanting only to be with him. It was confusing and it did nothing but bother her endlessly. Placing a bag of chips onto the table, she turned around and sat herself back down onto the couch, a few inches away from Craig as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I like your pyjamas." Craig muttered, smirking to himself at the embarrassed squeak she let out, all the while her face began to turn as red as the Canadian flag. She was only wearing (f/c) boy shorts and a matching tank top with a picture of a bunny at the front across her chest. She hadn't done the laundry and her summer pyjamas were the only ones she had left, they showed her legs as well as her arms. She had no idea what she should say, especially with the way he smirked at her, causing her face to glow an even brighter red.

Turning towards the television, he raised a brow at the movie that continued to play, un-watched by either of them. "You're watching romance movies?" He asked, raising a brow at the sight of Satin and the main character making out and lying to the Duke that they were too busy rehearsing to date. (Y/n) didn't know how to respond to him, turning her head away when the story was getting to the part where Satin faints and didn't meet the Main Character that night. To watch such a movie with a boy like Craig was embarrassing, especially since she didn't seem like the type to watch such a movie. Craig simply hummed lowly to himself in thought, before slowly, scooting closer to her upon the couch. (Y/n) didn't bother to move, especially since she knew it would only be rude to do so with her own 'boyfriend.' She stiffened when she felt his cold arm on her warm shoulders, watching from the corner of her eyes as he lifted the bed sheets she had brought with her in order to slide under it with her. He scooted closer and gently pulled her down, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder, all the while covering both of them in the bed sheets.

Her heart was racing, beating hard in her chest as though it would break out of her rib cage and pop right out of her chest. Craig shifted a bit, leaning he head gently against hers as he watched the movie, as he pulled her in closer. Within seconds, the two had grown warm and stayed in place, changing the movie in order to watch an action one. She didn't know when it had happened, but she had begun to cuddle closer to him, enjoying the way he would pull her in close and hold her.

It was something she only dreamed of doing with a potential boyfriend, with Kyle. She only knew what it looked like from movies, cartoons or seeing other couples in the streets. However, feeling it was much different that seeing it. Craig's hands were surprisingly gently, holding her as though she were a fragile flower, made of glass that needed to be taken care of. He didn't complain when she moved closer, nor did her push her away and she buried her head in the nape of his neck. Would she have done this with Kyle? Would he be as gentle as Craig?

Would he do this with Bebe?

When that thought hit her mind like a brick, the young girl squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip. Why did he still come to mind? Why did those thoughts pop up when she didn't need nor want them?

Craig must have noticed that she was thinking too much about Kyle, since he wrapped both his arms around her and rubbed his nose against her (h/c) locks, all the while muttering softly in a tone she never knew he could speak in. "Don't worry, you don't have to think so much about him..." Hearing this strangely calmed her, as she felt her eyes grow heavy, the sweet scent of his shirt along with his gentle touch and soft tone slowly lulling her to sleep.

"You don't have to think about him anymore..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two weeks that Kyle was gone had been exactly the same, spending time with Craig and enjoying the warmth and comfort he seemed to provide. He must have been just as lonely as she was, since he was extremely cuddly and never asked for more than just a hug.

Day in and day out, (y/n) found herself slowly becoming addicted to the way he held her, the soft tone of his voice, his sweet scent and the way he seemed to know how to get her to hug him or hold his hand without saying a word. The kids at school must have noticed the way the two of them had changed, since the girls were struck with shock, and even Cartman was speechless when he saw Craig hug her tight and kiss her cheek when they thought they were alone in the hallways. They would hold hands on occasions, but would let go of one another when Clyde or the others questioned their relationship. Stan had grown to hate (y/n), thinking that she had faked being Kyle's friend in order to get with Craig the moment Kyle got a new girlfriend. This, of course, frightened and saddened her, but luckily Craig's friend defended her, saying that she was now their little sister due to the fact that she was dating Craig and that Stan should just let it go.

It had been complicated, but it was the first time she's ever actually felt love and wanted.

When she was with Kyle, the others were wary of her, Kenny was perverted, Stan was distant and Cartman was a bully. Of course, Kyle was kind, kind to the extent of leading her on. But he, of course, had no clue that he was leading her on.

There were occasions where (y/n) was with Craig, staying over at his house and sleeping on his bed with him when they took a nap together, that she did nothing but think of her red haired friend. How would he react? Did he already know? He probably did, considering the fact that Cartman had the biggest mouth in all of South Park. But, would he get angry with her? He couldn't get angry, right? Especially since they were friends, nothing but close friends who loved each other like siblings. Kyle was kind, he'd never disapprove of anything she did or who she decided to date.

Or so she thought.

She was home alone on a Saturday, humming happily to herself as she continued to stir her pasta in the boiling hot water, as she prepared herself to make the tomato sauce once they were finished. The window in the kitchen sounded lightly with the soft pitter-patter of the droplets of rain hitting the surface. Another rainstorm was coming, but she didn't mind, especially since the rain calmed her and reminded her of the time Craig came over for the first time two weeks ago. Being fourteen, one shouldn't think too much about relationships and whatnot, but how could she not when she was living such a fairy tale life with a boy who showed her much more love than her very own parents. They were gone for long periods of time, so having someone there to keep her company and actually hug and hold her with such gentleness and affection, was pleasing and brought her a happiness she never thought she would have. She hasn't forgotten her feelings for Kyle, but it made her feel less saddened by the thought of him or Bebe, now that she had Craig.

Right as she was about to turn and walk towards the fridge, she heard her front door bang, as though someone was in a rush to have her open it. The sound frightened her, causing her to jump slightly as she turned to stare with wide eyes at the door. Was someone there? Was she about to be raped, killed and robbed? Why did she read all of those Let's Not Meet Reddit posts?

"(Y/n)!"

The sound of the familiar voice snapped her out of her surprised, as she let out a gasp and running out of the kitchen, hopping over her coffee table like a boss and heading straight to her front door. "Kyle?" She called out in a shaking tone, her heart beating in her chest as she panted slightly. She was never really the athletic type, but she was a fast runner since she was always jumpy and easily frightened. The banging at the door stopped as soon as she spoke, before Kyle's serious and shaky tone asked her to open the door for him.

A million thoughts rushed through her head, as she inwardly battled with herself on whether or not she should open the door or leave it shut. Her heart was screaming for her to do so, since she hadn't seen or heard from Kyle in two weeks, but her head and her instincts were telling her to keep the door shut, since it wasn't a smart idea to open it. The rain started to fall harder, as lightning crackled across the sky, causing her lights to flicker a bit as a squeak escaped her lips. Feeling nothing but fear concern for her red haired friend's well-being, she quickly unlocked the door and flung it open. Standing there, panting and soaking wet from head to toe, stood Kyle. He had his hands at his side, clenched into tight fists to where his knuckles were a ghostly white. He was shivering, probably from the cold of the winter winds out, as the rain continued to pour bucket loads onto the ground.

"Kyle!" (Y/n) exclaimed, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around him, bringing him into a tight embrace. She didn't care that his clothes were soaking her own, she was just glad to see her friend again after a while. She felt him slowly lift his hands, before wrapping them around her smaller body, holding her close as he buried his face into the nape of her next. She could feel his hot breath against her skin, as his panting slowly subsided. He didn't let her go, not even when she tried to push away, as he tightened his grip and brought her body closer to his own. Kyle was taller than her, so he had been leaning down slightly in order to rest his head onto her shoulder. "Kyle..." She muttered softly, feeling the way he seemed to tense at the sound of his name passing by her lips. "You should let me go and come in, we'll both catch a cold." He was hesitant at first, as though he didn't want to let her go, but he eventually did and allowed her to grab his hand and pull him inside.

The young red head had taken off his shoes and sat upon the couch, until (y/n) returned with some of her dad's comfort clothes. He took a quick shower and changed, walking back down and slumping down onto the couch, his hair still wet with the towel around his neck. (Y/n) had been in the kitchen finishing up her dinner, and serving two plates of spaghetti for her and her friend to eat. As she placed the two plates down onto the coffee table, she couldn't help this nagging feeling in the back of her head that was screaming for her attention. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but decided to ignore it as she turned to the young teen with a concerned look on her face. Kyle had his head down, with a troubled expression on his face, his eyes looking wide as though he were having an emotional battle with himself. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she smiled and sat down next to him, a soft smile plastered on her face. She still had no idea as to why Kyle had banged at her front door, as though the devil himself were chasing him. He hadn't said much since he arrived, but she just assumed he was tired from his trip to his family member's Bat Mitzvah.

The young, (h/c) haired girl reached over and gently pulled off the towel from his neck, as he turned around to stare at her with a look of confusion. Without missing a beat, the young teen placed the towel onto his head and began to ruffle his hair, drying it as gently as and as effectively as she could. "You'll get sick if you don't dry your head properly." She jested, sending him a small smile as she continued, unable to notice the way he stared at her with a look of shock.

"You're smiling..." He muttered, for the first time since he arrived. His sudden tone caused her to freeze, as she stared into his eyes with a confused expression.

That's right, she had trouble smiling unless someone made her smile.

She couldn't help but nod, her smile widening a bit as she continued to dry his hair. "Why wouldn't I smile? I got to see you after two weeks." Hearing this only seemed to disappoint Kyle, as he leaned his head down to stare at their laps. Once she noticed that his hair was dry enough, (y/n) placed the towel onto his neck and turned to nod her head towards the kitchen. "I'll go get us something to drink, you can go ahead and eat without me okay?" She didn't wait for a response, sensing that Kyle didn't really want to say anything, and stood. However, as soon as she turned and was about to make her way towards the kitchen, Kyle's hand shot out and grabbed her own. This sort of behaviour seemed to shock her, especially since Kyle was never like this when around her.

"Kyle-" She began, only to be interrupted by his angry tone.

"You don't smile like that so easily..." He began, slowly lifting his head as he sent her a look that made her heart ache. He looked so sad and desperate, wanting to find the answer to a question but too afraid to actually hear the answer. "Is it because of Craig?"

Hearing the raven haired teen's name escape Kyle's lips, she tensed, as she slowled turned to stare at him. He knew, no doubt it was Cartman or Stan's doing, or so she assumed.

"How did you-"

"Kenny texted me, then Stand, then Cartman... Then Bebe..." He explained, his tone darkening with each name that he spoke. (Y/n) could have sworn she heard him spit out Bebe's name, as though the name was poisonous to him. She didn't know what to say to him, then again, what could she say? It had been two weeks since she last spoke with Kyle, and even though she considered him her best friend, she didn't bother to text him about the relationship. She hadn't expected that Kenny, the one she thought she was on good terms with, would be the one to tell Kyle first. That would explain why he had started to ignore her, as though she didn't exist at all. Pursing her lip, the young girl slowly turned her body around and sat herself down, her eyes staring down at the hand Kyle held desperately in his own. She didn't know what she should say, but even if she did, Kyle already beat her to it.

"Is it true? Are you guys dating?" He asked, his eye twitching when he saw her nod to confirm his question. "For how long?"

"Two weeks ago on Saturday... When you left..." She replied, keeping her gaze down at their hands. Had she looked up, she would have noticed the shocked and heartbroken expression on Kyle's face, as he shook his head as though he didn't want to believe it. "He fucking waited until I was gone... That asshole." He growled under his breath, surprising (y/n) as she immediately lifted her head to stare at hims with wide eyes. "Kyle?" She asked, a little bit frightened by the mix of emotions that swirled in his eyes. Anger, sorrow, frustration, desperation, all of these and more could be seen in his once, happy green orbs.

Before she could ask if he was alright, the young male reached over and pushed her down onto the couch. She was caught off guard as she laid there on her back, Kyle looming over her on his hands and knees, his eyes staring deeply into her own. The two stayed in that position or what felt like hours, each one questioning what the other might do and not once moving an inch.

Why was Kyle doing this? Why was he acting this way? Did something happen to make him get so angry, or did someone say something to him and he had misunderstood the situation?

"Why?" Kyle asked, waiting patiently for her to answer.

Why? Why was she dating Craig? Why hadn't she told him first? Why did she agree to date Craig? He hadn't made himself clear, so she had no idea what she should say. So instead, she said what was in her heart, something that she knew was completely and utterly true.

"Because I was lonely... And he said he'd love me..."

It made her sound so pathetic, that's what she thought at least. She was so sad, only wanting a guy in order to no longer feel lonely. Then again, wasn't that what most girls do? Or at least, the best excuse to use? Most of the girls that were dating the boys at South Park middle, were dating them for popularity, pity or just to use them for their money. Example like when Annie used Clyde in order to gain some shoes, until Craig pointed out that she was just using him. Staring at Kyle, she felt her heart clench in her chest, painfully throbbing at the saddened expression the young red head held. He looked so defeated and disappointed, as though he were angry with himself for something.

"I didn't know you were lonely..." He whispered, his eyes looking as though they were glazing over with tears. Kyle never cried, or so, she had always believed he didn't. Why would he need to cry? There was no reason to, right?

Without really thinking, (y/n) reached up and gently cupped Kyle's cheeks, holding them softly as the young boy turned to stare at her with wide eyes in surprise. She didn't know why, but she felt bad for him, already knowing what it was like to feel the way he was feelings. Taking her hands off of his cheeks, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down, embracing him in a tight hug as she closed her eyes. She felt him stiffen, staying still as though he had no idea what he should do. "I'm sorry Kyle... I tried hard to hide it because you're my best friend, and I didn't want you to worry..." After she had finished saying this, Kyle's hand immediately wrapped themselves around her small body, returning the embrace.

"I was too late..." He muttered to himself, his arms tightening around her as he began to growl lowly. "I was too fucking late..."

She had heard him, but was unable to understand what he meant. Too late? Too late for what? She wanted to ask him, to know what it was that he had meant, but decided to keep quiet. Instead, the two laid there, holding each other as time ticked on by. Kyle didn't seem to care what his parents thought, asking in a tired tone if he could stay the night. (Y/n) didn't mind, since her parents were gone and she didn't want Kyle to head home on his own. She knew she shouldn't say it or even think it, but she hated her parents, they left her alone for too long and it sort of messed with her emotion too much.

Throughout the whole night, (y/n) couldn't help but think about what her friend meant.

Why did he say he was too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow... This was dark and it actually hurt my own feels. Also, please let me know if I start wavering the way I write out their personalities, I've been hopping from fandom to fandom and haven't been back to SP in a while. Sorry for talking to much, I'm unsure if anyone actually reads these. Also if you don't like using Wattpad I'm on many other sites in case you want to know if I'm still alive and well. I'm on sites such as:
> 
> DeviantArt .com
> 
> Archive of Our Own .com
> 
> Twitter .com
> 
> Tumblr .com
> 
> Quotev .com
> 
> And so on and so forth, I'm on many sites so yeah just google YamiBaki with the name Javan Aguirre and you'll probably find me. I also have an Ask FM if you have a question so I look forward to speaking with everyone. Weirdly enough one of my followers on Quotev found me on DA. Again, this is the unedited version, I will edit it later on since I wanted to post it up ASAP.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and other future South park stories that I write.


	22. Don't Touch My Man - Eric T. Cartman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by (xRinne.) WELCOME TO THE FIRST STORY OF THE SP ONE SHOT SHUFFLE.

"Seriously, Bebe, you need to decide whether or not you'll be going to the dance with Clyde." Wendy began, as she and her best friend walked down the stairs of their high school. Bebe heaved a sigh and shook her head, not liking that she was being asked the same question for the thousandth time. "Listen Wendy," she began, stopping at the top of the stairs between the third and first floor staircases. "I know that you and Clyde don't get along since Stan had a fight with him over their quarterback position on the school football team, but I still like Clyde. He's the one for me, despite what all the other girls say."

Wendy pursed her lips and sent her friend a look. Stan and Cyde had had a big fallout, to the point where his friends had a big fight with Stan's friends. Apparently, he didn't agree with the fact that Stan was named the star quarterback while he was stuck being in a different position. 

"This has nothing to do with Stan, Bebe." Wendy told her friend, only receiving a friendly shove from the pretty blonde before her. "Yeah right, you and I both know you two are all over each other. If someone makes Stan angry, you make a new enemy. If you have a fight with someone, Stan starts hating on whoever hurt you," she began, sending Wendy a knowing expression. "You two are basically the star couple of this school, so it would really mean a lot to me if you would accept Clyde, please?" Wendy rolled her eyes and giggled, before sending her friend a smile. "Alright Bebe, I'll be nicer to him since you're my best friend." 

Bebe laughed with joy and wrapped her arms around her shorter friend, giving her a big hug in return. Wendy giggled and wrapped her own arms around the blonde, returning the hug. "Thanks Wendy." Bebe thanked, as she and the raven haired female leaned back. "You're welcome Bebe-"

"What a beautiful friendship," A voice interrupted them. "You bitches goin' to make out or some shit?"

Slightly jumping in surprise, the two turned and stared at the teen standing at the bottom of the stairs, glancing up at them. She was a pretty young girl, wearing dark jeans and a [f/c] coat, staring up at them with a sly grin, her hands on her hips in a confident pose. "What's up sluts, guess who just got out of prison!" 

"Prison?" Wendy muttered, as Bebe gasped and ran down the stairs as carefully and as fast as she could. "(Y/N)!" Bebe exclaimed, opening her arms and wrapping them around the teen's arms. While her bonde friend laughed and asked the mysterious teen a multitude of questions, Wendy slowly walked down the stairs with a raised eyebrow. Just who was this girl, and why was Bebe so happy to see her? She's never seen this girl in her life, was she new to South Park or something? "Um, Bebe?" Wendy asked, making it to the bottom of the stairs and sending the strange teen a confused look. "Who is this?" Bebe turned away from the teen and smiled at Wendy apologetically, almost as though she had just forgotten about her friend for a minute. "Oh yeah, Wendy, this is (y/n) (l/n). (Y/n), this is my best friend Wendy Testaburger." (Y/n) turned to wendy and gazed at her up and down, almost as though sizing her up with a serious expression. Feeling a bit violated, Wendy unconsciously lifted her hands and covered her chest, she had a feeling she wouldn't get along well with this girl. Seeing her cover her chest amused (y/n), as a mocking smile made its way towards her lips. 

"Nice to meet you miss bookworm," (y/n) greeted, crossing her arms over her chest before letting out a soft chuckle. "Let's hope the two of us can get along, you feel me?" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her first week at school was filled with nothing but mischief. She's caused enough trouble for everyone, yet her influences prevented the principal from actually doing anything to stop her. Wendy had been right, the two of them didn't get along as well as she had thought they would. (Y/n) was loud and disobedient, she hated following the rules and had a long criminal record. The police always kept an eye on her, and she always tried to offer people cigarettes and alcohol. She had tried to tell Bebe that being around (y/n) was unhealthy, but Bebe told her somethig she wished wasn't true. 

"You're... Related?" Wendy stuttered in shock, her eyes turning from (y/n)'s form to Bebe's. The blonde just smiled and nodded, taking a quick bite of her sandwich. "Yeah, she's my cousin. At least I think we're cousins, my mom's cousin is her dad so that's how we're related." 

"We're second cousins hon," (y/n) explained, turning her attention away from her juice in order to turn to the blond with a small smile. "When someone and the children of that someone have kids, those kids are second cousins and share at least one great-grandparent. Since your mom and my mom are cousins, we're second cousins because they had sex and we were created." Wendy would have been surprised, but she already knew that despite all the crap (y/n) got herself into, she wasn't as stupid as people thought she was. And Bebe was the only person in school she was so kind and gentle to, which was weird since she always treated others like idiots or hated their existance if you weren't one of her delinquent friends or anyone she was fond of. She treated Wendy like a child too, doing it with that stupid smile on her face as though she knew it annoyed her. But her and Bebe didn't act alike at all. Bebe was a party girl sure, but she dressed in girly clothes, very moderate and wore make up to look beautiful, even more so than she already was. (Y/n) partied to an extreme, almost every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night, her clothes fit her body but she dressed as though she was always ready for a fight and she didn't wear make up unless it was very important like trying to find herself a man to make out with and date for a week. 

Sitting and observing them in front of her also showed how different the two were. Bebe was eating a healthy sandwich with a salad and diet coke, sitting up straight with her legs together like a well-mannered young lady. But (y/n) was sloppy, eating a pizza and drinking a bottle of orange juice. She was leaning against her chair with her feet propped up on the table and an arm on the back of her neck while resting her head against the wall behind her. "You two can't really be related... It's amazing the genes actually made it to her..." Wendy muttered, heaving a sigh and trying to finish her own salad. 

"Weird right? I met her when we were five. She protected me from bullies and stuff, before she was sent to a correctional facility. I don't remember what she did, but she always wrote and sent me stuff." The blonde explained, smiling when her cousin just smile and ruffed her hair affectionatly. Wendy opened her mouth to say something, anything that would let her friend know that her cousin was a bad influence, (y/n) slammed her empty juice bottle down and sat up straight. He head was turned in the other direction, eyes wide in shock as though she's seen a diamond being dangled in front of her. "Oh baby... Hottie alert." She muttered, causing Bebe and Wendy to turn and stare at whatever it was that had caught the teen's attention. At that moment Wendy's blood ran cold, not liking who she was seeing. 

Sitting across from them in the table just a few feet away, was Stan with his friends. Wendy swallowed hard, feeling her heart speed up as that oh so familiar green monster called jealousy crawled up from the darkest parts of her heart. If (y/n) fell in love with Stan, she'd fight her. She didn't care that (y/n) was known for murder, she'd fight her for her man. A growl escaped the young teen's lips when she heard her speak, she wanted a war, she got one now. 

"I want that boy... He'll be my new boo." (Y/n) whispered, checking him out before inwardly swooning when her (e/c) eyes made small contact with his icy blue ones. "Definitely my new boo..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm telling you,  she's in a bad mood. Someone pissed her off and I don't know who it was, but if it was you then you should apologize." Stan began, staring at Cartman who simply scoffed at him. "As if I would do anything to your hippie girlfriend Stan. I hate that hoe and you know that, pissing her off just to piss you off is too much work." Cartman grumbled, getting his books out of his locker and closing the locker door. It was just after lunch and they were preparing to go to their last class before school ended for the week. They couldn't wait to get back to Cartman's place and just watch a bunch of old Jackass movies, nothing like Guys night for all of them to get rid of the stress of school for a while, hopefully Stan wouldn't bring Wendy along like last time. She was such a pain, and she ended up making them watch some lame documentary on dolphins when they wanted to just play Dead Space nonstop. 

"He's right you know," Kyle defended, sending Stan a reassuring expression. "Butters, Kenny and I were with him the whole time and he never got near Wendy. Maybe someone else made her angry." 

As they prepared to walk away, Kenny turned his head and began to wave his hand at someone, causing the others to raise a brow at him in confusion. Kenny rarely waved at anyone with such a bright smile, normally his waves and greetings were lazy, not bothering to put much energy on them. "Hi (y/n)." He greeted, turning his body to give the random girl a fist bump as though they've been friends forever. The others were surprised to see the new girl speaking with the blond, they had heard stories about her, and normally tried to stay as far away from her as they could so that they wouldn't get into any trouble. Her and Kenny began to chat about random things, like how she went to prison or how she was good friends with a well known thug in their area, she was a tough girl and they all thought she would have beaten anyone she didn't like at all. Who knew Kenny would make friends with her, he was one brave kid. "Yo Kenster, how's it going you son of a bitch?" She greeted, causing the blond to laugh. She was a pretty girl, they wouldn't lie. She had beautiful (h/c) hair with bright (e/c) eyes filled with confidence, she didn't look like a thug or anything, but she did walk around with her head held high as though she wasn't scared of anyone or anything. Turnng to them she sent the others a smile, as her eyes gazed at the three boys before her. "These your friends? Bitchen', they're all pretty hot." She asked, placing a flirtatious smile on her face, causing Kyle to blush slightly. He wasn't used to being called hot by the girls, especially pretty girls. He didn't really trust them much since his love life was as perfect as a piece of horse shit. 

"Uh, hi." Stan greeted, tensing up when she walked up to him. She gazed at him up and down for a second, before placing a hand on his shoulder. She let out a small laugh when he jumped and squeaked in surprise, as though he was scared that she would bite him or something before she rolled her eyes. "I get it, you scared of the big bad mean girl. But don't worry your pretty little head, any friend of Kenny is a friend of mine. I won't attack you or nothin' since I'm only here to give Ken the man his small fix."

"His... Fix?" Kyle asked, suspicion clearly in his eyes. He knew she was known for selling certain things behind the dumpsters at the back of the school, but she wouldn't be bold enough to actually sell them in front of them, right? 

"Here ya go, that's three bucks each." She told the blond, handing him three sticks of cigarettes right in front of them, not in the least bit worried of getting caught by anyone. And Kenny wasn't any less shameless, he quickly pulled out ten dollars from his pocket and told her to keep the change, pocketing the cigarettes without a single care in the world. They knew he had stopped doing drugs in order to smoke, but they didn't think he'd be buying them from someone like (y/n). Turning her attention away from Kenny, she met Cartman's eyes and a small smile began to grow on her face. Turning her body she walked up to the larger boy, ignoring the other two that were completely dumbfounded by her actions as she swayed her hips with each step she took. "How's it goin' handsome." She greeted, her smile widening when Cartman raised a brow at her in confusion. "My name's (y/n)'s, what's your's stud?" Kyle and Stan fet their jaws drop to the floor at the sight. Was she really flirting with cartman, Eric T. Cartman, the teen that was hated by 90% of everyone in school? 

And was Cartman actually flirting back!? 

(Y/n) let out a small chuckle, leaning against the locker as she continued her chat with the larger boy, her eyes locked onto his beautiful icy blue ones, enjoying the way he smiled at her in returned. He seemed interested, which pleased her since she was more than interested in this handsome teen. Tall, gorgeous with beautiful blue eyes and a reputation that was better than any other guy she's met. Sure she's dated the toughest of the tough, with criminal records that landed them a few years in jail, but she did her research and she knew he was able to hold his own. Not just that, he was very inteligent and only let it showed when he really wanted it to. He had gotten his enemy's parents killed with reason, turned them into chilly and fed them to his enemy in front of half the whole town, that shit took guts and skills to do. A man like that was hard to find, and he was exactly the kind of guy she was into. "So, why come to South Park high? Other schools not good enough?" Cartman asked casually, sending her an amused expression. Right before she could respond, that all too familiar screech of a banshee that made her want to cut someone rang throughout the halls and reached her ears. Turning her head just in time, she watched as Wendy quickly latched herself onto Stan's arms, clinging onto it as though he would float off into the air any second now. "Oh, hi Wendy." Stan greeted, raising a brow in questioning when his girlfriend ignored him and just stared harshly at (y/n), as though she were an unwanted creature. This bitch. The (h/c) haired teen took this as a challenge, for she returned the look, keeping her head held high and darkening her expression like she had learned throughout the years to let others know that she wasn't a bitch-ass pushover. Wendy wasn't a threat to her, but if the teen wanted to throw down, you can bet your ass she'd throw down. (Y/n) hated losing, and if she ever lost to this bitch, rest assure she would do what she could to return the favour. "Oh look, it's Wendy the hippie. There aren't any trees around here, go outside if you want to hug one. Better yet, chain yourself to one so we don't see you for a couple of months." Cartman commented, causing Wendy to growl and turn to him with her glare. However, her glare turned into a look of surprise when (y/n) began to laugh, it was the first time she's heard the teen laugh without sounding so cocky, sarcastic or manipulative. It actually sounded amused, this irritated Wendy since Cartman held a smug look on his face. 

They were both out to get her, and it was pissing her off. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm telling you Bebe, she's interested in Stan and will probably stop at nothing to get him." Wendy ranted, as her best friend sat on her couch, watching the raven haired teen walk back and forth in rage. Wendy didn't like being laughed at, especially by someone who actually thought they were a thug. So what if she made friends with Cartman, or if she had the influence of some of the bad kids in school? She still wasn't intimidating Wendy, and if she wanted a fight she'll get one. No one touched her man, no girl young or old, teacher OR student, she won't allow it. 

"(Y/n) doesn't seem like the kind of person to steal someone else's man though..." Bebe began, trying to stay on her best friend's good side, yet not wanting to bad mouth her cousin. She had heard about what had happened at school for the rest of their friends, and knew that Wendy didn't like being laughed at or teased. She had ways of getting back at people, sometimes very violently or sometimes in a manipulative way, and she's seen her in action. She had been the one to help frame and send their substitute teacher to the sun on a rocket, and had seen how she got back at Cartman for bad mouthing her as the school president back in elemantary school. "Maybe this is a misunderstanding," she continued, sending her angry friend a small smile. "I mean, Stan doesn't seem like (y/n)'s type."

Wendy stopped and turned to Bebe, shaking her head at the blonde in an attempt to make her understand the situation. She knew that Bebe would be hesitant in helping her, especially since she seemed to really love her cousin more than any other family members. But she needed to make her see that (y/n) wasn't the big hero she saw her as, and that she in reality was a wannabe gangster who hung out with the bad crowd, no doubt she slept around and did drugs or something, she definately seemed like the type. ' _That and she sells things behind the school or in the alleyway down the street behind Tweek Bros. Coffee._ ' Wendy thought bitterly, before heaving a deep sigh. 

"Bebe, she's after Stan. You saw it too right? When she saw him sitting at the table and said she wanted him?" Wendy asked, feeling herself smile a bit when her friend thought about it and hesitantly nodded in agreement. She had seen and heard it too, and (y/n) _did_ go see the four at their locker. She didn't see who she was talking too, but everyone confirmed that (y/n) was with Stan and his friends. 

"I have an idea," Wendy suddenly began, walking over to sit herself down with her best friend as the two prepared themselves. Wendy planned on making (y/n) realize who Stan belonged to, and to show that thug that Wendy wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. Basically, she was calling her out, challenging her in hopes of turning her down. Was that really a good idea for the school president to do? Then again, Wendy was just as bad ass as (y/n) was, so Bebe wouldn't put it past her to come up with small tactics to get her cousin in trouble. 

But it still worried Bebe, even if she didn't say anyhing at all. This was her cousin they were plotting against, and so far (y/n) hasn't really done anything _too_ bad since she stabbed that girl in the chest in the backyard for stealing her favourite spider-man action figure back in elementary school. Hopefully Wendy would let this go, if her cousin caught wind of this silent challenge of war, than no doubt would she go all out to defend herself. 

(Y/n) was a lot of things, but a pushover she wasn't. Wendy better be careful or she'll get a fork to the eye. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There he sat in the bench at the park, chatting with his friends like he always did. Well, more like arguing with Kyle every once in a while, rather than actually chatting. A smile made its way towards (y/n)'s lips, as she watched from behind a tree. It's been three days since she last chatted with him, not that she was stalking the teen or anything. It was observing from a distance, creating an attack plan from afar before she pounced. 

That boy was precious and rare, she _HAD_ to have him! 

A lot of people would say she had bad taste, but she wasn't the kind that went for appearance or weak ass guys that couldn't hold their own. You could call her a chubby chaser, but it had less to do with his weight and more to do with his mind. She didn't know why, but guys with mildly twisted minds and manipulative, scheming ways were just so great. They were hard to find, and when she found one she always wanted to keep him. Sadly the ones she's dated in the past were a big disappointment, but she knew that Eric T. Cartman was the real thing. She checked up on him and even met his mother when she went to his house, accidentally bumping into the woman and helping her out with the groceries when she came back from shopping. She was a great woman, and loving enough to actually encourage her to try and woo Eric. Normal people wouldn't trust a girl who went to their house and introduced themselves as their son's future girl, but she wasn't normal and Mrs. Cartman was a great person who accepted her with open arms. She laughed and allowed her in, asking her what she saw in her son, and even sharing pictures of Eric when he was a child. 

And (y/n) wouldnt lie, she may or may not have taken a picture of Eric when he was in preschool and kept it in her wallet. He was just the cutest little thing, how could she just leave the picture there? 

"I want that boy as my bride." She muttered to herself, quickly fixing her hair and clothes before making her way towards the four, happy to see that the other teens in the park were too busy in their own little world to pay attention to her and her silly antics. Not that she cared what they thought about her, she would have flipped them off and continue on her way, if they piss her off she coud just chuck a rock in their eyes. 

Ah, good times. 

"Hey, it's Stanley and the gang, how you bitches doin' today?" She greeted, acting as though she had seen them when she passed by, and not following them because she had her eyes on the cute brunet of the group. "Oh, hi (y/n)./ Kyle greeted, not wanting to get on her bad side. He had met a kid from (y/n)'s middle school and had heard stories, apparently she was actually stronger than she seemed, and that in itself made him cautious around the teen. It was better to be friends with her than be enemies, or so he had been told. She simply smiled and sent him a wave, allowing the red head to relax his tense shoulders and smile back. "(Y/n)!" Kenny excaimed, jumping from his spot and taking the oppertuinity to hug her, allowing his hands to slowly slide from the small of her back to her ass. "Ahhh... You're so soft." He muttered, trying to bury his face in her chest. (Y/n) didn't really care what he did or said, she was used to it especially since she herself had a tendency to do the same. She liked groping a few guys here or there, especially when their expressions turned to pure horror when they realize they just got groped by a girl. "Nice one you blond whore, nice one." She commented, laughing along with him as he let her go to sit himself back down next to Cartman. She greeted Stan quickly, thanking him for the seat as she sat hersef between him and the handsome boy she's had her eyes on.

 **Mission: _Stalk That Sexy Bitch_ \- Accomplished**. 

"So, what you sluts been taking about?" She asked, turning to Cartman with a smile, to which he returned. "We were talking about how Kyle can't hold a girlfriend," Cartman responded. "He turned a girl named Rebecca into a prostitute and this girl named Leslie turned out to be an ad who got her face punched in by the school principal. Kyle's love life is about as active as an elderly man with an erectile dysfunction's sex life." He laughed while Kyle growled, causing Kenny to try and hold him back from hitting cartman. 

"I'm amazed a fatass like you even knows how to say the word erectile dysfunction since you suck at spelling even at the age of seventeen." Kyle got back at him, smirking when the brunet's face turned red and he turned to glare at the red haired teen. 

"Fuck you Jew, at least I didn't turn the girl I like into a porn-star." Cartman grumbled, pouting as he crossed his arms. He hated Kyle for making him look bad in front of a pretty girl. Stupid greedy jew. 

The whole day was filled with nothing but their laughter, as they heard stories of [y/n]'s younger days in a correctional facility, her knife fights and some of the friends she's made while there. They, in return, told her stories of their younger days from when they got Terrence and Phillip back together for Earth Day and their fight with Mecha Streisand. "Ah," Kenny suddenly exclaimed, capturing all of their attention as he stood up and made his way towards (y/n). "I heard you had tattoos, show me!" He began with his muffled voice, causing (y/n) to let out a soft laugh, Kenny could be so cute sometimes, if she didn't have her eyes on Eric than no doubt she would have gobbled the blond up and spend her nights with him. Lifting her hand she took off her (f/c) glove. There between her thumb and forefinger on the back of her hand were five dots, marking her skin perminently. "I got this back in middle school, before I got sent to that correctional facility. One of my guy friends did it for me, he was a little shit and almost fucked it up, he got lucky I didn't kick his ass for purposely making me bleed as revenge for making him break up with his hooker of a girlfriend." She told him, smiling when the others stared at it in amazement. "What does it mean?" Kyle asked, resting his chin on her shoulder to get a better look. "I heard prison tattoos have different meanings, but this isn't a prison tattoo... Right?" (Y/n) let out another soft laugh, before lifting her free hand and pointing at each of the four dots on the outside. "Five dots represents time done in prison, in my case the correctional facility. It's also called a quincunx, the four dots on the outside represent four walls, with the fifth on the inside representing the prisoner." She explained, as Kyle nodded, completely interested. "Don't you have a bigger or cooler tattoo? I doubt you'd only get that one." Cartman asked, sending Kyle a glare when the red haired teen smacked him behind the head to make him shut up and not ask such rude questions. 

Without hesitating (y/n) unzipped her jacket and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a tattoo on her upper right arm. It was of a Knife dripping blood, no too long but very well drawn. "This one I got just a while back, when I helped out the boss of a gang that was almost killed in the junkyard. I didn't even know he was the boss until he thanked me." She began, causing the others to stare at her as though she were crazy. "It represents willingness to take action, to be bold and fearless. It's to strike fear into the hearts of others, and that I shouldn't be taken lightly. In other words, fuck with me and I'll gut you like a fucking fish." She was pleased with all the 'oohs' and 'awws' that came out of the four boys' mouths, as they gazed at the tattoo with wide eyes. She was proud of her tattoos, it made her who she was today and she loved them dearly. They brought good memories, despite what other people might think. Her parents were horrified at first, but she had her grandparents, especially her grandfather, to support her. She had no idea the old man was a biker. "That's amazing..." Stan whispered, reaching out to touch the tattoo with his gloved fingers, amazed that the ink was on her skin, painting a picture that showed something with meaning, something most people would be discouraged or disgusted with. 

Cartman's eyes went from the tattoo to (y/n), who simply smiled at Stan proudly, not giving a crap if her tattoo was hated on by others or not. She was one impressive girl, especially compared to the ones in South Park. They were either really girly, really bitchy or were tough yet acted like they were delicate little angels. He was impressed, and he was even more pleased when she seemed to flirt with him rather than Kyle or Kenny or even Stan. Normally girls didn't even bother with him much, but she was interested in him, and the feeling was mutual. She wasn't ugly, not at all, and she did send a perverted comment here or there. A small subtle hint, but he was able to catch it the moment she sent it. 

"How much did you pay for this?" Stan asked, turning away from the tattoo to stare at the teen. Their faces were a little too close, but (y/n) decided to ignore it. He had a girlfriend, and she just wasn't interested in him at all. Smiling at him like she would to anyone interested in her tattoos, she opened her mouth to respond until-

"What are you doing?!" A familiar voice screeched, causing the five of them to cringe. Lifting her head, she couldn't help but feel her eye twitch in annoyance. Wendy Testaburger, here to try and challenge her once again. The only reason why (y/n) didn't bother to rip her a new one was because she was close friends with Bebe, and she woud never do that to her favourite cousin. Wendy wrapped her arms around stand's right arm and pulled him away from (y/n), causing him to grunt in slight shock and pain at the rough way his girlfriend grabbed him. ' _Geez can you be a little more gentle with the kid, you abusive and annoying banshee bitch_.' (Y/n) thought bitterly, putting her jacket back on and zipping it up. "Yo, calm yo' tits Burger, it's not like I was fucking him on the floor or anythin'." She told her, causing Cartman and Kenny to snort with amusement. Stan's cheeks grew a slight pink as Wendy's jaw dropped to the ground, all the while Kyle face palmed. He liked (y/n), chatting with her made him realize that she was a cool girl, but he thought she was smarter than to test Wendy, especially when Stan was involved. Wendy went crazy when a girl tried to even get _near_ stand, the new girl moved away a month after she arrived simply because she started flirting with Stan and Wendy didn't like that. He knew what she was capable of, he just hoped (y/n) didn't receive the worst of the worse because of her. "Excuse me?" Wendy began, letting go of Stan in favour of placing her hands on her hips and sending (y/n) a glare. "I don't need a low class wannabe thug to try and flirt with _my_ man." 

At that, (y/n)'s calm expression fell and was soon replaced with a deep frown. Low class wannabe thug? Oh _hell_ no, this bitch better not be trying to start a fight. If she wanted to go, than (y/n) would be sure to go. "Is that the best a small breasted pissy bitch like you can do? Come on honey, you have better insults than that." (Y/n) began, she wasn't going to let this bitch get to her. If she learned something, it was to show that whatever the opponent said to you, you have to show you didn't care and get a better insult than the one they could come up with. 

"I do have better insults miss 'I sell drugs out back,' but I wouldn't be wasting my time and breath on a slut that likes to sleep around with whatever guy that catches her eye. We've all seen you in that back alley, you're not fooling anyone." Wendy answered, causing the others to turn to (y/n) to hear her response. The few teens that had been at the park had all stopped moving and speaking in order to hear what they were saying. 

"You know, the bathroom is right over there. If you have shit to spew, do it in a place where you'll have privacy and hopefully brush ya nasty ass teeth afterwords." (Y/n) responded, leaning back with an un amused expression. "Next time, carry a toilet or a bucket with you. Your ass must be jealous of all that bullshit your mouth seems to spout out every time you open your mouth." 

Some of the teens gasped and turned to Wendy, many taking out their phones and filming the whole ordeal. "Please, if insulting me makes you feel tougher because you got no love from your parents as a child, go ahead, who am I to deny you your five seconds of joy. You clearly need it." 

"Fancy words little miss know-it-all," (y/n) responded. "So, your brain is probably feeling proud of itself for using the ' _your parents never loved you_ ' line on me. Is that because you deny it in yourself, that you have to use it one me?" 

"Only you would use that as an insult back, why don't you go back to your thug friends. Go do your drugs and knifing people, or whatever it is you supposed 'thugs' do. Instead of messing around why not try to contribute to society?" Wendy growled, clenching her hands into tight fists. This was getting too intense, and everyone was on edge. Stan knew he should say something, but he was too scared to try and stop his girlfriend. If he did she would probably yell at him and they'd have a fight that would last for weeks. That's not something he wanted, so it was better to let everything play out on it's own. 

"Ouch, what an insult," (y/n) muttered, putting her hand over her heart and acting as though it hurt. Standing, she smiled at Wendy as she placed on her glove before placing her hands on her hips. "Listen bitch, I'd do what you say and _'contribute to society'_ if I didn't realize that society is as full of shit as a constipated obesed man. And what have you done lately? I'd try and think like you do but, I doubt I can get my head so far up my ass." Cartman started 'oooh'-ing, which Kenny continued, causing everyone else to scream as Wendy's face turned a bright red. "I gatta go slut, but while I'm gone, go and _'contribute'_ rather than wasting your breath being so driven with jealousy. Clingy girls like you get dropped on yo' asses or sent to an insane asylum. (Y/n) out." With that, (y/n) sent Cartman a wink and strutted off like a model on the runway, all the while everyone continued to laugh and scream, it was like the 'Yo Mama' fights back in the day. 

Wendy felt herself grow an even darker red as she immediately turned to send (y/n) a glare. That bitch was asking for it, and Wendy was going to deliver for sure. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bebe was pretty angry at Wendy, she knew that the raven haired teen hated her cousin, especially since that video of them arguing was all over youtube. 'The Roasting' it was called, and (y/n) became even more popular than she already was. That was like adding salt to the wound that Wendy just couldn't handle having, she wanted revenge and she got it. 

Last night while coming back from Tweek Bros. Coffee after having a chat with Kenny and giving him his cigarettes like always, (y/n) had been cornered by the police and placed in a holding cell, spending the rest of the night there. Luckily she had been able to convince the cop keeping an eye on her to give her that one phone call, and with it she called the only person she knew would help her out with no questions asked. Bebe had picked her up and signed the forms as they released her the next day, but not before she had gotten the reason for her arrest by one of the younger guys working there. Apparently they had received an anonymous tip from someone that (y/n) was the culprit that stole a cop car, crashed it into an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town and vandalized it with vulgar words and imagery, broken and beaten windows and hood, and even coated it with feces writing out the words 'fuck the police' on it. Eveyone at school had heard about it, and they were talking about it nonstop. 

Cartman stormed his way through the halls, making his way towards the third floor stairway where he knew he would find her. And just like that there she sat, laughing with Red and Annie about some girly shit that he wasn't really interested in. He had heard about what happened, but he knew that (y/n) wouldn't be so low to do something that weak without a good reason. And she had an alibi, because on the supposed day that the police car was stolen and wrecked, she had been home playing online with all of them, trashing a bunch of campers and laughing at all the raging squeakers. "Hey, you hippie cum slut," Cartman called out, causing the three girls to turn to him in slight surprise for a moment, before their expression turned sour. "I know that you were the whore that got (y/n) in trouble. You need to calm yourself down and stop fucking around." 

"Is he serious?" Red asked, turning to annie with a raised brow. Wendy just sat there with an indifferent expression on her face, rolling her eyes at his attempt to be chivalrous. "I don't know what you're talking ab-" 

"Stan, Kyle, Kenny and I have her alibi when the police car was stolen, so it's obvious a bitch like you would frame her," Cartman explained. " _Especially_  since she roasted your ass a while back. Don't think I don't see through your shit Wendy, you were always a sneaky little hoe." Red and Annie were talking among themselves, sending Wendy a glance or two every once in a while before looking back at Cartman. "Face it Wendy, you were jealous of her because you thought she was after Stan. Everyone sees it, but you don't know (y/n) at all."

"Oh and you do?" Wendy retaliated, standing and crossing her arms over her chest as she stared down at Cartman from a few steps above. "You're acting all high and mighty all of a sudden, why are you defending her? This isn't even any of your business." 

"It is if you're going to start shit, she'll have you killed, and if you're lucky all she'll do is shove her foot up your ass." Cartman growled, getting pretty tired of the raven haired teen's bullshit. "Yeah like you would know, you're just a little pussy trying to defend her because she's the only girl that pays attention to you," Wendy continued, walking down the stairs and making sure to stand in front of the larger male. Sure he had lost a bit of weight these past few years, and grew a little more handsome and taller, but he was still that coward that they all knew from back in elementary school. "Let's face it Cartman, you only like her because she's pretty and you know you'll never get attention from any other girl. She's probably your best shot at actually getting a girlfriend." 

Cartman would have gotten mad, but instead of giving Wendy the satisfaction, he simply smiled and stared down at her. "Yeah, and I'm not the only one who thinks she's pretty. Every single guy in this school knows her, and they talk about her, and they're friends with her. She's popular and well liked," he began, leaning down and giving her a smug look. "Even _Stan_ admires her, you know that she's the toughest competition you've got and you want to eliminate her as fast as possible or else Stan might fall in love with that pretty little smile of hers." He knew he won when her eyes widened and small growl escaped her lips. Without another word, he shoved his hands into his pocket and turned around to walk away. He ignored the curses that she sent his way and continued walking, pleased with the way it turned out. 

Maybe now Wendy will stop acting like a bitch for her own good, she'll get slaughtered if she continued her pissy ways, and the last thing he wanted was for (y/n) to be sent to jail. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Being suspended from school sucked, especially when your parents would be gone for a whole week leaving you in a house all alone with no friends there to visit your lazy ass. Now she had nothing but video games and a few movies to watch on Netflix, the whole 'chill' part of it was missing so it wasn't as fun as she wanted it to be. Not that she's ever experienced the chill part of it, but she will. 

Once she made Cartman her babe, she would _chill_ with him every chance she got. 

"Bebe, I love you and all but if I see your friend, I will cut her eye out with a hot knife." (Y/n) told her cousin, frowning as she stared at the screen before her. Leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand, she watched as her cousin gave her an apologetic smile from the other end of the screen. She wasn't allowed to visit (y/n), that was her parents' punishment in an attempt to get her to be a good little girl. 

 _"Don't worry, in a week you'll be back in school and everything will get better... Hopefully...."_ She muttered, she knew that her cousin wasn't pleased with what Wendy had done. Wendy was going to be in big trouble when (y/n) got back to school, that much was obvious. 

 _"Wendy only did what she did because she's scared,"_ Bebe told her, recapturing her cousin's attention. 

"Scared? Scared or what? It's not like I was going to kill her or anything. I mean she wasn't such a bitch when we first met, but she suddenly turned into Whore-Zilla and tried to challenge me." (Y/n) mumbled, chuckling to herself at her own little joke. 

 _"Well,"_ Bebe began, getting ready to explain to her cousin why her best friend was after her. _"Wendy's been with Stan since we were all in elementary school. She's broken up with him and got back together with him a lot of times, but now that they're on really good terms, she saw you and how pretty and popular you were and thought you were after him."_

(Y/n) blinked a couple of times, lifting a hand to clean her ear wondering if she heard right. Wendy literally thought she was going after stan, Stan Marsh, out of all the other hot guys at school? Yeah, that bitch is bat-shit crazy. "Uh, I don't know if she's noticed it, but I'm not interested in Stan," she responded, watching as her cousin nodded in agreement. "I've had my eyes on Cartman this whole time. That boy is fine as hell girl, I want to make that boy as my boo and mark him from head to toe. You feel me?" Bebe let out a soft laugh, nodding with her cousin's every word. She knew Stan wasn't her type, and although she was surprised that she was interested in Cartman, it was still nice to see her cousin's love stricken expression. Of course, she wouldn't tell her that to her face, (y/n) was stubborn and would deny it as many times as possible. A knock sounded at the door, causing (y/n) to turn her head and stare at her bedroom door in confusion, she wasn't expecting anyone and her parents and grandparents all had the keys to the house. "I gatta go Bebe, someone's knocking at the door and if it's Big G down there, he might need my help with a job."

Saying her goodbyes to her cousin, she closed down her laptop and made her way downstairs. She didn't know who would come to her door at 3 in the afternoon, but if it really was her gangster friend Big G, she would ask the fucker what he wanted since he already owed her three favours after she saved his ass for the past three months. 

"Yeah, what do ya want?" She asked as she opened the door. Her bored and irritated expression melted away when she met with icy blue eyes staring back at her, for the past four days she hasn't seen that face of his and seeing it right now was like a glass of water after a long ass hike. "Yo, how ya doin'?" She greeted, smiling brightly as she opened the door for him to come in. "Get your ass inside boy, you'll free out there." 

He didn't say much, just walk in and closed the door behind him. The house was warm, with the heater already on and everything looking much cozier than he had expected. He thought that she would have people over or throwing a party, hell he half expected her to have a poker party going on in her living room, but he guessed he was wrong. Taking off his shoes, he made his way towards her couch and sat himself down. "So, what brings your fancy ass over here?" (Y/n) asked, walking into the living room from the kitchen with a plate of cookies. 

"Just wanted to see if you were crying or something, nice to see that Wendy didn't bother you at home." He responded to her with a shrug, trying to act like he didn't really care about her well being. She placed the bowl of cookies down onto the coffee table, before sitting herself down on the couch next to him. She sent him a flirtatious smile, having it returned as the two began to chat. He asked what it was like being sent to holding, every once in a while sending her a smirk and flirting whenever he could. She returned the gesture of course, and explained the difference between the correctional facility and holding. Holding smelled worse and they just kept you in place for a while. But at least in holding, you could be released when someone picked you up. "Bebe told me the reason why Wendy the hoe-bag framed me, apparently it was because she thinks I'm interested in Stan." (Y/n) muttered, frowning as she turned to stare at her television, which was showing re-runs of Ridiculousness. Cartman scoffed, turning to her with a slight smile on his face. "She's just jealous and scared because you're pretty, and pretty girls are always her competition. She thinks Stan is the man all the bitches want." (Y/n) let out a small laugh and nodded her head in agreement, Cartman was pretty funny, which just earned him bonus points in the growing list of things she loved about the handsome mother-fucker. He understood just what a bitch Wendy could be, and he was good at cracking jokes when she needed a good laugh. "Wendy used to do a lot of stupid shit when we were kids, so it's not the first time she's acted like this. She gets jealous of any woman she thinks is interested in Stan or whoever Stan is interested in." Cartman then began to tell her everything that's happened in his childhood, especially when it involved Wendy. The most intriguing story was probably when he tried to frame her for the death of the smurfs and she ended up selling the idea to James Cameron. They ended up laughing and sharing stories, not realizing that it was growing darker and darker outside. What was supposed to be an hour or two long visit turned into four to five hours long, not that either of the two minded, they were having too much fun to care. "So Trent was being a shit and in order to get him his cigarettes I had to meet up with my pal Christophe, that little bitch made me dig holes for hours before he gave up the goods. Now Trent owes me, like, a million favours." (Y/n) explained, smiling when Cartman let out a small chuckle. At first he was scared when he heard that she was friends with Trent Boyett, but he let that fear pass, especially since she didn't seem like the type to snitch or even sick Trent in his face. He told her about his preschool days, and she just laughed at him, reassuring him that she'd never get Trent to hurt him. "Trent is tough and shit, but compared to me he's a pussy ass bitch." She told him with a proud smile, placing a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. 

If Cartman didn't like her before, he did now. She was amazing in many ways, and the more he got to know her the more he knew that Wendy was being a stupid hoe, (y/n) wasn't like the rumours said she was. Sure somethings about her were true, but she wasn't the kind of person to blackmail everyone in sight or even steal and fuck any other girl's boyfriend. "You're pretty impressive." He admitted, smirking when he took notice of the small blush that coated her cheeks. She let out a small giggle, which was the first he had ever head from her, before she turned to him, leaning in close to his face that their noses nearly touched. "Ya think so, hot stuff?" She whispered, allowing her smile to grow when she noticed the want flash in his beautiful icy blue eyes. Yeah, she had him where she wanted him, and she was so pleased with herself. 

"You know, I've had my eyes on you since I saw you at the cafeteria on my first day." She admitted, allowing herself to feel giddy at the way his arm sneaked around her waist and slowly pull her body closer to his. "Really?" He asked in mock shock, smirking to the point where she could see his pearly white teeth. ' _God he is perfect._ ' She thought to herself, nodding slowly as she lifted her hand and placed it onto his chest, not once taking her eyes off of him. "Good thing the feelings mutual, would be weird if I asked to make out with you when you don't even like me." She heard him say, causing her to let out a soft laugh, before pushing him down onto the couch with surprising strength, straddling his hips as she licked her lips. He was surprised at first, but was pleased with the outcome as he placed his large hands on her hips. "Boy, if you had let me know sooner, I would have jumped your bones in three seconds." 

And with that the two made out on her parents' couch, before it went from making out to other nightly activity that the two were more than happy to participate in. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wendy was more than furious, she hated [y/n] and cursed the day she arrived at school. Why didn't she just stay in jail or wherever she was being held, that would have made life easier and she could just rot away without anyone bothering with her. 

She had had a fight with Bebe the other day, the blond not being happy with the fact that her best friend had gotten her cousin in trouble. "She's just a pain, I want to just give her a piece of my mind!" Wendy complained, sitting with Stan and his friends in the lunch room. "I would place her in a rocket or something and shoot her to Mars, I just want her out of here." Cartman scowled and heaved a deep sigh, turning around to send Wendy a dirty look as he finished up his sandwich. He was getting sick of her shit, and he wasn't alone. Now he understood why Stan acted like such a dumbass whenever Wendy was involved, he hated it when people talked shit about his girlfriend. 

"Oh fuck off Wendy, leave [y/n] alone. Your bullshit is starting to become a pain in the ass to everyone." Cartman grumbled, causing Wendy to turned to him and frown. Kenny and Kyle kept their mouths shut, not because they were with Cartman 100% but because they, too, were a little tired of Wendy's ramblings and antics. However, Stan was their best friend so they kept their mouth shuts and tried to endure it. Cartman, on the other hand, couldn't care less about Stan and just argued with Wendy despite what Kyle told him. Kyle should have known that Cartman was as stubborn as a mule, so getting him to be nice was harder than climbing mount Everest. 

"Sure, only _you_ would defend her." Wendy responded, scoffing as she placed her hands on her hips. "She's a delinquent, a no good disgrace to society. She brings a bad name to our town, and all she does is continue to help the underground by selling drugs and-" 

"Oh would you cut the hippie crap already Wendy, we all get it you don't want [y/n] to steal Stan. But fuck man, calm your small tits down and stop trying to make yourself out to be the victim, that kind of shit is low even for your standards." Cartman growled, throwing his hands into the air as he stood from his seat. He was done with her shit, it was becoming a pain in the ass for everyone and she needs to stop acting like she was perfect. Wendy growled and stood, ready to continue had Kenny not stood with Cartman, nodding along with everything that the larger teen said. He did get close to [y/n] and the two were basically family, she would bring him food for his family whenever she heard he was hungry, and although she was a tease, she still treated him like any normal human rather than seeing him as someone who was poorer than her and making fun of him. "Cartman's right Wendy." Stan muttered, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn't want to fight with his girlfriend, but he didn't want her to make [y/n]'s life a living hell when she hadn't even done anything wrong. "[Y/n] never really did anything bad to you... Besides, I'm not interested in her and I doubt she's really interested in me." Before Wendy could respond the bell rang, indicating that all students should be heading back to class. Not wanting to take any of Wendy's rants, Stan quickly turned on his heels and booked it out of there, shouting to his girlfriend that he'll see her after school. Following behind Stan at a much slower pace, the other three ignored her and left her behind, talking about what they planned to do that day after school rather than listen to her cursing. 

Nothing was going right anymore, now Stan was taking [y/n]'s side. She must have planned this all along, from the very beginning. Wendy wouldn't put it past her, [y/n] was known for being sneaky and manipulative, so no doubt she got to Cartman in order to get to Stan to go against her. Clenching her fist, Wendy grunted and turned on her heels, storming off in the other direction towards her locker. 

Cartman better watch himself, he picked the wrong girl to side with and Wendy was going to show him after school what his choices lead to. 

No way was she going to lose. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Checking the time on her phone, [y/n] hummed softly to herself as she made her way towards the school. With it being Friday and finally getting her man, she decided it would be nice to pick him up and take him back home. She wouldn't mind seeing what his room looked like, you know, before she dropped both of their clothes to the floor and get to know how bouncy his bed was. 

She chuckled to herself as she made her way towards the school grounds, being a Friday meant she could spend time with her man all she wanted before going back to school on Monday. As she walked passed a couple of guys walking away from her school, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. You never know when you might need information on anyone in South Park. 

"You don't want to see the fight after school?" One of the guys asked his friend, who simply shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking, chewing on his snickers. "Naw, we already know who's ganna win. Wendy's always been tougher than Cartman, wouldn't surprise me if she fucks him up pretty badly." Hearing this caused [y/n] to stop in her tracks. Her man, her Cartman, was going to get beat up by a girl? Not on her watch bitch. Without hesitating [y/n] turned on her heels and quickly walked towards the guys, reaching out to grab the collar of his coat and pulling him back with force, causing the snickers bar to fall to the ground. "How's it going boys," she greeted, sending him a fake smile causing  them to shiver in slight fear. "There's something I need you both to tell me..." 

According to the two teens, there was rumour going around that Wendy had planned to call out to Cartman and have a fight with him to teach him a lesson or something. Once she heard this, she dropped the teen where he stood and turned on her heels to run all the way towards her school. She didn't want that bitch to lay a single hand on her man, if she did [y/n] would do more than just stab her, she'd be sure to kick her face in to the point where she'd make Two-Face look like miss fucking universe. Chanting was slowly making its way to her ears, as she hopped the fence of the school and ran to the back. There, students upon students surrounded both Wendy and Cartman, chanting for them to fight and some even betting that wendy would win. She'll deal with them later, first she needed to find a way to get to the middle to make sure Wendy didn't fuck up. 

From within the circle of students, Cartman glanced around real quick for an exit, before growling under his breath and sending the raven haired female a glare. "Damn it Wendy, you're such  psycho bitch!" 

"You deserve it! You're scheming against me with [y/n], and someone needs to teach your bigoted and racist ass a lesson!" Wendy roared, preparing her fists as she ran up to Cartman and threw the first punch. Luckily, Cartman was able to dodge it and take a few quick steps back. Bebe watched from  another part of the crowed, gasping as she quickly took out her cell and began to dial as fast as she could. She knew that [y/n] was the possessive type, and being the first to hear that she was dating Cartman only made the situation before her worse. Wendy may be tough, but when it came to [y/n], Wendy was just a bunny going up against a pissed off wolf. She texted her location and the best way to get through the crowed, before Wendy hurt Cartman too badly. 

Wendy ran and started punching him, one by one as fast as she could without stopping. She knew that Cartman had strength, but he lacked in speed. If she was able to knock him out before he could defend himself, she would win, that's how she won the last time they fought in elementary school and that's how she'll win this time. Cartman was grunting in pain every once in a while, trying his hardest to keep up with the shorter girl but failing miserably. Growling under his breath, he quickly reached out and was able to grab ahold of her wrists, stopping her punches for a moment and holding her. "Wendy you dumb slut!" He roared, huffing as he tried to catch his breath, blood slowly leaking from his nose as he glared down at her. "Stop this stupid shit before you regret it." Wendy's eye twitched as she gazed up at him, sending him the dirtiest look she could muster before scoffing as though being offended by his words. "Regret it? As if fatboy, you're not getting out of this one by sweet talking!" She screeched, reeling her leg back and kicking him right between the legs. Everyone watching immediately stopped, watching with wide eyes as Cartman fell to his knees, clenching his crotch as he gasped for air. 

But Cartman wasn't the reason why everyone suddenly stopped, it was the sight of an angry delinquent that resembled a demon that scared them all half to death. 

 As Catman coughed on the cold, snow covered ground, Wendy smirked and reeled her leg back once more. She was going to show him what it was like when you messed with Wendy Testaburger, but right as her foot was about to make contact with Cartman's face, a fist came flying at her and collided with her cheek. The loud SMACK echoed around them, everyone kept quiet, watching with wide eyes as some filmed it with their phones. Wendy fell the floor with a loud _**'thud'**_ as some of the students silently gasped, they knew that the real fight was about to go down. Her cheek throbbed, as she lifted her free hand to cradle it gently. It felt swollen, and no doubt would it leave a dark mark come tomorrow. Lifting her head, her eyes widened at the sight of [y/n] standing before her, glaring at her with such an intensity that if she had the power to kill with just one look, everything around her would already be dead within seconds of eye contact. "What you doin' to my man?" She asked in a deep voice, baring her teeth at her in a threatening manner. "I know you did _not_ just touch my man..." He continued to grumbled, taking slow, threatening steps towards the fallen girl until she was standing above her. "You wanted a war, you got one bitch." 

Before Wendy could get up, [y/n] reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her up before landing another solid punch to her face, sending her flying once more. Stan, Kenny and Kyle watched from their position behind Cartman, they had ran their way towards the fight to help stop it. But the sight of an angry [y/n] caused them to freeze on the spot, watching with wide eyes as she prepared herself to literally beat Wendy to a bloody pulp. This was it, this was the [y/n] they had heard all about in those rumours that flew around town. This was the girl that had beaten up sixth grade girls when she was in elementary school, the girl that had a knife fight with three hookers and won, running off with their cash in hand, this was the girl that had chased after a guy in a car using a bike she had stolen just to kick his ass for kicking a puppy in the park. This was [y/n] [l/n], also known as [y/n] the devil queen. 

[Y/n] took off her coat and scarf, revealing a muscle shirt hidden underneath as her tattoo showed proudly for everyone to see. Walking over to a fallen Wendy as she dropped her coat to the ground, she watched with an angry expression as the raven haired teen stood with wobbling legs. "Come at me bitch," [y/n] egged on, lifting her hands and making a 'come here' gesture. "Fight me, fight me like you did with Cartman." Wendy just stood there, glaring at [y/n] yet not moving from her spot. This was her chance to fight, this was what she originally wanted. Yet, she couldn't seem to make her legs listen to her, almost as though her body was too afraid of what would come out of this fight. Was it really worth it? Walking closer to her, [y/n] didn't say a word and reeled her arm back, landing another solid punch to Wendy's face and hearing a crunch. "Come on bitch, you wanted this! You're the whore that wanted to fight me! You're the whore that went after my man!" 

Before Wendy had time to fall, [y/n] attacked again, and again. One, two, three, four, five, she had kept punching and kicking Wendy every chance she could, pulling her up by the hair and holding her while she punched her hard enough to give her double the black eyes she had given Eric. It didn't take long, just a good three minutes for [y/n] to get her point across. Grunting, she dropped the girl to the snow and blood covered ground, spitting next to her before pulling out a pocket knife from her pocket. Bebe was the first to snap out of her shock, she knew that when [y/n] took out her pocket knife, the person on the other end of it never came out of it clean or alive. "Wait! [Y/n]!" She screeched, quickly running towards her and grabbing her arm, making her put the pocket knife high in the air. Seeing this, Stan also broke out of his shock and ran towards [y/n]. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. "[Y/n]! [Y/n] it's over! You won!" Bebe kept screaming, waiting and praying that [y/n] would come back to her senses. It had taken a few minutes, but [y/n] eventually caught her breath and calmed herself down. Once Stan and Bebe were sure she was okay, they slowly began to take their arms off of her. Huffing, [y/n] stared down at Wendy's beaten and bruised face, scowling at the fact that she couldn't have showed the bitch what it truly meant to go around touching someone else's man. "I won't take any more of your shit, do ya understand that, hoe?" She began, watching as stan and Bebe helped Wendy up, who was still conscious and strong enough to lift her head up and hear what [y/n] had to say to her. "You go anywhere near my man again, and I swear I'll carve a smile on your face that you'll look like a fucked up version of the joker." With that, the teen turned around and made her way towards Cartman, who was being held up by Kyle and Kenny. 

"Holy shit, did she really kick you that hard?" [Y/n] asked softly, gently cupping his face and gazing at his pain filled eyes. "She hit me right in the nuts with the heel of her fucking sharp boots." Cartman grunted, causing all the other boys to cringe. "Sorry, I should have kicked her ass sooner." [Y/n] muttered, leaning her forehead against Cartman's, gazing deeply into his eyes. Sure it was stupid and girly of her to do so, but every girl dreams of meeting their Mr. Right, and so far, Cartman was her soon-to-be bride. That's how she saw it and no one would change her mind otherwise. "I'm fine, do I look like a pussy to you?" Cartman asked, trying to hide the fact that he was in deep pain and probably won't be able to sit properly for a while. "Yeah right, you're the biggest pussy we know." Kyle grumbled, smiling when he made [y/n] and Kenny let out a small laugh. "Fuck you jew." Cartman grumbled, not liking the fact that he had just been humiliated in front of his girlfriend, twice now. Still feeling victorious, [y/n] leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips, causing everyone excluding Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Bebe, to stare at them wide eyes in shock. 

[Y/n] didn't seem like the type to go for Cartman, and Cartman never really showed much interest in dating anyone. But to his friends, they knew the two were perfect for each other. [Y/n] was crazy and the one to take action when needed, and Cartman was a thinker that liked to manipulate people from his chair at home or in an office. 

Cartman just kissed back, pulling his arms away from Kyle and Kenny in order to hold his girlfriend. And although he couldn't really stand up straight, he tried his best because he didn't want to break the kiss. 

They didn't care that everyone was taking pictures and filming. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of beeping echoed around in her mind, stirring her from her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the familiar white ceiling. She never really got hurt much, but she still remembered what the ceiling at the hospital looked like. ' _I probably wont leave for a while... Especially since she tried to kill me..._ ' Wendy thought, heaving an inward sigh she slowly began to close her eyes, maybe she could get in a few more minutes of sleep before the nurses came in to check up on her. 

"You awake yet or do ya wanna keep fakin' it?" 

The sudden voice scared her, causing her to squeak lightly in surprise before groaning in pain. She felt the dull ache of her nose as well as around her torso and face. [Y/n] showed no mercy when she attacked, her body still ached, as though she was still receiving that beat down. Turning her head gently, she watched as [y/n] stood next to her bed, putting some flowers in a vase and making sure they looked nice. 

"You're here to kill me right?" Wendy asked in a horsed tone, coughing slightly against the oxygen mask before turning back to staring at the ceiling. "Go ahead, I know how you thugs work." But instead of feeling any sharp pain from an object, she just received a sigh and the sound of a chair being pushed back. Raising a brow, she turned back to watch as [y/n] picked up her things and prepared herself to leave the room. "I'm not here for that you shit-for-brains," [y/n] muttered, fixing her backpack over her shoulder and turning to face the bedridden teen. "Seriously, for someone who acts all high and mighty about knowing everything as though you're the love child of Google, you're pretty fuckin' stupid. Ya don't know jack shit about me or what I do, hopefully I knocked some sense into ya." Wendy would have gotten angry, but being doped up on morphine, she was too tired to even try. 

"Is this about Stan?" Wendy asked, frowning when [y/n] sent her a stern nod. "it is," she began, before pointing a finger at her and sending her a serious expression. "Now listen to me and listen good, ya don't need to be a jealous psycho bitch, okay? I have Eric, I don't need Stan." 

 _'Eric? She likes Cartman?'_ Wendy thought, scrunching her brows in confusion. 

"I won't hesitate to kick your ass and kill you next time ya try that shit again," [y/n] continued, making sure she had Wendy's full attention. "Eric didn't fight back because he doesn't like hitting women without reason, you talk all this hippie bullshit about equality and contributing to society that you're okay with fighting Eric since you know he can't hit a girl without you using that against him." Wendy kept quiet, allowing the teen to continue her small rant. "You give true feminists a bad name, don't do that stupid shit. I'll gut you." Once done, everything was quiet, nothing but the sound of the beeping machines was heard. 

[Y/n] wasn't acting like the tough, delinquent, 'I kill for fun' kind of girl she was known for all around South Park. Instead, she was acting like an angry and protective mother. Was she being scolded? Is that why she saw a mother in the teen she always referred to as the toxic waste of society? Heaving a deep breath, Wendy was able to lift her hand and weakly pull her oxygen mask off, sending [y/n] a small frown. "I'm... Sorry..." She apologized, not knowing if the young teen would accept her apology or not. [Y/n] stood there, staring at Wendy as though trying to figure out if the apology was sincere or not. After everything she's been though, she's become weary of Wendy and everything she did or said. This is the same girl that's been trying to make her life a living hell since she arrived in South Park eight months ago, and after trying to make her break by spreading rumours, framing her, trying to get everyone to hate her and even going so low as to beat up Cartman, and now she was trying to apologize?

Thinking about it for a long while, [y/n] shrugged and simply nodded at her with a small smile on her face. "Sure, apology accepted." She responded, enjoying the look of disbelief on Wendy's face. That's it? She accepted the apology that easily?

Without another word, [y/n] waved at her lazily and walked towards the door, making it right as Stan entered. "Sup, here for your girl?" [Y/n] asked, giving the teen a handshake. "Yeah, Cartman's waiting for you outside. You guys going on a date or something?" Stan asked, smiling at [y/n] without any fear. Sure she freaked him out when she beat the living daylights out of Wendy, but he knew that [y/n] only did it to protect her own and she'd never harm anyone without reason. [Y/n] let out a soft laugh and nodded, smiling brightly as a blush coated her cheeks. "Yeah, he's taking me to Sizzlers since I've never been there and wanted to try the burgers." The two laughed and chatted for a second or two, before saying their goodbyes and making their way towards their destination, Stan towards Wendy at her hospital bed and [y/n] out the door. However, before she left [y/n] stopped at the door and turned to look at Wendy from over her shoulder. "Oh, by the way Wendy," [y/n] began, watching as both Wendy and Stan turned to her with a confused expression. Sending Wendy a darkened expression, the two shivered in fear, until [y/n] opened her mouth and spoke the words that'll forever haunt the raven haired teen until the day she died. 

"Don't  _ **EVER**_ touch my man again, or I _will_ end you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here's the thing, it's pretty stressful to write them one by one. I'm the kind of dude that hates following some sort of rule or routine, and seeing it on the list bugs and stresses me out. So what I've decided to do is mash it up to surprise everyone. It's called the SP One Shot Shuffle, it'll be where I'll write a one shot and post it... BUT NO ONE ASIDE FROM ME WILL KNOW WHICH CHARACTER WILL APPEAR NEXT. So, the first in the shuffle is Eric Cartman, the next one is- A Secret.


	23. Why Don't You Love Me? - Tweek Tweak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Requested by ILoveCoffeeandTacos and JuicyIcyFlame. Special thanks to NoodieKittie for suggesting the song Why Don't You Love Me by Beyonce, The song helped me out a lot more than you could possibly imagine! Thanks!

"Tweek, why the hell are you so adorable?" 

"ACK! JESUS!" The young blond squeaked, dropping the broom he had been using to sweep his parents' coffee shop. Being only 16, he was able to get paid as he cleaned the shop and picked up the coffee at the regular place, he also took the order of the customers and even stocked the shelves when his parents asked him to. It was something he'd come to enjoy slowly, the smell of freshly brewed coffee, the customers enjoying their drinks and the soothing music his parents played in the shop. Everything about the shop made him happy, even the sound of the coffee grinder and the sound of chatter coming from the gossiping elder ladies that sat in the back. "[Y-Y/n]..." He stuttered, turning around to face the pretty young teen leaning over the counter, gazing up at him with a smile on her face. "Y-You scared me..."

[Y/n] couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she continued to stare at the adorable blond before her. She's had her eyes on the precious blond since she first moved to the small mountain town 6 years ago. Her parents thought it would be good to escape the city, and what better way to do that and keep her away from so much technology than to head all the way out to where the hicks all lived. Normally she would have done something to convince them otherwise, but seeing as her favourite cousins lived there, she decided to give it a chance to see them and spend time with them. Being introduced to the kids there, she was pleased with the place. It was small and cute, something one would find in a television show or a cartoon, and manipulating some of the stupider students into getting information was great and took up less of her time than most of the kids in her old school who often needed a little more convincing than the South Park kids. 

She became good friends with Wendy and Bebe, always getting the latest gossip and rumours on each and every single girl in the school thanks to them, and neither of them had a clue on what she did with all that information. Being cousins with Craig and Red, she had gotten the news that Craig had a boyfriend. 

And this news, of course, made her laugh. 

She's been close with Craig since birth and knowing him better than the back of her hand she **_KNEW_** that he wasn't gay. Seeing him up close when she first arrived just proved her right, and she confirmed it 100 percent when he confessed to her that he was only pretending to be gay because his family and the town wanted him to. After realizing that she believed him, he introduced her to his 'boyfriend' and childhood friend, a blond spazz named Tweek Tweak. When Tweek met her, he had been so happy to hear that someone believed in his sexuality that he had hugged her without a second thought. Of course, he did spazz out after realizing what he had just done, but she just laughed it off and the three stayed close friends. 

"[Y/n], what are you doing here?" Tweek asked, leaning down to pick up his broom. [Y/n] hummed softly, allowing her eyes to stare at Tweek in his cute apron, looking as adorable as a nervous baby bunny standing before a sly fox. Leaning in closer with her chin resting on the palm of her hand, she stared at him through half-closed eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "I wanted to see you and spend time with my favourite spazzing teen." She told him, watching as a small blush began to coat his cheeks, before he stuttered incoherent words and turning around to rush into the backroom of the shop.  

Tweek was used to the way she acted around him, especially since she loved to tease him every now and then, calling him a spazzing bunny or other nicknames. He always found it embarrassing and tried to ignore it, but it was almost impossible to do so with someone who had eyes and ears on everything and everyone in South Park. [Y/n] watched with a small frown as the blond dissappeared from sight, he always ran away from her when he couldn't handle the supposed 'pressure' that was thrown at him. Heaving a saddened sigh, [y/n] leaned back away from the counter top and picked up her coffee, turning around to walk out of the coffee shop and into the cold evening of the streets outside. 

As she walked out, with the small bell ringing loudly and echoing around the nearly empty coffee shop, Tweek poked his head out from the back room. His cheeks were still coated a soft pink, as he watched the teen walk away. "Oh Jesus..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Y/n] groaned as she laid down on the soft bed, the blue sheets beneath her tickling her face as she let out another loud groan. "Craaaaaiiiiiggggg..." She continued, her voice muffled by the sheets beneath her. Craig sat at his desk working on his homework and trying to ignore her as best he could. [Y/n] had gone to his house with a pout on her face and a now empty cup of coffee in hand. His parents loved her, so they were okay with her coming and going as she pleased, they didn't even bat an eye when she walked into Craig's room like she owned the place and stayed the night without question.

[Y/n] liked to go to his house and complain, complain about Tweek and how he never showed that he was interested or that he knew that she had a crush on him. Craig was okay with her liking Tweek, it was healthier than her being completely obsessed with finding people to listen to gossip or get information or even obsessing over human life and the way they went on about their day, dealing with both the good and the bad that came with life. 

"Why does he not love me!?" [Y/n] moaned dramatically, lifting her head up away from the sheets and turning around to place her head on the pillow behind her. She gazed up at the ceiling, pout still on her lips as she grumbled, hating life at the moment. Craig heaved a sigh and turned to stare at the empty sheet before him, his cousin's groaning wasn't really helping with his thinking, than again he was never really good with Geography. "[Y/n], can you go bother someone else, I have to do my homework." He told her, trying to concentrate and failing miserably. The only thing he had written down on the sheet was his name and the date, hating the way that he couldn't even answer a single question. 

[Y/n] heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes, of course Craig wanted to do his homework. His parents were up his ass with the fact that his grades were plunging, and if his grades didn't raise up sooner or later, he'd have his games and consoles taken away along with his allowance. Moving her body around on the best, she repositioned herself to where she was laying on her tummy, staring at her cousin while laying her chin on the palm of her hand. "If I gave you all the answers to your Geography homework, will you listen to me and my poor love life with your 'boyfriend'?" Craig tensed up and frowned, he knew his cousin was smart, especially since she was really good at memorizing anything that catches her interest. It was amazing how that brain of hers could hold so much information, and since her grades were way better than his, she always got to do what she wanted without her parents or anyone else questioning her or her motives. Craig hesitated for a moment, fighting with himself as he tried to decide if trusting in her was a good idea or not. She always made deals with people, always finding loopholes and even blackmailing some because she found it 'fun' and 'amusing' to do so. Inhaling through his nostrils, Craig pursed his lips and turned to face his cousin, gazing into her bright, [e/c] eyes as he gave her a stern nod. "Fine, but only because I like having my video games with me on the weekends." [Y/n] let out a small chuckle and quickly stood, making her way towards her cousin and taking a seat on his desk, gazing down at his homework with a small smile on her face. 

After a couple of minutes, Craig wrote down each and every single answer, pleased that he was finally almost finished with everything. He just had his English homework and he was done, but he didn't need her help with that, he was good in English since it was the only class where he could write stories about beating someone up without getting in trouble. 

"And the last one is Continental Drift." [Y/n] told him, watching as he quickly wrote down the answer. Once done he dropped his pencil and leaned back against his chair, heaving a satisfied sigh now that he was done with his Geography homework. "Alright, what were you complaining about?" He asked, cracking his neck as [y/n] hopped off of the desk she was sitting on and sat back down onto his bed.

"Basically, I want your boyfriend. Sounds weird when I put it that way, but that's reality." She explained, shrugging her shoulders before crossing her arms over her chest. Craig just hummed softly, before standing up from his chair and walking over to his bed. He sat down next to her, rolling his eyes when she chuckled at the small bounce and turned to her with his usual bored expression. "You say that, but what do you _really_ want with Tweek? Normally when you say you _want_ someone, it doesn't end well. Like that time you said you wanted Kenny and in reality you just wanted him to do something for you like how you made him go to the bad side of town and implant a bomb on that pimp that pissed you off. Sure he got 50 bucks out of it, but you made him blow up half the bad side of town," Craig explained, lifting his hands up to make his point. Sure Kenny was the kind that'd do anything for a quick buck, but to think his cousin would blow up a pimp and his thugs simply because he slapped a hoe that [y/n] was friends with was just insane. "You _do_ know Tweek wouldn't do anything like that, right? Not even for cash. He's not Kenny, he's not desperate." 

"Pfft," [y/n] scoffed, waving her hand aimlessly in the air as though to dismiss her cousin and his accusations  Sure she paid to blow up a pimp, but let's face it, it wasn't the worst thing she's had someone do for her. She's paid people to do worse. 

 _Much_ worse. 

"You got me all wrong bro. I want him as in, I love him and his spazzing self. But that adorable little bastard doesn't realize that I like him. Seriously it's been, what, six years since we met? And for two of those years he _still_ doesn't pick up the hints I practically drop on his lap." She explained, falling onto her back on the bed and letting out a groan. She loved tweek, she really did, but the blond was stupid as hell. Craig let out a soft sigh of relief, he was sure his cousin was just after Tweek to make him do a job or two for her. Sure Kenny and Cartman were the go-to guys she used for small jobs, but it wouldn't surprise him if she was after more people to join her posse of trying to dominate the town. She practically had everyone in the palm of her hands, it won't be long until she gains more and that in itself sort of sent a chill down Craig's spin. "Fine," he muttered, jumping slightly in surprise when [y/n] immedietly sat up. She rose like a zombie or something, and with the look of surprise and disbelief on her face, it just added to the creepiness to the way she just sat up. 

"I'll help you with Tweek, but in return you have to get off of my back and stop complaining about him every time you visit me." Right as he finished his sentence, he was tackled down to his bed as she hugged him. Despite her cool and calm way of handling things, she was very childish when she was extremely happy, something only Craig and close family knew about her. "Thank you Munchkin!" She cooed, laughing when he grabbed his pillow and whacked her with it. "Don't call me that!" He growled lowly, a blush coating his cheeks. [Y/n]'s mom always called him that and he hated it, and it sounded weird when his cousin said it to him in such a loving tone. She was weird, but then again if she wasn't she wouldn't have fit in so well in town. 

That night she stayed over, and the two planned to spend the long weekend together with Tweek watching movies and doing the usual, all in hopes that maybe the oblivious blond would get the hint. 

Tweek was a good kid and all, but he could be so stupid sometimes. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The week with Tweek and Craig was over and everything she did to get him to like her had failed, miserably. Hell even Craig wanted to strangle the blond for being so damn oblivious, he had heard about it from [y/n], but seeing it was both painful and very irritating. It was right in his face too! How can you ignore someone who sits so close to you and actually lets it sip that they like you? 

Of course, only Tweek Tweak would let it go in through one ear and out the other. It was probably because he spazzed out and was super paranoid about everything that he didn't see it, but still, something like that isn't easily ignored. His cousin wasn't ugly, and he knew a lot of guys that had asked him to introduce her to them thought so too, so why didn't Tweek see it like they did?

Sitting in [y/n]'s room, he gazed around and raised a brow at the large, Beyonce poster hanging on her bedroom wall. Since when does she like Beyonce? Wait what the hell was he thinking, everyone loves Beyonce. 

Beyonce is love, Beyonce is life.  

Beyonce is fabulous. 

Turning his head, he heaved a sigh at the sight of his cousin concintrating hard at her laptop, almost as though she had received some information that wasn't all that pleasing to her. Not really sure what he should say or do, the young, raven haired teen just took in a deep breath and sat up from his laying position on the bed. Clearing his throat, he gazed at his cousin from the corner of his eyes as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh..." He began, trying to think up of a good way to apologize for the failed weekend the three of them had. "Listen [y/n]... I'm sorry that.. Tweek is a dumbass, but if we keep at it then maybe we can-" Craig was unable to finish his sentence when he heard his cousin let out a low growl. After all his years of spending time with her and knowing how she acted, he knew that when she growled like that, it wasn't good. Last time she growled like that, a Pimp named Slip-and-Slide ended up dying due to his house being bombed. 

Whatever it was that had made her this angry, it couldn't be good. 

"Uh, did something happen?" He asked awkwardly, watching with a raised brow as she glared holes at her Mac. A few minutes passed by before she turned to him, her eyes glowing with irritation as she finally told him what was wrong. Hearing those words slip out of her mouth made Craig want to punch someone's nose in, as he also heard himself growl lowly under his breath. 

"My ex is coming to South Park." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The school was in a small uproar, girls eyeing down the kind looking teen, wondering what it was he was doing there and how he could afford all of those expensive brand clothing. He simply smiled as the teacher guided him throughout the halls, telling him where his classes were and where the bathrooms were. He was very grateful to her, and he did enjoy the way every other girl was nice to him, especially when they complimented on his clothes and Levi jeans. 

"And here is your homeroom, you registered early so you got lucky." The guidance counselor told him, as he entered. Speaking with the teacher real quick, he asked him to introduce himself, to which he was happy to do so. Turning to face everyone in the class, he sent them a bright smile and continued to introduce himself like any other normal person would. "Hi, my name's Chad, Chad Smith. I come from Jersey and I'm just pleased to be here." Many of the girls were impressed, some giggling and whispering to one another. The guys, not so much. Many of them judged him for his clothes, why did he have to wear expensive clothes to school? Did he think he was better than them or something? Many of the guys there growled, including Craig, to which Tweek turned to his 'boyfriend' in confusion. 

As he glanced around the room, while the teacher tried to find him a spot to sit down at, his eyes landed on her. Soft looking [h/c] hair, bright [e/c], a voice that sounded like a beautiful song every time she spoke and a personality that was hard to find in many girls. He felt his heart speed up once his eyes gazed at her after three years of trying to contact her, as a smile began to grow on his face. "[Y/n]!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to jump in slight surprise at the way he suddenly burst out. 

"AH! OH MY GOD!" Tweek screeched, jumping and ducking under his desk. Was this guy a terrorist? Was he there to kill them all? He knew that [y/n] had connections to some bad people, but to think that one of them would actually come to the school and even be in their class. _'Oh God, i-is this a shootout?!'_ Tweek thought, shivering to himself all the while Craig glared at Chad. 

everyone turned to [y/n], eyebrows raised in confusion as the teen sat there with wendy and bebe, a scowl on her face as she watched Chad make his way towrds her. 

"Fuck." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Ever since arriving in South Park, [y/n] has had to deal with Chad day in and day out. All throughout the school he would follow behind her like a lost puppy, always wanting to partner up with her for homework help and wanting to sit close to her no matter where they were. She tried ignoring him and continue on with her quest on trying to gain Tweek's attention and love, but the bastard always butted in and wouldn't leave her alone. 

She's done everything she could to get him away from her, going so far as to pay college students to beat him up, paying thugs to keep him away from her and paying pretty girls to try and capture his attention. Hell, she's even gotten him arrested once or twice, watching him struggle as a multitude of police officers held him down. He had called out for her to help him, to tell the police that he was innocent, but [y/n] just watched with a smile on her face as they stuffed him into the backseat of a police car and drove him off to the station. 

But of course, her plan was flawed because she didn't think it through enough. 

They ended up letting Chad go due to lack of evidence, he also had an alibi so it was hard to pin the murder of 33 people on someone who was with his family on the night of the murder. _'Shit, if I had thought this through he would have been taken away for good.'_ [Y/n] thought, feeling her eye twitch in irritation when she felt him wrap his arms around her arm, holding her close like a clingy and obsessive girlfriend. 

From across the hall Tweek watched with a look of deep concern on his face, just who was this guy and why was he so clingy? "H-Hey Craig?" Tweek asked, turning to the annoyed raven haired male behind him. "Who is that guy?" 

Craig turned his head away from his locker and looked in the direction Tweek pointed at, grumbling to himself when he saw his cousin trying to pry the clingy teen off of her arm. "That's her ex boyfriend, they went out three years ago and even after she broke up with him he _still_ tried to contact her," he explained, grabbing the last of his books and slamming the door to his locker shut. "The bastard is crazy, he tried to kidnap her and marry her in Jersey. He's too obsessive over her. That was probably why she broke up with him in the first place, that and because he stopped being useful to her." 

"S-Stopped being useful?" Tweek muttered to himself, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He never knew that [y/n] was dating someone, or that she _had_ been dating someone. She never told him, but then again, he never asked. He always assumed she was too busy trying to get more information to even date, but she was smart, so he wouldn't put it past her to balance her time out or even multitask with school, hobbies and dating. Suddenly, a hand gripped his shoulder, snapping the blond out of his thoughts as he let out a sharp squeak in surprise. "OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed, quickly running to hide behind Craig. He had gotten so used to playing the 'uke' or whatever in the relationship that he ended up getting used to the role. Even worse when he hated himself for agreeing that Craig was basically the 'Seme' or whatever it was the asian girls called the top of the relationship. Peeking from over Craig's shoulder, he was surprised to see Chad, standing their with his Jordan shoes and his stupid expensive watch and 50 dollar t-shirt and jeans. He sent them both a smile, waving at them in a friendly manner while not noticing, or just plain ignoring, the way Craig glared at him. 

"Hi." He greeted, sending them a toothy smile all the while Tweek glanced around. [Y/n] was no where to be seen, she must have found a way to escape and ran off, leaving him to Craig. And if Tweek knew anything about Craig, it was that he was protective of his family, especially [y/n]. The two were inseparable, and they protected each other with Craig getting physical and [y/n] getting others to do all the dirty work. She was very manipulative, and would rather sit down in her own room letting others get their hands dirty than do it herself. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves, I'm Chad Smith! Nice to meet you!" He greeted, sticking out his hand for Craig to shake. 

 _'Oh God...'_ Tweek thought, pursing his lips into a thin line as he stared at the teen with a weak glare. _'W-Why do I want to punch him?'_ Craig allowed his eyes to wonder from Chad's face, towards his hand, then back. The two had a small stare down with one of them smiling brightly and waiting patiently, while the other tried their hardest not to smack the smile off of his face and hope it lands on one of the lockers. 

With a scoff, Craig turned around, backpack slumped over his shoulder as he began to walk in the opposite direction. "Let's go Tweek." He simply said, not bothering to look behind him as he kept on walking. Tweek swallowed hard, turning his gaze from Chad, to Craig's back, to Chad and finally back to Craig before turning around and following the raven haired male. The two walked side by side in silence, unconsciously reaching out to hold the other's hand as they walked towards one of the school's exist near one of the stairways. As he turned his head to glance behind them, Tweek couldn't help but feel a small chill run down his spine. 

For a minute there, he could have sworn Chad was glaring at them with malicious intent. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weeks passed and Chad was still after [y/n], not once giving her a moment's peace. It was starting to annoy her to the point where she might as well get a serial killer to do the job for her. But she knew if she did she'd either get betrayed or it would backfire on her. She's heard stories from long time friends, and she wasn't going to take her chances. Chad had gotten on her nerves so badly that she even pulled out her favourite pocket knife, threatening to stab him in the balls a multitude of times. 

He was okay with it, and even though she had slashed his chest, he was still chasing after her like a love-sick puppy. It was irritating, and he was insane. He even liked to show her his scar, it was light but it was still there, a pretty little slash running from underneath one peck to the other. He called it, the 'cut of love' and even tried to get her to touch it at one point. 

One time, while playing C.O.D with Craig, Token, Clyde and Tweek online, he opened her bedroom door and walked in wearing her mother's frilly apron, holding a plate of cookies. Apparently he had broken into her house by coming in through the back door and breaking the lock with a hammer, entered the kitchen to bake some cookies and walk right into her bedroom expecting her to jump into his arms and thank him. When she was able to register what had happened, she dropped her controller and stood, sending him a glare. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?! How the hell did you enter my house?!" Craig and the others all asked her what was wrong, as she stood and took out her pocket knife. 

It was then that Craig and Tweek realized just how _crazy_ Chad was and how much in danger [y/n] was in. 

The doorbell rang in the empty house, causing [y/n] to let out a soft sigh. She was home alone since her parents had gone out to visit her grandparents, and the thought of having an unwanted visitor at her door at this time of night pissed her off. Standing up from her desk, she left her laptop running as she made her way downstairs. Not bothering to check through the window, she made sure to grip her pocket knife and opened the door, ready to slash whoever it was on the other side in the neck and leave them there to bleed. . 

"GAH! [Y-Y/n]! P-Put the knife down!" 

Hearing that all too familiar voice reach her ears, the young teen slowly put her knife down and was surprised to see her favourite blond standing there, shaking nervously with his hands up in surrender. "Tweek?" She began, raising a brow in confusion as she pocketed her knife. "What are you doing here? And this late, did something happen to you or Craig?" 

Seeing that she knew who he was and had put her knife away, Tweek heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God," he muttered, before sending her a small smile. "Craig is fine, I-I just wanted to see if you were okay..." He stuttered, blushing when she stared at him for a  moment, before letting out a small, amused chuckle. "Want to come in you spazzing bunny?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. It wasn't good for his heart, why did she have to be the way she was? Nodding slowly, he made sure to take his shoes off at the entrences before entering in. 

He just hoped he didn't mess this up. 

Meanwhile with Craig, he stood with his hands in his pocket gazing up at the house before him wih a scowl on his face. He had planned to talk this kid into leaving South Park and never returning, he was insane and didn't want him anywhere near his cousin at all. 

Walking up the driveway and up the three small steps, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and knocked on the door as loudly as he could. He didn't care that he might have woken up the teen's family, he just wanted to tell this kid off and let him know that he didn't want him there at all. After knocking, Craig waited a few more minutes, before the door began to open and Chad stood there in his pajamas with a shocked look on his face. "Oh, hello Craig-" 

"Shut the fuck up." Craig interrupted, his face in a scowl as he glared at the teen before him. He had a few feet on the young teen, nearly a head taller than him so he was sure the intimidation method was on his side. "Listen, I want you to back the fuck up and away from [y/n]. You're insane, and I know that she knows that you're crazy and obsessive and she wants nothing with you." Craig warned, shaking his fist in a threatening manner at Chad who stared at him in slight surprise. "If you ever get near [y/n] again, I'll hurt you so badly you'll be shitting sidways for the rest of your life you piece of crap!" With that, Craig turned on his heels and stormed off, pleased with himself and hopeful that his threat would keep Chad away. 

Craig, however, didn't notice the way Chad stared at him. He didn't like that, he didn't like that at all. How could Craig think he could keep him away from [y/n]? She was his everything, and there was no way he would stay away from her. 

He needed to get rid of Craig, that way, he'll be able to be by [y/n]'s side forever. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tweek asked, putting his broom down in order to sit in the empty chair in front of Craig in his parents' coffee shop. "I-I mean, she knows how to take care of herself, a-and this Chad dude seems crazy..." 

It had been about a week since Craig had told Chad off, and fortunately the brunet hadn't been near [y/n] at all. Tweek had stayed with [y/n] the whole night, and getting some alone time with her was fun and more calming than sitting at home by himself. They played games, read some scary stories and watched a couple of movies on Netflix before falling asleep together on her bed. As he thought about it more and more, Tweek's cheeks began to glow a dark pink. He never thought he'd get the chance to spend the night with [y/n] on his own, without Craig there to make sure he didn't do anything. Craig didn't know Tweek had a crush on [y/n], but the blond knew that if the raven haired male found out, then no doubt would he threaten him to stay away from [y/n] like he had done so to Chad. 

Craig sipped his coffee with a small grumble, before grunting. He couldn't care less about Chad being crazy, he just wanted the teen to stop clinging to his cousin and being an annoyance with his crazy ways. "I don't care, he's an asshole." He grumbled, turning to glance out the window without realizing the blush on the blond's cheeks and the way he seemed to look so defeated. Seems like Craig really has it out for Chad, no doubt he'd also have it out for _anyone_ that'd try to get anywhere near [y/n]. Heaving a sigh, Craig picked up his now cold coffee and drowned it, placing the cup down before standing. "I should go, it's getting late and I still have to finish my homework." Tweek just nodded and picked up the empty cup, getting up with Craig and walking towards the door with him out of habit. 

The two of them tried to ignore the way some of the adults in the coffee shop cooed at them, especially the asian girls sitting in the back that had begun to take pictures and giggle in their direction, before they said their goodbyes. They always did that, but that didn't mean it didn't annoy them any less every time they heard it. "Be careful man," Tweek told him, glancing around the empty and dark streets around them. "You never know when he could pop up again, I-I think he's planning something." 

Craig just scoffed and waved his hand around aimlessly, before stuffing it into his pocket and sending Tweek his normal, bored expression. "It's fine, even if he does try something, I'll just kick his ass." That being said, he simply ruffled the blond's already shaggy hair before turning around and walking off. Tweek heaved a soft sigh, concerned for his friend before turning around to walk back in, throwing the empty foam cup into the trash. 

Craig walked down the sidewalk, walking near the alleyway and nearing the closed movie theatre until a pair of hands reached out and grabbed him. He struggled for a bit until he was forcefully pushed against the cold, stone wall of the movie theatre. Before he could regain any of his sense, he felt a sharp pain slowly start to grow within his abdomen. He began to cough, unable to believe the deep pain that began to engulf him and his lower region by the second. The person before him leaned in, placing their free hand on his shoulder before leaning his lips in and smirking as he whispered into the raven haired teen's ear. "I'll never stay away from her, I don't care what you say or what you do to me." Craig imediately knew who it was, trying to push him away with the little strength he had left. 

Luckily for him, the door handle from the back door of the Tweek Bros. Coffee shop opened, and out walked Mr. Tweak wth a large garbage bag in hand. Noticing that someting was wrong, he lifted his head up and away from the dumpster and squinted his eyes, unable to see clearly due to the dim light of the back alley and the light coming out from the back doorway. "Hey! What are you kids doing out here?" He asked, causing Chad to turn around with wide eyes. 

Without hesitating, Chad twisted the knife before pulling it out. Turning around, he ran off, leaving Craig to fall to his knees and bleed out. He coughed, trying to stop the blood from escaping as well as trying to breath properly. Mr. Tweak stood there in confusion at first, before stepping closer to see what had really gone down. 

At the sight of Craig coughing and bleeding to death, he gasped and ran to his side, trying to see the wound before quickly reaching into his pocket and taking out his cell. He needed to call an ambulance, and hopefully the police would find out who the little bastard that stabbed his son's boyfriend was. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of the beeping monitor rang in her ears, as she kept her eyes on Craig's pale face. She had been informed of Craig's stabbing by Wendy, who had heard from Stan. Without hesitation she dropped everything and rushed to the hospital, and seeing him laying there, pale with an oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breath, made her realize just how real all of this was. 

Every single day since then she would go with Tweek and the others to visit Craig, sometimes she'd go alone in hopes that he'd wake up any moment now and tell her who the bastard was that hurt him. If she ever found him, she'd make sure to make him pay, even if she had to stab him in the dick with her own blades. While sitting there next to the bed, she checked her iphone, texting a multitude of people to receive the latest gossip and see what was going on while she was there, maybe they'd give her a clue as to who it was that thought it would be a smart idea to stab her cousin in the stomach and run away like a little bitch. As she was reading some tweets from Cartman's theories of it being Kyle, with Kyle telling him he was innocent and that no one should believe a fat mother-fucker, the door to the hospital opened. 

[Y/n] lifted her head to greet whoever it was, assuming it was her aunt or even Tweek there to visit, but to her surprise it was none other than Chad himself. Scowl on her face, she pocketed her cellphone and stood, ready to stab him if he tried anything funny with her or her cousin. She had suspected that he was the little shit that had done this to Craig, but she couldn't be 100 percent sure. She had pissed off a lot of people in the past, so there was a long list of suspects for her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked in a surprisingly calm tone. Chad simply smiled, closing the door behind him as he walked deeper into the room until he was almost touching the bed Craig laid asleep on, trying not to show how disappointed he was when [y/n] took two steps back every time he moved closer. "We need to talk, don't worry it's not anything bad I promise." He replied, his tone basically dripping with sweetness that made her want to stab her own ears off. She hated that about him, acting all sweet and smooth, thinking he could sway just about anyone with that silver tongue of his. He failed miserably when he met her, you can't manipulate a manipulator. Realizing that she wouldn't budge, Chad's smile simply grew, her stubborness was one of the many things about her that he loved. "I have info on who stabbed your cousin." 

Seeing her tense, he knew she was having an inner debate on whether or not she should go with him. But this was info, and info was info no matter how small it was. And being who she was, she liked receiving as much dirt on people as possible, ranging from bad habits to strange fetishes. After hesitating for a couple of minutes, she heaved a deep sigh and nodded, making Chad let out a small, joyful laugh. She walked around the bed and followed after the brunet out the door, making sure to spare Craig a glance from over her shoulder, before walking out and closing the door behind her. 

"Alright," she began, crossing her arms over her chest as she sent Chad a glare. "Spill everything you know, who stabbed my cousin and why." Chad had taken her to where the bathrooms were, around the corner and away from the nurses and doctors. He glanced around the halls for a moment to make sure no one was watching, before turning to her with a small smile. 

"Isn't it obvious? I stabbed him as a warning." He finally confessed, enjoying the way [y/n]'s eyes widened in shock for a moment, before she muttered a 'I fucking _knew_ it' under her breath. "He was getting in the way, and he didn't realize that I love you more than anyone ever will." 

"You crazy son of a bitch!" [Y/n] growled, quickly pulling out her pocket knife and pressing it against his neck. She made sure to keep it at his jugular, putting pressure on the knife to let him know that she wouldn't hesitate to slash his throat if he tried anything with her. "How could you fucking stab my cousin?! That's not love, you're fucking insane!" Instead of appearing scared, he sent her a smug look and lifted his arms, almost as though he wanted to hug her. "I did it for us, because I love you more than anyone would ever love you." He told her in a soft tone, placing his hands on her upper arms and sqeezing them gently. 

He leaned in slightly, not caring that the blade of her pocket knife cut his throat to the point where he was bleeding lightly. "I love you, and I want you. If you want to continue rejecting me, than I'll go after Ruby too." His smile darkened when she stared back at him in disbelief, he knew that she didn't believe him, but she was having a hard time staying calm when he knew her cousin's name. She never let him know much about her, he made sure of it, she liked staying mysterious and she never gave out the names of any of her family members. Just fake names, but then how did he find out if he was only here for a month or two, and no one would dare tell him anything about her for fear of having their biggest fears revealed to the whole town. When [y/n] took her revenge, she did it without mercy. "After Ruby, I'll get Wendy, then Bebe and finally your cousin's boyfriend, the tweaker kid."

[Y/n]'s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, she knew he wasn't kidding when he said all of this. The bastard was crazy enough to choke a baby, but it was lucky that he had no idea how she felt for the blond spazz. Glaring at him, she gritted her teeth and tried to pick out her options. However, no options were coming to mind at the moment, so she had no other choice but to agree. Heaving a sigh, her grip on the pocket knife not once lessening as she gave a small, weak nod. "Fine... But if you go near _any_ of my loved ones, I'll end you without mercy." She growled lowly, dropping the pocket knife and hating the way Chad's face practically beamed at her like a kid who got what he wanted for christmas. Without hesitation he reached out and pulled her in close, slamming his lips on her own in a rough kiss. In her opinion, it was disgusting, nothing sucked more than being touched and kissed by someone you have absolutely no interest in or attraction to. 

She just prayed she wouldn't come to regret this decision. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gah! I-It's so cold!" Tweek stuttered, shivering slightly as he made his way through the empty streets during the afternoon rush. He had gotten the day off since his parents thought it would be nice for him to go visit Craig at the hospital. He was surprised when he didn't see [y/n] there like she normally was, sitting by the bed next to craig, sometimes even doing her homework or just napping next to him. She was more of a girlfriend to Craig than he was a boyfriend sometimes. But then again, if he hadn't met her and known that she was Craig's cousin, he would have assumed that she _was_ his girlfriend.

As he made his way to her house to make sure she was alright, he couldn't help but think about all that's happened these past few months. Everything was going to hell, and all because her ex came to South Park. How long have they been dating? Since when have they been dating? When did they break up? How come Craig knew about it but he didn't? He was friends with her, close friends, surely she would have trusted him enough to let him know that she was in a relationship with someone, right? _'Ah, b-but she isn't obligated to tell me everything...'_  He thought to himself, feeling a little down knowing that he was probably the only one that hadn't known she had been dating someone. 

 _'But how many guys has she dated then?'_ He thought, stopping in his tracks. He was only a few short ways from her house, but his thoughts were keeping him from continuing. _'What kind of guys does she like? Craig said she left Chad because he wasn't useful anymore... W-Was he always crazy? Or did he suddenly turn crazy?'_ The more he thought about it, the more he began to panic. He wasn't like Chad, he couldn't smile calmly or have the guts to tell her he was in love with her in front of everyone. He wasn't even useful for anything, so she probably wouldn't look his way. "OH JESUS! I-I-IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME MAN!!" 

People passing by just watched with a raised eyebrow, wondering just what he was talking about spazzing out in the middle of the sidewalk. Realizing that he was making a fool of himself, Tweek blushed slightly in embarrassment as he began to slowly make his way towards [y/n]'s house. 

Walking up the three steps, he took in a deep breath and made sure to knock on the door loudly enough to be heard. He knew that [y/n]'s parents wouldn't be there for at least a week or so, since they both went to some work convention earlier on in the month, leaving her alone for a while with some money for groceries. Waiting patiently, he quickly reached up his hands to fix his messy hair as much as he could as he heard footsteps making their way down the stairs. He wanted to look at least presentable to [y/n], even if she wouldn't notice anything. 

Tweek jolted and stood straight when he heard the doorknob turn, a small blush coating his cheeks when he stared into the pretty [e/c] eyes that he had come to love throughout the years staring right back at him. "Tweek?" [Y/n] asked in slight confusion, before standing up straight, eyes with in shock and slight panic as she tried to block him as much as she could in the doorway. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" 

The sound of slight panic and confusion in her voice concerned him, she never acted like this when he came to visit. _'Oh God, did something happen?'_ Tweek thought, jittering a bit as he stared at her. "I-I got the day off. I-I went to visit Craig at the hospital, a-and when I didn't see you there I thought I'd come by to ch-check up on you." He admitted, watching as [y/n] glanced behind her real quick, turning to stare at him with pursed lips. She looked to be in deep thought, wondering if letting the blond male into her home would be a good idea or not. But when he gazed into her eyes with nothing but concern, calling out her name softly and stuttering, she couldn't help but feel as though having him there would make her feel a little safer. "Fine..." She muttered to herself, sending him a small, apologetic smile as she moved away from the door in order to let him in. "Come in, maybe having you here will calm my nerves a bit." Tweek wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but decided not to question it and just enter. As usual he took his shoes off at the entrence, raising a brow in confusion when he noticed a pair of Jordans sitting there. Thinking they were Craig's, Tweek just shrugged and happily followed [y/n] up the stairs. She was surprisingly quiet, normally she would talk to him about what she had just learned about someone, or how she had gotten Kenny to do something for her again for 80 dollars. 

As she opened the door, the young blond heard her heave an exhausted sigh, before walking in with slouched shoulders. Tweek felt concerned for her, did she mess up a deal? Or did someone give out her information without paying again? Last time that happened, she had gotten the swat team to enter their house and nearly arrest them. 

"Oh! Hello Tweek, what are you doing here?" 

Hearing that familiar voice, Tweek snapped his head up into the direction of the voice. There, sitting upon her bed comfortably as though he own the place, was none other than Chad. He held a friendly smile on his face, but Tweek knew that it was anything _but_ friendly. "Oh... W-What are you doing here Chad?" Tweek asked cautiously, feeling his jaw drop when Chad grabbed [y/n] and pulled her onto his lap. The most shocking part? She didn't bother to move away or push him off, she just sat there not doing anything and allowing Chad to run his fingers through her hair in a supposedly loving manner. "Oh, didn't [y/n] tell you?" He began, sending Tweek a smug look as he leaned down to rest his chin on [y/n]'s shoulder. "[Y/n] and I got back together. Maybe when Craig gets better, the four of us could go on a double date sometimes to the movies or something." 

Tweek gritted his teeth at the sight, he knew Chad was doing this on purpose. He wanted to show her off, like a trophy, but [y/n] wasn't doing anything to show that she wasn't his trophy to be showed off or polished or placed on a shelf. When she would normally push him away or actually stab him, she just sat there. 

Motionless, like a doll. 

Knowing there there wasn't much he could do, Tweek just sent them a small smile, his hands turning into tight fists as he tried to calm himself down, all the while pretending this whole situation wasn't messing with his head or his heart. 

"C-Congratulations..." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Craig hasn't woken up yet, it's been a while but his wound was healing at the very least. The knife had missed any vital organ by a few inches, and although he will have a small scar, he'll make it.  Tweek watched from a distance as [y/n] and Chad walked hand in hand down the halls and out the doors. Their relationship was the talk of the school, and although they were seen as the cutest couple there, many of the girls wanted to hurt [y/n] because she got the 'cute, rich boyfriend' before any of them could ask him out. 

But Tweek knew it wasn't the kind of relationship they assumed it was, something was completely off. [Y/n] wasn't being herself, she wasn't smiling and she looked as though she hated it when Chad touched her, kissed her or even went near her. When he had first noticed, the young blond had asked both Wendy and Bebe if they knew anything about [y/n], or if she had said anything to them. The two told him that [y/n] hadn't spoken with them much since she got with Chad, but they themselves noticed something was wrong. Wendy even suggested that maybe, just maybe, Chad was being abusive to [y/n]. Tweek wouldn't put it past him to not be abusive, the bastard needed a good smack or two and they needed to haul his ass to an insane asylum. 

And yet, still knowing this, Tweek didn't do anything. Or rather, he _couldn't_ do anything. He had tried his hardest to see if he could confront Chad about it, but either Chad was always with [y/n], or Tweek spazzed out and stayed away from them since it became too much pressure to try much. He was weak, and he knew it, but he had to do something about it. 

Not just for his peace of mind, nor for Craig, but for [y/n]. Her safety meant more to him than him or his anxety attacks. 

But the thing that had pushed him to actually taking action was [y/n]'s bandaged hand and the way she seemed to cover up what had happened to her. She would tell everyone, teachers included, that she had been cooking something in the kitchen and had slipped and cut herself. Everyone believed her, but Tweek knew better, especially since [y/n] wasn't a master chef or anything and the only thing she knew how to cook was instant mac and cheese. Tweek felt himself snap when he had seen it, and had comfronted her about it, but she just recited her story over and over again like a broken record. It was then that he knew that it was all Chad's doing. 

Taking in a deep breath, Tweek made sure to prepare himself both physically and mentally as he walked down the sidewalk towards the park. He had sent a message to Chad over facebook, asking him to meet him in the park at 11, so that they could 'talk' and whatnot. And if Tweek was able to keep his cool, he wouldn't knock Chad's teeth in. 

"Chad." Tweek began, standing behind him in the basketball court, the only thing lighting up the court were the two lights that had been installed just last week. Chad, who had been on his cell, turned around and sent Tweek his regular, fake smile. "Oh, hi tweek. Pleasure seeing you here, so what did-" 

"C-Cut the crap asshole," Tweek inturrupted, inwardly cursing at himself for stuttering. "I-I know that you're forcing her into this bullshit relationship. I want to know why." 

Chad simply stood there, staring at Tweek in slight surprise, before he pocketed his cell and turned to him fully. "You're getting way too into this, tweaker." He responded in a dark tone, his smile long gone, and it was then that Tweek saw just who Chad really was. Instead of feeling scared or paranoid like he normally would, Tweek felt angry. He was angry at Chad for forcing [y/n] into a relationship, he was angry at [y/n] for _allowing_  Chad to do what he wanted with her, he was angry at Craig for not listening to him when he warned him that Chad was crazy, but most of all... 

He was angry at himself for not noticing this sooner. 

"You sick, twisted asshole," Tweek began, glaring at Chad with all his might. He hadn't been this pissed off since he had that brawl with Craig in the hallways in elementary school, before they decided on the fake breakup and the fake relationship together. "You're inane, what the fuck is wrong with you. Why do you want to hurt [y/n], why did you hurt her?!" 

Chad just let out a soft chuckle, almost mocking Tweek before sending him a look that practically screamed crazy mother-fucker. "Isn't it obvious? Bceause I love her, I want to marry her and make her have my kids." He explained, enjoying the shocked expression on Tweek's face as he continued. "She tried to leave me to see Craig at the hospital, I didn't want her to leave me so I had to show her what would happen if she tried." Tweek was unable to move, hoping that what he was hearing wasn't true, and that maybe, just maybe, he had misheard. Surely someone who loved you would never want to hurt you, that's just stupid and it's not love if they hurt you, it's called being obsessive posseive and plain abusive. Chad, unable to see the inner turmoil that Tweek was having, continued to speak. "Are you going to be just like Craig? Are you also going to get in the way of our relationship and tell me to back off?" Step by step Chad moved closer to Tweek, until they were face to face with one another. "Let me tell you something you tweaker, I won't back off. And if you _ever_ try to get in our way again, I will stab you just like I stabbed your precious boyfriend." 

That was it, that was enough to make something deep within Tweek to snap in two. He didn't need to think, he just acted on impulse. His body moved on its own, as he rushed forward and tackled Chad to the ground, pleased with himself momentarily as he had stunned the taller teen. 

Without hesitating Tweek reeled his hand back and began to wail on him, throwing punch after punch at the brunet beneath him, causing some damage to the teen's pretty little face. Chad grunted and growled, grabbing one of Tweek's arms and pushing him off of him. Once Tweek's back hit the ground, Chad took the oppertunity to climb on top of him and start punching him in the face as hard as he could. Tweek felt the pain slowly grow with every hit he took, along with the swelling of his left eye. Blood began to fill his mouth, as his lip started to throb, all the while Chad continued to throw punch after punch at him. 

He was sure he would be knocked out and accomplish nothing at this point, but if there was one thing he remembered from boxing, it was that street boxing and boxing in a ring were two different things. 

There were no rules or referees. 

Reaching out to Chad, Tweek took a firm hold of his shoulders before reeling his leg back as far as he could. Without a moment's hesitation, he made sure to knee Chad in the balls, feeling himself cringe at the impact. Despite being enemies, he was still a guy so he knew how much that must have hurt. Chad squeaked momentarily, before letting go of Tweek and falling off of him. His hands cupped his balls preciously, as he tried to catch his breath, a single tear falling from his eye. Tweek didn't bother to show mercy and just made sure to swing as hard as he could, happy when he heard that satisfying crunch of Chad's nose beneath his gloved fist. 

Standing, the young blond kicked the teen a few times in the face, pretty boy or not, no one messed with his best friend and his best friend's cousin. Once done, the young teen panted, taking in a few precious gulps of air as he felt a warm liquid leak down the side of his face. Chad was on the ground, groaning in pain as he held his balls in one hand while cradling his nose in the other. Tweek tried to wipe the blood off of his busted lip, before spitting it out on the ground and walking off. He was pissed, pissed to the point where he knew that if he stayed there he would undoubtably murder Chad, and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle going to jail. 

Lord knows what they might do to him there.

Not bothering to check up on Chad nor wonder where his legs were dragging him, Tweek just walked on, shivering every once in a while when the wind blew. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his chest, along with his heavy breathy, his vision slowly growing more and more fuzzy with every step he took. Those few good punches that Chad had thrown at him left him dizzy, no doubt smacking him where it would leave him a confused mess. At this point he didn't even know where he was going, but before he knew it he was standing in front of a door. Was it his house? Was it Craig's? He unconsciously banged on the door, as though he needed it to open and see whoever it was on the other side. Were his parents going to get angry at him? Were they going to get worried? Woud he be taken to the hospital or just left there if no one was home? 

"Tweek?" An angelic voice asked, causing him to weakly lift his head. [E/c] eyes stared back at him, as soft lips and a sweet voice called out to him, sounding as though it were coming from a distance. Wanting to be near her, he took a step closer, only to slip on one of the icy steps and fall into her arms, taking her down with him. "[Y-Y/n]..." He stuttered, before snuggling into her chest. She was warm, so warm compaired to the winter winds outside. He hummed in content when he felt the way her warm hands ran themselves through his messy blond locks. He wanted to be there forever, but would she let him? Closing his eyes, Tweek took in a deep breath and just enjoyed the moment, who knows when he'd be allowed to laid there in this warmth again...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A soft humming reached his ears, as he opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling, wondering why it looked so strange, so different from his or Craig's bedroom. Where was he? 

"You're awake, nice." 

Turning his head, he couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows when he saw [y/n] packing up some bandages and disinfectant into a small, first aid kit. Once done, she turned to him with a small smile, one he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. "Are you okay there, Tweek?" She asked him sweetly, causing a blush to rush to his cheeks. Before he could open his mouth and asked what happened, his green eyes turned to stare at the bandages wrapped around his fingers and knuckles. Then, the memories flooded in. The way he had called out to Chad, the punches he both threw and received, the good knee to the nuts he gave the bastard and even the way he had unconsciously walked to [y/n]'s house and just cuddled against her on the floor before passing out.

"OH MY GOD!" Tweek suddenly exclaimed, sitting up and trying to move away from her. He felt dizzy as the blood drained from his head, causing him to slip and fall to the other side of the bed and hit his head against the wall. "GAH! Oh Jesus.." He groaned, lifting a hand to weakly rub the back of his now throbbing head. [Y/n] just sat there, dumbfounded for a moment at Tweek's sudden actions, before laughing out a laugh. Not her usual chuckle, nor that small laugh of hers when she was planning something, no, an actual full-of-joy laugh. "You should be a little more careful before spazzing out, you know?" She told him gently, before slowly getting up from her chair and making her way towards the bedroom door. "I'll go get you something to drink, just rest easy." With that, she left the room, leaving Tweek a blushing mess on the floor, watching her leave.

She was acting different, normally she would be hugging him or calling him cute names or being very sweet to him. But now she was acting calmly like she did with everyone, talking to him in that gentle manner when she was fond of someone like Craig or Kenny. The more he thought about it, the more Tweek came to realize that he was being treated differently, but not special, and he didn't like it. What happened to her calling him her 'Spazzing bunny' or trying to pat his hair like she would? He liked it when she did that, it calmed him down a lot, despite the fact that he wouldn't admit it to anyone. 

He didn't like being treated like everyone else, he didn't like it when she was overly calm with him like she would be with Wendy and Bebe, and he blamed Chad because of it. Nothing was like it should be since he came to South Park, that bastard took the one person that could calm his nerves and made her change, made her treat him like he didn't seem as special to her like he always felt he was. 

At that moment the door to the bedroom opened, and in walked [y/n] with a tray of water, and some soup that appeared to be preheated in the microwave. "I got some leftover soup from my dinner, I hope you like it." She began, walking towards her side table and placing the tray down. "I know I'm not a master cook or anything, but at least I know how to heat-" Before she could finishe her sentence, a pair of arms hugged her tightly from behind, causing her to let out a gasp in surprise. "L-Leave Chad..." Tweek mumbled, burying his face in the nape of her neck as his grip on her waist tightened. [Y/n] simply stood there, she didn't move an inch nor did she push him away. "Tweek..." She said softly, heaving a sigh before continuing in a calm manner. "I can't, it's complicated but trust me when I get everything under control-" She was, once again, interrupted. This time however, it was due to the fact that Tweek growled lowly and tightened his hold on her momentarily. 

Before she could utter another word, [y/n] was spun around, gazing deeply into Tweek's bright, green eyes filled with irritation and nervousness. "I-I-I..." He stuttered, struggling with his words as he tried to find the right way to speak. "I... I- ACK! JESUS THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME MAN!" He suddenly exclaimed, causing [y/n] to jump in surprise. Tweek groaned and laid his head down on her shoulder, trembling as he tried to calm himself down. He was nervous, too nervous to the point where he was sure he might bite his tongue off by accident. [Y/n] lifted a hand and gently ran her fingers through his soft, messy blond locks. She knew it calmed him down when he was too nervous to speak, and if he had something important to say, than she wanted to make sure he was calm enough to say it to her. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's on your mind, alright?" She told him softly, smiling lightly to herself when he slowly began to calm himself down and stop his quivering.

The two stayed like that for a moment, before Tweek finally found the courage to tell her, to let her know how he felt about her. "I... I've been in love with you s-since the seventh grade..." He confessed, tightening his hold on her waist when he felt her tense, he didn't want her to hate him for liking her more than he liked himself. Her fingers had stopped moving, and standing there with her, Tweek waited patiently for the rejection. Someone like her, smart and pretty, with social skills powerful enough to gain information on anyone she wanted even a powerful CEO, would never want someone like him. He was useless and couldn't do much, he was a spazz and had an addiction to coffee as well as a paranoia to everything that moved near him or seemed threatening. Of course he'd be rejected, he was about as useful as a rock in the dessert. 

[Y/n] allowed a small smile to grace her face, as she glance down at the mop of blond hair that belonged to the teen she's been crushing on for a while now. _'The feelings are mutual then, that's great!'_ She thought to herself, as she gently patted his head, causing Tweek to lift his head and raise a brow at her in confusion. Seeing her smile, he was a bit worried, was that a yes or a no? He wondered, as she gently placed her hands over his, removing them from her waist before walking over to her desk where her iphone sat. Picking it up, she quickly dialed before calling the police. Tweek, of course, thought it had been about him, and was about to spazz out until he heard Chad's name pass by her lips. 

"H-He likes to hit and abuse me, o-oh God I'm so scared. A-And he threatened to stab me l-like he stabbed my cousin Craig i-if I ever told anyone about it, p-please help me." She sniffled, clearly faking it as the dispatcher told her they'd get an officer to fetch him and take him into custody. Tweek simply stood there in awe, he knew she was capable of a lot of things, but he never knew she was _that_ good at manipulating and acting. Thanking the dispatcher, she ended the call and wiped away the tears she had allowed to fall from her eyes, before turning to tweek with a bright smile on her face. "I hope that asshole gets what he deserves in prison." She muttered, before placing her cell down and slowly making her way towards him. 

Before Tweek could say anything, she jumped him and pinned him onto the bed, surprising him as she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as she leaned down to rest her chin softly on his chest and send him a smile through half-closed eyes. "You know, I was thinking you'd never realize how much I liked you," she began, letting out a small chuckle. "I've been for a while now, I'm amazed you didn't pick up the hints." Tweek's blushed to the very tip of his ears, unsure of what to make of the news he'd just received. She liked him back, she's liked him for a while now and had been flirting with him, but he had been too oblivious to notice it. Lifting his hands, Tweek covered his face, hoping she didn't notice how red he was. It practically sizzled with how hot it felt, you could cook an egg on his forehead. 

[Y/n] let out a soft giggle at his action, resting her head against his chest. The fast paced beating of his heart matched her own, letting her know that he felt the same as she did. Peeking at her through his fingers, he watched nervously as she moved closer to his face. Leaning in she placed a soft kiss his on his nose, letting out a soft chuckle when he squeaked in embarrassment. Tweek stared at her for  moment, hesitating before taking a chance to lean in and pecked her lips.

She was shocked momentarily, before letting out another soft laugh as her cheeks were coated a soft pink. Leaning down she kissed him fully, pleased when he slowly kissed her back. Slowly, he lifted his hands and wrapped them around her waist, bringing her in closer to him as they continued to kiss. 

Finally, she had him with her. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chad was eventually arrested and taken to jail, [y/n] was able to gain a lot of information and rally up some evidence in order to frame him better this time, and with Craig awake and letting the police know that it was Chad that had ambushed and stabbed him, they were able to take him into custody and take him away for good. 

But [y/n] wasn't done there, she was able to gain access to the security cameras of the alleyways of both Tweak Bros. Coffee and the movie theatre showing that Chad waited for Craig to walk out before stabbing him, Mr. Tweak was able to take the witness stand and recognize Chad immediately by his hight and the sound of his voice. With her acting skills and showing off the cut she had gotten from him, along with Tweek faking that he had been attacked and ambushed by Chad but was able to escape, they were able to get him to jail without much thought. But then again, that was how the police worked in South Park, all action without a proper trial and no questions asked. They were all her close friends, especially since she had blackmail on each and every single one of the cops there.

Tweek, with the help of craig, was able to let everyone know that they were supposedly 'bi' and liked both guys and girls. Many were disappointed with Craig's and Tweek's supposed 'break up' but, with [y/n]'s help no one batted an eye. She was good with influencing people, so they didn't question her when she told them that there was nothing wrong with being Bi. And since Stan owed her a favour for getting him hooked up with a special reservation for two at a five star restaurant for him and Wendy, he had gotten his dad to give a speech and tell everyone that they needed to be PC with Bis, Gays, Lesbians, Demi, Etc.

Tweek was worried about a lot, but he was happy, not once bothering with most of the girls feeling sad that he wasn't with Craig anymore. Craig himself was happy, often thanking the two of them since he was now 'free' to go around and get as many chicks as he wanted. 

And Chad, he was never heard from again. Well, to anyone else that is, but [y/n] was just pleased that Chad's new _'boyfriend'_ was happy with him in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sup, thanks for the song. It helped a lot, and I appreciate it. If you have a song that could relate to any South Park character or just a song you want used for a story, let me know in the South Park Request list comments. I'll see what I can do, and thanks in advance. Also, if you see any typos or misspellings, let me know so that I can quickly fix them. I sometimes don't edit properly because I want to publish it for you guys as soon as possible.
> 
> Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xShnMPHvFw


	24. Song's for Upcoming One-Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I'm just... Going to leave this right here... 

Why Won't You Love Me by Beyonce -  **NoodieKittie [DONE.]**

I'm In Love With A Killer by Jeffree Star -  **Animanga13**

Superseded by Simplí (Ft Adam Tell) -  **Aquaspree**

Say You Love Me by We The Kings, Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab -  **WaffueKwat**

Louder Than Thunder by Devil Wears Prada -  **Alexandrchan**

On Top Of The Universe by Steam Powered Giraffe -  **Captainbatbrain**

Little Game by Benny -  **AstridPhantomhive**

42 by Coldplay, Death and All of His Friends by Coldplay, You're Ganna Go Far Kid by The Offspring -  **SecondSaria**

Blurry by Puddle of Mudd -  **xRienne**

To See You Alive by Flatsound, Private Fears in Public Places by Front Porch Step -  **lilac-Skiies**

Wonderless by Pierce The Veil -  **luvlylindy**

Victorious by Panic! At The Disco -  **KyleCat4Midnight [DONE.]**

Kill The DJ by Green Day -  **KyleCat4Midnight**

Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots -  **KyleCat4Midnight**

Thanks For The Venom by My Chemical Romance -  **KyleCat4Midnight**

Smells Like Team Spirit by Nirvana, Summer by Calvin Harris -  **PipsWonderland**

 **[Christophe DeLorne]**  Flamme A Lunettes from Jack and The Cuckoo-Clock Heart -  **Etanes**

La Vie En Rose by Edith Paif -  **Captainbatbrain**

Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men -  **Captainbatbrain**

Such Great Heights by Streetlight Manifesto -  **Captainbatbrain**

The Organ Donors March by Kim Vermillion -  **Captainbatbrain**

The Reason Why by The Cure -  **Captainbatbrain**

Trust Me by Marc Senter -  **Captainbatbrain**

The Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly -  **Captainbatbrain**

 **Eric T. Cartman:**  I won't say I'm in Love - from Hercules -  **luvlylindy**

 **Craig Tucker:**  She makes dirty words sound pretty - by Pierce the Veil -  **luvlylindy**

 **Kenny McCormick:**  The Mortician's Daughter - by Black Veil Brides -  **luvlylindy**

 **Stan Marsh:** Good Riddance - by Green Day -  **luvlylindy**

 **Kyle Broflovski:**  All my Heart \- by Sleeping With Sirens -  **luvlylindy**

 **Clyde Donovan:**  First Day of My life \- By Bright Eyes -  **luvlylindy**

Can't Help Falling In Love With You - Twenty One Pilot's Cover -  **Aquaspree**

Once in Life Time by Austin Landon -  **hipstercloud**

 **Kenny McCormick:** Fall for you - secondhand serenade -  **easilydistractedpie**

 **Tweek Tweak:**  I Think I'm In Love - Kat Dahlia -  **easilydistractedpie**

Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros -  **Samllama**

 **Trent Boyett** **:** Criminal by Britany Spears -  **Cookie_Mendez**

Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead -  **mystical_murderer666**

Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead -  **mystical_murderer666**

 **Stan Marsh:** Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco -  **Delphias**

Blue Lips by Regina Spektor -  **lovemuffininspace**

 **Kenny McCormick:**  Superheroes by The Script -  **lovemuffininspace**

In The End by Black Veil Brides -  **luvlylindy**

Carolyn - Black Veil Brides  -  **luvlylindy**

Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides - **luvlylindy**

Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides -  **luvlylindy**

The Drug in Me Is You by Falling in Reverse -  **luvlylindy**

Good Girls, Bad Guys - Falling in Reverse -  **luvlylindy**

Hell Above by Pierce The Veil - **luvlylindy**

 **[DONE]** I Don't Care If You're Contagious by Pierce The Veil -  **luvlylindy**

The Boy Who Could Fly by Pierce The Veil -  **luvlylindy**

Yeah Boy and Doll Face by Pierce The Veil -  **luvlylindy**

Bulletproof Love by Pierce The Veil -  **luvlylindy**

King For A Day by Pierce The Veil - **luvlylindy**

Caraphernelia by Pierce The Veil -  **luvlylindy**

Hold On Til May by Pierce The Veil -  **luvlylindy**

March Into Water by Pierce The Veil - **luvlylindy**

Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco -  **Deamon512**

Million Dollar Houses by Pierce the Veil -  **CoffeeCoffeeCoffee**  
  
If I'm James Dean,You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens -  **CoffeeCoffeeCoffee**  
  
Let's Love by Echosmith -  **CoffeeCoffeeCoffee**  
  
Miles away by Memphis may Fire -  **CoffeeCoffeeCoffee**

 **Damien Thorn:**  Kids in love by Shawn Mended -  **Jason_Todd_Is_My_Son**

 **Craig Tucker** **:** The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy -  **WyomingMustache**

 **Kenny McCormick:**  For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert -  **SecondSaria**

 **Kenny McCormick:**  A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A LIttle More Touch Me by Fall Out Boy -  **SecondSaria**

 **Kenny McCormick:**  Problematic by Get Scared -   **SecondSaria**  [I fucking  ** _LOVE_**  Get Scared.]

 **Kenny McCormick:**  Hush by Hellyeah -  **SecondSaria**

 **Kenny McCormick:**  Angel by Theory of a Deadman -  **SecondSaria**

 **Kenny McCormick:**  Battle For The Sun by Placebo -  **SecondSaria**

 **Eric T. Cartman:**  America's Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy -  **SecondSaria**

 **Eric T. Cartman:**  Night of the Hunter by 30 Seconds to Mars -  **SecondSaria**

 House of Gold by Twenty øne Piløts -  **sonyatheblade**

 **Kyle Broflovski:**  Jenny by Studio Killers 

 **Damien Thorn:** Eros and Apollo by Studio Killers

Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...) by Lou Bega

How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina and The Diamonds 

Raise Your Glass by P!nk

Lucky Strike by Maroon5

Crush Crush Crush by Paramore

DollHouse by Melanie Martinez 

Black Dahlia by Hollywood undead -  **ItzScarlet**

Vanilla Twilight by Owl City **\- SkylanThuwolfie**

Better off Dead by Sleeping With Sirens -  **luvlylindy**

2 Chord by Sleeping With Sirens -  **luvlylindy**

Don't Say Anything by Sleeping With Sirens -  **luvlylindy**

If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens -  **luvlylindy**

Let Love Bleed Red by Sleeping With Sirens -  **luvlylindy**

Madness by Sleeping With Sirens -  **luvlylindy**

Postcards and Polaroids by Sleeping With Sirens -  **luvlylindy**

Sorry by Sleeping With Sirens -  **luvlylindy**

I'm Not A Vampire by Falling In Reverse -  **luvlylindy**

Just Like You by Falling In Reverse -  **luvlylindy**

The Westerner by Falling in Reverse -  **luvlylindy**

Bad Girls Club by Falling in Reverse -  **luvlylindy**

Caught Like Fly by Falling in Reverse -  **luvlylindy**  (perhaps a mean character? I dunno, it's your choice ^_^)  **[A mean character would be a smart idea, I'll see who I can use.]**

Fashionably Late by Falling in Reverse -  **luvlylindy**  (all I can think of is Stan letting Wendy go for Reader with this one XD)  **[You know that's a good idea, I'll try that.]**

Get Me Out by Falling in Reverse -  **luvlylindy** (THIS SCREAMS ONE OF THE GOTHS)  **[Then I'll use it for one of the Goths.]**

 **Gregory of Yardale:**   Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel 

Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez -  **CherryScrub**

Teddy Bear by Melanie Martinez -  **CherryScrub**

 **Kenny McCormick** **:**  I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco -  **In_The_Andleyx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Thanks to everyone for their help, I really appreciate it. I listened to some of these and I like some of them. I recognize a few, BUT WE NEED MORE FALL OUT BOY, PANIC AT THE DISCO, AND BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR, I need songs that tell a story, if you understand me, they'd be easier to gain motivation. 
> 
> Sorry if I'm asking too much, and thanks in advance.
> 
> P.S I also so happen to be in love with Owl City, Get Scared and The Skillet, just in case you wanted to know. 
> 
> Extra Note - You'll see that some of the song requests have the words DONE written on them but no story had been published. That's because the story involving that song is completed, but with the problems Wattpad seems to be having I am unable to publish them and therefore everyone must wait until the problem is fixed before the story is published. I apologize in advance for the delay. 


	25. Victorious - Clyde Donovan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Requested by KittyKomics. The song inspiration for this story was Victorious by Panic! At The Disco, suggestion by KyleCat4Midnight. Thanks for the song suggestion!

 

 

The day was a normal one, bright sun and all that jazz. But she could care less about the day, she was more focused on the cute brunet laying down on her bed with his arms wrapped around her waist. She hummed softly to the music that played in the background from her speakers, all the while allowing her fingers to gently guide themselves through his soft, chocolate locks. "Hmm..." He moaned softly, snuggling closer to her chest, wanting to feel her fingers more as she calmed him down and almost put him to sleep with her sweet hums. "So... This is our last year of high school huh?" He asked in a sleepy tone, not once opening his eyes as he felt her chest rumble with her soft chuckles. 

"Time flew by, huh? I can't believe we'll be in college after this year." She agreed, continuing her previous activity of enjoying the way his smooth locks seemed to glide through her fingers. Her boyfriend, Clyde Donovan, opened his eyes to gaze at her with a soft smile. The two have been together since she moved there from Washington. She knew him from a comment he posted on a tweet of hers, and the two ended up becoming good online friends. It wasn't until they met in person that they realized they liked each other a lot, Clyde finding out his feelings for her sooner than she did. But of course, she had been the one to make the first move. When Bebe told her that what she felt for Clyde was beyond friendship, [y/n] immedietly ran to Clyde's place in the middle of the night, barged into his house when his dad wasn't home and confessing to him when he was playing Prop Hunt with his friends online. 

It was a strange way to start their relationship, but it made them both happy to know their feelings were mutual. They've been dating since the ninth grade, and no one had a problem with it. It was rather adorable in everyone's opinion, the cutest shit they've ever seen since Tweek and Craig. 

A knock at her bedroom door cause her to stop humming and turn her head to watch as her step-dad poked his head in with a small smile. "[Y/n], it's getting late. Say your goodbyes to Clyde so he can go home before his father gets worried." When his daughter nodded, the elder male smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

"But I don't wanna leave..." Clyde whine, tightening his hold on his girlfriend's waist and bringing her in closer. Her parents loved Clyde, he was kind and well-mannered, and his father seemed to get along well with her step-father. That was probably why they were okay with him coming into her room and, on rare occasions, sleeping over. He was allowed in as long as he promised not to do anything dirty until the two were 21 and consented to it. Clyde was hesitant but he understood, and although he cracked a dirty joke here or there, he still made sure he didn't do anything that would offend or bother his girlfriend. After a few minutes of him whining, the brunet heaved a sigh and slowly sat up, [y/n] sitting up with him as she took off the Football jacket she had been wearing. "You can just keep it, you know." Clyde told her, feeling a little bit disappointed when she took it off and handed it to him. She let out a giggle and leaned in to peck him softly on the cheek. "It's cool, and besides, it looks better on you anyways." 

She walked with him out of her bedroom, down the stairs and towards the door. He said a brief goodby to her parents, who told him to be careful and to stay for dinner next time, before turning to [y/n] with a lopsided smile dancing on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He told her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, cheeks and forehead, before turning to walk off. 

As he made his way back home through the darkened streets, he heaved a content sigh, gazing up at the starless sky as the street lamps lit the way for him. Ever since they started dating, everything was going perfectly for him. Sure he's had his ups and downs, failing tests, getting into trouble and even fighting with his dad, but those were typical teenager problems. Some had it worse, and he, luckily, didn't have to deal with much like that Bradley kid that got Annie Pregnant. 

No one saw that coming, if you know what I mean. 

As he entered his house, he hummed to himself the same song [y/n] had been humming to him earlier. He loved it when she sung to him, she had a great voice and it made him happy to know there were sides of her that only  _he_  knew about. "Clyde? Clyde is that you?" A voice asked from the kitchen, as his father poked his head out to watch as his son closed the door behind him and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Yeah dad it's me," he responded. "I just got back from [y/n]'s house, what's for dinner?" 

Mr. Donovan pursed his lips into a thin line, as he watched his now grown, teenage son make his way towards the kitchen. He loved his son, he really did, but he feared for his future. "Clyde, I think you should stop seeing that girl..." 

Clyde stopped as he was close to the steaming pot of pasta and groaned, it was always the same thing with his father. He didn't want him to date [y/n], despite the fact that they've been together for four years now, just because she dressed and acted differently. So what if she liked music more than anything else? And she can wear what she wanted, Clyde didn't care. In fact, he loved the way she dressed, having her hair in that style made her unique and watching her fangirl to her bands made her different from all the other girls that liked whatever it is that was sparkly and pretty that they liked. "Dad, not this again." He moaned, slapping his forehead lightly as his dad continued to tell him the same thing he always did when he wanted Clyde to break up with [y/n]. "I just think you can do better, you know? Find a nice, calm girl to settle down with. One who is studying something useful like Biology or medicine. Sure [y/n]'s a great girl for the moment since you're young but, you can do so much better. Why don't you date a good girl like that Wendy?" 

"Dad, I already told you, Wendy's dating Stan Marsh," he replied, grabbing a plate an serving himself some pasta. "Besides, Wendy isn't my type. I love [y/n] and I know you don't like her, but just give her a chance. Studying music isn't all that bad, you know." With that being said, he turned and grabbed a fork before walking right out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He wanted to eat in his bedroom, since his desktop was there and he could use Skype to chat with [y/n]. He knew that they just saw each other a few minutes ago, but could you blame him? He was a love sick idiot. 

"Clyde, I think you should think this through more." Mr. Donovan continued, wanting his son to reconsider dating the young teen, as he walked to the stair's railing to glance up at his son. As he was nearing the top of the stairs, Clyde stopped to heave a sigh, before back tracking a few steps so he was eye to eye with his father. He had grown a couple of inches, to the point where he was much taller than his old man, as he stared at him with an apologetic smile. "I could think about it and break up with [y/n], but even if I tried I would never be able to find someone like her. It's a lot easier to find a needle in a haystack than to find someone like [y/n]." His father stood there, actually amazed that Clyde was able to say something like that. He knew that, as much as he loved his son, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box. "And let's face it dad, you never found another woman that could live up to mom. I never asked you to break up with your past girlfriends no matter how much I hated them. So please, stop asking me to break up with my girlfriend." That being said, Clyde turned to walk back up the stairs towards his bedroom, occasionally taking a quick bite of his pasta and opening the bedroom door with one hand all while trying not to spill it on himself. He always seemed to spill food on himself without meaning to. 

Mr. Donovan simply stood there in silence, before turning his head to stare into a pair of dull eyes staring back at him. Maybe Clyde was right, maybe it was time he stopped bothering him about his girlfriend. For four years now he sat there, hoping his son would marry a kind, calm girl once he was done, but that wasn't going to happen. "Oh Betsy," he whispered, sending a small, sad smile at the picture of his wife that hung up on the living room wall. "He's growing up... And I can't stop it..." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Come Monday morning the students flooded into the school, chatting loudly among their friends as they prepared themselves for another full week of classes and soon-to-be tests. [Y/n] had been having a good morning that day, greeting everyone that knew her from the goths, to the Vamp kids, to even the emos. Her morning was going great, that is, until he caught sight of her and dragged her into his office. 

There she sat, arms crossed over her chest, scowl in place as she glared at the fat man before her. "You  _do_  know why I've called you in here, right Mrs. [L/n]?" The principal asked, intertwining his fat fingers together as he leaned back against his chair, looking down at her as though he were better than her.  _'If anything he's a fat fuck that needs to spend a couple of years on a fucking treadmill.'_ She thought to herself, heaving a sigh before raising her brow at him. "I don't know sir, you always find some sort of excuse to drag me in here because you hate the way I dress and look." She told him, not even bothering to hide her smirk when the man before her grunted. His face began to glow a bright crimson, as he stood only to slam his open palms onto his desk. He was never a patient man, and that sort of got in the way of his marriage and work. 

[Y/n] didn't even flinch, principal Anderson was always the kind of dick that came after you because you didn't look the way he wanted you too. And since [y/n] was different from everyone else, she was always,  _always_  his main target. He liked targeting her, he probably got off on it, that piece of shit. 

"Listen here you brat!" He roared, causing [y/n] to just roll her eyes and lift a hand to her ear to make sure it didn't burst. "You're a troublemaker, I can tell. I can smell a troublemaker from a mile away!" [Y/n] couldn't help but scoff, crossing her legs and sending the male before her a stern look. She didn't care if he was the principal of her school or even the damn king of the world, if he was going to accuse her of a crime she did not commit than of course she would talk back and treat him like utter trash. "I have the highest grades in all of my classes, in the debate team and the vice president of the school. I'm also part of the chess club, the music club and the art club as well as t _he Gay Straight Alliance_  club and my record is  _ **CLEAN**_  of any suspensions or wrong doings. But even with all that to you I'm somehow  _still_  considered a bad student?!" She growled. 

Anderson has had it out for her since she first entered the ninth grade. He always pointed out that she was a delinquent, simply because of her hair style or the way she seemed to befriend everyone in school, including the delinquents and rule breakers. He's tried on a multitude of occassions to make her change her way of speech, her emo-styled clothes, the way her hair was styled to resembled Brandon Urie's from the I Write Sins Not Tragedies music video and so on. It wasn't her fault she was a Panic! At The Disco fanatic, she just happened to love their music a lot.  "Don't think you being a 'model student' in the eyes of the others would get you out of this mess young lady." Anderson began, taking in a deep breath before sitting himself down. "What you've done was-" 

"Nothing at all." She began, waving her hand in the air aimlessly. "You're trying to blame more for the word 'fuck' written on the bulliton board out in the halls in permanent marker, but you can't prove it because A. I don't have that marker on me and B. When it was written I was with Mr. Crow in the music room talking about the up and coming football game and what the band will play." Principal Anderson stared at her her shock, before growling lowly under his breath. She was right, and she knew that he knew that, there wasn't any possible way to blame her for something when she clearly didn't do it. As his face turned as red as a tomato, [y/n] stood and leaned over to pick up her backpack that laid next to the chair. The bell had rung a long while ago, and now she was late for homeroom thanks to the fat bastard who thought he was slick enough to get her into trouble. 

 _'Nice try fat fucker,'_  she thought to herself, as she turned to stroll out of the room as though she had won the Queen of the year award.  _'Even Eric Cartman had more class than you, you fat piece of chicken shit.'_

"I'll get you one of these days Mrs. [L/n]! You're nothing but a troublemaker, and I'll prove it!" Principal Anderson called out, as [y/n] walked out of there without bothering to close the door behind her. Let the bastard get some exercise and get up to close it himself, he didn't deserve the luxury of having the door closed for him. 

Bastard should stop trying to change her, it'll never work. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clyde couldn't help but smile as he felt his girlfriend cuddle up against his chest, her hair tickling his nose as she hummed softly. It was after school and since he didn't have football practice and she didn't have band practice, they decided to get some ice cream before headng to the park and enjoying their time together there. 

His small smile grew when he felt her reach over to run her fingers through his hair, sure she was sitting on his lap, but she always took the opportunity to touch his hair because she knew just how much he loved it. "Hey [y/n]," he began, receiving a soft hum in respond. "Do you... Ever plan on getting married?" The question had caught her off guard, as she stopped running her hair through his bangs for a moment. "Married?" She repeated, closing her eyes and humming in thought for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders and continuing to mess up his hair. "Not really, but I'll burn that bridge down when I cross it." 

Clyde kept quiet, too busy enjoying the feel of her hand before lifting a hand to gently grab her chin. Turning her face around slightly, he leaned in and planted a small, much needed kiss on her lips. He loved kissing her, he loved being near her, holding her, and having the chance to call her his. Sure there were guys that had tried to come between them, and although he fought hard to keep them away, [y/n] knew when and how to put her foot down to the point where they never went near the two ever again. When they parted from their kiss, Clyde leaned his forehead against hers, enjoying the soft, warm wind that blew by them. "My dad keeps telling me to leave you and date another girl..." Clyde began, tightening his hold on her waist and bringing her in closer. "But I don't want to, I can't. I don't want to date anyone but you." 

[Y/n] couldn't help but smile, lifting a hand to pat his head gently as he continued to babble. Clyde was such a cheesy romantic, despite what everyone else thought. He was the kind of crybaby that would shed tears watching a corny movie like Titanic or The Notebook. He liked to hold hands wherever they went, receive morning and goodnight kisses, and even have a candlelit dinner when it was just the two of them. [Y/n] wasn't really into the romantic type, but she never said a word about it because she knew that he was happy doing al of this just for her. If he was happy, who was she to rain on his parade? 

"When we graduate, I want to find a place so that the two of us can move in together and have a lot of alone time." 

Hearing this did surprise her, as she lifted her head to stare at him in slight disbelief. He just stared back at her, his brown eyes beaming as he thought about it. "You do know that university and college is harder than it seems, right?" She told him, but he simply hummed, leaning his head down to rest it on her shoulder. "I know, but I don't care about that. I just wanna be with you, you know?" 

[Y/n] heaved a sigh, leaning up to kiss him again. She was glad she had him, he was her adorable, football playing crybaby. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Make sure you don't break the strings on your guitar this time, alright Damien?" [Y/n] warned, sending the raven haired son of Satan a small smile. He simply scoffed and glanced at the wall next to him, wanting to hide the small blush he held on his cheeks. He shouldn't be blushing like a fangirl, he had the power to fucking destroy any human and sent them to be tortured for their ignorance, why the hell did she have to make him act like a love-sick human female. [y/n] had that sort of power over him, but he knew that she didn't know that, so it was better to just do as she asked rather than give her that power. Better to keep his mouth shut than have a mere mortal actually dominate him, he'd  _never_  let that happen!

"[Y/n]! Hey [y/n]! Look! I got my Bass fixed! I guess you were right, making flames shoot out from the end was a bad idea." Mike told her, bright smile on his face as he stared at her, much like a child would his mother when he was seeking approval. "That's great. It was a kick ass idea, but next time get a professional to do it rather than just taping a torch to the end of it." She responded, ruffling his hair affectionately, before turning to check up on her drummer. Mike practically glowed, he was happy that she praised him for his idea, even if he almost burned off her hair. He was just glad she forgave him. Damien simply rolled his eyes at Mike's expression, though he couldn't blame the idiot for wanting her approval, she was someone worthy of praise. "Did you see that? She forgave me. "Mike told Damian, who was tuning his guitar. Turning to him, Damien simply scoffed and continued to work on his instrument. "Fool, acting all happy simply because she acknowledged your presence." He muttered, trying to ignore Mike who was teasing him for sulking. 

"Kenny you memorized your part right?" She asked, smiling down at the blond who was openly reading his Playboy magazine in front front of her. "Yeah, the song is good but I want to play something faster or less girly." He confessed, closing the magazine in order to stare up at her with a small smile. "Let's play that victory song! It matches our band name!" 

"You mean Victorious?" She asked with a raised brow. 

"Yeah, that one!" Kenny exclaimed, throwing his magazine into his open backpack before picking up his drumb sticks and preparing himself to play. He loved that song more than he led on, he just didn't want to seem like a nerd, especially since he was making fun of them a few years back. When she just sent him an unsure expression, Kenny gazed up at her, sending the teen before her his best puppy-dog eyes. He knew she couldn't resist it, she had a weakness for the puppy-dog eyes. 

"I'm okay with playing that song," Mike pipped up, walking up to them with his green and black bass, not hesitating to take Kenny's side. "It's catchy and all of us have it memorized. Right, Damien?" He asked, turning towards the raven haired male who stared at all of them with an indifferent expression. After a few seconds of being stared at, he simply grunted and went back to playing the beginning of Victorious softly on his guitar in a scarily slow manner. It would have been creepy to others, but since they were used to him playing songs in a scarily slow manner, they found it quiet soothing. 

Taking in a deep breath, she sent them a small smile and nodded. They were quite persistant, so why not? "Fine, let's practice it quickly before they come to stop us again." That being said, all of them took their positions while she went to stand in front of the mic as always. "1, 2, 3, 4." She began, as the others let go of their instruments and began to clap, with Damien preparing to start the song with his guitar. 

**_Tonight we are victorious._ **

_**Champagne pouring over us** _

**_All my friends were glorious_ **

_**Tonight we are victorious** _

As soon as Damien began, the others also continued while [y/n] sang, no doubt capturing the attention of whoever was outside of the music room at the moment.

_**Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine** _

**_Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king_ **

**_It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not_ **

**_I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights_ **

The others played smoothly, Damien deeply concentrated in his work, his face actually glowing slightly with a ghost of a smile as his fingers glided and pressed against the strings to allow each note to flow. Mike, the normally clumsy and peppy Vamp, looked about as serious as an army captain. His face stone cold with his eyes staring down at the green pick in hand, you would think he really was an evil vampire with his fangs and clothes, but the smile on his face that showed he was having fun gave it away. Kenny in the back was with his regular smile, singing the backup while he slammed the drumsticks on the Toms all the while bobbing his head. 

Students from every class and grade came into the music room, popping their heads in and singng along to the music. [Y/n]'s band, called  _Forever Victorious_ , was very well known throughout South Park. They did mostly covers, but that still didn't mean they weren't as good as anyone else, they were well loved by everyone and there wasn't a single person that hated their sound. Well, no one but the principal and his very few lackeys. If it hadn't been pointed out already, her band members were the Damien as the lead guitarist, Mike on bass, Kenny on drums and [y/n] was the lead singer. They had formed back in the eighth grade, when Damien was getting into a multitude of trouble and [y/n] introduced him to the electric guitar, Mike had heard and showed them his bass, and not long after Kenny joined and named the band. 

As they finished the song, the students that had entered to listen in all cheered, shouting their love for each of them. Kenny laughed and ended up stage diving like he always did, that blond idiot. Damien simply scoffed and moved to hide behind [y/n]. Not that he was embarrassed or anything, he just didn't like being cheered on by mortal females, they didn't know about the doom that would befall them soon when the end arrived. That and their hormones frightened them, he was the son of Satan, so he was sensitive to their lust and that made him strangely uncomfortable. 

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Their music teacher, Mr. Crow, cheered as he walked up to the large stage in the music room. The students all began to walk out of there with smiles on their faces, chatting among themselves as Mr. Crow stared up at his students with a proud smile. "Hi Mr. Crow." Mike greeted, hopping down from the stage and making sure his bass was aright. He was fond of his music teacher, sure the other teachers were kind to him, but Mr. Crow never question his taste in fashion and actually encouraged it since it made Mike happy. Mr. Crow was that one teacher you have in school that you get along extremely well with, and will miss once graduation rolls on by. 

"You're all getting better," he complimented, smiling up at them. "Have you thought about joining the school's up and coming talent show? I'm sure it'll help you get used to being on stage and preforming." 

"Talent show?" Kenny asked, walking into the room with his hair and clothes all messy. No doubt he was making out with one of the girls that had caught him, he was such a slut. 

"Yes," Mr. Crow continued, nodding at them with an enthusiastic smile on his face, he was always enthusiastic about his students joining clubs or showing any interest in music. "The talent show, and who know. With eveyone using social media now a days, you guys might get recognize and who knows, you might get a contract." 

"Like Panic! At The Disco?" Mike suggested, raising a brow at his music teacher. When Mr. Crow nodded at Mike, since he knew who the band was thanks to a certain fangirl in his class, he couldn't help but chuckle when said student smiled brightly at the thought. Kenny let out a squeal as he threw his hands up in the air, hopping with joy as though he had been told he won the lottery. "We'll get groupies!" Of course that's what Kenny was excited about, at least then he'd follow more with band practice instead of coming in when threatened to protect his nut-sack by the band leader and singer. 

[Y/n] was also excited, but she wanted to stay calm and not show it. She knew the reality of things, no band gets recognition that fast, that and they mostly did covers. She rarely had time to do her work with music in the way, how would she be able to write songs for the band? She was creative, but not that creative. "I like the idea," a voice from behind her said, as Damien walked up to stand next to her on the stage, arms crossed over his chest with his guitar strapped to his back. "It pleases me, sort of like dominating humans both male and female. Not to mention that most bands have humans that commit major sins, I like hanging around that sort of crowd." He muttered to himself, as a small, malicious smile made its way towards his lips, his canines popping out showing just how demonic this handsome teen could look. "I say we do this, 'show of talents' and win. Dominating the humans should be our first priority!" 

"Yeah! let's do it!" Mike agreed, grunting when Kenny jumped him and wrapped his arms around his neck, hopping up and down like an excited kid. "Yes!" He agreed, chuckling when Mike blushed and tried to push him off, only to fail and nearly trip over his own two feet. "Wonderful, I'll go sign you all up." Mr. Crow announced, before turning to send [y/n] a thumbs up. He knew she was both excited and nervous, but he also had complete and utter faith in them. 

[Y/n] couldn't help but smile at how excited everyone was, she wasn't the only one who loved music. Kenny found it as an escape from his home life, Mike liked being apart of something 'cool' other than being apart of the vampires, and Damien found it as an outlet that let him create something not as destructive but still as satisfying since not many people were found of their choice of music. 

[Y/n] just loved it, music was great, it was a form of passion that she could indulge in. She was never really great at sports. Never picked first for the team, but what she missed in that regard, she made up for in passion and intensity... That's truly victorious.

Giving it your all when it's all you have. Giving them hell to get a taste of heaven. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Principal Anderson was angry, he had tried to get Mr. Crow to stop and not allow [y/n]'s band to enter the talent show. But sadly, Mr. Crow was the one in charge of the talent show, and since Anderson had no way of stopping it, he had to sit back and allow it. 

[Y/n] had heard, and that was just a bonus. So what if she was loud and hated by the principal? She ony had to deal with him for a couple more months before she left for college, and then it was bye bye principal Anderson and your bastard self. He was an asshole who hated the way she dressed even though there wasn't a uniform to be worn in school. He thinks she's a bad influence and wants her out of the school, but he was just a jerk. Hell, he thought girls wearing tights was a bad influence, and she had fought with him on that. How dare that jerk tell girls they weren't allow to wear skinny jeans or black tights, what are they going to do, poke someone's eyes out or something? He was a dick who was basically saying that a boy's education was more important than any female because they get distracted easily. He even tried to use the excuse that male teachers would also find it inappropriate, but that backfired when [y/n] pointed out that if a male teacher would be staring at a girl long enough to get hard, he was basically a Ephebopile who targeted teenage girls and the school was not only backing them up, but also trying to deny that any male teacher was free of any dirty thought. 

That shut principal Anderson up, and [y/n] had helped girls in her school with Wendy to allow them to wear what they wanted to wear. Hot day out and you want to wear shorts? Go ahead. Wanna wear a muscle shirt because you feel too hot? Go ahead. Want to wear skinny jeans? Do it, the boys wear skinny jeans so why can't you?

While principal Anderson was ranting to the teachers that [y/n] was a bad influence and was basically  trying to get the students to go against the teachers  _and_  him, Clyde was with his friends in the chemistry room. "You sure we'll be able to actually do this?" Clyde asked, turning to Token with a raised eyebrow. He and his friend had had an interesting chat earlier that day during chemistry, when Clyde had made a joke about being able to roast marshmallows well enough to make smores on one of the bunsen burners, when Craig suggested they try it. Token had been able to get someone to go and buy him the ingredients, and Craig had stolen the keys from the teacher when he was being distracted by Tweek. That's what led to them being there, bag of marshmallows open while each of them tried to cook them properly enough to make their smores. 

"Gah, you guys. We're ganna get caugh!" Tweek exclaimed, turning to Craig with a panicked look on his face. "Craig, come on, you know I can't deal with all this pressure man! Do something!" Craig, who had been chewing on a marshmallow, simply turned to the blond for a second. He blinked once, then twice, before glancing down at the marshmallow on his plastic fork and moving it to gently nudge on Tweek's lip, urging him to eat it. Tweek's eye twitched in irritation, before he shove the fork back at Craig as he sent the teen a weak glare. "W-WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT! Oh man, we're in so much shit, what kind of boyfriend are you?!" 

Staring at Tweek with a straight face, Craig made sure he had Tweek's full attention before speaking. "I'm an awesome boyfriend." That being said, he lifted the marshmallow up to his mouth and took a large bite, not once taking his eyes off of Tweek as he did this. 

"Ack, you dick!" 

"Will you guys stop flirting for a minute? I need to concintrate!" Clyde growled, staring intensly at marshmallow a few inches away from the hot flame, slowly turning it around in order to let it cook on all sides equally. "You're just sad because [y/n] wanted to practice her music instead of cooking marshmallows with us." Craig responded, as he and Token shared a smirk. Nothing was better than teasing Clyde when they knew just how badly whipped he was, someone who often made jokes about always being the man swimming in bitches, was now someone who would get sad and irritable around other couples because his girlfriend wasn't there with him. 

"Fuck you bitches." Clyde grumbled, taking his nice and toasted marshmallow away from the flames and licking his lips. His smore was going to taste better than ever, and it was all thanks to the bunsen burner. As they continued to joke around and make more smores, they froze on the spot when they heard noise coming from the other side of the door.  _'Shit,'_  Clyde thought to himself, as he and his friends shared a quick look before cleaning everything up and getting ready to bolt out of there.  _'I thought the teachers would be in a meeting for hours_! _'_

As Clyde ran, he hit his thigh on the edge of a science table, growling and cursing at whoever invented those before limping off as fast as he could with his friends. Little did they know was that they left the bunsen burner on, and it had accidentally fallen over when Clyde hit the table. 

And within seconds it caught the classroom on fire, to which no one noticed until later on in the day. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the fire department was called and everything was taken care of, every student and parent was called in for a town meeting to discuss who it was that was responsible for the fire. 

[Y/n] sat there with her mother and step-father, glancing around the room to see who it was. She knew it wasn't Damien, who loved to set things on fire since he was with her, Kenny and Mike during practice. So it had to be someone who liked to mess around a lot, that meant it was either Stan, Kyle and Cartman or... 

She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was, before turning her head to glance at the other side of the room in the middle row. There sat Clyde with his father beside him, Mr. Donovan was chatting with Mr. Tweak, all the while Tweek and Clyde both looked like their sweat could flood the room.  _'Damn it Clyde,'_ [y/n] thought to herself, turning around to heave a sigh when he turned to catch her eye.  _'I love you, really, but what the hell did you do?'_  

As students and adults chatted among themselves, principal Anderson wobbled his way up onto the stage. Many of the students began to crack jokes about him and how his suit's button looked like it was about to pop and hit someone in the eye, with Cartman a few seats away making a comment about Anderson resembling a penguin. The whole place began to shake with laughter, from both the students and the parents, some chuckles were even thrown from the teachers. Anderson's face grew a bright red, before he growled and slammed his fist down on the podium. "Silence1 Now is not the time to be laughing when a student has tried to burn down the chemistry classroom1" He roared, as the laughter began to die down. "We were lucky enough to catch it before it did some very serious damage, the chemicals in there were spared from the flames but now we need a new chalkboard and wall!" 

As the parents mumbled to themselves, [y/n] watched sadly as Clyde and the others tried to look as innocent as possible. Craig being the only one actually achieving that goal, with Clyde sweating bullets, Token biting his lips and taking in deep breaths, and Tweek looking like he'll pass out any second now. 

"Excuse me," a certain voice began, as Kyle's mother stood. "I have something to say." 

"Oh God Damn it." Kyle muttered, face palming as he groaned lowly. He hated it when his mother got herself involved in every little thing that concerned him or any other student. She was basically begging for Kyle to get ripped on because his mother loved to stick her nose in everything. "Surly whoever did this left something at the scene of the crime. Didn't any of the teachers see anyone or even bother to lock the classroom door? What if all those chemicals were stolen by someone from outside? Our children would have been in danger!" 

"Yes well," Anderson began, clearing his throat before continuing. No one liked dealing with Mrs. Broflovski. "It was afterschool, and the teachers and I were all in a meeting. Ironically to see how we can make the school safer, and someone had stolen the keys in order to get into the classroom." Parents then began to roar on how it was the teacher's fault for not taking proper care of the keys, with others trying to defend their child and say it wasnt them. "The culprit did, in fact, leave something at the scene of the crime." Anderson announced, causing everyone to keep quiet. "We found this keychain on the floor, along with a few discarded marshmallow." [Y/n] immediately turned to stare at Clyde, who's face immediately paled. That was his keychain, one he had gotten for his and [y/n]'s second year anniversary. The keychain was simple, it was a small puzzle piece with the words 'Her One' on it along with the date they started dating. Her's was the same, only hers said 'His Only' on it and the two fit together. [Y/n] practically face palmed so loudly that it had startled her parents, Clyde even noticed and ended up hanging his head low in shame. 

He was going to get his ass expelled for sure. 

"Now, I know that these are those, 'couple' keychains, if we find the person with the matching piece to this one, we will know who it was thanks to their spouse." Anderson began, looking smug. "And so, we will begin to search each and every student until-" 

"No need." 

Anderson's mouth quickly snapped shut, as he turned to the source of the voice. There she stood, lips pursed into a thin line as she gazed at him. What was she doing? Why was she doing this? She knows she'll be expelled but... 

She gazed at Clyde's confused expression, she took notice of the slight tears in the corner of his eyes before she turned her attention back to the principal. That's why she was doing it. For the idiot she had the misfortune of falling in love with. It was one thing to see him cry, but it was another to let his dream of going to college shatter simply because he and his friends were roasting marshmallows in the chemistry room. She'd no sooner die than see him crumble because he couldn't continue to play football. 

"That keychain... I-It's mine... Clyde has the other half." She continued, as her parents and everyone else in the room stared at her with wide eyes. They couldn't believe it, no one could understand why she would do this. She wasn't the type to do this sort of thing, she was a good girl and they all knew it. Anderson stared at her in shock, before turning to Clyde with a suspicious look. "Is that true Mr. Donovan?" He asked, frowning when Clyde and the others simply stared at [y/n] as though she were an angel. "That's imposible!" Mrs. Broflovski began, recapturing the principal's attention. "This was probably planned! [Y/n] is a sweet young girl who babysits Ike for us, this must be some sort of mistake." While he was distracted, [y/n] quickly threw her keys with the keychain at Clyde, who caught it expertly with one hand, staring at it in disbelief. "Still, we need to confirm this," Anderson began, turning to Clyde before his eyes landed on the keychain in his hands. 

"I see, so it was you!" Anderson growled, point an accusing finger at [y/n]. Everyone turned to her. "What were you doing in the chemistry room? Just what were you thinking, punk?" 

"Roasting marshmallows, what else? You had the evidence detective, figure it out." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she sent him a glare. 

Some of the people in the room chuckled, causing Anderson's face to glow a bright before turning to her with a smirk. "I knew you were a bad student from the start," he began, throwing the keys in her direction. She lifted her hand and caught it, glancing at the keychain for a moment before clenching it tightly in her hand. "You do know what this means, don't you, Mrs. [l/n]?" [Y/n] held the keychain close to her chest as she pursed her lips into a tight, thin line, waiting to hear the words she never thought she'd hear. 

"You are expelled." 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is bullshit!" Kenny grumbled, slamming his drumsticks onto the cymbals, allowing them to ring around the empty music room. [Y/n] being expelled was a shock to everyone, but she had told them everything was alright. Anderson didn't even allow her to go anywhere near school property, so practicing in the music room with them was a no go, they weren't allowed to enter the talent show since their singer wasn't allowed in at all. "Anderson is such a dick." 

"But, we know she didn't do it. Why did she take the blame? It was obvious that Clyde did it, especially since we all know what her keychains look like. Was it really worth getting expelled for him?" Mike grumbled, pouting as he wiped his bass clean. He respected [y/n] before, but this made him respect her even more. She took the fall for her boyfriend, who in Mike's opinion, was an idiot, not many girls would do that so he'd better be grateful. 

"When mortals feel this thing called 'love' they go about doing stupid shit," Damien commented, playing a soft tune on his guitar. "Most of the time regretting it, and that's why most humans are idiots..." 

"But Anderson was after her since the ninth grade!" Kenny began, throwing his drumsticks into his open backpack before crossing his arms over his chest, like an angry child. "He's probably the happiest out of everyone that [y/n] got expelled. You saw the smile on the fat bastard's face, he looked like he would have cum in his pants with the joy he had!" 

One week, it had been one week since she had been expelled and everyone was already feeling gloomy. Clyde looked like he had been crying, but tried to play it off as lack of sleep. After her expulsion, Anderson had actually held a party for himself and the teachers after school. Sure many of the students disliked him, but this stupid decision made them hate his very existence. As they all sat in their respective positions, they kept silent, occasionally glancing at the mic stand in the middle of the room where [y/n] would normally stand to sing. After what felt like an hour, Damien spoke up. "We could always... Bring her back rather than follow that asshole's rules..." 

"But... Wouldn't we get into trouble for breaking the rules?" Mike asked, turning to Damien with a worried expression. 

"I AM THE SON OF SATAN, I HAVE NO NEED FOR YOUR MORTAL RULES, YOU FOOL." Damien growled in a demonic voice, causing Mike to heave a sigh and roll his eyes. He was already used to the way Damien acted, sure it had freaked him out countless times back in the ninth and tenth grades, but he did it so often that the young Vamp was used to it by now. If anything, it was actually pretty funny. 

"Well, if she's going to go down..." Kenny began, smiling brightly at them in the hopes that they'd get what he was trying to say. "Why not go down with a bang!" 

Both Damein and Mike sent each other a confused glance, until it hit them. They understood what Kenny was hinting at, and they liked it. Turning to him, the two ended up sending him a smile in agreement. 

[Y/n] deserved that much at the very least, and it would please everyone greatly to piss off the principal. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Clyde, for the last time,  _it's alright_ ," [y/n] told him, patting the young teen's head softly as he continued to whine. The two were in his bedroom sitting on his bed supposedly watching a movie, but Clyde kept asking if she was alright and that he was really sorry. But no matter how many times she told him that it was fine, he still kept asking. Currently she was sitting there, staring down at the mop of hair on Clyde's head as he buried his face into her stomach. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, refusing to let go and whining every now and then about how sorry he was and why he was the worst boyfriend in the world. 

"And I've met worse when it comes to boyfriends, so you're fine." She muttered, squeaking in surprise when the brunet suddenly sat up, staring at her with wide eyes. "Y-You've had a boyfriend before me?" He asked, his face falling when he saw her nod. Who did she date? I mean sure they got together in the beginning of grade nine, but he didn't think she'd date anyone else before him. "Who?!" He asked, wanting to know if he was stronger than the bastard so he could find him and kick him in the dick. She bit her lip in thought, wondering if telling him would be a good idea or not, but seeing his desperate face and realizing that they finally changed the subject she decided to go for it. "Uh... Well... His name was Trent..." 

Clyde's face paled. "Trent as in... Trent Boyette? You dated  _that_ delinquent?!"

"It was only for like, two months. And we were in the seventh grade, so yeah. No big deal." She confessed, blushing lightly when he pouted at her. He knew that she loved him, but it still hurt to know he wasn't her first boyfriend. Then again she wasn't his first girlfriend either, he's dated a bunch of girls in elementary and middle school so he had no right to talk. "Was he better than me? B-Boyfriend-wise..." He muttered, not really expecting an answer. "Well... He was a good kisser." She grumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear her, only to squeak in surprise when he tackled her onto the bed. When she glanced up at him, she couldn't help but blush when she gazed into his hunger filled eyes. "I can kiss good too, enough to make you beg for more." He whispered in a husky tone, feeling extremely pleased with himself, when she blushed even more. She was only gazing at him, no one else but him, and he absolutely loved it. His dad wouldn't be home for another couple of hours, so they had time for an hour long make out session.

Enough time to show her that he can be better than Trent Boyette or whatever. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A whole month, a whole month since he was able to see [y/n]. Sure they texted and Skyped, but he still wanted to see her face to face. One day she just announced that she had something important to do, and every time he went to her house her parents would greet him but tell him she was either out, at a friend's house or sleeping. 

Was she avoiding him? Was she mad at him because she got expelled? Did she plan on breaking up with him? All of these questions and more began to haunt him to the point where it impacted greatly on his school work, his marks and even the way he played football. 

"Donovan!" The coach roared, right as Clyde was tackled yet again by Cartman. As he laid there on the ground, he glanced up at the sky and heaved a deep sigh. High school wasn't as fun anymore now that she wasn't there, it was dull as hell and not even football helped him. He loved the sport, and because he loved it so much [y/n] had given up her dream to become a musician just to save his. He was bad when it came to his grades, but he would have still been allowed to go to college on a scholarship thanks to his football, but what was the point of doing that now? It had no meaning... 

"Get up Donovan and play some damn football!" His coach growled, blocking his vision of the sky with his large, ugly face. Realizing that Clyde wasn't all there, the man let out a sigh and stood up straight. He stared at everyone standing there with a worried and pity-filled expression and frowned, knowing that they all felt saddened by the fact that their friend was gone, but Clyde had it worse, and this was no way to play football. "20 minute break guys, after that learn to play you pansies!" With that, he turned in his heels and marched off. Clyde hadn't moved from his spot, too busy trying to think of ways to catch [y/n] and ask her what her deal was. "Clyde?" Token asked, blocking his view yet again of the cloudless sky above him. Why couldn't anyone just leave him alone to willow in despair? Do they not pity this fool? "Listen man, I know that you're sad and all, but do you think [y/n] would want this?" Craig and Tweek had helped him up, both hoping their friend would be alright and stop acting like such a little bitch and play football. "What do you mean?" Clyde asked, sending Tweek and Craig a nod in thanks before standing on his own, slowly dusting himself off. 

"I mean, you think she got herself expelled and saved your ass just so you can get all emotional and disregard your grades and football? Come on man, grow a pair." Token admitted, saying what everyone was thinking. They knew Clyde was the sensitive type, but this was going to far. Sure she was busy nowadays, but what do you expect from someone who didn't have school anymore? To stay at home waiting for him to return? I think not. 

Before Clyde could respond, the principal made his way towards them, bright smile on his face as he glanced at every single football player out on the field. The others pretended they didn't see him, they knew just how big of a dick he was so they didn't say anything. "Ah, nothing like playing good old football, ain't that right boys?" He asked, smiling down at them while they all tried not to show how much they hated the bastard. "Now Mr. Donovan, I came here to see you in specific." He announced, causing Clyde to raise a brow at him in confusion. "What do you mean sir?" He asked, trying to be kind. It was a lot harder than it seemed, I mean, this was the man that hated his girlfriend and seemed to have it out for her. Anderson let out a loud, joyous laugh before placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. Clyde was taller than Anderson by a few inches, already being as tall as 5'10 while Anderson only stood at 5'6. "My boy, I heard that you haven't been doing well at practice. Now, I know you're feeling saddened by your... Girlfriend's... Sudden expulsion, but you can't let this affect your football. You need to make this school proud and forget about her, do you understand?" 

Clyde didn't bother to say anything as the man continued to ramble on, who would say anything in this situation? It took everything Clyde had not to sock the man right in the nose. It wasn't long before he was finished and finally told Clyde to win the football game coming up this Friday. How could he focus on a game when he was dealing with so much? But of course, the man apparently never went to high school or had a girlfriend, of course he wouldn't know what Clyde was going through. Token must have read his thoughts, because once Anderson was about to leave, he called for him to stop. "Sir, listen," Token began, pursing his lips and taking in a deep breath. This was hard for him, but he needed to come clean, not just for his friends but also for his conscience. "It wasn't [y/n] who left the bunsen burner on in the chemistry room, it was me..." Anderson seemed surprised, as he turned around to face the young teen fully. "Us too," Craig confessed, as Tweek began to nod in agreement, jittering as he tried to calm himself down. "You three..." Anderson began, before heaving a sigh, it wasn't until Clyde stepped up and sent the man a determined expression that he realized they weren't joking. "I'm in on this too sir, it was the four of us. [Y/n] wasn't the one who caused the fire in the chemistry room, she was in band practice with Damien, Mike and Kenny." 

Anderson stared at their hopeful faces, before heaving a sigh. "I already know it was you four." 

This shocked them, as they stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers. If he knew it was them, then why-

"It's always you four, and if it isn't, it's always  _those_  four." He confessed, pointing a finger towards Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman, who had been nearby and had heard everything. 

"Hey man, fuck you." Kenny growled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What did you say to me young man? Do you want to get suspended-" 

"But sir!" Clyde exclaimed, staring at the man in confusion. "If you knew it was us four, why did you expel [y/n]? Why not just expel us then, isn't that the smartest-" 

"Because I saw the opportunity and I took it." When he said this, everyone that had been on the field, including the couch, had heard him. Not that Anderson cared, he simply sent the boys a smile, all in the hopes that they'd understand what he was trying to do. Why wouldn't they? He had a perfectly good reason, and if they were in his position, they would have done the same. Anyone would have. Clyde gazed up at the man in shock, unable to understand why he would take that opportunity to expel [y/n] when she was as innocent as a newborn lamb. Sure he had it out for her, but she was a good student, so why did he have to go and expel her? "Sir... I-I don't understand, why would you expel her for something she didn't do? Why do you have it out for her, she hasn't done anything wrong!" Clyde practically begged to know, his friends grabbing his shoulders in case he decided to grab their principal and shake him for answers. He was know for panicking and doing that to people, he was similar to Tweek in that sense. 

"Simple, because she talked too much." He began. "A woman should have no right to talk such nonsense, nor should she talk back to a man when he makes a decision just as she had with the school dress code." Everyone's jaw dropped at that moment, including the coaches. Was he being serious, or was he being an ignorant piece of shit? 

"Mrs. [L/n] was a disappointment to this school, wearing such ridiculous clothing or being as loud as she was," he continued, growling under his breath as he remembered her. He hated everything about her, she infuriated him, and it felt right to just confess how much of a nuisance she was. "Young Girls and women are supposed to be delicate and quiet, not monsters and she had no place in my school. Women must do as they're told, and if I had any say in it I'd make sure all the females here took home economics, food and nutrition and parenting, that's all they need and that's all they'll ever need." 

Everyone was in too much shock to say anything, staring at him in complete disbelief. He couldn't be serous, could he? Someone like him shouldn't even be allowed to be principal if he had such ignorance, and this was the very man who made sure everyone attended the Equality assembly back in the eleventh grade!

"You son of a bitch!" Clyde growled, ready to launch at the man only to be held back by Craig, Token and Tweek. If they hadn't, than no doubt would Clyde ripped their principal a new asshole. And that wouldn't be a good thing, since Clyde was very vicious when angry, which he rarely got. "LET ME GO, YOU PECE OF SHIT1 WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL-"

"You'll do nothing, unless you wish to get both your friends and your precious girlfriend into heaps of trouble." Anderson told him, watching with a pleased smile on his face when Clyde slowly stopped struggling against his friends. His face, however, still held that harsh glare. "Now then, get back to practice. I want this team to win the national championship like real men should." He told them, before turning around to walk off. 

Clyde had never been more grateful to have his friends there for him as he did in that very moment, lord knows what he would have done to their principal if they had been just two seconds late in holding him back. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Friday, and everyone was prepared for the big game. Clyde laid there on a bench, all dressed up in his equipment and gazing up at the ceiling with a frown in place. [Y/n] said she'd be there, but would she really? He didn't want to doubt her, but seriously, could you blame him? She hadn't been with him in person for more than a couple of minutes before leaving to wherever she said she had to be. He knew she didn't have any kind of job, he would have known, nothing stays a secret for long in South Park. But just what was she up to? She was so secretive lately, and it was starting to piss him off. Everything was, ever since principal asshole told him the real reason as to why he had gone and expelled [y/n].

"Clyde," Craig began, staring down at him with an indifferent expression. "It's almost time to-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, as the doors to the locker room burst open, and in came a bunch of teens wearing nothing but black from head to toe and a black ski mask to cover their faces. They didn't say anything, just rush in and grab each of the players by the arms. Some having more difficulties than others, but they were able to get them all out the door. "Oh my God! Are we going to get killed? What's going on!?" Tweek cried, spazzing out as he followed everyone out the door. Fortunately he was able to make it to Craig's side, so he didn't have to spazz out as much as he normally did, all the while Craig just walked on without bothering to question what they were doing. 

This was South Sark, it'd be weird if this kind of bullshit  _didn't_ happen. 

As they were led outside, the whole team noticed a multitude of parents and students also being led there by another group of masked people. Was this some sort of attack? Just what was going on?

The whole school was in awe, they had no idea who it was that had gotten them all into the football field right before the football game, but whoever had done it was smart. Clyde and his teammates were all confused, yet excited. Something like this hasn't happened in a while, especially since the adults decided to turn South Park into a boring mountain town compaired to how it was when they were kids back in middle school.

The teachers tried to get the students and parents to settle down, letting them know that everything was fine and under control, but obvously no one was listening. How could anyone listen when there was a fucking stage at the end of the football field? So many of them gasped when the lights went out, being 9 at night it was pretty dark, and no one had time to allow their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly, the sound of stomping feet captured all their attention, as the lights began to glow upon the stage. That's when the song began, the song that got them all pumped up for the game.

_**Tonight we are victorious.** _

**_Champagne pouring over us_ **

**_All my friends were glorious_ **

**_Tonight we are victorious_ **

"Dude!" Token began, elbowing Clyde before pointing towards the girl standing in the middle of the stage, microphone in hand and a smug expression on her face. "Isn't that your girl?"

_**Oh-oh-oh,** _

_**Victorious** _

_**Oh-oh-oh** _

Clyde felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her, standing there in all her glory. She was smiling at the teachers, before her eyes turned towards the principal. He was red in the face, but instead of listening to his scream and shouts of getting off of the stage, she stuck her middle finger up high in the air and continued to sing. "Yeah," Clyde began, bright smile on his face with a blush. "That's my girl!" Her voice rang loudly throughout the whole field, as everyone began to dance and sing along with her. Even their rival teams were pumped, they weren't expecting this to happen but it was better than anything they've ever witnessed. 

**_I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve_ **

**_I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_ **

_**Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red** _

_**Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them** _

The principal was barking orders left and right, his face as red as a tomato, so red that the teachers were sure he'd explode any minute now. The parents that had gone to see the game were all cheering loudly, enjoying the song as they lifted their hands up into the air, waving them along with all the other students and teens. The people cloaked in black began to take off their ski masks, the sight of who some of them were was a surprise to many, others, not so much. They were all screaming and encouraging everyone to wave their hands and sing along, Bebe and Wendy both taking off their ski masks and laughing joyously. Clyde was able to push his way to the front of the stage, smiling as he gazed up at the glorious sight of his girlfriend singing to her heart's content with a bright smile on her face. 

Once the song was finished, everyone began to cheer loudly. Many enjoying themselves, while the girls screamed loudly. As always, Kenny took this opportunity to do a stage dive, what he didn't plan for was to be caught by the girls and have them rip his clothes apart. Mike just laughed while Damien looked away, too pleased with himself to bother with anyone else. He was pleased that they were cheering him on, like the king he knew he was. [Y/n] didn't hesitate to hop off of the stage, smiling as she turned to her boyfriend. "Clyde, I-" She couldn't finish her sentence, for Clyde immediately reached out for her and planted a long, much needed kiss onto her lips. Everyone around them were cheering and talking about how great it was, the song had them all pumped up for the game, and they couldn't wait to crush the other team. The two pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against one another, neither of the two had to say a word, they were just happy being there with the other in their arms. 

But it didn't last very long, because in a matter of seconds [y/n] was ripped away from Clyde's arms. 

"You! This was all  _your_  doing, you troublemaking little tramp!" Anderson growled, pulling tightly on [y/n]'s upper arm and practically screaming in her face. Clyde was shocked for a moment, but was brought back into reality when he heard her let out a small whimper in pain. "I'll have you arrested! I'll make sure they throw you in jail for entering school property and disrupting-" 

"Let her go you dick!" Clyde growled, punching Anderson in the stomach as he pulled [y/n] away from him. As Anderson fell to his knees onto the floor, he clenched his stomach tightly and began to cough. Clyde pushed [y/n] behind him, standing in front of her in order to take principal Anderson on should he try anything. It took him a moment, but he was able to regain his breath, as he stood with wobbly legs in order to glare at the two teens before him. Those two, they were always out to get him.  _'She must have manipulated him into attacking me, that conniving little wench!'_  Anderson thought, sending them a sneer. "You, when I get my hands on the both of you I swear I'll-" 

"You'll do what, exactly, Anderson?"

The sound of a new, deep voice caught the three of them off guard, as they each turned to glance behind principal Anderson. There, stood the Dean of the school board himself, wearing a suit and tie, standing proudly with his hair slicked back. He appeared young, but who knows what his actual age was. His head was held high, as he glared down at Anderson with an intimidating expression on his face. "I'll repeat myself. You'll do  _what,_  exactly, Mr. Anderson?" Anderson swallowed hard, as he turned around to face the man, his hands fumbling to fix his messy hair and suit before responding. "S-Sir! W-What are you doing here-" 

"My daughter goes to this school. I came to see her upon request of my ex wife." The man responded, not once changing his expression. 

"O-OH," Anderson stuttered, giving the dean a nervous laugh. "Well sir. I apologize but you see. These hoodlums were-" 

"Whatever he tells you is a lie!" Clyde interrupted, ignoring the way Anderson told him to shut his mouth up. Clyde ignored him and continued, hopefully this man was much kinder than their stupid principal. "He expelled [y/n] for a crime she didn't commit, and he even admitted it to the whole football team that he took it as an opportunity to expel her. Why? Because he thinks women should be delicate and stay quiet and take home economics, parenting and food and nutrition because he thinks that's all they're good for." Anderson looked just about ready to strangle Clyde, until he felt a chill run down his spine. The sort of chill one felt when they knew they were undoubtably and undeniably fucked. "Is that so." The dean muttered, sending Anderson a glare, as the man began to sweat a waterfall. "S-Sir! It was all this wench's fault!" Anderson growled, pointing toward's [y/n]. It was all her fault everything was going down the drain for him, and if he went down he was taking her with him. [Y/n] sent him a small frown, before turning to the dean and smiling as brightly as the sun. "Hi daddy, what are you doing here?" She asked. 

Clyde and Anderson visibly paled. 

"I came to see you sweetie, and by the way, I loved the performance." The dean responded softly, smiling as his daughter ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Anderson knew at that moment just how badly he had fucked up. He had no idea that the girl he had tried so hard to expel, was the dean's daughter. After hugging her for a short moment, he turned to Anderson and lost the smile he had just mere moments ago. "What was that you said? It was this 'wench's' fault?" He asked, his tone darkening as two police officers walked up to the four. "This is him officers, please take him away from the premises." 

"Wait, what?" Anderson uttered, not liking the way the cops cuffed him and told him to stay silent. "How dare you!" 

"I'll let you know this right now Anderson," [y/n]'s father began, sending the larger male a deep frown. "Nothing gets passed me, nothing at all. We were able to prove that you've been stealing money from the school for years now. I'll be sure to see you in court." He waved as he watched anderson curse and utter profanities at all of them, as the cops took him away forcefully. Once he was thrown into the back seat of a cop car and taken away, everything was as it should be as people prepared themselves to begin the game. Turning his head, [y/n]'s father stared at Clyde with an indifferent expression. He had a good few inches on the boy, standing at 6' ft as the young teen practically quivered at the sight of him. Sort of like a small cub standing before a lion. "You must be Clyde." He began, his deep voice doing nothing to calm the brunet's nerves. [Y/n] knew he was doing it on purpose, he has been talking about scaring off Clyde ever since her mother told him she was dating him. She just gave a deep sigh and walked towards her boyfriend, feeling bad that she never introduced him to her biological father. "Dad, don't scare him." She warned, placing a hand on Clyde's shoulder to calm him down. Her father gave a soft hum, before shrugging his shoulder and sending the teen a small smirk, turning to walk off. "You better take good care of my little girl Donovan, or you'll have to deal with me." 

"Y-Yes sir!" Clyde stuttered, lifting a hand to salute the man who was walking off towards the direction of the other teachers and coach. [Y/n] let out a soft laugh, before leaning in to peck her nervous wreck of a boyfriend on the cheek. "T-That's your dad..." He stuttered, turning towards her with a panicked expression. "H-Holy shit dude... Why is he so tall?... Is he going to kill me?... WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LET ME DATE YOU-" 

[Y/n] was able to make him shut up as she planted her lips against his, she pulled back after a few seconds to laugh when he gazed at her, looking utterly breathless. "I... What?" He muttered, blinking as he tried to understand what had just happened. Suddenly, he heard his name being called out, as the crowd started to cheer. The game was starting and he was there in the middle of the field, making out with his girlfriend. When had they removed the stage? [Y/n] let out another laugh, before pecking Clyde on the lips one last time. "Go win that game, show them how victorious we can be." She whispered into his ear, giggling when he blushed and nodded. They didn't want to part, but they had no other choice. WIth one last kiss, [y/n] ran off of the field towards her friends and watched as the game started. 

Today went better than they planned. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clyde kept to his word and everyone was proud to say that they had been victorious at the game, they crushed their opponents and ended up making it to the nationals. The large trophy now sat inside the large trophy case in the front of the school, where everyone could see it. 

Anderson had been found guilty, all the evidence found against him was discovered with the fire that had been started in the chemistry classroom. Apparently the flames had ran up the walls and uncovered a duffle-bag full of cash and documents hidden in the ceiling. Clyde and his friends were rewarded for it, rather than getting into trouble. If it hadn't been for them, they never would have found the evidence to convict Anderson of the theft. Clyde was still scared of [y/n]'s father, but was happy when he heard him give the green light to continue dating his daughter. 

Graduation had also been a blast, and [y/n], along with her band, were allowed to preform. They played a couple more song covers, but sang an original that was shockingly amazing. 

After that they went to their respective colleges, and although they went to different ones, at least they were able to make enough time to themselves. And Anderson, he learned the hard way as to what happens when men are 'Manly' in prison. Revenge was oh-so-sweet. 

[Y/n] really was victorious, in life, in love, and in music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Happy New Years my nerds. Wow, this was written immediately after Why Don't You Love Me. To be honest he wasn't who I planned to use next, I was going to go for Kenny but the song practically SCREAMED Crybaby Clyde. Keep those songs coming, the request list will be finished up soon I can feel it. The songs are great inspiration. So thank you guys, I appreciate the help.  
> 
> Song - www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOxYeIq2...
> 
> Just in case you guys wanted to know the song [y/n] was humming to Clyde and the song that got stuck in Clyde's head - www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTlyTCYW...


	26. The Mortician's Daughter - Kenny McCormick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Requested by melixforever_ and Kameo120. Song used was The Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides, suggested by luvlylindy.

[Y/n] [l/n], a soft spoken, shy and easily scared young teen, who attended South Park high and seemed to get depressed about things easily. She was kind and always felt sympathy for everyone, always trying to encourage and trying to make everyone smile and feel better, yet when it came to herself she just couldn't utter a single compliment. She was the kind of girl that wanted everyone else to be their absolute happiest, even though she was the saddest person alive. And Kenny didn't know why, but he was drawn to her from the very beginning. 

Sitting at his desk, he couldn't help but heave a sigh as he gazed out the window, his professor blathering on about some math problem he didn't care about. Time seemed to tick by ever so slowly, as he inwardly cursed the clock up above the chalkboard. It was mocking him, ticking slower on purpose so that he couldn't get out of that prison known as school to enjoy life. 

"Thanks." He heard Stan whisper, causing him to turn his head and watched as [y/n] smiled bashfully, with Stan taking a pencil from her hand and sending her a grateful smile.  _'He borrowed a pencil from her again, that idiot.'_  He thought to himself, not once taking his eyes off of the pretty young teen that was quickly taking notes. He's noticed that lately, he seemed to be staring at her more and more. Whether it was from a distance or up close, he was always staring at her. There were a lot of beautiful girls in his high school, some foreign, some were from his childhood that had grown into full-blown beauties. But for some reason, she was the only girl in his eyes.

 _'We've known each other since the sixth grade,'_  Kenny thought, frowning to himself as he watched the way she frantically tried to take notes.  _'I should be used to seeing her face by now.'_

But why is it that I just can't look away?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kenny, dude, you alright?" Kyle asked, staring at his friend with a raised eyebrow. Currently the five of them were outside, sitting on an empty picnic bench eating their lunch together. Cartman was telling [y/n] how much of a hoe Wendy was, Stan telling him he's an idiot, with Kyle adding his opinion every now and then, and Kenny? He was sitting across from [y/n], reading a dirty magazine. They weren't surprised by it, especially since he seemed to love reading it in front of them, and as long as he didn't whip out his eleventh finger in front of them, they were good. 

No one was interested in seeing Kenny spank his monkey in public. 

Shaking his head, Kenny sent Kyle a quick nod, turning to try and concentrate on the picture of the hot brunette with the big tits in front of him. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't keep his eyes on her for long. They would travel from the picture, to gaze at the girl in front of him. The way she laugh, the way she smiled, the way her eyes seemed to brighten up when excited about a certain topic and her voice when she spoke about something she felt was important. Why was it he just kept paying attention her, attention to everything she did or everything that involved her? What was it about her that seemed to attract him to her? 

She was a gloomy girl when left alone, she seemed lonely and was easily saddened by most thing. He had heard that the loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, and the most damaged people are the wisest, all because they didn't want anyone else to suffer the way they do. He has known her for a while now, and he knew she has had a difficult life. Her father was abusive and her mother didn't bothered with her, she was poor and rarely had anything to eat. She was just like him, only difference was that she was adopted by a kind mortician in their area.  _'Maybe being around all those dead people is what makes her gloomy.'_  Kenny thought, as he closed his magazine to continue to stare at her. 

Being her closets friend, would it be alright to start liking her? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dead bodies, cold and lifeless. Some needing to be thoroughly cleaned, others not as much. Women, men, teens, children, babies, the elderly, a multitude of them enter through the doors and are laid on a cold, metal table. To be examined, to be fixed, to be dressed, to be buried. 

She remembered the first time she entered the place, so cold and dead. The air seemed to be filled with different emotions, a mixture of sadness, rage, denial and finally, acceptance. The first body she had been taught to examine for the cause of death with her father was an elderly woman. She had seen them cut open her chest and move her insides around, before finding that she died when one of her ribs broke and stabbed her heart. It had been disgusting, a horrific sight for a child ony 13 years of age. But with the years, she grew used to it. The morgue became her second home, always going to visit her adoptive father, bringing him lunch and even sitting in the room where they held the corpses, eating her lunch there while reading ghost stories. Sometimes Kenny would go see her, hanging out with her in their favourite spot near the corner next to a window, chatting and reading magazines about celebrities and video games. 

He had the ability to calm her, to make her smile like an elder brother would. Then again why wouldn't he be able to do that? He  _was_ an elder brother, always making sure his sister was alright and safe. She sometimes found herself wishing she could have him as a brother, wanting to be able to have someone there for her like he was there for Karin. 

[Y/n] heaved a saddened sight as she continued reading her romance novel, she didn't know why she tortured herself with this kind of thing. "I wish he would have a crush on me like the guy in this novel..." She muttered, feeling her heart break within seconds of reading the next line. 

_I love you, you're my everything..._

"HE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT TO ME!" She growled, throwing the book across the room with a blush on her face. Right at that moment Kenny opened the door and walked in, only to receive a book to the face with a loud  _SMACK_. He groaned, lifting a hand to rub his forehead and sending [y/n] a small glare. "What are you mad at me for?" He asked, his voice muffled by the orange parka hood he always wore. After years of knowing him, she had learned to understand him when he spoke, a talent she was proud of since only a few number of people understood the blond's muffled voice. Leaning down to pick up the book she had thrown, he read the title and heaved a sigh. He knew about her problem, and instead of making fun of her for it like Cartman did when he found out, Kenny was supportive.  Walking up to her, he placed the book on top of a dead man's chest that was laying on the cold examination table, before waving to her and sitting down at the table her father had set up for them. 

"You still thinking about Stan?" He asked, feeling his heart clench in his chest when he saw her blush, before nodding and glancing out the window. [Y/n] had confessed a year ago to him about her feelings for his raven haired friend, shocking him to the point that he ended up dropping the magazine he had been reading into a muddy puddle. He didn't care much for the magazine, since he felt his chest squeeze him painfully, like that time he was hit by a train. He wanted to ask her why Stan, why  _him_  of all people? What was so special about that love-retard? But instead, he bit his tongue and congratulated her, even going so far as o helping her out and supporting her when she needed him. He did all of his because he knew what she needed was a best friend, a brother of sorts that would be there for her when no one else would. He had no problem with it, but it  _did_  hurt him every time she mentioned Stan or her feelings for him. 

"So, what did he do  _this_  time?" Kenny asked, reaching over to snatch the bag of chips she left upon the table. He watched as she took in a deep breath, before smiling at him nervously. A blush coated her cheeks as she spoke, all the while twiddling her thumbs in a bashful manner. "He... He kissed me..." 

Hearing this, Kenny spat out the chips he had been eating, coughing loudly in an attempt to catch his breath. "You guys kissed?  _Why?!_ " He asked, staring at her and taking the bottled water she offered him. Since when did Stan, Stan Marsh, go around kissing a bunch of girls when he clearly had that huge crush on Wendy? He can try to get with any other girl he wanted, but it's obvious Wendy will be the only one to hold that dumbass' heart in her hands. [Y/n] couldn't help but let out a chuckle, lifting a hand to fiddle with a strand of her hair in an attempt to calm her heart down. "Well, he said he was curious and wanted to see what it would be like..." She confessed. "He was red afterwards and said he didn't want me to hate him, then asked if we could kiss again because he liked the feel of it..." 

"So then, the two of you  _are_  dating now, right?" Kenny asked, raising a brow at her. 

"Well, I don't know... I still can't get over the kiss... It was my first..." She mumbled, smiling bashfully as she glanced down at her lap. She never expected Stan to do such a thing, but then again, he always did little things to make her assume he liked her. And he wasn't dating anyone at the moment. Wendy had broken up with him a long while back, so maybe he was finally interested in her?

Seeing how unsure yet hopeful she was, Kenny heaved a sigh and smiled lightly. Standing, he picked up his chair and placed it closer to her before sitting down. Reaching over, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a sideways hug, leaning his head against hers. "Well, congrats. You made progress, that's a great thing [y/n]." He congratulated, feeling her reach her arms over to wrap them around him, returning the hug. "Thanks Ken, you're always there for me when I need you the most... You're a great friend." She whispered softly, leaning her head against his chest, smiling when the fur of his parka hood tickled her ear. Kenny pursed his lips into a tight line, his chest tightening painfully as he thought about the possibility of her dating his friend. Will he be able to handle that? Why wouldn't he? I mean, he wanted her to be happy and date Stan. Yet the thought of it made him want to punch a wall and throw up at the same time, something he never really thought he'd feel in his lifetime. Slowly, he tightened his arms around her and began to nuzzle his face against her soft, [h/c] locks. He didn't want that, he didn't want to give her away to Stan... 

But what other choice did he have? 

"I'll always be there when you need me... Don't worry about anything okay, [y/n]?" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her week had not gone well, if anything, it made her question why she even bothered with anything anymore. First it was seeing her uncle, a long time family member that she had grown close to, get arrested for Necrophilia. It was a shock to both her and her adoptive father, who ended up depressed and working overtime at the morgue to make up for his brother's lack of work. 

The second thing that had crushed her was Kenny, the day after he had told her he would always be there for her when she would need him he goes and pushes her into the bus stop pole, only to get hit by a crazy driver and die upon impact. His death caused her to realize just how lonely everything was without him, her days just seem to grow dull and colourless soon after his death was announced. His body in her favourite room at the morgue was a sad sight, seeing him there covered in blood and laying upon the cold, metal table motionless was something she knew she would dream about for days to come. She remembered when he laid there, laughing loudly and pretending to be dead before making sure to tell her and her father, who was in the room at the time, that if he were ever to die, he wanted her to fix him up before his funeral. She never really thought it was true, and it was even in his will that he had written on printing paper with black crayon. 

They had to patch him up, throw away his ripped and bloodied parka and clean him up with a sponge while stitching up a few of his wounds. She cried while doing so, but was able to do a good job for her first stitch job, piercing cold skin with a needle was a little tougher than it seemed, she had a whole new respect for her father. She couldn't bring herself to finish the job and had to leave it there for a moment as they drained him and added embalming fluid into his body, leaving his chest wound open with his bones there still needing some repairing before his funeral.

The third and last thing that had done it for her and broken her heart into a multitude of pieces, was Stan. He had been walking down the halls, hand in hand with Wendy, large smile plastered on his face. He ended up telling all of them that he got back with Wendy, and how she was his everything and how glad he was to have her. [Y/n] felt her whole world crumble, and she wanted nothing more than to die at that very moment and possibly join Kenny wherever he may be. She should have screamed, she should have cussed him out for playing with her feelings, for stealing her first kiss, for making her believe that could be falling for her and allow her to fall for him, she should have kicked his ass. 

But instead, she congratulated him and gave him a big hug. 

Kyle had done the same, not really surprised since he knew it was bound to happen eventually. Cartman, surprisingly, called Stan an asshole, before turning around to walk away. He didn't pay much attention to Stan for the whole day, and although he fought with Kyle like he normally would, he ignored Stan as though he didn't exist and talked with [y/n] like they were the greatest friends in the world. 

Once the day finished, she ran. She ran with tears streaming down her face, ignoring her friends and everyone that had seen her. One would run home at this point, but what was the point of going back home to an empty house? No, instead, she made a couple of turns and went to see her best friend. Bursting into the morgue, she ignored her father, who was chatting with his co-worker, before bursting into the autopsy room. Kenny's body was still there, on the autopsy table, since her father didn't even bother to put him into one of the body storages that was empty. Sniffling, she walked right into the room, kicking the door with her foot and locking it, before dropping her backpack and making her way towards the body laying on the steel, autopsy table. 

Her best friend, the one who supported her and was there for her when she needed someone, the one who would come running to her aid without thinking about the time, day or place. He was gone, he was gone now and he'll never come back. 

"Kenny..." She whispered, the tears now falling harder as she took a step closer towards him. "Kenny... Kenny, Kenny... Kenny!" Without warning she began to wail, sobbing pathetically as she threw her arms over the sleeping blond's body. He wasn't wearing any clothes, stitches on his arms, legs and stomach with his chest still open. The only thing covering him was the small, white sheet they used to cover the corpses, that was covering everything below his waist. "Kenny... Stan is a jerk!" She continued, before explaining everything that had happened. 

How strange was she? Talking to a corpse, to someone she'll never see smile, laugh or joke again. Those days that she should have cherished more than anything were now long gone, she'll never share another hug with him, another day or another conversation. "You said you'd be there when I needed you!" She screamed, banging her fist weakly against his shoulders. "You lied to me Kenny! Why did you leave!?" 

Her father probably heard, but also probably avoided it. He was never good when dealing with people, and he always got awkward when someone, mainly a woman, cried. Not that [y/n] minded, she wanted to be left alone at the moment. 

"I don't want to live anymore..." She whimpered, sniffling as she slid down to the floor and onto her knees, her hand reaching out to grasp Kenny's cold one. "I don't want to be here anymore..." 

As the time ticked on by, her eyes grew heavy. The cold air of the room slowly lulling her to sleep, as she let out a small yawn. Sleeping next to a corpse, she never thought the day would come where she would hit such a low. Before she slept, she could have sworn she saw a blond teen wearing an orange parka gazing down at her, a saddened frown on his face, his hood removed as he tried to reach for her. "Kenny..." She muttered softly, before falling asleep, feeling as though she could hear his voice one last time.

_[Y/n]... I'm sorry..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He felt bad, he just had to go and die this time didn't he? It was the first time he's died with her around so of course this impacted her the most. Kyle, Cartman and Stan were already unconsciously used to it, so he didn't worry much about how they felt. But [y/n] was another story entirely. 

He was just about to decent to hell or to heaven, whichever one wanted to take him in for the time being before he was reborn again, but on the way he had heard her voice. He first thought nothing of it, but hearing more and more it concerned him, and in the end he rushed to the source of the voice. Before he knew it, he found himself at the morgue, gazing down at his corpse with [y/n] sobbing her little heart out. When she began to explain everything, Kenny was sure he was going to go and haunt Stan for eternity. However, that wouldn't have been a smart idea. She needed him, and he wanted to be there, even if it wasn't physically. 

He felt his heart ache when she sobbed, before falling to her knees and slowly falling asleep. He watched her for a while, gazing at her tear-stained cheeks and wanting to clean them, but he knew that was impossible. 

He wished he could be there for her, but now that he was on earth, not descending or even reincarnating, it was harder to leave. The problem was that because he was near his corpse and had chosen a place, he would have trouble leaving the building or even the area. He's died enough times to know enough about his situation and what will happen next. He needed something of his, something very important in order for him to be able to travel with her. He glanced around the room for any item that belonged to him, anything at all until he realized that he had been completely stripped, no doubt his parents wanted him cleaned and fixed before they dressed him in a new parka and tux. They always did that for some reason, not that he minded. He looked damn good in his tuxedo. 

Suddenly, his eyes ended up on his body. His chest was cut open and he could make out one of his ribs. A bone. A bone was an important part of him, if he placed the bone on her than he'll be able to follow her to her place. Smiling, he was able to take enough energy from the room and a bit from her to materialize enough to pick up a small piece of his rib, breaking it off and throwing it into her backpack which had the front pocket open. She always left that open without realizing, and he would always zip it up for her, since he remembered the last time she yelled at him for slipping a red condom in there and the last thing he wanted was for someone else to put something in there that wasn't hers. Once his bone was there, he used the little bit of his energy to unlock the door, before making his way towards her sleeping body. He sat down next to her and sighed, being a ghost you couldn't do much. Sure he was skilled in a few things like taking energy easily from some things, and possessing people. He once possessed Craig and bugged Tweek to the point where he got bitch-slapped and the two didn't talk to each other for a month. That's what that butt-fucker got for stealing his lunch. But he was still limited to many things, and that sucked some serious balls for him, and not in the good, pleasurable way. 

Gazing at her sleeping face, Kenny couldn't help but reach out and try to touch her hand, only to have it faze through. He couldn't touch her, he couldn't hold her, he couldn't do anything in his state. But, at least he was by her side. 

And at least, he would be able to watch over her better. 

That following night while [y/n] slept in bed, she had the strangest dream. Standing in an empty hill, just overlooking the town, she sat on the cold, snow-covered ground. She began to glance around, trying to see if she could spot anyone, anyone at all. The town looked empty, no people, no cars, no kids, not even a bird or a cat was around. Was she alone? As she turned around, she gasp at the sight of Kenny standing there, bright smile plastered on his face, his blond hair sticking up in all sorts of directions since he had his hood off. "Kenny?" She whispered, slowly walking towards him. 

"Hi [y/n]." He greeted, opening his arms widely right as she jumped him to give him a hug. She began to cry, sobbing and speaking incoherently as she tightened her arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around her smaller body, pulling her in close as he placed a hand on her head, nuzzling his nose in her hair. He missed her, and being able to touch her, even if it was only while she dreamt, was better than anything. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that, he needed to let her know about his bone that was still in her backpack. Who knows what she might do if she found it and just threw it away. Leaning back, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, staring deeply into her eyes with a serious expression.

"[Y/n], there's something I need to tell you," he began, pleased to see that he had gotten her full attention. "Listen, while you were asleep at the morgue, I took out a small piece of one of my rib bones and put it inside the front pocket of your backpack. That way, I can always see where you are and go where you go." Of course, she looked like she didn't believe him, which he wasn't surprising to see. Who'd believe a story like that?

"What are you talking about?" She asked, raising a brow at him. "This is a dream right? There's no way a bone is in my backpack." 

"There is, once you wake up you have to get it and make sure you always have it with you." He tried to explain, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I guess it's better if you woke up now..." He mumbled, thinking to himself for a moment, before nodding, almost as though agreeing with whatever idea he had just had. Before she could ask, he sent her a bright smile, lifting his hands and wiggling his fingers. "Don't hate me for this, but you have to wake up." Without hesitation he reached towards her and grabbed her breasts with both his hands, smiling as he did this all the while [y/n] paled. He started rubbing them, before squeezing, causing her to gasp and growl under her breath, blush coating her cheeks as she did so. "You perverted man-whore!" She screeched, reeling her arm back and getting ready to punch him square in his smug, cute face. 

Only problem was that she ended up punching air. 

It took her a moment before she understood, blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes as she gazed around. Her bedroom, her semi-neat bedroom. Kenny was nowhere to be found, and she was still in bed. Was that dream real? It was the first dream she had about Kenny that didn't involve him getting crushed and dying.  _'A bone in my backpack...'_  She thought to herself, turning to see her backpack sitting on her desk chair.  _'No it was just a dream...'_  Without much thought she pulled the sheets off of herself, not caring that she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday as she made her way towards the chair. Reaching down, she opened the front pocket and reached in, fumbling her fingers around until they touched something strange. ' _No, it's probably a pencil or something..._ ' Pulling it out, she couldn't help but pale at the sight of it. 

A small piece of bone in her hand. 

"Told you it was there." 

Turning her head, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. There stood Kenny, smiling down at her with his hood off and hands behind his back as though her were an innocent little angel that didn't just grope her in her dreams. She didn't know if she was still awake or not, but when she backed away from the transparent teen before her, she knew that she was awake. The pain of her stubbing her pinky toe on the edge of her desk was proof, and it hurt like a bitch. "K-Kenny... What the hell?!" She asked, as she sat on the floor cradling her foot, a small tear prickling the edge of her eye from the pain. 

"Well... I heard you call me so I came to see you and... Now I'm here." He explained, laughing briefly. She stared at him, standing to limp towards him. Reaching out, she watched as her hand went right through his chest, all the while he watched her before wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh [y/n], you don't need to move so fast. We haven't even gone on our first date yet and already you want to feel me up." 

"Shut up." She grumbled, before glancing down at the bone she had in her other hand. "Why'd you put a bone in my bag, and your rib bone? I need to return it. We need to have you looking nice for the funeral tomorrow." She mumbled, turning to walk towards her bedroom door, the pain in her pinky slowly fading and becoming bearable with its throbbing. Kenny immediately flew to the door before her, putting his arms in front of him in order to stop her in whatever way he could. "Wait! If you take it back then I'll be stuck at the morgue forever! If you have it with you then I can just follow you around, that way I can watch over you and everything will get better."  

"But I have to bring it back." She mumbled, walking around him to open her bedroom door. But right as she was about to leave, he walked right through the wall to stand in front of her once more. "You can't! I'll be stuck in the last place my body was, at the morgue! I don't want to be there forever, just keep the damn bone!" He tried to tell her, growling when she just walked past him and made her way downstairs. 

"Why don't you just cross-over? It's better than living in this stupid place. And your parents won't like it if they find you incomplete." 

"Who the fuck cares about them dude! They won't be looking at my chest anyways! They'll never know!" 

"But  _I_  will! Kenny, why don't you go and haunt someone else!" She grumbled, walking down the stairs. At that moment Kenny appeared before her once again, gazing at her with his eyes filled to the brim with hurt. "So you don't want me around at all? You're the one that called me, I ended up not descending because I was worried about  _you_." 

The young blond watched as she stopped, gazing at him with a guilt-ridden expression. She was always so easily driven to guilt, it was something he hated but loved about her at the same time. As she stared at her feet, lips pursed into a thin line as she thought to herself, Kenny allowed a small smile to grow on his lips.

 _'Too easy.'_   He thought. 

Shaking her head, [y/n] continued to make her way down the stairs, not bothering to look back at him as she held the small piece of bone in her hand. "E-Either way, it's rude to keep it. I'm sorry Ken, but you at least have the chance to go to a better place... I don't." But just as she said that, she tripped on one of the steps and fell forward, the bone piece flying out of her hand and into the air. "[Y/N]!!!" Kenny cried, watching in horror knowing he can't do anything as she fell. Fortunately  for him, [y/n] had just been a few steps away so she didn't fall too badly or get hurt. As she landed on her back at the bottom of the stares, she blinked for a few seconds, checking herself for any big injuries before heaving a deep sigh in relief while still laying on the ground. 

That is, until the small piece of bone that had flown into the air fell right into her mouth. Kenny watched as his friend began to cough and choke for a moment before unconsciously swallowing. She gasped for air, reaching up to grip her throat. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she tried to think about what she just swallowed, she knew it wasn't a bug and God forbid it was a spider, so that could mean one other thing. 

"You okay?" Kenny asked, kneeling down in front of her with a concerned look on his face. "You fell pretty hard, but at least you don't have a broken skull or anything... Those hurt like a bitch." 

"I-I... I just..." She stuttered, glancing up at her blond friend in horror. She couldn't believe it, why did this have to happen? "I just... Swallowed you..." Kenny stared at her for a few moments, before lowering his head. His shoulders began to shake, as a small chuckle grew louder and louder. It wasn't long before he threw his head back and began to laugh as loud as he could. She was confused at first, until she remembered how perverted Kenny could be. A blush made its way towards her cheeks, she hadn't meant to swallow it, but she knew it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have tripped her, he could barely touch her let alone trip her, and as much as he wanted her to keep that small bone she doubted he would have physically harmed her if he had the chance. 

"H-Hey [y/n]." Kenny stuttered, still giggling like some school girl. She lifted her head and stared at him, pouting as she slowly began to realize how she'll be stuck with him and people might assume she was going crazy. Seeing that he had her attention, he chuckled once more, before staring at her while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm inside of you." 

"Shut up Kenny..." She mumbled, blushing while he just laughed. 

This was going to be a long day... 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenny was with her night and day, almost as though he hadn't died in a horrible accident. During the funeral, he acted like he was used to it as he watched everyone sitting there in their respective seats, some crying, others not. [Y/n] stared down at the open casket from her seat, wearing her dress and gazing at her friend's sleeping body in a blue suit, holding a single flower in his gloved hands. 

Kenny noticed how sad and slightly uncomfortable [y/n] was, slightly fidgeting in her seat as some guy played the usual music while the priest kept speaking. She was sitting in between Cartman and Kyle, with Stan on Kyle's left. He had noticed they didn't let Stan sit next to her, not that Kenny minded or anything, he thought it was better this way rather than stand there watching as the raven haired male tried to comforted her. Slowly making his way towards her, he stood behind her chair, staring at the casket and heaving a sigh when he heard the song being played. "Don't worry about anything [y/n]," he told her, placing a translucent hand on her shoulder. He was glad she had swallowed a piece of him, it made it easer for him to touch her physically. "They always sing this song at my funerals... So, no rush. These lyrics are heard a thousand times, just plush like always. You shouldn't worry so much, so don't be sad, okay?" She just sat there with pursed lips, allowing her eyes to close as they closed the casket and began to lower it to the ground. He watched as his body was placed into the ground, while they began to burry him. 

His parents were crying slightly, his brother with a sad expression and his sister burying her face into their mother's stomach. It did hurt him to see his loved one so sad, but he was already used to it, he couldn't be bothered with their sad expressions since he'll be back soon and they wouldn't remember his death. It did, however, bother him when he saw how sad [y/n] was, this was the first time he's died with her around. He often requested her not going to his funeral, he never wanted to see her make such a face, but he knew this time was inevitable, even if they tried to stop her she would be there, she was stubborn like that. But that's what he liked about her, especially since she never showed that side to anyone who wasn't close to her. 

After the funeral, he floated alongside her wherever she went, talking without expecting a response. He knew when she just wanted someone there with her, but didn't want to interact, and he was okay with that. He had no problem talking nonstop around her, he liked to get things off of his chest and knowing that his voice brings her comfort was a bonus. 

But sadly, he couldn't be her all as he wished he could. Standing in the middle of her room, he couldn't help but glare as she slept on her bed sound asleep. He didn't need to sleep, and would normally pass the time by roaming around the house waiting for morning or entering her dreams, but with how angry he was he knew that if he entered her dreams she'll end up having a nightmare. He remembered hearing about Stan, but when she was sad one day he was there to comfort her as she told him that even if Stan didn't want her she still liked him so much. How can one like someone who hurts them or barely notices them? ' _Ah, I shouldn't talk,_ ' he thought to himself, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his head back to gaze up at the ceiling.  _'I mean, I'm in the same position in a way. She doesn't know I like her, so I can understand how she feels a little...'_

As he heaved a sigh, he wondered just how long this would last. Would he be by her side and watch as she grew up? Would he be there when she lost her virginity, or when she gets married or has her first child? It pained him to think about him, but he knew the answer. 

_'I will await dear... A patience of eternity, my crush.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If he could strangle the shit out of Stan, he would, but being a ghost made it hard for him to touch anyone who wasn't [y/n]. He did, however, enjoy the laughs she would let out suddenly when he watched him try to grab Stan every now and then, his hands fazing through the confused teen's face. Stan was lucky Kenny couldn't lay a hand on him, or else he would have fucked that bitch up. 

But there was no point in doing anything now, she loved Stan and he knew that Stan was taking advantage of her feelings. He lead her on, Kenny knew he did, something like that didn't pass by him as easily as it would Kyle and Cartman. He watched [y/n] day in and day out, he knew when she acted differently or just her usual self. That and he could feel some of her feelings if they were strong enough and she let her guard down, it felt sort of gross to him when he wanted to blush every time Stan chuckled like he was some sort of drop dead model. 

As if that were ever to happen, Stan's a dumbass, he doesn't have it in him to be a model. 

Kenny watched as his friends all laughed and joked with one another in [y/n]'s room, Kyle often bringing up embarrassing stories about them as kids and what they would get up to. It was funny how [y/n] believed them immediately when they told her Cartman had a V-chip in his head that let him shock anyone every time he cursed whenever he wanted. Only Cartman would be chosen to have a chip implanted in his head, he cursed the most out of all of them and in front of adults, unlike the rest of their friends. 

The blond's eyes narrowed when Stan placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her about the time when Cartman sold burgers by shoving them in his pants and up his ass. Why did he have to lay a hand on her? Did he do it on purpose? Did he want to hurt her that badly? He had Wendy, so why did he have to be such a little bitch and lead her on like that? As he thought this, he let out a growl and threw a magazine [y/n] had on her desk across the room. But to his shock it literally flew past the two, causing Stan to jerk his hand away from her and stare at the others. "Whoa dude!" 

"What the hell was that?" Cartman asked, a chip just inches away from his lips as he stared at the fallen magazine with wide eyes. The room became quiet, as [y/n] turned to gaze at her ghost friend, who simply shrugged his shoulders and glanced away, not even sorry that he threw that magazine that made Stan take his hand off of her. In all honesty, he didn't actually expect it to actually fly across the room, but with all the energy he had stored up of course he'd be able to physically pick something up like that. He was now a poltergeist, fear him. 

"That was just Kenny," she muttered with a soft sigh. "He's probably just pissy about something." 

"Hell yeah I'm pissy!" Kenny growled, knowing that no one but her could hear him, not that he cared. 

"You mean... Kenny's haunting you or something?" Stan asked, raising a brow when he saw her nod. With everything that went on in their town, this shouldn't be such a surprise. "Why? Did you do something to piss him off that he came to you out of everyone else?" Cartman asked, clearly not believing her as he continued to munch on his chips. Kenny took his seat next to her and Cartman, smiling when he shivered slightly, that should teach him. She stared at Kenny for a moment, watching as he tried to ignore her before turning to Cartman, staring right into his eyes and saying with a serious expression. "I swallowed one of his bones, and now he is connected to me and won't leave me alone." That being said, Kenny turned to Cartman to see his expression, wondering how the fatass would take it. It was a wild story, but they'd believe her right? Unless they were all idiots who liked to believe only what they wanted. As expected, they all let out a laugh. "Yeah right [y/n]," Stan began, placing his hand back onto her shoulder. "As if Kenny would haunt you, and why would you swallow one of his bones? That's stupid." 

Kenny just hugged her, placing his hand over Stan's and watching as the raven haired teen jerked away at how cold it was. He didn't care if they believed her or not, he just didn't want Stan to touch her so much. 

That night as everyone slept, Kenny stood above Stan's sleeping body. He couldn't touch him or anything in the physical world, but that didn't mean he couldn't visit the bastard in his dreams. In dreams he was alive and physical enough to strangle him, like Freddy or something, and that made him unstoppable. In the blink of an eye, he was in Stan's dreams, eyebrow raised when he noticed that the teen was literally dreaming about winning the football championships. Glancing around he noticed the crowd cheering him on with him running smoothly to the touch down point. Rolling his eyes as he scored the winning goal, Kenny made his way towards him, passing by everyone and watching as the crowd slowly calmed itself down to watch. Stan was confused by their sudden silence, turning to stare with wide eyes as Kenny made his way towards him. "Kenny?" He asked, dropping the ball as soon as a fist made contact with his jaw, causing him to fly a considerable amount. Everyone watched in silence as the blond jumped on his friend, throwing punch after punch without bothering to stop when Stan tried to fight back and kick him in the junk. He was dead and this was a dream, he knew that, therefore being kicked there didn't work since he didn't feel anything. 

As he straddled Stan's waist, one hand reeled back to give him another punch while the other clenched his neck, he made sure to keep eye contact with the teen beneath him. "K-Kenny! Why the hell are you-" Kenny didn't bother to respond, instead cutting his friend off by moving his arm a little, watching as Stan flinched and tried to cover his face. After a moment of silently waiting a fist on his face, Stan took the risk to peek through his arms and watch as his supposed friend sent him a murderous expression. "Listen here Stan," Kenny began, making sure he had the raven haired male's attention first before continuing. "I know what you did to [y/n], I know that you're leading her on. And I don't like it, so I'll tell you this once before you start getting any funny ideas." Stan blinked for a moment, watching as his friend's gaze intensified, his happy dream was turning into a nightmare as everything around him began to fade to black. Before he knew what was going on, there was fire everywhere, along with brimstone as demons stood around him laughing, point a mocking finger at him as Kenny's hold on his neck tightened. What the hell was going on? Why was he dreaming this? "If you  ** _EVER_** , fuck with [y/n]'s feelings again, I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be shitting out of your eyes." With that, Kenny reeled his arm further back, before punching him square in the face.

With a jolt, Stan immediately sat up, gasping for air and lifting a hand to touch his face, before checking his neck. Glancing around the room he didn't find any fire, not a single demon, not even brimstone there. It was just [y/n]'s room, with Kyle and Cartman sleeping in their sleeping bags on the floor and [y/n] on her bed, all of them completely clueless as to what had happened to their friend. 

That was a dream, right? There's no possible way that was real, it couldn't be. He heaved a sigh, leaning back to rest his head back onto his pillow. Why would Kenny do that? He never had a bad friendship with the blond, so why would he dream of something like that? Maybe because they had been talking about Kenny haunting [y/n] earlier. There couldn't be any way for Kenny to haunt her, why would she need to be haunted by him?  _'I'm probably over thinking,'_  he thought to himself, turning to his side and slowly drifting back off to sleep.  _'There's no way that dream was real...'_

But why did he feel like he was being watched? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"- And that's what happened..." Stan mumbled, frowning as he recalled the dream he had. It had been a week since he slept over [y/n]'s place, and the dream kept bugging him until he called Kyle over and told him everything. Kyle didn't believe him at first, but kept quiet when he noticed just how pale Stan was. 

"Is there anything that would make Kenny do that to you in your dream? They do say that dreams show you your hidden desires or secrets." Kyle asked, raising a brow as Stan's expression. The young teen's lips pursed into a thin line as he thought deeply, should he tell his friend? Or should he keep quiet? Taking in a deep breath, he turned to his best friend and decided to tell him. 

"Well..." He began, before sending him an embarrassed expression. "I sort of... Kissed [y/n] once, before getting back with Wendy." He confessed, watching as his friend's eyes widened in surprise. "I was curious, I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her and I liked it... But Wendy wanted to get back together with me and she's my first love... I can't really forget her, so I thought it'd be nice to date her again." 

Kyle remained quiet for a moment, before shaking his head. "Dude..." He muttered. "That's not cool, how could you play with her like that?!"

"I know I know I'm a horrible person!" Stan whined, leaning down to bury his head into the palms of his hands. "But she was there and you know how pretty she is... You even had a crush on her in the sixth grade! I thought it'd be nice to kiss and see what it'd be like..." 

Kyle blushed and pursed his lips in disapproval, it was true that he had had a crush on her at one point, but that was then and this was now. He's never played with [y/n]'s feelings, he never would, and although Stan was his best friend and he was a good kid, it was still a dick move for the raven haired male to do that to a girl, and their close friend no less. "Well, it could be possible that Kenny didn't move on." Kyle suggested, placing a hand on his chin in thought. "I mean, we  _did_  see the magazine get thrown at you at [y/n]'s place, and it isn't a coincidence that you dreamt about Kenny that night. He saw her like a sister, so maybe he knows what you did or something." Stan nodded, Kyle was a smart kid, ever since they were kids, he was the smartest in the group. So if he thought that Kenny didn't move on and was after him, than maybe he was right. Although, Stan wouldn't say this out loud but he was sort of scared. Maybe Kenny was mad at him because he rejected [y/n], maybe he wanted him to be kinder to her or something. 

If that would make him move on, than he might as well do it. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stan was acting strange, [y/n] noticed. He was treating her nicer than usual, like he would his girlfriend or any other girl he was really into. She didn't mind much or anything, but it did bother her that he wasn't treating her like a friend. 

Kenny had even noticed, but decided not to say much. He just assumed that Stan was scared and decided to treat her nicely, he was pretty predictable. 

But his true intentions began to show more when they were at a party that was being hosted by Token. Being teenagers 16 years of age, they did like to party more than any 18 year olds. Token, however, brought beer and drinks for everyone. And that was where things took a turn for the worst. Almost everyone was drinking some type of alcoholic drink and dancing, having fun like teenagers do all as she sat on the couch watching them. She was bored, parties weren't her thing and they weren't as fun as they would have been had Kenny been alive. He wouldn't leave her side and obligate her to dance with him, and make sure she didn't drink anything because she had low tolerance when it came to alcohol. When drunk, she acted like a lusty girl and he hated seeing her like that with guys who were willing to take advantage of her.

Heaving a bored sigh, she stood and made her way towards the door near her, she wasn't going to stay there if all she was going to do was be bored and sit on the couch all night. As she neared the door she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed, and not by Kenny. For some reason Kenny decided to disappear for the night, but who knew where he went when she wasn't looking. Walking out through the back door, she shivered at the cold wind that blew by as she walked on. Token's house was pretty far from her own, but she would rather walk around his mansion to the front than try to go through a crowd of sweating and drunk teens to exit from the front. The back was easier and surprisingly calming, his mother was really into keeping their garden clean and beautiful so it was no surprise it looked so gorgeous at night. 

As she walked on, she heard a pair of footsteps following her, causing her to feel alarmed by whoever was behind her. Taking a chance to glance over her shoulder, she was surprised to see Stan there, a small smile on his face with his hands shoved into his pockets. He was swaying a bit, and his eyes didn't look as focused as they normally did, he looked strangely happy, but the look in his eyes were saying something completely different. Rather than listening to her instincts, she turned to him with a smile and gave a small wave. "Hey Stan, are you leaving too?" She asked, as he took a few steps closer to her. 

"Hi [y/n]." He greeted, slurring slightly as he gave a weak wave. _'Aw shit,'_  she thought, heaving a sigh as she lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.  _'He's drunk, why the hell did I have to get stuck with him while he's drunk?'_  Stan stumbled towards her, trying hard to keep his head up as she took a step or two away from him. "W-Where're you goin'?" He asked. "The party's tha' way, com' on!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her with surprising strength towards him as his free pointed in the direction of the back door. She tried to pull away, but he was stronger than usual when he was drunk, not to mention he was a big pain in the ass. You would think that someone like him would stay away from alcohol, seeing as he tends to over-drink when it touches his lips. Who the hell was the one that gave him a drink anyway? She'll kick their ass later. "Stan? Can you let go of my wrist?" She asked kindly, still trying to pull away as he swayed back and forth. She knew that drunks were pretty strong and annoying when angry, she's seen it, and Stan was one of those annoying drunks that told you he hated you one minute, then told you he loved you the next before cursing at you. Turning to glance at her from over his shoulder, blinking slightly before letting out a soft 'huh?' under his breath. "Le's go [y/n], th' party, we're missin' it." He mumbled, giving her wrist a tug. She let out a squeak as she tripped on her own two feet, falling forward and pushing Stan from behind. Being drunk he struggled to keep his footing and fell forward. Fortunately, he was able to reach out and place a hand against a tree in the backyard, keeping his balance a little as his other hand held tightly onto [y/n]'s wrist. 

She grunted and gazed at the ground, she was lucky she didn't face-plant onto the floor, there were sharp yet pretty rocks decorating the pathway in the backyard. Lifting her head, she couldn't help but send Stan a glare as he gazed at her, cheeks flushed a bright pink as he fought to keep his eyes open. "Stan," she began, standing up straight and and tugging at her wrist for him to let go. "Let me go, go find Kyle, and sober up a little. Please, I don't want to deal with you like this." She told him, tugging a little harder and wondering just how strong he was. 

Before she could tug once more, she found herself pinned to the tree, with two hands beside either side of her head. With wide eyes, she lifted her head and gazed at the serious expression on Stan's face as he gazed down at her, his azure eyes glazed over with lust and want. Within seconds, he leaned his head down and slammed his lips against hers, kissing her in a sloppy manner as he stepped closer, their chests almost touching as he continued to press his lips against hers. She scrunched her face up at the kiss, she could taste the alcohol on his breath, and the kiss was disgusting. She felt a shiver rise up her spine when he tried to shove his tongue into her mouth, that was when she's had enough and pushed him away. 

"Ugh, what the hell Stan?!" She growled, sending her drunk friend a glare. He simply blinked at her, not really sure as to what was going on, before leaning down and trying to kiss her again. She just pushed him back again, frowning when she heard him grunt. He was getting frustrated, and if she didn't do something now, it won't end well for either of them. "[Y/nnnnn]," he whined, trying to lean in and kiss her again. "Lemmie kiss you, [y/nnnn]..." He was pouting in a frustrated manner, his eyebrows furrowed as she made sure to keep him arms length away from her. 

"Stan, you're drunk. You're only doing this because you're drunk, so if you want to kiss someone, go kiss Wendy," She told him slowly, hoping he would understand her in his drunk state. "Wendy, okay? Wendy, your girlfriend. The one you love, go find her and kiss her instead, okay drunk Stan?" 

Stan just stared at her in silence, to the point where she was sure he understood her, but just as she thought that he removed her hands from his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. As she let out a soft gasp in surprise, he pushed her against the tree, hugging her close before planting sloppy, wet, alcohol scented kisses on her neck. "Stan! Get off!" She cried, trying to push him away but failing as he tightened his hold on her. She felt scared, just what the hell was Stan thinking? Why was he doing this? How drunk was he? 

As tears prickled the edge of her eyes, she heard a familiar voice mutter 'what the fuck?' under their breath. Lofting her head, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Kenny, floating there with a confused and shocked look on his face. She didn't know where he was or where he had been, but she was so happy he was there now. "Kenny!" She exclaimed, as he snapped out of his confused state. "Kenny get him off of me!" 

Kenny let out a growl and tried to grab at Stan, only growing more and more irritated when his hands just fazed through his friend. He glanced around, all in hopes of finding someone to help, but of course no one was outside, how covinient. Turning back to [y/n], he felt so helpless, so useless and it pained him to see the panic on her face. He felt his eyes grow wide when Stan tried to shove his hand up her shirt, without thinking he tried to make a grab for [y/n], only to find himself fazing  _into_  her. 

"[Y/nnnnn]..." Stan whined in a slurred tone, blinking in confusion when [y/n] fell limp for a second. It wasn't a moment later until she lifted her head to stare at him in confusion, before glancing around and realizing the situation. Stan watched as she turned to him with a glare, gritting her teeth before pushing him to the ground. "The fuck Marsh?" She growled, not caring how confused he was staring up at her from his position on the ground. "You can't just attack [y/n] like that! How horny are you?! They call me the whore but you're the one here trying to jump on a defenseless girl! I should kick you in the balls fourteen times and watch as you throw up your own blood!" Stan just sat there, confused and shocked as she stared at her, watching as she cursed him from here to kingdom come. [Y/n] rarely cursed, and she rarely called him by his last name. Staring at her, he noticed the way her eye glinted and glowed, like a familiar friend he knew so well. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out "Kenny?" Causing [y/n] to stop cursing and stare at him, before grunting. "You sober now, asshole?" She growled. 

Stan couldn't believe it, was he really so drunk that he saw his best friend in his best female friend? "Kenny? How-" 

"Shut the fuck up." [Y/n] growled, clenching his hands and trying to stop himself from hurting his friend. "Do you know how it fucking hurts having to see the girl you like feeling sad or crying over another guy who's a complete dick to her?" Kenny asked, His voice overlapping hers to the point where his voice sounded strange coming from her mouth. "I was there for her and I'll always be there for her, even if she likes your fucked up and drunken ass!" Stan stayed silent, eyes wide in disbelief as 'Kenny' supposedly spoke. What did he mean? What was he talking about? "W-What?" Stan asked, blinking as he began to sober up a bit. 

"I love her! And I wanted to help her get with whoever would make her happy! And you go and do this shit! I should fuck you up so badly the only boner you'll ever get will be imaginary!" Kenny roared, which surprised Stan as he jerked and lifted a hand to cover his face. He remembered the dream he had with Kenny beating him up, so he feared the blond would use [y/n]'s body to hurt him. Growling, 'Kenny' walked up to Stan and reached down to grab him from the front of his shirt. Pulling him in, the young teen sent him the dirtiest glare he could muster, before lifting his hand and clenching his hand into a fist. "She liked you, you were her first kiss and everything and you go and start dating Wendy? Then you go and tried to molest [y/n]? If I see you near her again, I'll kill you and make sure you stay in purgatory! Trust me, purgatory is horrible. _I would know._ " That being said, 'Kenny' reeled his hand back and punched Stan square in the face, before letting him go and storming off, leaving his friend laying there with a bloody nose. 

Kenny, now being in the body of his crush, made sure to run past the few civilians in the streets and head straight to her home. He had almost forgotten that he could posses people, and it was easier to control [y/n]'s body since they were both connected. 

He glanced around real quickly, making sure he wasn't being seen by anyone, before lifting his hands and grabbing a firm hold of [y/n]'s boobs. "Ah! they're soft and squishy!" He muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up as he took that one opportunity to grope his best female friend's chest. "Boing! Boing! Boing! They bounce so much!" If he were in his own body, he'd have a boner right about now. 

He might not get the chance for this, who knows. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had woken up back in her bed, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. She didn't remember much after Kenny tried to get Stan off of her, she blacked out and faintly remembers hearing Kenny's voice. When she asked Kenny what had happened, he explained that he had pushed Stan off and ran away, and that she looked too hot in her clothes and thought she could use less layers of clothing before going to sleep. 

She did, of course, try to throw a chair at him but it went right through him. 

Going back to school she was bombard by apologies by Stan, telling her he was so sorry for what he did when he was drunk and he didn't want her or Kenny to hate him. She accepted his apology and for a week now they've been hanging out nonstop, something she's always wanted but strangely, she didn't feel the same way she used to. She used to feel her heart skip a beat and her hands begin to sweat, being with him was like being with your future lover. But now, it was like being with a brother, her palms didn't sweat, her heart didn't skip a beat, and she didn't feel red in the face. 

Kenny would watch them from a distance, frown on his face as he kept an eye out. It hurt him, it really did, but what could he do? He was dead, so it's not like he could do anything. Sure, he's returned to life after spending a while in purgatory once when he died with that illness, but he knew that if he left now and came back to life, he'll be forgotten and everything will go back to normal again. He'll be friends with [y/n] and hang out at the morgue with her, support her and give her advice on Stan, and eventually watch as she gets herself a boyfriend or something. Sure he could pretend to get a girlfriend and be happy, but that won't really stop his heart from hurting more that jumping onto a bunch of spikes to escape a different dimension. But even if he's reborn again, he'll wait for her, a patience of eternity, for her, his crush.

He was so whipped, so in love with someone he might never have, and that both angered and killed him on the inside. Whatever inside a ghost can have, anyways. 

But it was his fault for coming back, simply because he had unfinished business... 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She couldn't concentrator on her homework, not when she knew that something was up with Kenny. It hasn't even been three months since she swallowed his bone and he's followed her everywhere she went, yet she felt like he's been there for eternity. Turning her head, she couldn't help but frown as she gazed at her friend, sitting upon her bed just gazing out her bedroom window and heaving a sad sigh every now and then. Kenny hadn't spoken to her much, he just floated around her and kept quiet, gazing up at the sky and spacing out. 

She feared that he wanted to leave, that he wanted to stop being there and crossover already. But wasn't that what she wanted in the first place? She was so against him staying by her side, yet the very thought of him passing on and her never seeing him or hearing his voice ever again frightened her. She didn't want Kenny to leave, she didn't want to even think about it. 

Hearing him heave another sigh, she pursed her lips and allowed a sigh of her own to escape her lips, before placing her pencil down and turning to him. "Ken?" She asked, receiving a soft hum in response. "Are you okay? You've been sighing a lot lately..." 

The room stayed silence, neither one wanting to make a move in case the other spoke or did something. After what felt like an eternity, he finally moved. Turning his head from gazing up at the cloudless sky outside, he turned to her, taking in her worried expression as she turned her body to fully face him. He wanted to punch himself, the last thing he wanted was for her to look like that or even feel sad because of him, but he had to do what he had to. "I think it's time I crossover..." He whispered, watching as her expression went from worried to surprised, before looking saddened. He felt bad, but he couldn't stay there much longer, he had to go. He wouldn't leave her permanently, he knew that, but it was telling her and saying goodbye that hurt him. He also hated that she wouldn't remember anything when he came back, just like everyone else, and nothing was worse than having someone you cared about so much forget about you and the time you've spent together. 

"Do you want to leave?..." She whispered, her hands that sat neatly on her laps were clenched tightly into fists, she was trying hard to keep herself from showing her sadness, but he saw right through her. "No... But I have to, I don't really have a reason to stay anymore..." He responded, slowly standing from the bed and shoving his hands into his parka coat pockets. 

"Then what was your reason for staying? You could have crossed over before but instead you stayed,  what 'unfinished business' or whatever did you have here?" She grumbled, trying to mask just how badly she wanted to cry with anger. She was the kind to do that, but her voice always gave her true feelings away. 

Walking through the bed with ease, he made his way towards her silently as she pouted. Stopping in front of her, he let out a soft chuckle when she tried to avoid his gaze. It was now or never, and it would lift the weight off of his chest before he was reborn. Reaching out, he gently cupped her cheeks and lifted her head, gazing deeply into her eyes as he smiled down at her softly. "I stayed because I love you..." He confessed. "One million years, and I will keep saying your name, because I love you more than I can ever scream."

Her eyes widened in shock, as he slowly leaned in, closing his eyes as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks as he moved down to plant a peck on her nose, before opening his eyes and gazing deeply into hers. She knew he wasn't lying, there was absolutely no way someone with such a deep, loving gaze could lie like that. "Kenny..." She muttered, sniffling slightly when he let out a small laugh, his body slowly glowing a soft yellow. His face looked so pleased and calm, almost heavenly as he stared at her, his smile growing by the minute. "I feel better, like I finally put down something heavy that I was carrying for years." He began, glowing brighter and brighter. The touch of his cold hands grew warmer and were slowly beginning to fade, this feeling cause a small panic within her, as she lifted a hand to place it over his, only to feel it faze through. "Kenny!" She exclaimed, glancing at him up and down as he began to fade, the smile on his face not once disappearing. He didn't seem worried at all, and tried to calm her down when she began to panic and wave her hands around, not knowing what to do. 

"I'm glad I said I loved you before I left you," he whispered, leaning in once again to lean his forehead against hers. "Regrets still haunt my hollow head, But I promised you that I will see you again, okay?" 

"Kenny." She whimpered pathetically, sniffling as the tears began to fall harder. He let out a soft chuckle, before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips. She wanted to cry, to tell him not to leave now that she knew how he felt, but she couldn't do anything. She was weak, and what can one do to stop someone from crossing over? Who would do such a cruel thing? Giving up, she closed her eyes and indulged in the kiss. It was warm, it felt nice and it was sweet. She felt her heart race and her cheeks burn, her palms grew sweaty and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him to kiss him longer. But just as she lifted her hands to touch his face, they fazed through as he slowly began to fade. 

_Goodby [y/n]..._

Opening her eyes, she was him one last time before he finally disappeared from her sight. He was gone, he was really gone, and she'll never hear his voice or see his face again. She tried to compose herself, to stay strong and not allow any more tears to fall, but she failed. It wasn't long before she buried her face into her arms, laying her head down onto her desk as she sobbed pathetically. She resembled a disney princess, crying and lonesome, only difference is that this wasn't a disney story and Kenny was now long gone. 

He loved her, he stayed behind because he loved her and she never noticed. And the worse part of it all was that she realized she loved him too, but she never got the chance to tell him and now it was too late.

How could she have been so stupid?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her father didn't understand why she was so sad all of a sudden, but he decided not to question her and instead let her be. He would comfort her from time to time, bring her something warm to drink and even allowed her to stay home from school. He may not be good at parenting, but he knew that there were days when a teen just didn't feel well, and for the sake of her mental health he thought it was best to not send her to school to pile up all those feelings and only make her worse. 

She was never more grateful to have an understanding father than she did at that moment, one who didn't pressure her to tell him what was wrong, one who didn't dismiss her feelings or tried to force her to go to school or assume she was faking it. 

It saddened her when she thought about all the of the people in south park who judge her father, simply because he loved his job at the morgue. He did a better parenting job than most parents, but they never liked someone who was different, society was a dick like that. But she loved him all the same, and was happy he had adopted her. 

It had been about a week since Kenny crossed over, and she hasn't left the house once for anything. Stan, kyle and a few others tried to visit her, but her father would either turn them away or she'd just stay in bed and not bother to answer the door. She even ignored everyone on her social media, and turned off her phone when they all tried to text her. But even then she knew she couldn't stay like that forever, she needed to move on and get on with her life. So on a Monday morning, she forced herself out of bed and took a quick shower, changing and grabbing her things in order to leave. Her father was surprised when he saw her walk down the stairs, ready to head back to school, that he spat out his coffee and stained the living room wall. It had been a funny sight, and for the first time in week, she let out a laugh. The morning started out better than expected, and after breakfast, he offered to drive her to school. That made it even better, since she normally took a bus or something, it was rare for him to drive her since he would often see her off before staying at home for a bit before heading off to work. 

When she got to school, she was bombarded with both hugs and questions, so many of her friends and fellow classmates asked her if she was alright, why she had left for a week and if anything had happened to her. Before she could respond, however, Cartman suddenly growled and pointed a finger in Kyle's face, accusing him of making her sad, with Kyle retaliating and defending himself. It was the first time she's laughed so hard in such a long while, which made everyone around her relax when she laughed. It wasn't long before most of them left, leaving her with Kyle, Cartman and Stan. "Are you sure you're okay?" Stan asked once more, tilting his head to the side to try and get a better look of her face. 

"Genius," Cartman began, rolling his eyes at his raven haired friend. "Of course she's okay, she just told you she was dumbass." 

"Fuck you Cartman, I'm just worried." Stan grumbled, not liking the smirk Cartman sent him." Sure,  _worried_ he says." The larger teen mocked, laughing when Stan just stuck his middle finger up at him. Kyle just rolled his eyes, sending [y/n] a knowing look and smiling when she let out a soft laugh. They were just glad to see she was fine, the little sister of the group shouldn't be disappearing so suddenly. Turning to Stan, she sent him a bright smile and a quick nod, raising a brow when the raven haired teen blushed. "I'm fine, trust me." He looked unsure for a moment, staring at her to make sure she was telling him the truth, before heaving a sigh. Lifting his hand, he placed it gently on top of her head and patted her softly, smiling kindly at her before leaning in to stare deeply into her eyes. "Alright, if you say so." He told her, ignoring the mocking chant Cartman was muttering behind him and the look Kyle sent her. As that was going on behind her, she couldn't help but notice that hers and Stan's faces were uncomfortably close to the point where their noses nearly touched and his cheeks were slightly pink. Stan didn't really move away after a minute, his hand still patting her head affectionately as h stared at her. But before she could open her mouth to ask him to move away, a hand wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her towards a hard chest, all the while someone slapped Stan's hand off of her head. "Stop that Marsh." 

That voice made [y/n]'s heart stop, she couldn't believe it, was she still asleep in her bedroom, just dreaming that she had gone to school? 

Turning her head, she felt her eyes widen as large as saucers. There, behind her stood Kenny, sending a disapproving look towards Stan with an arm around her waist. "Kenny..." She whispered, capturing his attention. Turning, he smiled down at her like he normally would, parka hood covering his mouth like normal as his eyes met hers. "Morning [y/n]! Great to have you back!" 

"You didn't have to slap my hand dude," Stan muttered, rubbing his gloved hand while sending his blond friend a glare. "That fucking hurt." 

"Good, it should hurt." Kenny responded, smiling at Stan before turning back to [y/n].

"I just wanted to check and see if [y/n] was okay," Stan responded, before shoving his hands into his pocket. "She hasn't responded to any of our texts and you were moping around like a little kid when you couldn't reach her either." Cartman and Kyle agreed. "Yeah you pussy, you were even  crying like a bitch when her dad turned you away when you tried to visit her house." Cartman commented, smirking when Kenny sent him a glare. He had lifted his hands and tried to cover [y/n]'s ears, before pouting slightly. "Fuck you guys." He muttered, right as the bell rang. Not wanting to be late, the three told them that they'd be inside and to hurry up. It wasn't long until his friends were out of sight that Kenny finally removed his hands from her ears. "Sorry you heard that," he muttered. "But why didn't you answer my texts or calls or even the door when I went to see-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because within seconds he was tackled to the ground with a sobbing girl burying her face n his chest. "[Y/n]?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her with one hand patting her head softly. "You okay? What's wrong? Did something happen or did someone hurt you?" He asked, slowly panicking when she just cried a little harder, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck and hugging him tightly.  

By now everyone was inside the school building, leaving the two there on the ground, Kenny's arms around her in comfort as she cried. After a few minutes of her crying, she finally stopped and just held him close. Neither of the two cared if they were late or marked as absent, all that mattered at the moment was the person they held within their arms. "Kenny..." She whispered in a raspy voice, tired from crying so much as she buried her face into his chest. "What's wrong [y/n]/" He responded softly, waiting patiently for her response. "You haven't been in school for a whole week, I was worried..."

Not long after he spoke, she sniffled and leaned back, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks. She gazed deeply into his eyes all the while the tears began to fall down her cheeks again, a small smile growing  the longer she gazed at him. "You're alive..." She whispered, leaning in until their noses touched. "You're back, just like you promised... Kenny you're back..." Kenny's eyes were wide in shock, as she stared at him with love in her glazed eyes. He couldn't believe it, she remembered his death, she remembered him when everyone else had forgotten, the tears she was shedding were for him. Then, she said the words he never expected to ever hear in his life after rebirth. 

"Welcome back Kenny..." 

Without hesitation, Kenny pulled her in close and smashed his lips against hers in a rough kiss. She didn't waste a single second and kissed him back, pulling him in closer to her and not caring where they were. She loved him, and he loved her, it was mutual and it was shown through their kiss. Thew kiss was desperate and needy, both wanting to know that the other was there, that the other really felt the same and loved them just as much as the other did. After a moment, Kenny pulled away with a soft pant, a string of saliva connecting the two as he took in the sight before him. She looked so cute in front of him, eyes glossy with slight tears prickling the edge, cheeks coated a deep pink with swollen lips from their kiss, all the while she panted slightly trying to catch her breath. A small smile made its way towards his lips, gazing at her lovingly through half-closed eyes. "I promised you that I'd see you again..." He whispered, leaning his cheek against her warm palm and cuddling it gently. "I promised you and now I'm home again..."

_I'm home again [y/n]..._

**_Goodbyes are not forever, are not the end, it simply means I'll miss you... Until we meet again..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I probably fucked this one up... Sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy lately. I'll try to update faster, but thank you all for the wait. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, my mom said she'd buy me a Wacom Cintiq 13 HD Touch... Soon it shall be mine, and I can doodle all I want. Finding the perfect picture for this is harder than you think. Let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I didn't edit this one well since I'm both cold and tired. 


	27. Sadistic Love and Endless Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Requested by WeebCrack and Esmae Lenihan. This is a long overdue story, and I am pleased with it. Song used for inspiration was I'm In Love With A Killer by Jeffree Star, suggested by Animanga13. 
> 
> Note - THE FRACTURED BUTT WHOLE, YESSSS. DECEMBER 6TH, CAN'T WAIT. 
> 
> WARNING: I HAVE A KNACK FOR WRITING SLIGHTLY PERVERTED SCENES WHEN IT INVOLVES MALE READER, THERE IS A LOT OF SEXUAL THEMES IN THIS ONE-SHOT, ALSO THERE ARE A LOT OF TRIGGER WARNINGS, IF I SEE ONE SINGLE COMPLAINT ON MY COMMENTS BE PREPARED FOR THE 'I TOLD YOU SO' RESPONDS. Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED

**Sadistic Love and Endless Lives - Kenny McCormick/Male!Reader**  
  
  


Chocking and gasping for air, coughing and trying hard not to fight back. Sky blue eyes looking up at the sadistic, (e/c) eyes that stared down at him, an evil smile on boy's face. His hands chocked the very life out of him, straddling his lap as he squeezed as hard as he could. The blond knew he could easily overpower the shorter male, throw him aside and take that much needed gasp of air. 

 

But he didn't. 

 

He couldn't bring himself to push the teen aside. 

 

"(Y-... (Y/n)...." He gasped, feeling that familiar darkness begin to engulf him. The teen just let out slight pants at the sight of the blond beneath him, his cheeks began to coat themselves a bright pink as he let out a breathy laugh. Death appeared from the corner of the blond's eyes, waiting patiently for him to go to sleep in order to take him, just like he would every day. But he was used to it, especially if it involved  _him_. The only boy that seemed to remember his every death, the only boy who adored his sister and took care of his family, the only boy who was kind to the core when the sun was up and as sexually active as he was. 

 

With a smile, the blond teen lifted his hands and placed them gently over the (h/c) haired teen's hands, making him squeeze harder. "I-I'll... See you... Tomorrow...." He gasped, letting out a cough before finally falling limp. The boy on top of him just panted heavily, twitching every now and then with a large smile on his face. His pants were stained at the front, and so were the blond's, but this was a normal occurrence, not that either of them minded. 

 

As long as no one other than he died, he was okay with this arrangement. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

It actually started back in the sixth grade, when a boy by the name of (y/n) (l/n) entered his class. He was introduced like most kids are, but his seat so happened to be next to Timmy and Jimmy. No one paid much attention to the seating plan, especially since he was such a great kid, everyone's friend and a kind person. He was almost always smiling, very energetic and rarely got mad, he could talk for hours on end and would be the best out of all of them when it came to sports or dares that everyone was too afraid to do, even if his grades needed to rise a little more. He was a normal kid in the eyes of every student there who knew him. 

 

That is, until the school principal had an assembly about Mental Health. 

 

They had people from different organizations arrive and start chatting about mental health, and (y/n) had his fair share of them. According to their teacher who was told to tell them about it, (y/n) had Manic Depression, also known as Bipolar Disorder Type I. Apparently, Bipolar disorder is a disorder characterized by mood swings from feelings of great highs to those of great lows. Because it has both highs and lows, bipolar can sometimes be misdiagnosed as simply by the patient, relatives, friends, and even physicians. An early sign of bipolar disorder may be — a state in which the person shows a high level of energy, excessive moodiness or irritability, and impulsive or reckless behaviour for at least 4 days. 

 

Hypo-mania may feel good, thus, even when family and friends learn to recognize the mood swings, the individual often may deny that anything is wrong.

 

In other words, or in Red's words, he was a crazy little bastard with mood swings. 

 

After the assembly, (y/n) found himself losing friends left and right, which at first didn't seem to bother him until one of the girls he had been crushing on, Annie, ended up calling him a freak in the hallways. This only escalated to worse things, but Kenny, Kyle and Stan were able to stay his friends, lessening whatever blow he would have dealt with on his own. Cartman was also his friend, but the two would normally just sit in silence or they would ramble on and on about Kyle and how much of a Ginger, Jersey, Jew he was. Kenny was the one with the closest relationship with him, confessing later on to his friends that he had a small crush on the boy. 

 

Hey, he liked everyone, regardless of what they were or what they choose to be. 

 

Years passed by and (y/n) was receiving treatment for his illness, seemingly getting better and better. But that did nothing but worsen some things. Sure he had  _some_ control over it and lived a relatively happy life, but the side effects weren't something that just anyone knew. 

 

(Y/n) had grown to love inflicting pain on others to the point of killing them. 

 

Kenny was the only one who knew that though, and had found out the hard way. It had happened during their 11th year in high school, he had been walking out to the park at midnight like he normally did when he was bored and unable to sleep, just minding his own business until he heard panting coming from behind the public washrooms. Being who he was, he assumed someone was actually having sex there, Guys, girls or whoever it was he didn't care, he just wanted to see the action happening. 

 

So without much thought he went right over and snuck around, hiding behind a tree. The panting seemed to grow louder and louder the closer he got, and he knew those pants belonged to a guy, there was no mistaking that. Feeling excited, Kenny slowly moved to look, trying not to rustle the leaves on the bushes below him in case, and desperately trying to peek. 

 

There was a boy all right, and Kenny could see their perfect back, the way their body bounced up and down as soft moans and pants escaped their mouth. The sound of skin on skin, accompanied by breathy laughs and squishy noises. The whole damn thing made the blond even more excited than any of the magazines he had back home in the very back of his closet hidden underneath a box of random junk, he didn't need his sister finding those. 

 

He accidentally let out a groan, causing his hand to fly to his mouth and hope that the guy didn't hear, but fortunately for him, the boy ended up cumming at the same time he let out that moan. 

 

Head pulled back, he let out the sexiest moan Kenny has ever heard, only hardening his lower region. He needed to get out of there and take care of himself, he didn't want to be caught- 

 

Rustling was suddenly heard, and a familiar panting reached his ears until it was right next to him. Turning his head, he met with familiar (e/c) eyes. 

 

It was (y/n). 

 

He was covered in sweat, still panting with his hair a slight mess. He looked slightly surprised to see his blond friend there, hiding behind a tree. But it was the smile that the boy gave him that made the blond know something really fucked up had just happened. "Hi Kenny!" (Y/n) greeted, still trying to catch his breath. Kenny could do nothing but stare at him, his crush since the sixth grade, standing naked before him holding what seemed to be his coat to cover his neither regions. Kenny also took notice of his wobbling legs, shaking as though he were forcing himself to stand. Anyone would be shaking like that too if you went at it  as roughly as he had seen the boy go at it. "What the fuck?" Kenny muttered, trying to comprehend everything until he saw it. 

 

The blood that seem to trickle down the boy's legs. 

 

It didn't take him long to realize what had happened, and in seconds he was where the boy had been mere moments ago. There, behind the public washrooms, was the body of a man with his dong just hanging limply and covered in cum and blood. The back of the man's head was also bleeding, but by now it was too late to even save the man. He was dead. Shaking his head not wanting to believe what he was seeing, he turned to face the boy that had followed him with an innocent expression on his face and grabbed his shoulders. "What happened?!" He asked, trying to keep himself calm. He didn't want to think about the only explanation to the situation at hand, but he had no other choice, it was the only one that came to mind, unless- 

 

"I was walking and he said he'd show me a good time," (y/n) explained, suddenly getting sad as he continued. "But it hurt, and then I got angry and pushed him and hit him with a rock and he fell. But then it felt good and I wanted to finish, but the man didn't wake up." 

 

Yup. It was exactly as Kenny had thought it was. 

 

Letting go of the boy's shoulders, the blond wanted to scream, he wanted to freak out. But in all honesty he was more angry at the fact that his friend was raped by some sleazy mother-fucker and no one seemed to notice! He was glad that he passed by when he did. "Kenny?" The (h/c) haired teen asked, tilting his head to the side. He was confused by the familiar orange parka that was placed onto his shoulders, and the fact that he was made to drop his clothes before being picked up like a pretty little bride. "Ken-"

 

"I'm taking you to the police," Kenny interrupted, stepping over the body and making his way out to the streets. He made sure the boy's body was fully wrapped up with his coat, before continuing on his way. "Tell them what you told me, but don't tell them that it felt good afterwards." 

 

"But it did feel good." 

 

If Kenny didn't know the boy had a few screws loose, he would have told him to stop being so childish. But he preferred a childish (y/n) to his angry or depressed one. He hated seeing that side of him, endless days of not sleeping or not eating because he just felt so depressed, of not talking or even leaving his room, those were days that made his heart ache since he was just not used to the teen acting that way often. 

 

"Still though, the last thing I want is for you to be sent to an insane asylum."

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

After being taken to the police, Kenny was almost arrested until they found the man's DNA inside of (y/n), which later deemed him a hero. Everyone at school was a little surprise to see how (y/n) smiled and was still himself after the whole ordeal, who would be happy as ever after finding out you were raped? The thing that also changed was his attitude, he was a little calmer now and rarely had those outbursts like he used to during and after school hours. In Kenny's eyes, the boy seemed almost... Not crazy? He didn't want to be rude, but (y/n) just wasn't acting like his normal self. His grades went up slowly, and it wasn't long until he began to appear almost like a regular high school student who didn't do as many reckless things as he used to. Him and Kenny didn't talk about what had happened that night, but Kenny couldn't help but think that maybe his change was due to what had happened between him and the man. 

 

He was proven right when the teen began to drop his grades and lose his grip on reality after a couple of weeks. He became a little  _too_  reckless, doing things he deemed 'fun' and getting himself injured, being more energetic than the regular 16 year old and acting like a child who always smiled even when scolded. Fortunately for him, Kenny was always there and saved him from hurting himself too badly. These 'fun' activities would include sledding down the school roof, riding his bike in a busy highway and even trying to pet an angry pit-bull in a street full of thugs. If Kenny didn't have such a strong affection for the boy, who knows what would have happened to him. 

 

It wasn't long until (y/n) tried to indulge in anything sexual. 

 

Kenny almost lost it when he was walking down the street and saw the boy being lead to a back alley with a shady looking guy. If it weren't for his fast feet and knack for kicking ass when he played hero as a kid, he wouldn't have been able to save (y/n) on time. The sight of the boy being pinned to the floor with some ugly bastard trying to pull down his pants was enough to make him want to kill the man, but (y/n) was more than capable of doing that himself. It didn't take Kenny long to discover that (y/n) was a sadist. 

 

"You seriously need to stop." Kenny muttered under his breath, hand gripping the boy's tightly as he took him back to his place. His family was gone for a week to go visit his grandmother, apparently the old bag passed away a week ago and left a bit of cash to her relatives and they didn't want to miss out on anything. Kenny was told to guard the house, so taking (y/n) over to his place wouldn't be a problem. His parents wouldn't want to see him in the state he was in anyway. Hair slightly messy, covered in sweat and his clothes all dishevelled with small splatters of blood that Kenny knew didn't belong to the young teen. That's right, Kenny had found him right before he could continue with another man on the kid's jungle gym. It was empty, sure, but why there of all places? He had seen the boy getting ready to kill the man by stabbing him, until Ken stepped in and knocked the man out before he could. Now, it wasn't that he was tired of saving him over and over again, especially since as a kid he used to do a lot of fucked up shit- 

 

Well, he still  _did_  a lot of fucked up shit like smoke a blunt here or there, take some acid or even go on a trip once in a while when he got his hands on LSD, and on special occasions he'd meet up with a random girl and have his own sexual adventures with her, but that wasn't as  _bad_  as getting off on making someone feel pain to the point where you kill them and then fuck their lifeless body. 

 

That sort of shit was necrophilia, and he may be into a lot of different kinks but necrophilia was not one of them. Seriously, (y/n) was going from someone who was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder to downright Bat-shit crazy.  

 

"But-"

 

"No buts, let's just go home and do something else." He muttered, glancing both ways before crossing the abandoned train tracks and making it to his front door. He always had to make sure he was alone whenever he walked home at night, especially with all the meth heads around. The last time he went home without looking around, he ended up getting shanked for no reason other than being mugged. He didn't even have any cash on him that time, but the next day he kicked the crap out of that homeless meth head. 

 

Pay back, you know? 

 

As they entered his house, he made sure (y/n) took a seat down on his couch in his living room, before he went to get him some clean clothes from his bedroom closet. Sure they weren't fresh out of the laundry machine since his mom hand washed everything, but they were better than the sweaty, blood stained ones he wore. 

 

As he searched his closet for something to wear, panting was suddenly heard behind him, causing the blond to turn and glance over his shoulder. There stood his friend, panting with a desperate look in his eyes, quickly taking off his shirt and slowly walking up to him one step at a time. 

 

"K-Kenny..." He panted, a small smile on his face. Kenny didn't know why but having the teen gaze at him like that made him feel excited. He tried to push down the feeling, but his nether regions seemed to think differently. Reaching out, the young teen placed a hand on his chest, slowly rubbing it and getting closer and closer to the blond's face until their noses touched. This was the person he's been crushing on since the sixth grade, the one he wanted to take on endless occasions and would get angry every time he went with whoever was willing to show him a 'good time' while trying to take advantage of his weak appearance. 

 

"Kenny..." He whispered, sending the blond a bright smile like a child would. "Let's have fun together." 

 

Fuck it. 

 

With little to no hesitation he slid to the ground, the boy straddling his lap and helping him take off his clothes. (Y/n) leaned down and bit the blond's neck as hard as he could, biting until his teeth broke the skin and he tasted that all too familiar taste of blood in his mouth. Kenny never thought he'd be a masochist since dying every day fucking hurt, but he guessed he spoke too soon, especially with how hard he was starting to become. He groaned when he felt (y/n)'s tongue run across the freshly made wound, causing it to sting a little when the cold air touched it, before pulling back to gaze down at him. 

 

Those eyes clouded with deep lust was something that will forever be burned in the blond's mind for years to come, if he's lucky he'll be cumming in the future too. It didn't take long for the (h/c) haired male to smash their lips together, kissing Kenny so roughly he was sure he was going to lose it right then and there before he ever got the chance to stick it inside. Tongues mixing together, sweat and blood, even the way their hands desperately started groping each other without hesitation. His back hit the ground with such force, but Kenny didn't even have time to say 'ow' since (y/n) began to grind their hips together, causing a strangle moan to escape the blond's lips.  _'Where did he learn this shit from?'_  The blond thought, leaning his head back and enjoying the way the one he's been crushing on for who knows how long was riding him like a rocking chair. 

 

Suddenly, (y/n) stopped and leaned down to pull him out of his pants to stand there proudly and leaking. 

 

Glancing down, Kenny was shocked at the sight, he never thought he'd ever see the boy looking at him like that. His face was flushed with his tongue sticking out, panting heavily and looking so impatient. (Y/n) then threw off his pants and forced Ken inside of him without much preparation. The two let out a loud moan, knowing that it was loud enough for it to be heard all around the house. Without a word, they began to move. Panting, moaning, the sound of skin on skin reaching his ears made him feel like paradise. 

 

That's when the sharp object was pressed against his neck. 

 

Glancing up, Kenny gazed deeply into (y/n)'s eyes as he held a piece of metal he was sure he had seen abandoned outside, to his neck. He pressed it harder, not once stopping his pace. Kenny would have panicked or something, if he had been any regular old person. Smiling up at the teen, he grabbed his hand and pressed it harder against his neck until it tore the skin enough to draw some blood. This shocked (y/n), not really used to someone willingly wanting him to hurt them, but Kenny knew this made his friend happy considering the fact that he began to shiver with pleasure, drooling a little before moving his hips faster. Kenny panted harder than ever, moving as fast as he could to meet the boy's thrusting as much as he could. 

 

It wasn't long until the piece of sharp metal was shoved into his neck, causing him to choke on his own blood. (Y/n) let out a deep moan, leaning back as he came at the same time as Kenny did. Sure the blond knew he was dying, but on the bright side this death was 100x better than how he normally dies. Coughing, the blond gazed up at the amazing sight of the (h/c) haired teen, a panting mess, sweating from had to toe as he panted heavily, he twitched every now and then letting out a breathy laugh. His hair slightly stuck to his sweaty forehead, not once moving from his position and moving every now and then as though wanting to feel that intense feeling once more. 

 

A wide smile was pastured on his face, and he looked so pleasured, even more so than he does when it involved other men he would normally sleep with. Kenny ended up dying that night with a smile on his face, but he couldn't care less. This sort of relationship, whatever it was going to be, was a dangerous one. 

 

But hey, a little danger's never stopped  _him_ before... 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

Seduced by hypnotic eyes night after night, they would do it anywhere they had the chance, a multitude of times without stopping until (y/n) ended up passing out in Kenny's arms. Those were the really lucky nights where the teen was too indulged in pleasure to really kill him. Sure Kenny had a new bruise and bite mark every day, but he preferred them being on him rather than on someone else. 

 

When he had woken up the next morning and gone to school, he was pretty much surprised to be tackled by a saddened (y/n). Everyone in school was, but the boy just checked him out from head to toe, before clinging onto him and sobbing uncontrollably and refusing to let him go no matter how many times they told him that Kenny was fine. They were eventually sent home to help the teen calm down, and that was when (y/n) confessed that he had thought he killed Kenny and never wanted that to happen again. Kenny, who was so used to having everyone forget about him when he died, didn't know how to react. The only thing he  _could_ do was hug the boy and kiss him without stopping, eventually causing things to turn hot and heavy in a matter of seconds. The blond did die that night again, but it was the best death ever. 

 

Nothing like a sweet death to make him dying every night something to look forward to. 

 

(Y/n) seemed to also improve in a lot of things, sure he was still that weird kid with the bright smile, too much energy and would occasionally be depressed for hours, even days on end, but he was better than he used to be and his Manic episodes weren't as bad as before. They were eventually outed in front of the whole school when (y/n) was so excited he ended up making out with him in the halls, it took everything Kenny had in order to stop the boy from stripping them both down and doing it right then and there. They were known as the "Crazy Couple" by everyone else, and this only lead to fanart by the asian girls and the Yaoi club. Not that he minded or anything, he was just a little concerned with how well they seemed to draw (y/n)'s pleasure face.

 

The hard part about dating the (h/c) haired teen was when they went out on a date, and some guy would hit on him without hesitation. Yes, he looked vulnerable and very easily manipulated, but that still didn't mean they should try to see if he would get into their Herbert the Pervert white van of doom. 

 

Kenny let out a growl when he watched the man from afar, placing a hand on (y/n)'s shoulder and rubbing it suggestively. He leaves for five minutes to Tweek Bros. coffee and already some guy is trying to get his hands on (y/n), this always happened. Crossing the street, Kenny walked closer and closer, feeling his grip on the coffee cups he had bought when he heard what the man was saying. 

 

"We can have fun together..." He began in that creepy, pedo-bear tone. The kind that was wheezy and low, almost nasally but not in the sexy Craig Tucker kind of way. 

 

"Fun?" (Y/n) asked, tilting his head to the side with that bright, innocent smile of his on his face. Of course he'd be all up for it, especially if it'll be fun for him. Kenny may be his boyfriend but he knew with the right words anyone would be good for the (h/c) haired Nympho. 

 

"Yeah, just the two of us," Mr. Creepy continued, nodding his head eagerly before trying to usher the boy to his car. And what do you know, it's that all too familiar white van. But surprisingly, (y/n) didn't seem to want to, not budging and moving away from the man. "I'll have fun with Kenny instead, so please leave me alone." Kenny would have felt like a proud father, if it weren't for the fact that the creeper looked angry for a moment. Moving, he tried to make another grab for the (h/c) haired teen, only to pull back and scream in pain. 

 

"Oops," Kenny muttered, feigning innocence as he stood to stand in front of his boyfriend. "Sorry, my hand slipped." When he had seen the man's hand about to make a grab for (y/n), he 'accidentally' spilled one of the hot coffees on the man. The two watched as he screamed and cursed, trying to dry himself. Without a word, Kenny grabbed his boyfriend's hand and gently tugged him towards the park, he didn't want to stay there any longer in case the man tried something again. "Here." He mumbled, gently pressing the other coffee cup into (y/n)'s free hand, nodding when he was thanked before moving on. 

 

No one was going to touch his babe, not if he had anything to say about it. 

 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

They went at it again, this time behind the public restrooms at the park where Kenny had found him the first time. Thrusting in and out as hard as he could, the blond could feel his heart do a little flip at the sight of (y/n)'s lusting gaze, as he licked his lips seductively. He groaned lowly when (y/n) pulled his hair, moaning and telling him to go faster as he tugged harder and harder at his blond locks. (Y/n) was a nymphomaniac when it came to doing it wherever they could, or was he a satyriasis? He could never remember but you got the point. If it weren't for his Mania, (y/n) wouldn't be like this, not that Kenny minded at all. Watching him bounce up and down on his lap was a sight he only thought he'd see in dreams, and this was way better than his dreams. 

 

Oh yes, he was going to die a sweet death again tonight. 

 

(Y/n) quickly leaned down and pressed a kiss that was to die for on Kenny's lips, kissing him painfully slow and torturing him while fanning the already high flames of passion he had for the boy. It wasn't long until he felt the sharp edge of the pocket knife slowly slide down his bare chest, causing him to shiver and start thrusting faster and faster. It turned him on when (y/n) cut him up or hurt him, he really  _was_  a masochist, but better him than some other asshole who'd get to experience that sweet death. 

 

"Ah!" (Y/n) suddenly gasped, leaning his head back as he let out a strangled moan. His body was trembling, his toes curling as a wide smile appeared on his face, the panting growing more and more rigid as he tightened his hold on both the knife and Kenny's blond locks. "Ah, found it." Kenny whispered to himself, smiling up at the boy before thrusting again and again at that very same spot. (Y/n) panted and called out his name over and over again, pressing the knife at his chest where his heart was. This only excited the blond even more, as he kept going. He knew he was perverted, but he never thought he was  _that_  perverted. 

 

"S-Stab me..." Kenny urged, thrusting deeper and deeper urging the boy to press the knife deeper and deeper as it drew blood. "Do it..." 

 

The knife then plunged into his chest, causing him to cough and choke, before cumming inside. (Y/n) gasped and leaned his head back, also cumming. The last thing Kenny thought before closing his eyes and being engulfed by death was about how madly in love he was. 

 

He didn't care if the majority of the time he didn't make it out alive, he was too in love to even care. Blood-filled kisses, stab wounds and scars, bloody noses and black eyes, he didn't care. He welcomed them all with open arms as long as they were from him. (Y/n) could stab him in the heart over a million times, let him bleed out a hundred or even just choke him to death a thousand times, it wouldn't matter, he'd lick his lips and smile up at him, enjoying every single second of it. Many called the (h/c) haired teen crazy, but the crazy one was Kenny, and he was okay with their relationship. 

 

He was glad he found (y/n) on that night when he did, because he was madly in love...

 

With a sadistic killer.   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was really difficult writing this with mom and bro present... Why am I so much better at writing male reader inserts than female ones? I did a lot of research for this one-shot, I just hope everyone learned something today. 
> 
> I sort of got the idea after countless hours of trying to come up with something, until I thought. Fuck it, I'll please myself first, then I'll please others. With that I started writing what I would want to read, and POOF! This little babe appeared. I swear I get more and more fucked up each day. THIS IS WHAT SOUTH PARK HAS DONE TO ME. 
> 
> P.S: I am in no way saying that sexual intercourse is the best kind of medicine for mental illness, do not take this as any sort of advice and/or guide. 
> 
> I am in no way a doctor, if you have some concerns or questions please go to your own doctor or get a check-up to see for yourself. This is a fanfiction written purely out of boredom and of some sick fantasy by a 21 year old dude who watches a little too much South Park. Any and all people mentioned in this story with any resemblance to real people living or dead is merely coincidental. Thank you. 
> 
> Here's some learning material, LEARN BITCHES, LEARN: 
> 
> Sadist: A sadist is someone who enjoys inflicting pain on others, sometimes in a sexual sense. Sadists like seeing other people hurt. A sadist is the opposite of a masochist, who enjoys being in pain. A sadist is all about hurting others, usually to get off sexually.
> 
> Masochist: A person who has masochism, the condition in which sexual or other gratification depends on one's suffering physical pain or humiliation. 2. A person who is gratified by pain, degradation, etc., that is self-imposed or imposed by others. 3. A person who finds pleasure in self-denial, submissiveness, etc.
> 
> Nymphomaniac: Excessive sexual desire by a female—compare satyriasis.
> 
> Satyriasis: Excessive or abnormal sexual desire in the male—compare nymphomania. (Pronounced: Satty-Rai-Is-is. Apparently)
> 
> Mania: 1: Mental illness marked by periods of great excitement, euphoria, delusions, and over-activity. 2. An excessive enthusiasm or desire; an obsession. 
> 
> Necrophiliac: sexual intercourse with or attraction toward corpses.
> 
> Sweet Death: To die during sex or of too much sex, usually by a heart attack.
> 
> Resources used: 
> 
> psychcentral.com/disorders/bipola...
> 
> psychcentral.com/disorders/manic-...
> 
> www.healthline.com/health/could-i...


End file.
